R&V Chronicles
by Jdog2012
Summary: The story is set ten years after Tsukune marries all seven of the girls and moves to Hong Kong to work with Wong Fong-Fong to help keep the peace between humans and ayashi. Together as a family, they face countless dangers between their missions around the world, their overbearing in-laws, keeping their true forms secret, and all the trouble that their children constantly get into.
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

**The story behind the story Pt 1**

Greetings one and all, I am known here as Jdog2012 (back on Manga Fox I am known simply as Jdog) and this is my very first fan fic and story period that I have ever written.

A few months back, I and a few others back on MF wondered what life would be like if Tsukune really did marry all of the girls and a friend of mine there made a really good case to me for Kokoa to join the group. And so one day I wrote how I pictured that happening. Thus, my special chapter (Chapter 2) was born and the rest of them soon followed after that.

I try to keep my chapters between 3,000-5,000 words to help the readers by making them essentially meal sized and not intimidating (since I usually release another chapter every week, anything bigger then this would be a real pain for me as well).

The first four chapters and the special chapter are all part of what I call the "Family Foundation Arc" and its purpose was to very simply paint a picture of their family and the situation in general. I know it may seem like a romantic sit-com at times, but seriously, with this many little "monsters" running around the place, can any of you honestly say that "Hey, that is not possible!" or "They would never do that!" and so on? My guess would be no.

Besides which, most of the material I used for the first arc I got from our Harem Thread back at MF where we were discussing all the things that would pop up if Tsukune did end up with everyone. That is also one of the reasons why I originally labeled this as "Supernatural/Humor" after all.

Given recent events however, have decided to re-label it "Supernatural/Mystery" since I think that it more accurately reflects the story as a whole.

After giving it even more thought, I decided to re-re-label my story "Supernatural/Adventure" (last time I assure you), since it is more of a series of adventures with some mystery sprinkled on it rather then the other way around.

Just to let everyone know, I decided to go ahead and redo some of the kid's names since I initially messed up on that. I think that most of you will be pleased with the changes I have made.

I re-redid the kid's names and added the meanings and reasons behind them at the end. This is the last time I will be doing this so thank you for your understanding. Special thanks to "Joker" who gave me most of the new names I will now be using. Thanks man, they are really good names.

I have now also added dates for everything (but not times since it would be big pain to keep track of along with everything else going on) starting with Tsukune and most of the girls starting school in 2004 since that was when R+V was first published.

One more change, to simplify things, Ura will stay as Moka (since she was the original to begin with) and Omote will just be Omote.

The second part of this is at the end of the chapter. So until then, enjoy the story.

* * *

**The story**

Ten years has passed since Aono Tsukune came to Hong Kong with his blushing brides to work with Wong Fong-Fong. Many things have happened in that time, not the least of which has been their overbearing in-laws, traveling all over the world in order to help keep the peace between humans and ayashi on dangerous missions, but also all the new additions to their ever growing family.

After their many adventures and trails at Youkai Academy were completed, the Headmaster, Mikogami, rewarded Tsukune and the others by performing a ceremony that split Moka into two bodies, one for each Moka, which rendered useless the Rosario that had connected them for so long.

With the main characters, they are all pretty much the same, only a little older, smarter, wiser and more powerful and professional. The only big differences are that Yukari is all grown up and actually has tits and when Mikogami split the Mokas apart, that also meant splitting their power in half as well. Since then, both have worked hard to regain their old power levels and after a few years managed to surpass their original levels. The only remaining side affect from the splitting was since both Mokas had learned how to control their shinso powers before the ceremony took place, they both had pink hair. When they looked at each other after the ceremony, it was like Omote was looking into a mirror. As a result, Moka has been dying her hair back to her classic silver ever since.

* * *

As requested, here is a list of how the parents look now.

**Tsukune** – He looks are very much the same from the current "Floating Garden Arc," just taller, more grown up, fit, and has short hair.

**Omote** – She looks a little older then she does now with long pink hair that goes all the way down her back and wears it loose.

**Moka** - She looks a little older then she does now with long silver hair that goes all the way down her back and wears it loose.

**Kurumu** - She looks a little older then she does now with medium-long blue hair that goes halfway down her back and wears it in a pony tail that she ties off with a purple ribbon with a small gold star on it in remembrance of her Youki Academy days where she met everyone that eventually became her dearest family.

**Mizore** - She looks a little older then she does now with short-medium length purple hair that just touches her shoulders.

**Yukari** - She looks taller, older, and fuller then she does now (obviously) with short brown hair like she does now (basically how she looked grown up in the manga after taking the growing drops in Season II, Chapter 8).

**Ruby** - She looks a little older then she does now with medium length brown hair that goes down to the middle of her shoulders and wears it in the same style she has always worn it.

**Kokoa **- She looks older then she does now with medium length blonde hair that goes halfway down her shoulders and wears it in twin tails. She no longer dyes her hair and so is a natural blonde again.

Right now, the Aono family is returning home to the small mansion that Fong-Fong bought for them as a wedding present nearly ten years ago.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home**

**The Aono Mansion's Driveway, Hong Kong**

**March 3, 2017**

A row of limos passed the front gate to a small mansion and drove up the driveway and stopped in front of the house. Their home was three stories tall and six stories wide and deep. It was made of mostly wood and was painted brown (which is convenient with all of the kids). They also had two square miles of beachfront property with the ocean just a few hundred meters away, a heavy wall surrounding the house and immediate grounds with motion sensors and inferred detectors on both them and the gate to help protect everyone from anyone that they might've pissed off during their missions, a flower garden on the left side of the house, a hedge maze on the other side, a big water fountain out front in the middle of the circular driveway, two cars in the two-car garage and a dojo out back.

The car doors open and chaos erupts as a number of kids pours out of the cars. They were all dressed in western style clothes since that was normal for many people in Hong Kong due to the heavy western influence. From among the crowd a young boy steps out and begins to address everyone.

"Okay everybody, line up! We need to make sure that everyone is still here and not tied up and left on the plane, passed out from blood loss, or frozen solid, _yet again,"_ Shino says out aloud.

"Okay; Akane and Akihito?"

"We are both here, Onii-san." Akane answered enthusiastically.*

"Naoya and Orihime?" he asks.

"As if anyone would dare to do something to the two of us," Naoya smugly answered.*

"Nemu, Yume and Kuramori?" he calls.

"We're here Shino." Nemu and Yume answered in unison.*

"Fubuki, Setsura, Yukiko and Kouta?" he asks.

"We…"

"Are…"

"Here," Fubuki, Setsura, and Yukiko each say in turn.*

"Sousuke?" he calls out.

"Here, Onii-san." Sousuke says as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.*

"Hinata, Tsuki and I are all here; Takeshi?"

"Why the hell do you always have me last on your damn list?" Takeshi demanded to know.*

"Because your mommy resorted to dirty tricks to get papa," Sousuke said and then yawned.

"And…"

"You…"

"Suck," Fubuki, Setsura, and Yukiko each say in turn and giggle.

"_Of course I suck! I'm a vampire! It's what we do!"_ Takeshi angrily shouted.

"Okay everybody. We can talk about the list later. For now, let's all get ready for dinner," Shino says in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"_I better not be last next time Shino. I mean it!"_ Takeshi yells as he walks toward the house.

"Stop making such a pest of yourself before we have to put you in your place," Orihime says, annoyed.

Takeshi glared at her with red eyes as both Orihime and Naoya glare back with their own red eyes.

"Humph!" Takeshi grunted and walked away.

The moms start to get out of the cars and Ruby walks over to her son.

"Good job Shino. You are such a big help to us. I'm so proud of you my precious son," Ruby lovingly said.

"Anything I can do to help mom," Shino says as they hug each other.

"Now that was a good vacation," Kurumu declared as she stretches her arms and legs out after a long flight and drive.

"Hey Omote, how's Tsukune feeling? Is he still not feeling very well?"

"A little," Omote says as she stepped out of the limo.

"Well to be perfectly honest we did kinda drop a bomb on him, two of them to be exact, hehehe," Yukari giggled.

"Well you two could've at least given him a heads-up before you both gave him the news in front of Yukari's parents," Mizore states as she walks up to the others.

"What…?" Yukari happily asks. "I just wanted to surprise everybody. How was I supposed to know that Moka was going to re-surprise everyone five seconds later? Besides, my parents were happy for the both of us."

"Well I think it's funny how after beating the very worst Youkai Academy had to offer, the yakuza, and even Fairy Tale; that Tsukune still goes weak after hearing those words again. No one would've guessed that he had already heard those same words 16 times before," Moka commented with a little smile on her face.

"Actually it was just 12 times that he heard those words, but it's still a lot of times," Yukari corrected.

"You know that I can hear you, right Moka?" Tsukune asks as he slowly and carefully climbs out of the limo.

"We mean no offense, Tsukune," she replies with a chuckle. "Besides, that little habit of yours is certainly no secret to anybody, least of all to us."

"Well I cannot help going a little weak in the knees after both Yukari and Omote tell me that they're both pregnant again, _and at the same too__!"_ Tsukune shouted.

"You fainted," Mizore corrected.

"_That's beside the point!"_ Tsukune yelled.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble," Yukari said and then started crying.

Tsukune held her close to comfort her.

"I'm not blaming you Yukari. I was just surprised, that's all. You know that my family means everything to me," he told her.

"I love you so much, Tsukune," Yukari says as she hugs him back.

"I guess the hormones are already getting to her," Mizore commented.

"The more the merrier I say, yahoohoohoo!" Kurumu called out.

"I agree. Besides, I think Tsukune's cute when he does that," Omote says and then looks at him with a flushed face.

"Well let's all go inside and relax. We've had an eventful trip and there's no point in just standing around here," Ruby stated. "Shino, can you please keep an eye on your siblings?"

"Sure thing mom," Shino replied and then walked off.

"I'll say that was an eventful trip. Hey Mizore, can you ask your mom to _not_ try to set-up my little Tsuki with any of your relatives again?" Kurumu asked.

"_The same goes with my precious Takeshi. He hardly had any time away from all those little snow-skanks,"_ Kokoa angrily says as she joins everyone.

"Not everyone in my village is related to me and please don't call them snow skanks," Mizore replied.

"_That's not the point!"_ Kurumu and Kokoa both yelled together.

"Look, its bad enough that she's trying to set-up Takeshi and Kouta, but at least they're 9 and 6 years old," Kurumu declared. "But my little Tsuki is just 2 years old. He's not ready for a girlfriend yet. Just because he is an irresistible little man just like his daddy does not mean that your mom can start planning his wedding."

"Tell you what. I'll talk to my mom about that, if you two talk to Kurumu's mom about all of her _extended_ visits with us," Mizore replied.

"_Never mind…!"_ Kurumu and Kokoa both answered together before they turned and walked away.

"I'll be out back in the dojo if anybody needs me," Moka stated.

She starts walking around to the back yard.

"I'm coming with you Onee-sama!" Kokoa declared.

Kokoa runs towards and catches up to her.

"You really feel like getting beat again, Kokoa?" Moka confidently asked.

"Less talking and more fighting, Onee-sama," Kokoa says and gives her a wry grin.

"Hahaha…!" She laughed aloud and put her arm around her little sister. "You've come a long way from how you were before, Kokoa. You still cannot beat me in a fight, but you have become a much better person."

"Does that mean that you are proud of me, Onee-sama?" she hopefully asked her.

"Tell you what. I'll tell you whatever you want me to… _if__…_you can beat me today."

"_You can be a real bitch sometimes Onee-sama,"_ Kokoa says under her breath.

While everybody else walks inside the house, Tsukune and Ruby help Omote and Yukari to the couch in the living room.

"How are you feeling girls? Can I get you anything?" Tsukune asked.

"No, it's okay. I just want to take it easy right now," Omote replied.

"No thank you, Tsukune," Yukari answered.

"Not even something to drink?" Tsukune asked again.

Omote's eyes light up and sparkle.

"You mean it? Yay, Itadakimesu!"

KAPCHU!

She bit him and once again she started drinking the best blood that she had ever drunk in her life.

_Good thing I was already sitting down,_ Tsukune thought.

"Not too much this time, Omote." Yukari told her. "You nearly sucked him dry several times both times you were pregnant before."

Yukari sighed.

"The most dangerous thing to poor Tsukune's health is Omote with her pregnancy cravings."

"And we all thought that she was bad in high school," Mizore says as she sits down.

"I can't help it if I'm addicted to his blood _and_ I have my cravings. Tsukune is just so delicious! And I need the extra nutrition now too," Omote said between bites.

"Just go easy on him will ya? We have a new 'Black and White Duet' that we want to show our Tsukune tonight," Kurumu says as she sits down with Tsuki clinging to her chest, fast asleep. "He will be needing lots of blood tonight for what we have planned for him, hehehe"

"Hahaha…!" Yukari started laughing. "Just don't kill him this time you two. We don't want him to die on us this time."

"It's not my fault that frosted tits froze him solid our first time," Kurumu replied, annoyed.

"But it was your fault that you almost smothered him to death before that boobzilla, hehehe," Yukari jokingly said.

"Hey, last time I checked, we all messed up our first times with Tsukune. You were so nervous that you got a nose bleed and passed out. Moka and Ruby freaked him out with their S&M play and scarred him off. Omote got so nervous that she bit him and wouldn't let go. We had to rush poor Tsukune to the hospital. So none of us has any room to talk about that," Kurumu states as everyone looks away in embarrassment.

"Ehh…? I guess we really should've knocked first before coming in."

"Fong-Fong…!* Ling-Ling…!"* Tsukune shouts.

He gets up and walks over to them and gives them both a big hug.

"How are you two doing?" he asks.

"Find a girlfriend yet?" Mizore teased.

"Eheheh, some things never change, huh?" Fong-Fong replies uncomfortably as he waves to everyone.

"Like Fong-Fong's inability to actually talk with other girls," Ling-Ling laughingly says.

"That was uncalled for Nee-san," Fong-Fong sheepishly said while everyone else laughed.

Fong-Fong cleared his throat to get himself talking.

"If you don't mind girls, I'd like to talk to Tsukune alone for a few minutes."

"Fine by me, I need to put my little Tsuki down to finish his nap and check on my little angels in the kitchen anyway. They were getting dinner started so I need to make sure that they don't start another fire again. I'll let you all know when it's ready," Kurumu tells them as she gets up and starts walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay, we should to go take a bath anyway, right my dear O-mo-te?" Yukari asks with a big suggestive smile on her face.

"Alright, but just remember that we can't horse around right now, okay?" Omote answered.

"Awwwww…" Yukari answered with a disappointed tone.

They left together to go take a bath with Yukari hanging her head the whole way there.

"Mizore and I will make sure that nothing has been destroyed again," Ruby says as she gets up.

"I'll go with you," Ling-Ling eagerly says as she joins the other two girls. "I can't wait to see the little monsters again."

After the girls left, Tsukune motioned to Fong-Fong to have a seat.

"Thank you, Tsukune."

Fong-Fong sits down.

"If you don't mind me saying so, I truly envy you my friend." Fong-Fong said after he sat down.

"Yeah, my life right now is really great. I can't imagine my life happening any other way. I love it like this," Tsukune says while thinking back on his life.

"I also believe that congratulations are in order as well. I heard about Moka and Yukari," Fong-Fong said with a confident look on his face.

"I see your family's ability to sniff out intelligence is as good as ever," Tsukune commented.

"Naturally…" he brags. "And come to think of it, how long has it been now?"

"You mean since I came to work for you here in Hong Kong?"

"Exactly…"

"Well, I'm 28 now, so it's been almost 10 years since I married the girls and started working for you."

"In that case we're going to have to throw you an anniversary party to celebrate both of those days."

Tsukune realizes something.

"You're already planning something, aren't you?"

"Why Tsukune, whatever gave you that impression?" he 'innocently' asks.

"Remember what I said about your family's ability to sniff out intelligence?" Tsukune asked. "Besides, I've known you for what… 12 years now? Do you really think that I wouldn't have figured out a few things about you by now?"

"Hahaha, you're as sharp as ever Tsukune," Fong-Fong laughed. "Recruiting you into my family is something that I will never regret."

"And working with you has allowed me to have all of my kids in… relative… peace."

"Speaking of which, how old are your kids now?"

"Well my kids with Omote are our daughter Akane is 7 and our son Akihito is 3. With Moka, our son Naoya is 8, and our daughter Orahime is 4. With Kurumu, our twin daughters Nemu and Yume are 8, Kuramori is 5, and our son Tsuki is 2."

"Come to think of it; why did Kurumu name him Tsuki?"

"She said that she couldn't think of a better name for a boy."

Fong-Fong laughs to himself.

"That is so like her."

Tsukune smiled to himself and continued.

"My triplets with Mizore; Fubuki, Setsura, and Yukiko are 8, and our son Kouta is 6. My son with Yukari, Sousuke, is 4. My son with Ruby, Shino, is 7, and our daughter Hinata is 5. And lastly, my and Kokoa's son, Takeshi, is 9. And in case you're wondering, Kokoa named him."

"I guessed as much. Definitely an appropriate name for him though. I bet you never thought that you would have 16 kids with numbers 17 and 18 on the way."

"There are a lot of things that have happened over the years that I could never have had imagined in my old life," Tsukune says as he thinks back to how it all started. "Honestly Fong-Fong, I can't imagine a better life for me then the one I have right now. At the moment however, there is something else that you wanted to talk to me about then just me and my family."

"Very true Tsukune," Fong-Fong opened his briefcase and handed a folder to Tsukune.

"This is your next assignment."

Tsukune looked through the folder for a couple minutes and looked up at Fong-Fong with a confused look on his face.

"You've gotta be kidding me, the Ural Mountains? Aren't those next to and even in Siberia?"

"Very good, Tsukune, you know your geography."

"Is there even an airport anywhere near there?"

"We found an old abandoned Soviet Air Force Base about 150 km's from your target destination. You will be provided with snowmobiles to go the rest of the way. You will carry extra gas along with all the equipment that you will need on the sleds, if you need more supplies or anything else, then just radio and ask Nee-san to air-drop you some more."

"And we have to deal with Yeti's?"

"No, Yeti's are in the Himalayan Mountains. This is the Russian Bigfoot."

"What's the difference?" he asked.

"Yeti's are cannibalistic and will kill and eat you on sight."

"And these won't?"

"I don't know."

"_What?"__ he yelled._

"I never met one, so I don't know."

Tsukune sighed.

"When do we leave?"

"That's the spirit Tsukune. You leave in 2 days, pick who you want to come with you and tell me tomorrow so I can get everything ready for you."

"Okay," he sighed.

"Also, good job last month. I wanted to tell you that before you left on your vacation to visit Yukari's and Mizore's villages, but my business trip took longer then I expected."

"Thanks but…" Tsukune leaned in close and whispered to Fong-Fong. _**"**__Do not_ _mention Greece around any of the girls if you value your life. I talked them out of killing you as long as you do not bring it up."_

"_I heard about everything that happened over there. Are they still mad about it?"_Fong-Fong whispered back.

"_Do you feel like risking your life to find out?"_

"_I see your point." _Fong-Fong whispered.

"Okay then Tsukune…" he said out loud. "From now on I won't mention the 'G' word."

"What's the 'G' word?" a young girl's voice asked.

"Why Greece of course," Fong-Fong answered without thinking. "Wait, what? Who said that?"

Fong-Fong and Tsukune look all around them but see nobody.

"Mommy…! Uncle Fongy said the 'G' word!"

"Yeah, he said it mommy!"

Tsukune and Fong-Fong both look up and see the twins on the ceiling.

"_Nemu…! Yume…! Get off of the ceiling right now! What have I told you two young ladies about climbing on the walls and ceiling?"_ Tsukune sternly asked them.

"But mommy told us to stay up here until uncle Fongy said the 'G' word," Nemu replied.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to kill uncle Fongy as soon as she could," Yume said.

"_Say _w_hat…?" __a panic-stricken_Fong-Fong yells and starts looking all around him.

"_He said it Tsukune! Now I can kill him!" _Kurumu yells out.

Kurumu bursts into the room with Mizore following right behind her.

"_I'll freeze his legs, and then you cut him in half!" _Mizore yells.

"_Whaaaaat…?" __Fong-Fong screams like a little girl, jumps up and starts running for his very life._

_"I'm sorry! I had no idea that you would run into a lost tribe of Amazon women and that they would kidnap and do all those things with Tsukune! Please forgive me!"_

"_Never!"__ a very furious Kurumu yells.__ "Tsukune is our breeding stud and nobody else's!"_

"When did I become a horse?"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Akane** **and Akihito** are Omote's children. Akane is 7 years old, has long pink hair, green eyes that sparkle like emeralds and is the spitting image of her mother. Akihito is 3 years old with short light brown hair and eyes. Their personalities are both a lot like their mother's and are avid blood lovers. Their combat abilities still need some work, but they should not be underestimated.

**Akane** means (deep red). She was very red when she was born and Omote thought that it would be a perfect name for a little Vampire.

**Akihito** means (bright). After he was born and Tsukune held him for the first time, the dawn's first light shined in Tsukune's face and he said "it's bright." So Omote named him that.

Note: **Naoya and Orihime** are Moka's children (as you might have guessed from his attitude). Naoya is 8 years old with short dark brown hair and eyes. Orihime is 4 years old with long dark brown hair and purple eyes. Naoya is proud, very respectful (towards certain people), stubborn, strong and despises weakness. Orihime is just like her brother with the added fact that she feels that she needs to push and prove herself even more so since her older brother is bigger and more powerful then she is. Both are smart, capable, strong and skilled in hand-to-hand combat.

**Naoya **means (Honest one; straight arrow). Moka wanted him to be always be true to himself and his family.

**Orihime **means (woven princess). Moka and Tsukune named her that because she looked like a little princess in her swaddling cloth.

Note: **Nemu, Yume** **and Kuramori** are Kurumu's daughters. Nemu and Yume are both 8 years old, identical twins with shoulder length dark blue hair and eyes that look like sapphires (good luck trying to tell them apart from their looks alone). Kuramori is 5 years old with long light blue hair and violet eyes. The twins are both outgoing, sometimes talk together as one, and have been heavily influenced by Grandma Ageha (which explains why they are both a lot like how Kurumu was before Tsukune came into her life). Kuramori is withdrawn, shy and overall more like how her mother is now. All of them are very skilled hand-to-hand fighters with still growing talents for illusions, dream diving, barriers and cooking.

**Nemu** means (sleep, die, sleepy). Kurumu wanted her to become powerful so that she could protect her family.

**Yume** means (dream). Kurumu wanted her to be talented so that she could help protect her family.

**Kuramori** means (Dark Forest). Kurumu wanted her to be smart and have a deep personality so that she could take care of her family.

Note: **Fubuki, Setsura, Yukiko, and Kouta** are Mizore's children. Fubuki, Setsura and Yukiko are triplets and are 8 years old. All of them have purple hair, deep blue eyes and is the spitting image of their mother. The only way to tell them apart is by their hair. Fubuki has long hair, Setsura has medium-long hair, and Yukiko has shoulder length hair. They sometimes like to speak the same sentence in turn to mess with people's heads a little bit. Kouta is 6 years old with light brown hair with whitish-blue blue eyes that look like crystals. The triplets are a lot like their mom except for the fact that they have a lot of siblings to help keep them active, moving, and hot. They go through a lot of candy because of that and so have to take extra special care of their teeth. They are well versed in Yuki'Onna techniques. Kouta meanwhile, leaves a lot to be desired as far as fighting goes since he is a human (there is no male version of a Yuki'Onna). However, human males born from Yuki'Onna are known to be able to withstand the cold far better then most others.

**Fubuki** means (Snowstorm). Mizore wanted her to become powerful to protect her family.

**Setsura** means (Snow Companion). Mizore wanted her to always be there for her family.

**Yukiko** means (Happiness or Snow Child). Mizore wanted her to always be a joy to her family.

**Kouta** means (Peace and Thick, Big). Tsukune suggested it since both he and Mizore wanted him to grow happy, big, and strong.

Note: **Sousuke** is Yukari's only child so far. He is 4 years old with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He is a talented witch and is every bit as mischievous as his mother was before she met Tsukune, has a big mouth and he still needs to get serious with his magical training.

**Sousuke** can have several meanings depending on how it was written. Sosuke (Sousuke) ends with a common suffix "-suke", which means "assistance". "Sou" may mean a lot of things including "clever", "idea", "whole", "seeming", "former", "monk", or "destroy". Needless to say, he definitely lives up to his name.

Note: **Shino and Hinata** are Ruby's children. Shino is 7 years old with dark brown hair and his mother's naturally violet eyes. Hinata is 5 years old with light brown hair and dark green eyes. Shino is a natural born leader with a great talent for his mother's sensei's old plant magic and has been learning some arcane magic as well. Hinata is every bit as mischievous as her younger brother Sousuke and gets into trouble a lot since she usually goes along with whatever he says. She likes to use the same magic tricks that Sousuke uses (Yukari's old magic tricks) to pull pranks on other people. Shino is a force to be reckoned with since he is smart, talented, and versed in the basics of hand-to-hand combat (even though he is not that good at it yet). Hinata, like her younger brother Sousuke, needs to get serious about her training.

**Shino** means (of faith). Ruby wanted him to always be faithful to those around him.

**Hinata** means (sunflower or facing the sun). When she first saw her, she reminded Ruby of her beloved sunflowers back on the Witch's Ranch.

Note: **Tsukiya** (but everyone just calls him **Tsuki** for short) is Kurumu's son. He is 2 years old with ocean blue colored hair and light blue eyes. He is a real attention hog for his age. Despite his young age, he is already showing promise of greater talent in the future.

**Tsukiya** means (Moon to be). Kurumu named him that since it was very similar to his father's name, so she thought that it was the perfect name for both a boy and an Incubus.

Note: **Takeshi** is Kokoa's one and only son and the oldest of all of his siblings. He is 9 years old with short, platinum blonde hair and deep green eyes. Both his looks and personality is a cross between his parents. He has his mother's strength and weapons master talent and his father's brains. While he excels at handling weapons, his hand-to-hand skills are very good as well.

**Takeshi** means (military, warrior). A perfect name for him since Kokoa wanted him to become a great and mighty warrior that would one day surpass even her.

* * *

Note: **Fong-Fong** is taller, but still slim and still has his traditional Chinese pony tail.

Note: **Ling-Ling** is of course the same (because she is dead, pun intended).

* * *

**The story behind the story Pt 2**

As you can see, it is set 10 years after Tsukune and the girls graduated from Youkai Academy, got married, and started working with Wong Fong-Fong in Hong Kong. So since it is supposed to pick up after everything that is currently happening, I will be extremely careful about adding anything that might contradict what happens in the manga (it is a bit of a pain I know, but that is just how I am).

I understand that some have declared my story to be too "sweet," "perfect," or "syrup," whatever that means (I always thought that syrup was more sticky than anything else, but whatever), and full of "fluff." If you decide that you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Just do not be rude about it and leave a flame review. Constructive criticism I welcome; flaming, I do not.

Also, I am not a "fluffy" type of writer. I am a realistic one. Sometimes things will be really good, other times it will downright suck and then some. But is this not life itself for most of us? Besides which, with the addition of the following arcs, I can tell you right now, "sweet," "fluffy," or "syrup" does not really describe them very well in any sense of those words.

I always keep two questions in mind when I write my story. 1) How believable and possible is it (I hate stories that try to be serious but do so many unbelievable things that they look like a kid's show), and 2) is everything that everyone says and does within their individual characteristics? If you pay close enough attention, I firmly believe that I have succeeded in doing that very well. I am also a big stickler for keeping it as close to the original manga as possible.

I realize that some have asked why I would put so many kids into my story, so I will ask this: Can you really see any of these girls wanting to stop at just one kid, seriously? With Kurumu and Mizore especially, they have repeatedly hinted (or in Mizore's case just came out and said it multiple times) that they both wanted to have a big family. So if anything, I would say that I under did it with those two. Like it or not, the kids can add up pretty quickly when you have this many wives.

As for the kid's names not being absolutely perfect, I have never been good with names period and all of these were in another language to boot. So give me a break. I think the overall storyline and telling more then makes up for that.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	2. Chapter 2: The 7th Wife

It is week before Tsukune is supposed to marry all six of the girls that he has loved, fought alongside with and been to hell and back with for years now. Tsukune is now at home with his mother to spend some time with her, getting ready for the big day and trying to keep his mom from having yet _another_ nervous breakdown since she is about to lose her one and only baby boy to not one, but six girls that are not even human. Little does Tsukune know that fate was about to come calling.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The 7th Wife**

**The Aono Household, Japan**

**10 Years Ago**

**March 13, 2007**

It is a warm, sunny day in Aono Tsukune's hometown. It is mid-day and the birds are singing. Aono Koji (his father) is at work and Aono Kasumi (his mother) is washing her and her son's lunchtime dishes while Tsukune is reading a book in the living room. Tsukune is wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt with light brown pants and his mom is wearing her normal clothes. Then, the doorbell rings.

"Tsukune, the door bell just rang, can you see who is at the door?" his mother called out.

"Okay mom, I'll get it," he answers.

Tsukune puts his bookmark in his book, puts it down and walks over to the front door. He opens it.

"Hel-"

BAM!

"Looooooo…" Tsukune drops to the ground, unconscious.

Tsukune was feeling really good about everything that has happened and that will happen in the near future. So since he was fully at ease and he was not suspecting anything out of the ordinary, he is taken completely off guard.

"Hehehe, now you're mine, Tsukune. After I'm done with you, none of those tramps will _ever_ want to marry you; hehehe, so much for your upcoming marriage next week, lover boy."

"Tsukune, who was at… the…?"

A minute later, Kasumi walks over to the door and sees it wide open with Tsukune nowhere to be seen.

"Tsukune?" she calls, confused.

She stands in the doorway looking around worriedly.

"Tsukune…? Tsukune, where are you?"

She realizes that her only little boy was gone without trace.

_"Tsukune!" __she cries out._

* * *

**The Aono Household**

**An Hour Later**

There is another knock at the door quickly followed by frantic footsteps and the door flying open. Kasumi sees both of the Mokas, Yukari and Ruby, all in their normal clothes.

Kasumi had called Omote on her cell phone since Tsukune had kept her number written down next to the home phone since she had recently changed her phone number. After she called and told her what had happened, Omote then called everyone else and told the Chairman who called the Bus Driver to take them to the human world.

"_Oh Moka, thank haven you've arrived!"_ a frantic Kasumi cries out.

"_We got here as soon as we could mom,"_ Omote said.

"_What happened?"_ Moka asks.

"_Where's Tsukune?"_ Yukari asked.

"Everyone please! Give her a minute to talk," Ruby asks them before speaking to Kasumi. "Mrs. Aono, can you please tell us what happened?"

"_He's gone!" __she cries out._ "Someone took him. Someone rang the doorbell and he went to go answer it. When I came out here the door was wide open and he was gone."

Kasumi started crying again.

"Have you tried calling his cell phone?" Ruby asked.

"His phone is here along with his shoes. He never leaves the house without both of them," she said.

"We'll get him back Mrs. Aono. Don't you worry about it," Yukari said to reassure her.

"Of course we will. We'll find him mom, no matter what," Omote seconded.

"Thank you so much girls. By the way, where are Kurumu and Mizore?" she asked.

"Kurumu is out with her mom shopping and getting fitted for her wedding dress and Mizore is in her village doing the same," Yukari answered. "They are both on their way and will get here as soon as they can. I'm just glad that the rest of us were all staying over at Youkai Academy for a little while and were able to get here as quickly as we did."

"Time's wasting you three," Moka angrily declares as she clenches her fist and grits her teeth. _"We need to find our groom and kill whoever it was that messed with our family!"_

"Well we can't just go looking all over the town blindly," Ruby stated. "I already have my crows out searching the city, but they haven't found him yet."

"I take it that you have another suggestion then?" Moka asked.

"Indeed I do," Ruby replies and then turns to Yukari.

"Yukari, do you have any dogs or something else that can track scents among your summons?" she asked her.

"Yes I do! I have the porcupine that the headmaster gave me!" Yukari happily answered.

"A porcupine…?" Kasumi asked, confused. "They can track scents like a dog?"

"This one can." Yukari answered. "Just give me a second."

Yukari performs the summons.

POOF!

"_That's no porcupine!" _Kasumi screams.

"Actually it's a monster beast porcupine, but he is very well behaved," Omote told her. "He's even housebroken."

"I don't even care anymore. _I just want my baby back!"_ Kasumi yells and then starts crying again.

"Alright Togezou,* find Tsukune!" Yukari ordered him.

Togezou sniffs around the doorway and Yukari turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, cast a spell on him to make him look like a regular dog to the other humans."

"Good idea," Ruby said before she cast the spell.

"Look…!" Yukari excitedly yells. "His tail's waging! He did it! He's found Tsukune's scent!"

As Togezou sniffs around the doorway, he suddenly stops dead in his tracks and backs up, shivering.

"Huh…? What's wrong boy?" Yukari asks him.

Togezou runs back inside and hides behind Tsukune's mother.

"_What's he doing? Why won't he let go of me?"_ she yells with a stressed voice.

"He's scared," Yukari observes.

"Scared…?" Moka asked, confused.

"What is he scared of?" Rubi asked.

"I thought he was not supposed to be scared of anything," Moka commented.

"No, there is something that he's scared of." Yukari replies. "The headmaster told me that there was only one thing that he was scared of, one person."

Yukari's eyes widened and she dashed outside to search the ground around the front door.

"Can you please tell him to get off of me?" Kasumi asks her.

"What in the world are you looking for?" Moka asks as all of the girls come out following Yukari.

"Yukari, what are you thinking?" Ruby asked. "Who's he scared of?"

"I found it!" Yukari declares.

"Found what?" Omote asked.

"_What I was afraid of. Tsukune is in danger; we need to find him and fast!"_ Yukari yells.

"_Who took him?"_ Moka demanded to know.

"What was it that you found?" Ruby asked.

"What I was afraid of," Yukari answered. "I found fresh bat droppings."

"…Bat droppings…?" everyone asked, very confused.

"The headmaster said that at the start of our second year of high school that Togezou was chewing on Tsukune's head when someone hit him and sent him flying. After that, he was scared to death of that person," Yukari explained. "Now that I've found fresh bat droppings here in the middle of the day when they almost never come out while it's still light out, there's no doubt about who took him now."

"You don't mean…?" Ruby asked with a worried expression on her face.

"_Are you serious?"_ Moka asked as she tensed up.

"_Oh no, we need to save him now!"_ Omote yells.

"_Let's go everyone!"_ Moka shouted.

All of the girls came to the same realization and took off running. As they leave, Kasumi calls out the door.

_"Can you please take your pet with you girls? Girls…?__ Ouch…!"_

* * *

**A Motel Room, somewhere in Town**

After knocking Tsukune out, the kidnapper quickly carried him away to the motel room that the kidnapper had already rented and stocked with everything needed for the plan to work ahead of grabbing Tsukune and bringing him back. The kidnapper talks to the unconscious Tsukune.

"I'm almost done getting everything ready for you now, lover boy. Soon we will begin and your marriage plans will end. Now, drink up sleepy head."

The kidnapper tilts Tsukune's head up and sticks a funnel in his mouth. As a liquid is poured down his throat, Tsukune regains his consciousness and coughs as he spits the funnel out of his mouth.

"What did you just pour down my throat? Who are you? Where am I? Why are you doing all this? What's going on here?" Tsukune demanded to know.

_SMACK!_

"_Silence you worm! Or I will gag you too!"_

As Tsukune's mind comes around, he realizes that his arms and legs are firmly tied to a chair and that he's been blindfolded. He starts to think things through.

_Okay, I'm tied up, my mind and senses are slowly starting to clear up, if I can get him to talk a little more then maybe I can recognize his voice and at least figure out who it is, if he has anyone else with him and why he's doing this._

"Why did you bring me here? What do you hope to gain from all this?" Tsukune asked.

SMACK!

"_Shut up!"_ the kidnapper yelled at him.

_That voice, it couldn't be._

Tsukune then quickly thinks of something to see if his guess was right.

"Did you hear what I did with both Moka's last night?"

"_Shut up you bastard!"_

BASH!

The kidnapper screamed and hit Tsukune so hard that he was slammed hard onto the floor. He tasted his own blood as it slowly trickled from his nose and lip.

"_You are not and never will be good enough for my Onee-sama! Never…!"_

"I thought so, Kokoa!"

"Took you long enough to figure that out, hot stuff. By the way, don't even bother trying to break free. I tested those ropes out on Haiji not too long ago. He almost starved to death before someone finally found him, _that lucky lolicon bastard._ So, you… are… not… going… anywhere," Kokoa confidently told him.

"I take it that this is your way of objecting to me marrying your sisters?" Tsukune asked her.

"_Only one of them is my true sister!"_ Kokoa yelled.

"Look, we can go back and forth about this for hours here. So how about we talk about how you plan on sabotaging our marriage."

"I am going to show my Onee-sama that you are a perverted sex crazed fiend."

"Huh…?"

"After she sees just what kind of person you really are, she will never want to have anything to do with you ever again, hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Okaaay… how?" he asked.

"Simple…" she began to explain. "You are going to attack me."

"Huh? Is this another one of your half-baked-that-always-comes-back-to-bite-you-in-t he-ass plans, Kokoa?"

"_Sh-shut up you bastard!_ After I get it all on camera and show it to my Onee-sama-"

"But why in the world would I attack you?" Tsukune interrupted. "I mean, aside from you kidnapping and hitting me, why would I do that, and how would that make me a sex crazed-"

Tsukune stopped mid-sentence after he felt his body suddenly starting to get hot and his senses become sharper.

"Looks like you're starting to feel it."

"That stuff you poured down my throat, what was it?"

"Hahaha, now you are starting to figure it out. After that potion takes full affect, you'll be caught on camera trying to attack me. Of course trying is all you can do since there is no way a lowly human like you could ever win against a vampire like me," Kokoa confidently told him. "As a bonus, I get to give you the beating of your lifetime. Think of it as my parting gift, because after my plan is completed, I will never have to see your stupid face ever again, muhahahahaha!"

_This is bad; I gotta get out of here before something happens!_

"It won't be long now, lover boy. I just need to turn this digital camera on and start recording."

Unable to think of anything else, Tsukune uses his trump card.

"First seal of the Holy Lock, _release!"_

With his massive power boost Tsukune easily shatters the chair and breaks free of the ropes and stands up.

"_What the…? What's going on here? How the hell did you break free?"_ Kokoa demanded to know.

"Don't get in my way Kokoa. I don't want you to get hurt."

Tsukune tried to get to the door.

"Get hurt… _me…? __I will hit you so hard you'll never wake up again!"_ Kokoa screams as she lunges and swings her fist at him.

Kokoa stopped dead in her tracks after she saw that Tsukune had disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

Suddenly sensing danger behind her, Kokoa jumps forward to get some distance, but her hand is grabbed in mid-air and she is slammed down hard onto the bed.

"How dare you…"

Kokoa looked up at Tsukune's now vacant red eyes looking down at her.

_Crap…! The potion's taken full affect! Not only that, but he's using the power of my Onee-sama's blood!_

Tsukune just looks at her not saying a word.

"Ahh… hey Tsukune, you know this was all just a joke right? Just a silly little joke and we can stop now, hahaha," Kokoa nervously laughed.

As Tsukune slowly moves towards her, Kokoa yells at him.

"Don't you dare Tsukune! I don't care if your mind is gone or not! If you so much as lay a finger on me you'll regret it!"

Tsukune grabs and rips her clothes off and Kokoa realizes that she is in deep trouble like never before.

"Oh crap, I really did it this time! Oh crap! Oh crap! _Oh craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap…!"_

* * *

**On the Motel's Roof**

**6 Hours Later**

Ko-san has been keeping watch as Kokoa told him to do on the roof. He hated having to sit on a hot roof in the bright sunlight all day, but he liked his mistress' wrath even less. He hears a crow's calls from behind him, turns around and sees a few crows now flying away. Realizing that they had to of been sent by Ruby, he quickly flies down and starts yelling through the door to alert his mistress.

"Kokoa-sama, Kokoa-sama…! We have a problem, wee! One of the crows belonging to the big witch just saw me and we need to get out here!"

Not getting any response, he continues yelling.

"Let me in Kokoa-sama! We need to go, let me in!"

Still not getting any answer from inside, he crashes through the window and looks around the room.

Seeing her on the bed, naked and unconscious, he screams out.

_"Kokoa-sama…!_ What in the world happened to you? Please wake up Kokoa-sama! Please say something!" he begged her.

Kokoa opens her eyes and tries to say something.

_"I think…"_

"What was that Mistress? I can't hear you. Please say something," he pleads.

"_I think… I think… I'm in love."_

"Huh?" an extremely confused Ko-san asks.

BOOM!

The door explodes and Ruby and Omote burst through the doorway.

"Tsukune…? Tsukune, where are you?" Omote calls out.

She looks around and sees him unconscious on the floor.

_"Tsukune…!"_

"_What in the name of haven happened here, Kokoa?"_ Ruby demanded to know.

"Later Kokoa, wee…!"

Ko-san tries to fly past Ruby, but she swats him to the ground with her wand and pins him down underneath her foot.

"_You're not going anywhere you flying rat!"_

"We...e…"

After Omote puts Tsukune's unconscious head onto her lap, she looks at Kokoa.

"Kokoa, what did you do to him? Why did you bring him to this motel?"

"_More like; what did he do to me?_" Kokoa weakly says.

"_I got your message crow, Ruby!"_ Yukari yells out as she runs into the room panting. "What happened…? Where's everyone else?"

"They're still searching the city. See what you can make of this," Ruby tells her.

Yukari catches her breath and takes a good look around the room.

"What the hell…? Tsukune, what was she trying to do to you?" Yukari calls out.

Tsukune opens his eyes and sees the girls around him. He then tries to speak as he slowly comes around.

"_Moka… Yukari… Ruby… I'm so glad to see you all."_

"Please tell us what happened to you Tsukune," Omote asked him.

Tsukune tells the girls everything that he could remember and now finishes his explanation.

"…_and then I tried to get past her. After that, I must've blacked out."_

"That's not all, look at this!" Yukari yells out. "She put in pollen from the Snow White flower and a bottle of pure adrenalin into her potion!"

"_What?"_ Ruby and Omote shout together.

"_This potion would've had the Pope putting a porn star to shame for hours on end!"_ Yukari explained.

Ruby grinds her teeth and looks at Kokoa.

"_Kokoa, you mean to tell me… that you two… actually did do… __that?"_

"Ruby, Yukari, get Tsukune out of here," Omote told them and then stood up, staring at the far wall.

"But Omote we-" Ruby tried to say.

"_I said to get him out of here!"_ Omote interrupted.

"What are you-?" a very shocked and confused Ruby asked her.

"_Now!" _screams Omote.

Ruby began to feel an intense, menacing and murderous aura coming from Moka. She then realized what was going on and grabbed Tsukune's arms.

"_Yukari, grab Tsukune's legs and let's start running!"_

"_Right behind you!"_ she yelled back.

Both of the witches run outside with the still mostly out of it Tsukune and set up a strong barrier around the area to prevent any humans from getting near the scene. All the while, Ruby kept thinking to herself that it was the first time she had ever seen Omote with blood red eyes, silver hair and a youki that matched Moka's.

Afterwards, everyone married Tsukune as planned the next week. It was a very beautiful and somewhat interesting ceremony. Kokoa however, did not attend. She just disappeared. No one knew what had happened to her. Tsukune and the others didn't tell anyone the details about what had happened the week before. The seven of them figured that since she not only failed in her plan to ruin their wedding but had also gotten her ass kicked by Omote that she just didn't want to face any of them anymore.

* * *

**The Aono Mansion, Hong Kong**

**Ten Months Later**

**January 10, 2008**

It was a cool but nice afternoon at the Aono household and everybody's home and taking it easy for a change. Then, Tsukune heard the door bell ring.

"I got it."

He walks over to and opens the door.

"Hel… _Kokoa!" _he screams.

"_Tsukune!" _a joyful Kokoa yells out.

She jumps onto Tsukune and knocks him down to the floor with her sitting on top of him.

"Miss me?" she asks with a big smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asks her. "Where the hell have you been all this time?"

"I was getting you the best present in the world and I wanted to come and show you."

"Huh?" a confused Tsukune asks.

Kokoa dashes outside, comes back in, hands Tsukune a warm, soft bundle wrapped in a blanket and smiles at him.

"What is…?" an even more confused Tsukune asks.

After the girls rushed in after hearing Tsukune's shout, they see their uninvited guest.

"_Kokoa!" _they all yell in unison.

"Welcome, fellow wives," a very proud and confident Kokoa says as she stands up in front of six very angry women.

"_Fellow wife…? After what you did to him the last time? I'll kill you!"_ Kurumu yells as her wings and nails start growing out.

"Right behind you, Kumuru!" a pissed-off Mizore agrees and grows out her _Ice Claws._

"Wait, stop; you can't kill her!" Tsukune called out.

"_Why not?"_ both Kumuru and Mizore shout.

The bundle started to move and cry.

"Because of this," Tsukune shows the girls what he was holding.

"His name is Takeshi, and he's my and Tsukune's son," Kokoa told them.

"_WHAT?" _all of the girls all scream out.

Kokoa picked Takeshi back up and cradles him in her arms to quiet him down.

"_You took his first time __and__ had his first kid?"_ Kurumu yells.

"_I was supposed to have Tsukune's first child you brat!"_ Mizore shouted.

Ruby gritted her teeth.

"You named him Takeshi? I guess someone like you would name him something like that," Yukari stated.

"_Shut it witch girl! He is my son and I can name him whatever I want to! Humph!"_

Thinking it was the perfect time to drop the last bomb on everyone, she adds one last thing.

"That's not all; he's a _full_ vampire."

"_What, how is that possible?" _Moka demanded.

"But… but that shouldn't be possible. If he really is Tsukune's son, then he should be only half vampire," Omote said.

"Well Tsukune is the only guy I've ever been with, so you girls figure it all out."

Afterwards, Yukari confirmed that not only was Takeshi indeed Tsukune's son, but also that he really was a full vampire. She figured out that when Tsukune released the first seal of his holy lock that his youki was so strong that it infected his sperm and temporally turned them all into that of a full vampire. Given the situation, Kokoa was very reluctantly accepted as Tsukune's 7th (and hopefully last) wife, for Takeshi's sake. Needless to say, their lives together from here on out, would be anything but dull.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Note: _**Togezou** is the animal that was chewing on Tsukune's head in Season II, Chapter 3.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner and a Story

The Aono family has safely returned home without incident and is getting ready to have dinner together. Tsukune has also invited both Fong-Fong and Ling-Ling to join them for dinner as well, despite the mixed feeling the girls have towards Fong-Fong right now.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dinner and a Story**

**The Aono Mansion, Hong Kong**

**March 3, 2017**

"Dinner's ready!" Kurumu announced from the kitchen.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes," Tsukune shouted back.

Tsukune is busy bandaging Fong-Fong's wounds in one of the first floor bathrooms in their home.

"Ouch! Please be more careful when you're tightening the bandages Tsukune," Fong-Fong requested.

"Are you feeling any better Fong-Fong?"

"I started feeling better the second I got to stop running for my life," he answered, irritated.

"Yeah, I thought something like this might happen. That's why I also limited their window to kill you to just ten minutes. So, good job running around until the clock ran out," Tsukune told him as he continues to wrap the bandages around Fong-Fong's wounds.

"I guess the stopwatch feature on the watch I get you every year for your birthday came in handy then."

"You know it."

"But what made you think that this would happen?"

"You mean besides the fact that you still do things without thinking them through beforehand?" Tsukune asked him.

"That was uncalled for, Tsukune," Fong-Fong sheepishly admitted.

Tsukune started laughing to himself.

"Well, was I wrong?"

Too embarrassed to say anything to Tsukune, he continued talking.

"Besides, you know the girls. They have a habit of making sure that they get whatever they set their sights on when they want it badly enough. And tonight, that just happened to be your hide."

"I guess," Fong-Fong replied. "I wasn't expecting your kids to help them out though."

Tsukune laughs as he answers him.

"If you had a pissed off Kurumu for a mom and she told you to do something, you would not want to argue with anything she told you to do either."

"Somehow I doubt she had to do very much arm twisting with the twins. You even said it yourself, Tsukune. They are a lot like how their mother was before she joined your group."

"Unfortunately, yeah, you're right about that. I have no doubt that Kurumu will be able to straiten them out eventually, but the sooner that happens the better. I don't want them to get themselves or others hurt on account of them."

Tsukune stops and thinks back for a few seconds before catching himself.

"Well, if nothing else, at least they didn't hit any vital areas."

Tsukune finishes bandaging all of Fong-Fong's injuries.

"It's time for dinner, so let's get something to eat, Fong-Fong."

They both step out into the hallway and start walking towards the dinner room.

"Thanks again for having us over for dinner Tsukune."

"No problem, Fong-Fong. We enjoy having you two over."

"I just hope that I don't have to start running for my life again, or worry about Kurumu poisoning me during dinner, hahaha."

Suddenly concerned with what he just said, Fong-Fong stopped laughing and nervously asked Tsukune a serious question.

"Hey Tsukune, Kurumu is not going to poison me during dinner, right?"

Tsukune stopped walking and thought hard to himself for a minute.

"Probably not," he answered.

"_You had to think for a minute to come up with that answer?"_ Fong-Fong asked with a very worried and angry face.

"This coming from guy that has no idea as to how dangerous these Russian Bigfoots are?" Tsukune asked and then started walking again.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't married to Bigfoot!" Fong-Fong replies as he starts walking also.

"Last time _I_ checked, that was because you still have a problem talking to women," Tsukune said with a big smile on his face.

"Shut up," Fong-Fong says as Tsukune laughs and puts his arm around his still single friend.

"Buck up Fong-Fong, you will find someone someday," Tsukune reassured. "Who knows, she might even be closer than you think."

"Thank you, my brother," Fong-Fong replied. "Although, what did you mean by closer than-"

"Providing that he lives long enough, that is."

Fong-Fong and Tsukune turn around to see Yukari walking towards them from behind.

"You never know when an accident might just 'accidentally' happen," Yukari said with a strait face.

Fong-Fong is visibly hurt by her words.

"After everything we went through together back in Youkai Academy and since then, even you feel that way right now, Yukari?" Fong-Fong asked her. "I even agreed to keep secret everything that happened with your Ishin Den…"

"Shut _uuuuup!" _Yukari shouts and quickly casts a fire spell that burned Fong-Fong black. _"Agreeing to say nothing about something means that you say nothing about it!"_

"Okay… my bad," smoke comes out of Fong-Fong's mouth as he replies.

He falls over flat on his face with his body smoldering and some small flames burning his hair. Tsukune meanwhile, knowing Yukari as well as he did, especially how she is when she's hormonal, had dived into an open doorway to avoid the blast. After Fong-Fong hit the floor, he stuck his head out to make sure that the coast was clear and then came out.

"I'm glad I dived into the side room before that attack hit."

Tsukune looked Fong-Fong over.

"Come on Fong-Fong; let's get you cleaned up, _again," Tsukune sighed._

A short time later, Tsukune, Fong-Fong, and everyone else are all sitting at the table eating dinner together.

"You sure you d-don't want anything to eat, Aunty Lingy?" Kuramori asked.

"It's okay Kuramori," Ling-Ling assured her. "You know that I do not have to eat, because-"

"_You're already dead!"_ all the kids shout together and everyone starts laughing.

"You children say the cutest things," Ling-Ling says as she laughs with them.

"Well you've said it so many times before Aunty Lingy," Akane said.

"Very true my dear. However, right now all I want to do is to spoil this little man right here," Ling-Ling says and starts hugging Tsuki.

"Little Tsuki, did you charm your Aunty Lingy into pampering you _again?"_ Kurumu asks as she picks up and cradles him. "You naughty little boy; you know you shouldn't do that."

"That's our little brother, hehehe," Nemu and Yume say together and giggle to themselves.

"Okay everyone; let's just finish our meal before it gets cold," Omote suggests.

After dinner, Tsukune tries to relax on a couch in the living room but quickly finds himself surrounded by his own kids.

"Hey daddy, can you tell us another story?" Akihito asked him.

"Yeah, tell us a story, papa!" Hinata seconded.

"Well which story would everyone like to hear about?" Tsukune asked everyone.

"What about the trip you just went on daddy?" Akane asked. "Where was it again? Gree- something or other I think"

"You know, Tsukune, I think we better get going and let you have some more quality family time," Fong-Fong says on his way towards the door. "Come on Nee-san, let's go."

"Okay, little brother," Ling-Ling sighs as she stands up and addresses her hosts.

"Thank you all for having us tonight, especially you my little Tsuki," Ling-Ling says as she picks him up and hugs him tight.

"_Hey Onee-chan, do you think Tsuki will ever grow out of charming Aunty Lingy into giving him all that attention?"_ Yume whispered.

"_I hope not little sister, it's still so funny to watch, hehehe,"_ Nemu said as they both started giggling to themselves.

"W-well I don't think its right to ch-charm people like that," Kuramori says to her two big sisters.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud little sis," Nemu said.

"Yeah, Onee-chan is right. We're succubi and he's an Incubus, its all part of who we are," Yume agreed.

"I know all that, b-but still… t-that's not how mommy got daddy in the end, so I d-don't want to do that either," Kuramori replied.

"Whatever," the twins both say together.

"See you soon everyone," Fong-Fong says as he waves goodbye to everyone on his way out the door. As he starts walking towards his limo, he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Leaving before anyone else mentions the 'G' word again, Fongy boy?"

Turning around, Fong-Fong and Ling-Ling sees Kokoa stepping out of the shadows.

"I guess you're not as dumb as you look, Fongy Boy."

"_Hey, I didn't say the 'G' word again, so you can't touch me Kokoa!"_ Fong-Fong shouts at her.

"What 'G' word is that?" Kokoa asked.

"Ha…! Not this time Kokoa! You are not going to trick me into saying it again!" Fong-Fong loudly declares.

"What 'G' word is she talking about, little brother?" Ling-Ling asked, confused.

"She means Greeeeeeeeeeee… No, wait…! I didn't finish saying the word Kokoa!"

"_Close enough…! Ko-chan, Morning Star…!"_

"_Craaap…!"_ Fong-Fong yells as he starts running for his life, _yet again._

Confused by what was going on, Ling-Ling wondered to herself.

"Oh my, was it something we said?"

Back inside, Tsukune started telling his kids the story that they had asked him to tell.

"Okay kids, I'll tell all of you that story again," Tsukune tells them before he starts. "Ten years ago, as a reward for everything we did for him during all of our adventures back at Youkai Academy, the headmaster..."

"You mean that weird old guy in the dress?" Takeshi interrupted.

"It's not a dress, it's a robe," Omote corrected.

"Still looked like a dress to me," Takeshi replied.

"Anyway…" Tsukune continued. "He preformed a ceremony that split Moka into two bodies, one for Moka and one for Omote. After that, Omote insisted that since there was originally only one Moka, that she should stay being Moka and that we should just call her Omote like we had been. They have been like twin sisters ever since."

Tsukune continues the storytelling.

"After all that and thanks to your Uncle Fongy, I finally had everything I needed to support everyone and finally got up the courage to ask everyone to marry me, and obviously, they all said yes. After that, we started working with your Uncle Fongy to help keep the peace between humans and ayashi and we have been doing so ever since."

"I-it was also after all that when mommy Kokoa c-came to live with us with Takeshi Onii-san, r-right, daddy?" Kouta asked.

"That's right, Kouta. It was also thanks to mommy Kokoa that we found a way to make it so that some of your brothers and sisters could be born as full vampires and not have to deal with the stigma many have against Damphirs (half-Vampire half-human). Also, since there are no half Succubi (since that is not how they work), Yuki'Onna (since they are the same), or witches (since they are basically humans with magical powers anyway), everybody is 100% one thing or another."

Hearing the front door close, Tsukune looks over and sees Kokoa coming inside and joining everyone.

"Hey Kokoa, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just 'getting' a small, weak, and girlish looking, 'workout," Kokoa says with an evil grin on her face.

"_I'm not even going to ask,"_ Tsukune quietly said to himself.

"Hey papa, what about the trip you went on last month?" Sousuke asked him.

"…Well… I'm not really sure we should be talking about that right now," Tsukune uncomfortably says.

"Oh come on pops," Takeshi said as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. _"You can still tell everyone about it without mentioning the 'other' stuff that happened."_

"_And how much did you overhear from your mom about the 'other' stuff, __Takeshi__?" _Tsukune whispered back.

"_Do you really want me to tell you in front of everyone right now?"_

"_Never mind,"_ Tsukune whispered back before he started talking aloud again. "Okay, Takeshi, I'll tell everyone the story _without_ the 'other' parts."

"What other parts, papa?" Hinata asked.

_Oh crap… Me and my big mouth,_ he thought.

"…Ahh… Mommy and daddy type parts, Hinata," Tsukune replied after he realized his mistake.

"I want to hear about them!" Akane declared.

"Father should just stick to the fighting parts, little sister," Naoya stated.

Tsukune quickly cleared his throat and began to speak before anyone else asked about the "other" parts again.

"Two months ago, your Uncle Fongy asked us to go to Greece because there was a group of Minotaur's causing lots of trouble down there which threatened to expose ayashi to the human world. For our team, we decided that Omote, Moka, Kokoa, Ruby, and Yukari should go. Your uncle Fongy also hired your Uncle Gin and Aunt Sun to go with us as well."

"But why did they have to leave their kids here?" Fubuki asked in a very irritated voice.

"Oh come on, Onee-chan. You got to freeze those little pervs solid too," Setsura told her.

"We all got our revenge on those little, perverted, panty shooters and destroyed their cameras before they left. So there is no need to fight, Onee-chans," Yukiko said to defuse the situation.

"_Dirty dogs,"_Fubuki said under her breath.

Tsukune clears his throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Moving on; we got to Greece and spent a few days at the beach as we waited for new news to come in. Once the report of a new sighting came in, we drove out to investigate it. The sighting was near a small town in some woods and we searched all around for them and found signs that they had gone through the area recently. After that, we tracked them for over a week trying to catch up to them on foot since they were going through some very rough terrain."

"How come it took you guys so long?" Akihito asked.

"Yeah, with Uncle Gin's nose and speed and Aunty Sun's ability to fly and scout ahead, it should have taken a lot less time then that," Sousuke seconded.

"That was because pops got kid- _Ouch!"_ Takeshi began to say as his mom smacked him on his ass. "What was that for mom? It's not my fault that I inherited your big mouth!"

"One more word from you about that Takeshi and the only big thing around here will be your own big… red… swollen… _ass!"_

"_You can be a real bitch sometimes mom,"_ Takeshi said under his breath.

"_Ko-chan, Whipping Stick!"_

"_Later…!"_ Takeshi yells as he starts running away.

"_Come back here you little bastard!"_ Kokoa yells after him as she starts chasing him.

"It's your fault that I am a bastard mom!" Takeshi laughingly yells back.

"_When I get my hands on you…!"_ Kokoa shouts as she chases after him with everyone staring after them as they leave.

"Wha-" Hinata started to ask.

"Don't even ask little sis," Shino interrupted. "It's not worth it."

"Anyway…" Tsukune continued so that everyone's attention would be on him instead of Kokoa chasing after Takeshi. "One night we were sleeping in our tents when we were woken up by a lot of noise coming from outside. When we got out there, Gin was fighting a bunch of Minotaur's by himself."

"How did that happen?" Orihime asked.

"It seems that Gin was already outside and was interrupted while he was 'watering' a tree when they attacked," Ruby laughingly said.

"Are you serious?" Naoya asked in disbelief.

"As serious as the way he smelled afterwards, hahaha," Yukari laughingly says.

"Did he have to raise his leg to do it too?" Hinata asked out of curiosity.

"Let's get back to the story everyone," Tsukune said to change the subject. "The Minotaur's attacked us in the middle of the night and there were lots of them."

"Did you fight too mommy?" Akihito asked his mom.

"We all fought Akihito," Omote replied.

"And then some my dear," Ruby said. "You see, all of us moms were already in a… very, _very_ bad mood. So we all fought much harder then usual. I almost felt sorry for the Minotaur's afterwards."

"You should have seen your mom, Akihito," Yukari said. "She, Moka, and Kokoa all did great jobs of kicking their asses. She even used her shinso powers again."

"_Really?"_ both Akihito and Akane ask excitedly.

"Really," Moka answered. "After that, we got a few of them to tell us where their base and leader was and went to go pay him a visit."

"Where was their base?" Shino asked.

"In a big cave, go figure," Moka answered. "Their leader was not very cooperative at first, but he changed his mind pretty quick after Omote and I both put him in his place on both sides of his head at the same time. After that, he was very helpful towards us, hehehe."

"B-but why were they stirring up trouble in the first p-place?" Kouta asked.

"It seems that the tribe of Minotaur's had recently gotten a new leader and he just wanted to make a name for himself by attacking humans," Ruby answered.

"How many of them did you have to fight?" Setsura asked.

"We're not sure about that, at least a few dozen or so," Yukari answered.

"You didn't count them?" Fubuki asked.

"Some of them limped or crawled away before the sun came up, but there were about thirty still there in the morning," Moka answered.

"That's still a lot," Yukiko commented.

"Yeah, it must have been hard to fight so many in the dark," Shino said.

"Well… we all needed to blow off some steam anyway, so it turned out to be just perfect for us," Omote said with a big strained smile. "Some of us were actually disappointed that we ran out of opponents to fight, hahaha."

"You mean mommy Kokoa?" Akihito asked.

"Among others, yes," Omote answered, still with a strained smile and a twitching eyebrow.

"After we were done with our mission, we all got to spend a week just having fun at the beach," Ruby said. "It was really nice and warm down there."

"Is that why you didn't go mommy?" Setsura asked.

"Do you really think that a Yuki'Onna like me would go to a warm and sunny place like Greece?" Mizore replied. "…Not happening."

"Okay kids," Kurumu called out. "It's getting late, so let's get everyone ready for bed. Kuramori, can you watch little Tsuki tonight? I'm going to be sleeping in your daddy's room."

"Okay mommy, leave it to me," Kuramori cheerfully answers while holding her fist against her chest in the cutest way possible.

A short time later after all the kids are in bed, all the girls are sitting down with Tsukune in the living room to go over the details of the next mission together.

"Okay, Tsukune, where is it this time?" Kurumu asked.

"The Ural Mountains, in Siberia," Tsukune answered.

"…Huh…?" all but one of the girls said.

"Sweet…" Mizore (the one from before) very coolly said. "I guess that means that I'm going."

"_Only a Yuki'Onna could be happy about going mountain climbing in freaking Siberia!"_ Kurumu yelled.

"Does that mean that you don't want to go?" Mizore asked.

"_Like hell! I'm going no matter what!"_ Kurumu answered.

"Well, we usually leave at least two moms behind to take care of things here and watch the kids," Tsukune said. "So, Omote and Yukari will obviously be staying behind this time around while the rest of us go. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Fine by me," Moka replied.

"I'll go," Ruby answered.

"Same here," Kokoa said.

"Too bad I can't go this time. My fire magic would've been very useful, especially since I learned it just so that I could melt ice whenever Tsukune was accidentally frozen solid, _again,"_Yukari giggles and looks at Mizore.

"If you weren't pregnant right now we'd all see how well you can melt ice from the inside," Mizore replies as she looks back at Yukari while holding up an _Ice Claw._

"Okay then," Tsukune said and then stood up. "The six of us will go and deal with the Bigfoots together."

"…Huh…?" everyone asked, surprised.

"I guess I forgot to mention that we're going to be dealing with the Russian Bigfoot this time. Sorry about that, hahaha," Tsukune said, trying to laugh it off.

"Humph. Who our opponents are will make no difference in the slightest. Either way, we will still win," Moka stated.

"Moka's right," Kurumu agreed. "We'll beat whoever gets in our way no matter who they are or where they are."

"Alright everyone, if nobody has anything else to add then I will be taking Tsukune now," Mizore plainly states as she grabs and leads Tsukune by the back of his shirt collar towards his bedroom.

"I'll get us some drinks and be there in a few minutes," Kurumu called after her. "Just don't freeze him solid before I get there again sis."

"No hurry," Mizore replied. "Can you also bring me some of my candy for afterwards too?"

"Okay snowy," Kurumu answered.

"Thanks bat girl."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition and it should be at the top of the list.


	4. Chapter 4: Heart to Heart

Later that that night after dinner, story time, Fong-Fong having to run for his life, twice, briefing for their next mission, and putting all of their kids to bed, Kurumu and Mizore are talking to Tsukune as they both lay in his arms with Kurumu in his right and Mizore in his left.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Heart to Heart**

**The Aono Mansion, Hong Kong**

**March 3, 2017**

"Hey Tsukune, how did those wild women managed to kidnap you anyway?" Mizore asked him.

"Can you please just not mention that Mizore?" Kurumu asked as she grasped onto Tsukune's chest even tighter. "I just hate that something like that happened to our Tsukune and I wasn't there to do anything about it."

"You know that I didn't mean any harm in what I said Kurumu," Mizore sympathized. "I'm just trying to figure out how someone who could beat some of the most powerful ayashi in the world time and again could get himself kidnapped by a bunch of wild human women."

Kurumu slowly got up from the bed and walks toward the bathroom.

"…I'm going to take a shower," Kurumu declares as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"I guess this is affecting Kurumu a lot more then I thought," Tsukune said.

"That's just how she is," Mizore replied. "Kurumu has always had a big heart and worn it on her sleeve at all times. So of course something like this is going to affect her most out of all of us."

"I feel so bad for her," Tsukune said. "I'm not sure what I should do for her."

"You could let her kill Fong-Fong. That'll make her feel better," Mizore pointed out.

"I'm being serious, Mizore. I hate seeing her or any of you like this."

"Then just be the Tsukune we all know and love and remind her how much she means to you. She has always been very expressive with her feelings and she loves it when you express them back to her."

"I guess you're right about that; but what about you, Mizore?"

"As you can see I'm not taking as bad as she is."

"Not on the outside, no; but then again, you were never very expressive with your own feelings to begin with Mizore."

Mizore tightened her grip on Tsukune's chest as she answers.

"You can be so perceptive at times Tsukune."

"So I was right then?"

"Of course you are, you baka," Mizore says as she buries her face into Tsukune's chest. "I may not show it like Kurumu does, but I still feel the same way she does about it."

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mizore?"

"You can tell me how it all happened."

"…Are you sure?"

"I need to know, Tsukune."

"Okay…" Tsukune took a deep breath and prepared to tell her the story. "You already heard that we were tracking the Minotaur's for over a week and that it shouldn't have had taken that long earlier tonight. What I didn't say was that two days after we started following their trail, I was patrolling around our campsite after we had set up camp for the night to make sure that there was nobody else around, and while I was doing that, I heard a lot of splashing coming upstream while I was wading across a small river and went over to check it out."

"What did you find?"

"A woman; she was being attacked by one of the Minotaurs that we had been tracking."

"And you had no choice but to help her."

"Yes," he answered.

"You always were too nice for your own good. But that is also one of the reasons why we all love you so much."

"Thanks, Mizore." Tsukune said before he continued. "When I got there, the woman was dodging every attack the Minotaur was making against her and attacking him every chance she got even though she wasn't doing that much damage to him. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like I was at a circus and a fast and nimble acrobat was dancing around a big and powerful elephant. After a few minutes however, one of the Minotaur's attacks finally hit her and she went flying. When he walked over to her to finish her off…"

"That's when you decided to help her."

"Yeah, that's when I decided to help her. I came out and challenged the Minotaur to a fight, he charged at me, and in one blow I sent him flying into next week. After that, she walked over to me, hugged me, and thanked me. Then I suggested that we go back to our camp so that she could get her wounds treated, but as I started to lead her there I felt something bite me on the back of my neck and I lost consciousness."

"What was it?"

"A simple blow dart that was dipped in some kind of fast acting sleeping elixir, I'm ashamed to admit."

Thinking back on everything he had gone through, he laughed at himself.

"It's ironic, I can deal with Minotaur's, Tsuchigumo's, Kyuubi's, even Vampires, you name it and I've beaten it. But to be taken down by something so simple is almost unbelievable."

"So you got taken off guard by the damsel in distress that you had just rescued, what happened after that?"

"After that, the next thing I knew I was firmly tied to the floorboards in a crudely built wooden house. The girl that I had saved was there with a number of other women when I woke up and she explained that she had gone out looking for a suitable man to be her husband, and after watching me save her and what I was capable of…"

"Let me guess, she picked you to marry her."

"In a way, yeah," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that in order to keep their village secret, they drug and kidnap only a few of the very strongest men that they could find and bring them back to their village to be 'Village Husbands."

"What does that mean?"

"It meant that I basically belonged to the entire village as their husband, but the girl that found me always had first dibs."

"So they offered themselves to you as your new mega-harem?"

"Hardly, they basically just wanted me as a breeding slave for their village."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Well, that depends on how you look at it."

"What do you mean?"

"They weren't cruel, abusive anything like that towards me. They were actually pretty caring and generous. I'd imagine it to be many single men's ultimate fantasy if not pure heaven. But in my case, I was not single. I already had a loving family that I cared about and needed to be with. Unfortunately, they had striped everything that I had off of me so I had no way of communicating with them anymore. Whenever I tried to say something to them, they just smiled, nodded their heads, and maybe stick some more food into my mouth."

"Why couldn't you just break free?"

"They kept me drugged for the entire time; even for part of the time when I was conscious, I still couldn't move. It seemed like they had dealt with really strong men before since they had all sorts of elixirs that could keep me asleep, paralyzed, or whatever else they wanted. When I wasn't out cold, I was usually just plain out of it. It seemed that they couldn't trust that I wouldn't try to run away."

"How long were you there?"

"A few days, I wasn't sure how many with all of the elixirs' they were giving me and I did not want to even mention it to the girls afterwards so I never asked. I just hope that no one ever finds out that the girls broke the law about hurting humans."

"How badly did they beat those man thieves?"

"They destroyed the entire village. The villagers that they didn't pummel into the ground scattered in every direction. You already know what happened after that."

"Sounds like the other girls did a good job. I would've done the same for you, my Tsukune," Mizore says as she kissed and hugged Tsukune's chest. "You belong to your family and no one else."

"I love you too, Mizore," Tsukune says as he pulls her close to him and kisses her. "Hey Mizore, can you let me up for a minute?'

"Sure Tsukune," she replied.

After Tsukune gets up from the bed and goes into the bathroom, Mizore thinks to herself.

_Taking my advice already, huh? That's why we all love you, Tsukune._

A few minutes later, both Tsukune and Kurumu come back to bed.

"Everything okay now?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah, everything is okay now," Kurumu replied. "And, thank you, Mizore."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mizore says with a big grin on her face.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**March 4, 2017**

After eating breakfast, Tsukune was walks around his property with his mind wandering and he thinks heavily to himself. Before long, he finds himself next to the ladder that went up to the lookout tower on the top of the roof of his home. He decides to climb up it and smiles to himself as he looks out at all of his surroundings. It was a bright and sunny day with a gentle breeze blowing.

He looks over at the flower garden down below and sees Ruby with Shino and Hinata watering the flowers together. Then Sousuke ran up to Hinata and whispered something in her ear. They then both start running off together and Shino called out after them.

"Hey, get back here; we're not done watering the plants yet!"

Both Sousuke and Hinata turn around, pull out and raise their magic wands.

BANG! BANG!

Two bath tubs dropped onto Shino's head and knocked him to the ground.

"Shut it spoil sport!" Sousuke shouted.

"Take that Onii-chan, hehehe," Hinata yelled and giggled before she ran off with Sousuke.

"_Shino…!"_

_Ruby rushed over to Shino's side._

"…Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Ugh, that is going to leave a mark," he says as he sits up.

"_Yukari…! I blame you for this!"_ Rubi shouted out.

"It's funny pops," Takeshi says as he silently walks up behind his dad.

"What is, Takeshi?"

"How both Sousuke and Hinata are just like how Yukari was before even though only one of them is actually her kid. Their mischievous behavior and falling bath tubs are proof enough of that. Fortunately for him though, Shino has always had a hard head, so he'll probably live."

Tsukune sighed as he replied.

"I have tried I don't know how many things to correct those two already. I just hope that they either straiten or grow out of that before it gets them into more trouble then they can handle. Yukari did not stop doing those things until after she was almost killed by some Lizard Men. Even after that, she was still quite a handful."

"Still feeling guilty over not being here as much as you would like to, pops?"

Tsukune sighed deeply before answering this time.

"Yeah, I am. I really wish that I could actually be there for everyone whenever they really need me, but…"

"But you can't because you're away on missions for Fongy Boy most of the time, right?"

Tsukune sighed in agreement.

"That can't be helped. You have a lot of important work to do all over the world and if it wasn't for your job here, none of us probably would've been born in the first place. Well, maybe not the others, but I might've still been born anyway, hehehe."

Tsukune chuckles to himself as he replies.

"You have a very good point there Takeshi."

"Well of course pops," Takeshi says as he leans against the tower's railings. "I might have mom for a mom, but I also have you for a dad. Even though she has gotten a lot better when compared to how she used to be, she still has her moments."

"And you have many traits from the both of us inside you."

"You got it pops. Nothing against mom of course, but even now she can still be a real handful at times, ya know."

"I know that even more so then you, hehehe," Tsukune said as they both chuckled. "You know, in one way you are exactly like your mother."

"Which way is that?"

"You are both wild cards. You both have a habit of surprising people when they least expect it."

"Like when mom kidnapped you so easily and then showed up out of nowhere ten months later with me in tow?" Takeshi said as he looked at his dad with a big sinister smile on his face.

"You can _really_ be so much like your mother at times, Takeshi," Tsukune says as hey both laughed.

"You should just think about your next mission right now, pops," Takeshi says as he looks at everything around the house. "We can take care of ourselves just fine while you are gone. Fongy did do a good job with the house and everything around it before he gave it all to you guys, don't forget. Overall, it's not a bad deal if you ask me. Hell, I might even work for Fongy Boy one day."

"You would have to get a lot stronger and smarter for that, Takeshi. These missions are usually anything but easy."

"You mean like the last one?"

"Shut up."

"Hahaha, I know all that, pops. But even so, we all have a pretty good life overall here. Maybe I will even end up with a few wives like you did."

Tsukune chuckled and put his hand on Takeshi's shoulder.

"If that day ever happens, Takeshi, just make sure that you are worthy of all of them and that can make them all happy, okay?"

"Geez dad, just because we were having a touching moment there doesn't mean that you can start getting all preachy with me. People might start thinking that you were actually my father or something."

They both started laughing after he said that.

"Takeshi-sama…! Takeshi-sama…! Where have you been, wee? I have been looking all over for you."

Turning around, Takeshi sees and replies to the talking bat.

"What's going on, So-chan?"*

"Your mother is looking for you, wee. She is mad that you never showed up for your sparring session with her."

"Perfect, then she'll fight even harder then normal," Takeshi replied and then walked to the back railing.

"Later pops," he said without even looking back. "Let's go, So-chan."

He then jumped over the railing and disappeared from sight.

"_Takeshi…__!"_ Tsukune shouts as he races to the railing just in time to see him jumping down the roof and land on the ground.

"That part he _definitely_ got from his mother," Tsukune said to himself.

After Tsukune put his heart back in his chest (from Takeshi's little stunt), he climbed back down the ladder and continued with his walk. Before he knew it, he had already entered the hedge maze. As he kept walking through it, he heard voices further inside the maze.

"_I'm telling my mama on you!"_

"_Me too, I'm telling!"_

"C_hill out you pests!"_

"Maybe we should give them some air holes, Onee-chan."

"_Why…?"_

"Because dad and all the moms will get mad at us if we accidentally froze them to death."

"Tell you what; I'll make some air holes for them _just as soon as the bumps on my head where they dropped those damn bath tubs go away!"_

"Please, Onee-chans, we don't have to fight with each other."

"_Shut up!"_ two voices shouted together.

Moving quickly towards the voices, Tsukune found the triplets along with two very solid witchlings.

_"Girls, defrost your brother and sister, right now!" _Tsukune shouts.

"_Dad?"_ all three girls shout in surprise.

"I said _now!"_

"_But…!"_ Fubuki tried to say.

"Or all three of you are going on a very long and very _hot_ run with me!" he sternly told them.

"_Damn it!"_ Fubuki shouted.

Fubuki waved her hand and the ice fractured and broke apart. Both of the witchlings breathed a sigh of relief when they were freed.

"Thank you, papa, you saved us," Hinata said.

"Yeah, thank you, papa," Sousuke seconded. "See, I told you that oxygen concentration spell would come in handy, Hinata. We can hold our breaths for several minutes now thanks to that."

"Mind telling me why Fubuki has some bumps on her head you two?" Tsukune sternly asked.

"…Ahhh….." Hinata tried to say something but nothing came to mind.

"…Well…" Sousuke tried to explain. "They started it!"

"And since when does a Yuki'Onna do anything unnecessarily?"

"…Well…" Sousuke started to say.

"Well?" Tsukune asked. "How about you, Hinata; do _you_ know anything?"

As her father stared her right in the eye, Hinata cracked and spilled everything.

"_I'm sorry papa! It was all Sousuke's idea! I just went along with it!"_

"_You dirty traitor!"_ Sousuke yelled out.

"I thought as much," Tsukune said. "You two thought it would be funny to drop some tubs on your sister's head and got yourselves frozen solid as a result. Is that about right?"

Seeing both Hinata and Sousuke suddenly very quiet for a change, Tsukune's guess is confirmed. He then he called out to around the hedge corner.

"Okay, Shino, you can come out now."

From around the corner, Shino emerges and walks towards everyone.

"How did you know that I was here, father?" Shino asked him.

"I sensed your Youki and how it spiked when I was scolding your brother and sister. Given what they did to you earlier, I figured that it had to of been you hiding over there," Tsukune answered. "So, would you mind taking them both back to their mothers for punishment?"

"It will be my pleasure, father," Shino replies with a very big and very sinister smile on his face as he looks right at his two younger siblings.

"_No papa! Not Shino!"_ Hinata and Sousuke both shouted together in fear.

"They're all yours, son," Tsukune says with a wink at Shino.

"Thank you very much, father," Shino says before he pulls out and waves his wand.

"_Rōpu no tsuru…!"*_

At his command, vines spring out of the ground and wrap around both of his sibling's bodies until they are both all tied up.

"_Shino, you big…! __Mff, mff, mff…"_Sousuke began to shout but is interrupted as a vine quickly wrapped around his mouth.

"Now, now, little brother; if you can't say something nice, then you shouldn't say anything at all," Shino says with a big smile on his face as he grabs and starts dragging both of them away.

A minute later, Hinata asks Shino a question.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Onii-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah, I am. I _really_ am," Shino replies with a big smile on his face going from ear to ear as he drags the two witchlings to their moms for punishment.

Tsukune looked over Fubuki's head.

"The next time something like this happens can you please at least give them some air holes so that they can breathe?"

"Why?" she asked, irritated.

"Because my offer for that very long and very _hot_ run is still available, and no candy will be allowed while we are running either," Tsukune says as he looks Fubuki in the eye.

"O-kaaaaay," Fubuki grudgingly agreed.

"So you will always make sure that you make air holes for anyone you freeze from now on, right?" Tsukune asks while he is still looking in her in the eye.

"Yes dad, I will do that from now on," Fubuki replied.

"Try again, and this time say it after you uncross your fingers behind your back and put your hands up, fingers touching nothing but air," Tsukune ordered her.

"Okay, okay, okay…! You win, dad," Fubuki says as she puts her hands up.

"Alright, and what about you two girls?" he asked the other two girls.

"Okay!" they both shouted with their hands up.

"Good girls, I just don't want any of you or your siblings to get badly hurt or killed; do you understand?" Tsukune asked.

"We understand," all three girls say together.

"Come on my three Ice Princesses'. Let's all go for a walk together," Tsukune suggested. "I hardly get to see any of you as is so I would like to spend a little time with you."

"Okay daddy," The three girls replied in unison.

After they had been walking for a couple minutes, Setsura asks her dad a question.

"Hey dad, what do you think of us?"

"Huh?" Tsukune asked as he is caught completely off guard.

"Seriously dad, what do you think of us?" Setsura asked again.

"Well… I love you girls," Tsukune answered.

"Try again dad. We already know that much," Fubuki throws her father's words back at him.

"Well… I think that you three are really good and work very well together," Tsukune began to say. "Fubuki, you are the oldest of you three…"

"Only by a few minutes!" young Yukiko declared.

Tsukune chuckled to himself before answering his three girl's question..

"Even so, she is still the oldest of you three and is the hot headed, serious sister that usually speaks up and acts first with strong protective instincts to help protect the two of you. Setsura, you are the lighthearted, easy going, laid back and cool-headed sister and a good counter balance for your older sister. Yukiko, you are the caring, observant, peacemaker sister that makes sure that your older sisters don't kill each other. As for all three of you together, you usually don't do anything you don't need to do so that you can keep your temperatures down. Meaning that you girls rarely ever start any mischief and therefore you help make your parent's lives a little easier. Is that about right girls?"

"You did not have to call me a _hot_ head dad," an annoyed Fubuki replies.

"I guess," Setsura nonchalantly says.

"Yup!" an energetic Yukiko declared. "Hey dad, could you call me your Ice Queen?"

"I already have an Ice Queen Yukiko. That's your mom."

"Then, can you call me your little snow bunny?" Yukiko eagerly asked. "Oh please, please, please!"

Thinking back to the first time someone asked him to call her that very same name, Tsukune was suddenly unsure if he should feel nostalgic or weird that the request this time was coming from their own daughter.

"Well, let's just stick to my three little Ice Princesses, okay?"

"Awww…" Yukiko replied.

"I'll get you girls some ice cream cones," Tsukune slyly suggested.

"_Okay!"_ all three girls shouted together.

As they walk back to the house, the girls are happy as can be and Tsukune thinks to himself.

_Even normal kids can't resist an ice cream cone, much less Yuki'Onna kids, hehehe._

Having gotten their ice cream cones, the triplets went back outside and Tsukune started heading back outside himself when he ran into Moka in the kitchen.

"Oh Moka, good morning; how are you doing today?"

"Better then you I suspect," Moka replied. "I overheard Ruby and Yukari dealing with the _Mischievous Two_ and the part you played in saving and then bringing them in to get their butts burnt."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that, hahaha," Tsukune lightly laughed. "What else did they get?"

"Ruby and Yukari agreed to let Shino have them for the day. He mentioned something about letting them play with either his Biting Plants or his Toranpettobainzu* while hanging them upside down from a tree with his Rōpu no tsuru."

"Ouch," he replied.

"No kidding; the last time he used those damn Toranpettobainzu of his I could hear them clear across the entire property. They gave me such a headache."

"Same here," Tsukune agreed.

"Anyway, we can talk more about that and other things in bed tonight if you want," Moka said. "Right now I'm going to the dojo to meet Naoya and Orihime for our sparring session. Would you like to come with?"

"Sure," Tsukune answered and started walking with her toward the dojo.

"_Daddy, help!"_

Turning around, Tsukune is almost knocked off of his feet after one of his kids slammed into and then hid behind him. Looking down, Tsukune recognized who it was.

"Kouta…! What in the world is going on here?"

Kouta pointed strait ahead and yelled out.

"_They won't stop biting me!"_

Looking up, Tsukune sees both Akane and Akihito come running into the room, come to a dead stop as soon as they see him and then try to run away.

_"Hold it right there you two!"_ Tsukune angrily shouts. "How many times do I have to tell you two the same thing? Your brother is _not… a juice box!"_

"But we're hungry!" Akihito complained.

"You both know full well where the blood bags are," Tsukune said.

"But they are not as tasty, pure, or as full-bodied with a natural chill to it like a blood flavored shake like how Kouta's blood is!" Akane declares as she looks at Kouta with a flushed face and her fangs watering.

"_I am not your breakfast Onee-san!"_ Kouta shouted. _"Or lunch or dinner or dessert or snack or anything else that involves my blood and your fangs!"_

Tsukune closes his eyes for a few seconds as he thinks to himself for a moment.

_I knew that there'd be days like this when I married a vampire._

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Note: __**So-chan**__ (or Sora) is a _Bake-Bake Bat_ and Ko-chan's son. Kokoa_ gave him to Takeshi for his last birthday. He looks just like his dad and even sometimes says "wee" also just like his dad.

* * *

_Note: _**Rōpu no tsuru or Rope Vines** – As the name suggests, they are vines that shoot up from the ground to ensnare, immobilize or even strangle the enemy. Anything that can be done with a normal rope can be done better with this.

* * *

Note: **Toranpettobainzu or Trumpet Vines** – As the name suggests, they are vines that can trumpet and loudly. They are good for distractions or driving people nuts from the never-ending loud noise.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	5. Chapter 5: Just a Weak Human

After dealing with the all the different antics his kids pulled throughout the entire morning ranging from kids jumping off the roof, dropping bath tubs on their sibling's heads, freezing them solid, and sucking them dry for breakfast, Tsukune and Moka walk towards the dojo with his son Kouta in protective custody.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just a Weak Human**

**The Dojo just behind the Aono Mansion, Hong Kong**

**March 4, 2017**

As they walk towards the dojo, they all see Kokoa sparring with Takeshi inside it. The dojo has a big, long roof with only simple wooden planks for the roof that were not nailed down so that they could be easily replaced and no walls or floor. It is a good 600 feet away behind (since sparring matches can sometimes get out of hand) the house and is 12 feet high, 30 feet wide and 100 feet long.

"_I'll beat you into next week for being late Takeshi!"_ Kokoa shouts as she swings her Morning Star at Takeshi.

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much mom?" Takeshi teases her as he dodges her attacks.

"_Shut up you little bastard!"_ Kokoa yelled and then swung down towards Takeshi.

"_So-chan, Spring…!"_

At his command, So-chan quickly jumps in front of the falling Morning Star, transforms into a large spring and right after Kokoa's Morning Star hits him, he springs back and sends his dad flying straight through the roof with Kokoa still clutching his handle.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…!"

"Like I told you last night mom, it's your fault that I am a bastard, hahaha," Takeshi calls out after her as he laughs.

"Hey guys, how far do you think mom flew that time?" Takeshi asks them after he notices that he had an audience.

"At least 150 feet that time Takeshi. You're getting better," Moka answered.

"Well mom is certainly no pushover, my dislocated shoulder from where she hit earlier is proof enough of that," Takeshi says as he rubs his left shoulder.

"Let me take care of that," Moka said.

She grabs his left arm and…

POP!

…Pops it back into place.

"Is that better?"

"It hurts like hell, but I can use it again, thanks Moka," Takeshi says as he moves his arm around. "I think she might've cracked my shoulder blades and a couple ribs too."

"Kokoa always was a big fan of tough love," Moka said as she started to chuckle.

"From what I've heard you used to be even worse then she ever was Moka," Takeshi says with a wry grin on his face.

"…Well…" Moka tries to answer as she looks away with a flushed face.

"Ask Yukari to take a look at you, she will get you healed up," Tsukune told him.

"Later pops, I have bigger fish to fry," Takeshi said and then pointed toward Naoya and Orihime walking towards the dojo.

"Did you really think that I would miss out on my #1 rival's sparring match? Not a chance," he told his dad.

"Good morning, Father, Mother, and Takeshi," Naoya greets them all as he steps into the dojo. "I take it that you won this time, brother?"

"Is that so surprising, little brother?"

"Considering the fact that you lost to your mother for the past week strait…"

"And how often do _you_ win against _your_ mother?" Takeshi asked him, annoyed.

"My mother is the greatest fighter out of all of the mothers here. Losing to her would hardly be that surprising. Besides, she is not the dim-witted barbarian that your mother clearly is," Naoya smugly said. "Even _you_ are able to beat her, _sometimes_."

"Come over here and say that to me, _little brother,_" Takeshi angrily says as So-chan lands on his right shoulder and makes angry gestures at Takeshi's brother.

"As much as I would like to teach you a lesson right now, I did not come here to fight with you, Takeshi," Naoya stated. "Mother, may we begin now?"

"Very well," Moka says as she finishes stretching her body. "Okay you two, you remember the rules, right?"

"If we do not fight you with the intent to kill…" Naoya begins to say as he drops into his attack stance.

"…then we go to bed hungry and bruised," Orihime finishes as she starts to slowly circle around Moka's right side.

"_Begin!"_ Moka shouts.

Naoya charges straight at Ura with a punch as Orihime comes from above and behind with a kick and Moka quickly turns to the side, catches and grabs onto both Naoya's fist and Orihime's foot, jumps up, breaking through the roof boards still tightly holding onto both of them, and then throws them back through the roof and into the ground.

"Coming at me from two sides at once was a good idea kids," Moka says as she lands on the roof. "However, you two are going to have to do better then that."

"Hey Moka!" a standing-by Takeshi calls out. "Mind if I attack you too, or are you afraid that I might be too much for you to handle?"

"Hahaha, you say some really funny things sometimes Takeshi," Moka laughingly said. "It makes no difference to me. Give me your best shot."

A few seconds after she finished talking the roof suddenly shuddered as it started to come crashing down from under her.

_"What the hell?"_

As she losses her footing, Naoya charges from the front with another punch and she senses Orihime coming from behind her again. As she catches both of them again, the roof below her explodes as Takeshi smashes through it, jumps up and swings his spiked club at Moka. She caught it with her feet.

"Nice try you three…" Moka says as she grabs onto all three of them tightly.

"_But you're all still going to bed bruised!"_

Moka threw all three of them down to the end of the dojo and they all ended up in a pile together.

"_I knew your half-assed plan would fail!"_ Naoya yelled and then stood up. _"All you are good for is swinging your damn bat around like the barbarian you are!"_

"_Shut up you ingrate!"_ Takeshi yells back as he stands face-to-face with Naoya. _"My plan worked a hell of a lot better then yours did!"_

"_Shut up both of you!"_ Orihime yelled out._ "Both of you failed! I would've been better off doing it all by myself!"_

They then suddenly all feel a massive and intense youki coming from very close to them and coming closer. They turn to look and see their father walking towards them with silver hair, red eyes, and fangs jutting out.

"Do any of you still want to argue?" Tsukune asked all of them.

Feeling a sudden chill running down their backs, the three kids slowly shook their heads.

"Good," Tsukune said and then went back to normal.

"Hahaha, that is one way to get them to stop arguing, I suppose," Moka heartily laughs while she walks over to everyone else. "Well done, Tsukune."

Moka then turns to the kids.

"Now, as for you three; Orihime, the power and accuracy of your kicks are good, keep them up. Naoya, same to you with your punches and it would help if you both learned to work better with your other siblings as well, you can't do everything by yourselves. Takeshi, you actually caught me off guard by collapsing the roof like that and really surprised me, good job. It seems that your blend of my sister's muscle and your father's brains are serving you semi-well."

"What do you mean by semi-well?" Takeshi asked.

"Because you forgot that since you destroyed the roof, _you _have to fix it," Moka replied.

Takeshi hits his forehead with his palm.

"_Mother-!" _he began to say.

BAM!

Kokoa interrupted him with a hit from behind and sent him flying with her Ko-Bat.

"_Mother this you ungrateful devil spawn!"_ Kokoa yelled out.

"Come on Kokoa," Tsukune says as he walks up to her. "Calm down and let's help him fix the roof so that Yukari can patch him up all the sooner."

"Shut up, Tsukune. I'm in no mood to-" Tsukune cut her off short with a big kiss.

"Please…?"

"O-kay," Kokoa replies as she melts into his arms.

"Come, Orihime," Naoya tells her as he starts walking towards the house. "We're leaving before this gets any mushier."

"Okay, Onii-chan," she replies as she runs to catch up to him.

_You two…_ Moka thought. _You're both a lot like how I used to be. Maybe I've been focusing too much on your combat training while overlooking your bad behavior too often. That'll start changing after we get back from Siberia._

After her own kids left, Moka turned back toward Tsukune and Kokoa.

"Need a hand with fixing the roof guys?" Moka asked them.

"Thanks Onee-sama, but I think that we can do it ourselves," Kokoa happily said.

Moka walks up to Kokoa and whispers into her ear.

_"I take it that you want some personal time with Tsukune, right?"_

"_Just go Onee-sama!"__ Kokoa whispered back._

"Have fun, _o red faced one!"_ Moka calls out as she walks towards the house. "Come on, Kouta. I'll get you something to drink."

"_Bitch!" __an irritated _Kokoa said under her breath.

"What was she talking about?" Tsukune asked her.

"N-nothing, nothing at all Tsukune, hahaha," Kokoa said and nervously laughed.

"If you say so Kokoa," a slightly confused Tsukune said.

He knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, but decided not to pursue it. He then started grabbing some spare boards and other materials to fix the dojo up with.

"Alright, now where is that lazy son of ours?" Kokoa asks as she rejoins Tsukune and starts helping him. "He's the one that's supposed to be fixing this roof, not us, his parents. We can't count on him to do anything around here."

"I think he might be where you left him after he landed from you hitting him, darling."

"That is still no excuse."

"Take it easy on him. He did take a couple of hits from you."

"So…? He takes a lot of hits from me during our sparing sessions."

"So, give him a break and I'll give you another kiss."

Without saying another word, Kokoa jumps onto Tsukune, knocks him down, and starts kissing him.

_As good of an excuse as any to jump him, hehehe, _she thought.

After a couple hours of work (and a little personal time in the bushes), lunch the roof was fixed and everyone went inside to relax. Yukari had already come out and healed Takeshi up while he ate his lunch, so he was good to go. As Tsukune tries to relax by sitting in his easy chair in his study, he senses someone standing right behind him, not saying a word.

"Yes?" Tsukune asked.

"C-can I talk to y-you, dad?" Kouta nervously asked.

"Of course you can, Kouta. You can talk to me about anything," Tsukune replies.

Kouta then jumps up onto and sits in his father's lap.

"Hey d-dad, do you think that it was a g-good thing that I was… b-born into this f-family?" Kouta nervously asked him

"Of course it was. We all love you."

"W-well, I d-don't think so," he said in a very depressed tone.

"Why wouldn't it be? You're our special Kouta."

"B-because I'm just a weak h-human and I don't have any p-powers l-like everyone else does."

"Oh… I remember now. That's why you have such a bad stutter whenever you try to talk. You are intimidated by everyone else in the family and it doesn't help when some of them end up biting or doing something else to you, right?"

"Y-yeah, I'm the only human here and it sucks, and I'm not talking about Akane Onee-san or Akihito!"

"Well, you know that I am a human too."

"B-but you have so many powers, dad. You're not n-normal like me."

"You're not a normal human either, Kouta."

"So what if I can stand the cold like mom does. How would being able to sit in the freezer all day long and not catch a cold help me?"

"Well, what do you want? How would you like me to help you? What can I do for you?"

"I-I… don't know."

Tsukune feels bad at his powerlessness and inability to help his own son with his serious and deep-rooted problem.

"Tell you what. I'll see if there is anything that I can do to help you out, okay?" Tsukune tried to lift his spirits.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," Tsukune replied.

"If you say so, dad," Kouta said with a very depressed voice.

"In the meantime, no more talking like that, understood?"

"O-o-kay… dad,"

"Please don't feel bad Kohta. You're my best friend in the whole wide world," a young girl said in a sad tone from behind them.

Looking behind them, Tsukune and Kouta both see Kuramori standing in the doorway.

"I don't like it when you talk like that Kouta," she tearfully said.

"But I am just a weak human, Kuramori."

"Daddy said that he would figure something out for you and he will!" Kuramori shouted.

"You see Kouta," Tsukune told him. "I am not the only one that is glad that you were born into our family."

"I just don't feel like I fit into the family dad. I have no powers and I haven't done anything like go on heroic missions like you and mom do. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. The only thing I'm good for is being a blood bag for my sister and brother."

Enraged by what he had just said, Kuramori ran up to Kouta and slapped him across his face so hard his lip was bleeding.

_"You baka…! Don't you ever say that again Kouta! I mean it! You mean a lot to me, daddy, all the mommies, and everyone else here! So don't you dare say all that stuff ever again; or I'll really be mad at you!"_

"I-I'm… s-sorry, Kuramori." Kouta says as he massages his sore cheek.

"Move over Kouta, I'm getting on daddy's lap too!"

Kuramori declared as she jumped up onto Tsukune's lap and wrapped her tail around Kouta's arm.

"Now you're stuck with me and you're not getting away, got it?"

"W-what if I need to go to the b-bathroom?"

"Then I will take you there."

"_What…?"_

"Consider it your punishment for saying all those awful things."

"D-aaad?" he asks Tsukune as he looks up at him.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom right now Kouta?" Tsukune asked.

"N-no," he answered.

"Then I suggest you find a way to make it up to your sister before you do have to go, understood?"

"Y-yes, dad," he replies.

"Alright, for now, let's just relax a bit together and I will tell you two about one of our old adventures," Tsukune says as he reclines back into the chair.

After Tsukune started telling them about one of their adventures from Youkai Academy, other things started going through his mind.

_Good job, __Kuramori__. You told him exactly what he needed to hear even better then I was able to do._

A few hours later, Tsukune woke up to find that both Kouta and Kuramori had already left and yawned as he thought to himself.

_I must have dozed off during the story. What time is it?_

"Tsukune, can I talk to you?"

Looking behind him, Tsukune sees Omote standing in the doorway. He gets up, stretches and walks towards her.

"Oh, hey Moka; what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to apologize to you for Akane and Akihito's behavior earlier. I already apologized to Mizore and Kouta and I wanted to apologize to you too. Both of them will be punished for what they did… just as soon as they come out of hiding."

"Thanks Moka," Tsukune said. "At least you and Yukari will be here to help set them straight while the rest of us are gone."

"Yeah, I sure hope that we can take care of that before all of you get back."

"I hope so too. That bad habit of theirs is making things even harder for Kouta who he is already having a really hard time of it all," Tsukune agreed and sighed. "I'm just glad that Kuramori showed up when she did. She really helped him feel better about himself."

"Me too, those two have always been really close. I think it is because they both have quiet, withdrawn personalities while most of the others have loud, outgoing personalities and that makes them both feel a little intimidated by their bigger, louder, and stronger siblings. They are also the only ones with stutters as well, even though the reasons behind them are the exact opposites of each other."

"True enough," Tsukune agreed. "Kuramori only stutters when she gets nervous or maybe sometimes when she is emotional, while Kouta looses his stutter when he does get emotional."

Walking over to her, Tsukune and Moka hold each other tight.

"I will miss you two girls," he told her.

"What about your kids?" she jokingly asked.

"I will miss them too, you silly girl," Tsukune laughingly said.

"We will miss all of you Tsukune," Moka says as she holds him even tighter. "Just make sure that all of you come back to us safely, okay?"

"Okay; would you like some blood before we leave?"

"No, thank you," Moka replied.

They start walking down the hallway with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"The only thing I am addicted to more then your blood is your love Tsukune. And right now, your love is more then enough."

"If you're really addicted to my love that much, then maybe it means that you're part Succubus," Tsukune jokingly suggests.

"_Hey…! __Succubus this you jerk!"_ Moka yelled and then…

KAPCHU!

…Bit him.

After dinner, the phone rings and Kuramori answers it. A few seconds later, she calls out to her dad.

"Daddy…! Uncle Fongy wants to talk to you!"

Walking towards his daughter who was holding the phone up for him, Tsukune takes it from her.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

He puts it up to his ear.

"Fong-Fong…?"

"Hey Tsukune, how are you doing tonight?"

"Just fine, how about you?"

"I'm feeling pretty good right now actually. I'm relaxing at home, having a nice cold drink, and… oh, hold on a second, Tsukune."

"Thank you Mei Ren,* I appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Master Wong; is there anything else I can get for you, anything at all?"

"No, this drink is enough for now."

"Very well, sir. Call me if you need anything, anything at all, just call me."

"Okay, thank you. Sorry about that, Tsukune. Where were we?"

"You were going to tell me all about your love life with Mei Ren."

"Oh yes, you see… _What…?"_

"So you finally admit it huh?"

"What are you talking about Tsukune? Mei Ren and I are not like that!"

"Says you and nobody else Fong-Fong; come on already! She has been with you for five years now ever since you took her in from the streets, she is completely devoted to you, she's a Yasha just like you, and she's really pretty. But most of all, _you can actually talk to her!"_

"…"

"Can't talk to me right now Fong-Fong? Or are you just giving me the silent treatment?"

"If I was there right now I would hit you," he angrily stated.

"If you were here right now there would still be seven still very angry women just waiting to kill you on sight just like last night. That's the reason why you called both now and after breakfast this morning instead of coming by yourself, right?"

"Shut up."

"If you want I could come over there with the girls and we could try to talk it all out," Tsukune said in a sarcastic tone.

"That won't be necessary. Let's just stick to business right now."

"Go for it," he replied.

"Alright, I have everything ready for you and the girls to leave tomorrow morning. I'll send a limo to pick you up at 6 AM. Can all of you be ready by then?"

"Not a problem," Tsukune answered.

"Good, you can catch up on your sleep on the flight over there; any questions?"

"Yeah, when are you going to ask Mei Ren out?"

A few seconds later Tsukune is listening to the dial tone and hangs up the phone.

_"Not today then I guess," __he laughingly said to himself._

"Hey Tsukune," Ruby says as she comes up from behind him and wraps her arms around him. "Is everything okay?"

He pats her hands before answering her.

"Yeah, Fong-Fong just told me that everything was ready for us and that he was sending the limo to pick us up at six."

"Okay then," she replied. "I also wanted to thank you for your help with Shino and Hinata today."

"Don't worry about it Ruby, they're my kids too after all."

"I know, but I still wanted to thank you just the same."

Tsukune turns around, holds Ruby close and they kiss each other.

"Hey, I want a kiss too! Kiss me too, Tsukune!" Yukari yells as she walks into the room.

"Yukari, couldn't you control your hormones for just a few more seconds?" a very annoyed Ruby asked her.

"Shut up, he's mine too Ruby!" Yukari shouts as she grabs and kisses Tsukune roughly.

"_Yukari can be such a bitch once her hormones get out of control,"_ Rubi sighed to herself.

That night, Tsukune is lying in bed when Moka comes in.

"Hey Moka, are the kids all in bed?"

"Almost, it seems that everyone forgot about the Mischievous Two and just left them 'hanging' around outside. Ruby, Yukari, and Shino went out to bring them in a few minutes ago."

Moka starts getting undressed.

"I just hope that those two actually learn from all this and straighten out already," Tsukune says and then sighs. "I can't always be there for them like I was for Yukari when she was almost killed by those Lizard Men. I just barely made it in time to save her then. I'm confident that Yukari and Ruby will eventually set them straight before long as I'm confident that Kurumu will straiten out the twins. But even so, the sooner I can stop worrying about them the better."

"I know, Tsukune," she replied. "I remember what happened. I was there too after all. Besides, no matter what happens, they're still our kids. So we're never going to be able to ever stop worrying in one way or another."

Moka got into bed with Tsukune.

"I guess you have a point, Moka. Even so, I'm still worried about them, ya know?"

"Of course I do Tsukune. You're their father and you want to protect them from themselves," Moka says as she settles next to Tsukune and puts her arm across his chest. "Either way, we will find out when we get back from our little mountain climbing trip."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Is there anything else on your mind, Tsukune?"

"Well, there is one thing that I have always wondered about that you never really answered for me."

"What's that?"

"When it was that you first started loving me."

"…"

In the low light from the numbers on his clock/radio, Tsukune thinks he sees a very rare sight.

"Moka, are you blushing? Because you look…"

Tsukune is unable to finish his sentence as he is hit with a sudden and sharp pain.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you," Moka coolly said.

"_Never mind,"_ Tsukune answered in a very pained voice.

"Good," Moka replied as she let go of Tsukune's nuts.

"You did not have to give me a nutcracker, Moka."

"Just remember that pain for the next time you want to ask me a question like that."

"A simple 'I don't want to talk about it' would have been okay too," Tsukune says while he massages 'himself.' "I do want to be able to use this thing for a while longer you know."

Suddenly reminded of something important, Moka asks Tsukune a serious question.

"As long as we are on the subject, Tsukune; are you planning on having any more kids with Mizore?"

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked, confused.

"Have you honestly forgotten all about it you baka?" Moka asked in an annoyed voice. "Yuki'Onna normally can only have kids until their mid-20's, but that hasn't happened to Mizore yet despite the fact that she is now 28 years old. It's pretty much now or never again for you two, Tsukune."

Suddenly remembering everything Moka was talking about, Tsukune felt like an idiot.

"Yeah, I guess I am a baka for forgetting. I will talk to her about that after we get back from this mission. I am however, surprised that you not only thought of and remembered all of that, but also reminded me about it too. You really are such a loving, caring and thoughtful person, Moka."

"Remember that pain, Tsukune?"

"I'll shut up now."

* * *

**The Aono Household  
**

**March 5, 2017**

In the midst of the predawn darkness with feint rays of light shining across the distant sky, some birds begin to stir and to prepare for the day. The grass was wet with the morning dew and the air smelled cool and fresh. In the distance, a limo approaches the Aono household. It stops in front of the Aono house right on time and everyone starts walking out to it.

"Be careful everyone," Omote calls as they start climbing inside.

"We'll be okay, Moka. Don't worry about us," Tsukune says and then kisses her goodbye.

"Don't forget about me either, my pre-cious Tsu-kune," Yukari said before she grabbed and kissed him.

"Yukari's hormones are really making her moody these days," Mizore commented.

"Tell me about it," Ruby sighed.

"You can say that again snow girl," Kokoa agreed.

"Was she this bad the last time she was pregnant?" Kurumu asked.

"Take care you two," Tsukune said and then climbed into the limo.

* * *

**A Private Airport, just outside of Hong Kong City limits**

An hour later at the airport, all of the final preparations have been made and everything had been loaded onto the plane for their long flight.

As everyone is about to board the airplane, Kurumu's cell phone starts ringing and she answers it.

"Hello?"

"_Kurumu, what's the meaning of all this!" _Omote screamed_. "Why are both _Akane _and Akihito suddenly terrified of anything red and why is your mother here?"_

"Oh, she got there safely? Can I talk to her?"

"_What the hell is going on titty pie?" _Yukari angrily yelled into the phone.

"Sorry guys, we're getting on the plane right now and cell phones are not supposed to be used on the airplane. So we'll see you guys when we get back. Love ya!"

Both Moka and Yukari shout into the phone…

_"Kurumu...!"_

…Just as she hangs up.

"Hey Kurumu, did everything go as planned?" Mizore asked.

"Oh yeah," Kurumu answers and starts giggling to herself. "My mother just got there for her _extended visit_ and my darling little twins got plenty of payback for you and Kouta with their dream dives last night. Those two will not want to even think about blood for at least a month now."

Both girls start laughing with each other as they board the plane for their next mission to deal with the Russian Bigfoot.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Family Foundation Arc, **__**End.**_

_**Next chapter,**__** the Russian Bigfoot Arc, **__**Begins.**_

* * *

_Note: __**Mei Ren**__ is Fong-Fong's personal maid and usually accompanies him wherever he goes. She has dark hair that she wears up in a bun on top of her head and dark brown eyes. She has a medium height and build with soft features. She cares about Fong-Fong more than any other person, despite his inability to notice it._

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Siberia

After leaving Hong Kong behind and Kurumu's mother at the house (to the great dismay of both Omote and Yukari) Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Kokoa are flying towards their next mission in Siberia in the Wong family jet being piloted by Wong Ling-Ling. They are all expecting it to be just another easy routine mission. What they do not yet realize however is that not only will this mission will be anything but easy or routine, but it will have far reaching affects that none of them can yet imagine with many unseen enemies lying in wait.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Siberia**

**On board the Wong Family Jet, en-route to Siberia**

**March 5, 2017**

After a few hours in the air, Kokoa gets restless and sits down next to Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune, what exactly is the situation that we need to fix so badly?" she asked him.

"Gimme a second," he replied.

Tsukune reached for the mission folder and the other girls gathered around to also hear the details of their mission.

"It seems that a few Russian Bigfoots have been rampaging and destroying a number of small villages around the Ural Mountains and hurting a lot of people, but nobody knows why. It seems that they have been very peaceful for many years and there has been no signs pointing towards what could have caused all of this to happen. Additionally, despite the flood of reports and eye witnesses to everything, the local authorities have not only done nothing to even investigate the situation but they actually seem to be doing everything they can to keep it all quiet. It's all very strange and unusual."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Kokoa said. "Why would they not want to protect their own people?"

"Maybe it has to do with politics or maybe they just don't like each other," Kurumu suggested.

"Not likely, they should all from the same region," Mizore said.

"Whatever the reason may be it doesn't matter to us right now," Moka said. "The humans and their reasons for what they do or do not do are not our problems, these Bigfoots on the other hand are."

"I wonder what could have happened to make them want to do all this damage and expose themselves to the humans, especially after all these years," Ruby wondered out loud. "It just doesn't make any sense to me."

"We will just have to find that out for ourselves when we get there," Kurumu stated. "I'm just glad that winter is almost over so it won't be as cold when we get there."

"I agree with Kurumu," Tsukune said. "We will just have to find out everything that is going on over there and put a stop to it all."

"Thank you so much for agreeing with me, Tsukune."

Kurumu gives Tsukune one of her "special" hugs, so now he can't breathe.

"And we don't have to worry about anything really bad happening to us this time since I have my good luck charm with me," Kurumu says as she grabs the charm on her homemade necklace.

Tsukune taps Kurumu on her shoulder to signal her that he needed air and she let him go.

GASP!

"You're still carrying that old thing around with you, Kurumu?" Kokoa asked.

"Hey, this is my lucky Gremlin's foot. Just because you don't have one yourself doesn't mean that you have be jealous about it."

"Why in the world would I be jealous of something like that? Besides, just like with rabbit's feet, if the foot couldn't enough bring luck to the one it was originally attached to and keep him from losing his foot in the first place, then how can it possibly be lucky for you?"

"It's lucky because it was lucky that I found that little perv again three years ago and sliced him up like sushi. Also, I know that it is lucky for me because the following year my precious little Tsuki come into my life. So for me it is a good luck charm."

"He couldn't have been that bad," Kokoa said.

"_You were not here when he…_ ahhh... attacked me…"*

"If you can call it 'attacked' that is," Mizore snickered.

"Zip it before I throw an electric blanket on you, Mizore," Kurumu replied, irritated.

"If anybody needs me I will be fixing myself a drink," Moka said as she walked towards the liquor cabinet.

"I will be catching up on some sleep in one of the back beds," Mizore says, yawns and walks towards the back of the plane. "You want to join me, Tsukune?"

"Not right now, Mizore. I want to go over the mission folder a few more times," Tsukune replied.

"Anytime you feel like snuggling up, Tsukune, you know where to find me," Mizore suggested as she went into the back of the plane.

"I guess I could go for some sleep too," Kurumu stated.

She leans over and whispers something into Tsukune's ear.

"_If you come to the back, then Mizore and I could make you a 'Tsukune Sandwich' together."_

Kurumu kissed his cheek and licked his ear before she went to the back as well. A few seconds later, the images of everything Kurumu had just told him were still racing through his mind when Moka sat down next to him with a drink for each of them.

"You can put your weapon away now, 'Boner Boy," she told him.

"Huh…?"

He looks down where she is pointing.

"Oh…! Sorry Moka, I didn't realize that I was doing that, hahaha," he said and tried to laugh off the embarrassment.

"Jokes aside, Tsukune…" Moka asks him with a serious look on her face. "I've been wondering about something. Why do you think it is stressed so much that we ayashi are not to harm humans no matter what but so many like those Minotaur's and these Bigfoots seem to be able to do all that without anything happening to them?"

"That's a good question, Moka," Tsukune replied. "I have been wondering that myself recently."

"Not just that, but who made that law and why did they make like that? How would they know when someone did break it? How and who are supposed to enforce it?"

"Those are all very good questions, Moka. Unfortunately, I don't think that we'll be able to find the answers to any of them anytime soon."

"I suppose not," Moka said and then downed the rest of her drink. "Mind if I used you for a pillow?"

"Sure, just as long as you leave out the nutcrackers."

"Heh heh..." Moka replied and then put her head on Tsukune's shoulder. "Well how about if you released your first seal before bed next time and we can both get 'rough' with each other?"

Moka ran her hand over Tsukune's chest as he tried to reply to her.

"…Well…"

"Please..." Moka says while looking up into Tsukune's eyes with longing in her own.

_The face, the face, she's making the face!__ Tsukune thought.__ She's just too cute when she does that! I can never say no to her when she makes that face!_

"I s-suppose we could."

"Thank you, Tsukune."

Tsukune then whispered into her ear so that no one else could overhear him.

_"But why are you still so sensitive about certain things like blushing? It's like you won't even admit it to yourself."_

"_What are you complaining about?" _Moka whispered back._ "You certainly seemed like you were enjoying the pain a little later last night, weren't you? Or was that someone else in bed hiding a monster of his own in his pants?"_

Doing some serious blushing of his own and out of good ideas, Tsukune tries faking sleep to get out of talking about the subject any further. Moka just giggled and leaned against him.

"Is everything okay back here?" Ling-Ling asks as she walks into that section of the plane.

"Everything is just fine, thank you for asking, Ling-Ling," Ruby replies.

"You can tell that idiot brother of yours to not cheap out on the sake for a change," Kokoa said and then sat down with another drink.

"You do not have to be rude about it, Kokoa," Ruby said.

"If Fongy Boy didn't want me to talk badly about him so much then maybe he should've actually bought some of the good stuff in the first place," Kokoa replied, very agitated. "If we're going to be risking our necks for him like this then the least he could do is to buy us the really good stuff instead of cheapening out of it and buying this crap; what a cheap idiot."

* * *

**The Wong Family Mansion, Hong Kong**

"Achooo…!" Fong-Fong sneezed while was walking in his family's mansion.

"Master Wong, are you okay? Do you have a cold? Can I get you something?" Mei Ren asked, full of concern.

"No, I'm okay, thank you Mei Ren. It was probably just someone talking about me behind my back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Now, what was it that you were just saying?"

"I just wanted to ask you what you could've been talking about with your friend Mr. Aono last night that made you start yelling into the phone and why did I hear you yell out my name?"

"…Ahhh…..."

"Did he say something bad about you?"

"Of course not, we're like brothers."

"Then did he say something bad about me and that's why you got mad?"

"Of course he didn't say anything bad about you, Mei Ren. He's not that kind of guy. _And if he had then I would've…!"_

Suddenly catching himself, Fong-Fong cleared his throat and started speaking normally again.

"He did not say anything bad about either one of us and that's all you need to know."

"Yes sir," Mei Ren answered, though still confused.

"I just hope that they all like the surprise that I prepared for them."

"What surprise would that be, sir?" she asked him.

"One that I know I'll end up paying for later, but for now I fully intend to enjoy it as much as I possibly can, hahaha."

"If you say so sir, then okay," Mei Ren answers as they both keep walking together.

* * *

**On board the Plane, Siberia**

Hours later, the plane has just landed in Siberia and as everybody got up from their seats a very annoyed Kurumu asked out loud.

"Why in the world was there so much turbulence coming down here?"

"That's what I want to know," Kokoa seconded. "We never had a landing that rough before."

"You'll see soon enough," Ling-Ling cheerfully tells them as she joins the others.

"In any event, first thing's first," Tsukune stated. "The first thing we need to do is to do is to check the area for any unexpected guests and to do another equipment check. We don't need anything breaking down on us out there."

Suddenly feeling a deep chill, everyone looked towards the back door and saw that it was wide open and that Mizore was missing.

"Don't tell me," Kurumu said before she and the others walked towards the door.

Just as everyone reaches the door, a sudden wind gust blew in a wave of snow all over everyone.

_"What the hell?"_ Kurumu exclaimed.

"So much for it not being that bad since it was the end of winter, Kurumu," Moka said after she looked outside. "Take a look out here."

After Kurumu looked outside, her jaw dropped.

_"What the hell is going here? This isn't the end of anything! We landed in the middle of a freaking blizzard!"_

It was dark, and the wind howled as a snowstorm raged all around them.

"Yes, that was why our landing was so rough on the way down," Ling-Ling explained.

"I thought that planes were never supposed to land in violent snowstorms like this one,"

Tsukune yells over the howling wind.

"That may be true for _human_ pilots, but I have many times more experience flying planes then any human since I have been flying planes for almost a hundred years now," Ling-Ling explained. "Because-"

"_Finish that sentence and I will kill you all over again zombie girl!"_ Kokoa yelled.

"What are you doing, Mizore?" Ruby calls out as she and everyone else walks outside.

"I'm enjoying the nice, cool, refreshing breeze," Mizore called back.

"But do you really have to enjoy it with just shorts and a T-shirt on?" Kurumu asks as she walks over to her. "You're making _me_ cold just from watching you _and why the hell did you leave the door wide open?"_

"1) You can go back inside anytime you want sis, 2) I thought you guys might like to enjoy the breeze and 3) it would be pointless for me to be wearing anything more then this right now especially since I was actually planning on taking a snow bath. Would any you guys like to join me?" Mizore answered and then started to strip.

"I'm out; if I stay out here much longer I'll freeze my tail off," Kurumu replies as she starts walking back towards the plane.

"Ling-Ling, what time is it here?" Ruby asked after looking around.

"Can't you tell? It's nighttime," Ling-Ling answered.

"_Then why the hell did we leave when we did?"_ Kurumu yelled. _"Do you expect us to start traveling now?"_

"Of course not, you will all spend the night on the plane and then start out first thing in the morning," Ling-Ling replied.

"This was Fongy Boy's idea, wasn't it?" Kokoa asked.

"Yes, he said that you girls needed to cool off a little bit anyway so he arranged for us to arrive here during the nighttime," Ling-Ling answered.

"_When I get back to Hong Kong I'm really going to go Bong on Fong-Fong's Gong_," Kokoa angrily noted to herself.*

"Is anybody coming in with me?" Mizore called out from the mound of snow she was sitting in, naked.

"I'm going inside," Kurumu stated. "Nobody is going to bother us with this blizzard raging on."

"I'm going to catch a cold from just looking at her," Kokoa says as she goes back inside.

"Not a chance," Moka said before she went inside.

"I think I will pass too," Ruby says as she and Ling-Ling follow the other girls back inside the plane.

"Is there anything I can get for you Mizore?" Tsukune asks as he starts walking towards the plane to get out of the cold.

"Yes, there is," Mizore answered.

As Tsukune is still turning around to ask her what it is, the plane's door slams shut. After he turned back toward the plane, he saw the _Ice Clone_ that had slammed the door closed, frozen the door shut, and was now walking towards him.

"You can get the 'Ice Queen' her 'Ice King' and sit him down right here next to her."

_Holy crap, __he thought.__ I really am going to freeze to death this time!_

Back in the plane, the girls are talking amongst themselves.

"Well I'm going to sleep, night girls," Moka said before she walked toward the beds in the back.

"Same here," Ruby yawned.

"I might as well too," Ling-Ling said. "Even though-"

"Remember what I said earlier zombie girl?" Kokoa warned her.

"_Humph! Rude little girl,"_ Ling-Ling says to herself as she walks to the back of the plane.

"Wanna drink, Kurumu?" Kokoa asked while standing next to the liquor cabinet.

"Sure, just pour me the best stuff there," she answered.

"That is not really saying much, but okay," Kokoa warned.

She pours them both a drink and brings the bottle with her and sets it on the table between them.

"Thanks," Kurumu says as Kokoa hands her drink to her.

"Planning on waiting up until Tsukune comes in?" Kokoa asked.

"Yeah, Mizore might enjoy sleeping in the snow, but Tsukune is a different matter. What about you?" she asked.

"I slept on the way here, so I'm not that tired."

"And…?"

"And what?" she asked.

"And you're concerned about Tsukune too."

"Okay I admit it; so what about it?"

"Hahaha, you can be really easy to read sometimes," Kurumu laughed.

"Very funny, Kurumu," Kokoa said, irritated.

"It is just so cute to watch you fluster like that."

"_I am not flustering!"_

"Your face is red."

"Sh-shut up!" an obviously flustered Kokoa shouted.

"That look just reminds me so much of when you turned into a little kid and I wanted to adopt you, hehehe."

"Whatever," she said and took another swallow of her drink. "I still cannot believe that even though we were all little kids that one time that you still had tits that big while the rest of us had absolutely nothing. Even after I had Takeshi, mine were still nowhere near as big as yours are."

"That is just how I am," Kurumu said.

She smiled and poured them both another drink.

"Yeah, well… I was still jealous of you."

"Kanpai," Kurumu says as they both clank their glasses together. "After this glass let's go and make sure that Tsukune is still nice and soft."

"Okay, but knowing Mizore, chances are 'soft,' is hardly the right word to describe him right now."

Both of the girls start laughing uncontrollably with each other.

"_That's a good one, Kokoa. Good job on that one, hahaha."_

"I was just making an observation Kurumu. By the way, how are we supposed to open the door? I thought she froze it shut like she usually likes to do."

"I already thought of that so don't worry."

"If you say so," Kokoa replied.

After they finish their drinks, they both walk to the door and Kurumu tells Kokoa everything that she needs to do. Kokoa then started following her plan.

"Okay, _Ko-chan, Crowbar!"_

At her command Ko-chan transformed into a crowbar and Kokoa started to wedge him into the door crack. After Kokoa had wedged the door open a little, she gave Ko-chan to Kurumu to hold onto for her. With one good kick Kokoa shattered all of the ice on the door. After it swung wide open, Kurumu quickly pulled Kokoa back and away from the door by the back of her shirt collar and an _Ice Kunai_ flew inside, just missing hitting Kokoa's head.

_"What the hell?"_

"Hey sis, are you done yet?"

Kurumu called out from inside the plane being careful not to stick any part of her body out. In response to Kurumu's question, a hail of _Ice Shards_ flew through the door and blanketed that entire area of the cabin.

"I'll take that as a no," Kurumu called out. "Just be careful with him, okay? Unlike you, he can still freeze to death."

"I… know… go… _awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"_ Mizore calls back.

Back in the plane, Kokoa gets up and is thankful for Kurumu's quick actions.

"Thanks, Kurumu," Kokoa said.

"No problem, I figured that you would prefer not having any more holes in your head anyway."

"You are right about that and all but, how are we supposed to close the door and keep the heat from getting out now that frosty has it covered?" Kokoa asked.

"Watch and learn," Kurumu told her.

"Wait a minute here, what the hell are you doing with me, wee?" Ko-chan worriedly asks.

Kurumu reaches for the door with the still transformed Ko-Crowbar using him as an extension for her arm and quickly pulls the door shut. More _Ice Shards_ pelt the outside and around the door.

"Ko buddy!" Kokoa yells out as she takes Ko-chan into her arms and he transforms back. "Are you alright? Speak to me, Ko-chan!"

"I just saw my life and what those two were doing flash right before my eyes, we-e…"

"_Kurumu you bitch! How could you do that to my little Ko-buddy?"_

"Quit complaining, even Mizore's ice would have simply bounced off of something as hard and roundish as a crowbar," Kurumu states as she walks back to the table and pours them both another drink plus one more for Ko-chan. "Have another drink you two. We're going to be here awhile."

Kokoa sighed and both she walked back to the table with a still stunned Ko-chan lying in her arms.

"I guess you do have a point, bat girl, but just don't do that again. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost my little Ko-buddy."

After they all sat down, the two women lifted their glasses back up.

"Kanpai!" they toasted together.

* * *

**The Plane**

**March 6, 2017**

A little after dawn the following day, everyone has had breakfast and had done their final equipment checks before they have to leave to go on their mission. The weather is partly cloudy but otherwise good. The snow is a foot deep, but it is mostly a dry powdery snow that should not be too much trouble for them to travel through. There was a thick tree line encircling the entire airstrip a little over 300 feet from the field. All three of the snowmobiles have been unloaded, sleds attached and loaded with all of their supplies, everything and everyone were ready to go. Everyone was wearing all white (for camouflage) waterproof winter jumpsuits except for Mizore who was wearing a light white and waterproof jumpsuit just to keep her dry. They all had reflective eye goggles to protect their eyes from getting snow blindness.

With everybody else outside making sure that everything had been packed and secured properly, Tsukune walks up to Ling-Ling who is standing at the top of the short flight of stairs on the plane.

"Hey, Ling-Ling, I think you forgot to give us our Freq Books."*

"Oh my, I'm sorry about that Tsukune. I must not have put my head on straight this morning, hahaha."

She turned around, walked over to the table where she had put them, grabbed them and then handed them to Tsukune.

"Thanks, Ling-Ling. We'll call you if we need you."

"You Tsukune can call me _anytime,"_ Ling-Ling says as she runs her hand across his chest.

"Ahhh…... Later, anytime," Tsukune says and then quickly dashes out the door.

Ling-Ling laughs to herself after watching Tsukune's reaction to her advances and seeing him leave like that.

"Even after all these years, he still gets so flustered whenever I play with him like that, hehehe," she said and laughed to herself. "He is just too cute when he does that."

As they start up their engines and start making tracks for the mountains, Ling-Ling licks her lips and talks to herself.

"I am _definitely_ going to bring him back for myself after he dies."

* * *

**The Siberian Wilderness**

After an hour of riding, the group stopped to refuel to keep the gas tanks topped off (just in case of an emergency). As they start digging out the spare gas cans packed in the sleds, Moka makes an unexpected discovery.

"_What the hell?"_

"What's wrong, Onee-sama?"

"Hey, Mizore, I think you need to come see this," Moka called to her.

"What is it that you want me to…?"

Mizore's candy drops out of her mouth and falls into the snow as her jaw drops and she gets the shock of her lifetime.

_"Kouta…!"_

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

Note: **Gong** – It is a large metallic disc that's meant to be hung up and struck with a mallet to make a loud noise.

* * *

Note: If you do not remember the **Gremlin**, then re-read Season II, Chapter 27.

* * *

Note: **Freq Book** - A small handbook listing their radio frequencies for the mission.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	7. Chapter 7: To Rescue a Missing Comrade

Having landed on the abandoned airstrip in the Siberian Wilderness after dark, Tsukune and the girls end up spending the first night on the plane. After coming close to freezing to death (thanks to Mizore, _yet again_) Tsukune and the other girls all get a good night's sleep. A little after dawn, everyone had breakfast and sped off on their mission. On their way there, Moka makes a very startling discovery.

* * *

**Chapter 7: To Rescue a Missing Comrade**

**The Siberian Wilderness**

**March 6, 2017**

"_Kouta!" __a very surprised _Mizore yells. _"What are you doing here?"_

"H-hi, mom," Kouta said.

"_Don't you 'hi mom' me young man! Just what do you think you are doing here?"_

"W-w-well… I-I-I…"

"Mizore, calm down, everything's going to be okay," Tsukune asks as he walks toward Kouta. "You're just making him even more anxious then he already is. Besides, we're nowhere near the battlefield right now so we're not in any danger for the time being."

Tsukune picked Kouta up, lifted him out of the bag he had been hiding in and put him on the ground. After Tsukune brushed Kouta off, Kurumu walked over to them and knelt down in front of Kouta.

"Okay, Kouta, tell us how you got here."

"I j-jumped into the limo's trunk when n-nobody was watching and hid in one of the b-bags," he explained.

"So you've been hiding in that bag since yesterday morning?"

"Y-yes," he answered.

"Moka, grab some food and water. Everyone else set the tent up right away."

After they quickly got the tent set up and him inside of it, a very cold, hungry and thirsty Kouta was bundled up and seemingly ate and drank half his weight. After he was feeling a little better, Kurumu asked him some more questions.

"Why are you here, Kouta?"

"W-well... I just w-wanted to do go on a heroic mission like all of you do and p-prove that even I can do something heroic t-too even if I am just a h-human," Kouta answered.

"So this is because of what we were talking about the day before?" Tsukune asked him.

"Uh-huh," Kouta answered.

"What should we do now?" Ruby asked. "We can't take him with us because it's too dangerous and we cannot send him back to Hong Kong because then we would not have any support if anything unexpected happened."

"So our only real option is to leave him with Ling-Ling until we accomplish our mission here and all go back home together. Is that what you are saying Ruby?" Moka asked.

"What other choice do we have?" Ruby replied.

"No, I don't want to go back! I want to stay and help mom and dad and all of the other moms on a heroic mission!" Kouta shouted.

"You cannot come with us, Kouta," Moka said. "What we do is far too dangerous for you to get involved with. Especially since-"

"_Especially since I'm just a weak human, right?"_ Kouta interrupted. _"I'm going to prove you wrong no matter what it takes Moka!"_

"Hey Kouta, calm down will you," Kurumu asked. "Tell me; were you really in that bag the whole time ever since we left home?"

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"Then if nothing else I'm glad that it was you who did this and not any of the other kids."

"_What the hell do you mean by that, Kurumu?"_ Mizore angrily asked.

"What I meant is that only one of your kids would've been able to survive the intense cold of being in the unheated cargo section of the plane for all this time. I did not imply anything bad in my words. You know that I would never want anything bad happen to any of our kids."

"Yeah, yeah, I know all that, Kurumu. I'm sorry about that. It's just… It's just…"

Tsukune puts his arm around Mizore's shoulders and pulls her close to him.

"It's okay now Mizore. Everything is alright. Our son is safe now."

"_I can't help it, Tsukune!"_ Mizore cries out with tears streaming down her face. _"If the cargo section on the plane hadn't been connected to the main sections and had instead been underneath them like in most planes then even if the cold couldn't get him then the lack of oxygen at 30,000 feet would have and he would be dead right now!" _

Mizore buries her face into Tsukune's chest as she continues to cry.

Seeing his normally very calm, collected and unemotional mother just fall apart like that, Kouta starts feeling a little guilty for being the cause of it all.

"Please don't feel bad mom. I'm alright, really. So you don't need to worry about me."

Overcome by it all, Mizore turns around, smacks Kouta across the face, and then holds him tight.

"How could I not worry about you being here? As soon as we're ready, you're going back to the plane; no arguments."

"But-" he tried to say.

"_I said no arguments!"_

"Mom…" Kouta began to say but realized that it was hopeless. "I'm sorry..."

After Kouta had been taken care of, given some spare warm clothes and snow boots (even though they didn't fit him very well) and was back to normal, everyone topped off their gas tanks, took the tent down and made sure everything was properly packed and secured. Then they took off back toward the plane. On the way there, Kokoa tried to radio Ling-Ling to tell her that they had a slight change in plans, but got no answer. She had tried to contact her before they took off, but also without any success. As they near the plane's location, Kokoa tries again on the tread's* long range radio.

"Zombie girl, zombie girl, come in zombie girl. Do you read me, over?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to answer to that name or maybe she just doesn't to answer to _you_ for that matter Kokoa," Moka jokingly said to her over her 'PCD."*

"Not likely, even dead girl is too professional for that and I know that I'm using the right freqs since I did a radio check right after we left the plane. Something has to be wrong."

"Then let's go find out Kokoa," Moka said and then started talking to Tsukune. "Hey

Tsukune, the two of us are going on ahead to check things out before the rest of you get there."

"Alright, just be careful you two," Tsukune answered.

"Who the hell do you think that you're talking to?" Moka laughingly replies and then guns it.

Moka and Kokoa sped off and quickly outdistanced of the other two treads.

Several minutes later, Tsukune's PCD starts to crackle as Moka radios in.

"Tsukune, we've got trouble."

"What is it?"

"You need to come see this for yourself. You are not going to believe this."

"We'll be there in a few minutes, keep a sharp watch out until we get there," he replied.

* * *

**Back at the Abandoned Airfield**

A few minutes later, Tsukune and Ruby on their tread with Kurumu, Mizore and Kohta on theirs arrive at the plane and are greeted by what looked like a scene out of an old doomsday disaster movie. All of the plane's doors are wide open, seats, tables, and many other items from inside the plane were strewn about everywhere on the ground, it seemed that someone had completely trashed the plane and the area around it. They quickly figured out that not only had someone had looted everything of value that was not nailed down and trashed the interior of the plane, but that Ling-Ling was nowhere to be found. Closely inspecting the ground, Moka tries to figure out what had happened.

"Check this out everyone. From these tracks it looks like we can definitely rule out the Bigfoots being involved in this," Moka said as she knelt in the snow studying the numerous tracks all over the ground. "These tracks all have shoes, so they had to of been all human. Most likely civilians since none of them are wearing military issue boots."

Following the footprints backwards, Moka tracks them to a nearby tree line and reports in via her PCD.

"It looks like they stayed over here for a while before making their run on the plane. My guess is that they came and stayed here for a bit, watched us for a while until they saw us take off, leaving just Ling-Ling all alone here, and then they attacked the plane. After that they went back the same way they came carrying everything they could carry from the plane and there is an extra set of footprints as well. These are definitely Ling-Ling's footprints."

After hearing Moka's assessment and closely looking over the plane Kurumu went over everything with her.

"So in other words these humans basically stole everything they could get from the plane after we left and kidnapped Ling-Ling as well. Does that about sum it up?"

"Yeah, pretty much, Kurumu," Moka replied.

Kurumu, who had been doing an investigating of her own, added some more information.

"Well thankfully even though the plane may look like it's completely trashed, it's only on the surface," Kurumu added. "The plane itself is still flyable. All we need is our pilot."

"Then that it our new mission right now everyone," Tsukune said. "We need to rescue Ling-Ling right away. We're not going to leave our friend behind."

Nearby, Kouta is watching and listening to everything that is happening around him while standing next to his mom. Confused, he asks his mom a question.

"Hey mom," Kouta began to ask. "Why is everyone acting so differently?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is acting so seriously and calmly even though Aunty Lingy was kidnapped."

"That is just how we are when we're working out here. If we weren't both serious and calm while we're out here then we might get ourselves killed, or worse."

Now even more confused, Kouta scratches his head.

"What could possibly be worse then being killed?"

Mizore looked Kohta right in the eye with as serious an expression as he had ever seen his mother have.

"Getting someone _else_ killed."

Kouta is utterly speechless as his mother's words went all through his mind.

"Okay everyone," Kurumu said into her PCD. "Let's get back to our treads and get dead girl back. Moka, you stay put. We will pick you up and then you can take point* and guide us in the right direction. Let's go everyone."

Seeing everyone getting ready to leave, Mizore starts walking towards her tread and Kouta snaps out of the trance he was in.

"Mom," Kouta asked. "Why is Kurumu acting like she's in charge? I thought daddy was the leader."

"We do not have a set leader Kouta. We just do what we have to in order to make sure that we accomplish our missions and get everybody back home safe and sound. A good idea or plan can come from anyone. Besides, your father may be the one that usually leads the rest of us, but Kurumu is a natural leader as well. As a matter of fact, her leadership skills are seconded only to your father's."

"What about you?"

"Me…? I'm not the leadership type. I'm more of the super spy/shadow assassin type. Kind of like a ninja. I'm not very good at leading other people."

"Okay people," Kurumu says as everyone gets ready to go pick up Moka and find Ling-Ling. "All lights green?"

"Ahhh…" Kouta began to say. "Kurumu, d-don't you think it would be a good idea if you flew ahead to try to find Aunty Lingy?"

"That's a good idea, Kouta," Kurumu replied. "But with these woods as thick as they are, I wouldn't be able find them or my way back."

"I-If it was humans that took Aunty Lingy then they must have a village nearby. You would be able to see that, w-wouldn't you? And you could always fly low to find us again by sensing everyone's youki."

She thinks it over for a few seconds before she replies.

"You've got a good point there Kouta, good thinking."

Kurumu turned to Tsukune.

"I'll fly ahead and see what I can find out and let you know what I see as soon as I can."

"Okay Kurumu," Tsukune began to reply. "Just be careful. You'll lose a lot of heat with those wings of yours out here and if they see you then they might try to shoot you down."

"In that case," Kurumu said and then walked up to Tsukune, wrapped her arms, wings, and tail around him and kissed him deeply.

"You're too young to see this," Mizore says as she puts her hand in front of Kouta's eyes.

"Mom…!"

"Now, I'm unstoppable," Kurumu said after she let go of Tsukune.

She then took off, leaving a still slightly stunned Tsukune behind.

"Come on Tsukune. We still need to pick up Onee-sama," Kokoa said and then started up her and her sister's tread.

"C-coming," Tsukune said before he mounted his tread with Ruby behind him, holding onto him tightly. "Let's go everyone."

With that everyone sped off to pick up Moka waiting for them at the tree line and to rescue Ling-Ling.

* * *

**The Siberian Wilderness**

It was slow going after they got back into the woods. What was easy to travel across by foot was not always the same by tread over such rough and heavily wooded terrain. After going just a few klicks,* everyone stops as their PCD's start to crackle as Kurumu attempts to make contact with them.

"…come in. Tsukune, ** you read **, over?"

"Kurumu, this Tsukune, can you hear me, over?"

"***kune? I can bare** **** you. There ** a lot ** static. *** trees must ** interfering wi** the s***al. Where *** you?"

"It's hard to tell in these thick woods where we are."

Suddenly getting a great idea, Tsukune asks Kurumu to hold on for a second, grabs Ruby, and kisses her deeply. As Kurumu hears the play-by-play from Kokoa thinking out loud (after she figures out what he was doing), her feelings spike and Tsukune senses her youki.

"Kurumu, head south by east about a klick, we'll be waiting right here for you."

A few minutes later, Tsukune guides Kurumu over to them by sensing her youki. As she gets overhead and sees everyone, Kurumu dives straight for and lands on top of an already fully braced Tsukune.

"Tsukune…!" Kurumu shouts as she tackles and then starts kissing him.

"Mom, why is Kurumu sitting on top of daddy like that?" Kouta asked.

"You're too young to see this too Kouta," Mizore says as she covers his eyes again.

"My wings are so cold like you would not believe, Tsukune."

"What did you find out, Kurumu?" Tsukune asked.

"There is a village about 5 klicks ahead of us. It was the local villagers that attacked the plane."

"What about Ling-Ling?" Ruby asked.

"She was there too. They were just getting back to their village when I got there."

"What else did you see?" Moka asked.

"Not much, I was only there for a few minutes. I saw them get back there and I watched them divide up their loot, including Ling-Ling."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Those guys there were actually fighting over her, hahaha."

"Really…?" Kokoa asked. "Why would they fight over a dead girl?"

"It looked like they thought that she was just an ordinary girl," Kurumu said. "I left right after that."

"Okay everyone," Tsukune began to say. "Let's get over there and rescue Ling-Ling before anything bad happens to her."

Everybody quickly mounted their treads and started out towards the village to save Ling-Ling.

* * *

**Just outside the Siberian Village**

As they neared the village they slowed down to try to make a stealthy approach and sneak into and then back out of the village before anybody knew what was going on. As they reach the edge of the tree line about 150 feet from the edge of the village, they turn the engines off. At which point, Tsukune got up and motioned to Kurumu.

"Let's go, Kurumu."

"Right behind you, Tsukune," Kurumu replied. "Let's do this."

"Mom, what are they doing?"

"They're going into the village to save your Aunty Lingy."

"But why are only the two of them going in there to save Aunty Lingy? What about everyone else?"

"Do you remember me telling you about the law against us harming humans?"

"Yeah, but then why is Kurumu going too?"

"Because she can protect herself from and deal with humans without actually hurting them."

"How can she do that?"

"You'll see," Mizore replied.

After Tsukune and Kurumu entered the village, they noticed that there seemed to be no one around. The village seemed to be just a collection of small houses, a pub, a church, and some other buildings. Upon inspecting a number of the buildings, they discover that there was nobody there and there seemed to be no serious or recent damage to any of the buildings that the Bigfoots might've caused. The entire village was as deserted, quiet and eerie as a cemetery. The howling wind is the only sound they hear as they reach the center of the village.

"Tsukune, this eerie silence is really creepy."

"I can't say that I blame you, Kurumu. This is definitely not what I was expecting either."

Looking around, Tsukune gets an idea.

"Hey Kurumu, can you climb the church steeple and get a better look at everything from up there?"

"Not a problem," she replied and then walked over to it.

Kurumu grew out her nails a little and starts climbing up the steeple.

After she reached the top, she looked all around, noticed something and called down to Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune, it looks like everyone is on the other side of town and getting ready to have a bonfire on the top of the hill."

"Then that's where we need to go. Good job, now come back down here and let's go over there," Tsukune called up.

"Okay, Tsukune," Kurumu called down.

She then jumps off of the top of the steeple, spreads her wings and glides down to Tsukune, landing right in front of him.

"Let's get going Tsukune. We don't have time to waste here," Kurumu says.

They both start running towards the hill on the other side of the village.

They start climbing up the side of the hill so that they would not be seen by anyone. As they got close to the top, they start to hear the villagers shouting a number of things.

_"Убей ее! Убить ведьму! Сжечь ее к черту!"_

"Hey Tsukune, looks like it's time to turn on our TW's,"* she said.

As they both turn on their TW's and set them to Russian, they quickly get what could very well be extremely bad news.

"_Kill her! Kill the witch! Burn her to hell!"_

Hearing what the villagers were saying, both Tsukune and Kurumu looked at each other very alarmed.

"We need to get up there Kurumu, _and fast!"_

They both run up the side of the hill as fast as they possible can. As they finally reach the top and are shocked by what lay before them.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

(Note: **Treads** - Their slang for snowmobiles).

* * *

(Note: **PCD or Personal Communication Device** - A high-tech earpiece that allows short-range two-way Communication and is similar to the ones that are used by American Secret Service agents).

* * *

(Note: **Point** – Military slang for the position at the very front of a formation).

* * *

(Note: **Klick** – Military slang for a kilometer).

* * *

(Note: **TW or Translator Watch** – A high-tech watch that can verbally translate both ways in whatever language that has been previously downloaded into it).

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	8. Chapter 8: Ling Ling the Witch

After coming back to the plane to discover that it had been attacked, looted and trashed with Ling-Ling kidnapped, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa and Kouta determine that it had been local human villagers that did it. Following their tracks back, Moka guides everyone to their village. As soon as they get there, Tsukune and Kurumu go into the village by themselves to look for Ling-Ling. Upon inspecting the village, they discover that the villagers were gathered on a hill on the other side of town and were chanting things that deeply concerned them. As they reached the hilltop, they are shocked by what they saw.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ling-Ling the Witch**

**Just Outside the Siberian Village**

**March 6, 2017**

"_Kill her! Kill the witch! Burn her to hell!"_

"_What in the…?"_ Kurumu said in disbelief.

"_Ling-Ling!"_ yelled Tsukune.

Both he and Kurumu saw Ling-Ling tied to a tree with heaps of wood piled all around and under her. To make matters even worse, the villagers had just thrown gasoline onto the wood and lit the flames that were now quickly spreading towards her.

"_Tsukune!"_ called Ling-Ling._ "Can you please save me before I become a Peking Duck?"*_

"_We'll be right there!"_ Tsukune answered. _"Don't move!"_

"_Not funny Tsukune!"_ Ling-Ling replied in a very concerned tone.

Tsukune quickly leaped onto the woodpile, rushed to Ling-Ling and started cutting the rope with his survival knife.

"_Look!"_ someone in the crowd yelled out after he saw Tsukune rush to Ling-Ling's aid. _"He's trying to save the witch! Get him!"_

As the crowd starts to rush them, they suddenly all stop in their tracks as Kurumu lands between them and the other two with her wings outstretched and the most menacing look on her face that she could muster for maximum intimidation.

"_I-it's a demon! Kill her too! Kill them all!"_

_So much for scaring them off,_ Kurumu thought. _Now I have to use my trump card._

As the crowd rushes towards Kurumu, she looked all the men in the eye.

_"Charm…!"_

Kurumu charmed all of the men and then ordered them to disarm and restrain the women in the mob.

"Piece of cake," Kurumu said right before Tsukune joined her with Ling-Ling in his arms.

"By the way Ling-Ling; why are you still in Tsukune's arms right now?" she asked in a very agitated tone.

"My body was in so much pain that I just couldn't take a single step on my own," Ling-Ling answered as she put her hand on her forehead, palm out. "You have no idea what I just went through."

"Funny, I always thought that Zombies couldn't feel any pain," Kurumu says as she starts growing out her nails.

"Oh be quiet Kurumu, you're spoiling the moment for me," Ling-Ling replies as she wraps her arms around Tsukune's head.

"Ahh, my hero," she says before and then gives Tsukune a big kiss.

She then had to quickly jump out of his arms to very narrowly avoiding a now very angry Kurumu and her slicing nails. After which, Tsukune started grabbing handfuls of snow and shoving them into his mouth to wash the taste out.

"_You dead hussy, how dare you take advantage of the situation like that!"_

"Give me a break Kurumu. I was just rescued from a very fiery and what would've been a very permanent death for me by my knight in shining armor," Ling-Ling said and then wrapped her arms around Tsukune's head again just as he stood back up to used him as a human shield. Then she stuck her head out from around his left shoulder.

"Besides, how often does a chance like this actually happen for me? That was our very first kiss after all… and now I just can't get enough of him," Ling-Ling said and then kissed him on the cheek.

"_You're so dead you dead bitch!" _

_Infuriated, _Kurumu tries to cut up Ling-Ling who starts dancing around Tsukune to avoid getting hit by her.

"_Tsukune is __our __knight in shining armor, __not yours!"_

"Can we focus on the situation at hand right now you two?" Tsukune asked. "In case you girls hadn't noticed, since Kurumu's concentration was completely broken so was her charm."

As Tsukune's words sink in, they both slowly turn their heads to look at the mob which was now staring back at them with very angry expressions on their faces.

"Kurumu, you take Ling-Ling back to everyone _in one piece_ while I hold them here. I will join you as soon as I can; now go!"

As Tsukune starts to walk towards the villagers to distract and hold them there, a very loud and very, very angry voice shrieked over the crowd.

"Get out of my way! Get out of my way you little bastards before I tell you stories about your parents and grandparents that will make even your hail curl!"

Tsukune, Kurumu and Ling-Ling all watch in disbelief as the villagers suddenly start turning around and parting like the Red Sea as a short, white haired, old woman wearing a dark brown overcoat walks right through them.

"But Elder Olga…" one of the villagers tried to say.

"_Silence!"_ the old women yelled.

After she stopped in front of Tsukune and the others, she bowed her head to them.

"I apologize for everything that these young scoundrels have done or tried to do to you all. I will see that everything will be made right."

"Don't talk to them Elder Olga! Look at them, they're not even human!"

"_You shut up, Little Joseph! Or should I remind everyone about how you still wet the bed at night?"_

Humiliated, and with the crowd laughing at him, the averaged sized man in his late teens with light blonde hair runs back down the hill and disappears into the village.

"Again, my apologies to you all," the old woman said. "Now I believe that introductions are in order. My name is Olga and I'm the Elder of the village."

"I'm Aono Tsukune and this is…"

"I'm his wife, Aono Kurumu," Kurumu interrupted.

"And I'm his mistress, Wong Ling-Ling."

"_Mistress my ass you little hussy!"_ yelled a pissed off Kurumu.

"Relax Kurumu. I'm just having some fun with you, hehehe," she teased.

"My, my, aren't you the popular one," the Elder commented.

"I guess you could say that, hahaha," Tsukune replied and lightly laughed to try to lighten the mood a little bit.

"I can certainly see why with such a healthy, strapping, young man like you," she says as she looks Tsukune over like a wolf eying a piece of fresh meat.

"Hey, hey, hey; he's taken lady," Kurumu tells her as she steps between her and Tsukune.

"Look somewhere else for your man meat."

"Hahaha, I was just messing with you deary. I haven't slept with a married man in years, hahaha. But anytime you want to try robbing the grave, you know where to find me cutie," she replies and then winks at Tsukune.

Both Kurumu and Tsukune both start feeling sick to their stomachs.

_"I so did not need to hear that," __Kurumu said to herself._

"So I take it that you are what they call a Succubus. Am I right?"

"How the hell did you know that?" Kurumu asked, surprised.

"Your wings and tail are showing deary."

"Whoops!" Kurumu said before she pulled them all back in.

"Just like in the old legends; I never thought that I would live to see the day when I could see one for myself though."

"Excuse me," Tsukune began to ask. "But how exactly did you know that she was a Succubus?"

"I will tell you everything you want to know, but it will have to be after we get back to my home. These old bones of mine can't stand the cold out here like they used to."

"Okay, but do you mind if the others come with us?" Kurumu asked.

"Of course they can deary, the more the merrier. Now let's get going."

After they walked through the mob and down the hill towards the Elder's home, Kurumu calls the others via her PCD and told everyone to come into town and meet them on the way there, but to be careful. On the way to her house, they meet Elder Olga's grandson, Vlad, a well-built and muscular young man in his early 20's with blonde hair and blue eyes, who she asked to gather everything that had been taken from the plane and bring to her house. After all of them went in and were seated inside Elder Olga's home, she offered them all some tea.

"I'm sorry but that's all I have besides water. We don't have many luxuries in a small town such as this I'm afraid."

"That's quite alright ma'am," Ruby replied. "We have plenty of supplies as it is. You do not need to get us anything."

"Well, I offered," Elder Olga says as she takes a seat in her rocking chair and starts packing the tobacco into her pipe.

"So, you girls are a Succubus, a Witch, a Snow Woman, two Vampires, a Zombie and both of you boys are human. Do I have that about right?" she asks as she leans back on her rocking chair and starts puffing on her pipe.

"Yeah, pretty much," Tsukune answered.

"And except for the Zombie you are married to all of these lovely darlings with two more back in Hong Kong babysitting a whole mess of kids. My, my, you certainly _are_ a _busy boy, _aren't you?" Elder Olga asked and then started chuckling to herself. "And I thought I was a great lover in my time, hahaha. You my boy must have superhuman strength and stamina to be able to satisfy all of these lovely girls and live."

"Elder Olga," Kurumu began to ask. "How is it that you are not only familiar with what we all are but seem to be perfectly okay with everything? Most humans would be freaking out if they knew the truth about us."

"You see, I used to be a librarian in Moscow many, many years ago. One day some fool in the government decided that he wanted to score some points with his superiors by showing them just how loyal he truly was to the Party* and ordered that all of the books that he considered to be 'non-patriotic' including everything related to the supernatural to be turned over to him for a public book burning."

"That's awful," Ruby said.

"That was just how things were back then my dear," Elder Olga continued. "As a great lover of books, I could not permit such as tragedy like that to happen. It cost me what little money I had, but I somehow managed to smuggle all the books I could from my library out of the city and back here to my hometown where I was born. They still sit at what passes for our library even now. Among them were books that described creatures of legend like all of you girls. As for me not being afraid, at my age death does not really frighten me. I stare death in the face every day when I wake up and look in the mirror. But so far he has been too scared to even touch me, hahaha."

"_I can't imagine why,"_ Kurumu said to herself.

"But why were all of your villagers trying to hurt Aunty Lingy?" Kouta asked.

"Well first off, they were only some of the young people of our village, not all of us," Elder Olga replied.

"But when we came through the village was deserted," Kurumu told her.

"Deserted…? Hardly, I was here wasn't I? Most of our people are out working in the forest either cutting timber, hunting, fishing, trapping, and whatever else we need to do in order to survive. Then of course the old folks like me prefer to stay indoors and do not go out into the cold unless we have to. As cold as it is for you young kids, try imagining how cold it is for us old people," Elder Olga answered.

"Now as to what you asked me earlier my boy… that is a very good question indeed."

She turned toward Ling-Ling.

"Well my dear, care to tell us what happened?"

"It seems that they thought that I was a witch so they tried burning me at the stake," Ling-Ling answered.

"But how in the world could anyone think that _you_ were a witch?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"Well after we got here some of the young men were making advances on me and eventually one of them gave up his share of the loot in exchange for me, the one you called Little Joseph. After that he took me back to his place he started getting fresh with me and after that he got mad at me he knocked my head off. I guess I must have freaked him out when I put my head back on because right after that he ran outside screaming that I was witch and then they took me up the hill. The rest you already know."

"But why did he get mad at you?" Moka asked.

"Was it because you refused him?" Kokoa asked.

"Who said anything about me refusing him?" Ling-Ling replied.

"Huh…?" The rest of the group asked.

"Well how much action do you guys think a Zombie like me actually gets?" Ling-Ling answered with a straight face.

"I'm _really_ sorry I asked," Moka says and then covers her mouth with her hand..

"I think… I'm going… to be sick," Kurumu says as she also puts her hand over her mouth.

"Ugh," Tsukune says as he and everyone else besides Elder Olga and Kouta start feeling sick to their stomachs.

"Actually he got mad at me after I laughed at him."

"…Now, I know that I am going to regret asking this," Kokoa asked. "But why did you laugh at him?"

"Well after he dropped his pants and I just couldn't help myself," Ling-Ling answered with a straight face. "Would you like me to go into further detail?"

"_No!"_ the rest of the group shouted

"_Yeah, I regretted it,"_ Kokoa said to herself.

"Hey mom, why is everyone turning green and what is everyone talking about?" Kouta asked her.

"…That Kouta," Mizore began to answer. "You are _definitely_ too young to know about."

"Is it anything like what you and daddy were doing in the snow last night?"

After hearing their son's question, both Mizore and Tsukune's faces suddenly went from green to red and were completely unable to answer him.

"Oh ho, and just what exactly were your parents doing in the snow last night, child?" Elder Olga asked with a very interested expression on her face.

"Don't you dare answer that question Kouta," Ruby told him. "The question right now is why did those hooligans attack our plane and kidnap Ling-Ling in the first place?"

"Spoil sport of a woman," Elder Olga said and then began to answer her. "But very well; as you can see ours is a poor village."

"That does not excuse everything that they did to us," Kokoa said.

"And I am not trying to make excuses for anyone here. You asked me a question, and I am trying to answer you as best as I can," Elder Olga replied. "Normally that would not be enough to drive our young people to do something like that of course. However, these are very troubling times for us all and there has been a great amount of fear, suspicion and mistrust towards anyone from the government and all strangers in general since it all started."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"There have been many attacks on the villages of this region for some months now, so tensions have been extremely high for a long time I'm afraid."

She looked down at the floor, lost in thought while everyone looked at each other, all with the same thoughts. Then the old woman continued.

"People sometimes do crazy things when they are frightened."

"What can you tell us about these attacks?" Ruby asked.

"Only what I've heard from the survivors and those that have talked to them. That many of the Great Mountain Beasts have attacked and destroyed one village after another while other strange people watched them from a distance."

"Wait… what was that?" Ruby asked. "What about other people watching from a distance?"

"That is what some of the survivors have said. That they saw people watching everything that was happening from a distance away with binoculars."

"Then there could be humans involved in this mess," Kurumu stated.

"But what could they possibly have to gain from all this?" Kokoa wondered.

"If it is true that humans are also mixed up in all this, then there is obviously a lot more going on here then we first thought," Moka observed.

"What in the world are you children talking about?" Elder Olga asked.

Everyone looked at each other, silently nodded in agreement, and tells her why they came there. After explaining their mission to her, the old woman leans back in her rocking chair, closes her eyes and silently puffs on her pipe. A minute later, she opens her eyes and she begins to speak again.

"You kids sure know how to make a person feel ashamed of her own people. You come all the way over here to save us from the Great Mountain Beasts and we ended up doing all those terrible things to you."

"We were not blaming you Elder Olga," Ruby assured.

"But we would like to know how it could've happened without you knowing about it all," Kokoa said.

"Kokoa!" shouted Ruby but was then cut off by Elder Olga who raised her hand up.

"It's okay dear. It is an honest question that deserves an honest answer," the elder said.

"I was asleep. It was all that commotion up on the hill that woke me up."

"You were asleep?" Kokoa asked.

"What do you want from me child? I'm 89 years old in a land where most people don't live past 60. All I'm doing now is just waiting around to die anyway. So do not begrudge me something as simple as sleeping in."

"She did not mean anything by it ma'am," Tsukune said. "She just cares very deeply for those important to her and is normally very blunt about things."

"Oh hell, I used to even worse then her in my youth, so no harm done."

_I wonder how many centuries ago that was,_ Kokoa thought.

Everyone continued talking with Elder Olga for some time while listening to everything she had ever heard about the attacks. After a while, her grandson Vlad came back with everything that had been taken from the plane, so everyone got up to leave and fix up the plane. Elder Olga had offered that the villagers help them clean up the mess that they had made, but everyone agreed that is was not necessary, especially since some of them had tried to turn Ling-Ling into an extra crispy Zombie.

After they had packed and secured everything tightly onto the sleds (which were now very overloaded), everyone bid goodbye to the old woman and her grandson, they mounted their treads and started to slowly make their way back to the plane. About a klick from the village, Tsukune suggested that they stop and have some lunch since it was already past noon and it was going very slowly.

They enjoyed themselves as best as they could with their picnic (despite the freezing cold) with most of them eating sandwiches and the vampires sucked on their blood bags. As they had finish their meal, they hear many loud noises echoing very clearly all throughout the winter woods and it greatly alarmed them. There were shouts, screams and sounds of destruction coming from all directions.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tsukune shouted, confused by the noises coming from every direction.

Realizing the only possible answer for what they were hearing, Ruby gasped in horror.

"_It's the village! It must be under attack! The trees are just echoing the noises all over the place so they sound like they are coming from everywhere!"_

"_It's must be the Bigfoots!"_ Kokoa shouted.

"_Then we have to get back there!"_ Moka yelled.

"_Drop the sleds and mount up everybody!" _Kurumu shouts and then spread her wings. "I'm flying ahead to recon* the village."

"Mom…?" Kouta asks his mom, not sure what he should do.

"We can't leave you out here by yourself so you will have to stay by the treads the entire time, understood?" Mizore asked her son.

"Y-yes," he answered.

"Be careful up there Kurumu," Tsukune said and then started his engine.

"Love you too Tsukune!" Kurumu shouts.

After the sleds were all dropped, Kurumu and everyone else took off. They were all still racing back to the village as fast as they could when Kurumu radioed back to them.

"Hey Tsukune, do you read me, over?"

"I read you Kurumu. What's the situation, over?"

"Jackpot, I repeat, jackpot. I count at least 20 Bigfoots, maybe more. They are all over the place and destroying the entire village."

"Kurumu, is there any sign of the onlookers that the Elder mentioned?" Ruby asked.

"Not yet, they might be hiding in the woods somewhere but I haven't seen them."

"Alright, we'll be there in just a minute," Ruby replied. "Start doing what you can with your illusions."

"Roger that," Kurumu said.

She then dove down alone to engage the enemy on her own and distract them as much as she could until everyone else got there.

**_To be_**** continued…**

* * *

Note: **Peking Duck**** - It** is a famous duck dish from Beijing that has been prepared since the imperial era, and is now considered one of China's national foods.

* * *

Note: **The Party**** - It** refers to the Communist Party that controlled the Soviet Union (including Russia and Siberia) throughout its history until they splintered in 1991.

* * *

Note: **Recon or Reconnaissance** – It is the military term for exploring beyond the area occupied by friendly forces to gain information about enemy forces or features of the environment.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	9. Chapter 9: Contact!

After rescuing Ling-Ling from a Witch Burning, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kouta and Ling-Ling talk to Olga, the village elder, for a while and listen to everything she had to say about the Bigfoot attacks and the mysterious group of observers that had been rumored to watch at least some of the attacks from a safe distance away. After Olga's grandson Vlad had brought back everything that had been taken from the plane they loaded it all up on their sleds and started heading back to the plane. A short distance away they stop to eat lunch together, after they finish eating they hear the sounds of an attack at the village they had just left. As everyone else is racing as fast as they can back to the village on their treads, Kurumu flies ahead to recon the area and to let everyone else know what to expect when they arrive. After she finishes giving them her sit-rep,* Kurumu dives towards the horde of Bigfoots in an effort to draw their attention away from the villagers and to make sure that they don't ambush the rest of the group as they arrive by distracting them with her illusions.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Contact!**

**The Siberian Village**

**March 6, 2017**

WHOOSH!

Kurumu swoops down low over the rooftops and yells out.

"Over here you hippie rejects!"

After some of the Bigfoots looked her way, she cast a strong illusion upon them.

"_Inferuno!"* _

_This should do the trick,_ she thought. _No living being can even think straight while they're being burned alive! These things will not be going anywhere anytime soon!_

As Kurumu flies past the group of Bigfoots that she had just cast her illusion on, one of them picks up and throws a goat at but just misses her. She then flies up to get a better view of just what was going on. She stops and hovers to get a steady view of everything.

"What the hell was that? They should all be in too much pain right now to do anything."

As she flaps her wings and hovers overhead, closely watching the group that she had just cast her illusion on…

SMASH!

…She is hit in the back. Something had slammed into her, shattered on contact, and knocked her out of the sky. It must've hit a nerve cluster or some other type of weak point, because both her mind and body were completely stunned and could not do anything. On the way down she catches a glimpse of the pieces of what it was that she was hit with.

_A shed,_ she thought._ I was shot down with a stinking shed?_ _I was careless. I should've kept moving as I always do. It cannot end like this. __It will not end like this! Move damn it, move!_

Just as Kurumu was about to hit a rooftop head first, she came to her senses and regained control over her body. She then quickly pulled in her wings and tail (to prevent anything more damage from happening to them), stuck her arms out (being careful to keep them bent to prevent them from snapping upon impact), and just as she hit the rooftop, she pushed herself into a spin just enough to get her body rolling down the roof and landed on her feet in the snow covered ground below.

Standing back up and looking around as she presses her body against the house (to make herself less visible), she sees that while there were Bigfoots all around her, none of them seem to be concerned with her or were even looking at or for her.

"_None of this makes any sense!"_ Kurumu said to herself. "How could my illusions not work on any of them? How come they are not looking for me? What in the world is going here? It was almost as if…"

Suddenly realizing what had to of been the truth, Kurumu's eyes widened in horror as she grabbed her PCD and tried to contact Tsukune and the others to warn them about what she had just figured out, but she quickly realized that it was dead.

"_Damn it! It must have taken a hit too."_

Taking a good look around she sees that she is in the middle of town and that she is completely surrounded.

_Better safe than sorry,_ she thought.

"_Cloak of Transparency!"*_

Kurumu casts the seal on herself and staggers as she runs as fast as she can towards the direction where she knew the others should be coming from.

"I have to get to them. I need to warn them that there is something seriously wrong with these apes."

* * *

**Just outside the Village**

"We'll leave the treads hidden here in the tree line with Kouta while the rest of us go into the village," Tsukune says as he and everyone else hurriedly strips off all of their excess clothing (to keep from overheating during combat and to increase speed, maneuverability, and flexibility while fighting). "Everybody set?"

"What do you want me to do Tsukune?" Ling-Ling asked him.

"Just stay here and protect Kouta. We'll handle everything else ourselves."

"As you wish, Tsukune," Ling-Ling replied.

"I can't raise Kurumu at all,"* Moka said.

"You think something might have happened to her?" Kokoa asked.

"All the more reason for us to get over there and find out," Tsukune says as he finishes getting ready. "Let's go everyone."

And with that, everyone rushes off towards the village and the Russian Bigfoots.*

As they get close to the village, a group of Bigfoots turn around and start running out to meet them. Tsukune shouts to the others.

"You know the drill girls, spread out, pick your targets, and _keep moving forward; t__ime to go to work!"_

Tsukune ran up and knocked the one right in front of him down with a right hook that landed right below its breastbone, fracturing its ribs, knocking him down and breaking his ribs a second time as his fist hit it again as he bounced back up from hitting the ground so hard. Then he jumped up and clotheslined another one as yet another rushed towards him. He flipped his legs up to kick him with both feet right under the chin and then…

"_Bakuryuujin!"*_

…Blew him back.

Moka leapt up, did a flip and came crashing down on her target's left shoulder with a kick so power that she could hear bones crunching as her target went down and then she spun her legs around in a circle to kick two more of them that were close by in the face and knocked them down. Then she ran and jumped up and towards another with a right uppercut to the chin that sent shattered teeth flying everywhere.

Mizore grew her _Ice Claws_ and created four _Ice Dolls_ who all went ahead of her and started slicing their way through the enemy line as she followed closely behind them, shooting her _Ice Shards_ at their legs to keep them from moving around very fast.

Ruby quickly spread her wings and flew overhead towards the village as fast as she could to go find and if need be, to save Kurumu.

_"Ko-chan, Battle Hammer!"_

Kokoa charged at the enemy, jumped up to dodge an enemy's attack and swung her hammer right in the back the enemy's head and knocked him face first down into the snow. Then another grabbed her legs in mid-air and held her upside down, facing away from him with his right hand. As he was about to grab and squeeze her to death with his left, she swings her hammer up and over his right arm without even looking back, hitting the side of his head, knocking him off balance, and causing him to drop her. As he regains his balance, Kokoa swings her hammer low and from behind him, sweeping his feet from under him and using the momentum to bring her hammer down square on his chest as he hit the ground and broke every rib in his chest.*

* * *

**Inside the Village**

As Kurumu staggers towards the others, she hears them in battle and curses herself for being too slow.

"_No, I'm too late!"_

Looking up after seeing something out of the corner of her eye, she sees something in the sky and realizes that it is Ruby.

_Perhaps there's still time! _

Kurumu released her cloak and called Ruby down to her.

Seeing the bloody mess that she was, Ruby could not believe her eyes.

"_Kurumu, what in haven's name happened to you?"_

"_No time to explain. Just give me your PCD, now!"_

"_Okay,"_ Ruby immediately answered.

"Tsukune, Moka, can you guys hear me?" Kurumu shouted into the PCD.

Static crackles and Kurumu hears something on the other end.

"…_Kurumu, are you safe?"_ Tsukune asked her, worried.

"What is it Kurumu?" Moka asked.

"_Our normal tactics won't work on these monkeys!__ They can't feel any pain!"_

"_What?"_ Everyone shouted.

As everybody instantly looks back, they see every one of the Bigfoots that had already been knocked down had either already gotten back up or was in the process of getting up.

"_What is going on here?"_ Kokoa asked

"How is this possible? Were they drugged by somebody into this state?" Moka asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea," Kurumu replied. "I just know that they are acting very unusual and cannot feel any pain."

Looking around, Tsukune and the others realize that they are completely surrounded by not only the Bigfoots that they had just beaten from behind, but by more coming out of the village in front of them and still others that were coming from the nearby woods on both sides. After they had completely surrounded them, for some unknown reason, the Bigfoots just stood there, looking at them with blank stares that did not seem to be focusing on anything or anyone in particular.

"Hey Kurumu," Kokoa began to say. "I'm seeing a lot more then just 20 of these things here. Did you forget how to count or something?"

"I said that there were at least 20 that I could count at that time," Kurumu answered. "There are obviously more pouring out the woods around us."

Ruby began to wonder to herself and thought out loud.

"But how can all of this be? It's almost as if…"

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what was really going on and grabbed her PCD back.

_"It's a trap! Someone set a trap for us!"_

"Are you sure?" Kurumu gasped.

"I hate to admit it, but I think you're right, Ruby," Moka replied.

"_Not good!"_ Kokoa yelled.

"These are just the foot soldiers," Mizore said. "We need to find their commanders and take them out and fast!"

"Kurumu, can you still fly?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm a little bruised, but yeah. My PCD was trashed though. What do you want me to do?"

"Fly back to the treads, pick up a spare PCD, then you and Ruby search the surrounding woods for whoever is in charge of these things and force a surrender before anyone else gets hurt."

"Alright Tsukune, we're off."

"That's all fine and dandy and all," Kokoa began to say as the Bigfoots started to slowly close in all around them. "But if our normal 'beat the snot out of them until they can't move anymore' tactics won't work on these guys, then what the hell are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

Taking a good look around them and considering the entire situation and everything that was at stake; Tsukune takes a deep breath and very calmly replies.

"We will do whatever we have to in order to survive, accomplish our mission, and protect everyone else to the best of our abilities; agreed?"

"Anything that does not involve us dying sounds good to me," Kokoa answered.

"Giving us another one of your pre-battle speeches Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"I'm ready to go," Mizore said. "Just say when."

Their radios crackled again.

"I have my new PCD and we're airborne again Tsukune," Kurumu said. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really," Mizore replied. "How does it look from up there? Are they all around us or are some of them still attacking the village?"

"It looks like they are all too busy with you guys to even bother with the village. It also looks like the villagers are getting out of there while they can. They're flooding into the woods on the other side of the town."

"Alright, good luck up there," Tsukune said.

"Okay, we'll let you know when we find something; Flygirls out."

Turning her PCD's mic off, Ruby asks Kurumu a question while they are flying.

"Are you sure that you're okay? You look like you took a couple hits and I can sense that your youki has been drained a bit. Maybe you should get a quick recharge from Tsukune."

"I'll be fine, Ruby. I have no idea how I could've used up so much youki, but it should still be enough to do what we have to. I just need to find these guys and fast. Now let's go."

With that, the two of them swooped forward to find whoever it was that was really behind everything that was going on.

* * *

**Just outside the Village**

While Ruby and Kurumu continued their search, things were taking a turn for the worse for everyone else. All of a sudden, the Bigfoots charged at them all at once. Almost as if they were all being controlled by a single mind.

"_Let them have it!"_ Tsukune shouted.

At his shout, everyone ran forward in different directions to re-engage the enemy.

Tsukune dives and slides underneath an enemy, blasts him with a _Bakuryuujin_ square in the back and he falls forward. Another quickly comes up from behind him, grabs and holds his arms outstretched, and starts trying to pull them out of their sockets. Tsukune quickly swings his legs up to get enough momentum and then kicks them down into the Bigfoot's knees, forcing them to buckle underneath him. With the Bigfoot's grip on his arms now loosened, Tsukune pulls his left arm free, swings around to the Bigfoot's right side and kicks him in his right ear so hard that he drops Tsukune, losses all sense of balance and falls backwards. Tsukune then runs and launches himself into a flying kick at another enemy, catching him in the throat and crushing his windpipe.

Moka leaps up high and lands a kick right on top of a Bigfoot's head. The impact cracks his skull and knocks him face first down into the snow. Then she jumps up again to dodge another enemy that tries to grab her and then comes down with a kick as he came up with a right punch. The bones in his hand shatter as their blows meet. Quickly grabbing her right leg with his other arm; he slams her into the ground like a rag doll once, twice, three times, four times. Just as he was about to do it for a fifth time, Moka and his left arm fall to the ground as Kokoa comes from behind him and brings her _Ko-Battle Axe_ down on his arm, firmly lodging it into the ground in the process. She then uses her forward momentum to catapult herself forward, spins around while still holding the handle, and then crashes into his face with both of her feet just as hard as she could, knocking him back and out.

"_Onee-sama!"_ screams Kokoa as she rushes to her sister's side. _"Are you hurt badly? Can you move?"_

"Who the hell do you think you're, Agh!" Moka tried to ask her but was suddenly distracted by the intense pain in her right leg when she tried to get up.

"Let me check you Onee-sama."

"_Behind you Kokoa!"_ shouted Moka.

She noticed another Bigfoot coming right behind her little sister. Kokoa turned around just in time to see that it was already too close and too late for her to do anything. Just as he reaches them, he suddenly falls back as Tsukune clotheslines him.

"_Watch your backs you two!"_ Tsukune yelled to them. "How am I supposed to explain to our kids that you two got killed because you let your guards down? Mizore, keep them safe!"

"You got it!"

Mizore runs towards them to give them both some cover.

"_Rokkīaisufīrudo!"*_

With the amount of snow on the ground that Mizore had to work with, she was able to create the field of ice rocks a solid foot high and immediately the nearby Bigfoots were completely unable to move fast at all in the field since they were slipping, sliding and cutting themselves up on the sharp ice rocks. Mizore and her dolls started circling around just outside the field to help protect the others at the center of the field.

Seeing that Mizore had the situation well in hand, Tsukune rushed over to Moka and Kokoa.

"Are you two alright?" he asked them.

"I am," Kokoa began to say with tears in her eyes. "But Onee-sama… she's hurt."

After Kokoa started to cry, Moka punched her in the cheek and knocked her over..

"_What the hell did you do that for Onee-sama?" __she angrily shouted._

"I'm not dead yet you little crybaby! Have you forgotten everything that I've ever told you since we were kids?"

Realizing that she was right and feeling ashamed of her behavior; Kokoa stands up, wipes away her tears, grabs Ko-chan and turns her back to her sister and talks to her with a cool resolve.

"If you just keep sitting down there like that Onee-sama, then I will get more of them then you will."

Having said that, Kokoa turns around and starts jumping out of the field (being careful to shatter the ice rocks she landed on with her youki to prevent herself from slipping on it) and leaps back into battle.

Watching her go, Moka lets out a sigh of relief.

"Now I can do what I have to without having to worry about her worrying about me."

"How bad is it Moka?"

"It looks like my leg is broken. So I'll need your to help keep fighting."

"And of course it's no use arguing with you about that," Tsukune replied. "You would keep fighting no matter what I said. What do you want me to do?"

"Just act as my crutch and blow away anyone who gets too close while I use my one and only weapon to crush them."

As she pulls her weapon out from the inside of her body suit, Moka smiles as she notices that Tsukune is looking away and blushing.

"No need to worry Tsukune, we're in the middle of a battle right now. We can save the kinky stuff for later."

Whispering into his ear, she adds one more thing.

"_You are still so cute when you do that too."_

Picking her up and carrying her across his chest, Tsukune holds Moka close as she wraps her left arm around his shoulders and he starts jumping out of the field just as Kokoa did a minute ago. As they land just outside the edge of the ice field, a Bigfoot comes right at them. Tsukune then sets Moka's feet back down on the ground with her keeping her left arm around his shoulders for balance. As he gets close to them, Moka raises her weapon.

"Take this,_ Rakurai!"*_

Striking the Bigfoot with her whip…

ZAAAP!

…He is immediately hit by the blinding power of a lightning bolt and falls backwards, his entire body smoking and sizzling like a cooked steak.

"You must really be pissed," Tsukune comments as he raises his free left arm and blows another charging enemy back out of the corner of his eye.

ZAAAP!

"Well how many years has it been since I've even broken a nail in battle, much less a bone?" Moka asks as she cracks the whip again over another enemy's head with a flash as bright as the sun itself.

"True enough," Tsukune replied.

* * *

**200 Yards from the Village**

Ruby and Kurumu were still flying a short distance from each other around the village checking every hill they saw since they would most likely be on top of one of them to watch everything going on at the village. They were both flying about 50 yards above the tree tops and were flying towards another hill when Ruby asks Kurumu a question.

"We need find them and fast, Kurumu," Ruby told her. "Are you listening to everything going on back there with everyone else?"

"Of course not," she answered. "I turned down the power on my PCD to limit its range to just you. Listening to everything else that's going on would only distract me."

_I thought as much, _Ruby thought. _Knowing how caring Kurumu is and how emotional she can get, listening to everyone else's fights would only distract her from our own mission._

Then Ruby sees something. She saw what looked like some men in white winter fatigues standing on top of a hill overlooking the village about 50 yards in front of them. Just as Ruby is about to call Kurumu to make sure that she also sees them, she sees a puff of smoke on top of the hill and something racing up to them.

"_Look out!"_ Ruby shouts.

SWISH!

Something spitting out fire and smoke behind it had just closely streaked by them both and flew off into the sky behind them.

_A missile; who the hell are these people?_ Ruby thought.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Kurumu yelled.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Some of the men starting firing their automatic-rifles at them both and Ruby calls Kurumu.

"_Kurumu, we need to pull back before we get killed!"_

"_We don't have the time!"_

Kurumu dives straight for the hill.

"_Kurumu, come back!"_

_I'm sorry, Ruby,_ she thought. _But like you said before, we need to do this fast! Everyone is counting on us!_

As she neared the hill, she saw another puff of smoke and something coming right to her. She dodges to the side, but it passes close to her and then…

BOOM!

…Explodes a short distance behind her. While she avoids most of the blast, she is still caught in part of it, blown forward, and…

GUH!

…Lands in the snow, chest first. Kurumu tried to get up, but immediately fell back down in agony after she was overwhelmed by the intense pain from all of her wounds and fresh burns on her body. The pain was so terrible that she couldn't move or even speak. She then senses people rushing towards her. They could only be the enemy.

…_Damn… …it…_

* * *

**Just outside the Village**

Several minutes later, the battle is still raging on and he realizes that everyone should be getting close to their limits after having to knock their enemies down at least 10 times over with very few not getting right back up to fight again on top of being heavily outnumbered to begin with.

_I just hope that the others find whoever is in charge of these things and ends this and fast, _Tsukune thought. _Otherwise we'll all be in some serious trouble._

"Is Onee-sama okay?" Kokoa asked over her PCD.

"She'll be fine. Just focus on the battle," Tsukune answered.

"Okay Tsu- _Oh no!"_ shouted a surprised Kokoa. _"Mizore just collapsed!"_

"_What!"_ Tsukune shouted. _"Mizore, Mizore; are you okay? Come in; say something!"_

"…Sorry… …Tsukune," Mizore weakly answered.

"_Kokoa, cover her! What is it, Mizore? Were you injured?"_

"…No…" Mizore answered. "…I'm just at my limit. My _Ice Dolls_ were all destroyed, and now I'm out of power. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before; I thought that I would be able to last longer then this."

"Save it for later, Mizore," Tsukune replied. "We can talk about after the battle. Kokoa, get her to the middle of the field and fast."

"You got it!"

"_Mommy, daddy, help me!" __a young voice screamed._

Turning around, everyone sees Kouta running towards them from the woods where he was hiding with a Bigfoot rapidly catching up to him.

_"Kouta!" _both Tsukune and Mizore screamed in horror.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

Note: **Sit-rep or Situational Report** – Military slang meaning a report on the situation at hand.

* * *

Note:**Inferuno or Inferno** – A powerful illusion that makes multiple targets in an area think that they are actually on fire and burning to death. It is extremely effective at neutralizing a large group of enemies all at once. It is especially useful in emergencies or when time is of the essence.

* * *

Note: **Cloak of Transparency** – A modified version of the "Seal of Transparency" that Touhou Fuhai used to conceal Moka and the others from Akuha in Season 2, Chapter 37 (Ikeda never named it, so I just did it for him). Here, Touhou Fuhai taught her the seal which she later used to create the cloak (which is a modified version of the seal) so that she can use it to make herself invisible while moving for a short time.

* * *

Note: **Raise** – A military term meaning to contact someone over the radio.

* * *

**Monster Dictionary: The Russian Bigfoot** - The Russian Bigfoot is 8-10 feet tall, with long, messy, dark or reddish brown hair covering their entire bodies (except for their wrinkled faces that resemble a monkey's face and the palms of their hands and bottoms of their feet). They also have a terrible musty smell that is almost like that of a dead animal and are unbelievably strong. Like the American Bigfoot, the Russian Bigfoot prefers to live in heavily wooded and mountainous regions to avoid contact with humans. They are also hunter/gathers by nature. They are usually peaceful, but extremely deadly when angered or surprised.

* * *

Note: **Bakuryuujin**– It is a simple youjutsu that increases and then projects destructive power against a single or multiple targets (if they are close together) for a short distance like a large fist made of power. It is the youjutsu Tsukune first performed after getting modified in Season 2, Chapter 42 and later on in combat in Chapter 43.

* * *

Note: I was seriously tempted to have Kokoa end it by saying: _**"Keep your stinking paws off of me; you damn dirty ape!"**_like in the original _**Planet of the Apes**_ movie, but I thought that it would have been a bit much.

* * *

Note: **Rokkīaisufīrudo or Rocky Ice Field** – A Yuki'Onna technique that turns the ground into a field of icy, sharp, pointed rocks that severely limits the mobility of any grounded enemy.

* * *

Note: **Rakurai or Lightning Strike** – A whip created by Mikogami and Ruby that is similar to Belmond. This whip however, just simply transforms the youki of its user into an electrical charge and discharges it upon whoever is struck by it. So its power level almost entirely depends on the amount of youki the wielder puts into it. In the hands of a Vampire (whose power comes from using their own immense youki to begin with) it is absolutely devastating and the perfect weapon for them.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	10. Chapter 10: The Mystery Deepens

Having engaged the Bigfoots outside the village, Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, and Kokoa fought with everything that they had while Kouta and Ling-Ling stayed behind. They were both hidden with the treads in the tree line, out of harms way. Ruby took off and flew ahead to find Kurumu who they had lost contact with somewhere in the village. Upon finding her, Kurumu reveals to everyone just in time that their enemy was not only acting very unusual, but in fact could not feel any pain and thus rendered their usual non-lethal tactics all but completely ineffective. In an effort to bring the battle to a speedy end and thus minimize casualties on all sides, Kurumu and Ruby desperately search for whoever it is that was commanding the attack in the surrounding hills. They eventually found the ones that had to of been the ones that they were looking for and quickly came under fire. Aside from the automatic small arms fire, they also shot at them with small missiles; one of which exploded near Kurumu and knocked her out of the sky. After she hit the ground, she realized that she badly hurt and in tremendous pain. Then she senses their enemies rushing towards her. Outside the village, Moka was injured and Mizore had reached her limits. Then Mizore's son, Kouta, comes running out of the woods with a Bigfoot chasing and quickly catching up to him as everyone else watches in terror.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Mystery Deepens**

**Just Outside the Siberian Village**

**March 6, 2017**

"_Kouta!"_ both Tsukune and Mizore screamed in horror.

Just as the Bigfoot was about to grab and crush their son, the snow in front of him suddenly freezes and shoots up in the shape of a sharp dagger up into the Bigfoot's stomach…

SLICE!

…His head falls off of his shoulders…

SPLATTER!

…And his entire body was blown back as his chest was turned inside out.

"_What the hell just happened?"_ Kokoa yells as she watches in disbelief.

Hearing her little sister's question over the PCD, Moka answers her.

"Calm down and take a good look now, Kokoa."

Kokoa looked over there again and saw both Mizore and Tsukune rushing to Kouta's side.

"What in the world did they do?" Kokoa asked.

Realizing that the battle wasn't over yet, she rushes towards Moka, swinging her _Ko-Morning Star _at every enemy that got in her way.

In answer to her question, Moka replied while she twirled her Rakurai over her head to create a protective, electrified circle around her.

"Mizore turned the snow into a large Ice Dagger and used it to stab and stop the Bigfoot while she ran over and cut his head off. Then Tsukune hit him with a _Bakuryuujin_ that knocked him back and away from Kouta."

Kokoa fought her way towards Moka and talked to her in between blows.

"But how the hell…"

BAM!

"…Did they…"

BASH!

"…Get over there so fast? I did not even see them…"

SMASH!

"…Run over there and Mizore had already reached her limit right before that. I…"

CRASH!

"…Don't get it."

"It was Kouta. It was because their son was in danger. At times like that, even human parents can perform superhuman feats to save their children. You would do the same for Takeshi, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't have to…"

SLAM!

"…Takeshi would beat them into the ground…"

WHACK!

"…All by himself without…"

CRUSH!

"…Any help from me. But I do get what you are saying, Onee-sama."

Kokoa reached her sister and looked over at Tsukune and Mizore holding their son tightly between them.

"Hey Kokoa, is it just me or are the Bigfoots just standing around now?" Moka asked her.

Looking around, Kokoa realized that her sister was right.

"Yeah, I see that too, Onee-sama. Kurumu and Ruby must've come through for us and found the guys in charge. I cannot think of any other reason why they would stop now with us being vulnerable like this."

"Is everyone okay, over?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, we're all alive, over." Moka answered.

"Couldn't cut it any closer then that you two?" Kokoa asked.

"You're welcome," Ruby replied, irritated. "We had a tough time with these guys. If it weren't for Kurumu and my crows then we would've been in serious trouble ourselves."

"How in the world were they able to control them like that?" Moka asked.

"You are not going to believe this even if I told you," Ruby answered. "You have to come over here and see it for yourself."

"Alright," Moka replies as she stands up on her good leg using Kokoa's shoulder for support. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

Looking over towards Tsukune and Mizore still holding their son close to them, she smiles and continues.

"Maybe more; just make sure that these things don't start attacking us again."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Ruby replied. "We'll just ask these guys a few questions in the meantime. See you guys soon."

"Should we make sure that Tsukune and Mizore heard that too?" Kokoa asked.

Looking over towards them again, Moka answers her.

"No, just give them a minute while we look for Ling-Ling. Let's go."

* * *

**The Tree line**

Several minutes later, Moka and Kokoa are back at the tree line where they had dropped and hidden the treads with Kouta and Ling-Ling. After a few minutes of searching the area together, they both hear a muffled voice coming from off to their right and start walking towards where they thought they had heard it.

Several steps later, Kokoa steps on something round buried in the snow that gives out a muffled yelp.

_What was that? It's too small to be Ling-Ling. Is it some kind of animal then?_

Poking at it with her left foot, Kokoa feels a sharp and sudden pain in her foot as the animal bites down hard on her and both girls fall back into the snow as Kokoa is attacked by the animal.

"_Ow ow ow!" _yelped Kokoa._ "What the hell is this thing?"_

"You rude little girl!" the animal said after it let go of Kokoa's foot.

"_What the hell?"_ both sisters shout out in surprise.

"Thank havens my mouth is pointing up this time," the animal said aloud. "Now would you two girls kindly pick me up and put me back together?"

Taking a closer look, both sisters see that it is not animal but is in fact Ling-Ling, her head anyway. Moka picked up and held Ling-Ling's head in her free left arm while she continued to lean onto Kokoa with her right arm around her little sister's shoulder. As they searched for Ling-Ling's other pieces, she explained how one of the Bigfoots came up from behind them and before she could do anything had sent her flying into a tree with enough force that she just fell apart on impact and was scattered around the area.

"I thought you could hold yourself together better then that," Kokoa commented.

"Normally I can, yes. But unfortunately, intense cold tends to make my joints a lot stiffer and more breakable the usual. Because-"

"_Don't you dare say it you corpse bride wannabe!"_ Kokoa angrily yelled at her.

"_Because I'm already dead!"_ she shouted. _"Now shut up and find the rest of my body!"_

"I would smash you to pieces if someone hadn't beaten me to it," Kokoa fumed.

A half hour later, Ling-Ling is finally pieced back together and the three of them rejoin Tsukune, Mizore, and Kouta with the three treads and take off.

* * *

**200 Yards from the Village**

Guided by one of Ruby's crows that was acting as a guide, they shortly rejoin Kurumu and Ruby who were waiting for them on the hill that they found their new friends on. When they got close to them, it appeared that their prisoners were gathered around 10 yards from where the two girls where and surrounded by a murder of Ruby's crows. As they pull up about 10 yards from both of them and turn the engines off, Ruby walks up to them.

"Tsukune, Kurumu needs a recharge* from you," Ruby tells him as Tsukune walks up to and kisses Ruby.

After a few seconds, they come up for air.

"Thanks for ending it in time. You have no idea how important your timing was," Tsukune told her

He then walks over to Kurumu, leaving a slightly stunned and surprised Ruby behind as Kokoa tries to snap her out of it.

"Hey nature girl, wake up already!" Kokoa yelled in her face.

"H-huh, what, what is it?" Ruby asked after she came back to her senses.

"Onee-sama needs you to heal her leg. Now hurry up and do it."

"Okay, sorry," she answered.

Kneeling down in front of Kurumu who was sitting on a fallen log around 10 yards away, she was looking down at the ground and visibly fatigued and hurt, Tsukune could obviously tell that she was spent and in pain, it almost seemed like she could not even tell that he was there. Ruby had draped her own coat around her since the blast had badly burned the back of Kurumu's clothes along with parts of her legs and back.

_You always were all too willing to push yourself to the extreme for the sake of those you loved, _he thought.

He put his hand on her cheek and it visibly startled her. When she realized that it was Tsukune who was touching her, she smiled, weakly spoke his name, and collapsed into his arms. Tsukune gently held her against his body.

"_I love you Kurumu,"_ he whispered into her ear.

The still semi-conscious and injured Kurumu smiled to herself in acknowledgment of what he just told her and began to cry. After he sat down in the snow next to her while gently keeping her steady, Kokoa came up from behind them and wrapped a blanket around the two of them. She then left them alone without saying a word. On her way to rejoin the others, she sees Ruby healing Moka's leg with Kouta sitting on the tread beside Moka watching them and Ling-Ling, who was now standing by herself still stretching out her joints after having just been pieced back together. Looking around, Kokoa sees Mizore walking towards their prisoners that were still sitting in a group and decides to follow her.

Kokoa took a good look at them as she got closer. They had altogether six men as their prisoners. Four were in winter fatigues with military vests, gear, and webbing. They were most likely foot solders used to guard the other two. The remaining two, while also dressed in white, were wearing nicer coats with no additional equipment on them. They must have been their bosses. All of the guards were above average height and build with two having brown hair and two blonde while the bosses were both average size and had blonde hair.

Upon reaching them, Mizore asked the six of them whose idea it was to attack her son. When nobody answered her, the snow around them suddenly rose up to envelop all of them in their own personal mounds. Try as they might, all of the prisoners quickly realize that the snow was too tightly packed for them to so much as move a finger. It was like being buried alive in an avalanche with only your head sticking out just above the snow just so that you could look the Grim Reaper in the eye as he was about to reap your life from this world. In this case though, the Grim Reaper was a she, and _she… was… pissed._

"_I will not ask again!"_ Mizore bellowed.

"_I-I-it's 'The Merciless Ice Demon!" _one of the guards screamed in terror.

"_H-he did it! It was him!"_ another guard cried out as he motioned with his head towards one of the bosses.

"_No it was him!"_ that boss shrieked in fear and motioned towards the other one.

"_He's lying!"_ the other boss screamed. _"He is the one! Kill him!"_

"_It was both of them!"_ one of the other guards yelled. _"We're just the bodyguards! We didn't do anything to your boy! Please let us go, please!"_

"_Forget it!"_ Mizore yelled and grew out her _Ice Claws._ _"I will just crush all of you to death right now!"_

"Mizore," Kokoa calmly said from behind to her and then put left her hand on Mizore's right shoulder. "I know you're still hurting right now and I can understand a little bit of how you feel. But this is not going to make things any better for you or Kouta."

Enraged by what Kokoa had just said, Mizore spun around and roared at her.

"_How could you possibly know how I feel right now? How could you possibly understand it? When was Takeshi ever in danger of being killed? Tell me!"_

"I know," Kokoa said in a low, sad tone and then looked down while she ran her right hand across her stomach. "Or have you forgotten what happened in Iran?"

Realizing was Kokoa was referring to, Mizore walked away without another word.

"_Thank you, oh thank you!"_ one of the bosses shouted.

_Humph!_ _Like I did that for you scum!_ Kokoa thought. _I just didn't want her to splatter your guts all over the place in front of her son. And while I'm here, I might as well ask you guys some questions._

Kokoa walked up to him, grabbed his throat, looked him in the eye with her own blood red eyes, and with a tone that was even more menacing then the look on her face, she told him something that made him go whiter than white.

_"Tell me what I want to know or I'll rip your throat out!"_

After she asked him and the others a few questions, she walked back and rejoined her sister and the others with her.

"How is Kurumu doing?" Kokoa inquired.

"Better," Ruby responded while she continued to heal Moka's injuries. "She's getting her recharge from Tsukune, but it will take awhile longer until she's 100% again. She really pushed herself this time. She was injured several times by both the Bigfoots and the guards here. They even shot a Strela* at her."

"_Are you serious?"_ Kokoa asked, stunned.

"Unfortunately, yes," Ruby answered and then continued. "Thank haven it wasn't a direct hit, but she was caught in the blast. She hit the ground hard when they shot her out of the sky. What's more is that even though she was badly battered, bruised, and burned, as soon as they got close to her, she still managed to charm all of them into submission, then we had them stop the attack and interrogated them. I did what I could for her, but I am not the great healer that Yukari is. Thankfully though, Tsukune is here."

Looking over at Tsukune and Kurumu still holding each other, Ruby smiled.

"So her life is not in any danger right now."

"What about Onee-sama?"

"She'll be fine. Thankfully it was a clean break in the bone with no additional damage to the surrounding tissue and not anything more serious," Ruby explained. "Unfortunately, it will still take a little time for her to be able to use it properly in a fight."

"What the hell are you talking about Ruby?" Moka sternly demanded. "I could fight right now if I wanted to."

"Oh really…?" Ruby asked her and then applied pressure onto Moka's leg wound. "Then how does this feel?"

"_Ruby you bitch of a witch! _I get it! I get it! I'll take it easy," Moka replied with a visibly pained face and voice.

"Couldn't Onee-sama just suck some of Tsukune's blood so that she can heal herself quicker?" Kokoa asked Ruby.

"As long as it's not too much, then yes she can. Right now though, we still need him in fighting shape in case we are attacked again. Moka is hurt and unable to fight; Mizore is exhausted and unable to fight; Kurumu is hurt _and_ exhausted and unable to fight; so that leaves just you, me, Tsukune, and Ling-Ling able to fight right now. When you factor in the fact that we've all used up a lot of energy as well, then we are well below half strength right now."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Kokoa asked. "Just stand here and wait for more of them to come to us?"

"We'll blitz* them."

Turning around, everyone sees Tsukune walking up to them holding Kurumu up by her right arm around his shoulder.

"Like I just said," Kurumu repeated. "We'll blitz them. Ling-Ling will stay behind, watch Kouta and our wounded while everyone else goes to their base and destroys it before they even realize that their plan failed. As long as we hit them now, before they find out about what happened here, we will achieve maximum surprise and catch them with their pants down."

"What are you doing on your feet?" Ruby demanded to know.

"Are you nuts?" Kokoa asked. "We're in no shape to do that now."

"If we start heading there now, then we can get there by dark and the surprise will be even greater," Kurumu explained.

"Are you sure that you're thinking straight, Kurumu?" Tsukune asked out of concern. "What if these guys sent out a SOS to their base?"

"What do you suggest then, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked him. "Just sit here and wait for them to come back?"

"I suggest that we pool everything we've learned from our prisoners before we do anything; agreed?" Tsukune asked everyone.

Everyone agreed to Tsukune's suggestion and sat down in a circle together. Ruby began the meeting while Ling-Ling kept watch with Kouta nearby. Ruby explained that from what the prisoners had said before everyone else had arrived that they were all part of a roaming group of arms dealers that sold weapons and whatever else they can steal on the black market. The guy in charge is an ex-Russian Army officer and many of his men are former Russian Army and his personal guard comprised of former Spetsnaz.* He had five of those and at least 20 regular troops plus 4 officers and other support personal, assuming that they were telling the truth. They were based in an abandoned secret Soviet bomb shelter that was built during the Cold War that was intended for use by high ranking party officials in the event of a nuclear war with America. They thought that it would be a perfect place to build a hidden bunker since it was essentially in the middle of nowhere with no real targets of value nearby.

The two bosses that were captured were actually two of the four low ranking officers that they had. It seems that they had been expecting them to show up sooner or later and had informants in all of the surrounding villages to warn them when we finally did show up. After they were alerted to their presence, they were sent to the village with the Bigfoots to kill everyone.

"But what was with those things?" Moka inquired. "It was like they were Zombies."

"I resent that remark," Ling-Ling piped up from her watch position a short distance away.

"No offense intended Ling-Ling," Moka replied, irritated.

"Well," Ruby continued. "It seems that they somehow managed to capture them, plant some sort of mind-control chips in their brains, and were controlling them with a high-tech tactical holographic display. They were intended to be a new one-of-a-kind type of bio-weapons."

"What about their behavior?" Moka inquired. "They paused during the battle for no reason."

"There actually was a reason," Ruby answered. "They did that and ignored Kurumu after she got knocked to the ground because they wanted to kill _all_ of us. They wanted Kurumu alive and in danger to be additional bait along with the village to make sure that everybody showed up to save both the village and her. They only paused for a minute to give us a false sense of hope and to think. They thought that if we had a minute to realize how bad it was for us that we would call everyone else over to help us. They knew that they didn't have all of us on the battlefield and wanted all of us dead. After they saw the two of us go back to the treads, they sent a Bigfoot over there to kill or at least to flush out anyone else that was not already on the battlefield. As horrible as it was to attack little Kouta, it really still was quite an impressive strategy."

"_Who cares about how impressive it is?"_ Kokoa snapped. _"How the hell could low-level human thugs like these even get their hands on technology that advanced? How come they know all about us to the extent that they do including all of our titles? Why were they expecting us to come here in the first place?"_

Understanding the full scope of the questions that Kokoa had just asked, everyone went silent and thought to themselves for what seemed like an eternity. Then, another voice broke the uneasy silence.

"S-somebody must have t-told them."

Everyone looked over to see Kouta standing there near them.

"I-if they knew all about everyone and everything else, t-then someone had to tell them all that in the f-first place."

"You know, I think he's right," Ruby said.

"That does seem like the only explanation there could be," Tsukune agreed.

"I concur," Moka stated. "However, the question is who."

"It could be any one of the many enemies we've beaten over the years," Mizore chimed in.

"Anybody feel like guessing who?" Kokoa asked. "Cause I sure as hell don't feel like it."

"W-wait a minute," Kurumu thought aloud. "Y-you don't think it could be… _them…_ d-do you?"

Everyone went quiet as they thought about what Kurumu just said. A minute later, Tsukune breaks the silence.

"I hope not," Tsukune replied. "Either way, it would be pointless for us to try to guess who with a list that long. Did they mention any names that sounded familiar, Ruby?"

Ruby shook her head.

"They did mention however, that there has been a foreign man advising their commander all along. Everyone just refers to him as 'The Foreigner.' Unfortunately for us though, whoever it is that is feeding them their information is too important for these guys to know any details about."

"Then he is the one that we need to have a little chat with," Moka declared with a clenched fist.

"First thing is first everyone," Ruby stated. "First up is going back to the village and freeing all of the Bigfoots. The mind control chips are sensitive to electric shock, so I will take care of that, heal what injuries I can, and I need everyone able to do so to help me with that. My crows are already searching for their base and are watching the entire area. So nobody will be sneaking up on us while we are working."

"Everybody ready to go?" asks Kokoa as she stands up. "Then let's hurry up and get this done before they make their next move."

* * *

**The Arms Dealer's Bunker, 72 km's away**

"Comrade Major! Comrade Major!" shouted the man from the Comm* department.

The young man with blonde hair and was wearing faded dark green Russian Army fatigues chased after the Major man who was walking down the hallway in the other direction. The Major stopped and turned around. As soon as the young man caught up to him, he saluted him.

"I have a message from Comrade* Koniev, sir."

Major Aleksandr Zhukov was the ranking officer that commanded the group of arms dealers. He was a former officer of the Russian Army, 42 years old, a little over six feet tall, lean, thinning dark brown hair, wearing a green Russian Army officer's uniform and was an old school Russian Hardliner* that had no patience for anything that he didn't like.

"What is it?" Major Zhukov asked, irritated.

"The team that was sent out to destroy those people at that village has missed their last 5 10 minute check-ins and have not answered any of our calls and the transport trucks that were standing-by near them are requesting orders as to what they should do now. What do you want us to do, sir?"

"_Do?"_ Major Zhukov answered and then quickly raised his right hand and backfisted the young soldier in his right cheek, sent him face first into the concrete wall and then fell back, hitting the back of his head on the concrete floor, his face a bloody mess.

"_What team? I never sent out any teams today! Who gave that order?"_

"I did, major."

Turning around, the major sees a figure stepping out from around the corner, puffing on a cigar and recognizes him. He was about the same height and build as the major, but looked like he was around 30, short sandy blonde hair and a fancy long white winter coat. He was obviously a foreigner.

"_Casanova!" the Major angrily shouted. "What the hell are you trying to do? I am the one in charge in here! I am the only one that says who does what! Not you! Now what the hell are you trying to do?"_

"They have arrived," Casanova answers as the young soldier takes the chance to run for it before he gets hit again.

"Who has arrived? Who are you talking about?"

"The ones I told you about."

"You mean the scary rice-eating harlots from Hong Kong?"

"I mean the _Dark King_ and his _Ladies of Darkness._ You would do well to not underestimate them."

"Ridiculous! How could they pose any kind of a danger to me? I have an army of Great Mountain Beasts at my command that can crush any bunch of weak little women and a little boy at any time I wish."

"Correction," the man called Casanova told him. "You _had_ an army of Great Mountain Beasts. That team had every single one of your stinking monkeys with them. So if your team is down, then your foul smelling army is too."

"_You bastard son of a bitch!" _he screamed at him._ "You lost my army?"_

"Calm yourself, major. All is not lost; I have a plan," Casanova took his cigar out of his mouth and started blowing some smoke rings.

"_Do not toy with me, Casanova! I am a direct descendant the great General __Georgy Zhukov; the finest general of World War II and the man who finally crushed Hitler's Berlin and ended the war!_

"…"

"…_Well, what is it? Speak up!"_

"I have my own troops on the way here as we speak. They will arrive in a matter of hours."

"Your troops?" he scoffed. "What do you mean _your_ troops? I am in command here and as such all troops here belong to me. Understood?"

Putting the cigar back in his mouth, Casanova inhaled and then exhaled the smoke before he replied.

"Whatever you say, major."

"You would be wise to remember that, _boy,"_ Major Zhukov growled and then turned around and left without another word.

After he was out of earshot, Casanova started talking to himself.

"The fool; 'boy' indeed," he said under his breath.

Casanova relit his cigar and puffed on it.

"I _will_ have Aono Tsukune's head on a platter before all of this is over and have my revenge on him and his bitches too. I just have to put up with this idiot for a little longer. Even he can make a good cigar taste bad."

Taking his cigar out to blow some more smoke rings, he continued.

"This is why I hate humans."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Recharge** – _"A Succubus is a creature that lives on love."_ Since Tsukune is Kurumu's _Destined One_ and therefore the source of her love, she can recover much faster from injuries and fatigue when he is close by and showing her love. Kind of like recharging a battery; which is why they call it that.

* * *

Note: **Strela** – A Russian shoulder-fired Surface-to-Air Missile similar to the American Stinger Missile System. It is designed to seek out the IR signatures of low flying aircraft and destroy them (basically a heat seeking missile). Unfortunately for the girls, they were only two sources of heat period for it to lock onto in that frozen forest.

* * *

Note: **Blitz, short for Blitzkrieg** – A German word meaning _"Lightning War" _that was originally coined at the start of World War II. It basically means to strike and roll over the enemy so fast that they have no time to react or put up a proper defense.

* * *

Note: **Spetsnaz** – Russian Army Special Forces like the American Army's Green Berets or United Kingdom's SAS (Special Air Services).

Note: **Comm or Communication** – It basically refers to the radio room.

* * *

Note: **Comrade** – A common term used for fellow servicemen in the militaries of current and some former Communist countries.

* * *

Note: **Russian Hardliner** – A true believer in the old Soviet Union and strongly Anti-Western everything.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	11. Chapter 11: Traitor and a Lone Wolf

Having returned to the village to free the Bigfoots from the mind-control chips and heal them as best as they could (one-by-one in case they got violent), Tsukune, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kouta and Ling-Ling all pitch in as best as they can while Moka and Kurumu take it easy so that they don't worsen their injuries. Part way through it, the villagers came back and Moka explained everything that happened to Elder Olga. After which, she instructs many of the villagers to help them and a selects few of strong, trustworthy men to search the village for any signs of the traitor and to bring him to her _alive_ with all of the evidence that they found. Less then an hour later, Tsukune and the girls are still busy with the Bigfoots when the elder's trusted few came back dragging another villager that was struggling with his hands firmly tied behind his back and a strong man on each side of him dragging him by his arms with the others following close behind them. As they neared the elder who was sitting on a piece of cut tree log that she was using as a stool near Moka and Kurumu (who were keeping her company since they were supposed to take it easy), both she and Kurumu recognized him and then the other men threw him down at the elder's feet. It was Little Joseph.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Traitor and a Lone Wolf**

**The Siberian Village **

**March 6, 2017**

"Oh gee, why am I not surprised?" Kurumu asked, rhetorically.

"You have really done it this time Little Joseph," Elder Olga said. "You have been such a trouble maker ever since your parents died when you were little. Even so, I never thought that you would ever do something like this."

"_I-I-I-it wasn't my fault elder! They forced me to do it! They said if I didn't then they would've killed me! You have to believe me!"_ he screams.

"We found these in his bag when we caught him trying to sneak out the village, elder," one of the men said before throwing the bag in front of her.

Going through the bag she found a brand new two-way radio, a file folder with pictures of Tsukune and the girls, and 10,000 Rubles.*

"I-I-I can explain that money! You see I… I mean… I… you see… I…"

"_Enough,"_ The elder said in a low, coarse voice. "You have endangered the entire village, our guests and saviors for the second time, and have brought much shame upon us all. You will answer for everything that you have done, traitor."

"_No, elder, please spare me! Please don't hurt me!"_ Little Joseph begged as the rest of the villagers gathered around to see what was going on.

"_Silence!"_ the elder bellowed and pointed her cane in his face. _"Even now all you can think about is yourself? You will pay for crimes this day!"_

Addressing then addresses the crowd.

"Does anybody here wish to protest his innocence?"

"… … … … …"

Only silence came from the crowd as Little Joseph continued to beg for his life. After a minute of silence from everyone else went by, he realized that it is hopeless and tried to get up and run for it but was quickly grabbed and forced back on his knees in front of the elder. Then she spoke again.

"For all of your crimes Little Joseph, you are sentenced to being 'tied up' and your blood money will go towards repairing the damage that you have done. Does anyone disagree with my decision?"

Upon hearing the elder's decision and no one objecting to it, Little Joseph is stricken with terror.

"_No! Not that! Anything but that! __Noooooo__!"_

Sick of hearing his crying and begging, his captors gag and drag him away to carry out his sentence.

Confused, Moka asked the elder a question.

"I don't get it. All this fuss over getting tied up?"

Turning towards Moka, the elder explained.

"You see, getting sentenced to being 'tied up' here means that you are left tied to a tree in the forest and covered in animal blood and guts. Sooner or later, the smell of the blood will attract an animal out looking for a meal. So when they find _him_ there…"

"Serves him right," Kurumu said and then coughed.

"You are one _mean…_ old woman," Moka told her with a grin on her face.

"It is the ultimate punishment of our village," the elder replied.

Noticing a commotion nearby, Kurumu asks the elder what was going on.

"They're taking bets, deary," the elder replied.

"Bets?" Moka asked, confused. "What are they betting on?"

"They're betting what kind of animal finds him first."

"Are you serious?" Kurumu asked with a scratchy voice.

"Well, what else do we have for entertainment out here?"

After she thought about it for a few seconds, Kurumu asked her another question.

"Would American dollars be okay?"

A short time later, the elder is walking through the village after leaving the girls when her grandson Vlad runs up to her.

"I got what you wanted Gams. Fresh animal guts and blood. But I thought that Little Joseph had already been given his blood coat."

"He was." she replied. "This is for those six men that controlled the Great Mountain Beasts that attacked our village. Just gag and then toss all that stuff around them let the rest of our people know about it when you get back."

"Alright Gams."

After he started walking off, the elder added one last thing.

"And when you get back, put 10 Rubles on a Brown Bear for me."

It was just before dusk by the time the last of the Bigfoots had been treated and left to go back to their mountain homes. Ruby was so exhausted that Tsukune had to carry her back to their tents. After he settled the sleeping Ruby into her bag after she had fallen fast asleep in his arms, Tsukune rejoined everyone else outside. They were sitting around the camp fire waiting to talk about their next move. They were camping out in an old storehouse that was damaged during the attack since it was safer then staying out in the open overnight. The building did not have any bedrooms, but it did have a lot of free space for the tents and a big hole in the roof for the smoke to escape through and plenty of firewood from damaged or destroyed buildings.

"She's asleep now," Tsukune told everyone. "She really exhausted herself today even though she's not very good with healing magic."

"True enough," Moka stated. "But she still did her job regardless and my leg is all better I'm now back to 100%. I hate being useless like that."

"Sometimes it really sucks being the good guys, ya know," Kokoa commented with a depressed but angry tone. "Thanks to us helping those walking rugs we won't be in fighting condition until tomorrow."

"Are you done venting, little sister?" Moka asked her.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Kokoa answers her sister in a plain depressed tone.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just needed to get that off my chest."

"Thankfully Ruby's crows found those tire tracks on that old road where the Bigfoots came from," Tsukune said. "So we'll find out where they were transported from and who's behind all this in the morning."

"Alright then," Ling-Ling began to say. "I'll be heading back to the plane to send off our sitrep on the satellite phone to Hong Kong before it gets too dark to find our way there and back. It will be cutting it close, but we need to send this information off so that little brother can start finding out what he can about everything. Is there anything you would like me to add Tsukune?"

"Yeah," Tsukune began to answer. "Let Omote and Yukari know that Kouta is here with us and that he's safe and sound. I'm sure that they must have been worried sick about him."

"Chances are they already got Gin to sniff him out and figured out that he was with us," Mizore commented with her arms wrapped around a sleeping Kouta in her lap. "But they will still be relieved to hear that he's safe."

"You're right about that," Tsukune said with a smile.

He then turns to Kurumu.

"Are you feeling better now, Kurumu?"

"Yeah, I am. And I'm sorry for my crazy talk earlier. I have no idea what I was talking about"

"You don't have to apologize, Kurumu," Tsukune replied as he sat down next to and put his right arm across her shoulder. "You were in bad shape at the time and none of us here would hold it against you."

"Thank you, Tsukune," Kurumu replied and then leaned her body against Tsukune's chest.

"Does anyone want to accompany me back to the plane?" Ling-Ling asked.

"I'll do it," Moka immediately volunteered. "I need to shake off my restlessness from having to take it easy for the past few hours anyway. Kokoa, make sure that you protect everyone while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay, Onee-sama," Kokoa answered.

* * *

**The Plane**

A short time later, Moka and Ling-Ling dismount their tread after reaching the plane and Moka does a quick security sweep* on the plane. Then both of them walk to the cockpit and Ling-Ling calls her little brother. After Ling-Ling had hang up the satellite phone walked back to the tread with Moka, she asked her if they ever felt bad or guilty about doing what they did on their missions, especially when they had to deal with beings like those Bigfoots who were simply enslaved by the real bad guys.

Moka stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes before she answered her.

"Honestly Ling-Ling, we try not let it get to us. We can't... If we started second guessing ourselves about what we could've done differently every time something like this happened, then there would be no end to it and it would eventually consume us. Then we would be putting those around us into great danger and that's absolutely unacceptable."

Moka's words were having such an impact on Ling-Ling that she did not know how to respond. Then, Moka continued.

"We all agreed years ago not long after we started living in Hong Kong that we would not play the 'what if?' game along with everything else. Our only thoughts while we're on a mission is to keep everyone alive and accomplishing our mission. Thinking about anything else would only weigh us down and put everyone at risk. It's not easy, but it's something that we all have to do."

After Moka finished, they both mounted the tread to go back to the village.

_They are so much more grown up and mature then I had thought,_ Ling-Ling thought to herself._ I'm really glad that they all joined our family and are on our side._

Moka started up the tread and they started speeding back to the village.

* * *

**The Old Storehouse**

Getting back to the village just after nightfall, Moka and Ling-Ling rejoin the others in the old storehouse. As they approach the fire, they see that only Kokoa is left to tend the flames. She is swishing an open canteen around when she sees them.

"Hey Onee-sama, everything go okay?"

"Yeah, we got the message sent," Moka answered her. "Did everybody else already go to bed?"

"Yup, today was a heavy day for us," Kokoa said in a tired tone and then took a drink from her canteen. "Ugh… after everything that happened today, everybody is now dead to the world _and no wisecracks about it, 'walking dead.'_ By the way Ling-Ling, you're on watch duty tonight."

"And how do you figure that?" Ling-Ling asked, annoyed.

"Because unlike the rest of us you don't need to sleep, 'Because you're already dead," Kokoa said in a voice that imitated Ling-Ling's, badly.

"I'll be outside if anybody wants me," Ling-Ling angrily stated.

After she had left the building, Moka sat down at the fire.

"You know, you could be a little nicer to her. What do you have against her anyway?"

Kokoa took another gulp of the water in her canteen and stood up.

"I'm going back to the plane and get some Sake."

"I thought you hated the stuff that Fong-Fong got."

"Even cheap Sake is better than none at all," Grabbing her things, she starts walking towards the door. "Don't wait up for me, Onee-sama. I might have some on the plane before I come back."

"I'm just going to go to bed. I'm tired as hell anyway. Just make sure that you wait until you get back to drink it and don't get lost out there. I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah; I know all that Onee-sama," Kokoa said before she left the building.

Kokoa mounted her tread that she had topped off with gas while her sister was gone, double-checked her combat vest and her gear on it.

_I'm sorry for lying to you, Onee-sama,_ she thought to herself._ I just want to make sure that everyone is going to be safe tonight._

"You ready, Ko-buddy?"

"I'm always ready for you mistress, wee!" Ko-chan declares as he lands on her left shoulder.

"Good, cause it's going to be a long night tonight. Hold on tight."

She turned the engine on and sped off into the early night.

* * *

**The Arms Dealer's Bunker, 72 km's away**

Both the major and Casanova stood in the CNC* room awaiting the arrival of the reinforcements that Casanova had promised. All the while, the major grew steadily more impatient by the minute.

"_Casanova!"_ bellowed an angry Major Zhukov. _"Where are my new soldiers? I want to crush these brats as soon as they get here!"_

"They will get here when they get here," Casanova answered and then exhaled some cigar smoke. "In the meantime, why don't you play with your comb over?"

"_Do not test me you blonde bastard! You have already fallen out of my good graces! Do not push me any further!"_

"Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack, major. They will be here soon. Until then, have you done everything that I have requested?"

"…Da, I have a team on its way to the village right now to set up an OP* as you suggested."

"Good, I seriously doubt that they would make a move tonight after the day that they just had, but they do not always do what's expected of them."

"You seem to think a lot of these Japs. Just how well _do_ you know them?"

"Well enough to know that we cannot afford to go easy on them or underestimate them. They have a very bad habit of surviving and ultimately beating whoever they're fighting against."

"Never mind that," he angrily said. "Where are my troops?"

"They will be here so quit worrying. You sound like an old woman."

"_Why you-"_

"Comrade Major!" the radioman yelled. "A report just came in from the OP team!"

"What is it?" the major asked.

"They reported that a snowmobile has passed them on their way to the village."

"In which direction is it going?"

"This direction, sir," he answered.

"_What?"_ the major yelled.

"How many of them are there?" Casanova asked.

"Just the one vehicle, sir," he replied.

"How many people were on it?"

"Just one, sir," he answered.

"_What?"_ the major yelled again.

"I told you so, major."

"_You shut up and tell me what's going on here! Are they seriously going to try to attack me with just one person? Is he supposed to be an assassin? Is he coming to get me? Answer me damn you!"_

Casanova slowly takes the cigar out of his mouth and leisurely blows some smoke rings before answering him.

"Well, first off, Aono Tsukune is too level-headed and responsible to leave his girls all alone right now without a great reason to do so. So chances are it's a she that's coming here. As for her motives… it's hard to say. I suppose she _could_ be after your life."

"I will be in the safe room. Let me know if anything changes," the major declares as he quickly leaves the C&C room.

Casanova starts enjoying the relative quiet without the major there.

"Too easy," Casanova tells himself. "I guess he's not that brave without any shock troops* around him like grandpa had. Maybe now I can work in peace."

Looking at the lit up map on the wall in front of him, Casanova continues to talk to himself.

"Now… who are you my little lone wolf and what are you up to?"

* * *

**On a Mountain Ridge Overlooking the Arms Dealer's Bunker**

"_Damn!"_ Kokoa quietly says to herself as she looks at it through her NVG* binos* as she lays on the edge of the cliff. _"That thing is a freaking mountain fortress."_

Having followed the tire tracks back to where they came from, Kokoa finds the bunker, hides her tread about 20 yards away from the road, climbs up the gentle side slope of a small, nearby mountain ridge, and takes a good look at the hideout. It had just the one large semi-circular opening at the base of the opposing mountain and was surrounded by chain-link fencing in a box outline around the entrance with a guard house next to and just inside the chain-link gate. It was all lit up with large security lamps all around the parameter.* It was obvious that most of the bunker was carved deep inside the mountain itself like an underground castle.

"This is going to be harder then we thought."

"_Kokoa-sama, Kokoa-sama!"_ shouts a panicking Ko-chan as he hurriedly flies towards her.

"_Shhh! Quiet you idiot!" _Kokoa quietly yelled. _"Now, what the hell did you find on you patrol that has you so worked up?"_

"_Big trouble mistress. There's an army heading towards that base from the far side of it, wee!"_

"The far side?" she asked, confused. "But that's in the mountains. Why would a human army be traveling through the mountains in this weather and at night?"

"_Because it's not a human army!"_ a very anxious Ko-chan quietly shouted.

"_What?"_ Kokoa half yelled in surprise before she caught herself. "What are you talking about Ko?"

"_They're all monsters, mistress. It's an army of monsters!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Very sure, wee,"_ he answered.

"How many do you think there are?"

"Hundreds mistress, maybe even a thousand," he replied.

"Damn it! That's way too many, even for me. We have to go back and warn the others 'cause whoever they are I seriously doubt that they are friendly. We're leaving right now Ko-chan."

Kokoa backs away from the edge still on her belly until she is a short distance away from the edge. She then stands up and is about to turn around when she hears a sudden ear-splitting screech behind her that temporarily stuns her. Then something quickly swoops down, grabs her arms, carries her past the cliff edge, and then lets her go. As Kokoa is falling towards the rocks below, she quickly snaps out of it and starts jumping and sliding down the rocks on the cliff face to slow her downward decent before she reaches the bottom and crashes into them.

Landing hard on her feet, Kokoa quickly looks up and all around to find who it was that had just attacked her. She could hear the flapping and gliding of their wings as they sail through the air all around her, but she sees nothing in the dim light of the night's sky.

"It's been awhile since I've tried using this and it still needs a lot of work, but…"

She closes her eyes, clears her mind, and breathes slowly.

"_Enemy Zero!"*_

Kokoa uses the ability that her mother was known for and quickly finds her attackers circling overhead.

"Just two of you huh?" she says to herself. "You must've followed Ko back to me. I wonder what you two could be."

While Kokoa stood there, one of the attackers took the bait and dived right for her.

"Perfect," Kokoa says to herself as she grabs a baseball sized rock, waits until he gets close enough, throws it right at him…

CHONK!

…Hits him dead center in the head…

CRUNCH!

…Gives him a right hook right in his jaw just as he was about to crash into her and sends him flying into the rock face of the cliff she was just on…

CRASH!* SPLAT!

…Head first.

"Well, well… I always said that loudmouthed Harpy was a bird brain," the other attacker says as he lands about 10 yards in front of Kokoa. "But now I'd say that her head is full of rocks, hahaha."

"And you are who besides a teller of bad jokes?" Kokoa asks as she drops into her fighting stance.

"My name does not matter you little bitch," he growled in a deep, scratchy voice as he approaches her and becomes more visible in the partial moonlight.

She then gets a good look at him and her heart and mind are thrown into turmoil.

"_No, it can't be, it just can't! Not one of you guys again!"_

"All that matters is that I am the one that is going to kill you!"

"_A Manticore!*"_ shouted Kokoa, full of emotion.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Rubles** – It is the Russian currency unit like the American Dollar or Mexican Paso. The exchange rate however, is vastly different. 10,000 Russian Rubles is equal to about $312.16 in American currency.

* * *

Note: **Security Sweep** – Making sure that an area is free of anything hostile or dangerous.

* * *

Note: **CNC or Command and Control** – The room that is essentially the brains of the base. Like the bridge of a ship.

* * *

Note: **OP or Observation Post** – A temporary post used to observe the enemy.

* * *

Note: **Shock Troops** (Pronounced "Shook" in Russian) - Historically a name given to the best troops in the army and was tasked with the hardest assignments. In WWII Soviet Union however, it was the name given to units filled with civil and political criminals that were given all of the worst assignments imaginable. Everything from storming a fortress with just rifles with only a few bullets to clearing a minefield by standing shoulder-to-shoulder and walking across it. The Soviets had entire shock divisions and shock armies during the war. This was one of the reasons why the Soviets lost an estimated 25 million dead throughout the war. In contrast, the total casualties for all sides during the entire war were around 60 million.

* * *

Note: **NVG** – Military slang for Night Vision Goggles.

* * *

Note: **Binos** – Military slang for binoculars.

* * *

Note: **Parameter** – A military term meaning boundaries or borderlines.

* * *

Note: **Enemy Zero** – The ability to sense everyone near you up to a certain range and detect certain details about them depending on the user's proficiency with the technique. In Kokoa's case, she knows how to do it but her range and ability to sense details about her targets are still highly limited and cannot be maintained for long. If you do not remember it then re-read Season II, Chapter 43.

* * *

Note: I was going to have Kokoa shout out _**"Play ball, bitch!"**_ after she knocked him into the rocks, but I thought that it would have been a bit much.

* * *

**Monster Dictionary: Manticore** - The Manticore (Early Middle Persian Martyaxwar) is a Persian legendary creature similar to the Egyptian sphinx. It has the body of a red lion, a human head with three rows of sharp teeth (like a shark), and a trumpet-like voice. Other aspects of the creature vary from story to story. It may be horned, winged, or both. The tail is that of either a dragon or a scorpion, and it may shoot poisonous spines to either paralyze or kill its victims. It devours its prey whole and leaves no clothes, bones, or possessions of the prey behind.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	12. Chapter 12: Kokoa's Battles

Having won the battle, captured the human team behind the attack, and freed the remaining Bigfoots, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kouta and Ling-Ling set up camp in an old storehouse in the village. The elder took care of their traitor and Moka and Ling-Ling went back to the plane and sent a sitrep back to Fong-Fong in Hong Kong. When they return, they find everybody but Kokoa already asleep. After talking for a few minutes, Ling-Ling goes outside on night watch duty* (since she does not need to sleep) and Kokoa tells Moka that she's going back to the plane to get some Sake and to not wait up for her. However, after Kokoa leaves the village she heads towards not the plane but instead towards the mountain bunker and the enemy. While she is spying on the base, Ko-chan reports to her that an army of monsters is heading to the enemy base. As she is about to leave to tell everyone else about everything, Kokoa is attacked and knocked off of the cliff. Managing to land on her feet, she lures in one of her attackers and sends her flying head first into the rock face as the other lands in front of and then slowly approaches her.

**Chapter 12: Kokoa's Battles**

**At the Bottom of the Ridge**

**March 6, 2017**

"So, you recognize what I am and it seems like you have some history with my species. Then what would you like me to use to kill you with, my teeth, my claws, or my scorpion tail? I'll let you decide," the Manticore growled at her.

"Kokoa-sama!" shouts Ko-chan as he finds her again. "I'm-"

He then sees the creature.

"_Holy crap a Manticore?" _he shouted. "I'm ready to go mistress. Just give me the order, wee!"

"_Stand down* Ko-chan!"_

"Yes mistress, right awa- _What?_ _Kokoa-sama what are you talking about?" he yelled._

"_Stay out of this Ko!"_ she shouted.

"_This is… PERSONAL,"_ Kokoa angrily growled in a low voice.

"This is going to be too easy," the Manticore boasted and then roared at her.

With that, he charged at Kokoa who just stood there. Then, he lunged at her. Just as he was about to claw her, she caught both of his paws with her hands and her youki exploded and enveloped her entire body in a red far deeper then any blood. When he quickly followed it up with trying to bite her head off, she tightly grabbed both of his paws and held tightly onto them while she quickly flipped her legs up…

SMASH!

…Sending both of her knees into the Manticore's chin…

CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

…Also twisting his forearms out of their elbow sockets. After she completed her flip, she…

SMASH! GWAUH!

…Sent him flying into the rock face next to his buddy with a monster throw.

He hits the rocks hard and flails around on them, roaring in anger and pain. Kokoa then slowly and calmly walks up to him with an unbelievably menacing aura all around her, stepping over the shattered remains of all three sets of his teeth. When she gets close to him, he tries to sting her with his scorpion tail, but Kokoa catches his tail between her hands, grips it tight enough that he can't get it free again, puts her right foot on his ass…

ROOOOOAAAAAR!

…She rips his tail right off of him. As she stands over him, looking at him with her red eyes, he knew he was done. She throws his tail down next to him, bends down, and…

SNAP!

…Twists his head backwards.

Standing back up, she quietly whispers to herself.

"_One more payment for what you bastards did to me in Iran."_

"_Kokoa-sama!"_ yells Ko-chan. _"You were great and all, but we have trouble, wee!"_

"What is it now?" Kokoa calmly asked and then looked at Ko-chan with blood splatters on her face and Ko-chan goes white for a second before collecting himself again.

"Part of the monster army that I saw is here! Some of them are already attacking the human base over there."

Looking at the base, Kokoa saw that Ko-chan was right. The humans were under attack and getting slaughtered.

"That's one problem solved. Now let's get out of here Ko."

"Yes mistress, wee!"

**The Arms Dealer's Bunker**

"_Casanova!"_ the major furiously bellowed as he stormed back into a now empty CNC room, except for Casanova. _"What in the name of Lenin is going on here?"_

Casanova just stood there smoking his cigar as he watches the chaos unfold around him on the security monitors with a smile on his face.

"Is something wrong, major?"

"_My men are getting wiped out by a bunch of unknown 'creatures' and all you can do is just stand there and smoke your cigar?"_ the major screamed in his face.

"Please do not scream in my face Zhukov. It's very annoying."

"_Y-y-y-you, bastard!" _the major shouted before he grabbed Casanova's cigar out of his mouth and threw it onto the ground and he continued to rant._ "Was all this your doing?"_

"You stupid human," he said with a dark expression on his face and anger in his voice. "Do you have any idea how expensive Vintage Cuban Cigars are?"

"Stupid what?" the major asked, confused.

SLASH!

In an instant, Casanova slashes his hand across the major's stomach. Major Zhukov looks down and sees blood start to ooze out of the red line across his belly. As he staggers back, the top half of his body slides off of the lower half and…

SPLAT!

…Both of them fall to the ground as his blood and guts spills out onto the floor.

"I said that you were a stupid human you stupid human."

Casanova lit a new cigar and tossed the used match onto the mess that used to be the major.

"You dumb humans have now outlived your usefulness to both me and my organization."

He blew some smoke rings and then added one more thing.

"You were useful idiots though, or as my old mentor would say: 'Useful pawns."

"In any event, that was the last cigar you will ever ruin.

"Casanova then turned back to look at the map on the wall and puffed on his cigar.

"Now, as for you my little lone wolf; you may have defeated a pair of birds, but now I already have my hunting dogs tracking you down with my hunters following closely behind them. So, how long are you going to last? I wonder."

**In the Woods near the Bunker**

As Kokoa makes her way back to her tread, she suddenly gets a chill down her spine. Looking around but seeing nothing in the near pitch blackness of the woods, she tries sensing for any nearby unknown youki. She finds two of them.

"Come on out you two! I hate playing hide-and-seek!"

"…So you noticed us, huh?" a voice shouted back in the darkness. "Did you hear that little brother?"

"Sure did big brother," another voice coming from the other direction yells out as they start circling around her. "You think we should just kill her and be done with it or should we play with her for awhile first?"

"Since when do we let a girl go without playing with her first?"

"Good point, hahaha!"

"Ko-chan!" she calls.

"Yes mistress?"

"Fly back and warn everyone what's going on. I'll get back there as soon as I can."

"But mistress-"

"_Now Ko!"_

Sensing her resolve and knowing that she wouldn't change her mind, he gives up.

"Y-yes, mistress," Ko-chan replied and then quickly started flying back towards the village.

"_Oh no you don't pip squeak!"_ one of the voices shouts as he quickly jumps from tree to tree to catch Ko-chan.

Just as he was about to catch him…

GUH!

…Kokoa catches him with a left hook in the middle of his stomach that knocks the wind out of him. She then quickly spins around to drop-kick him in the back and sends him straight down into the snow.

THUD!

"You fell for my little trap you cocky idiot! _As if I would you or anyone else touch my Ko-buddy!"_

Kokoa jumped down fast to give him another punch and drill him into the ground, but the other voice grabbed her right arm from the side and flung her back first into a tree…

GWAUH!

…Knocking the wind out of her.

"_Romulus! Say something!"_ the second voice cried out as it rushed to the other's side.

"_Shut up Remus!"_ he yelled between coughs. _"Quit worrying about me and get that bitch!"_

Hearing their names for the first time, Kokoa recognizes those names and stands up.

"Let me guess, you two are brother Werewolves. Am I right?"

"_How the hell did you figure that out?"_ Remus shouted in surprise.

"Are you kidding me? 'Romulus and Remus,' the two wolves of Rome that are said to have raised the man that later built the city of Rome and founded the Roman Empire. So they are very popular names among Werewolves. I however, consider them to be very cliché, tacky, and downright dumb."

"_Cliché…?"_

"_Tacky…?"_

"_Forget playing with you! We'll play with your bones after we tear you apart!"_

"_Die bitch!"_

Sensing their movements in the still pitch blackness, Kokoa jumps up and out of the way. The two brothers then cut down the tree that she was just leaning next to a second ago.

"_Where the hell is she?"_

"_I'm not sure where she is! I know that I smelled her over there where she hit you before, but now, I can smell her in several different places!"_

"_What is going on here?"_

Listening to their frustration, Kokoa smiles to herself.

_I knew if I took my coat and gear off and scattered them all around the place and rubbed up against some trees that their noses would get confused. I guess all that training I did with Gin is starting to pay off. I'm just glad that Ko-buddy made out of here safely. But since he's gone, it looks like I'll have to pull these bad boys out._

Kokoa silently took off her light field backpack, pulled out her weapons, and put them on her hands as she thought to herself.

_These mutts don't have a Yuki'Onna's chance in hell now._

**The Old Storehouse**

"_That little fool!"_ yells Moka as she quickly gets dressed. "She's gotten too good at lying. She even had me fooled."

"You can't blame yourself for this, Moka," Tsukune tells her as he also hurriedly gets ready to leave himself. "She's always been a wildcard."

"_Which I knew from the start,"_ Moka angrily replied before she started breaking down. "I should've been able to anticipate this. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I'd do."

"We're coming too," Ruby says, shaking as she tries to stand up.

"Like hell you are," Tsukune told her. "You and Kurumu are staying here. You're both still too exhausted or injured to do anything. Just stay here, rest up, and protect Kouta and the village. The rest of us will help Kokoa, okay?"

Tsukune gives her one of his big reassuring smiles and she grudgingly agrees.

"…Okay… …Tsukune…" Ruby replied. "Just be careful out there, okay?"

"And bring that brat back," Kurumu added.

"Will do," Tsukune answered.

After everyone had left the building and mounted the treads, Ruby sighed and asked Kurumu a question.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better, it still hurts in places and my joints are still stiff as hell, but I'm getting better."

"Couldn't get enough of a recharge from him to get back to normal?"

"How could I? He was helping you out with those monkeys all afternoon. All the serious wounds are healed so I'm not about to drop dead or anything, but my body still feels weak."

"I guess it's up to me then," Ruby states as she digs through her backpack, pulls something out, and tries to stand up on her still shaky legs.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I need to boil these herbs to help relieve our fatigue, pain, and give us an energy boost so that we can be ready in case they need us," Ruby replied.

"I thought you already used up all the herbs you had treating the Bigfoot's injuries," Kurumu inquired.

"These are different types of herbs."

"C-can I help?" Kouta asks them as he crawls into their tent.

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Ruby then answers him.

"Can you do everything I tell you to?"

"Yes!" he eagerly answered.

"Then start boiling some water and I will teach you how to grind the herbs down so that we can use them."

"Okay!"

Kouta then ran to the fire to start boiling some water. Ruby leaned back and fell back into her sleeping bag.

"Still feeling a little weak yourself?" Kurumu asked.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Call it a hunch. You did go a little overboard with the healing earlier."

"So I guess that makes both of us reckless fools, huh?" Ruby replied and they both tried to laugh before it started hurting too much to continue.

"Do you think that Kokoa bit off more then she could chew this time?" Ruby asked her.

"When has she not?"

"Good point."

**The Woods near the Bunker**

Standing up, Kokoa yells out loud.

"Hey fleabags…! Over here!"

"_Now you're mine bitch!"_ Remus shouts as he lunges at her.

"It's a trap you idiot!" Romulus shouted after his little brother, but it was too late.

As soon as he got close enough, Kokoa ducks to avoid his paws and hit him with a right hook in the side of his chest that sounded like an explosion upon contact and with so much power behind it that he crashed through several trees before finally stopping. Romulus rushed over to his little brother's side.

"_Remus; Speak to me! Say something!"_

"Is that it?" Kokoa asks as she slowly walks towards them. "I thought you two would've been stronger then this; how disappointing."

"How the hell were you able to do that to him? Who the hell are you?"

"These are my _Raimei Kobushi,*_ and I am Aono Kokoa, wife of Aono Tsukune, and the 4th daughter of the House of Shuzen!"

"_Holy crap!" _Romulus screamed_. "You're The Barbarian Battle Queen?"_

Kokoa pops a blood vessel before she replies.

"You know something, I really hate that title and you just made a big mistake _by mentioning it!" _she screamed at him.

Kokoa springs forward at them but Romulus quickly grabs his brother and jumps up and away using the trees as springboards to escape. As Kokoa chases after them, she realizes that somebody is shooting at her and takes cover just inside the tree line. Sneaking a peek, Kokoa sees that she is pinned down by a lot of enemy fire that was coming from a good distance beyond the tree line where she was.

"A bunch of small fries with rifles huh? It would be suicide for me to go out there now. But I still have to do what I can to keep them busy here and buy everyone else as much time as I can."

Kokoa crawls through the snow from her hiding spot for a short distance, gets up and runs deeper into the woods for a few minutes to lure them into a battlefield that would favor her more and render their range advantage useless.

"Range means nothing when the fighting is face-to-face," she said to herself. "The question is; how the hell did they know where I was anyway? That fleabag could not have made it all the way back to them that fast while carrying his brother, even if he had a full moon to work with. Do they have someone that can sense youki from that far away?"

"Yes, we do."

Kokoa quickly jumps to her left side, rolls a couple times, gets on her left knee behind a tree, and starts trying to sense for whoever it was that caught up to her so quickly.

"Over here," the male voice whispered.

Kokoa spins around after hearing the voice behind her, but sees nothing. She then tries to calm herself down.

_What the hell is going on here? _Kokoa thought._ How is he doing this? Wait, wait, wait… I need to keep my head before I lose it. Calm down, breathe, focus, and sense for his youki._

"Look above you," she hears the whisper right above her head.

She lunges straight up, but again finds nothing and lands back on her feet. Now extremely pissed, she screams out to him.

"_That's it you trickster bastard! I'm done playing games!"_

Kokoa cups her hands together over-and-under and pours her youki into them as his voice continues to taunts her from every direction. She finally manages to locate his presence hiding behind some trees a short distance away, and aims in his direction.

"_Kaze no Tsunami!"*_

Kokoa fires her technique in his direction, flattening the entire patch of woods in front of her in an attempt to hit her stalker. Then she senses her surroundings for and finds him again.

_Did I hit him?_

She cautiously starts walking towards him and then the woods light up as his own youki explodes around him and he rises up from the debris.

"How dare you… How dare you do this to me after we haven't seen each other after all these years, Shuzen Kokoa!" he yells in a low and angry voice at her.

"And who the hell are you?" Kokoa yells as she drops into her fighting stance.

"I'm your old friend, Toboso Atsushi," he says as he stands up.

"Who?" she asked, confused.

"Toboso Atsushi! Don't you remember me?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"Not really; should I?"

"After all the times we played together in your father's castle when we were kids? How could you forget me?"

"Oh yeah," she said.

"_You remember?"_ he shouted in an excited voice.

"You were one of the other brats that I beat up sometimes after my Onee-sama left home and had a really lame name."

"At least she remembered me," he quietly said and then cleared his throat. "Anyway, I want you to come with me."

"Huh?" a now very confused Kokoa asks. "Shouldn't we be fighting to the death or something right now?"

"And why in the world would I want to do that? I already told my men to stay back while I deal with things here, so they will not be bothering us," he states as he walks towards her.

"Shuzen Kokoa, I want you to be my wife!" he declared.

"_What?"_ Kokoa yelled out in extreme confusion and disbelief.

"I've never forgotten the time we spent together with me looking up at you after you put your foot on my chest after having just defeated me. To this day I can still remember all the different types and colors of the panties that you wore back then."

Hearing what he just said, Kokoa starts popping one blood vessel after another.

Getting down on one knee in front of her, he continued.

"The only reason why I am even here was to search for you my dear. After Romulus told me that he had met you here, I knew that it was our destiny to be together."

Clasping her left hand in both of his hands, he then popped the question.

"Will you marry me?"

Controlling her anger as best as she could; she calmly asks him a question with trembling hands.

"Before I give you my answer, could you please tell me everything about your new friends and everything they plan on doing here?"

"Only if you say yes my dearest," he says and then kisses her hand.

Kokoa forced a smile and gave him some incentive.

"Tell me and I will give you a big fat one on your lips," she suggestively said.

"As you wish my love," he quickly agreed.

After he explained the plan in detail, he stood back up.

"That's everything I know. Now, you promised me a reward," he reminded her and puckered up.

"Close your eyes," she told him in a very sweet voice.

_BAM!_

Kokoa sends him flying with a big fat one right in the kisser and…

OOMPH!

…He flies back-first into a tree and drops to the ground.

"_You hentai baka!"_ she screamed after him._ "I already have the best and strongest husband in the world named Aono Tsukune and you're not him! You were a poor excuse for a vampire back then, and you still are now! My 9 year old son could beat your ass without half trying, you lousy trickster ventriloquist!"_

"I was wondering what was taking so long," a new male voice said. "And I had such high hopes for you too, Toboso Atsushi."

The new figure slowly approached his injured Vampire follower.

"_Boss!"_ a frightened Toboso Atsushi yelled from down on the ground.

"Oh well, I have plenty of followers that are more then willing to take your place."

"No boss, wait! I-I can explain," he said after he got up on his knees.

SLASH!

"I'll be sure to tell your family that you died honorably in battle," he casually says as he walks past Toboso Atsushi's body.

His body seemed to freeze in place as the stranger walked by. Then it tipped over and fell apart into thick slices of lifeless meat like a stack of steaks toppling over.

"Who and what are you?" Kokoa demanded as she readied herself for yet another fight.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he politely bows as he approaches her. "My name is Casanova. I am the leader here and would like you to join us."

"_Kiss my ass bitch!"_ Kokoa answers him as she charges right at him.

"Who said you had to say yes to join?"

**The Woods near the Bunker, Kokoa's last known location**

Guided by Ko-chan the whole way there, Tsukune, Moka, Mizore and Ling-Ling arrived at the area where Ko-chan had left her and they immediately started searching for her.

"What the hell happened here?" Tsukune asked.

"This was definitely Kokoa's doing," Moka stated. "She obviously used her _Kaze no Tsunami."_

"But she rarely uses that," Mizore commented.

"I know," Moka agreed. "That means whoever she was up against was either no weakling or seriously pissed her off. In any event, we need to find her and fast."

"Okay everyone," Tsukune began to say. "We'll split up into two teams. Moka, you take Ling-Ling and I will take Mizore. That way we each have someone to sense for her. Let's go."

"What's the rush? Kokoa is just fine," a man's voice told them from the shadows.

"_Where's my sister? Show yourself you coward!"_ a worried Moka shouted.

"As you wish, my dear," he replied.

The voice stepped out of the shadows into the weak and spotty moonlight with Kokoa walking alongside him.

"_Kokoa!"_ called Moka.

"_What the hell did you do to her you bastard?"_ Tsukune angrily yells at him.

"I'll show you," he answers Tsukune as an orange glow lit up his face, exhaled, and then calmly says a single word.

"_Charm!"_

_**To be continued…**_

Note: I was tempted to say **"Fire Watch"** instead, but that is pretty much just a U.S. Navy and Marine Corps term, so I did not.

Note: **Stand Down** – A general military term basically meaning to back down or out and do nothing.

Note: **Raimei Kobushi or Thunder Fists** – A pair of spiked gloves that was made by Ruby, Yukari, and Omote. They are used similarly to Rakurai. Raimei Kobushi transforms the user's youki into sonic shock-waves. They not only greatly enhance the user's physical hitting power by sending its shock-waves through whatever it hits (depending on how much youki the user puts into it), but it can also manipulate a small pocket of air pressure between them for a special technique. Unlike Rakurai, even if it had no youki to feed off of, Raimei Kobushi can still deal a lot of damage in the hands of a strong user that likes close combat.

Note: **Kaze no Tsunami or Wind Tsunami** – The special technique that Kokoa's Raimei Kobushi can perform. As the names implies, it is a tsunami of wind that originates from her gloves. It's like a big wind shotgun, meaning that it destroys everything in front of the user for a short distance. To use this technique, the user must cup the gloves over-and-under of each other, use their youki to suck in the surrounding air into the small barrier created between the gloves, charge the air with their youki, and open them in the other direction. However, it requires a moderate amount of youki to use and it takes a short time to charge up. If interrupted before fired, then the mass of energy will be split in half with each half being held in the palms of the gloves, kept in check by the small individual barriers in each of the gloves, and is maintained by the user's youki until they are either reunited and fired or punched into a target at half strength each.

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

**There is now a petition for a reboot **(do over) **of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle ****_Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_**** and it should be at the top of the list.**


	13. Chapter 13: Dark Revelation

After the day that she and everyone else had earlier, Kokoa set out with only Ko-chan at her side to find the enemy base and to make sure that the rest of her family was not attacked during the night. Having found the human base, Kokoa was studying it as Ko-chan brought word that a monster army was heading straight for the base. Realizing that the chances of them being friendly were about zero, Kokoa was about to leave to go warn the others of everything that she had found out when she was attacked by two flying monsters. After defeating them, she then had to face a pair of Werewolf brothers, being shot at by a number of monsters with guns, a weakling Vampire from her past that still had a crush on her, and then Casanova himself. After Ko-chan returned alone and told everyone what had happened, everyone hurriedly got up and dressed. Leaving only Kurumu, Ruby, and Kouta back in the village, Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, and Ling-Ling all rushed to save Kokoa. They arrived past midnight and found Kokoa safe and sound, but she was also standing by Casanova's side. Enraged by what he saw, Tsukune demanded to know what he had done to her. Casanova answered his question with a single word; _"Charm!"_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dark Revelation**

**The Old Storehouse, the Village**

**March 7, 2017**

"_Say that again bat!" _Kurumu shrieks while she tightly grips Ko-chan to the point where she was squeezing him to death.

"Can't… breathe… you… blue… haired… bitch… wee…"

"_Kurumu, don't kill him!"_ Ruby yells as she rescues him from a very angry Kurumu. "We're all in shock right now, so don't take it out on him."

"Thank you big witch, I thought I was going to die again, wee."

"_What have I told you about calling me that you flying rat!"_ Ruby yells at him as she also starts to unintentionally squeeze him to death.

_You're one to talk, Ruby,_ Kurumu thought. _I guess you were teetering on the edge too._

"_Both of you stop it!"_ Kouta screamed at the girls before he rescued Ko-chan from Ruby. _"Why are you trying to hurt poor Ko-san? What's he done wrong to either of you?"_

Feeling ashamed of their actions, both Kurumu and Ruby apologized to both of the boys for their actions.

"Now, Ko-san, please tell us what happened to mommy, daddy, the other mommies, and Aunty Lingy again," Kouta asked him.

After taking some deep breaths, Ko-chan repeated what he had just told everyone. "Everybody else was captured by the guy in charge of the monster army, wee."

"But how the hell did he do that?" Kurumu asked. "Was he really that strong?"

"He's more then just strong," Ko-chan answered. "He's just like you, wee. _He's an Incubus!"*_

"_An Incubus!"_ shouted Kurumu in surprise.

"_Are you sure?"_ Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"Very sure, wee," he answered.

"How can you be sure?" Kurumu asked him.

"Because he charmed poor mistress Kokoa and all of the other girls into capturing Tsukune for him!" he replied.

"Not good," Ruby stated. "Incubus' are Class A monsters and we're all vulnerable to his charm spell."

"Speak for yourself, Ruby," Kurumu replied. "He has the same abilities that I have, meaning that he can only charm someone of the opposite sex. So he cannot charm Tsukune."

"So daddy is the only one that can't be charmed?" Kouta asked.

"Not by a long shot sweetheart," Kurumu answered. "You are also a boy, so you are immune too, Kouta. Also, there is one more weakness to our charm. It cannot work on others of our own kind. So it won't work on me either."

"Then that means…" Ruby began to say and then realized what it all meant. "I'm the only one that's still vulnerable to his charm? _Lovely!"_

"Well it gives us something to work with," Kurumu stated. "We just need to figure what we're going to do, how we're going to do it, and how we are going to get there. Everyone else already took all of the treads with them and I am _definitely_ _not_ flying everybody all the way there."

Seeing everyone lost in thought, Ko-chan spoke up.

"What about the humans that are watching the village?"

Everybody looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked him.

"On my way back I heard two humans talking in some bushes just outside the village. So I flew over there to take a look and I heard them complaining about sleeping in the snow tonight instead of at their base."

"_And you waited until now to tell us that?"_ Kurumu yelled at him.

"_I thought telling you girls the other stuff was more important, wee!"_

"Calm down Kurumu, he's right," Ruby told her. "I'll send my crows out and find them. After that, I'll leave the rest to you, Kurumu."

"I can just guide her to them you know, wee."

"No, you can't, Ko-chan," Ruby replied while she prepared to cast her crow creation spell. "We need her to make a silent approach and you have a big mouth."

"…We-e…" Ko-chan said in a depressed tone.

"Besides, there may be more of them out there that you did not hear," Ruby continued. "This is for Kurumu's success _and_ safety."

With that and the creation of Ruby's crows, the crows all flew off in search of their quarry.

Watching the crows leave, Kouta quietly talks to himself.

"I hope Mommy, Daddy, the other mommies, and Aunty Lingy are all okay."

* * *

**The Bunker, Base Brig**

"_You'll pay for this you son of a bitch!_ _I swear it!"_ Tsukune shouts from the small bared window in his cell door as Casanova walks away laughing with Tsukune's wives and Ling-Ling following close behind.

Tsukune had been captured by his own wives and Ling-Ling after Casanova had charmed all of them. He could've fought back against them and try to escape if he really wanted to, but he just couldn't bring himself to hurt any of the women that he so dearly loved from the bottom of his heart.

After he had been captured, Casanova gave them a special power sealing rope to tie him up with. He said that it would neutralize his youki and thus render him an ordinary human again and be completely unable to escape. He also placed a small collar of some sort on him right before he threw him into his cell, but wouldn't say what it was for. He did however; seem to know all about Tsukune's true origins. Whoever this Casanova was, he was certainly well informed, prepared, and knew exactly what he was doing.

As Tsukune paced back and forth in his cell, he thinks about everything that has happened so far out loud to himself and it finally dawns on him.

"That's it! That has to be it! That's the only reasonable conclusion! This was all a trap to get us over here from the very beginning!"

Realizing the truth, a much darker one occurs to him.

"Wait a minute, if that's true… then… _oh no!_ _Omote, Yukari, and the kids! They're all in grave danger! I have to find a way out of here! I have to save them! I have to save my family!"_

* * *

**The CNC Room**

Casanova arrives with his four brand new shadows. All of the humans in the entire base had now been completely replaced with monsters and all of the human "waste" had been disposed of. There were only some blood stains to mark were his troops had made their kills along with where he had personally left the major.

The bunker's walls, floors, and ceiling were all made out of concrete. The center of the ceiling of all of the corridors was hollow to make room for the main air vents that ran all through the entire base. They were covered with steel panels and had lamps hanging from them. The architects designed it that way so that if they discovered a spy in them, the patrolling soldiers would be more likely to hear them and be able to shoot up into them. It was a added security measure. The base's layout was similar to that of the outline of a box with a line drawn through the center with a number of smaller secondary corridors. At one end was the elevator which was also the only way in or out. At the opposite end was the CNC Room.

After relighting his cigar again, he addressed the soldier at the comm station.

"Contact HQ and inform them that _Phase One_ of _Operation Alucard's Vengeance_ is now complete and that _Phase Two_ is nearing completion. I also recommend that _Phase Three_ be set into motion right away. The sooner we take care of the rest of the Aono Clan in Hong Kong while their best fighters are still tied up here, the better."

"Yes sir," he replied.

"All we have to do now is to wait for the last two bitches to show up and _Phase Two_ will be complete."

He then turned towards the girls and gloats.

"Now, I wonder what we should do to pass the time."

* * *

**In the Tree Line Surrounding the Village**

"I cannot reach the bunker anymore Yuri," one of the two men manning the OP said to the other.

"Try again Afanasy. That idiot Yegor must have fallen asleep at the radio again. Keep trying until you get a response."

"Da," he answered.

Five yards above them, Kurumu clings to a tree while listening to their conversation.

_Sounds like they're the only ones here alright, _she thought._ I guess it's about time to say hello then._

She then lets go of the tree and lands on her feet right behind them. As soon as they turn around to look up at her, she turns on and shines a flashlight in her face.

"_Charm!"_

Several minutes later, Kurumu speeds back into the village with her new captured tread and her two new slaves riding right behind her.

"I found us our ride," Kurumu triumphantly declared as she stops in front of Ruby, Kouta, the elder and her grandson.

"Can you watch these two for us?" Kurumu asked the elder.

"Of course we can," she answered. "Just leave it to us, deary."

After they gassed it up and double-checked all of their gear, Kurumu jumped back on it and started the engine again.

"Alright," Ruby said before she joined Kurumu on the tread. "We'll be back with the others before you know it. Let's go Kurumu."

"You got it!"

"Not without me!" Kouta shouts as he jumps onto the tread and tightly grabs onto Ruby from behind.

"Kouta!" she yelled. "What are you doing? You need to stay here. It's not safe where we're going."

"_My mommy and daddy are in trouble and I need to help save them! I'm coming no matter what!"_

"It's still too-" Ruby tried to say.

"_I said I'm coming!"_ Kouta interrupted her.

Ruby and Kurumu looked at each other, sighed, and resigned themselves.

"Do exactly what we tell you when we tell you to do it, understood?" Ruby asked him.

"_Yes!"_ he excitedly replied.

Kurumu reached back and gave him a spare PCD she had and then the three of them sped off at max speed. After they had faded from sight, the elder asked her grandson a question.

"Do we have enough blood left for two more coats?"

"Not a problem, Gams."

"Good," she replied.

She then turned around and started walking away.

"I want all of these evil rogues to pay for everything that they have done and everyone they have killed, including your poor Alisa. She would have made a fine wife for you."

Without saying another word, Vlad ties the two prisoners up, grabs a bucket of blood, and takes them into the woods with tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

**On the Road Leading to the Bunker**

"Everybody knows the plan right?" Kurumu asked over her PCD.

"Yes," Ruby answered. "When we get there, I will lure out, distract, and take care of the army outside while the two of you sneak inside, free everyone, and find Casanova. After that, everything should start falling in place for us."

"You got it," Kurumu replied. "You hear that Kouta?"

"Yeah, I heard you," he answered. "I will stick close to you and help rescue mommy, daddy, and everyone else."

"Okay you two, it looks like we have everything sorted out then. Let's go get our family back!" Kurumu shouts as they all continue on towards the bunker.

* * *

**The Bunker, Casanova's Private Room**

"That's it! That's it!" Casanova laughingly yelled out. "That's perfect! I knew you would look great in that costume!"

Casanova had taken the girls back to his private 40x40 ft square room and has been playing dress-up with them ever since. He had Mizore dressed up as a shrine maiden with the long red skirt and white top, Kokoa was wearing a dark blue school swimsuit, and Moka was wearing a furry white bikini, complete with cat ears, paws, feet, and tail.

"Nyaa, Nyaa!" meows Moka as Casanova enjoys himself.

"What would you like me to do master?" Ling-Ling asked him.

"Just keep sitting there in the corner my dear."

"Yes sir," she answered.

Casanova's skin shivered and he talked to himself.

"The day that I lower my standards to a Zombie is the day _after_ I die."

He looked at his watch and continued to talk to himself.

"It's been well over three hours already. Where the hell can they be? That bat should have made it back there and told the others about what had happened some time ago. I hope I do not have to go and find them myself, that would be so bothersome."

He looks at the girls again.

"Well, I guess it's not all _that_ bad having to wait. I can keep playing with these lovely ladies like this some more until we get to the _really_ fun stuff."

He then turned towards Mizore.

"I do think however, that I may have made a mistake with the shrine maiden's clothes. They do not suit you as well as I thought they would."

"They don't?" Mizore asked.

"No, they don't," he replied. "As a matter of fact-"

Hearing the knocking on the door, Casanova gets irritated at the interruption and yells through it.

"This better be important if you want to live!"

"S-sir!" a scared voice replied. "A report just came in from the comm room. They say that the two humans that you sent to watch that village have stopped trying to report in an hour ago. What are your orders?"

"Perfect, so they're on the move then."

"Sir?" he asked.

Opening the door, Casanova orders the soldier to put the entire base on alert and prepare for an imminent attack by the two remaining women. As he is about to dismiss the soldier however, he notices that he seems to be hypnotized by the three beautiful cosplaying women behind him. Irritated, Casanova's tail shoots up, quickly wraps around his throat, and lifts him off the ground as he struggled to breathe. He then tells him to repeat his orders to him to make sure that he got them. After the soldier manages to repeat all of Casanova's orders, he drops him and closes the door as the soldier gasps for air on the floor.

"That idiot," Casanova said to himself. "He really thought that he was worthy of looking upon such fine beauties as these? Not in a thousand years."

He then turned toward the girls again.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

**In the Guardhouse in Front of the Bunker**

Minutes later, two guards are standing watch in the guardhouse.

"See anything?" the first guard asked.

"Of course not," the second guard answered. "There's nothing out there. Even if there were, we wouldn't be able to see it right now anyway. It looks like the clouds have really come in. I can't even see the stars anymore."

"That's weird."

"What is?"

"I thought we were supposed to have only partial cloud cover tonight, but it looks like there's a storm brewing with dry thunder in the distance."

"Will you quit staring at the clouds and watch for those two bitches that are coming here. The boss said that they should be here soon."

"Just saying," he replied.

"Well quit saying and start watching."

"Yeah, yeah, I kno-" the first guard stopped mid-sentence and then shouted. "Hey, look over there! Up on the ridge; do you see anything?"

Grabbing his pair of binos from around his neck, the second guard looks at the ridge that the first one pointed to, but sees nothing."

"You jumpy idiot; your nerves are just getting the better of you. Now quit jumping at shadows."

"I'm not jumping at shadows! I know that I saw something!"

"Then where is it?"

"I'll find it!" the first guard angrily shouts and then scans the sky with his binos looking for what he had just seen. As he looks and looks, he sees lightning bolts darting across the sky and sees something in the sky nearby.

"What the hell is that?"

Looking where the first guard was looking, the second guard gets a good look at it as a bolt of lightning flashes behind it.

"_It's her!"_ he screamed in terror. _"It's Aono Ruby! It's The Terrible Typhoon!"_

A moment later, the guardhouse explodes as a lightning bolt strikes it, vaporizing its occupants.

Lightning then struck anything and everything that even twitched outside the base as Ruby called one lightning bolt after another down on all of them and damaged or destroyed the entire outer portion of the base and any soldiers that were unlucky enough to be caught outside.

"Come on out and get me you bastards!" Ruby yelled out. _"I have enough lightning for everyone!"_

* * *

**The Bunker, Casanova's Private Room**

"_What the hell is it this time?"_ Casanova yells out as he walks to the door to answer the frantic knocking and swings it open.

"_This better be good!"_ he bellowed.

"S-s-sir!" a visibly panicked soldier said. "We've just received word that the guardhouse and everything outside has been destroyed by a lightning storm. What are your orders?"

"Then they've arrived," Casanova said to himself before addressing the soldier again. "That is just Aono Ruby trying to distract us with her lightning magic. Just leave her be and watch for Aono Kurumu. She should be making her way here to rescue her family very soon."

"_The Terrible Typhoon' and 'The Kiss of Death?" _the soldier asked in a panicked voice. _"They're still loose?"_

"Quit panicking you coward and follow my orders. First, reinforce the entrance. It's the only way in or out of here so she has to use that to get in. Second, reinforce all of the check points, especially the ones at the elevator. Third, once found, she is to be shot on sight. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" he answered.

Noticing that he was still standing there, Casanova asks him a question.

"Was there something else?"

"Umm… sir?" he tried to ask.

"What is it?"

"What about the air ducts sir? There are a lot of spy movies out there where they use those to get in."

"Are you kidding me?" he scoffed the soldier. "Unless her monster tits just magically shrunk, Aono Kurumu has no chance at all of fitting into any air ducts; now, disappear."

"Yes sir!" he answered and then ran off to pass along Casanova's orders.

"What a pain in the ass," Casanova said to himself. "I suppose I should get dressed and head to the CNC room and personally oversee the operation. What a shame though."

He then closed the door and looked at the three girls sprawled out on his bed.

"And we were just about to get to the _really_ fun stuff. Oh well; duty calls."

As he is about to leave the room after getting dressed, he addresses Ling-Ling.

"Ling-Ling, I want you to stand guard outside the door and make sure that nobody but me comes inside. If the door starts to open by itself, then cut down everything around it."

"Understood, master," Ling-Ling replied.

On the way to the CNC room, Casanova's mind wandered while he thought to himself.

_I can't wait to watch Aono Kurumu try to save her family only to get cut down by her own friend. I think I will have all of the nearby security cameras trained on my door so that I can watch it from every angle from the safety of the CNC room. This is going to be such a blast!_

Casanova laughed out loud and he walked on.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Monster Dictionary: Incubus** – The male counterpart to the Succubus. They are masters of seduction and illusions. They are intelligent and have all of the same traits and abilities of a succubus. They are not to be underestimated, especially by women.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	14. Chapter 14: Infiltrating the Bunker

To celebrate this story turning 10,000 on the traffic graph, I hereby release Chapter 13 as an extra chapter for this week as a thank you to its loyal readers that made it happen (I guess that makes 13 everyone's lucky number now, lol). Chapter 14 is still under construction but should be ready to be released on this coming Friday one week from now as scheduled. Until then, enjoy the extra chapter!

* * *

Captured! Tsukune has been captured by Moka, Mizore, Kokoa, and Ling-Ling after the enemy commander, the Incubus Casanova charmed them into his mindless slaves. Imprisoned in the bunker, Tsukune paced back and forth in his cell and after some heavy thought, Tsukune figures out that everything that has happened had to of been planned out from the start, making the entire mission one big trap just for them. He then comes to the very dark realization that if all that was true, then that also meant that Omote, Yukari, and the kids back home in Hong Kong were all in grave danger and he was completely helpless to do anything about any of it. Rushing off to the bunker with Ko-chan guiding them all the way there, Kurumu, Ruby, and Kouta form a plan to rescue their family from the enemy. Ruby started the operation by destroying the guardhouse, the handful of enemy troops around the entrance, and everything else standing around the bunker's entrance in an effort to draw out and distract the enemy and to clear the way for Kurumu and Kouta to sneak into the bunker and save their family. Meanwhile, Casanova has set a layered trap for the remaining two girls.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Infiltrating the Bunker**

**The Bunker's Entrance**

**March 7, 2017**

"_Here we go, stay quiet and hold on tight onto me Kouta,"_ Kurumu quietly told him before they attempted to sneak past the guards at the first barricade together.

"_Okay,"_ he replied in a whisper.

Right before entering the bunker, Kurumu cast her _Cloak of Transparency_ with Kouta tightly holding onto her back and managed to completely cloak both of them. They then snuck past the first barricade and came to another one that was in front of the elevator that they needed to take in order to go down into the bunker's interior where everyone else had to be. Seeing no other options open to her, Kurumu ducked down an empty corridor and listened at a door to make sure that nobody was inside. She then cautiously went inside and dropped her cloak. She looked around the small storeroom and found an air vent, put Kouta down next to it, and slashed the cover to pieces.

"Okay Kouta," she said and then picked him up and helped him climb inside since it was just below the ceiling. "I know it is a little cliché and all, but you and Ko-chan need sneak through the air vents and find everyone, okay?"

"What about you?"

"I'll get down there my own way. I just don't want you anywhere near my battlefield since they are not going out after Ruby. I'll call her in here and the two of will tear this place apart. You just find them and tell them what's going on. They could still be under the charm spell, so you need to be very careful and not take any chances. Kuramori would never forgive me if you got hurt."

"Okay, mom" Kouta replied and then hugged her.

"If anything happens to him, Ko-chan, you're going to have to deal with a lot of very pissed off women; understood?"

"Leave it to me monster tits!"

"_Why you-"_

"_Weeeeeeee!"_ he yells as he dodges her and flies into the vent.

"That bat better come through for his sake. Otherwise Mizore really will kill him."

Kurumu kissed Kouta's forehead, sent him on his way, and then called Ruby to advise her of the situation.

"Alright Kurumu, I'll clean out the hallway on my way inside," Ruby told her.

* * *

**The Second Barricade**

At the barricade in front of the elevator, two grunts* nervously talk to each other.

"Hey Fritz, weren't we supposed to have one of those sensor* guys with us?"

"Yeah, we were. Looks like someone up the chain of command screwed up and forgot about it."

"This is so messed up. I heard that the _Kiss of Death_ can make her whole body invisible. She could sneak up right behind us and kill all of us before we even knew she was there."

"_Shut the hell up you idiot!"_ the second grunt quietly shouted _"You'll get us both into some serious trouble!"_

"Too late to worry about that," an angry voice said behind them.

"_Sargent!" _both grunts shouted as they saw their barricade's Sergeant-in-charge standing right behind them.

"Since you two chickens are so worried about the _Kiss of Death_ killing us before we even knew that she was here, the two of you can stand out in front of us and let the rest of us know if she tries to get by you."

"B-b-but what if she kills us first?" the first grunt asked.

"Then you'll both die as heroes and we'll avenge your noble deaths."

"_To hell with that!"_ the second grunt yelled. _"I would rather be a live coward then a dead hero!"_

"You'll both be dead period if you don't get out there right now," the Sergeant told him as he stuck his rifle in their faces. "Start marching you two."

Observing everything that was happening at the barricade from peeking around the corner up the corridor, Kurumu waits for Ruby's grand entrance.

"Come on Ruby. What the hell is taking you so long?"

CRACK! ZAP! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The sound of zapping and screaming echoes down the corridor from near the entrance and spreads throughout the entire topside of the base.

"About time you got here Ruby," Kurumu quietly said to herself.

Looking at the second barricade in front of the elevator, Kurumu sees the two grunts still out front of the others looking like they just messed themselves after hearing Ruby's entrance. She decides to take advantage of the situation and clears her throat as she starts her plan.

"D-did you hear that?" the first grunt asked, shaking.

"_How the hell could I miss that you idiot? If it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be out here!"_

"I-I-I know that. B-but still-"

"_Shut up you two cowards!"_ the Sergeant yelled from behind the barricade where he and the rest of the soldiers were. "You both knew full well what you were getting yourselves into when you volunteered for this mission at the beginning just like everyone else. You wanted to wipe out the Aono Clan just as much as everybody here."

"Yeah… but, I thought that we would all do it as a group!" the first grunt cried. _"Not like this!"_

"Quit crying you big baby! Just stand there and wait to get killed like a good little soldier."

Just then, an evil laugh started echoing down the corridor. It started quiet, but it gradually got louder until it was all anyone could hear.

"_I don't wanna die!" _the first grunt cried as he threw away his rifle and ran for the entrance.

"Get back here you dumbass!" the second grunt called after him.

STAB! STAB! STAB!

Some things shot out of the side corridor and he seemingly froze in place as what looked like long fingers seemed to go right through him and then quickly retracted.

"_Forget this!"_ the second grunt yelled out as he turned and ran back to the barricade and tried to open the elevator. _"Let me in!"_

The Sergeant stuck the barrel of his rifle against the back of the grunt's head.

"Get back over there right now or I'll shot you my-"

SLASH! SLICE! GUAH!

The Sergeant stopped mid-sentence and then he turned around just in time to get his throat sliced open and turned into a Pez dispenser before falling to the ground. Slowly turning around, the grunt sees nothing at first, just the dead bodies that used to be his team mates a few seconds ago. Then a beautiful woman with long blue hair slowly appeared out of thin air right in front him with streaks of fresh blood on her face and clothes, looking him right in the eye.

"_T-t-t-t-the 'Kiss of Death!"_ he screamed. _"Please don't kill me!"_

"_Charm!"_

Kurumu charmed him and calmed herself down from her adrenaline rush before she added one more thing.

"Silly boy; 'dead men tell no tales,' and I want to hear a few tales from you."

"Good job Kurumu," Ruby said while stepping over some of the very freshly killed bodies. "However, it would be nice if you could be a little cleaner when you kill the bad guys, you know."

"You have your way of doing things, and I have mine Rubes," Kurumu replied. "For now though, we need to ask our new friend here a few questions."

* * *

**The CNC Room**

"_What was that?"_ Casanova yelled, annoyed. _"What do you mean that you've lost contact with everyone topside? How the hell could the barricades up there fall so fast? What the hell happened to the sensor troops that I sent up there?"_

"There weren't any, sir," one of the soldiers at the controls said.

"_What?"_ he bellowed. _"I gave out explicit instructions stating that there was supposed to be! Whose duty was it to carry out those orders? I'll kill him!"_

"Too late, sir; you already did."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded to know.

"That was supposed to be Commander Toboso's job but you forgot to replace him after he died, sir."

SLASH!

The soldier fell over in pieces in front of the now enraged Casanova. He then points to some other nearby soldiers.

"You two; clean up this mess and you take his place."

"Yes sir!" they both shouted, hoping not to end up like the last guy.

"_Damn it!"_ Casanova yelled to himself. "I was hoping that the first two barricades would've at least wounded one of those two bitches and make things easier for me later on. I'll just have to rely on my other pawns to weaken them then. I want them as weak and powerless as possible so that I can easily overwhelm them in the end. In any event, they will all be deader then that traitorous Toboso when this is all over and done with."

Casanova puffed on his cigar to calm down.

"I wish I still had some of my power absorption stones* I had those foul monkeys swallow before I sent them out to battle in order to weaken Tsukune and his bitches without them even realizing it. Oh well, I still have my booster pills* that allowed me to charm even the legendary _Ladies of Darkness_ into my willing slaves."

"Sir!" one of the soldiers at the controls shouted.

"What is it?"

"A report is coming in from the barricade at the bottom of the elevator! They say that it is coming down to them. What are your orders, sir?"

"As soon as that door opens shoot everything in it full of holes! That's an order!"

"Yes sir!"

"Sir…?" another soldier began to ask him.

"What?"

"Do you really think that they will be able to kill them?"

"Of course not," he answered. "They only need to wound them. If everybody manages to wound or weaken them a little bit, then they will be easy pickings for me at the end."

"But… how many of our soldiers will end up dying according to your plan?"

"As many as it takes," Casanova replied and then looked the soldier in the eye with a sinister look on his face. "If you have a problem with my strategy, then you could always volunteer to go kill them yourself."

"N-no problem sir!" he answered in fright. "I think it's a brilliant plan sir!"

"Good," he replied.

"Sir!" another man called out. "Another report is coming in from the barricade!"

"What is it?"

* * *

**The Elevator Barricade, Lower Level**

As the elevator reached them at the lower level, all of the guards were extremely tense and on edge. As soon as the door opened up, revealing the figure standing inside, everybody opened fire. The figure seemed to dance as it was hit several times, despite the poor marksmanship of the overexcited guards who were all firing their automatic weapons wildly. Everyone stopped firing only when their magazines ran out of ammo. At which point, they looked again and saw that the figure had dropped to the ground.

"Did we get her?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Go find out," the Sergeant told him.

"Me…? But there's still another one out there!"

"Hey, she's wearing one of our uniforms!" another soldier shouted.

"What the hell?" a different soldier began to shout. "That's a guy!"

"_What?"_ the Sergeant yelled.

"Lookout!" a soldier shouted while pointing towards the ceiling of the elevator. But it was already too late.

A small stream of crows burst out from the elevator's ceiling and each one of them flew at a different soldier before they all blew up into individual electric explosions and fried all of the guards.

Jumping down through the elevator's ceiling, Ruby and Kurumu take a good look around them as a few of Ruby's crows circled overhead ready for action.

"Looks like my _Denki Kurō Bakudan_* did the trick again," Ruby comments as they step over the blackened bodies of the guards.

"It also looks like our decoy plan worked perfectly." Kurumu states as she searches the immediate area for anything that they might've missed. "They had no bullets left for either your crows or us if you had missed any of them."

Ruby puts her arm up as three of her crows came back to report to her.

"My crows said that all three hallways leading from here are clear, but that they couldn't find anything else. I have others searching deeper and should tell us something soon."

"Okay. In the meantime, I just found a security camera over here watching us. Mind shorting it and their entire security system out Rubes?"

With electricity dancing between the figures of her upward pointing hands, she walks over to Kurumu with a smile on her face.

"My pleasure Ku," Ruby happily replies.

* * *

**The CNC Room**

BOOM! SIZZLE!

After watching what Kurumu and Ruby just did to his checkpoint and the security monitors blow up, Casanova threw another fit.

"_Damn those bitches!"_ Casanova shouted as he pounded his fists against the smoking remains of the security monitors. "Now I won't be able to track their movements or watch them get cut down by their own friend!"

"What do you want us to do sir?" the soldier at the comm station asked.

"Call in reinforcements from my army standing-by on the other side of the mountain. Have them cut off their only means of escape and to attack them from behind according to plan B. I am not going to underestimate those two."

"Yes sir!" he replied.

"I'll just have to send someone down there with a video recorder so that I can watch them get killed later."

Looking around, he points to one of his troops.

"You!" he shouted.

"Me sir?" he said and pointed to himself with a confused expression on his face.

"Congratulations; you just volunteered. Here is what I want you to do."

After he explained everything he wanted done, the soldier dashed off to follow his new orders.

"Now, let's see what happens next."

* * *

**Somewhere in the Air Ducts**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kouta yelled out after he lost grip and started falling straight down the air duct he was trying to slowly climb down.

Looking up from the bottom of the air duct, Ko-chan sees him falling towards him.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ko-chan yelled.

Ko-chan transformed into a pillow and managed to cushion Kouta's fall in time as he hit bottom and knocked the wind out of poor Ko-chan.

GUH!

"Sorry Ko-san. My hand slipped."

"We-e," he faintly replied.

"Ko-san?" he asked.

A few minutes later, Kouta is crawling through the duct again with Ko-chan hanging onto his back instead of scouting ahead until he got his wind back. When they came to a 4-way intersection, they both looked down the three new shafts, but saw nothing that would tell them which route would lead them to their loved ones.

"Which way do you think we should go Ko-san?"

"Be quiet for a minute and I'll tell you, wee."

Both of them stay as quiet as possible while Ko-chan listens very carefully to all of his surroundings. After a minute of silence, he hears what he is listening for.

"_Straight ahead; straight ahead Kouta!"_ he excitedly yells out. _"The mistress is straight ahead, wee!"_

"What about mommy and the others?"

"_They should all be together; now get going, giddy up, wee!"_

"I am not a horse Ko-san!"

* * *

**Down the Corridor from Casanova's Private Room**

Kurumu and Ruby peek around a corner and find Ling-Ling standing guard in front of a door down the hallway and talk to each other.

"What's Ling-Ling doing standing outside that room, Kurumu?"

"She must still be charmed. It looks like she's guarding that room."

"Then everyone else must be in that room. All we have to do it to figure out a way to get them out of there," Ruby observed.

"After we bring them back to their senses, yes; otherwise we'll end up fighting our own family too.

"Then what should we do? Wait around until it wears off?"

"I have a feeling that we don't have that kind of time. This guy has to be strong if he could charm Vampires as powerful as Moka and Kokoa in one shot. So that would take some time to happen," Kurumu stated.

"You're the charm spell expert, what do we do? Try snapping them out of it by getting through to them somehow?"

"Right now there is only one thing we can do. Find Tsukune and then I'll take care of the rest myself. Have your crows found him yet?"

"Not yet," she answered. "All they're finding now are just doors, doors, and more doors. So we will have to find him ourselves."

"Then let's get going Rubes."

The two of them rush off to try to find Tsukune and then rescue the rest of their family.

* * *

**The CNC Room**

"_They what?"_ a pissed off Casanova shouted into the walkie talkie at the soldier he had sent to record them getting killed by Ling-Ling. "What do you mean showed up near my room but disappeared?"

"Just what I said, sir," he told him. "I saw them peek around the corner at the other end of the hallway a couple times but now I don't think that they're there anymore."

"_Damn those bitches! What the hell could they be up to?"_

Casanova thought it over for a minute before figuring it out.

"That has to be it. The only other factor in play right now is Tsukune. They must be planning on freeing him first to help them rescue the rest of their 'oh so important' family."

"Should we send reinforcements to the cell block sir?" one of the men at the controls asked.

"No, we'll let his new collar do its job and see what happens after that."

"Yes sir," he replied.

Casanova lights up another cigar to help calm his nerves and talks to himself.

"This could end up being even more fun then I thought it would be. You know, I think I'm starting to understand that idiot Yoshii Kiria and his addiction to keeping everything 'interesting' a little bit. Even so, I knew and did try to warn my old mentor that he would betray him sooner or later as soon as he thought that it would help keep things interesting for him. But I guess with his power, it wouldn't make much difference if he knew it was coming or not. He would still have no chance of beating my old mentor."

Casanova blew some smoke rings before continuing.

"That Miyabi always was a strong bastard."

* * *

**The Base Brig**

After trying a number of wrong doors up and down the corridors and taking care of a few guards here and there, Ruby and Kurumu finally find what looked like a prison and wasted no time in searching it. After a minute of going from one empty cell to the next, Ruby finds one that is not empty.

"_Tsukune!"_ a very excited Ruby shouted. _"Kurumu, over here, I found him!"_

"_Then open the door already!"_ Kurumu shouts as she rushes over to where Ruby is.

"_There's an old heavy steal padlock on it!"_ Ruby yells back to her.

Then Kurumu reaches the door.

SLASH!

CLANCK!

"Never mind," Ruby says as pieces of what was the lock scattered as they hit the floor after Kurumu destroyed it in one swipe of her sharp nails.

Kurumu ran inside the cell and found Tsukune passed out on the floor.

"_Tsukune, are you okay?"_ Kurumu asked and sat him up. _"Speak to me; Tsukune!"_

Tsukune just laid there with a contorted face that looked like he was in great pain.

"Kurumu cut the ropes on his wrists and let's get out of here! We can wake him up somewhere safer then here. They're bound to have reinforcements already on their way here."

"Okay, but what about this collar on his neck?"

"We'll worry about that after we get him somewhere besides here. Now let's get going before some more guards show up."

Kurumu quickly cut through the ropes and both of the girls took a shoulder and started carrying him out. Just as they leave the cell block however…

ZAAAAAAAAAAAP!

GYYYAAAAAAAH!

…All three of them suddenly start screaming in pain as the collar's special ability activates and sends an obscene amount of electricity coursing through all of their bodies. After a few seconds, the spell ran out of juice and all three of them dropped to the floor with a thud and lay there, completely motionless.

* * *

**Casanova's Private Room**

After crawling through the air ducts for a few more minutes, Kouta and Ko-chan came to another vent and finally found their missing family in a room altogether. They also see that the vent was just under the ceiling and would be tricky to get down from. After the initial excitement, Ko-chan transforms into a small hatchet and Kouta uses him to chop through the vent. A short while later, Kouta manages to get the opening big enough for both of them to get through and without getting cut up on the way out and Kouta then lowers himself down as far as he can before letting go and landing on the floor. He then stood up, turned around, and rushed toward his mother. He buried his crying face into his mother's chest and he hugged her tighter then he had ever before in his life.

"_Mommy!"_ he cried. "_Mommy I missed you so much! I thought something bad might've happened to you!"_

Mizore looked down at him.

"Who are you?" she unemotionally asked him.

Stunned by his own mother's question, Kouta looks up at her.

"You are not the master. You need to die."

"Mommy?" he asked her, very confused and worried.

"_Oh crap!"_ Ko-chan yelled out. _"I forgot about the charm! They're still under its spell! We need to get out of here before they kill us!"_

"You both need to die," Moka said.

"Die," Kokoa echoed.

Mizore raises her right hand and grows out her _Ice Claws_ with blank and emotionless eyes.

"_Mommy, don't!" _

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Grunts** – Military slang for foot soldiers or Infantrymen.

* * *

Note: **Sensors** – Ayashi that specialize in the ability to sense others through their youki alone.

* * *

Note: **Power Absorption Stones** – They are stones that absorb and seal youki within a certain radius of them. After enough youki is collected and stored though, the stones fill up and become useless unless they are drained. They are basically like youki batteries that steal and store energy from everything around them unless proper precautions (such as keeping them sealed until they are to be used) are taken.

* * *

Note: **Booster Pills** – A breakthrough that Fairy Tail R&D teams made that doubles an Ayashi's power. However, they are only effective for around 12 hours at a time. Also, the user will definitely feel its aftereffects afterwards since they are similar in that regard to human narcotics. So however great or long the "high" of the pills last, the user will eventually feel that exact opposite as he comes down from it. While normally not lethal in any event, if taken in great numbers or for an extended period of time, the user would most likely prefer death over the sheer agony of the withdrawal.

* * *

Note: **Denki Kurō Bakudan or Electric Crow Bombs** – A special type of Rubi's crows that once destroyed or slammed into something automatically transform into aluminum powder and are instantly ignited by their own electric auras that Rubi incorporated into their creation spell. It is basically an advanced version of the chain spell she used on Raika in Season II, Chapter 45.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	15. Chapter 15: Kouta and Ko Step Up

Kurumu, Ruby, Kouta, and Ko-chan infiltrate the enemy base in order to save their family that had been captured. The enemy commander, Casanova, who had charmed the girls into his obedient slaves, had imprisoned Tsukune in the base brig, took Moka, Mizore, Kokoa, and Ling-Ling to his private room, and had them cosplay for him before he planned to get to the main event with them. After it had been reported to him that the last two girls had arrived to save their family, Casanova then went to the CNC room while leaving Ling-Ling in front of his door with orders to cut down anyone and anything that tried to get into his room that was not him. As added precautions, he booby-trapped Tsukune with a collar that violently shocked him, Ruby, and Kurumu and all of them crashed onto the floor. He had also told Moka, Kokoa, and Mizore to kill anyone that wasn't him that came into the room, as Kouta and Ko-chan have just figured out the hard way as the three of them slowly moved towards them with the intent to kill.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Kouta and Ko Step Up**

**The CNC Room**

**March 7, 2017**

"Sir, the brig missed their last check-in."

"Perfect," Casanova stated. "That means that the girls have arrived there and have probably found the little present I left for them as a back-up in case they actually did make it that far. Those girls probably didn't even notice the paper talismans that I placed on either side of the doorway that triggered the collar that I gave to Tsukune, hahaha."

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Have my troops from outside arrived yet?"

"Yes sir; they are standing by in and around the base topside sir."

"Then tell them to send a detachment to the brig to confirm the enemy's status and to act accordingly."

"Yes sir," he answered.

"Sir, wouldn't it be quicker if you took a look for yourself?" another man asked.

SLASH!

The soldier who was standing near Casanova literally fell apart where he stood and fell into a messy, bloody heap.

"Does anybody else have any smart suggestions?" Casanova shouted out.

He was answered only by silence.

"Now, I want them to start sending in troops from the outside, have them flood the entire lower level with troops, and destroy anything that's not friendly."

"It'll take time to get all those men down here and in position for that sir."

"Then I suggest that you hurry up and pass my order along right away," he said with an angry tone.

"Yes sir!" he replied.

Casanova then took another cigar out of his pocket case, lit it, and talked to himself.

"If anything happened to me, these useless idiots would be completely helpless and all these months of planning and preparation would be wasted."

Casanova puffed on his cigar and continued.

"In any event, it looks like this battle will be coming to an end soon. I can't wait to see how it all plays out until then."

* * *

**Just Outside the Base Brig**

Three figures lay on the floor in front of the entrance to the base brig, lying perfectly still and not making any noise. A minute goes by and then one of them starts to stir and groan.

"Even for me, _that_ _was intense,"_ Ruby says to herself while staring up at the ceiling. "Hey, are you two okay?"

Looking over at Kurumu and Tsukune, Ruby sees that they are not moving and manages to flip her body on top of Tsukune's and tries to wake them up. A couple seconds later, she realizes that they're not breathing. Knowing that she had to act quickly (to both save them and prevent any brain damage from lack of oxygen) she pushes Kurumu over onto her back, kneels down between them, and puts a hand over each of their chests.

"_I'm not letting either one of you two go!"_

Balancing her wand across her bent arms, Ruby casts a mild lightning spell from both of her hands to jumpstart their hearts.

ZAP!

Ruby checks their pulses, still nothing from either one of them. She increases the amount of youki she uses to cast the spell and tries again.

ZAAP!

Ruby checks them both and gets a pulse from Tsukune and sees that he's breathing again, but still nothing from Kurumu. Ruby again ups the power and this time places both of her hands over Kurumu's chest and gives her another shock.

ZAAAP!

Ruby checked her again, still nothing.

"_Damn it Kurumu! Don't you dare die on us now!"_

ZAAAAAP!

Kurumu's head shot up and knocked Ruby onto her back after their foreheads crashed into each other.

"_Ouch!"_ Ruby yelled out

She then sat up with her right hand massaging her forehead and looked at Kurumu.

"_Kurumu, are you okay now?"_ Ruby worriedly asked her.

"Ow," Kurumu groans as she lay on the floor. "I feel like I slept on a giant bug zapper."

"_Kurumu!"_ shouts a very happy Ruby as she hugs Kurumu tightly. _"I'm so glad that you're alive!"_

* * *

**Casanova's Private Room**

"_Mommy don't!"_ Kouta screams to his mother as she raises her _Ice Claws_ to kill her own son."

Just before Mizore slashed at him with her claws, Ko-chan quickly swooped down, grabbed the back of Kouta's shirt with his teeth, pulled him back, and barely managed to save his life in time.

With their backs now literally against the wall with nowhere to escape to, and all three of the girls walking towards them, Ko-chan flies up and hovers between them and Kouta and shouts down to him.

"Cover your ears kid, wee!"

Ko-chan takes a deep breath and lets out an ear-piercing ultra-high pitched screech that temporarily stuns all three of the girls who are now lying on the floor, clutching their ears in pain.

"Now's your chance Kouta!" he shouted.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"The charm spell that they're under isn't absolute and should've already started wearing off by now, you just need to snap your mother out of it. You're her son, so she should be able to recognize you quickly. Now hurry up and do it!"

Realizing what Ko was saying and that he was right, Kouta rushes to his mother and makes her look at him with her still blank eyes as he calls to her over and over again with tears streaming down his red cheeks. As the effects of Ko's sonic attack slowly wares off and the girls start getting back up, Kouta looks deep into his mother's eyes again and they start to focus on his face.

"Kou… ta?" asked Mizore, still dazed.

"_Mommy you're back!"_ Kouta shouted as he threw his arms around his mother.

"Kouta, what's going on?" Mizore asked him.

"_Look behind you, wee!"_

Turning around, Mizore sees Moka and Kokoa with still blank eyes, remembers everything that happened before she was charmed, blows on them, and freezes both of them solid.

"Will that hold them mommy?"

"For now," Mizore answered. "But only because the charm spell also inhibits their higher brain functions, so they are like mindless zombies right now and should not be able to use any of their techniques or special abilities unless directly ordered to do so."

"Then what do we do now mom?"

"Leave that to me."

* * *

**The CNC Room**

Casanova paced back and forth while he waited for news from the detachment that he sent to check on Tsukune, Kurumu, and Ruby near the brig. His normally cool and calm demeanor had already begun to crack under his frustration and it wasn't getting any better.

"What's the team's status? What the hell is taking them so long?" Casanova asked, irritated.

"They had to send a second team out sir."

"_Why?"_ he yelled.

"Because the first one was attacked and almost completely wiped out by a flock of some kind of crows, sir."

"_By what?"_ he yelled.

"Sir!" another soldier yelled out.

"What is it?"

"The team has arrived at the base brig's entrance."

"And…?"

"And there's nothing there sir, just the bodies of our own soldiers."

Enraged by what he had just been told, he shouts out.

"_Find them! I don't care what they have to do, just find that bastard and both of his bitches and do it now!"_

"_Yes sir!"_

Casanova relit his cigar to try to get a hold on his emotions and quietly tried to talk himself down from his current state.

"I swear… I have no idea how Miyabi could always stay cool as ice no matter what the hell was going on. That bastard never even flinched or sweated when that old dark-skinned bitch Gyokuro tried starring him down, and she always gave me the creeps."

* * *

**An Empty Storeroom**

"Anything in that room?" the soldier across the corridor asked.

"Nope, this one's empty too," the soldier looking into the empty room answered.

"Then move on to the next rooms!" the detachment's commander shouted. "If we don't find the missing prisoners and fast, then Casanova will have all of _our_ asses instead! Now move!"

As they all spread out in every direction trying to find the three missing prisoners, they steadily got further and further away. When she felt that it was safe, Kurumu breathed a sigh of relief and Ruby appeared out of thin air and walked to the door.

"Knocking on death's door one minute and having to cast my _Seal of Transparency_ the next on top of everything else that's happened in the past 24-hours," Kurumu weakly said and then leaned back against the wall. "Remind me to castrate this Casanova guy when we see him Rubes."

"I'll make a note of it," Ruby replies as she peeks out the door to make sure that no one was around. "The coast is clear."

Rejoining the other two behind the seal, Ruby goes over everything with Kurumu.

"We have Tsukune back, safe, and collar free now, but he's still out like a light. We still need to free the rest of our family, and then we still have to deal with this Casanova guy and his army."

Still feeling weak from the affects from the collar, Ruby falls back against the wall.

"Ugh," Ruby continued. "Overall, I'd say that we're in a really bad situation right now Ku. I can't even remember the last time we were in this bad of a situation. Can you?"

Thinking back several years, Kurumu answered her.

"Yeah, I can, and you do too. Or did you forget all about Iran?"

Remembering that old, painful memory, Ruby replied to her.

"Oh yeah… I guess I just didn't want to remember everything that happened over there. I felt so bad for Kokoa after all that."

"Yeah… I felt so crappy for how I treated her before all that happened too."

"We were all guilty of that Kurumu. It wasn't just you, so quit blaming yourself again."

"Even so… I was still the one that treated her worse then anyone else before that happened," Kurumu tearfully admitted. "It was even my fault that she was abducted in the first place."

"Don't you dare start blaming yourself again Kurumu!" she told her. "It would've happened anyway and you know it. Let's just finish catching our breaths, do what we need to do right here and now, for the sake of our family; agreed?"

Wiping away her tears, Kurumu smiled to herself.

"Heh, yeah, you're right, and I guess it's about time that I started with my plan."

Kurumu slowly stood up and started stretching her body.

"First off, I need you to do something for me Ruby."

"What is it?"

* * *

**Casanova's Private Room**

"_Mizore… you… frosted assed… bitch!"_ Kokoa tried to yell in a horsed voice while she laid coughing in the middle of the floor with Moka next to her doing the same while Ko-chan cried tears of joy as he clung to her.

"Was that… really necessary… Mizore…?" Moka asked her in a horsed voice as well.

"I couldn't think of anything else, so yes," Mizore nonchalantly answered. "Let me know when you're done coughing."

"Umm… Mom…?"

"What is it my brave little snow man?" Mizore lovingly asked him while she held him tight on her lap while she sat in an easy chair.

"Did you really have to suffocate them by not giving them any air holes when you froze them?"

"Well I had to do something to break the charm spell Kouta, and that was the only way I could think of."

"But couldn't you have still done that without almost killing them?"

"Hmmm….. Maybe," she calmly answered.

"_Maybe?"_ yelled Kokoa in a still horsed voice.

"You're not charmed anymore, so you're welcome," Mizore replied.

"_Bitch!"_ a still pissed Kokoa said under her still strained breath.

Several minutes later, the door opened inward and two sets of hands reached out, grabbed Ling-Ling's shoulders, pulled her in, and the door closed and locked again. Moka and Kokoa had grabbed and dragged Ling-Ling back into the room with them, thrown her onto the bed, and Mizore froze her solid.

"Alright everyone," Moka began to angrily say while clenching her fists. "Let's check again to see what we have and get ready to get going. We need to find our Tsukune and then that bastard Casanova.

"_You can have what's left of him after I grind his ass into the ground,"_ Kokoa furiously growled.

"Mommy, why do the other mommies look so scary right now?"

"Never mind them, Kouta. They're just pissed about waking up wearing a furry kitty bikini and a school swimsuit," Mizore answered him.

"_I was wearing no such thing, you hear me!"_ Moka screamed. _"I never wore anything like that! Do you hear me?"_

"_At least what you were wearing actually made sense, Onee-sama! I'm over 20 years old now, so why the hell was I wearing of all things a school swimsuit that was meant for little kids? I'll kill that bastard!"_

Curious, Kouta asked his mother another question.

"But why were you wearing a shrine maiden's outfit mommy?"

"Yeah, how come you were only one that wasn't wearing anything seriously degrading?" Kokoa angrily asked.

"How should I know?" Mizore replied. "You can ask him about that after I shove a giant icicle right up his ass. He's most likely the one that's ultimately responsible for putting my son in danger. So he's gotta die."

"This is bad," Moka stated.

"What is Onee-sama?"

"I can't find any of our PCD's. He must have taken them before we even got to this room. Our TW's aren't here either. It looks like none of our gear is here."

"What about Aunty Lingy?" Kouta asked.

"She'll just have to chill here until we take down Casanova," Mizore answered. "She doesn't breathe so I can't suffocate her like I did with the others to snap her out of it. So we have no choice. We'll come back for her after we take out Casanova. Right now though, I need you to stay close to me no matter what happens. It's not safe for you to stay here."

"Okay mommy."

"Everybody ready?" asked Moka while she stood next to the door. "Then let's roll."

* * *

**The CNC Room**

"Something wrong Casanova? You look a little distressed boy," A female voice with a thick Irish accent asked from behind him.

"Branna O'Malley," he said in an annoyed tone and took his cigar out of his mouth before turning around to face her and the group of six women behind her.

"I do not recall sending for you or your bitch brigade. What the hell do you want now?"

"Now, now, Cassie Boy; no need to be impolite here," she teased. "I just thought that I would come by and see how things were progressing. We are supposed to be your best body guards after all."

"When did I ever say that you were my best bodyguards?"

"We're the best because we're the only ones period that you can count on to deal with your Succubus problem. Isn't that why you brought us along in the first place, Cassie Wassie?" she teased him further.

"_You shut your mouth, you damn mercenary bitch!"_

"Temper, temper, Cassie Boy," she said in a demeaning tone. "You really should learn how to control your emotions better. And this coming from a woman is just disgraceful. Maybe you haven't had enough of your filthy cigars today," she said with a big grin on her face.

"At least I don't smell like a damn whiskey brewery like you; you lousy drunk."

"I'm not lousy or drunk! I'm Irish!"

"And since when was there a difference?"

"_You dirty tea-sipping English bastard! I can always return your money and just walk away leaving you high and dry!"_

"But you won't. You have another reason for being here, right? And FYI, I was only born in England, I was raised in America. Also, I hate tea."

"Be that as it may, just remember that I know your true name boy."

Casanova sighed heavily to himself and covered his face with his right hand in shame before he replied.

"I knew I should never have tried to out drink an Irishwoman."

"That was only your first mistake. Your second was opening that big mouth of yours and spilling all of your dirty little secrets to me."

"Just shut up and have your girls stand guard outside Branna. I'll let you know if we find anything else out."

"I'll be waiting with baited breath, Me-"

"_Don't you dare say my real name you Irish hag!"_

"Later, Cassie," she taunted him.

Branna then blew him a kiss and left laughing with her female fighters. Casanova then sighed heavily to himself.

"If I didn't need that Irish hag and her bitch brigade as my trump card against Kurumu so badly…" Casanova trails off and puts his cigar back in his mouth and puffs on it.

"I hope we finish this up soon. I'm running out of my cigars."

* * *

**Outside the Empty Storeroom **

Ruby stands guard outside the storeroom as Kurumu finishes preparing for her plan. Ruby had figured out that the collar had been bypassing the sealing ropes and directly leaching Tsukune's youki to slowly power itself and that was what they had been hit with earlier and that was why he was knocked out and in pain when they found him. After several minutes of waiting outside, Kurumu finally comes out and joins Ruby, covered in sweat and out of breath.

"Are we good now?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah… we're good," Kurumu replied and tried to catch her breath.

"Is Tsukune still unconscious?"

"Yeah, looks like he'll still be out for a while now."

"Then we'll have to rely on your seal to keep him hidden while we're gone. Now, let's go get our family back!"

* * *

**Near the CNC Room**

Seven women stood guard around the two doors to the C&C room behind the barricade manned by Casanova's personal guard of 20 highly trained troops armed to the teeth plus his four sensors (one intended for each barricade). The doors were on either side of the center hallway on the other end of the underground portion of the bunker from the entrance, at the 3-way junction of the three main corridors in the lower level of the bunker. The troops were all eager to start the battle while the warrior women were all bored out of their minds waiting for something, anything to happen.

"Who do you want to kill the most Billy?" one of the troops asked another.

"Not sure, Pierre," he answered. "Maybe that guy that they call the _Dark King._ He is supposed to be the main guy that smashed Fairy Tail and its plans over ten years ago and still hasn't been killed despite all of the attempts that have been made on his life since then. What about you?"

"I want the _Kiss of Death._ Just the sound of that woman's title makes me feel all warm and bloodthirsty inside."

"You are one _seriously_ messed up Frenchman. I thought that you guys were supposed to be more lover then fighter."

"Shut your traps you two," one of the women growled at them through her Irish accent. "You're telling the enemy exactly where we are and giving them an insight into what's going through those pea brains of yours."

"Oh cool it beautiful," Billy told her.

"If you want to open your mouth so badly madam, then I can show you how we can take a woman's breath away in Paris. Maybe I'll even give you a taste of my 'French Bread," Pierre teased.

"_And I can use your head to show you how we peal potatoes in Dublin!"_ she shouted in anger at them.

"Cool it Kerry," Branna told her. "You can kill him as soon as our job is done and we're free agents again, but not before."

"I know all that Branna. I just can't stand how careless and crude these bastards are. I thought they were supposed to be the best that that English dog had with him; but this?"

"That's what we're here for, to make sure that whatever gets by these sorry excuses for men, stops and drops at our feet. So just grin and bear it until we're done here."

"Tsk. Okay Branna, if you say so."

A few minutes later, Moka peeks around the corner of the hallway to the right of the CNC room to get a good look at the barricade guarding the room. After a few seconds, she pulls herself back and talks to the others. As they discuss what they should do next, they hear some clanking from behind Moka and see two things rolling towards them.

"_Grenades!"_ shouted Moka. _"Take cover!"_

BOOM! BOOM!

Back at the barricade, the Sergeant immediately orders four of his men to directly go check out the blast site and four more to go out and get around it and catch their targets between them. After they rushed off, the Sergeant talks to one of the sensors.

"Sounded like you sensor guys were right on the money about someone being over there," the barricade Sergeant told him.

"Of course we were right. We four are all part of the honorable Kossuth Vampire Clan of Hungry and specialize in this matter," he proudly stated.

"I thought you were all kicked out of your clan because your abilities were all too weak to meet the clan standards," the barricade Sergeant asked.

"_We will prove them wrong!"_ he shouted. "

"Sir!" a soldier from the first group called on the walkie talkie.

"What is it?"

"They're gone sir. We found some shattered ice and a blood trail leading away from the blast site, but it just stopped."

"Did you check all of the rooms just in case?"

"We're still doing that now sir, so far there's nothing to report though."

"I'll send a pair of sensors out to help you find them. In the meantime, keep at it."

"Yes sir."

He turns back to the sensor that he was just talking to.

"Here's your chance to prove them wrong, Kossuth."

* * *

**A Hallway Somewhere in the Bunker**

"_Are you okay now mommy?"_ Kouta worriedly asked. _"Please be alright!"_

Right after Moka had called out her warning; Mizore pushed Kouta down to the floor and created an _Ice Wall_ to shield everyone while everybody was diving for cover, leaving her as the closet one to the blasts. Everyone had been rocked by and still was feeling the concussion from the blasts, but Mizore was the only one that took some shrapnel to her chest and stomach. She had been bleeding pretty badly, but she froze her wounds solid so that she didn't bleed out and the enemy wouldn't have a blood trail to follow. Now she had to use Moka and Kouta to support her since Ko-chan was ahead making sure that there was nobody in front of them and Kokoa was behind them making sure that nobody was in back of them as they made their escape.

"Ask me later… Kouta," she weakly answered. "Right now… I just feel like sleeping."

"No you don't Mizore," Moka told her. "If you sleep now your heart rate will drop and you'll be in serious trouble."

"Then what can we do for mommy?"

"Right now just keep moving until we find a safe place," Moka told him.

"Not going to happen, Onee-sama," Kokoa says as she rejoins them. "We have company closing from behind and coming up fast."

"_Damn it!"_ Moka cursed.

Looking around, Moka gets an idea.

"Kokoa, can you pry open the steel panels in the ceiling around the lights?"

"Brilliant idea, Onee-sama, leave it to me."

Kokoa ordered Ko-chan to transform into an axe and she hacked open the ceiling around one of the hallway lights that were in the ceiling and exposed the wires running to and from it.

"You're up Mizore," Moka said. "We need you to do this one last thing."

Lifting her arm up, Mizore aims for and hits the wires with her _Ice Shards_ and the hallway goes black. Now they could all hear the distinct sound of military issue boots running towards them and getting closer. They all stop when the lights go out momentarily, but start again a couple seconds later.

With Mizore still wounded, they ducked into and down a side hallway and into an empty room. The lights still out so they felt around the room until they found some bunks and determined that it was the sleeping quarters for some of the enlisted men. They found a bunk that did not smell too bad and laid Mizore on top of it.

"You're going to have to take care of your mother Kouta," Moka told him. "Just make sure that she doesn't fall asleep no matter what. We need to go back out there and take care of the bad guys. Got it, Kouta?"

"Yes, I'll protect my mommy!"

"Good boy," Moka kissed his head and dashed to the door.

"Are you ready Kokoa?"

"As always, Onee-sama," she answered.

"Then let's go."

They sense around them for their enemies, they don't detect anyone close by as they come to the hallway they were just in.

"Kokoa, find out where they all are."

"Gotcha," she replied.

Kokoa takes a deep breath and clears her mind.

"_Enemy Zero!"_

Kokoa scans the entire lower lever and finds everyone there.

"_This is bad Onee-sama!"_ Kokoa urgently whispered. _"There are lots more of them pouring in from the elevator! We're now trapped!"_

"_Damn it to hell!"_ Moka quietly yelled. "Then we have no choice. We need to grab Casanova and use him as our hostage to get out everyone of here."

"It looks like the teams that had been out looking for us have gone back to the barricade. So they're back up to full-strength again, Onee-sama."

"No choice now, we need to get him no matter what. So let's get going."

With no other option available to them, the two of them rush back towards the barricade so that they could take Casanova hostage in the hopes of saving their family.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	16. Chapter 16: Final Battles in the Bunker

**Special Note**: I would like to thank my good friend Razieli812 on MF who gave me a lot of tips, suggestions, material for my story that made it all the better, and for reading over my last few chapters and critiquing them before I published them. Thanks Raz!

* * *

Kurumu, Ruby, Kouta, and Ko-chan successfully managed to infiltrate the enemy bunker, but got separated in the process. Kurumu and Ruby fought their way down to the lower level, shorted out the security cameras, found and freed Tsukune, and narrowly avoided dying thanks to Ruby's lightning magic and Kurumu's _Seal of Transparency_ afterwards. They then left Tsukune hidden behind the seal and dashed off to save everyone else in Casanova's private room. Kouta and Ko-chan meanwhile, found Mizore, Moka, and Kokoa, and after almost dying at their hands, managed to snap them out of it and then left Ling-Ling frozen solid on the bed since they wouldn't be able to snap her out of the charm spell as easily. They then found the final barricade manned by Casanova's Elite Guard, all four of his sensors, and a group of mercenary woman warriors. After Mizore was wounded while saving everyone else from a pair of grenades, they escaped pursuit by knocking out the lights and hiding in a side room. After which, Moka and Kokoa went back out, leaving Kouta to keep his mother alive by himself while they went after Casanova to try to end it before his reinforcements arrived to overwhelm and kill them all.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Final Battles in the Bunker**

**The Barricade in front of the CNC Room**

**March 7, 2017**

The two teams sent out to hunt down Moka and the others failed to find their targets after the lights went out in that hallway. The Sergeant then called off the search before the sensors could catch up to the other teams to concentrate his forces at the barricade. He knew what their objective had to of been and that time was on his side. When it came down to it, all he really had to do was to wait them out and let the reinforcements from the outside take care of them. Maybe Casanova would even reward him with something other then a quick death.

Not long after his teams came back however, more and more lights started going out in all of the hallways, until only the dim glow of the emergency lights were left. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for everyone while they waited in the dim lighting, not able to see ten feet in front of them. Several minutes later, one of the sensors jerked his head and whispered to the Sergeant who in turn whispered to some of his men. A few seconds later, a number of them started shooting down the main hallway in the center where a youki presence had been felt. After they had fired several rounds each to blanket the entire corridor, the Sergeant turned to the sensor.

"Well, did we get her?"

"Not sure; I sense that she is still there and is now on the floor, but I'm not sure what kind of shape she is in. You'll have to go and look for yourself."

"You and you; go out there and check her."

"Yes sir," they both replied.

They approach her cautiously, not daring to take any chances with her, whoever she or he was. When they get close to whoever it is or were, a bright reddish-silver light unexpectedly flashes in front of them. They and everyone else that is watching them are all suddenly blinded by the intense light shooting out from her as Moka unleashes her shinso powers to blind all of them and then quickly sent the first two of them flying into the wall behind the barricade…

SMASH! SMASH!

…Cracking the wall.

Just then, everyone starts covering their ears as well as their eyes as they are all hit with an ear piercing sonic attack that Ko-chan hits them with and puts most of them on the floor as he flew in from the left of the barricade just ahead of Kokoa. Their plan to blind and stun them before they could shoot them seemed to be working.

Kokoa leaps into the barricade with her Ko-Rapier at the ready and was immediately met by and…

CLANG!

…Crosses blades with one of the women warriors that had a longsword.*

That was then that Kokoa realizes that none of the women had gone down.

Moka then jumps into the barricade herself and right away dodges an attack from a spear wielder, grabs the spear, kicks its wielder into the wall, and takes her weapon for herself. Moka then blocks upwards as a halberd* comes crashing down towards her and smashes right through the spear as if it was a toothpick. Moka then threw the two pieces at her to cover her as she jumps back and out of her range.

"Silver hair huh? Then you must be the _Silver Reaper,_" the halberd's wielder observed.

She was a tall and muscular with long dark hair. While Moka could not see her eyes, her well-honed movements alone, hinted at a long history of training and battlefield experience.

"I'm Branna O'Malley, aka the _Raven of Death_ and the leader of the _Banshee Seven Mercenary Group_; nice to finally fight you."

"_Banshee?"_ exclaimed Moka.

"That's right, _we're all Banshee's!"*_

Branna then let out a screeching wail that forced Moka to jump back again and Branna jumped forward after her.

"I've wanted to test my skills against you for a long time and now you're mine, _Silver Reaper!"_

"_Onee-sama!"_ yelled Kokoa.

"You're dealing with me, Kerry of the Banshee Seven, and the one that will cut you down to size, tiny tits!" Kokoa's opponent shouted.

She was not as tall as Branna, but she still had a muscular with long dark hair. Also like Branna, she had large breasts.

"_What the hell did you just call me?"_ Kokoa angrily yelled at her. _"I will knock you down two cup sizes for that!"_

As Kokoa and Moka fight their individual battles, the rest of the women stand by and watch them fight. A minute later, Casanova's men regain their senses and see everything that is going on.

"_Why the hell are you women just standing there and not attacking?"_ the Sergeant shouted to the other five.

"We are proud warriors who only fight one-on-one in battle," one of the women answered. "We cannot interfere."

"To hell with that, Casanova will have my head if I let this opportunity slip by me!"

Turning around, the Sergeant was suddenly grabbed and felt a knife at his throat.

"I will take your head right here and now if you interfere with their fun. You just watch for the other women to show up like a good little doggie."

"O-okay," he replied out of fright.

"Good boy."

Branna kept stabbing and swinging at Moka but she couldn't land a single serious blow on her. Every time Moka saw an opening and tried attacking her, Branna would just wail again and force Moka to jump back again.

_This is ridiculous,_ Moka thought to herself. _I could really use those earrings that Omote made for everyone right now. But I have no idea where Casanova put them along with the rest of our gear and weapons. I'll just have to charge through the pain and hope that my eardrums don't burst._

Just as she was about to carry out her reckless plan, a thought occurred to her.

_That's it! I can use that thing against her and get close enough to take her out!_

Moka jumped across the hallway, broke a wooden door in half, tore them off their hinges, and threw the first half at Branna which she quickly knocked away to the side with her halberd. After Branna had done that however, she saw that Moka had rapidly followed right behind it using the second half as a shield against her wails and got close enough to give her a right punch in her stomach.

GUH!

Then Moka swung her makeshift shield into the side of her face and knocked her face first into the wall. She then moved in for her follow-up attack, but Branna jumped out of Moka's way just in time and quickly got back up on her feet.

"Good, very good," said with a big smile on her face. "You live up to your reputation as a powerful and shrewd fighter. _This is really going to be fun!"_

The two of them battled for several minutes while Kokoa fought her own battle. Then Branna swung and threw her halberd at her and Moka easily dodged it by rolling to the left. She intended to go straight for her throat as soon as she got on her feet so that she wouldn't have to worry about her wails anymore, but as soon as she started getting back up again she found herself face-to-face with a little girl and froze in her tracks. The little girl then punched her in the throat with unbelievable strength. She staggered and then fell back, gasping for air.

"I have you now!" Branna shouted as she quickly grabbed her weapon and charged at a still down Moka while she aged back into her normal form. "Only the most merciless of fighters would readily kill a little girl! Say hello to the Grim Reaper for me_,_ _Silver Reaper!"_

As she brought the halberd down to stab it through her skull, Moka caught and held it with her right hand.

"What the…?"

"Humph! You cocky big-mouthed bitch; _know your place!"_

Moka kicked her side and sent her right through the concrete wall.

"Thanks for getting close to me though," Moka said as she stood up. "It saved me the trouble of dealing with that troublesome wailing of yours."

Branna slowly climbed out of the hole in the room that he had been kicked through and barely managed to stay on her feet.

"…I thought… I had crushed… your windpipe," she gasped for the wind that had been knocked out of her through a now damaged and very painful windpipe.

"I see you've never faced a shinso Vampire before. Every part of my body and its abilities are greatly enhanced when I'm like this, including my ability to take a punch, regenerate, and…"

Moka disappeared and then re-appeared right in front of her.

"My speed…"

Moka again punched her in the throat and then kicked her through the other wall.

"And of course my hitting power."

Moka leapt into the room, grabbed her legs, flung her back first into the far wall, and then threw her back out into concrete floor of the hallway. She then walked over to her to finish it, but had to jump back to avoid another Banshee that swung her hand axe* at her while she jumped between them and stood at the ready with both her hand axe and Viking shield.*

"My name is Orlagh and I'll be your new opponent."

Moka massaged her throat and thought to herself.

_This is taking too long. If it weren't for those damn sonic attacks of theirs we would've taken them all out already even without my shinso powers. Mizore's very life is on the clock. I need to finish this up fast, grab Casanova, and find Ruby. We've never broken the golden rule* before and we're not going to start now._

CLANG!

Kokoa blocked another attack from her opponent. She had tried using the superior speed of her Ko-Rapier to get the upper hand, but since that wasn't working she jumped back and told him to transform into her Ko-Greatsword.* If she couldn't beat her with speed, then she would beat her with power.

Kokoa pushes her away, rapidly spins clockwise, and swings low to go after her legs. Kerry jumps up in time and brings her longsword down towards Kokoa who then swiftly brings up her sword, blocks it from behind as she continues to spin, sticks the tip of her blade up while still blocking and spinning, stands up, brings her sword down, and slashes deep across her chest.

GUAH!

As she falls back, another Banshee jumps over, lands over her fallen comrade and Kokoa blocks her attack just in time as she brings down her own longsword toward Kokoa.

CLANK!

"I'm Teagan; you must be the _Barbarian Battle Queen._ It's a real pleasure to finally fight you."

"…Like… I… _care!"_ Kokoa yells as she pushes her back and jumps after her.

CLANG!

She blocked Kokoa's downward attack and began to wail. Having seen the trouble that Moka had with their wailing even in her shinso mode, Kokoa immediately stomped on her right foot, hooked her own right foot behind her opponent's left ankle, pulled her opponents left leg out and up, knocked her off balance, and thus changed the direction of her wailing since she began to fall back. Kokoa then swung low, and cut off Teagan's right foot just above the ankle before she could regain her balance. As Teagan's back hit the floor, she threw her sword in a vertical spin at Kokoa. Even though she managed to block it, the tip of the sword kept spinning up and over her own sword and cut deep into her left shoulder before spinning off past her.

AHHH!

Kokoa yelled out in pain and looked up just in time to see and deflect the dagger that Teagan had just thrown at her head. Then yet another Banshee charged at her with what looked liked the two halves of the spear that Moka had previously taken but was immediately broken by Branna.

"You're mine now lassie!" the new Banshee yelled out.

CHINK!

The sharp noise rang out as the hand axe that her opponent had thrown at her hit the wall right next to Moka's head after she skillfully dodged it and it bounced away. She then quickly jumped after it, grabbed it, and threw it back at her. It hit and got stuck on her shield that she easily blocked it with. After she brought her shield down however, Moka brought her right foot down on her head and smashed her face down into the floor. Moka then stomped her head into the floor to keep her from wailing at her and then jumped back to avoid the other axe that she swung at her.

"You're good, _Silver Reaper._ _I'm really enjoying our battle!"_ Orlagh shouted while she got back up with an axe in each hand and blood running down and over the big grin on her face. _"We knew that you wouldn't disappoint us!"_

"Hey, there's something wrong here," one of the sensors behind the barricade warned. "I can sense someone underneath us, but that's impossible."

"Wait, I sense it too!" another yelled out.

SLICE! SLASH! SLICE!

All four of the sensors were cut to pieces as a figure floated up from the floor and now stood in the middle of the barricade.

"Oh my, it seems that they still saw me coming even though I thought I was doing a good job of hiding what little youki I have."

"_Shoot her!"_ the Sergeant yelled out.

The figure just stood their as everyone emptied their magazines into her.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

"_Reload!"_

"_What the hell is she?"_

The figure just stood there and laughed.

"That will not work on me; because, I'm already dead."

Ling-Ling raised both of her arms and then quickly brought them down.

"_Twin Jingen-Tou!"_

The two waves of Jingen-Tou cut through and destroyed everything and everyone on either side of her, completely destroying the barricade. Off to the side, Kokoa was still fighting her newest opponent but saw the wave coming and managed to jump out of the Jingen-Tou's way. Her opponent, who had her back to the barricade, was not as fortunate though. After the wave had passed, Kokoa took a good look at her. It looked like she was able to avoid the worst of it, but was still hit by it and was lying face down on the floor.

_Dead girl…?_ Kokoa thought to herself._ I thought she was still charmed and on ice. What's going on here?_

Just then, several crows flew in from every direction and attacked everyone in and around the barricade until everyone one of them was down on the ground.

Hearing everything that just happened but not sure what it was, Orlagh turned around and stood looking at everything in disbelief.

"By the Emerald Isle,"* she quietly said to herself before raising her voice. _"What in Queen __Morrígan's name just happened?"_

Moka took advantage of the distraction, came at her, and Orlagh senses her in time to turn around, but that was it. Moka hit her with a right uppercut to her chin that sent her into the ceiling where she stayed with her legs hanging out, very still.

Moka breathed a sigh of relief and suddenly felt her legs get very heavy and had to fight to stay on her feet. She then felt a hand on her left shoulder and looked behind her. It was Ruby.

"Are you okay Moka? Are you injured?"

"My ears are still ringing, but I'll be fine."

"Fine my eye," Ruby replied after she started checking her. "You took some hits, did some serious damage to your ears, your senses are all off, and I think you might even have some brain damage; now hold still."

"Forget about me, Ruby," Moka said and then sank to the floor. "Get to Mizore. She's the one that you need to heal."

"I'm afraid that I'm too late for that," Ruby told her.

Fearing the worst, Moka shouted to her.

"_What the hell do you mean too late?_ You don't mean that she's… she's…"

"Going to be alright, yes," Ruby reassured her. "Kurumu and I went back to Casanova's room, freed Ling-Ling from her ice and the charm, sensed Mizore down a side hallway on the way here, and I healed her wounds. We would've gotten here sooner, but shrapnel is very tricky to take out without causing even more damage. She was lucky that the room that you guys put her in was on the way here. Otherwise we might've missed her."

"But how did you free Ling-Ling?"

"That, you'll have to ask Kurumu."

Looking around, Moka sees Kokoa limping towards her and using Ling-Ling's shoulder to keep herself steady.

"Speaking of which, where is Kurumu?" Moka asked.

"Waiting," she answered.

"For what?" she asked.

"You'll see."

"I take it that she's waiting for me then?" a male voice asked.

Everyone looked up and saw a figure standing in what used to be the barricade with light flooding out of the door to his right which illuminated half of his body while an orange glow burned bright to light up the other half of his face.

"You must be this Casanova I've heard about," Ruby said. "Finally decide to slither out of your hole? Too bad it's too dark for you to use your charm spell now. It doesn't really work at all if we can't even see your eyes. And that little trick of yours to light a match to illuminate your eyes in order to charm everyone is not going to work again."

"No, I suppose not. You are however, correct on the first and third points, Aono Ruby. As for the second, do not mistake strategy for cowardice. Even the famed Julius Caesar did not personally join the battle until right before the very end.* It is still good to see you again though regardless. I only wish that we had some alone together before I had to kill you and everyone else, but oh well, vengeance calls."

Casanova took one final puff on his cigar and then tossed it away and out of sight.

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!

He almost instantly dashed past them and sliced Ling-Ling into pieces in the process.

SLASH!

GAAAH!

"_Mistress!"_ screamed Ko-chan.

Casanova had cut across Kokoa's back and then leapt over them and back down the corridor towards the CNC room to avoid Kurumu's own nails after she dropped her _Cloak of Transparency_ right before attacking him.

"_Damn it!"_ Kurumu yelled out. "I had no idea that he could move that fast. Ruby, Plan B!"

"_Right!"_ she shouted.

Ruby waved her wand and dozens of her crows that had been hiding in the darkness all rushed out and attacked Casanova en masse…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

…With multiple consecutive explosions.

After the last crow had exploded, there was an eerie silence. A few seconds went by and only the smoke moved.

"Tsk. All that effort and nothing to show for it, it's such a waste, Aono Ruby," Casanova gloats as he becomes visible through the smoke again.

"_What in haven's name?"_ Ruby shouted. "You should be splattered all over the floor after taking that many hits from my _Denki Kurō Bakudan!"_

"Yeah well, I guess that it's too bad I have this," Casanova says as she holds up his left hand. "You see, this is my _Anello di__Protezione Magica_* and with this, none of your magic attacks will ever touch me. Do you like it? It was a gift from my destined one. She even made it herself with her own loving little hands. She is such a treasure. But, now back to revenge."

"Ruby, get the others out of here," Kurumu told her and walked forward. "I'll cover you."

"But Kurumu-"

"_I said go!"_

Though reluctant, Ruby hurriedly helped Moka up, painstakingly gathered all of Ling-Ling's pieces, packed them into both hers and Moka's coats, cast a levitation spell on Kokoa, and floated her out with her and the other two girls while Ko-chan went ahead to scout.

"It doesn't matter you know," he confidently told her. "Whether it's now or five minutes from now, it makes no difference. You will all still die. But now, I get to kill the one I've always wanted revenge on the most, first. After all these years, I finally get to kill you. You know, I had everything planned from the start and wanted everything to happen a certain way, but you two girls just kept on messing up my plans in one way or another."

"Are we supposed to know you? You keep going on and on about revenge but I've never seen you before in my life."

"Actually... you have; you just don't remember it. Let me refresh your memory. Over ten years ago, you and your friends snuck onto the Floating Garden..."

"You were there?"

"Yes, I was there. I was just a junior officer in Fairy Tale back then though. My old mentor brought me there and even gave me my first command* with our first duty: To guard an important checkpoint and to let no one pass without proper authorization. A simple enough task, wouldn't you agree? Then, you and your friends showed up. We did what we could, but you all just overpowered _and wiped us out like we were nothing! I wanted to crush all of you with that same kind of overwhelming force that you crushed me with all those years ago!"_

Casanova angrily unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, baring his naked torso.

"You yourself, gave me these scars all over my torso and arms. If my old mentor hadn't come by and carried me out of there after all hell had really broken loose, I would've died in that floating coffin."

"So I cut you up, scared your body, made you look like the ass that you are, almost killed you then, and spoiled your fancy plans now; that about right? And who is this mentor you keep talking about?"

"Yes, that's exactly right. As for my mentor, I believe you knew him; he's Fujisaki Miyabi."

"_Miyabi…? You mean that same son of a bitch that tried to force Mizore to marry him?" _Kurumu furiously shouted.

"The one and only," he proudly stated.

Absolutely infuriated, Kurumu growled in a low voice to him before screaming.

"In that case,_ I'LL GLADLY KILL YOU!"_

Kurumu charges at him and Casanova swiftly jumps up right before she slashes at him. He then slashes at her from behind with his right hand going from left to right as he flips over and behind her. Reading his movements, she then reaches back and blocks his attack with her left hand then shoots the nails on her right hand forward at his head from under her left arm. He pulls his head back just in time for all of them to miss and jumps away and then towards the still open door to the CNC room.

_Heh! _Casanova then thought to himself. _Even though I've already taken two pills so far, she is still able to keep up with me. Let's see how she handles me and my __martial arts training__ at five times my normal strength._

He then took something out of his pocket and swallowed it. A few seconds later, his youki dramatically increased from taking two more of his booster pills. They evenly fought each other hand-to-hand for several minutes after that, neither one landing a solid blow on the other.

Wanting to end it already, he then disappeared completely, reappeared right above her, and cross-slashed with both of his hands to take her head off. But she wasn't there. She was off to his right and shot out all of her finger nails, spreading them out so that at least one would hit, and despite his best efforts to dodge all of them, one did hit. She got him on the side of his left leg. Then he grabbed and snapped her nail. He then charged to attack her before she could retract her nails and block him. In the split second before he was upon her…

CHICK! CHICK! CHICK!

…She shot up and pierced him with all ten of her toe nails.

BLAUGH!

He spit out blood. He was in bad shape and he knew it. He had only two chances left, so he took the next one. He raised his youki as high as it could go and jumped back to get himself off of her nails. After succeeding in doing that, he reached into his pocket for more pills and took them.

_I knew you were powerful, Aono Kurumu, but I had no idea just how powerful you really were. I'm pretty powerful myself, even without my pills, but to be able to keep up with me like this? You must have power akin to that of Mother Lilith* herself. But now it's over._

Casanova's youki shot out far beyond even Moka's in shinso mode. He then rushed her one last time with the intention of ripping out her heart. Just as his hand had reached her chest however, she caught it. With just her left hand, she had caught his final attack. That was when it happened, a dark blue near god-like youki exploded and poured out of her in all directions. He tried stabbing her with his other hand, but she caught that one too.

_This can't be! It just can't! How can she be this insanely powerful? It's not possible!_

Kurumu squeezed her hands a little bit and crushed both of his before letting them go. Casanova then frantically crawled back into the lighted CNC room with Kurumu slowly following behind him. After reaching the room, he grabbed his bag of extra pills and swallowed them all.

SLICE! SLICE!

CRASH!

CRUMBLE!

Then the entire wall crumbled to the ground after Kurumu cut it to pieces.

_I can't believe this bitch! Now I'm down to my last chance._

"Tell me Kurumu, did you know that the restrictions to our charm can be overridden? Oh yes; if you are both extremely powerful and are overpowering enough when compared to the other person, then the restrictions will no longer apply to you. That means that you can charm others of the same sex, someone who's already under somebody else's charm, _and others of our own kind."_

Betting everything on this last shot, Casanova yelled out.

"_Charm!"_

For a few seconds, Kurumu just stood there. He was not sure if his charm had worked or not. And then…

AHH!

…The nails on Kurumu's left hand shot out and stabbed him, pinning him to the floor.

"I did not know about that last part, no. Thank you for telling me, Casanova."

"_But, how?" _he asked in a pained voice._ "How could you be this insanely powerful? It just doesn't make any sense!"_

"Easy," Kurumu began to explain. "I knew that you had to be powerful since you were able to charm Moka and Kokoa, especially since you were able to do it in one shot. So before I came over here, I made sure that I got the ultimate power boost for our kind. And I think you know what I mean."

"The ultimate power boost for us? Wait, you don't mean…"

Finally noticing the very distinctive smell for the first time, Casanova realized exactly what she was saying.

"_Love juice! _You mean, after you broke Tsukune out of his cell, you…"

"That's right, I did _that_ with him. The source of a Succubae's power is the love between her and her destined one, _and the love between me and Tsukune is infinite!_ It never mattered how many of those pills you took, you never had a chance of beating me to begin with. It was a real pain holding back my power at first, but I didn't want to tip my hand too soon since I knew you had to of been hiding a few aces up your sleeve, and I was right. Too bad your final ace turned out just like you, a Joker."

"_Damn you! Damn you all! I should've killed all of you when I had the chance!"_

"But you didn't, and now you are a dead man. But first, I want to try something out."

Kurumu looked him in the eye.

"_Charm!"_

After charming and then asking him a few questions, Kurumu grew the nails on her right hand out and was about to take his head off in one clean sweep. But first, she released her charm on him so that he could watch it coming.

"Nice to finally kill you, _Melvin Hogg!"_

Just as Kurumu was going to strike the final blow however, a seal appeared under both of them and she leapt back from it. Looking up, she watched as he sank down into it before both he and then the seal disappeared.

"What the hell?"

Kurumu looked all around on the floor where he had just been.

"_Damn him! That dirty bastard escaped!"_

* * *

**Aftermath**

Kurumu rejoined the others in the base hospital and then brought Mizore and Kouta there as well. However, when she went to get Tsukune, he wasn't there. When she told Ruby about it, she immediately cast her crow creation spell to find him.

A short time later, they found him near the elevator in the middle of wiping out the soldiers that were there. After waking up and sensing that they were the only dangerous enemies left in the lower level, he attacked and started wiping them out. After they had found him, both Ruby and Kurumu (who was now back to normal since her ultimate power boost only lasts for about an hour) rushed over to help.

After they were done, they took the elevator up and to mopped up the rest of the enemy army. Kurumu led the way with her speed a slicing nails followed by Tsukune with Ruby supporting them with her magic. Once they saw what was going on, most of the monster army broke and ran back into the mountains where they had come from. Some time later, after the battlefield had gone quiet, they looked all around them and saw that they stood alone with no more enemies left. Exhausted, all three of them collapsed next to each other and exchanged information. A few minutes later, they are still talking.

"So Casanova or whatever his name is got away with a teleportation seal, huh?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Tsukune," Kurumu apologized.

"I guess that means that we have yet another enemy out there plotting to kill us to worry about out then," Ruby commented.

"Right now that doesn't matter," Tsukune told her. "What matters is warning and then getting back to the rest of our family back in Hong Kong. Did he say who it was that is going to attack our family, Kurumu?"

"Yeah, and you're not going to like it."

Taking a deep breath, Kurumu continued.

"It's Carl Reinfeldt."

"_What?"_ Tsukune asked in a low and very troubled tone.

"_Are you sure?"_ Ruby worriedly asked.

"Does Kokoa know about that yet?" Tsukune asked her.

"Yes, I am sure, and no, she does not. Nobody but the three of us knows about it right now."

"Then we'll tell her later," Tsukune said. "We both swore that we would kill him the next time we saw him after what happened in Iran."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Russian Bigfoot Arc, End**_

_**Next Chapter, the Home Invasion Arc, Begins**_

* * *

Note: **Halberd** – A halberd (also called halbard, halbert or Swiss voulge) is a two-handed pole weapon that came to prominent use during the 14th and 15th centuries. Possibly the word halberd comes from the German words Halm (staff), and Barte (axe) - in modern-day German, the weapon is called Hellebarde. The halberd consists of an axe blade topped with a spike mounted on a long shaft. It always has a hook or thorn on the back side of the axe blade for grappling mounted combatants. It is very similar to certain forms of the voulge in design and usage. The halberd was 1.5 to 1.8 meters (5 to 6 feet) long.

* * *

**Monster Dictionary: Banshee** - The banshee is a feminine spirit in Irish mythology, usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from the Otherworld. In legend, a banshee is a fairy woman who begins to wail if someone is about to die. The banshee can appear in a variety of guises. Most often she appears as an ugly, frightening hag, but she can also appear as a stunningly beautiful woman of any age that suits her. In some tales, the figure who first appears to be a "banshee" is later revealed to be the Irish battle goddess, the Morrígan. They are proud and fierce warriors on the battlefield that specialize in weapons handling and hand-to-hand combat. They use sound based attacks to stun, inflict tremendous pain, and deal residual damage to their opponents to get the upper hand in battle. The strongest among them can kill with their wail alone. They are also immune to some sound based attacks.

**Additional Note**: Most of this is actual legend so I do not want to hear about how I overpowered them.

* * *

Note: **Longsword** - A longsword (also spelled long sword, long-sword) is a type of European sword characterized as having a cruciform hilt with a grip for two handed use and a straight double-edged blade of around 120–150 cm (47–59 in) in length.

* * *

Note: **Hand Axe** – A one-handed, one-sided axe that Viking warriors preferred to use in battle. They usually carried at least a few of them on their belts since they could also be thrown. Hand axes and round shields were weapons of choice for Viking warriors during the Age of the Vikings (789-1085 A.D.). Some Vikings settled in Ireland and thus influenced their culture.

* * *

Note: **Viking Shield** – A round wooden shield covered in leather with a steel lining around the outline for extra strength and a steel circle in the middle for that and extra power to smash into your enemy's body. They were and still are the most recognizable weapon in the Viking's arsenal and were used to create what was known as a "Shield Wall" where Viking warriors would stand in formation and interlocked their shields together to create a solid wall that neither enemy troops nor arrows could easily breach.

* * *

Note: **Golden Rule – **_**Everybody comes home alive.**_

* * *

Note: **Greatsword** – The term _great sword_ or _Greatsword_ is a relatively modern term used to refer to any large sword (since great and large are synonymous) in medieval Europe. Kokoa's Ko-Greatsword is two-handed, five feet long, and the first six inches from the hilt is an extra handle with a mini-hilt in front of it.

**Additional Note:** If you want to see a greatsword in action and love pork chops, then check out Coldsteel's website and watch their promotional video.

* * *

Note: **Emerald Isle** – The most popular nickname for Ireland.

* * *

Note: **He is referring to the ****Battle of Alesia in ****52 B.C.** in which the great Roman general Julius Caesar, as a last-ditch effort to win the battle against overwhelming odds threw himself into the midst of the fighting to ultimately emerge victorious.

* * *

Note: **Anello di****Protezione Magica or ****Ring of Magical Protection** – An especially powerful ring that protects its wearer from magical attacks in exchange for the wearer's youki to power it. As long as the ring has a steady supply of youki to feed on, it can protect the wearer from all magic based attacks indefinitely. It also has a special seal that automatically activates when it is being worn but is not receiving any youki.

* * *

Note: By **command** he means a unit of troops.

* * *

Note: **Mother Lilith** – The very first and mother of all Succubi and Incubi.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	17. Chapter 17: Mall Crisis! Part 1

To the guy that asked if I was still alive earlier: If you had been keeping up to date with my story in my forum here that I update once or twice a week, then you would have known about everything that was going on.

* * *

Victory! Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kouta, and Ling-Ling have beaten Casanova and his army in Siberia. However, a much greater and far more important battle looms just ahead. Before the battle in Siberia even ended, they learned that Casanova was only the first wave of a much bigger and even more sinister plan. The second and far more important one was being aimed not at them, but at their family back home in Hong Kong. They also learned that the second enemy force is being led by someone that Tsukune and all of the girls knew well from the past. Someone who was far more dangerous, cruel, and insidious than even Casanova was and the same man that they all held responsible for what had happened to Kokoa in Iran many years ago, Carl Reinfeldt. While Tsukune and the rest of the girls raced back to the plane to warn their family of the impending danger, little did they know, _that they were already too late._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Mall Crisis! Part 1**

**The Executive Suite at the Cosmo Hotel, Hong Kong**

**March 7, 2017**

The hotel phone had rung several times before a still wet Morioka Ginei* stepped out of the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder and walked naked to the phone on the table next to his bed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Gin?" a soft, feminine voice asked.

"Sun-shine!" he happily said. "How is my little songbird doing?"

After many years of training herself, Sun was finally able to gain control over her unusually strong youki that had once caused her to speak through a sketchbook. However, due to a lack of practice while growing up, her speaking skills are not very good.

"Where have you been Gin? This was the fourth time I tried calling you. You said you would call me over two hours ago."

"Yeah, I remember that, I'm sorry Sun," Gin replied and sat down on the bed, turned on the television, and started drying himself off while he talked. "I fell asleep in the tub and only just now woke up and got out of it."

Gin was in Hong Kong at the request of Omote and Yukari to sniff out Kouta who was missing at the time. Thankfully though, they have since received news that he was safe and sound.

"When are you coming home?"

"Well I'm still waiting on some of those exotic cooking ingredients that you wanted me to pick up for you to actually come in right now. The guys that sell them said that they should be in tomorrow so Omote will send me back home shortly after that."

"That's good; you know I miss you when you're not here."

Gin chuckled to himself and replied.

"I have no idea what I must've done in my past life to be blessed with a woman like you Sun, but whatever it was it must've been really big. I sure as hell ain't never done nothin good enough in my lifetime to earn someone as good as you."

Hearing what Gin had just said; Sun is both speechless and thankful that he could not see her blushing right then.

"Are you blushing right now Sun?" Gin asked.

"N-n-no!" she nervously shouted. "O-of course not, why would I be b-blushing?"

Gin laughed.

"H-hey! Gin, don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I just can't help myself when you get like this. You can be too cute sometimes and I love that about you."

"I love you too Gin."

"Well by this time tomorrow I should be back home so don't worry your pretty little head about it okay? I mean, it's not like I'll even get the chance to live up to my title while I'm here the way things are going."

Sun sighed before she replied.

"Yes Gin, I know that you are very proud of your title and all, but please don't start anything while you're there, okay?"

Having recently learned that he also had an unofficial title like Tsukune and the others, Gin has really been letting his ego get the better of him lately.

Gin laughed before he replied to her.

"Okay, I'll be careful. You know Sun, I have no idea who it was that thought up that title for me, but I would really like to meet and thank him someday. It really suits me. Maybe I'll even become more famous than the _Dark King _and his_ Ladies of Darkness_ one day."

"None of that really matters Gin. You are already famous in your family's eyes and that's the only thing that really counts."

Gin and Sun have four children. Their daughter Kanon* is 8, and is very much like her mother. Their son Ryuunosuke* is 6, and twin boy and girl Kiyoshi* and Yuzuki* are 5. The boys somehow they managed to pick up some of their father's old bad habits while Yuzuki's idea of a good time is to watch the boys pull pranks, get chased, and eventually beaten up.

"Yeah, I guess both Ryuunosuke and Kiyoshi really do take after me."

"Unfortunately that also includes your old bad habits," Sun said with an irritated tone and sighs.

"All I did was to tell him some of my old stories about how good of a cameraman I was in my younger days before I went professional and gave them both a camera as presents. I had no idea that they would go wild like that with Tsukune's daughters. But ya gotta admit, they are cute little things. Who would've thought that our old Tsuki boy could ever have kids that cute?"

"Bad behavior is still bad behavior Gin," Sun sternly scolded him. "Thankfully Kanon was there as well. Otherwise they could've been killed by Tsukune's sons when they finally caught them. I also did not appreciate Yuzuki just watching and laughing the whole time and not doing anything to help."

"Yeah, Kanon really is such a good and responsible big sister. Just like how you used to be with me."

"Well someone had to be. You really were completely out of control back then."

"True enough," Gin said and laughed to himself.

"Anyway-" Gin stopped mid-sentence and the phone dropped out of his hand and hit the floor. He then turned up the volume on the television. After watching the news flash on it with a dropped jaw, he quickly grabbed the phone again.

"_Sun, I can't explain but there's an emergency going on right now and I have to go. I love you._

Without even waiting for an answer, Gin hurriedly hangs up the phone, gets dressed, and runs out the door.

All the while, the headline on the television read over and over.

"_Unknown monsters are destroying the iconic Times Square Mega Shopping Mall in Hong Kong. Multiple explosions and even gunfire has also been reported to have been heard by some witnesses."_

* * *

**The Times Square Mega Shopping Mall**, **Hong Kong**

**1 Hour Ago**

"Come on grandma; let's go get something to eat now!" Nemu exclaims as she ran ahead of the others.

"Wait for me Onee-chan," Yume yells as she ran after her.

Kurumu's mother, Kurono Ageha, had been staying at the Aono mansion since Kurumu had asked her to visit and help watch the kids with Omote and Yukari while the rest of them were on their mission to Siberia, much to both Omote's and Yukari's dismay.

Right now, she is out shopping with all of her grandchildren at Hong Kong's famed Times Square Mega Shopping Mall. Nemu and Yume kept on getting ahead of the others while Ageha just peacefully strolled along while pushing a stroller with a growing Tsukiya in it and Kuramori who was walking next to her.

"Don't get to far ahead you two!" Ageha shouted. "I swear… those two girls can be such a handful. They remind me so much of Kurumu when she was their age that it's scary. Ahh, this really takes me back, hahaha."

Noticing that Kuramori had hardly said a word the whole time, Ageha asked her if there was something wrong. She sighed before answering her.

"I'm just worried about Kouta. Mommy's and daddy's missions are supposed to be really dangerous and he's still just a human."

"I see… I guess I should've known that. We are Succubi after all and we normally can't help but to wear our hearts on our sleeves. Kuramori, have faith in your parents and the rest of the girls that they will be able to protect and bring him home, okay?"

"O-okay, grandma," she replied in a still depressed tone.

"Now, now; what have I told you about calling me that? Call me your Onee-chan."

"But, you're our grandma, grandma."

"And calling me grandma makes me feel old! Just hearing that word alone sends chills down my spine. So call me your Onee-chan while we're out shopping, okay?"

Kuramori thought about it for a couple seconds before answering her.

"Grandma is grandma no matter what, grandma," Kuramori replied with a big mocking smile on her face.

"_Ungrateful child,"_ Ageha angrily growled while she popped a blood vain.

While Ageha and her grandchildren were shopping in the mall, Yukari was also shopping elsewhere in that same mall with her son Sousuke and had both Ruby's and Omote's kids with her. While the kids and Ageha all wore their normal clothes, Yukari was wearing a nice knee-high brown dress and no hat.

The smell of hot pizza is heavy in the air at the California Pizza Kitchen were Yukari and the other kids are all waiting for their lunch together and wave to Ageha and her group as they arrive there on time at the restaurant and join them.

"Hey little Yuki," Ageha says as she sits down. "Did you order all of our pizzas already?"

"Yes I did, and for goodness' sake quit calling that!" Yukari annoyingly told her.

A few minutes later, everyone's personal pizzas arrived.

"Why does it seem so fitting that you're eating a pizza with extra sausage, Ageha?" Yukari asked.

"Hey Sousuke," Hinata asked. "Why did you get a tomato pizza like Akane and Akihito usually do?"

"What…? I just want to try new things," he replied. "Why don't you ask Shino why he always gets the meat lovers pizza?"

"Meat has a lot of protein and is very good for you little brother," Shino replied. "And as long as we are talking about pizza toppings…

He turns towards his little sister.

…Hinata, since when do you eat vegetarian pizzas?"

"What?" she innocently asked. "I want to try something new."

"You're just eating them to piss me off, aren't you?

"May-be," she replied, giggling.

As they all enjoy their meal together (to one extent or another), a lone figure watches them from a distance very intently and makes a call on his cell phone.

* * *

**30 Minutes Before Gin Raced out of His Hotel Room**

Lunch was over and the kids wanted to go to the entertainment section of the mall and have some fun together. Unknown to them, they had a shadow all the way there. Upon reaching the entertainment section, Ageha excused herself to go to the bathroom while the kids ran ahead with Yukari trailing behind them.

Several minutes later, the kids are scattered everywhere and are enjoying themselves while Yukari took it easy on a nearby bench. Then, Ageha came back with an unknown man in tow and a very worried look on her face.

"Yukari, we need to get the kids and get out of here now!" she said in a very anxious tone.

"What's wrong Ageha? Who's your friend?"

"He's a spy from _them!_ We need to get out of here before the reinforcements that he called gets here!"

"_Them?"_ Yukari shouted, shocked. _"You mean the Fairy Tale Remnant?"*_

"_Yes, now let's go!"_

After Ageha told her new slave to sit and stay on the bench, she joined Yukari who had already started to frantically gather up all of the kids and rush for the exit on the first floor. On the way, Ageha explained that she knew something was up when she noticed that someone was staring at her without drooling or having his tongue hanging out of his mouth, so she charmed and made him talk. As ridiculous as it sounded to her, Yukari was glad that she was there and was right about her hunch.

They safely reached the first floor with the elevator (since a long line of kids rushing down the stairs would've been too easy to spot), and almost made it out when they saw eight large dark skinned men in good suits standing between them and the doors. With the expressions on their faces when they saw each other, their identities immediately became obvious along with the fact that they had been waiting for them to come down. They had to be part of the Remnant.

"How convenient," their leader stated. "You saved us the trouble of having to sniff you out. That would've been a pain in the ass since this building has 16 massive floors to it."

Yukari held her arms out wide to each side to communicate to them that she intended to defend her family no matter what and glared hard at them while she tried to figure out what their next move would be.

"Are you nuts?" Ageha told them and stepped forward. "You can't do anything in a crowded place like this! There are far too many people here! You know the laws!"

"We do not care about what these pathetic humans see or hear or anything else for that matter. Before long, Fairy Tale's true leader will rise again _and we shall resume our true mission and exterminate all of them anyway!"_

_Their true leader…?_ Yukari thought. _Who is he talking about? Shuzen Gyokuro, the Masked King? Whoever it is, it can't be good for us._

"Now, Indrajit?" one of the others asked.

"Now," he replied.

All eight of them started transforming and bursting out of their clothes. Knowing that she had to do something to protect her family, Ageha quickly gave Tsuki (who she had been carrying until now) to Kuramori, and yelled at Yukari to get all of the kids out of there while she held them off. With the safety of the children being her main priority, Yukari had no choice but to leave Ageha all alone while she escaped with the kids.

Screams and panic spread like wildfire throughout the crowded mall after people started seeing what was going on. Watching them transform, Ageha recognized what type of monster that they all were. They were a type of monster that she had heard about but had never actually seen before. They were Weretigers.*

ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

All of them roared together and then bounded forward.

Ageha tried charming them, but for some reason it was not working on them. So she rapidly grew her wings out and took off before they reached her. Ignoring the many human onlookers, she grew her nails and dived back down to fight. Only two were still there waiting for her though, the rest had already raced off after Yukari and the kids. After she realized what was going on, she changed direction and flew off after the other six to make sure that everyone else could escape. She thought that she could outrun the two Weretigers that stayed behind and launch a surprise attack on the other six from behind them and slow them down. She was wrong.

Just seconds after changing course, the other two Weretigers caught up to and pounced on her, bringing her down to the ground. She slashed at them as they all hit the floor and they both jumped back and immediately positioned themselves on opposite sides of her before they both pounced at the same time.

ROAR!

* * *

**The Middle of the First Floor**

Yukari had told Shino to lead everyone to the nearest exit while she ran behind them in case any of the Weretigers got past Ageha. Not long after they started running however, she saw that some of them had gotten past Ageha, six to be exact. Realizing this, she immediately put her special glove on her right hand, grabbed the Tarot Card deck in her right breast pocket, turned around, and stopped to face them. Sousuke repeatedly called out to her to not leave him…

"Mama! Mama! _Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

…And had to be carried off in tears by Akane.

Ignoring her son's desperate cries, Yukari gritted her teeth and put her plan into action. Her cards speedily flew to all of the corners across the entire level of the building and she stepped out in front of them. As the first Werecat tried to get past her to go after the kids, he was instantly repelled by the barrier that the cards had created behind her.

"_Ha!"_ Indrajit scoffed as he leapt at Yukari. _"You're cat chow now!"_

Yukari just stood there staring at the floor as he fell upon her. As he reached her, he was violently repelled from her body and he jumped back.

"What the hell was that?" Indrajit shouted. "Where did that other barrier come from?"

Yukari pulled out the deck in her left breast pocket and threw it up into the air and the cards started swirling around her like a protective tornado.

"How the hell can you do all that without a wand?" Indrajit yelled at her.

"_I'm not going to let any of you get anywhere near my family!"_ Yukari screamed at the top of her lungs as she thrust her right hand above her.

"_Tarottokādo no arashi!*_

Sensing extreme danger from her, he shouted a warning to the rest.

"_Scatter!"_

All of the Weretigers scattered in an effort to avoid getting hit by Yukari's cards as they rained down on top of them. Normally, she would have hit at least a few of them right away, but not this time around. Yukari instead had to be extremely careful since there were a number of human onlookers everywhere she looked. Many people (mainly the middle-aged, old, and those with children) had already ran out of the mall out of fear, but many others had stayed behind to watch the once-in-a-lifetime scene (mainly teenagers with camera and video phones trying to get as much of the battle as they could so that they could post it all on the internet later). As a result, were all in Yukari's way. There was no way she could unleash her full power with all those humans around her. If she had done that, then she could've easily killed everyone there. The horde of human witnesses aside, she was in a very bad situation.

_Damn it! _Yukari thought to herself. _I guess that the cat's out of the bag! This is so bad._ _At least I brought my decks and Doragon no me* with me. They seem to be having some trouble getting through my Tarottokādo no baria* as well. That's good. I can't let them get past me! I can't let them touch my kids!_

Yukari then looked at her left wrist.

_He must be powerful. Looks like that one attack he made against me used up one of the gems on my Bangurubaria.*_

Yukari looked around her, but didn't see any of the cats.

_They must be lying in wait for me to turn around and go back to the kids and let my guard down. Tigers are natural experts at hiding and ambushing their prey. Damn these cats! A woman in my condition should not have to fight for the lives of her children along with her own life at all. I guess I have no choice though. I cannot stay here and wait for them to come out. I need to get back to the kids right away. I wish I could go back for Ageha too, but the kid's safety comes first._

Yukari took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

* * *

**The Back End of the Building**

Shino was still leading everyone towards the exit. As they neared it, four massive figures dropped down in front of them and instantly attacked.

"_Cats!"_ warned Shino to the others.

The witches hurriedly pulled out their wands and Shino stood in front of Hinata as he cast a spell.

"_Rōpu no tsuru!"_

At his command, a number of vines shot out of a small patch of ground around a tree that the cats were passing by and wrapped around one of the Weretigers, picked him up, and held him up off the ground as he struggled to free himself in vain.

_Damn it!_ Shino thought to himself. _I only got one of them._

Another came right at the two of them and Shino realized that there was nothing more that he could at that point and so he did the only thing left that he could do. He pushed Hinata back, threw his arms in front of his body, and took the Weretiger's slash that tore his arms up. He protected his little sister.

"_Onii-chan!" _cried Hinata out as the Weretiger slashed at him again and again.

The third Weretiger had attacked the twins while Kuramori was trying her best to hide since she was also carrying her baby brother with her. The twins were doing their best to fight the Weretiger and distract him away from their brother and sister and so were flying around above him, but they were not able to do very much. Their own slashes were not very effective against the Weretiger's very thick and tough hide. Then the cat figured out how he could get them all quickly. He charged at Kuramori and little Tsuki with the intent to kill them and the other two once they tried to stop him out of desperation.

The last Weretiger repeatedly slashed at Akane and Akihito, but they were doing a good job of dodging his attacks. That is, until Akihito tripped and fell backwards. Seeing his chance, the Weretiger took it and pounced toward him.

Seeing what was happening right in front of her eyes, Akane lunged toward her little brother with her hand outstretched and screamed out.

"_Akihito!"_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Ginei Morioka** is a little taller and fitter. Sun was able to positively influence his personality to the point where he actually stopped taking pictures of naked women and other inappropriate behavior. He is also now a professional photographer.

Note: **Kanon** is their eldest daughter and she is a Siren. She 8 years old with long dark hair and has dark eyes. She is very smart, organized, quiet (thankfully, because you definitely do not want her to raise her voice in your direction), and normally does a good job of watching out for her two little brothers who can be a real handful at times.

*Kanon means (flower and sound). Gin and Sun thought that it would be the perfect name for a beautiful Siren.*

Note: **Ryuunosuke** is their son and he is a Werewolf. He is 6 years old with short dark hair and has freaky blue eyes that seem to stare right though you. He is tough, outgoing, adventurous, and usually does what he wants to do (including being a "horndog" at times).

*Ryuunosuke means (dragon or noble, prosperous or forerunner, herald). Gin thought that it would be a good strong name for a young Werewolf.*

Note: **Kiyoshi** is their son and he is a Werewolf. He is 5 years old with short dark hair, has soft dark eyes; and is Yuzuki's twin brother. He is a real hell raiser and is always up for some fun (including being (you guessed it!) a "horndog" at times).

*Kiyoshi means (pure). Sun wanted him to grow up to be a good and pure boy (needless to say, he has some trouble living up to his name).*

Note: **Yuzuki** is their daughter and she is a Werewolf. She is 5 years old with short light brown hair, light brown eyes; and is Kiyoshi's twin sister. Her favorite thing to do it to watch her two brothers pull pranks and later paying for them since it is fun for her to watch. Otherwise, she has a gentle, caring, and curious nature towards everything else and the ones that she cares about. She can be a real handful since she is also an adamant tomboy.

*Yuzuki means (gentleness, superiority + moon). They named her that since they wanted her to be both strong yet gentle and because she is a werewolf.*

* * *

Note: **The Fairy ****Tale ****Remnant **(Screw it! I am just going to create my own ending to the current Floating Garden Arc) – After they were defeated on the Floating Garden over ten years ago, Fairy Tale lost the core of their senior leadership (most of which were either killed, went missing, or deserted) including Gyokuro (who was missing). Alucard was partially resealed and then dropped into the depths of the ocean in the hopes that the intense pressure from bottom of the ocean will entomb (if not crush) him. Since then, Fairy Tale has not only been rebuilding, but has gone international as well with Ayashi from all around the world filling their ranks in an effort to carry out their stated mission: "To exterminate the human vermin from the planet." They have made many attempts on all of the elder Aono's lives since then (both out of vengeance and to prevent them from interfering with their future plans), particularly Tsukune.

* * *

**Monster Dictionary: Weretigers** – A type of Werecat that comes from India. They are similar to the Werewolf in the sense that they are able to transform from human to beast at will. Unlike the Werewolf however, a Werecat's power does not depend on the moon, nor do they have any specialized abilities (like a Werewolf's extreme speed). What they do have however (in comparison to the Werewolf), are bigger, stronger, and tougher bodies, a very bloodthirsty attitude, but less speed, precision, and normally lousy teamwork (since Tigers are by nature solitary creatures). While there many types of Werecats around the world from ancient folklore and legend, the Weretigers are particularly feared as evil spirits due to their favorite food, human flesh.

* * *

Note: **Tarottokādo no arashi or Tarot Card Storm** – Yukari sends her cards up high, swirls them around in a circle to pick up speed, and has them rain down on the enemy like a deadly storm of cards. It is an effective technique to deal with multiple enemies in a large area.

* * *

Note: **Doragon no me or Eye of the Dragon** – A large round red ruby that Yukari wears on her special glove on her right hand that they had found on one of their missions some years ago. It is an old jewel originally crafted by European witches centuries ago but was eventually lost and forgotten about until they stumbled across it in a cave. It can not only double a witch's attack power while still using the same amount of youki, but it also acts as a substitute for a wand.

* * *

Note: **Tarottokādo no baria**** or Tarot Card Barrier** – Some of Yukari's Tarot Cards had been modified by Omote so that she can create barriers wherever she wants between them. They are like the barrier that Orihime from Bleach can put up, except for the fact that Yukari can have up to 78 points (the number of cards in a Tarot Card deck) instead of just three. However, the cards cannot store very much energy in them (they are very thin cards after all), and so they can usually take just a few hits before they run dry and the barrier is breached. Fortunately, Yukari can always remotely give them a refill if needed and usually sends multiple cards to each point of her barriers so that when one card is knocked out the next card can quickly take its place.

* * *

Note: **Bangurubaria or Bangle Barrier** – A special bangle (type of Asian bracelet) that Omote made for Yukari. The bangle itself casts a strong barrier around Yukari and protects her from being harmed by any kind of an outside attack (meaning that it cannot defend against something that is already inside the barrier). It has ten different colored gems that store magic for it (basically the barrier batteries). However, as the gems are drained of power one-by-one, they turn plain red. They recharge gradually over time from Yukari's own youki. When Omote gave it to her, she told her to always remember: _"Red means dead."_

* * *

**Extra Note:** Just to make sure that everybody is reading my story properly, here is an example of how it should be read.

Kurumu scolds her twin daughters. (Simple narrative)

"I mean you two! Did you charm all the boys into giving you their lunch money again?" (Lines between "" marks are normal dialog)

"_Hey Onee-san, how are we going to get out of this one?"_ (Lines that are between "" marks and in italic represents them whispering, really screaming, or putting a lot of emotion into it).

"_Answer me!"_ (Same as the last)

_It's not __our__ fault that __you__ forgot to give us our lunch money before we left mom._ (Lines that are in just italic are their thoughts and words that are underlined are emphasized, basically the thought/scream/heavy emotion version of using Italic in normal dialog)

And of course, if you see lines in all caps, _then start running!_

I hope this helps everyone.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	18. Chapter 18: Mall Crisis! Part 2

Attacked! Yukari and her son, Ageha and her grandchildren, and Ruby's and Omote's children are all at the mall in Hong Kong when they are attacked by Weretigers from the Fairy Tale Remnant. Ageha stayed behind to hold them off while Yukari and the kids made their escape, but six of the eight cats managed to get by her and then was eventually surrounded by the remaining two cats, and then they both pounced at her. After seeing that six cats were still after them, Yukari set up a barrier to keep them from going after the kids and stood and faced them to keep them busy and give the kids a chance to get away while many humans stood watching all around her at a distance recording everything. Just as the kids had reached the other entrance however, they were attacked by four more cats. Shino managed to catch one of them in his _Rōpu no tsuru_, but the other three each viciously and mercilessly attacked him and his sister, Omote's children, and Kurumu's children with seemingly no hope or help for any of them.

* * *

**Chapter 18: ****Mall Crisis! Part 2**

**March 7, 2017**

Both of the Weretigers pounced at Ageha at the same time while she was still on the floor. She faced one of them and quickly crossed her arms in front of her chest. Then, going over her shoulder, she thrusted forward all ten of her fingernails at the one behind her and felt that she had hit him two, maybe three times. She looked the one in front of her in the eye, hurriedly cast an illusion to stun him, leaned back down onto the floor, and watched him sail right over her and she rapidly retracted her nails.

CRASH!

The two of them crashed into each other. Her quick actions had saved her from getting killed again. She got up and spun around, nails out, ready for anything.

Both of them stood up on two legs and she saw that the one she had stabbed was hit in his right biceps, left side just under his ribcage, and the left side of his neck.

_Damn it! It looks like I got him between his windpipe and his jugular artery. If I had gotten him on either side of where I did, he would be dead or dying right now. He must have used at least one of his nine lives just now, the lucky cat._

They glared and growled at her as they slowly started to circle to either side of her.

_They're going to try that trick again, huh? Maybe I can use it to my advantage._

Ageha just stood there, not moving a bit with her sides to them. Once both of the cats reached opposite sides of her, they pounced again. She then cast an illusion on one of them and jumped up and to her right as fast as she could.

SCREEEEECH!

Her shoes screeched a little bit after landing and sliding back on her feet. She then looked up and smiled to herself. The two tigers were fighting each other now. Her illusion to trick one of the tigers into seeing the other one as her had worked. Despite the fact that the illusion had to of been broken by now from all the damage that they were inflicting on each other, they still continued to fight each other since Weretigers did not work very well together.

Taking advantage of the chaotic distraction, Ageha aimed her nails carefully and rapidly shot them forward at both of them as soon as they had stopped moving.

STAB! STAB! STAB!

She got multiple kill shots on the first one. The second one however, saw what she was doing out of the corner of his eye and jumped back just in time to avoid getting killed himself. As soon as he landed on the ground, he dashed straight for her.

Wanting to end it quickly, Ageha cast a powerful illusion on him and retracted her nails.

"_Chōkucherītsurī!"*_

The tiger saw a giant tree erupt out of the floor tiles in front of him and came to a dead stop. The branches of the tree lashed out at him and he was able to dodge them. Then the roots shot out through the fractured floor tiles under him and were all wrapped around his feet, holding him still for the tree branches to grab him, which they did. He saw and felt himself get lifted up high in the air upside down. He furiously tried chewing through the branches, but they just bounced his teeth back as if they were made from an impenetrable rubber. He then felt the branches tighten around his neck and slowly started to squeeze the life out of him.

Ageha took a good look at the tiger now lying on the floor with his paws trying to grab at his throat and saw that her illusion was working.

_That takes care of these two cats, now to save Yukari and the grandkids._

She then ran off in the same direction that Yukari and the kids had ran in earlier, leaving the tiger to be finished off by her illusion.

* * *

**The Middle of the First Floor**

After taking a deep breath, Yukari turned around, and started running. All six of the Weretigers leapt out of their hiding places and chased after her.

"So this is the extent of the power that the _Tarot Card Terror_ has huh?" Indrajit exclaimed. "Pitiful!"

Before they caught up to her, Yukari sent her barrier cards ahead and created another _Tarottokādo no baria_ before she turned around and faced them again.

After she did that, two of the cats tried to attack her, but all they could do was to repeatedly slash at her _Bangurubaria_.

"_Gotcha kitties!"_ she yelled.

"_Tarottokādo no arashi!"_

Yukari rained down her cards again and even though all of the cats scattered again, the two that were just attacking her were too close to get away in time and were turned into sliced cat meat.

She looked around her and saw that the rest of the cats were back in hiding again.

_That's two less cats to deal with. I knew that predators that acted mainly on their instincts like them wouldn't have been able to resist chasing after a fleeing prey. Unfortunately, I don't think that I will be able to get any more of them with this trick again._

Yukari looked at her bangle and saw that she was now down to seven colored gems.

_With the number of times those two slashed at me, neither one were anywhere near as powerful as their leader is. That also means that he's still hiding out there somewhere, just waiting for his chance to kill me. Think Yukari think! You're supposed to be a genius witch and you still have to get back to and protect all of your kids, not to mention the one you're carrying right now!_

Yukari racked her brain trying to think of something and then she heard gunfire from the direction that they had originally come from.

_Gunfire…? They sound like automatics. They must be back-up for the cats! That means that they must be shooting at Ageha!_

While she tried to come up with something, anything, something rolled over and hit her foot. Looking down, Yukari immediately recognized it, realized that it was inside her _Bangurubaria_, threw her arms in front of her face, closed her eyes, and tried to jump back. But she was too late.

The grenade exploded while it was still within her protective barrier and Yukari took it full force. As she fell back, a small group of foot soldiers appeared and opened fire on her. After they had fired a few rounds however, Indrajit appeared next to them in a fit.

"_Cut it out you morons! You're going to spoil our meat!"_

"_I get her liver!*"_ one of the other Weretigers called out before he jumped over to her.

GWUAH!

The Weretiger that had jumped over to claim Yukari's liver was cut to pieces in mid-air.

"_What the hell?"_ another of the Weretigers yelled out. _"I thought she was dead!"_

"_Tarottokādo no arashi!"_

Yukari managed to kill the cat that had just come after her with her cards that were all lying on the ground and sent them after the group that had just showed up.

_That was close. If that had been a fragmentation grenade then I would've died for sure. Luckily that was just a flashbang* grenade. Thankfully I covered my eyes in time and my ears were protected by my Saundorimittā.* I just hope that you weren't hurt little one._

Yukari ran her hand across her stomach.

_Mama's going to protect you no matter what!_

Having thoroughly sliced up the newcomers, Yukari saw that the other three cats were back in hiding again. Knowing that time was not on her side at all, she looked around and saw that no humans on the bottom floor with her anymore. So she summoned Togezou,* En'enmushi,* and Hagane Zatoumushi.* She then looked at her bangle again.

"Togezou, sniff out the cats! En'enmushi, follow Togezou, and when he finds a cat, cook it! Hagane Zatoumushi, stay close to me."

_I wanted to avoid getting any humans hurt in the crossfire and not destroy the mall if I could help it. Oh well, at least there are no humans around now. All that gunfire brought me down to 5 gems though. I need to finish these cats off now so that I can get back to the kids._

Togezou started sniffing around and slowly walked toward a nearby store with En'enmushi sliming a trail right behind him. Togezou stopped in front of a toy store off to her right and growled at it. En'enmushi stopped next to him and then shot a stream of flame into the store, setting it ablaze. At first only the flames moved, then toys and toy racks started falling over as the flames steadily ate through them. Looking at the store, Yukari saw a shelf full of Pikachu dolls tip over while the dolls burned away into ashes.

Then, a number of shelves violently crashed onto the floor as a Weretiger leapt out and to tried attack En'enmushi, only to end up burnt to a crisp, like all of the Pikachu dolls.

_That makes four cats down. Two left to go._

Togezou started sniffing around again with En'enmushi following close behind him.

YELP!

Togezou yelped when he was hit by and knocked over by a flying trash can. He got back on his feet and growled at the cat that had thrown it who was just standing there.

_Why is he just standing there? What in the world could he be-_

Yukari realized what had to be going on.

"Hagane Zatoumushi, get over to and watch behind me!" Yukari ordered him and he immediately followed her orders.

Yukari knew that the only reason why the Werecat would be just standing there would be if he was acting as a decoy, meaning that he had to be the last cat aside from their leader who was most likely getting ready to pounce on her from behind. Yukari looked all around and above her, trying to see where the one called Indrajit was hiding.

SLICE! SLASH!

YELP!

Yukari looked in front of her where Togezou and En'enmushi were slowly closing in on the decoy cat only to see that both of them had been badly hurt by the same cat. They were both lying on their sides with streaks of blood, slime, and ooze all around them and the cat charging right at her.

CHINK! CHINK!

Yukari turned around to see that the other cat had attacked Hagane Zatoumushi and was keeping him busy.

"_Hinotama!"*_

Yukari created a body-sized fireball in the palm of her hand and threw it at the cat. Sensing the danger, he tried to escape but was caught by Hagane Zatoumushi and held up in front of the fireball's path. He tried to free himself, but escaping from his steel grip was impossible and was hit by the fireball and burned.

Getting a good look at the second cat up close, Yukari thought to herself.

_Wait a minute; this cat's not big enough. The one called __Indrajit is bigger then that. Then, that means…_

Realizing the truth, Yukari spun around to see the first cat coming down towards her and tried to run to her right, but she was not fast enough.

CRASH!

Indrajit crashed into and knocked her backwards. Yukari hit her head hard and was stunned for the next few seconds. While she laid there defenseless on her back, he pounced onto her.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

He took one swipe after another at her shield. Whether it took 1 or 100 slashes, it didn't matter to him, he wanted her dead. Hagane Zatoumushi tried to attack him, but Indrajit hit him so quick and hard that he was knocked onto his back and couldn't get himself upright again. Both of her other summons had already gone back due to their injuries, meaning that Yukari was all on her own now.

When she came around and realized what was happening, she rushed her cards over to her to at least get him off of her before her _Bangurubaria_ ran out of energy, but they were too late. Her tenth gem went red, her Bangurubaria shattered, and his claws came down to cut her in half.

SLICE!

* * *

**The Back End of the Building**

**Shino and Hinata**

While the first Werecat continued to struggle to get free from Shino's _Rōpu no tsuru,_ the second continued to slash at him and then knocked him down to the floor. Shino's arms were bleeding badly and looked like they had strips of beef jerky hanging off of them. As the tiger lounged to make his final attack…

SPLASH!

…He was suddenly hit hard in the face with a long, body wide stream of water and was knocked back past the first Werecat before…

CRASH!

…He crashed the wall. Shino looked up and behind him and saw his little sister Hinata running over to him from the water fountain, frantically calling out his name over and over.

"Hinata, did you do that?" he asked, confused.

"Never mind that now, Onii-chan, you're badly hurt. Stay still, I'll try to heal you."

Watching her actually use elemental magic for a change seriously surprised Shino. She never was very attentive to her magic lessons and usually skipped them with Sousuke. All three of them were taught the basics of magic and were given a number of lessons on how to perform White Magic* (since you never know when a good healer might come in handy), and helped to develop only Shino's own unique magic style (since Hinata and Sousuke never came to those classes). Now Shino was watching his little sister Hinata frantically try to heal his arms, but without much success. His arms were just too much of a mess for her skill level. Then Shino saw that the second tiger had freed the first from his vines and were both now coming straight at them again. He tried to grab his wand so that he could get both of them in his vines, but his arms screamed with pain and wouldn't move properly. When the cats quickly ran past the dirt, there was nothing more that he could do.

"_Hinata run!"_ he shouted.

Hinata quickly got back up and stood between Shino and the oncoming cats, wand at the ready.

"_I'm not letting you two hurt my Onii-chan anymore!"_

They jumped at her and Hinata waved her wand.

"_Mizu shōgai-mono!"*_

At her command, all the water that was on the floor shot up and formed a circler barrier around both her and Shino. The two cats tried slashing at it over and over again, but every time they slashed some water away, more quickly rushed in to replace it.

"_Enough playing games you little brats!"_ one of the cats roared.

Then he thrust his forearm into the water. He figured that if he couldn't slash through her water shield, he would go through right through it himself. The Weretiger slowly pulled himself into Hinata's _Mizu shōgai-mono_ since her magical skills were not strong enough to keep him out completely. Out of desperation, Hinata waved her wand again.

Dozens of water drops floated up off of the ground and surrounded them. Noticing what was going on around him, the Weretiger realized that since he was already part-way through her _Mizu shōgai-mono_, that he was now stuck, had no chance of dodging an attack and that his "teammate" had already jumped back and out of the way without saying a word to him.

"_Are you nuts?"_ the cat shouted. _"If you do that we'll all get hit!"_

Not even bothering to respond to him, Hinata yelled out: _"Mizu no dangan!"*_

At her command, all of the water drops shot at and around the Weretiger while he struggled to free himself of the _Mizu shōgai-mono_. Both he and the _Mizu shōgai-mono_ were hit several times as his movements became chaotic from both his frantic struggling and all of the _Mizu no dangan_ hitting his body.

After he looked up and at everything that had happened, Shino thought to himself.

_Water absorbs water you dumb cat. That aside, when did Hinata learn how to do all this? I never knew that she could use elemental magic. Did she train in secret with Sousuke? Wait, Sousuke! Where is he? Where did he go?_

A now very still Weretiger slowly sank deeper into Hinata's Mizu shōgai-mono so she decided to release it. After she did so, the other cat pounced at them from their left, claws out and at the ready.

"_Suija!"*_

At Hinata's command, another stream of water quickly rose from the water fountain behind them, hit the cat from the side, and carried him far away again, but this time he was sent flying very hard into a store. She saw no movement from there after that.

* * *

**Akane and Akihito**

SLASH!

BONG!

The third tiger slashed at Akihito, but instead of tearing into his young flesh, his claws scrapped against something else. Something had prevented him from killing his prey. Looking down, he saw some kind of magical circle on top of the boy.

_What the hell? Is it a seal? No, it has to be some kind of barrier. But where is it coming from? Who is casting it?_

Akihito tried to get up and run away and the Werecat slashed at him again…

SLASH!

BONG!

…Only to be again countered by another barrier. Akane then grabbed Akihito's hand and they both started running to get some distance between them and the cat.

"No prey escapes me!" the cat roared.

Just before he caught up to Akane and Akihito, he jumped up and toward them to tackle them. Akane then turned around to face him.

"_Fūin no kōtsū!"*_

The Weretiger was swallowed up by the seal and disappeared in front of him and fell into it.

"Where did he go?" Akihito asked.

"Not sure, but it doesn't matter right now. We need to make sure that the others are okay. Let's go little brother."

* * *

**Nemu, Yume, Kuramori, and Tsukiya**

It was all the twins could do to just keep up the fourth Weretiger as he charged at Kuramori who was hiding behind a trash can while holding little Tsuki in her arms. Seeing the tiger coming right at her, she panicked and tried casting an illusion that her mom had tried teaching her, even though she was not very good at it.

"_Mugen no umi!"_

The cat's charge slowed down, but he did not stop. It did however; give the twins the chance that they needed to carry out their plan. After they caught up to the cat, they both firmly wrapped their tails around each of his back legs and pulled him back with all their might. Even while under Kuramori's illusion, the tiger still felt something pulling him back and turned around to blindly lash out at the two girls that he knew had to of been doing that, just as Nemu had anticipated. After he turned around he roared at them, thinking that if he could not see them, then he could find them through their screams of fright, just as Yume had anticipated. Then both of them shoot out their nails and hit his only vulnerable spot, his face. Their nails went through the thin, soft skin inside his mouth and through part of his skull on the inside, his cheeks, and both of his eyeballs. They were unable to kill him, but they did manage to blind and seriously piss him off. He started thrashing all around in a rage and Nemu yelled at Kuramori to get out of there and get somewhere safe, and then she got an idea.

"_Yume, hold him still for a few seconds!"_ Nemu shouted to her.

"_No promises!"_ Yume replied.

Nemu jumped onto the Weretiger's back while he thrashed around and climbed all the way up to his head.

"Hurry up Onee-chan!" Yume yelled while she struggled to hold him as still as possible for her.

Waiting for the perfect chance, she saw it and shoved her right fist down his throat, made sure to hit his gag reflex so that he couldn't bite her arm off, and shot her nails down into his belly over and over again, destroying his insides. After doing that several times, he slowed down and fell forward, but not before Nemu had jumped off of him.

"Is he dead?" Yume asked.

"No, he just passed out from the pain and blood loss from all the internal bleeding that he has now. But he should bleed to death before long. Come on, we need to check on our brothers and sisters."

"Alright, Onee-chan!" replied Yume who then thought to herself while running.

_I guess listening to all of mommy's and daddy's boring stories about how they defeated really tough enemies really came in handy for us after all. I just hope that everyone else is okay._

* * *

**The Middle of the First Floor**

NYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAH!

Indrajit yelled out as a transformed Gin cut into his back. He then jumped off of Yukari and ran and hid somewhere since he wanted to get some distance to evaluate the new threat.

"Gin, what are you doing here?" Yukari shouts in surprise as he helps her up.

"Are you kidding me? You guys are all over the news! How could I possibly miss you?"

"But, how could you get here so fast from your hotel?"

"It's only five minutes from here by bus, and less then that for a Werewolf."

"Gin, did you find them?" Ageha asks as she runs up to them and then sees Yukari. "Where are the kids?"

Gin had taken care of the small fry that had Ageha pinned down and went ahead of her to find and help the others.

"Further ahead," Yukari answered. "I told Shino to lead everyone out of here while I stayed behind and held off the cats."

"Then you two go find them and fast," Gin told them. "It's only fitting that I take care of the cat."

Knowing that they had to find the kids no matter what, Yukari and Ageha agreed and ran towards them.

"Hagane Zatoumushi, you can go back now and thank you," Yukari tells him as she runs past him.

"There's just the one left Gin!" Yukari shouted back. "But he's the strongest one. He's called Indrajit!"

"Humph, thanks Yukari," Gin said to himself and smiled. "You did well here today."

"Hey pussy cat, why don't come out and play with the big bad wolf?"

"_Hah!_ A flea bitten mongrel that hangs around the Aono Clan, you must be Ginei Morioka, aka the '_Midnight Marauder,"_ Indrajit declares as he steps out into the open from a nearby store.

"And your name is Indrajit, right? I'll be sure to remember it later when I am using your bones as toothpicks _after I tear you apart for attacking a pregnant woman and her children!"_

They both charged forward upright on two legs, and just before they collided with each other, Gin ducked down, slid through his legs, and grabbed them both in his hands, then brought Indrajit crashing and skidding down onto the floor face first.

Gin then came at him from behind while he was still face down on the floor and Indrajit tried to kick him with both of his feet in his chest, but Gin disappeared and then reappeared right on top of him and…

SLASH!

…Slashed at his back again. Indrajit tried to cut him too, but Gin was too quick.

After Indrajit got back up, Gin thought to himself while they continued to battle each other.

_Tigers might be bigger, stronger, and tougher then us wolves, but we're faster, more accurate, and smarter. You being able to do more damage to me is completely meaningless if you can't even hit me you dirty alley cat!_

After scoring a few more hits on the cat, Indrajit leapt up onto the second floor and angrily growled at Gin.

"_You damn dog. I'll eat your liver another day,"_ he then turned around and ran off.

Gin wanted to go after him, but he felt that it was more important to make sure that everyone else was safe, so he ran in the same direction that Yukari and Ageha had run off in earlier.

* * *

**The Back End of the Building**

"Kuramori!" shouted Yume. "Are you and baby brother okay?"

"Y-yes, Onee-chan, w-we're okay."

Having found Kuramori and Tsuki a short distance away, both Nemu and Yume are relieved to see that they are alright.

"What kind of illusion did you use on the cat to slow the cat down?" Nemu asked.

"W-well… I thought that since he was cat that he would be afraid of water so I used the one mommy tried to teach me called _Mugen no umi."_

"You used that one!" Yume shouted.

"What, what's wrong with that one?" Kuramori asked, confused.

"Then you got real lucky that it even slowed him down," Nemu explained. "Tigers are not afraid of water."

"_What?"_ Kuramori yelled out.

"They actually love going swimming," Yume added.

"It doesn't really matter right now though, we need to make sure that everyone else is okay too, come on," Nemu told them before they all ran towards where they were first attacked.

After they were attacked they were all separated while trying to just survive the cat's vicious onslaught. Now that the danger has seemingly passed for the time being, they all headed towards the place where they were first attacked. A minute later, they see Hinata tending to Shino's wounds while he sat back against the water fountain with Akane and Akihito nearby. There was no sign of Sousuke anywhere.

After they rejoined them, they started asking each other about where Sousuke was. Akane had put him down and told him to run and hide somewhere after they were attacked, but nobody had seen him since. Akane was really hoping that Nemu and the rest had found him and became greatly concerned when they showed up without him.

They were just about to split up and look for him when they heard someone shout at them. It was Yukari and Ageha.

"I'm so glad that all of you are alright," Yukari breathlessly says as she runs up to them.

Looking around, Yukari then asked where Sousuke was. The kids just looked at each other since they knew how she would react to the news, so nobody wanted to be the one to tell her that he was missing. After Yukari saw the kids' reaction to her question, she instantly became fearful for his safety. She then felt as a hand had gripped her heart and slowly started to squeeze the life out of it. Then Akihito just blurted it out and told her that he was missing. Ageha tried to calm the now hysterical Yukari who was now talking so fast nobody could understand her. She was normally calm and collected, but hearing that her only son was missing after everything that had just happened on top of her being very hormonal and emotional from her pregnancy, it was just too much for her to bear.

Ageha began to organize everyone into search teams when Hinata told her that Shino needed to be healed. Seeing the condition of his arms and that he had already passed out (from hopefully the pain and not from blood loss), Yukari got a hold of herself and started healing him while the other kids spread out to look for their missing brother. A minute later, a rough, booming voice echoed across the floor.

"Looking for this?"

The Weretiger that Hinata had knocked into a store was now standing in front of them, with a few wounds around his head and shoulders, and in his outstretched right hand, he was holding the left leg of a hurt, bleeding, and seemingly unconscious Sousuke.

"_Sousuke!"_ screamed Yukari above everyone else's screams.

"I am going to enjoy letting all of you watch while I tear this brat in half!" he roared.

All of a sudden, the tiger roared in pain after Sousuke had reached up, grabbed his middle finger, and bent it backwards. The cat dropped him down and then Sousuke quickly climbed up his back up to a cut that was on the right side of the cat's neck and bit into the cut.

"_What the hell is this damn brat doing? Get him off of me!"_

The Weretiger panics and thrashes around as he tries to get Sousuke off him as he clings tightly onto him. Ageha immediately dashed over to them and took the top half of the cat's head off in one wipe. Yukari then ran to Sousuke, picked him up, and held him tight against her body while she cried over him.

Looking closely at him as the rest of the kids run the two of them, Akihito makes a startling discovery.

"Mommy Yukari, Sousuke Onii-san has eyes just like us."

Confused by what Akihito had meant, Yukari looked at her son and saw that he had blood-red eyes like both Mokas and Kokoa when they go into battle-mode and had elongated fangs as well. Yukari is completely speechless as she realizes what it all means.

"Mama, what's happening to me?" Sousuke tearfully asks as he looks up at her.

"_Oh Sousuke!"_ cries Yukari who holds him even tighter then before. _"Everything will be alright, sweetie. Mama's her for you. I'll explain it all to you later. But right now we all need to get out of here."_

"Well all of the regular exits are out of the question," Gin states as he joins the others in his human form.

"What do you mean Gin?" Ageha asked.

"All of the exits are covered with police and reporters. There is no way in hell any of us could get past them without being noticed much less everyone."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Good question," he answered. "If Omote was here then there would be no problem, but she's not. So I don't know."

Ageha noticed that two of the kids were drawing something on the floor and upon closer inspection found Akane and Akihito drawing a circle on the floor with writing on the outer edge of the circle with a couple pieces of chalk.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"We're going to save everybody and get everyone back home," Akane answered. "Just watch us."

Both Akane and Akihito put their hands on the circle from opposite ends, poured their youki into it, and then it started to glow.

"It's the _Fūin no kōtsū_ that mommy taught us. It should be connected the one at home now," Akane explained. "We'll keep it open but please hurry. We're not very good at this."

"Time to go everyone!" yelled Ageha.

Ageha's grandchildren jumped through first, then Yukari with Sousuke in her arms, Gin with a now awake Shino in his arms. After they went through, Ageha followed Shino's suggestion and had Hinata float over a big ball of water and held it high above the seal. After Ageha, Akane, Akihito, and Hinata finally jumped through the seal, its glow quickly faded since it ran out of the youki that Akane and Akihito had poured into it, and the water that was above splashed down onto the chalk marks, distorting them to the point where they could not be read by anyone anymore.

* * *

**The Aono Family Mansion, Hong Kong**

Ageha breathed a sigh of relief when she looked around and saw that they were all in Omote's Seal Room back at the Aono mansion.

BOOM!

Then she heard and felt a large explosion that shook the entire room…

BOOM!

…And another…

BOOM!

…And another…

BOOM!

…And another…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

…And many explosions more after that.

"_What the hell is going on here?"_ Ageha shouted. _"It sounds like a war zone in here!"_

After rushing out of the room, Gin and the kids looked around to see what was going on.

_"Things just got worse Ageha!" _Gin shouted. _"We are in a war zone!"_

"_Mommy!"_ both Akane and Akihito yelled out.

"_Mommy's out there fighting the bad guys all by herself!"_ Akane shouted.

"_We have to help her!"_ Akihito insisted.

"Ageha, you keep the kids safe while I go out and ask Moka what happened here!" Gin shouted before he ran outside.

_What the hell is going on here?_ Gin thought to himself. _Why now of all times? Why wait over ten years to launch this kind of an attack? What the hell are they planning?_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Chōkucherītsurī or Chokecherry Tree** – An illusion of a tree attacking its target with its roots and branches and restrains them until the Succubus either cuts them to pieces or (in the cases of very powerful Succubi) casts the illusion with so much power that it kills its target all by itself. It is the same illusion that Kurumu used against the slug monster in Season I, Chapter 7.

**Additional Note:** Ikeda never named it so I just did it for him, and yes the name is meant to be a pun on the actual tree by the same name.

* * *

Note: **The liver** is considered to be the best piece of meat of a kill by most land predators (wolves, hyenas, many big cats, etc) and is usually reserved just for the leader of the group.

* * *

Note: **Flashbang** - The stun grenade, also known as a flash grenade or flash bang, is a non-lethal explosive device used to temporarily disorient an enemy's senses. It is designed to produce a blinding flash of light and loud noise without causing permanent injury.

* * *

Note: **Saundorimittā or Sound Limiters** – They are earrings that Omote gave to everyone that creates a barrier around their heads and limits how loud the noises that they hear are. It protects their ears from receiving sound based damage (an invaluable asset on a deafening battlefield, especially when fighting against creatures like Banshees in Chapter 15) and hearing loss. However, since it is designed to protect against just extremely loud noises, it can be bypassed by piercing noises that are not supposed to damage their targets but instead just stun them (like with Kokoa in Chapter 10). Fortunately for Yukari, flashbangs are designed to stun by overwhelming the target's ears with an extremely loud bang, from which the earrings were designed to protect against. They are powered by the wearer's own youki.

* * *

_Note: _**Togezou** is the animal that was chewing on Tsukune's head in Season II, Chapter 3. He has a good nose but is not an animal that you really want to pet since he is covered in quills and might try to eat you.

* * *

Note: **En'enmushi or Flame Snail** – The snail that she summoned in Season II, Chapter 48. While slow, it has high offense and defense and can breathe fire.

* * *

Note: **Hagane Zatoumushi or Steel Daddy Longlegs** – The daddy longlegs that she summoned in Season II, Chapter 48. It has extremely high defense.

* * *

Note: **Hinotama or Fireball** – A simple ball of fire. Its size depends on how much youki the caster decides to put into it.

* * *

Note: **White Magic** simply refers to magic whose sole purpose is to help the living, namely healing magic.

* * *

Note: **Mizu shōgai-mono or Water Barrier** – A stationary protective barrier that can defend against any physical (depending on how strong the caster's magic is and how much water they have to work with) and many magical attacks as well (definitely not something you want to use against a lightning magic user though).

* * *

Note: **Mizu no dangan or Water Bullets** – A technique where drops of water float up off of the ground and then shoot forward on command towards the intended target. The amount of damage done depends on the caster's ability, the amount of water used, and the amount of youki used to cast it as well.

* * *

Note: **Suija or Water Snake** – A long stream of water that knocks back, carries away, and damages the intended target. It needs a substantial water source to work properly though.

* * *

Note: **Fūin no kōtsū or Seal of Transportation** – A seal that when entered can transport objects and people across great distances (depending on the power and skill of the caster) according to the caster's will. Seals can be created by either physically drawing them or (if the caster is talented enough) create them themselves out of thin air.

* * *

Note: **Mugen no umi or Endless Ocean** – A simple illusion that makes the targeted person believe firmly that they in the middle of the ocean and are actually drowning. It is a very effective technique against anyone that does not like the water very much.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	19. Chapter 19: Magnificent

As requested, a list of how the parents now look has been created and added to the first chapter, enjoy.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.

* * *

The Aono home is under attack! After just barely surviving the team of assassins at the mall and Yukari discovering that her son Sousuke was actually a Witch/Vampire crossbreed, everyone made it back home in one piece thanks to Akane's and Akihito's quick thinking and the transportation seal technique that their mother had taught them. Upon arriving back home, they found that an attack from forces loyal to the Fairy Tale Remnant was already well underway and that the only home that the kids have ever known was being destroyed piece by piece. Looking out the windows, Gin and Ageha see Omote out front desperately fighting to hold the enemy force off and Gin rushes out to help and ask her what the situation was. Right now however, it is an hour before Yukari and everyone else returned home.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Magnificent**

**10 Kilometers down the road from the Aono Family Mansion, Hong Kong**

**One Hour Before the Rest of the Family Came Back from the Mall**

**March 7, 2017**

Carl Reinfeldt was taking a light nap under a tree. He had been waiting there with his main attack force eight kilometers from the Aono property and ten kilometers from the Aono Mansion. His force consisted of himself, his Second-in-Command, three other "special" individuals, and enough monsters to fill up the remaining eight heavy troop transport trucks that he had with him while he personally rode in the jeep at the front of the column. Some of his men were low-class monsters used for support and cannon-fodder, but most of them were Class B monsters that were all very talented, powerful, and capable with a few Class A monsters as well.

He was waiting to hear from the team of assassins that he had sent to the Times Square Mega Shopping Mall that were supposed to kill the group of Aono's that one of his agents had reported as being there.

He wanted to make sure that his assassins struck first. If he had attacked the mansion first and they warned the Aono's in the mall, then they might've gotten away and melted into the human population. In which case, they would be almost impossible to find after that. As long as the assassins struck first, then it didn't matter even if they did warn the mansion, with them blocking the only road away from the house, they still had nowhere to run to.

He didn't mind waiting. It gave him more time to savor the kill when he finally made it. He was the kind of person that would give another person an extra five minutes beyond the stated head start time before he actually started hunting him down.

"Sir!" the radioman shouted. "The support squad from the 'Special Duty Team' has just reported in. They say that the cats have engaged the Aono's inside the mall and the accompanying troops are moving in to provide support."

"Then the time has come," he calmly says with a smile on his face as he gets up and stretches his limbs. "Hey Hogg, mobilize the troops and get them ready to move out right away."

"Ya got it boss!" Hogg says as he leaves to pass the word to everyone to mount the vehicles and prepare to move out.

William Hogg is one of Carl Reinfeldt's "special" monsters and his Second-in-Command. He is intelligent, resourceful, a little eccentric, but he should not be underestimated. He is an average sized 20-something year old man with short, light brown hair and a standard Fairy Tale issue uniform.

"Nine years…" Carl Reinfeldt quietly says to himself. "It's been nine years since we've last seen each other. According to intelligence, the short and rude Shuzen girl is off playing in the snow with most of the others with Melvin. No matter, she is of no further use to me now. "

Carl Reinfeldt ran his fingers across the scar on his right cheek.

"I can always pay her back for this later."

Carl Reinfeldt climbs into the passenger seat of his jeep as Hogg returns and jumps into the driver's seat and starts the engine.

"I suppose the one that they call Omote will have to do then."

"Huh, did ya say something boss?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Hogg, just drive."

"Ya got it boss."

The jeep drove straight for the Aono Mansion with the column of trucks trailing behind it.

* * *

**The Aono Family Mansion, Hong Kong**

WAAAAAAAAAAH!

SCREEEEEE!

"Come on, Orihime," Naoya told her. "You still can't hit me even though I'm wearing a blindfold?"

Naoya had grabbed Orihime's leg and swung her around before he flung her back after she tried to land a downward kick on his head. The two of them were sparring with each other in the dojo out back and Orihime had not been able to hit her brother even once.

Getting back up, Orihime is furious.

"_Damn it Nii-chan! Quit making fun of me!"_

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm practicing myself while I'm sparring with you. Or do you think that you can do better without me wearing a blindfold?"

Orihime angrily growled and glared at Naoya.

"Just standing there getting mad at me is not going to help you get any stronger little sister. Now, come at me!"

Fubuki, Setsura, and Yukiko were splashing around in the water at the beach (after they had frozen off a section of it for themselves), Takeshi was taking a nap in the shade of a tree a short distance away from the house with So-chan* sleeping on his chest. Omote was sitting in a lawn chair in the front yard under a sun umbrella, hand-knitting a blanket for her unborn child, just like she did with her other two children before they were born.

Omote happily hummed to herself, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

"There we go," Omote said and smiled at her work after she finished another line of the blanket.

"I wish I knew what you were going to be little one," Omote says as she feels her stomach again. "Because then I would know which color to use for your blanket instead of just using plain white. But just so long as you're happy and healthy, then everything will be alright. As for what your name should be, hmmm…... Maybe Hayate if you're a boy and maybe Yoshiko if you're a girl. But we have to wait and see, now won't we?"

Omote then saw what looked like a dust cloud coming from down the dirt road leading to the house in the distance, coming towards her home.* Concerned about the size of the dust cloud, Omote woke Tsubasa* (who had been sleeping inside the umbrella with her sleep mask on) up and asked her to fly towards the cloud and see who it was. She then put her sunglasses on (since bats do not like light and she had just woken up besides which) and flew off towards the dust cloud.

A few minutes later, Omote watched as the dust cloud seemed to stop about two hundred yards away. Omote stood up, very alarmed. After the cloud began to thin out, she saw a line going side-to-side of what looked like large army style troop trucks with a type of jeep in the center and a number of individuals jumping down from the trucks. There was no way they could possibly be friendly now. As much as she wanted to, she was not able to both round up all of the kids and get them to safety and stay there to deal with whoever these people were. Then Tsubasa came back in a panic.

"Omote, we need to find the children and get everyone out of here!"

"Who are they Tsubasa?"

"I'm not sure who they are, but whoever they are they are definitely _not_ acting friendly."

"Alright, go find and tell the kids to- _Look out!"_

Omote quickly grabs and pulls Tsubasa toward her then runs inside the house and closes the door just in time. A hail of arrows blankets the front yard and the front of the house that would've killed both of them.

"Thank you, Omote. That would've been the end of both of us."

"Tsubasa, I need you to go warn the kids, I'll hold them off."

"You can't do that! A woman in your condition you shouldn't be doing any-"

"_Somebody has to, now hurry up and go!_

Unable to say anything more, Tsubasa reluctantly flew off to warn the kids.

* * *

**Two Hundred Yards from the Aono Mansion**

"You missed boss," William Hogg tells Carl Reinfeldt as he watches through his binos. "I guess you and the 9th Squad guys need some more practice."

"My archery skills are excellent as they are William. If it wasn't for that woman's swift actions, they would both be dead right now."

Aside from having some of the weaker monsters armed with guns, Carl Reinfeldt also had some of them armed with Longbows* since they were silent, came at a different angle than a bullet, and he personally considered them to be a more eloquent weapon then a gun.

Carl looks down at the house and smiles to himself.

"I like what I see so far."

"Which troops do ya want to send in there first boss?"

"That depends. Hajna, where are the Aono's hiding?"

Hajna Kossuth is another one of Carl Reinfeldt's "special" monsters. She has a very special duty with the perfect skill for it. She is attractive, has long blonde hair that goes half-way down her back in a pony tail, a good figure, and also wearing a standard issue uniform.

"I sense the two in the house, two more behind the house, three at the beach off to the left, and the last two are in the woods to the right," she answered.

"William, send in the 5th Squad to the left, the 7th Squad to the right, and the 3rd Squad right down the middle to the house. The rest are to stand-by for now. You already dispatched the 4th Squad like I told you to correct?"

"Roger that on all counts boss, the 4th already left and ya can leave the rest to me."

William walked over to the squads and gave them all their orders and they immediately moved out. William then walked back to Carl.

"Keeping the 1st, 6th, and 8th Squads in reserve, huh, boss?"

"I will not underestimate the Aonos a second time."

"What are you complaining about boss? You still beat them the last time regardless didn't ya?"

"I might've won the battle, yes, but I still lost quite a lot in the process. That will not happen a second time."

"That being said, do you think that it was wise to split up our forces twice Reinfeldt?" Hajna asked him. "You have your 2nd and 10th Squads at the mall and the 11th and 12th on that special mission of yours with those two big and smelly creeps."

"No need to worry about that Hajna," Carl replied. "Both forces are expected to meet minimal resistance. Most of the Aonos at the mall are just brats and there is only one half-decent fighter left at the other location, if you could even call him that. If need be, I can always send the 6th Squad as reinforcements since they are the fastest ones here."

Hajna Kossuth shrugged.

"You're the boss," she replied.

* * *

**The Aono Family Mansion**

Right after Tsubasa had left, Omote ran to the seal room, passed her hand over a large, round gem that lit up that was in the middle of an rectangular alter by the doorway that also started to light up. She then dashed to her room, grabbed and put on her old choker and rosary (the one that used to be her body that kept Moka sealed away for so long), and ran back out to the front yard.

Due to Omote's true origins (the artifact spirit of a very powerful seal), she has developed considerable skills relating to seals and barriers (which are similar to each other) and is not affected by rosaries. As such, she has been able to help everyone by creating very effective artifacts for everyone to use and excels in supporting everyone from behind since she does not have the killer instinct that Moka has.

"_Baria no kaidan!"*_

Omote ran up the steps until she was about ten yards off of the ground.

"_Baria sutando!"*_

She created a platform to stand on, jumped on it, couched down, and looked out in front of her to see what they were doing. She saw that three smaller groups had split off from the main group with one going to each side of her and the third one was coming right at her.

_Oh no, they're going after the kids! Keeping the house safe is everyone's only chance of escaping since we'll never be able to outrun them. So I can't move from here! Tsubasa, I really hope you find all of the children before they do._

Omote wiped away a tear that she had shed to herself out of worry for all of the kids, stood up, and tapped on the gem at the center of her old rosary. A wide, white light shot out from the center of the gem. She then reached into the light and pulled out her _Baria Yumi_* that she had kept sealed inside of it. Omote formed an arrow* in her hand, put the arrow on and pulled back on the bowstring, took careful aim at the closest monster coming towards her and watched them all shed their human forms and yelled out a battle cry while they came down to get her. They were Ogres.

GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

**The Beach**

Fubuki, Setsura, and Yukiko were all lying in the pool of water that they had frozen off and chilled for themselves. They had each created an ice umbrella to keep the sun off of them and were all as relaxed as can be. The smell of salt was heavy in the air while they were relaxing in the water together. Then, Yukiko heard something, it sounded like footsteps, lots of them, and they sounded like they were getting closer.

"Hey Onee-chans, do you hear that?"

"I'm trying to sleep little sister," Setsura said, annoyed.

"What is it Yukiko?" Fubuki lazily asked.

"I thought I heard something," Yukiko answered.

"Like what?" Setsura asked, still annoyed.

Looking up, Yukiko yelled out to her sisters.

"_Like them!"_

Now fully awake thanks to Yukiko's yell, Fubuki and Setsura see several strange men running down towards the beach and straight for them. Sensing danger, Fubuki began to give orders.

"_Setsura, Yukiko, freeze us a path out to sea! I'll cover you!"_

Both of them immediately started freezing a solid path while they ran out to sea.

_Perfect!_ Fubuki thought while she ran behind her sisters._ I have no idea who they are, but out here with this much water around us, we have every advantage!_

After they had gone out around 60 yards, Fubuki looked back and told her sisters to stop. They all looked back and saw that all the men were just standing on the beach moving their hands.

"Are they waving at us?" Setsura asked.

"What's going on?" Yukiko asked. "Why would they be just waving at us?"

"I don't like it," Fubuki stated. "It looks like they're waving goodbye at us. But that doesn't make any sense."

SPLASH!

Turning around, Fubuki sees Setsura standing right there, also looking confused. But Yukiko was nowhere in sight.

"_Yukiko!"_ they both yelled.

Fubuki rushed to the edge of the ice and desperately looked in vain for her baby sister in the murky depths.

SPLASH!

Turning around, now Setsura is nowhere to be seen!

"_Yukiko! Setsura! Where are you?"_

That was when she felt a hand grab her ankle and quickly pulled on her.

SPLASH!

* * *

**In the Nearby Woods**

Takeshi and So-chan are still sleeping peacefully in the shade of a tree not too far from the house. They were both in a deep sleep when they noticed a loud noise near them and that it was getting closer. Takeshi lazily opened one of his eyes to see who was making all the noise out of curiosity.

"_Wake up already you two lazy brats!"_ Tsubasa screams as she gets near them.

Takeshi closes his eye and yawns.

"Hey So-chan, I think your mom is mad again. Go see what she's mad about this time."

"Why can't you do it? I'm sleeping," So-chan sleepily said.

"She's _your_ mom," he replied.

"So?" he answered.

"_I said wake up damn it!"_

This time Tsubasa screamed right in their ears and they both jumped up.

"What the hell are you doing Tsubasa?" Takeshi asked, irritated. "We were trying to get some sleep."

"I thought you hated swearing mom," So-chan commented.

"_This is no time for that! The house is under attack! Everyone's in great danger!"_

"_What?"_ both of the boys yelled together.

"_Look for yourselves! Some of them are coming this way!"_ Tsubasa yelled at them and pointed at several big men running toward them. They then transformed into their true forms while they ran. They were Trolls.

"_So-chan, Battle Hammer!"_

At his command, So-chan transformed into a battle hammer and Takeshi charged forward. Aside from everything else he was told, Takeshi hated being woken up out of a good sleep for any reason. So he was extremely cranky and showed it when he hit the first Troll on its left side and sent him into a tree that snapped in half from the impact and fell down on top of the Troll.

Another Troll tried bringing down his fist to punch and crush them against the ground. So Takeshi jumped to his right, swung his hammer at another Troll's stomach. Unfortunately, instead of going down, the Troll managed to catch So-chan's handle in his hand before they could hit him. He held onto them with the intention of holding them in place so that the rest could the get of two of them. In response, Takeshi let go of him, jumped back, and yelled to So-chan.

"_So-chan, transform and fly out of there!"_

So-chan transforms and dodges the many Troll hands reaching out to grab him and flies out of there, but in the opposite direction from Takeshi. Sensing that they now had the advantage, they swarmed after Takeshi. Takeshi then charged right into their midst, jumped up, and used their heads as stepping stones to get back to So-chan.

_What the hell? Did I forget to say hi when I crossed your bridges or something?*_

One of the Trolls was actually quick enough to catch his left leg before it could leave his head and slammed him down to the ground.

GUAH!

He then stepped on his chest with his foot, putting all of his weight on it to crush him. Completely out of options and seeing the other Trolls coming over to join in, there was nothing left that Takeshi could do in that situation. He was doomed.

* * *

**The Front Yard**

"Take this!" Omote yells as she fires off another arrow and brings another Ogre down.

She then saw another volley of arrows (from the archers with the main group) flying straight at her. Omote smiled. The arrows all hit and bounced off of the massive barrier around the house that Omote had activated in the seal room.*

Omote had already brought a few of them down, but the rest just kept coming. Then the Ogres reached the barrier and started pounding on it with all of their might.

_Try all you want you big muscle heads. I made damn sure that this barrier was good and strong. Kurumu might be the barrier breaker and slipper of the family, but I am the barrier creator! None of you brutes are getting past me!_ _None of you are going to hurt my children!_

* * *

**Two Hundred Yards from the Aono Mansion**

"Looks like your big boys down there are getting their asses handed to them boss," William said. "Maybe you should send in some more guys before the little lady slaughters them all."

"That will not be necessary William."

Carl Reinfeldt began to walk forward.

"I will handle her myself."

* * *

**The Front Yard**

The Ogre's continued to attack the barrier and Omote kept hitting them with her arrows. There were a few of them left when she saw a lone figure walking very calmly toward her. A very deep chill ran down her back and her senses started screaming at her to run. Omote then took extra careful aim at him, and fired an arrow.

Just as the arrow is about to reach him, it disappears. Looking in disbelief, she sees what looks like something dark moving in front of him as he continues to walk toward her as if nothing had happened. Not sure what was going on, she fires another arrow at him, and another, and another, and another, and another. None of them could even touch him. As he got close to her, she senses a very dark and very familiar aura coming from him.

"It's been a long time Moka, or should I call you Omote? I believe that that is the name you go by these days," Carl Reinfeldt called out. "I personally find both of them to be absolutely dreadful I must say. We really will have to change that into a more proper name at a later date."

"_Carl Reinfeldt!"_ Omote yelled out in disbelief.

"I'm honored that you remembered my name."

With her fury quickly swelling up inside of her, Omote yelled at him again.

"_How dare you… How dare you show your face again after everything that you did to my precious little sister in Iran nine years ago!"_

In an extremely arrogant tone, Carl Reinfeldt replied to her.

"That's all in the past my dear Omote and does not matter anymore. I no longer have any use for that Koko or whatever the hell her name was. The only one that I am interested in right now is you my dear Omote. It now falls to you to fulfill your family's obligation to mine. Gyokuro Shuzen promised us a daughter of the Shuzen household as my bride and that promise still stands unfulfilled. Even though you are not recognized as high nobility like your four sisters and myself are, that will be easily fixed when we are married. Now, please take down this annoying barrier of yours so that we can have ourselves a lovely chat together before I take you back with me to my castle my dear. Surely you do not receive all of your guests in such a rude manner as this, now do you?"

Unable to control her emotions any longer, Omote is fuming with anger.

"You… I'm going… I'm going to…"

Omote's youki explodes in every direction as she unleashes the full force of her Shinso powers far beyond anything she has ever unleashed before and screams at him at the top of her lungs.

"_I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"_

Carl Reinfeldt watches what is happening right in front of him and smiles. He then says a single word to himself.

"Magnificent."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Just to let everyone know,** I changed Takeshi's bake-bake bat's name from Bo (which was just that with nothing more to it) to Sora or So-chan (I still wanted a name with an "o" for a second letter to match his dad's name). Sora means "Sky" so I thought that it would be a good name for him.

* * *

Note: **Fong-Fong had intentionally kept the ****road** leading from the nearby main road to their home as just a dirt road as an extra security precaution. If the road is dry and dusty, a good dust cloud can be seen miles away for several minutes.

* * *

Note: **Nazo Tsubasa is Nazo Komori's** (Ko-chan) mate and Sora's mother. She is a bake-bake bat with purple hair (which is unique for them) and always has a little red ribbon on her left ear. She has a very sweet, motherly, and supportive personality that Ko needed as good a counter-balance to how Kokoa got sometimes. Her name means "wing." She came back home from visiting her mother (who drives Ko-chan nuts) after the rest of the family had already left for Siberia.

* * *

Note: **Longbow** - A longbow is a type of bow that is as tall as the person who uses it. This allows its user a fairly long draw, at least to the jaw. In the Middle Ages the English and Welsh were famous for their very powerful Welsh longbows, used to great effect in the civil wars of the period and against the French in the Hundred Years' War (with notable success at the battles of Crécy (1346), Poitiers (1356) and Agincourt (1415). They are one of the finest bows ever made. They have superior range and piercing power when compared to most other bows.

* * *

Note: **Baria no kaidan or Barrier Staircase** – It is a wide staircase that Omote uses to get to a higher elevation. While they are meant to be temporary, they can take still take several hits before shattering.

* * *

Note: **Baria sutando or Barrier Stand** – It is similar and based off of the same concept of Baria no kaidan, but is meant to be more permanent and a lot sturdier. However, like the Baria no kaidan, it only has a bottom to stand on with no sides or roof, so the caster needs to be extremely careful that they do not just make an excellent target (high up where everyone can see them) out of themselves.

* * *

Note: **Baria Yumi or Barrier Bow** – A bow that was given to her by Tsukune who carved it out of high-quality wood with his own two hands (after a lot of research and help from both Yukari and Ruby). She then imbued it with her barrier powers so that it automatically created a barrier around her when she was holding it. It also packs a very unpleasant surprise for any enemy that gets too close to her.

* * *

Note: **Omote's regular arrows** are basically arrows that she creates and shapes with her barrier techniques by materializing and compressing her youki into the form of an arrow.

* * *

Note: **Many fairy Tales tell of Trolls that lived under bridges.** In some stories they demanded a toll to cross the bridge. In others they would not the travelers pass unless they correctly answered three riddles. And in the tale with the three brother goats, they just wanted to eat them.

* * *

Note: **Omote's Home Defense Barrier** stretches around the entire house and encompasses everything within the walls including the walls themselves. Omote had created it with Mikogami's help after they moved there just in case their home was attacked. It is very strong and would not break easily. With it, all objects and unknown youki signatures are automatically repelled by it. Omote had always hoped that she would never have to use it, so this was the first time she had ever _needed_ to activate it.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.


	20. Chapter 20: The Origins of Mei Ren

Just to clear up some misconceptions from the last chapter:

1. The only mercenaries in my story so far are the Banshees in Chapters 14 and 15. Everyone else, including the forces currently attacking in Hong Kong, are all loyal troops of the Fairy Tale Remnant's army.

2. As seen in the current _Floating Garden Arc_ of R+V, only the D and maybe C ranked monsters get human weapons (since they cannot really compare to the higher ranked monsters on their own). So other monsters such as ogres _do not_ get human weapons. Their bodies alone are deadly weapons by themselves.

3. Since Omote just found out that she was pregnant not too long ago, she does _not_ have a big belly. No woman gets that big that fast (unless you are talking about one of the species movies, but that is a completely different matter).

* * *

I have now added descriptions for Fong-Fong and Ling-Ling in Chapter One, Mei Ren in Chapter four, and for Gin in Chapter 16.

* * *

The worst case scenario has happened. While Tsukune and most of the moms were fighting for their very lives thousands of miles away, back at home, their family was under an even greater attack with many high level monsters. Yukari and everyone with her had just barely managed to survive the assassination attempt on their lives and got away safely. Omote and the rest of the kids meanwhile, came under heavy assault at the house. While Omote was busy protecting the house, Ko-chan's mate, Tsubasa, flies off to warn the kids of the approaching danger. She managed to find Takeshi and her own son, So-chan, who were both sound asleep. Thankfully, she managed to wake them up just in time and Takeshi began fighting the Trolls immediately. He quickly defeated one of them, but soon got separated from So-chan. In an attempt get back to him, he got caught, pinned, and was being crushed underneath a foot of one of the Trolls with no way out. Mizore's daughters, Fubuki, Setsura, and Yukiko see their attackers coming and freeze a path out to sea where they would have the advantage. After they stopped going further out, one-by-one, they disappeared after something had reached up and dragged them all down into the water, leaving behind only the ripples from their splashes. While all of that was still happening however; Carl Reinfeldt's 11th and 12th Squads and with two of his "special" monsters were steadily approaching their target destination.

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Origins of Mei Ren**

**Driving down a Street in Hong Kong**

**March 7, 2017**

"How much further is it Johan?" the truck's driver asked.

"Not far, just a few more blocks," he replied.

The driver stopped at a red light.

"The sooner the better, those two guys in the back of the truck are seriously giving me the creeps."

CRASH!

Right after the driver had finished speaking; two grey, worn looking hands crashed through the wooden boards behind him on either side of him and firmly grabbed his head.

CRUNCH!

They twisted his head all the way around, threw him in the other person's lap, and then motioned for the other person to get behind the wheel. Scared out of mind, he quickly climbed over his now dead buddy, took the wheel, and drove off as soon as they had the green light again.

* * *

**The Wong Family Mansion, Hong Kong**

Mei Ren joyfully hummed to herself while she washed the dishes and thought about how thankful she was that she has been able to live the life that she was living. It was a far cry from the painful life she had once known so many years ago. Right now however, was not the time to think of depressing things like that. She still had things to do today and wanted to get them done as soon as she could so that she would be able to cook dinner too. It was just her, Fong-Fong, and some henchmen in the house. Both of Fong-Fong's parents were on a cruise together and would not be back for a couple more weeks. Touhou Fuhai meanwhile, was attending an anime convention and would not be back for a few more days. So it would be Fong-Fong alone that she would be cooking for.

The dishes now all done, Mei Ren looked outside and saw a pair of what looked like military trucks driving up the driveway, but thought nothing of them. They were probably just some of the men bringing back some supplies for the house or something else. She was Fong-Fong's personal maid and was not involved in what the others did. She grabbed a duster and started dusting the various tables and vases around the mansion and making sure that she threw out any wilted flowers in the vases. She continued to cheerfully hum to herself while she worked. She already knew what she wanted to make for Fong-Fong and that she had all of the ingredients for it. All she had to do now was to finish her other duties and then she could start cooking for the man that she admired and loved with all of her heart.

Having heard some noises from near the front door, Mei Ren walked toward it out of curiosity. As she reaches the large room just inside the front door, she sees a number of heavily armed monsters with silenced sub-machine guns and very hostile auras coming from them. There were several of the Wong family's men lying dead on the floor. Seeing her enter the room, some of them open fire on her.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Countless bullets went through her body and she fell back.

* * *

**The Seaport Dockyards, Hong Kong**

**Eight Years Ago**

**June 13, 2009**

It was a moonless night; the waves were relatively calm and making little noise on that warm night. The smell of saltwater, dead fish, and garbage was thick in the air as a lone figure walked through the night wearing a hooded cloak. He went down a small alley between two warehouses and stopped in front of the side door to one of them. He knocked on the door.

CLANK!

Someone inside the building promptly slammed the small peep door slide over hard and looked at the figure.

"Who sent you?" the person behind the door asked in a very low and rough voice.

"Master Mao," the figure replied.

CLANK!

The small peep door was shut and the door creaked open. The figure walked in a few steps and the door closed behind him.

"Is there a good selection tonight?" he asks the doorman as he threw his hood back to reveal an older man in his forties with short but thick dark hair. "I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Yes sir, we have a fine selection for everyone tonight. Many of the items in stock right now were recently imported from overseas, so there is a lot more variety than usual. It is good to see you again sir. Enjoy yourself."

"I believe that I shall," he replies, smiles, and walks away.

With that, the figure continued to the secret doorway and the man that was watching through the overhead security camera pushed the button that buzzed the door open from the inside. The figure went down a spiral staircase and arrived in the hidden underground hall.

He looked around after he reached the bottom. He saw around 40 guests all around him talking to each other in small groups. They were all wearing expensive clothing of all styles and looked like a very ethnically diverse group with both men and women among them. There was a stage against the far wall with a podium in the center and row after row of expensive looking chairs in front of it. After a few minutes, a voice came over the loudspeakers as a man behind the podium began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished guests, and everyone else. We welcome you here tonight."

The figure took a seat in the dim crowd of guests. Only the stage was lit-up. The auctioneer on the stage went on and on with the normal dry and meaningless pleasantries that lasted for several minutes before finally getting to the real reason why everyone was there.

"First up, we have an item from right here in Hong Kong!"

One of the guards brings the first item up and hands him the rope tied to the collar.

"Note the smooth and shapely delicate features, dark hair and eyes, and only nine years old! Who would like to start the bidding?"

This was an auction. It was an underground slave auction for monsters to buy other monsters or even humans. The ones being auctioned off were those crying children that could be heard from behind the stage, with only their dirty, tear-soaked vegetable sacks for clothes. Just like that little girl on the stage right now. She had a steel collar around her neck with a rope firmly tied to it that was now in the hands of the auctioneer. She had large red, swollen eyes. She had obviously been crying for a long time. The bidding started.

"I bid 1,000 Hong Kong Dollars!"*

"1,500!"

"2,000!"

"3,000!"

The figure clenches his fists as he sees and hears what is happening around him.

"Oh, darling," one of the women asked the man next to her that was probably her husband. "Could you buy her for me? I need a replacement for the last girl you know."

"Are you planning on killing this one too like the last one?"

"Not if she does her work perfectly like she's supposed too this time and doesn't stain any my dresses this time," she answered.

"It was your fault that she stained your damn dresses with her blood after you beat again," he replied.

"So?"

The bidding keeps going up until it reaches 19,000 Hong Kong Dollars. Then the auctioneer calls out to everyone.

"We have 19,000; 19,000 for this item. Do I have any more bids?"

One of the other guests shouts him a question.

"Is she a crier? I love a good crier."

"See for yourself sir."

The auctioneer replies before he slaps the little girl in her fragile and delicate face and she bursts out into tears.

"Oh yeah, that's it, that's what I want! 20,000!

Unable to control his emotions any longer, the figure stands up in the dark crowd and walks towards the side of the lit-up stage as the auctioneer continues to talk.

"20,000! He bids 20,000! Are there any more bids?"

"Sir, you cannot go up there."

A security guard attempts to block the figure approaching the stage from going up onto it. The figure then strikes the guard in his Adam's apple with two side-by-side fingers with minimal effort and the guard falls to his knees, choking.

"20,000 going once."

The figure steps up onto stage and walks towards the auctioneer.

"20,000 going twice."

The figure drops his cloak onto the floor and transforms back into his true form.

"Sol- Sir, the guests are not permitted on the stage. Please take your-"

GUAH!

The figure punches auctioneer in his stomach, rapidly spins around to kick him on the side of his face, and sends him flying across the stage floor. The figure then squeezes the pendent around his neck and it begins to flash a small red light as he addresses everybody there.

"This auction and all future auctions are now cancelled!"

"Who the hell are you?" someone yelled at him.

"I am Wong Fong-Fong of the Wong family..."

Fong-Fong forms his coin sword.

"…And I do not approve of slavery."

Gunshots and explosions echo down into the hall from above and the guests start to panic. Fong-Fong had used the transformation ability of his species to infiltrate the auction with the intention of shutting it down and freeing all of the slaves there. The pendant that he wore and just activated was the signal that his men had been waiting for.

"Those are my henchmen that I have just signaled who will be down here very soon. Does anybody wish to entertain me while we wait?"

"Die you son of a bitch!" another guard yells as he charges him.

Fong-Fong easily blocked his right punch, swiftly stepped into him to where his back was to him, and sent his left elbow into his stomach.

"_Senzan Touchuu!"*_

BOOSH!

He blew the guard back.

CRACK!

The guard hit the concrete wall next to the stage and is imprinted into it.

"Not even worth getting my sword dirty with your blood," Fong-Fong commented.

Realizing that the Mafia was coming in to get them, the crowd begins to panic and starts running every which way in an effort to escape, all except for one individual that walks up and onto the stage with Fong-Fong.

"I however, will be more than happy to take your blood," a young dark featured man says as he confidently walks towards him. "I will drain you dry and become famous, Wong Fong-Fong."

Fong-Fong watches as his youki spikes and his eyes turn red.

"I said that I loved a good crier and I meant it. Now however, I get to start with you."

"It's been a long time since I've had to fight a Vampire," Fong-Fong commented. "This will be interesting."

The Vampire came at him and Fong-Fong performed a summoning.

POOF!

BOING!

"_What the hell?"_ the Vampire shouts as he is flying backwards.

SMACK!

Fong-Fong had summoned his Panda (intentionally for a change) right in front of the Vampire who ran straight into his belly and was bounced back into the wall.

"_You dare to make a fool of me?"_ he furiously yelled at Fong-Fong after he got back up.

"I can't help it if you happen to be who you are," Fong-Fong mocked him.

Enraged, the Vampire raised his youki even more and drew his rapier.

"_I'll stick you like a stuffed pig!"_

Sword forward, he charges at Fong-Fong, easily dodges the Panda's big but slow paws without slowing down, and thrusts at him, aiming for his heart. Fong-Fong had already opened his third eye and held his coin sword in front of him in his right hand. However, he was pointing it towards his left with the flat side towards his oncoming enemy and holding the tip with his left hand.

Just as the Vampire is about to run him through, Fong-Fong catches the rapier's long, thin, round blade in one of the holes in his coin sword's blade and rapidly flips the blade out of his hand to where it points in the other direction as he takes a step back to give himself some more room. The Vampire impales himself through his own heart with his own sword.

"I doubt I could ever win against a Vampire in a true test of strength," Fong-Fong explained. "Fortunately though, with your great power also comes great arrogance and overconfidence. And _that_ was why you lost."

"Bas… tard," he says as he slowly drops to the ground, leaving a thin, long bloody smear on Fong-Fong's clothes.

To ensure that no one else caused any more trouble, Fong-Fong also summoned his giant flying snake* to pacify everyone else and to eat any new troublemakers.

With no one else coming forward to challenge him, Fong-Fong walks over to the auctioneer and takes his keys. He then walks over to the little girl who was still sitting in the middle of the stage in shock, and unlocks her collar.

CLANG!

It hits the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked her with a smile on his face.

"Y-y-yes, I-I'm o-okay," she answers with blushing cheeks.

"I'm glad," he says and then rubs her head.

A short time later, Fong-Fong had opened the hidden door to let his men in and freed all of the slaves that were there. He then ordered that all of the captives be identified and questioned as to whether or not they were merely acting on their own or acting as a representative of someone else and if so who they were. Fong-Fong wanted names. He wanted to strike a heavy blow against those who commit such barbaric actions to such innocent children. Not long afterwards, he left the hall and went back home to get some well earned sleep and so that he could be as alert as possible the next morning when his men gave him their report on everything that they had found out.

* * *

**A Sidewalk, Hong Kong**

**One Week after Fong-Fong's Raid**

**June 19, 2009**

Touhou Fuhai was walking by himself down a sidewalk to do some shopping when he found a young girl with dark hair and dirty clothes standing in his path, staring at him right in the eye. He tried to side-step and go around her, but she would do the same and wouldn't let him pass at all.

"What's the meaning of this child?" he asked, annoyed.

"You're old man Touhou Fuhai aren't you?"

"If I said yes would you get out of my way and let me pass?"

"I want you to take me with you."

Fuhai disappeared right in front of her and then reappeared behind her.

"You're not my type child," he says as he starts walking off again. "You're a little too 3-D for my tastes."

"You don't understand you short old meanie!" she yelled at him. "I don't care about you! I want to see Fong-Fong! He's the one I want to see!"

"My grandson does not do autographs. Go find yourself another old man to bother."

Although she was mad at him for everything that he had said and did not understand what she was really trying to say, she had no other options. So she followed after him.

A short time later, Touhou Fuhai reaches his destination and decides that he has to deal with his troublesome shadow.

"What in world do you want child?"

"I want to see Fong-Fong!"

"I already told you that he doesn't do autographs."

"I don't want his autograph! I want to see and serve him for the rest of my life!"

"… …Huh… …?" Fuhai asks, now extremely confused.

"He was the man that fought to save me from a life of slavery and abuse that would've only ended with horrible death for me. When I saw how brave and courageous he was a week ago as I was about to be sold off to a horrid man, I knew that he was the one that I wanted to devote my life to!"

"So I take it that you are the one from last week that he mentioned had escaped from the orphanage that our family supports the day after she got there."

"Well I had to find Fong-Fong, and he wasn't there!"

_So it's a case of hero worship huh?_ Touhou Fuhai thought to himself. _But what am I supposed to do with her now? She's very determined; I can see that plainly in her eyes. Hmmm… I suppose I could do that for now and see just how determined she really is._

"Tell you what; I'll let you see him-"

"_You will? Yay!"_

"_But_… But only if you do as I say."

"Like what?"

"Like coming into this shop with me and helping me carry some things back."

She looked up at the shop's sign and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"This is a shop for old perverts."

"_It's not perversion young lady! It's romance!"_ he yelled at her. "If you're not determined enough to do something as simple as this…"

"_I-I am determined! Let's go you old perv!"_ she shouts and marches into the shop.

Several minutes later, the two of them are walking back and carrying a number of items from the store.

"Why am I carrying this stuff again?" she asked.

"Because you are determined and two pairs of hands can carry more goods than one," he replied. "And now that I think about it, what is your name child?"

"I don't have one."

"Why not?" asked Fuhai.

"Because I don't!" she yelled, irritated. "Why are you even asking me this?"

"Because I wanted to call you something besides child," he replied. "If you don't have a name, then I'll give one."

Fuhai thinks about it for a few seconds.

"How about Mina?" he suggested.

"That's not even an Asian name. Where did you get that?"

"It's from a favorite manga of mine. If you don't like that name, then there's another girl's name from that manga's anime that was just like you. She was a nameless slave before someone saved her too."

"Really?" she asked. "What was her name?"

"Mei Ren."

"Mei Ren… I like it."

"Then that will be your new name."

"Okay, but where are we going? Are we going to go see Fong-Fong now?"

"That will come in time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I sense some potential in you and that you need to be properly trained to bring it out. After that, then you can see Fong-Fong."

"Why do I have to do that?"

"You want to be able to serve him as well as you possibly can, right?"

"O-of course I do!" she replied and then had to turn away to hide her red cheeks.

_Oh hoh!_ Fuhai thought. _So it's more than just hero worship. She genuinely fell for him. Hmmm… Maybe with her, I might actually be able to see my next grandchildren before I die. Otherwise Fong-Fong might die a virgin!_

"I will train you Mei Ren. By the time that I am done with you, you will be on the path to being the most important person in Fong-Fong's life."

"_Really?" _she excitedly asked._ "When will that be?"_

"That depends on how long it takes you to learn everything that I have to teach you. So your training will begin as soon as we get back."

The days went by and Mei Ren's training continued. Fuhai let her live and train in his mirrored city,* but sealed off the pool whenever he was not using it to go between it and the real world. It was not yet time for Mei Ren to see Fong-Fong again and he did not want anyone to stumble across her and ruin the plans that had for her.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. Her training continued.

He approaches her after she sits down to take a break from throwing knives and needles at a large round target.

"How is your training coming Mei Ren?"

"I'm getting better, old man Fuhai."

"I see your aim is certainly improving, you're at least hitting the target every time now."

"Thank you."

"I have a present for you. Here you go."

Fuhai hands her another picture of Fong-Fong and she goes nuts over it. She holds it next to her heart as she spins around in circles.

"Oh Fong-Fong, my dearest Fong-Fong!" she joyfully said. "Wait for me my sweet. I'll be by your side just as soon as I am done here."

Fuhai smiles and thinks to himself.

_Everything else aside, her growth is coming along very nicely. By the time that she is finally done down here, she will be a very suitable bodyguard, companion, and mate for Fong-Fong. I'm really glad that she showed up._

* * *

**Three Years Later**

**August 11, 2012**

Touhou Fuhai sits and watches as Mei Ren (now 12 years old) trains in front of him and notes her progress. Out of breath, Mei Ren sits down and rests her body.

"Master Fuhai, I have the basics of this technique down, but I am having trouble perfecting it."

"So I see. Well, your other skills have greatly improved over these last three years. Even your manners are actually acceptable now, which in itself is quite a feat when I think back to how crude you used to be. Everything considered, I guess it will have to do for now."

"What do you mean?"

"Your training is now over. I will arrange for Fong-Fong to 'find' you on the streets tonight. Then all you have to do is to tell him exactly what I told you to tell him. After that, he will not be able to stop himself from taking you in."

"_You mean it? I finally get to see my beloved Fong-Fong again after all these long, hard years?"_

"Yes, I do. Remember though, when you come back to the mansion; you do not know me at all. This is important. Nobody, nobody at all, can learn the truth about you or that I trained you, especially not Fong-Fong. In time, everyone will be told the truth, _but not until then. _Do you understand?"

"Yes, master Fuhai. To deceive your enemies you must first deceive your allies. Sun Tzu said that."

"That's exactly right my dear. You've learned well."

"Thank you, master Fuhai. I have a question though. This one technique that I've been practicing, can you show me how to do it one more time?"

"Very well, I'll show you one more time," Touhou Fuhai said before he got up and walked over to her.

"Watch very carefully Mei Ren. First, I shift into another dimension…"

* * *

**The Wong Family Mansion, Hong Kong**

**March 7, 2017**

Countless bullets went through Mei Ren's body and she fell back. Moving forward, the gunmen notice that the girl's body is gone.

"She's gone! That girl's not here! There's not even any blood here!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

SLICE!

One of the intruders fell down into a bloody heap.

SLICE!

Another was cut up.

SLICE!

And another fell.

"_What the hell is going on?" _

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!

_"What in-"_

SLICE!

The last gunman is carved into pieces as the previously thought dead Mei Ren floats up from the floor.

"Oh dear, Master Wong will be cross with me after he sees that I stained the carpet.

"_Mei Ren!"_ Fong-Fong yells as he runs down the staircase. _"Mei Ren, what happened here?"_

Mei Ren deeply bowed to Fong-Fong and apologized for staining the carpet.

"_Forget the damn carpet! Are you alright?"_

"Y-yes, I am," Mei Ren answered with red cheeks.

"I saw more of them outside. Stay here; I will go take care of them."

Fong-Fong rushed outside and saw that not only were there were more gunmen all around him, but that he was now in the middle of them.

"You cannot just keep rushing into things Master Wong," Mei Ren lectured him after she rushed out to join him.

"Mei Ren, what are you doing out here? You can't fight them!"

"I suppose the time has come to finally show you the truth then."

"_Whatever it is we can talk about it later! Just hurry up and get in-"_

"Fire!" one of the intruders yelled.

POOF!

Fong-Fong was interrupted as the gunmen opened fire on them both, but he reacted quickly and instantly performed a summoning that saved their lives.

"What the hell is that thing?" one of the invaders shouted.

"It looks like a-"

SNAP!

A blur attacked one of the gunmen and was now in pieces.

"_What is that thing?"_

"Say hello to Yankee, my North American Alligator Snapping Turtle!"* Fong-Fong declared while both he and Mei Ren crouched behind the giant turtle.

From the trucks, two hooded figures watch the battle taking place in front of the mansion and one of them talks to the other.

"Annawan," one of the figures said and then grunted while he motioned with his head toward the fighting.

"Yes Keme, we can kill now."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **The Hong Kong Dollar** is the official currency used in Hong Kong.

* * *

Note: **Senzan Touchuu** – It is the martial art technique that Fong-Fong used in Season II, Chapter 47 that blew Routier back.

* * *

Note: **It is the same giant flying snake** from Season II, Chapters 23 and 27.

* * *

Note: **It is the same mirrored city** that everyone trained in from Chapters 39-42 of Season II.

* * *

Note: **Monster Beast:** **North** **American Alligator Snapping Turtle** – It has a massive, fully armored body (around 30 feet long, 15 feet wide and 10 feet tall) with razor-sharp claws. When it walks it stands about 3 feet up off of the ground and even though he is slow, its head can shoot out of its shell so fast that all anyone can see is a blur. Its long neck provides a good amount of reach (about 10 feet). Its beak is so hard, sharp, and powerful; that it can peal open some light tank armor like soda cans.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	21. Chapter 21: The Wong's Struggle for Life

Just to let everyone know, after the third arc is completed, I plan to go back and rewrite my earlier chapters to add some non-dialog writing, correct grammar, and make them better in general. After I am satisfied with all of my rewrites (which might take up to two or three weeks just to warn everyone in advance), then I will start writing for the fourth arc.

* * *

In case anybody was wondering, I have only been using the _Monster Dictionary_ with monsters that have _not_ already been featured in the R+V manga since I did not want to make extra work for myself by doubling up on their profiles. Besides which, this story was designed for people who were already familiar with the manga in the first place (as some of you have no doubt already figured out), meaning that there should not be a problem with me doing it this way in any event. So I hope everybody does not mind me doing things like this and enjoys all of the new monsters that I have brought you and have in store for later (which are a lot).

* * *

While most of the Aono Clan was still fighting for their very lives, another one of Carl Reinfeldt's strike teams attacks the Wong Family Mansion. Both of Fong-Fong's parents were away on a cruise together and Touhou Fuhai was also away attending an anime convention. Leaving just Fong-Fong, Mei Ren, and a handful of guards left at the mansion. A squad of gunman invades the house, find Mei Ren there, and fire dozens of bullets through her body. Seconds later, one enemy after another began to fall apart into bloody heaps for seemingly no reason. After the last enemy fell to the ground, the previously thought dead Mei Ren floated up through the floor. She had wiped out the entire squad. Fong-Fong then came rushing down the staircase to find Mei Ren safe and sound and dashed outside to find himself surrounded by the other enemies with sub-machine guns who opened fire on him. Fong-Fong then right away summoned Yankee (his North American Alligator Snapping Turtle) that not only provided excellent defense but a solid offense as well. As the battle heats up, two hooded figures with dark, murderous auras around them watch from one of the trucks and decide to enter the battle.

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Wong's Struggle for Life**

**The Wong Family Mansion**

**March 7, 2017**

"_Shoot it! Shoot that thing!"_

SNAP!

Yankee stood up and started chasing after every bad guy he saw.

"_The bullets are just bouncing off of it!"_

SNAP!

"_Get away from its head! Try to get behind-"_

SLASH!

GWUAH!

Another enemy fell to the ground, but this time it was Fong-Fong that cut him up with his Jian* like a blade tornado. He then jumped up to avoid the bullets that landed where he was just standing, reached in his sleeve with his left hand and threw throwing needles at the gunman that just tried to shoot him…

CHICK! CHICK! CHICK!

…Hitting him in the head and killing him.

Another gunman was about to shoot Fong-Fong as he landed, but…

SLICE!

…He was cut to pieces by Mei Ren and her twin Tiě Shàns.* Mei Ren saw another enemy that was about to shoot her so she jumped up, reached into her hair bun, pulled out and threw the throwing needles that she had hidden in her bun at him.

CHICK! CHICK! CHICK!

She sends all of them straight into his heart, killing him. She then lands on her feet with her hair now down and swaying just past her shoulder blades.

GAH!

Seeing Mei Ren not only actually fighting but fighting that well, Fong-Fong is at a loss for words as he slashes at another enemy.

GUAH!

Fong-Fong wanted to ask her where and when she had learned how to fight like that, but now was definitely not the time to be asking questions. He lands between two of the intruders and jumps straight up, tricking them into shooting each other.

Seeing the support troops getting wiped out, the two hooded figures emerge from the back of the truck that they were in and walk towards the still fighting and distracted Fong-Fong and Mei Ren.

"Wo-man, me want kill."

"You just prefer their tenderness and taste don't you, Keme?"

Keme grunted.

Annawan sighed.

"Very well, you can have her."

Keme grunted happily and started walking toward Mei Ren to their right while Annawan walked toward Fong-Fong on their left.

STAB!

Fong-Fong got another one and saw another enemy about to shoot him. He tried to pull his Jian out of the body in front of him, but it would not come out. So he grabbed the dead body, held it up in front of him, and used it as a shield just before the other enemy soldier started shooting at him.

_It's good thing they're using sub-machine guns that do not penetrate very far. Otherwise his bullets would go right through this body and into me._

Looking over to his side while waiting for the enemy to change magazines, Fong-Fong is astounded by what he sees.

_Is that really Mei Ren? I've never seen her like this before. Where and when did she learn how to fight?_

Seeing Mei Ren make a stance after making another kill, Fong-Fong can't believe his eyes.

_Wait a minute! I know that stance! That's my mother's fighting stance! Did she teach her how to fight? Why would they keep that from me? What's going on here?_

Feeling nothing from the body he was holding and having finally drawn his Jian from it, Fong-Fong peeked around the body to see the gunman slamming another magazine into his gun. He pulled the gun's bolt back to reload it and was then cut in half by Fong-Fong.

"Not fast enough you scum," Fong-Fong stated after he landed on his feet.

Fong-Fong looks up and sees a hooded figure walking towards Mei Ren and another towards him and feels an unnatural chill pass through him. Yankee starts to walk towards them, but Fong-Fong orders him to stay back. Whatever they are, the only thing that is certain is that they are not ordinary beings.

That was when the rest of the Wong family guards showed up from the other side of the mansion after they heard all of the commotion out front. Right away they fired on the two unknown individuals who then dodged their bullets with amazing speed, ran straight down the middle between Fong-Fong and Mei Ren before they could even react, attacked and quickly subdued all of Fong-Fong's men, all within a matter of seconds.

"_What the hell __are__ these guys?"_ Fong-Fong asked in disbelief.

The two of them then each dashed toward Fong-Fong and Mei Ren.

"_Yankee, protect Mei Ren!"_ Fong-Fong ordered.

Mei Ren decided to play it safe and jumped back. She landed on Yankee's back with her fans at the ready. The figure runs towards her and to her amazement he dodges Yankee's bite with tremendous speed. Before she even knew it, he was already next to her, and kicked her in her lower back.

GUH!

CRASH!

He sent her straight through the second story wall of the Wong mansion and jumped through the hole after her, his cloak floating down on its own.

"_Mei Ren!"_ Fong-Fong shouted.

"Your opponent is me!" the figure shouts as he attacks Fong-Fong with his bare hands.

Fong-Fong reacted quickly and swung his Jian around and managed to slash at him before he sent Fong-Fong flying with a single punch. Though disoriented from the sheer strength of the punch, Fong-Fong was able to land on his feet and looked up at his opponent. Even though he had taken the business end of his enemy's right fist, Fong-Fong had cut off his left which was now lying on the ground.

_This will make things easier for me,_ Fong-Fong thought to himself._ The faster I defeat this guy, the faster I'll be able to save Mei Ren. What the… What is he doing?_

The figure in front of him then picked up his severed left hand and held it against his stump. After a few seconds, he lets go of it and flexes his now reattached left hand.

"What the hell _are_ guys?" Fong-Fong asked in disbelief.

The figure dropped his cloak to reveal an ash-gray, grotesque figure, wearing only a dark brown loincloth.

"I am Annawan, he is Keme, and we, are Wendigo."*

_This is bad,_ Fong-Fong thought. _I have never heard of these guys or what they're called before, but they seem to be very fast, strong, and __their regenerative powers are unbelievable!__ Mei Ren… I hope that you'll be okay until I can get to you._

Mei Ren coughed and tried to breathe properly and get back up after having been thrown through the wall face first and landing in the second floor of the Wong mansion.

_How the hell could he do that?_ Mei Ren thinks as she tries to get up. _How could he dodge Yankee's bite and-_

GUAH!

Mei Ren's thoughts were interrupted after Keme had jumped in after her and punched her square in the back, sent her hard back down into the floor, shattering the floorboards under her. He then grabbed her tightly to hold her still while he bent down to bite a chunk of flesh out of her right shoulder.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Keme screamed after Mei Ren had pressed the release button on her fan handle, flicked her wrist to get the hidden blade inside to slide out and lock in place, and jammed it into Keme's right ear. He then jumped back while groaning in pain, pulled it out of his ear, and threw it to the side. By then Mei Ren had gotten back up, faced her attacker with her other fan at the ready, and for the first time, got a good look at him.

"You're disgusting."

He looked at her with a pained expression and grunted angrily while stile still clutching to his ear.

"How's your ear? Getting stabbed in the ear must have been incredibly painful for you," Mei Ren antagonized him to keep both his anger and eyes on her and not the fact that she was slowly inching toward her other fan that was about 12 feet away from him.

He brings his hand down from his ear and glares at her while she slowly bends down to pick up her other fan. She then looked down to pick her fan up and took her eyes off of Keme for a split-second. That was all the opening that he needed. Looking up again, Mei Ren sees him right in front of her and feels his hand on her throat as he pushes her back and pins her down on the floor.

Reacting quickly, Mei Ren slashes at his throat and cuts deep into his flesh. She closes her mouth and eyes and turns away to protect them from the dark gray blood and yellow puss spraying all over her face. The putrid smell filling her nostrils was so overwhelming that she felt sick to her stomach and almost threw up on the spot. Instead of falling over dead though, he maintained his grip on her throat, but his movements froze.

She wiped away most of the stuff that was on her eyes, looked up, and watched in utter disbelief as his throat slowly closed up and healed itself.

_What's going on here! Am I dreaming? Is this even real? How am I supposed to kill something that refuses to die like this thing does? What am I supposed to do?_

Now fully healed, Keme starts to squeeze the life out of her and lifts her up by her throat. Being jogged back to reality, Mei Ren slashed at him with her fans several times and cut up his arms and torso. The only reaction she got from him was more grunts and a tighter grip around her throat as she struggles more and more just to breathe.

Seconds later, she could no longer breathe at all and could feel her eyes bulging out of their sockets. She was in an extremely bad situation with only mere seconds left to avoid death.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

She had flicked her wrist to bring out a hidden blade in her other fan and as a last desperate attempt to save herself and jabbed the blades from both of her fans into both of Keme's eyes.

SHATTER!

Unable to see her anymore and in intense pain, he had thrown her towards the wall but she crashed through the large window instead.

Fong-Fong looked past Annawan and saw Mei Ren flying out of a second story window.

Seeing that she did not look like she was conscious, Fong-Fong tried to get around his opponent and catch her, but Annawan slammed into his side and sent him tumbling. Looking up again, he saw her still falling.

"_Mei Ren!"_

THUD!

Mei Ren hit the ground hard, like a sack of flour. Now enraged by his failure to save her, Fong-Fong opened his third eye and attacked his enemy with a new vigor. He repeatedly slashed at him over and over, but Annawan managed to effectively dodge most of his slashes.

"I heard that you were a half-decent fighter, but if this is the best that you can do after watching your woman die, then you're not even that."

"_I will kill the both of you for that!"_

Fong-Fong unleashed a flurry of slashes with his Jian with such intensity that he forced Annawan to jump back, just as Fong-Fong had aimed for. Annawan looks up and sees Fong-Fong just standing there, but doing something. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he sensed that he needed to stop it and jumped forward to attack him.

As soon as he got close to him, Fong-Fong stopped what he was doing, kicked him with everything that he had toward his left, and right into the waiting, open jaws of Yankee. He immediately clamped down on him, but Annawan was fighting him by holding his mouth open from just inside the edges of his beak. It would have ended up being an endurance contest if they were left alone, but Fong-Fong was in no mood to wait that long.

SLICE!

Fong-Fong had run straight at him and cut Annawan in half and Yankee's jaws snapped shut. He then spit him out and pinned his top half under his huge foot and claws. Looking towards Mei Ren, Fong-Fong sees the other Wendigo right in front of him and…

BASH!

GUH!

…Feels a blunt pain on the left side of his face where Keme had hit and knocked him to the ground. He then ran past Fong-Fong and tried to attack Yankee. Keme managed to dodge his quick bites, but he inflicted very little damage against his hard shell. Realizing that it was useless to attack the giant turtle, Keme turned his attention back to Fong-Fong.

He then charged at him and Fong-Fong did the same.

_If I can time this just right, I can split him in half too and __that will be the end of it!_

SLICE!

Fong-Fong felt his sword cut deep into Keme as they passed each other.

_That should do it!_ _Fong-Fong thought to himself. Now I have to check on Mei Ren!_

Turning around, Fong-Fong feels a blunt pain in his chest as he is knocked back down with something else falling on top of him. He feels a second sharp, agonizing pain in his left shoulder, and notices some liquid spraying all over his face. He gets his legs underneath him and pushes whatever it was off of him. Looking up, he sees that it was Keme and that he was missing his left arm. Looking him over, he quickly figures out what had happened.

_I see. When I cut into him, his arm got in the way so couldn't cut all the way through him. After that, he took me by surprise, punched me, and did something to my shoulder with his stub gushing blood all over me. Wait a minute...! That son of a bitch has red blood coming from his mouth! That bastard bit me!_

Keme came at him again and Fong-Fong quickly got up to face him again.

"_Get down Master Wong!"_

Fong-Fong dove back down.

"_Fēnglì yèpiàn!"*_

Fong-Fong watched from the ground as several white, crescent shaped blades cut Keme up from behind and he fell onto the ground in pieces.

Looking up, his heart soared as what he saw.

"_Mei Ren! You're alright!"_

"…I'm alive, Master Wong," Mei Ren replied with a pained voice.

Noticing that she was limping and that her maid uniform was covered in blood, Fong-Fong became worried again, ran to her, and held her hands up together.

"_Are you really alright Mei Ren? Tell me the truth!"_

DOKI!

"…I-I-I'll be a-alright, M-Master Wong," she answered with a flustered face.

"_I'm so glad that you're alive, Mei Ren!"_

Fong-Fong hugged her tightly and her heart raced.

DOKI! DOKI! DOKI!

_Th-this is s-so sudden! What should I do? What should I say?_

"U-umm… Master Wong… D-Did you kill your opponent too?"

Snapping back upright, Fong-Fong remembered Annawan.

"I forgot about him! Thanks for reminding me Mei Ren."

Fong-Fong ran off to take care of him.

Mei Ren thinks to herself as she watches him run off.

_Just my luck, he finally hugs me for the first time in my life after everything that just happened and I had to blow it by saying something unromantic like that! I'll never win his heart at this rate!_

Fong-Fong signaled to Yankee to lift his foot up so that he could finish off the other Wendigo. After his foot was up, Fong-Fong saw nothing there.

"What the hell?"

AAAAAHHHHH!

Annawan, who had been holding onto Yankee's foot still with just his torso, fell down on top of Fong-Fong, grabbed onto him tight, and bit into his right biceps.

"_What the hell?"_

"_Master Wong!"_

STAB!

Fong-Fong turned his blade around and stabbed Annawan through his forehead, his grip on him then loosened and threw him to the side.

"Are you okay Master Wong?" Mei Ren asked after rushing to his side.

"_That bastard bit me! They both bit me!"_

Yankee then racked his sharp claws across Annawan's motionless torso and severed him into several pieces.

"Thanks Yankee," Fong-Fong said.

Yankee then hung his head over Fong-Fong and drooled out all of his spit onto Fong-Fong's head.

"_Hey! What was that for?"_

"Master Wong, I think that he might be mad at you for having him put something like those monsters into his mouth."

Yankee nods his head up and down.

"Well that's still no reason for drooling on me you overgrown bowl of Jiǎyú tāng!"*

SNAP!

Yankee had popped a blood vessel and snapped Fong-Fong up into his mouth. He swishes him around to soak up all of the Wendigo taste and flicks him back out with his tongue before going back home.

WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Fong-Fong flew up into the air before he fell back down.

BAM!

Fong-Fong landed on his head and got knocked out cold.

"_Master Wong!"_

Mei Ren runs to his side and holds him up in her arms.

"Are you hurt?"

"…"

"Oh Master Wong, some things will never change."

Mei Ren dries off his forehead, kisses it, and holds him close, despite the way that he smelled.

"I'm just glad that you're alive, my Fong-Fong."

* * *

**Hong Kong International Airport**

"Ara ara, there was still no answer when I called. We'll just have to go out there ourselves then," Amaya states as she rejoins her sister. "How's your ice cream cone, Nariko?"

Amaya is Nariko's older sister. She has long jet black hair and violet eyes. Amaya has short silver hair with dark green eyes. They both appear to be in their teens, but Amaya's body seems to be well developed for her age while Nariko's is a little underdeveloped for her age.

"…Good" she answered and then continued licking.

"I'll see if I can get us a taxi out to there. We don't have the money to pay him, but that can be easily taken care of when we get there. You stay here and watch our things."

"…Okay"

Amaya found them a taxi to take them, loaded up their bags into the trunk, and they drove off.

"I wonder why nobody answered any of my calls. What could they be doing? What do you think?"

"…Who knows?"

"Ara ara, ever the helpful little sister you are. Well just be prepared for going back to work again Nariko. The Aonos are anything but easy to deal with."

"…I know that, Onee-sama," she replied and started licking her ice cream again.

The taxi continued to drive along toward the Aono home with the two mysterious girls riding in the back.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Jian** – The Jian is a traditional double-edged straight sword used during the last 2,500 years in China. Historical one-handed versions have blades varying from 45 to 80 centimeters (17.7 to 31.5 inches) in length. The weight of an average sword of 70-centimeter (28-inch) blade-length would be in a range of approximately 700 to 900 grams (1.5 to 2 pounds). In Chinese folklore, it is known as "The Gentleman of Weapons" and is considered one of the four major weapons, along with the Gun (staff), Qiang (spear), and the Dao (sabre). There are several Taoist immortals that are associated with the Jian. One of which was often depicted holding a Jian, which was then referred to as the "sword of wisdom". The swords or the techniques used to wield them have been said to be effectively or explicitly supernatural. Due to its light weight and ease of use, it can be effectively wielded and for extended periods of time by a novice with little trouble. In the hands of a master swordsman, it is easily one of the deadliest swords on the planet, rivaling even the famed Japanese Katana (Samurai Sword).

* * *

Note: **Tiě shàn or Iron Fan** – It is a Chinese war fan similar to the Japanese Tekken (that were wielded by some Samurai to great affect) that has been used for hundreds of years. They look like ordinary hand fans, but are actually lined with steel razor blades (that were specially treated for strength, sharpness, and the ability to keep their edge) that can cut through most types of flesh and even some bones with ease. Since Mei Ren is still not very good with using the Jigen-Tou (the only part that she can do well is the ability to shift her body and pass through solid objects), she uses her twin Tiě Shàns whenever she can. They also pack a hidden surprise.

**Additional note:** I bet you all thought that I had created an Akuha knock-off, huh?

* * *

**Monster Dictionary: Wendigo** – It is a creature appearing in the legends of the Native American Algonquian tribe. It is a malevolent monster with inhuman strength and that can physically transform into a human at will. It is believed that they used to be humans once, but developed such an intense craving for human flesh that they turned into cannibals and then into evil spirits. No matter how much they eat, it is never enough. An exiting account passed down through the Algonquian tribes describes them in grim detail.

"_The Wendigo was very thin and bony to the point where it looked like a skeleton with skin. Its skin was dried up and pulled tightly over its bones. With its bones pushing out against its skin, its complexion the ash gray of death, and its eyes pushed back deep into their sockets, the Wendigo looked like a thin skeleton recently dug up from the grave. What lips it had were tattered and bloody [...] Unclean and suffering from many pus filled wounds on its flesh, the Wendigo gave off a strange and eerie odor of decay and decomposition, of death and corruption."_

They are very fast, strong, vicious, and have unreal regenerative abilities. They normally act on their instincts alone. However, some of them were able to either preserve some of their old higher brain functions or regain them in time and are able to think and talk like normal human beings instead of near-mindless killing machines. The only being capable of controlling a normal Wendigo is a more intelligent one.

* * *

Note: **Fēnglì yèpiàn or Wind Blades** – It is a youjutsu that Mei Ren performs with her fans. She charges her fans with her youki and slashes them across the air to create several wind blades that can hit multiple targets in the direction that she slashed her fans in.

**Additional Note**: During my rewrite of this chapter, I realized that my original translation "kaze no ha" was incorrect since it was in Japanese while Mei Ren is Chinese. I corrected it by translating it into traditional Chinese.

* * *

Note: **Jiǎyú tāng** means turtle soup in traditional Chinese.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	22. Chapter 22: I'm done being nice!

Just to let everyone know, I will not be approving of reviews that are purely questions anymore. I know that I have made exceptions in the past, but in the end, a review is a review and a question is a question and should be asked in my forum. If it is difficult to find every time you need to ask a question (I did try to post the link for it in my chapters, but as I said before, all links are automatically disabled here), then just bookmark it after finding it and then there should not be a problem getting to it after that. I did however; post a link for it at the bottom of my profile.

* * *

Just as a reassurance to everyone; I now have (thanks in no small part to the assistance of my editor/consultant) arcs laid out up to and including the 11th arc with even more planned for after those (roughly enough material for at least the next year or so). So, just as long as people are still reading and liking my story and giving me some good and helpful feedback so that I can make my story better and better (namely honest reviews, etc), I intend to keep on writing.

* * *

With the assault on the Wong Mansion thwarted, it comes down to the battle taking place at the Aono estate. Omote was confronted by Carl Reinfeldt in front of the house and stood her ground, despite knowing how powerful and cruel he was. None of that mattered though, she had to stay and fight to protect her family. She had no choice. Kokoa's son, Takeshi, fought against the Trolls that came to kill him, but got caught and was being crushed underneath the foot of one of them with no way out. Mizore's daughters, Fubuki, Setsura, and Yukiko saw their would-be attackers coming and froze a path out to sea where one-by-one, they all disappeared after something had reached up and dragged them down into the water, leaving behind only the ripples from the splashes where they were pulled under.

* * *

**Chapter 22: ****I'm done being nice!**

**The Beach**

**March 7, 2017**

_I can't breathe!_ Fubuki thought. _We're all going to drown!_

After being pulled into the water, she looked around saw that she and both of her sisters were being dragged down deeper into the water by some creatures that she couldn't see clearly. Her throat burned and her lungs screamed for air.

_What do I do? How are we supposed to get out of this? How can we save ourselves from being- Wait a minute…! That's it!_

Knowing that she had no time to waste, Fubuki stopped panicking, grabbed and froze her would-be assassin solid, froze ice lines going from both of her hands straight to both of her sisters, and encased them both in spheres of ice after both of their attackers abandoned them to save themselves from also being frozen. Seeing both of them start floating back to the surface, Fubuki starts swimming up as fast as she could in the warm ocean water.

Reaching to surface, Fubuki breathes in deeply the life sustaining air that had never tasted so sweet to her in her life. She freezes the surface of the water, climbs onto it, and sees the two ice spheres nearby.

_I need to get Setsura and Yukiko out of those things now! _

Fubuki freezes a path to them as rapidly as she can while being careful not to fall back into the water from the waves rocking the ice. She reaches the two ice spheres and sees Setsura with her body hanging out of her sphere, gasping for air. Rushing then to the other, she waves her hand and the ice pulls back to reveal an unconscious Yukiko. She hurriedly pulls her out of the sphere and lays her down on her back. She checks her and realizes that she isn't breathing. Knowing that she has to act quickly, Fubuki starts to perform CPR on her right away.

"How is she Fubuki?" Setsura asked in a strained voice.

"_Not good! Yukiko was under water the longest! She probably swallowed some sea water too! I need to revive her fast!"_

"Then you keep doing that while I cover you."

After a few more tries, Yukiko starts coughing, Fubuki rolls her onto her stomach, and she throws up a lot of seawater while Fubuki hits her back a few times to help her get the water out.

"Are you okay now, Yukiko?" Fubuki asked.

"…How are you feeling?" Setsura asked.

"…What… …happened?" Yukiko asks between coughs.

"Not sure," Fubuki answered. "But we are going to find out. Whoever it is that's trying to drown all of us aren't doing anything right now so they're probably waiting for us to do something first."

"Then what do _we_ do?" Setsura asked her.

"We freeze a path back towards land again and maybe they will try to stop us. Whoever they are, they definitely seem to be more at home in the water then us so we'll see what they do."

"What happens then?" Setsura asks.

"I have a plan."

Fubuki whispers the plan to both of her sisters. After they are done getting ready to go, she starts the plan.

"Let's go!"

Fubuki and Setsura started freezing a path back to the one that they created before with Yukiko running right behind them. The tide had taken them further out to sea so now they were around 100 yards away. About halfway there, the sea seemed to spit out a number of strange little creatures up into the air before they came down towards the three girls.

"Do it now!" Fubuki shouted.

All three of the girls froze the surrounding surface water to cut off their attackers from the sea while they were still in mid-air. If the sea was really their home turf, then they would force them to fight on the Yuki'Onna's home turf. As soon as they landed they started exchanging blows with the girls after they all formed their _Ice Kunai._ They were strange looking little creatures around the same size as the girls with green skin and eyes.

"What are these things?" Setsura shouts.

"_Girlie going to die! Girlie going to die!"_ one of them taunted.

"I've heard of these things before!" Yukiko shouts. "They're a type of Kappas!"*

"Then that explains everything that just happened," Fubuki states while she fights against three of them with an _Ice Kunai_ in each hand.

"I'll try something," Yukiko says.

Yukiko bows deeply to the Kappas that she is fighting with. They then all attack her at once. Reacting quickly, Setsura threw an _Ice Kunai_ in front of them to make them hesitate, it worked. They stopped for a couple seconds after they saw the _Kunai_ zip past right in front of their faces.

"_What are you doing Yukiko?"_ Setsura yelled.

"Kappas are supposed to be extremely polite and will always return a bow which would empty the water cups that grow on their heads and then they won't be able to move with an empty water cup," Yukiko answers as she resumes fighting.

"_These Kappas are obviously not the polite types and don't have water cups on their heads!"_ Setsura exclaimed while she continued to battle against her own opponents. "Do any the old legends say anything useful about them?"

"They say that if you can pull off one of their arms that they will do anything to get them back."

"_Are you serious?"_ Setsura yelled.

"That's what the legend says!"

"Quit arguing you two! We have bigger problems to deal with right now!" Fubuki shouted.

_Wait a minute…_ Fubuki thinks. _These guys are water spirits that just jumped out of the water. We can use that against them!_

"Setsura, Yukiko, we need to freeze them all solid and that would be the end of it!"

"I got it!" Setsura replied.

"I got it too!" Yukiko answered.

"_Back in the water! Back in the water!"_ one of the Kappas shouts.

All of the Kappas rapidly run for the water and barely manage to avoid getting frozen solid.

"Now what do we do?" Yukiko asked. "Do you think that we can freeze all of the water with them in it?"

"Not a chance," Setsura answered. "We do not have enough energy for something that massive even if it was regular fresh water. But this is warm salt water. Meaning that it takes a lot more energy since it's harder to freeze."

"Besides, even if we could do it, then we'd be so exhausted that we'd be east targets for the other goons on the beach," Fubuki added.

"Then what do we do?" Yukiko asked. "We can't stay here."

"Hmmm… What do you think big sis?" Setsura asked.

"I think that I have another plan."

* * *

**In the nearby Woods**

Takeshi could feel his chest being crushed under the huge foot of the Troll that had him pinned to the ground. He watches as the others gather around them and starts stomping his body into the dirt. His entire body was experiencing a world of pain from the pounding that he was taking from all of them at the same time. He was in so much pain that he couldn't even think straight.

CLANK!

Takeshi feels some extra weight hit him through the Troll's foot and then watches him fall over backwards. Finally able to catch his breath, he looks around and sees the other Trolls trying to catch a quick and nimble Tsubasa. Taking advantage of the distraction that she was providing, Takeshi began to crawl out of the Troll's huddle. As soon as he crawled out of the huddle, he was met by So-chan.

"_Takeshi-sama!" _a worried So-chan asked him. "_Are you okay?"_

"_Quiet you idiot!"_ Takeshi yelled at him in a hushed tone.

He then grabbed him and started running towards the woods.

"_Tsubasa, come on. We're going into the woods!"_ Takeshi yelled to her.

Without saying a word, Tsubasa flew straight up and far out of reach of the Trolls and bolted towards Takeshi and So-chan. The Trolls then realized that they had been had and chased after them in a rage.

"How on earth did you two knock that thing down?" Takeshi asked So-chan while he ran.

"Mom transformed into a cannon ball over his head and let gravity take it from there," he answered.

"I thought that she was not very food at transforming."

"She's not, but she was highly motivated to do it this time."

"Then remind me to thank her later," Takeshi tells him as they enter the woods.

"Okay, but what are you planning to do now?"

"Now we are going to play hide-and-seek with these big oafs."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Takeshi melted into the woods with So-chan and Tsubasa after she caught up to them and the Trolls lost track of them. In an effort to find them again, they split up and started to slowly search the area.

One of them stops next to a tree and looks around. Seeing and hearing nothing but his comrades searching nearby, he is about to continue going when…

CRACK!

…A battle-hammer hits the back of his head so hard that his skull could be heard cracking under the impact and he falls down, face first into the dirt.

"Heh, just like how mom taught me," Takeshi comments as he jumps down from the tree he was just hiding in and looks at the Troll he had just knocked down. "Sometimes all you need to win a battle is to change the battlefield that you're fighting on."

"Your mother really is a great warrior and all, Takeshi-sama, but we really should get out of here now while we still have the chance," So-chan told him. "You're still injured from the beating that you took and need to be treated right away."

"I'll be fine, So-chan."

"But-"

"No buts!" he firmly told him. "I'm going to show these bastards what happens when you mess with the Aono family and me! _Let's go!"_

"Oh crap," So-chan said to himself. "His mother's blood is boiling inside him and now there's no stopping him!"

"Heads up you two; we have company!" Tsubasa yelled at them.

Takeshi and So-chan look up and sees another Troll running at them.

"So-chan Great Sword!"

So-chan transformed into a Great Sword just like the one that his dad can transform into and Takeshi charged forward to meet the Troll with his So-Great Sword in his hands. Just before they collided, the Troll swung the tree limb that it had broken off and was using as a club at Takeshi from the side. Takeshi dives down head first under the Troll's swing, lands on his back, and the Troll runs past him overhead. Takeshi kicks his foot up as hard as he can …

BAM!

…Hits the Troll's nuts hard and he crash/slides face first into the ground…

SCREEEEEEE!

…He finally stops sliding after his momentum carries him a few more feet. Even more enraged but still in pain from Takeshi kicking his balls up to his throat, the Troll got up as quickly as he could with the intention of pounding that kid into the dirt. But as soon as he stands up and turns around, Takeshi jumps up, slashes his gut open like a dead fish, and he falls backwards to the ground; his blood spraying and splattering onto Takeshi.

"That's one more down," Takeshi commented.

"_And the rest of them heard all of the noise you made and are coming this way!"_ Tsubasa alerted them.

Seeing them coming towards him from all directions, Takeshi tells Tsubasa to do something.

"_You want me to do what?"_ Tsubasa yelled.

"_You need to do it now or we'll all die!"_ Takeshi shouted.

Reluctantly, she did what he had told her to do and transformed. Takeshi then grabbed her with his left hand and held So-chan in his right and ran to the closest Troll and took his head off with a single double-strike of his now twin Great Swords.

"_Bring it you bastards!"_

* * *

**The Front Yard**

"I must say that I am enjoying your little display of power and all, but we have far too many other things that simply must be done right now, so can you please do as you're told to and take down this bothersome barrier of yours," Carl told her. "I already told you to do it once already and I do so hate having to repeat myself. And please refrain from using foul language again, it is most crude and unbecoming of a woman of the Reinfeldt Clan. I will forgive you this once, but the next time I will have to punish you."

Carl sighed massaged his forehead.

"Sometimes I am just too merciful. I really must do something about that one of these days. I also know about where your body _really_ came from and am willing to overlook it. You needn't worry though; nobody else needs to know of it. Now, let us be off from this dump my dear."

Omote silently draws her bowstring back, aims at him, and fires. Just as before though, her arrow could not reach him. A dark, wavy circle appeared and swallowed it up.

"Come come now, my dear. You already know that your arrows cannot touch me. Nothing can get through my _Black Spot_ and harm me. I thought that you had figured that out back in Iran."

Without saying a word, Omote creates another arrow and aims at him.

"This is starting to get monotonous my dear. Can you please-?"

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Omote's arrow passed through his dark circle and went through the right side of his abdomen. It knocked him back and he was now lying on the ground in immense pain.

"_Pain…? How…?"_

"I made that last arrow _with_ my shinso power and it went right through your dark magic* like I hoped it would. And now, _I am going to make you suffer before I finally kill you for everything that you did to my precious little sister!"_

Moka fired another arrow at him, this time aiming for his left side. His Black Spot expanded in all directions like a protective shield in order to protect him from Moka's arrow, but…

GAAAAAHHH!

…It did not work.

_Not even my Black Shield stopped it?_ Carl thought._ No, it lessened the damage she did to me. So at least her shinso powered arrows are not all-powerful. That's good to know, but it does me little good if I can't get away from her!_

Omote couldn't see him anymore since there was what looked like a small black and wavy cloud in front of him, but she still aimed another arrow at where she remembered him being at last. She was about to fire another arrow when…

ZAAAAAAAP!

…She heard and loud noise and saw what looked like her _Home Defense Barrier_ shorting out.

"_No! What happening to the barrier?"_ she shouted.

"That would be me baby!" a male voice shouts. "Can't just let ya kill the boss now can I?"

Omote looked up and saw a man that was actually on the barrier above her and what's more was that his fist was through it. Somehow, someway, he was doing some serious damage to her barrier!

"_Oh no you don't!"_ shouted Omote.

She quickly aimed and fired at him, but he just as quickly dodged it, spread his wings, and flew away back towards the others. She looked forward again and watched helplessly as Carl was hurriedly carried out of her range and back to safety.

"_Get back here you heartless bastard!"_ Omote yelled in vain after him.

* * *

**Two Hundred Yards from the Aono Mansion**

"Hajna!" shouts William as he lands near them. "How's the boss?"

"He'll live," she answered. "Wounds to the abdomen aren't fatal as long as we stop the bleeding and prevent infection. It looks like she missed his stomach so we won't have to worry about his stomach bacteria getting into his system. His kidneys are another matter though."

"_Shut up both of you!"_ Carl shouted. _"I'm done being nice! I'm going to end this right now with my strongest weapon!"_

"_Don't do it boss!"_

William grabbed and held Carl down.

"_Ya can't pull the big guy out now boss! It'll put too much of a strain on your body and will worsen your injuries! Let us either patch ya up first or call out your guardians until then!"_

"Damn it, William! I suppose you do have a point. Very well then, I will save my trump card for later. Now get off of me."

Carl took a deep breathe and performed the summoning.

"_Come to me, my invincible Guardian Knights!"_

* * *

**The Front Yard**

"_Pathetic scum!"_

"_Know your place!"_

Before Omote even realized it, Naoya and Orihime had appeared and surprise attacked the remaining Ogres and through their teamwork they defeated them together. After the last one fell, they rushed inside the barrier to Omote.

"_Are you okay?"_ Naoya asked, concerned.

"_Are you and little brother or sister alright?"_ Orihime worriedly asked her.

Omote was so proud of them for both what they just did and the fact that they actually showed great concern for a change, that she momentarily forgot about everything else and shed tears of joy.

"…Yes," she answered. "…We're both alright."

"That's good," Orihime said, relieved. "Then that's one less thing for us to worry about."

"Who are these guys anyway?" Naoya asked.

Suddenly jogged back into reality, Omote looked at where their enemies were and she saw several very large and shiny figures walking towards them.

"What are those things?" Orihime asked. "Why are they so big and shiny?"

"That doesn't matter little sister," Naoya states as he cracks his knuckles. "Because they're all going to be black and blue when we're done with them; let's go."

Looking at them closely, Omote realizes what they really are.

"_No, wait! You can't beat these guys!"_ Omote yelled to them.

"Why not?" asked Naoya.

"_It's impossible to beat them like that! We need to get everyone over here right away and get ready to run for it! We may not be able to win this battle anymore!"_

"Why not, what are they?" he asked.

"They're Golems!"*

"So?" Naoya asked. "Then they're just big walking stone statues and we just have to smash their heads in right? Problem solved; let's go Orihime."

"_Take a good look at them Naoya! They aren't made out of stone!"_

"_What?"_

"_That's what I did to his stone Golems the last time we fought. He's obviously solved that problem since then. These Golems are made from metal!"_ Moka shouted. _"I'll explain the details later, but right now you need to trust me! Go find the others and bring them back, hurry!"_

Grudgingly, Naoya and Orihime did as Omote had asked of them and ran away to go find the others. After the two of them left Omote, the 10 foot tall Golems reach the barrier and started pounding on it so hard that each pounding of their fists made the whole house shake.

"_Kaden shi bekijō shotto!"*_

Moka hit a Golem in the forehead with her arrow to destroy the writing, but it did little damage.

_Damn that Carl!_ Omote thought. _Not only is he using a high-quality metal that can absorb a lot of impact and not leave much damage on the surface, but he must've put some kind of anti-magic coating on it to make them even more unstoppable. This is really bad!_

She then started firing one _Kaden shi bekijō shotto_ after another at the same Golem, all at the same spot on its forehead. She thought that if she concentrated all of her shots on the same spot, then she could do enough collective damage to it with enough shots that she could still bring them down that way. After several shots on the first one, the writing was so distorted that the Golem froze up, and fell backwards. Unfortunately, the barrier that had already sustained a lot of damage by this point was almost ready to shatter. If that happened, all would be lost and everyone would be at the mercy of the merciless Carl Reinfeldt.

"Omote …!" a man shouted from behind her.

She turned around and recognized him.

"Gin…!" she shouted. "What are you doing here?"

50 Meters behind Carl Reinfeldt's Force

"What did the driver have to say Nariko?" Amaya asked her sister.

"…Nothing important."

"Then let's go."

The two of them start walking towards Carl's forces, leaving most of their luggage hidden by the side of the road in a small ditch, after covering them with some fallen branches to keep it hidden.

"Ara ara, having us going right back to work as soon as we get here? That master of ours can be such a slave driver sometimes. Don't you agree?"

"…"

"Maybe after this you could take some speech therapy classes, Nariko."

"…Shut up."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Monster Dictionary: Kappa** – A water spirit from Japanese legend and folklore. Kappas have been known to be very curious of human civilization and they can understand and speak Japanese. Some may even befriend human beings in exchange for gifts and offerings. Many shrines were built to honor the good Kappas that benefited humans. However, they were usually seen as mischievous troublemakers or trickster figures. Their pranks ranged from the relatively innocent, such as loudly passing gas or looking up women's kimonos, to the malevolent, such as drowning people and animals, kidnapping children, and raping women. As water monsters, Kappas have been frequently blamed for people drowning, and are often said to try to lure people to the water and pull them in with their great skill at wrestling.

* * *

**Special note:** I know that everyone is going to have a lot of questions regarding Carl Reinfeldt's powers and yes, they will be explained in detail (along with many, many other things) eventually. For now though, just enjoy the story. The answers will come when they come.

* * *

**Monster Dictionary: Golem** - In Jewish folklore, a _Golem_ is a large humanoid being with tremendous strength and the ability to move around. They are traditionally made out of stone and are inscribed with Hebrew words that keep it animated. The word _emet_ (אמת, "truth" in the Hebrew language) written on a golem's forehead is one such example. The golem could then be deactivated by removing the aleph (א) in _emet_, thus changing the inscription from 'truth' to 'death' (_met_ מת, "dead"). Legend and folklore suggest that golems could be activated by writing a specific series of letters on parchment and placing the paper in a golem's mouth. It would then carry out its assigned task and will not stop until it has accomplished it.

* * *

**Kaden shi bekijō shotto or Charged Power Shot** - A charged shot with increased destructive power that explodes on contact (basically an exploding arrow).

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	23. Chapter 23: The Two Mystery Girls

Since the U.S. Marine Corps birthday is November 10th and Veteran's Day is November 11th, I dedicate this chapter to all of my old comrades still serving in the Corps, the ones that left, and most of all, to the ones that came back home in boxes. My injury may have prematurely ended career with you guys, but you have never been far from my thoughts. _Once a Marine, always a Marine._

* * *

**!WARNING!**

My editor almost died twice while reading this chapter. If you attempt to read this chapter too, then be sure to have emergency personal on stand-by to resuscitate you.

Read at your own risk.

* * *

Omote managed to wound Carl Reinfeldt and was going to kill him to avenge what he had done to Kokoa years before. However, Carl's subordinate, William, distracted her by damaging the barrier long enough for some of his men to rescue him and get out of range of her arrows before she could react to them. Upon reaching the trucks, an absolutely enraged Carl summoned a number of metallic Golems that walked up to and started pounding away on the barrier in an effort to destroy it. Omote was able to neutralize one of the Golems, but there were just too many of them and the barrier was about to break. She would not be able to neutralize another one of them before it shattered. Gin shows up running out of the house while at the same time the kids just barely manage to get themselves out of immediate danger. Takeshi is still fighting for his life while Fubuki, Setsura, and Yukiko are trying to figure out a way to beat the Kappas that were still hiding in the water while saving enough energy to deal with the other men waiting for them back on the beach. While all of that was happening however, two young girls walk towards Carl Reinfeldt's Force from behind them.

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Two Mystery Girls**

**Carl Forces**

**March 7, 2017**

"Looks like the big man got rejected guys," Shun laughingly said.

"Yeah I would consider that a no too, big bro, hehehe," Shou agreed.

"Maybe we could go down there and comfort the poor woman," Saburou said. "I'm sure she could use a nice warm shoulder to cry on right now you know."

"Knock it off you three perverted degenerates! Just do your own jobs before the boss decides to really give it to you guys."

Their squad commander had walked up to his three troublemakers and was not pleased about their lack of seriousness.

"Oh lighten up sergeant," Shun told him. "It's not like he's going to kill us or anything. He's not like that nutty Casanova guy."

"No kidding big bro," Shou stated. "I heard that his mind was so messed up after the Floating Garden Battle that he'll kill his own guys if they piss him off."

"Yeah, that's why he can only get a few good guys to follow him," Saburou added. "That is one guy that I never want to work under."

"Alright you three," the sergeant interrupted. "Just watch our backs and let me know if you see anybody behind us."

"Hey sergeant," Saburou said.

"What is it?"

"I see somebody behind us; two of them."

"_You idiot!"_ he yelled at him. _"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"_

"I didn't want to interrupt you. It's rude you know," Saburou teased.

Popping one blood vessel after another, the sergeant resisted the urge to strangle the three degenerates of his squad 8 and walked away. He then called his own two brothers over and the three of them started walking towards the two individuals walking toward them. The bigger one seemed to be carrying a long, round wooden case that was slung over her shoulder. When they got close to them, the sergeant called out to the two.

"What the hell are you two doing here? State your businesses."

"Ara ara, I wasn't expecting to be greeted in such a rude manner as this. What do you think Nariko?"

"…I don't like him," Nariko answers and eats the last the last of her ice cream cone.

"_I don't care if you two bitches like me or not! Get the hell out of here!"_

"Ara, you really shouldn't have insulted us by comparing us to filthy dogs."

"…Should we kill them now, Onee-sama?"

"Oh yes, let's."

Amaya kicked the bottom of her container, grabbed the katana that flew out of it…

SWISH!

…Took the sergeant's head clean off in one swipe…

SLASH!

…And slashed across one of his brother's belly, spilling his guts out.

CRACKLE! BOOM!

Nariko punched the last of his brothers in the chest and sent him flying back into the side of one of the trucks.

"_What the hell?"_

"_Look at what they did to our sergeant!"_

"_Let's get them 8__th__ Squad!"_

The other three trios that made up 8th Squad attacked the two girls.

"_Who the hell are you two bitches?"_ one of them shouted.

SLASH!

GUAH!

"We're Akiyama Amaya and Nariko, and we're the Aono family's maids…!"

* * *

**A small Wooden Cottage deep in the Woods, somewhere in Japan**

**Two Years Ago**

**January 12, 2015**

Amaya quietly entered the room through the open doorway and knelt down behind an elderly man who was reading an old scroll. He had long grey hair down to his shoulder blades with sharp dark eyes and a rough, worn face that had obviously been through a lot, yet it did not have a single scar on it. She was wearing light purple kimono with dark purple trimming, while he was wearing a grey robe with brown trimming.

"Master Daichi, we'll both be leaving in the morning," Amaya stated.

He stopped reading, but did not put the scroll down when Amaya knelt down behind him, closed his eyes that he usually kept closed in any event, and then spoke with a rough voice.

"…So you two are really going to take the job from those lowly troublemakers?" he asks while keeping his eyes closed.

Daichi had raised and trained both of them all by himself in their family's arts ever since their mother (who was also trained by him) was killed 12 years ago. Now, Amaya was 16 and Nariko was 15, and they were both well trained and highly skilled with a perfect record of successful missions.

"Yes, we are, master. You've taken care of and trained the two of us well over these last 12 years, and for that we are extremely and eternally grateful."

Amaya bowed her head deeply to him.

"But now we need to continue making our own way in the world and follow in the footsteps of our ancestors. This will be our first really big job where we will really be able to make our mark as professional assassins."

"And to do that you are willing to take a job from someone connected with those trouble-making Fairy Tale renegades? I do not care how much money they are offering you two. Nothing good can come from dealing with those despicable and honorless terrorists."

"We do not care about their politics, master."

"…No, you don't. You only care about making your mark and gaining prestige and recognition in the underworld of assassins. Whoever your target is must be very important and well known."

"He is, master, very important."

"I'm not going to ask who it is since telling me would go against our code of conduct. Nor can I keep you from going since I had already told you that I would not interfere with any of your missions in any event."

"Even if that was not the case, master, backing out now after the job has already been accepted would also go against our code."

"Then the only thing left for me to do is to remind you that whatever happens, above all else…"

The old man cracked his eyes open just a little.

"…Just come back home, the both of you."

He closed them again.

"Thank you, master."

Amaya bowed her head again, got up, and walked to the doorway. As she reaches it, she stops and stares straight ahead as she speaks one last time.

"We shall both come back without fail, grandfather."

Amaya slid the paper door shut and walked to her sister who was sitting on the front porch, wearing her yellow and white kimono.

"I told him."

"…I overheard."

"Come on, we should ready ourselves."

"…I suppose."

The two of them both walk to their room to prepare for their next job.

"Do you agree with grandfather?" Amaya asked while they changed their clothes.

"…It doesn't matter what I think. You already accepted the job and that's all that matters. You lead and I follow. That's how we've always done it."

Amaya sighed.

"I guess that you're right. I know that I've been pushing us a lot lately and have been obsessed with making our big mark as assassins even more so recently then before. We're already known for never letting a target escape us no matter the situation, but now we need a really high-profile target to further our goals. You remember why I've been doing all this, right, Nariko?"

"…Yes, I do. However else I may feel about it, I still feel the same way you do about it and will do whatever is required of me to make it happen, just as you would."

"Thank you, Nariko."

"…Who are we supposed to kill this time anyway?"

"It's the guy that some call the _Dark King_, Aono Tsukune."

* * *

**The Aono Estate, Hong Kong**

**Three Days Later**

**January 15, 2015**

Amaya and Nariko were watching the Aono household from their hiding spot in some bushes in the woods to observe and size up everyone there. They had observed a large number of kids in the past 24 hours that they had been watching the house, but only two adults, both women. One had shoulder length purple hair and was always sucking on a candy while the other had long blue hair and was always with what looked like a newborn baby.

"Looks like our target is not home right now Nariko," Amaya states as she looks through her binos.

"…"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"…Breasts… …I hate her."

"Huh…?"

Amaya stares at her sister with a very confused look on her face as Nariko continues to watch the two women through her pair of binos and rubs her chest with her left hand.

"…That blue haired woman has the breasts that I always wanted... …They're even bigger than yours."

"Ara ara, if you had breasts like those on your small frame, then you'd never be able to walk upright ever again. Unless you put one of them on your chest and the other on your back to help balance yourself out. But I think that you'd look pretty silly like that. Not to mention how much they would sag like that."

Nariko looked at her sister with a very menacing atmosphere around her. Sensing that a change in subject would be a good idea, Amaya looked through her binos again.

"I-I guess we've watched them long enough Nariko. Let's put Plan B into action."

The two girls take all of their clothes off, put them into sealed plastic bags and bury them under the bush. They then transform into cats and start trotting down towards the house.

As they get close to the house, they take careful note of it and all of the surrounding grounds. They had already studied the entire area both today and yesterday. They had already scouted out the area up close in their cat forms during the night, but now they could do it a little better since it was in the daylight now. They were plotting escape routes for themselves for later when they would have to make a very speedy exit and escape after they complete their mission. Their plan was to infiltrate the house by posing as stray cats, wait around for Tsukune to come back, kill him quietly when there is no one else around, and then get out of there fast. Until then, they were going to stick to their strict rule of "no human talking while in cat form."

"_Kitties!"_ a young girl excitedly shouted.

They look up and see a little girl with long pink hair running right to them. It was 5-year old Akane. She picked both of them up and cradled them in her arms.

_So far, so good, this is almost too easy,_ Amaya thought. _We've never had to deal with kids before, but this one seems to be harmless enough. How hard can this be?_

"Huh?"

"What did you say?"

Akane turns around and Amaya and Nariko sees two blue haired girls that looked like exactly like each other running over to them. It was 6-year old Nemu and Yume.

"Little kitty cats!" shouts Nemu.

"Let me pet them!" Yume asks.

"No, I found them!"

The twins both reach for the cats and the three of them immediately started fighting over the cats that were now both being seriously stretched out as the twins and Akane were now using the cats in a "tug of war."

NYYYAAAAAH! NYYYAAAAAH!

_What the hell? Are they trying to kill us?_ Amaya thought.

_...This is incredibly painful,_ Nariko thought.

Akane couldn't hold onto them and both Nemu and Yume fell back and their butts hit the ground with each of them holding a small cat.

"_So _cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute_!"_

"_I'm never going to let you go!"_

The twins scream as they both start to lovingly crush the small cats in their arms.

_What is wrong these kids?_

…_I wasn't expecting to get tortured here!_

"What's going on here?"

The twins turn around to see 5-year old Shino walking towards them. Seeing what was going on, Shino told both of them to hand the cats over before they killed them. Both Nemu and Yume refused, spread their wings, and flew up and away with the cats in their arms. Looking down at a whole lot of air in front of them, both Amaya and Nariko hold on for dear life and start freaking out.

_What the hell are these kids?_

_...I do not like being up this high!_

The twins land on the beach and immediately attract some more attention.

"Hey Onee-sans," 4-year old Kouta says as he waves and runs over to them. "…Did you come to play with us?"

"Hey little brother," Nemu said.

"Hey little cutie, look at what we have."

"_Kitties!"_ he shouted.

The twins and Kouta all gently pet the cats for a minute and both Amaya and Nariko calm down a little.

"What's going on over here?"

Then the almost 8-year old triplets showed up and saw what the twins had. Sensing danger, Amaya jumped out of Nemu's arms and not wanting to be left alone with all of those kids, Nariko quickly followed, both running just as fast as their paws could take them. After they leave the beach, they both stop running and try to catch their breaths.

"…Exactly, what kind of a monster has monsters like these for kids, Nee-sama?"

"I have no idea. They never told me what kind of a monster he was."

"…He must be a monster among monsters to have such terrifying children like these!" Nariko stated.

"He must be a super big, mean, and powerful monster. Maybe he is actually a giant dragon in human form," Amaya guessed.

Noticing that there was something wrong with her tail, Nariko looks back and sees that it had been frozen solid.

NYAAAH!

"…_No ordinary person could possibly have kids like these!"_

A few minutes later, Amaya and Nariko are hiding under some bushes waiting for the kids to pass by.

"Why in the world did you do that Yukiko?" Yume asked her. "Why would you try to freeze the poor little kitties?"

"It's not my fault!" she answered. "Grandma always told us that we're supposed to freeze the things that we love."

"You Yuki'Onna sure are weird," Nemu stated.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Yukiko angrily replied.

After they were gone, the two cats slowly step out from under the bush.

"Phew, that was close."

"…Nee-sama… …I am seriously having some second thoughts about this mission."

"Quit complaining and come on. Not all of these kids can possibly be all _that_ bad."

They sneak back to the house, being careful not to run into any of the kids that they had already met. They walk around the house until they hear some other kids through the open window of the room that they were playing inside and peek into the room. Inside they find 3-year old Hinata, 2-year old Sousuke, and 19-month old Akihito.

"_This is perfect," Amaya_ whispered._ "These kids are couldn't hurt a fly."_

"…I hope that you're right," Nariko skeptically replied.

They both jump into the room and meow at the kids.

"_Kitties!"_ an excited Hinata yelled. "Come here kitties, come here."

They walk over to her and start purring and acting cute.

"Awww… You're so cute. Look little brothers."

Sousuke started petting Amaya and everything was looking good for the two of them. Then Nariko started rubbing against Akihito who grabbed, held her tight, and then…

NYYYAAAAAH!

…He bit her.

"_Akihito no!"_ yelled Hinata._ "You're not supposed to bite them either! What is it with you putting things into your mouth and biting them?"_

Hinata quickly freed Nariko from Akihito's grip and she shot out of that room like a bullet. Amaya chased after her but could not find her anywhere.

"_Nariko, where are you?"_ Amaya yelled in a hushed voice. _"Come on out before somebody hears us!"_

"…_You were not right big sister."_

Not sure where her voice was coming from, Amaya looks all around her but still sees nothing.

"_Where are you?"_

"…_Where none of those little monsters can catch me."_

Amaya hears Nariko's voice coming from above her, looks up, and sees her upside down with her claws firmly dug into the hallway ceiling.

"_What are you doing? Get down here before somebody sees you!"_

"…_Not until you say that we can leave this hellhole! I've had it! I want to go home, now!"_

"_We can't do that! We still have a job to do!"_

"…_No job is worth all of this!"_

"_You're just saying that because you got bit by that kid."_

"…_And you're saying that because you didn't get bit! That kid is a Vampire!"_

"_A vampire?" _she asked in surprise._ "Are you sure about that?"_

"…_As sure as the two holes I have in my ass!"_

"Well, what do we have here?" Naoya says as he walks down the hallway towards them.

"_Get down now before you blow our cover!"_

"…_Hell no!" _she replied._ "I'm staying up here where it's safe!"_

6-Year old Naoya walked up to the cats with 23-month old Orihime riding on his shoulders.

"Look Orihime, kitty cats. Although… I never saw a cat that could stick to the ceiling like that before."

_Nariko you baka!_ Amaya thought. _You're going to blow our cover!_

"Hey Onee-sans, the kitties are over here!" Kouta yelled from the other end of the hallway.

Nemu and Yume quickly appear, see them, and run towards them.

_Not these two again! Nariko, move over!_

Not wanting to go flying or getting loved to death again, Amaya jumped up and firmly planted her claws into the ceiling right next to her sister.

_Phew! At least they can't reach us up here._

Just as they start to relax, they both feel some vibrations coming from the ceiling and getting stronger.

"Nemu, Yume, you know that you're not allowed to climb on the walls and ceiling!" Naoya yells.

Amaya and Nariko both look at each other and then between their legs to see the twins also on the ceiling and quickly coming right to them.

"Kitties!" yelled Nemu.

"Come here kitties!"

NYYYAAAAAH! NYYYAAAAAH!

Amaya and Nariko both scream and start running away from them with both the twins' right behind them, with all of them are still on the ceiling.

"So what are you and Ko-san going to name him, Tsubasa?"

7-Year old Takeshi walks into the house from outside with Tsubasa on his shoulder. He took her out for a walk since she wanted some fresh air and is expecting her and Ko-san's first child together.

"Well, if it's a boy we were thinking of naming him Sora, but if it's a girl, then…"

"NYAAAH! NYAAAH!

Takeshi and Tsubasa stop in their tracks and watch as a pair of cats runs past them on the ceiling.

"Kitties!" called Nemu.

"Come back Kitties!"

They watch as both Nemu and Yume run after them, also on the ceiling.

"…"

"Now, I've seen everything," Tsubasa stated in disbelief.

"…_I was wrong big sister!" _Nariko yelled._ "…These aren't monsters, they're demons! This Tsukune must be the devil himself!"_

"_Whatever he is, we still have a job to do!"_

"Little sister, head them off!" Nemu yells.

"Do it Kuramori!" Yume shouts.

Looking ahead, they now see a third girl on ceiling coming right at them, only this one was right in front of them!

"Kitties!" a charging Kuramori calls out.

"_Crap!"_

"…Not good…"

The cats split up, run to either side of the new girl, and down the walls until they reach the floor and keep running with all their might.

"Nariko, I'm seriously reconsidering this job."

"...About time, _this place is hell!"_

A minute later...

"Why's it so noisy out here? I just put little Tsuki down for his nap and I don't want him to get woken up again."

"It's probably your little angelic hell raisers again."

…They see the two adult women that they had seen before in front of them and they both jump up right into their arms, hoping that they would protect them from the devil children.

"What in the world?" Kurumu said, surprised.

"They're called cats," Mizore informed.

"I know what they're called, sis," Kurumu replied, annoyed. "But where did they come from? They look like they're scared out of their minds."

"Here kitties!" called Nemu.

"Where are you kitties?"

Hearing the twins voices again nearby and realizing that the others were probably not very far behind them; they both freak out and sink their claws into Kurumu and Mizore. After asking and figuring out everything that had happened, the now seriously pissed women take the anger out on their swarming kids. They scold their kids and give them a lecture on everything that they did wrong, especially Kurumu's girls for destroying the ceiling, again.

After everything was sorted out, Kurumu and Mizore took the cats and put them into Mizore's room to keep them safe until they figured out what to do with them. After which, Kurumu took some of the kids that were not grounded shopping while Mizore dressed the two wounds on one of the cat's butt. Later on, Kurumu came back from shopping with all of the kids accounted for and checked in on Mizore and the cats with Naoya.

"How's everything going Mizore?" Kurumu asked after she walked into her bedroom.

"Okay, I guess," Mizore answered. "I treated the smaller cat's injury as best as I could, even though it took a lot longer then I had expected."

Kurumu looked it over.

"You did a good job, sis," Kurumu commented. "Now we'll just have to wait until the others come back to decide on what to do about them."

"Speaking of which, Fong-Fong called while all of you were out. He said that they should be coming back sometime tomorrow."

"Really?" she asked. "That's good to hear. We'll decide where they should sleep later. For now, Naoya has something for them."

He stepped forward, bag in hand.

"I thought that after the day that they just had that they might like to have a treat," he says as he pulls a small bag out of a shopping bag. "I think that they will like it. They're treats with real catnip in them."

He put a couple treats in front of each of them and then he put the bag on a dresser and everyone left the room.

"…Nee-sama, what's catnip…?"

"I don't know. Let's try it out."

They both slowly eat one of their treats… and then inhale the other.

"These are unbelievably good!"

"…I've never eaten anything this good before in my life!"

"I want more! Where's the bag?"

Remembering where they put the bag, Amaya jumped up on the dresser, knocked the bag down to the floor, jumped back down…

SLASH!

…And Nariko slashed the bag open wide and they both started pigging out.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Both Amaya and Nariko are near each other, lying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. They have the cat treats scattered all over the floor around them. Nariko begins to stare at her hand.

"… … Nee-sama… …"

"…Yeah… …Nariko…?"

"… …My paw has five fingers… …"

"…Silly… …Our paws have only four fingers on them… …It's our human forms that have five fingers…"

"… …Then maybe I transformed back… …"

"…Maybe you did… …Hey… …I have five fingers too… …Cool…"

"… …Hey… … Nee-sama… …"

"…Yeah…?"

"… …This is heaven… …"

"…Yeah…"

With both of them all hopped up on catnip, they did not even notice the door open.

"This is new," Takeshi says as he stares at the two naked cat girls with their ears and tails out as they lay on the floor.

He then stuck his head out of the doorway.

"Hey moms, did you guys get me a late birthday present? If not, I know what I want."

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

"…Ugh… My head hurts."

Amaya opens her blurry eyes and looks around. Her head feels heavy and is spinning like a top. As her eyesight and mind begins to clear up, she sees her sister next to her, still unconscious. Looking around some more she sees that they are in a different room then before. It looked like some kind of dungeon and what's more, their entire bodies were firmly tied up and they were hanging from the ropes mid-air several feet off of the ground. They were both in their human forms and both still naked.

"Nariko, can you hear me?"

"…"

"Nariko, wake up! We need to get out of here!"

"…"

"Damn it, Nariko, this is no time to be sleeping in! Our cover's been blown and we need to get out of here before it's too late! "

"That boat already sailed you two sneaky felines."

Focusing on where the voice was coming from, Amaya makes out a shape. Seconds later she recognizes her as the blue haired, big-breasted woman. She was alone.

"It's about time one of you woke up. I could've been spending all this time watching my adorable baby boy sleep in his cradle. But no, I had to stay here and babysit a pair of pesky cats."

"Screw you! You'll never get us to talk, never!"

"We'll see about that."

Kurumu looked her in the eye.

"_Mugen no umi!"_

Amaya suddenly found herself in the middle of the ocean and unable to stay afloat. She completely freaks out as she starts slowly sinking and drowning in the dreaded water. Just when she could not take anymore, she was back in the dungeon and able to breathe again. She gasps for air.

"Ready to talk yet?" asked Kurumu.

"I thought all of you saw yourselves as the good guys," she tried to say with a strained voice, "Aren't good guys supposed to be against torture?"

"Make no mistake you dirty cat, when it comes to the safety and security of our family, especially our kids, _we will do whatever it takes to protect them_. If my family's lives and happiness can be maintained by making assassins like you a little uncomfortable, then I sure as hell will not be losing any sleep over it. I'll leave those naive notions to the idealists that don't have families to protect. So start talking."

"Go to hell!"

"_Mugen no umi!"_

A minute later, Amaya coughs and gasps for air again as she is released from the illusion.

"I still think that I should just freeze them and be done with it."

"Not just yet, Mizore. I want to know who it was that sent them here and why."

Amaya looks and sees that the second woman had come down too and was talking to the first.

"It'll be fine Kurumu. I'll just use up eight of their nine lives."

"But what if they already used some of them?"

"Then we'll have a couple of cat-cicles."

"…I don't want to become a cat-cicle."

Amaya looks at her sister and sees that she's awake.

"Nariko, how are you feeling?"

"…A little exposed, Nee-sama. I feel a draft."

"I can help you with that," Mizore offered.

"No, sis, we need them alive, remember?"

"…Just tell them what they want to know, Nee-sama. I just want to go home."

"I can't do that! It would go against our code! Just because they haven't paid us yet doesn't mean that we have to abandon our principles!"

"…They didn't pay us in advance?"

"Well, no, they didn't. They said that we would get paid after the mission was completed."

"…_You baka!"_ she angrily yelled at her. "Then the code does not apply! It does say however, that we're always supposed to get paid in advance! If I could do it right now I would kick you."

"If you two are done arguing, we would still like some answers," Kurumu told them.

"Even so…" Amaya began to say.

"How about this then," Mizore interrupted. "If you don't tell us everything that we want to know, I'll bring the kids down here."

"_Noooooooooooo!"_

"…_Anything but that!"_

After that threat, Kurumu and Mizore had absolutely no trouble getting all of the answers that they wanted. After they learned what kind of ayashi they were, Kurumu and Mizore talked by themselves for a few minutes and when they came back they offered them a deal. They would spare both of their lives, in exchange for swearing their complete loyalty to the Aono family. Otherwise Kurumu would create and subject them to an endless "Kid and Kitty" illusion just for the two of them for the rest of their lives. After exchanging very nervous looks with each other, they agreed to the deal. Mizore then threw a pair of _Ice Kunai_ to cut the ropes holding them up.

THUD! THUD!

They both fall to the ground and Mizore walks over and cuts the rest of their ropes.

"You could've cut our ropes first, you know."

"And I can still turn you both into cat-cicles, you know."

"…Please don't."

Kurumu and Mizore start to leave…

_I suppose it wouldn't be all that bad,_ Amaya thought. _If this Tsukune is as powerful as we think he is, then we always have the option of doing what our ancestors have done in our places in the past._

…And then they both turn around.

"We'll get the two of you something to wear for now. We don't want our boys getting any more ideas about you two. And one last thing…"

Kurumu looked at both of them with a deadly serious expression and surrounded by a very menacing aura.

"I know that your species likes to seduce their masters and all, but if you lay even a single paw on _our_ Tsukune…"

Kurumu trailed off with a big, sinister smile on her face to let their imaginations fill in the rest, and left.

"Touch Tsukune and I'll kill you both," Mizore plainly stated before she also left.

"Damn those old legends!"

"…How inconvenient."

* * *

**The Aono Mansion**

**The Next Day**

**January 16, 2015**

Tsukune and the others arrive back home and Tsukune walks in ahead of everyone else, wanting to see his newest son again. However, as soon as he walks in the door…

"Welcome home master!"

…He is greeted by both Amaya and Nariko dressed in French maid outfits that Fong-Fong gave to Kurumu for them to wear with their cat ears and tails out.

"_When the hell did we get cat maids?"_

* * *

**Behind Carl's Forces**

**March 7, 2017**

"…_And nobody but nobody calls us bitches!"*_ Amaya yells as she knocks her opponent back with her sword and pops out her cat ears and tail.

"_What the hell? They're Nekomatas?"_

"Actually, we're Bakeneko Nekoshou! _And you're all dead!"_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Since the word "bitch"** actually refers to a female dog, they see it as being grouped with dirty dogs and so take it as a very serious and personal insult.

* * *

**Monster Dictionary: Bakeneko** – Literally translated it means "Monster Cat." They are a type of Werecat from Japanese legend and folklore. They are known by other names as well, including Nekomata. While they can change from human to cat form at will, they can also transform part-way and have certain parts of their bodies in either human or cat form. While some have been known to have eaten people in their sleep and sometimes took their places (through their ability to shape-shift into others), not all Bakeneko are bad; in some stories they are faithful and good-hearted to their owners.

Some legends include:

A story tells of a poor old couple who kept a small cat. Since they were unable to bear children, they came to treat the cat as their child. After the old man fell sick, a mysterious woman appeared on their doorstep, claiming to be the cat and swearing she would repay their kindness. She brought the couple much wealth; in some versions they were happy just to have a daughter. One of her admirers happened to see her in her true form so she pleaded that he not tell anyone. A few weeks later he broke his promise telling a fisherman and passengers on a ship what he'd seen. A vicious storm arose and the woman appeared in the clouds overhead. She then grew into a large cat and killed him.

Another story tells about a Bakeneko named Tama whose owner was a very poor priest who lived in a rundown temple in Setagaya, west of Tokyo. The priest would tell Tama, "I'm keeping you in spite of my poverty, so couldn't you do something for this temple?" One day the daimio of the Hikone district, Ii Naotaka, was standing under a tree to avoid the rain. Naotaka became aware of a cat beckoning him to a temple gate. As he began to walk the tree was struck by lightning. Afterwards, Naotaka became friends with the temple priest, and donated lots of money to have the run-down temple rebuilt. When Tama died, the priest built a grave for the cat; eventually, a shrine was built within the temple grounds dedicated to the "beckoning cat". Gotokuji temple still stands today; the nearby Gōtokuji Station on the Odakyu Line was named after it.

The **Nekoshou** (猫魈 Nekoshō) are a special sub-species of Nekomata and are the strongest among their types. Nekoshou are a high-level youkai species that specialize in using their _ki_. Due to their powers and abilities, they were sought after by many for their own uses. As a result, their numbers were never great since they typically choose death over enslavement and are now on the brink of extinction.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	24. Chapter 24: Wind vs Wind

Happy Thanksgiving everyone and enjoy your turkeys.

* * *

Just in case anybody was wondering, a squad typically has about 10 or 12 individuals in it for each squad. These squads all have 12 members each.

* * *

Amaya and Nariko, the Aono's family's maids, return from their vacation to find the house under attack. After a short exchange of heated words with some of Carl's men, they kill a few of them and expand the battle. At the same time, Omote quickly fills Gin in after he arrives and tries to think of something while watching the cracks in the barrier steadily get bigger and bigger. Takeshi is still fighting the Trolls that attacked him with everything that he had, Naoya and Orihime split up to get everyone back to the house, and Fubuki, Setsura, and Yukiko are still trying to find a way to beat the Kappas that are still hiding in the water while conserving enough energy to deal with the others waiting for them back on the beach.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Wind vs. Wind**

**Just offshore from the Beach**

**March 7, 2017**

"That's the plan. Are you two ready for it?" Fubuki asked her sisters.

"Are you sure that it's going to work?" Setsura asks.

"What other choice do we have?" Fubuki told her. "I know that it's not perfect, but nothing right now is perfect in case you haven't noticed. I think that it's the best plan that we can do right now. Or do you have a better plan?"

"I guess you have a point," Setsura sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

"Are you ready, Yukiko?" Fubuki asked her.

"Yes and I hope this works, Nee-chan."

"Alright you two, let's go!"

Setsura started freezing a path back towards shore again, followed closely by Yukiko with Fubuki bringing up the rear. They get to about 10 yards from their first ice path when the ice started rocking violently underneath them and suddenly broke apart. The Kappas had changed tactics and attacked the ice instead to get the girls back in the water. It worked.

The girls all lost their footings and fell back into the sea. Feeling the Kappas grab them again, they all went to Plan B and froze them solid. They then froze lines out to freeze the others, but half of them got away. Seeing that the rest were keeping their distance, the three girls swim back up to the surface, freeze themselves a life raft, climb onto it, and all three of them catch their collective breaths.

"Let's not do that again," Setsura states as she gasps for air.

"…Think that they'll come back?" Yukiko asks.

"Maybe," Fubuki answers. "We'll just have to be on our guard in case they do. Fortunately we were able to conserve most of our power and didn't have to use any of our special techniques. Right now our main concern should be the other bunch on the beach.

After another minute of catching their breaths, the triplets get up, freeze a path back to their first one, and walk back towards the beach. As they get close, the men on the shore transform into their true forms…

"Nagasssss,* attack!" one of them yelled.

…And start slithering towards them to attack in their full snake forms.

"_Now we can go all out!"_ Fubuki shouted. _"Now it's time for us to start our combo formation!"_

"_Hikami Kiri!"*_

A thick fog rose up from the water and swallowed everything and everyone up. The Nagas nonetheless kept charging forward.

"_Aisusupaiku!*"_ shouted Setsura.

AAAH!

"My tail!" one of the Nagas shouted.

"_What'sssss going on?"_ another yelled.

The Nagas stop as they all get caught on the 3-inch ice spikes. They were not doing a lot of damage to them since they were not penetrating very deep into their tough hides, but essentially slithering against a rug of angled pins was still very slow and extremely painful.

SLASH!

GWUAH!

STAB! STAB!

GYAHHH!

Unable to see anything through the cold mist, the Nagas could only hear what was going on around them. They listen and feel the ground very closely for any telltale footsteps.

"Okay, Yukiko!" Fubuki shouts.

They hear to their right.

"Go for it!" Setsura shouts.

They hear from their left.

"_Hikami Sakura!"* _Yukiko shouted.

Through the mist the Nagas are hit by small shards of ice that that caused a little damage to them, but a lot of pain and confusion. They then started feeling really cold and noticed that they were slowly freezing solid.

"_Everybody ssssscatter!" one of them yelled._

The Nagas scattered in all directions as fast as they could and finally made it out of the mist.

SLASH!

GWAAAH!

STAB! STAB!

BLUAH!

Fubuki got another one as did Setsura with her _Ice Clone._

"Take this!" Yukiko yelled.

Small shards of ice float up from the water and surround Yukiko and...

"_Hikami Sakura!"_

…They all fly towards and repeatedly pelt the Nagas. Again, they did not cause much damage to their tough hides, but they were incredibly painful and provided a good distraction for Fubuki and Setsura to cut them down to size.

SHATTER!

SHATTER! SHATTER!

Both Fubuki's and Setsura's weapons along with her _Ice Clone_ shatter as the Nagas start their counter-attack now that they can actually see their prey. Both of the girls fall back to the water while Yukiko covers them with another volley of her _Hikami Sakura._

"_Hikami no Ha!"*_

Fubuki sticks her hand into the water and forms another _Hikami no Ha _over her right arm and leaps back into the fight while Setsura forms her _Ice Clone_ again and they both hold their hands over the water and call out as one.

"_Hikami Naginata!"*_

They freeze the water and up from the ice their _Hikami Naginatas_ emerge. They both grab them and jump back into the fight with Fubuki as they all fight together for their very lives.

* * *

**The nearby Woods**

"_Fly for it Tsubasa!"_ Takeshi yelled to her.

Reluctantly, knowing that she would only get in the way at this point, she quickly flew away. Just as fast as her already tired wings could take her.

He had killed eight of the 12 Trolls that had attacked him, but the ones that were left were obviously the toughest ones and a lot harder to kill. Not only was his stamina worn dangerously thin, but So-chan was almost completely exhausted. Tsubasa stayed transformed as long as she could, but it was just too much for her.

_This sucks!_ Takeshi thought while trying to catch his breath from behind a tree with So-chan clinging onto his left shoulder. _I'm so used to the short, all-out battles that I have with mom that I didn't pace myself and now I'm paying for it!_

He peeked around the tree to see how far the Trolls were. Not seeing or hearing anything, he pulls himself back into his hiding place.

_They must be hiding out there just waiting for me to make a break for it and get me then. After all this is over, I'm going to have to do some more endurance training. I did a lot of damage to them early on, but now my whole body's aching from my overdoing it at the beginning. Poor So-chan is no better off than me right now. It's taking everything that he has just to hang onto me. He can't even transform anymore. There's only four of them left, but right now, we couldn't even take one of them down in a one-on-one much less a four-on-one. We have to somehow get away from here and catch our breaths somewhere. Just as long as we can keep them tied up here looking for us and not going after any of my brothers and sisters, then all we have to do is to catch our breaths and we'll be able to finish them off later._

Takeshi started to crawl through some bushes when he heard something. There was something rustling in the bushes not far from him. He froze. He breathed as slowly and quietly as he could, listened, and tried to sense for their youki. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear anything more and nor could he sense their youki. Since ayashi such as Trolls just use brute strength to begin with, they do not have a very big youki signature to begin with and Takeshi was not very good at sensing youki anyway. The training that his mother had been giving him had almost entirely consisted of going all-out to completely and utterly crush his opponents as fast as he could, not actually looking for them.

He very slowly starts crawling away again, being careful not to make any noise or move too much. He did not want to draw any attention to himself at all. He manages to get a short distance away when he hears another noise.

"Over here, I found him!"

_Found me…? What's he talking about?_ Takeshi thought, confused. _He's way over there. How could he have found me? Is he seeing things?_

"Let me go! Let me go and I'll put you all in your places!"

"Then why would I let you go you brat?"

Takeshi peeked through the leaves and saw one of the Trolls holding someone up by their leg upside-down. He recognized her and reflexively yelled out.

"_Orihime!" _he yelled.

* * *

**Behind the House**

**A Few Minutes Ago**

Having been told to get everyone back to the house, Naoya and Orihime ran to the back of the house to plan out their next move.

"Do we know where everyone is, Onii-chan?" Orihime asked.

"Fubuki and the others should be chilling at the beach and Takeshi is probably taking a nap in the woods somewhere and facing a lot of enemy troops on his own."

"So Takeshi Onii-san probably has more bad guys then Fubuki Onee-san and the others?"

"Most likely, yes. So I'll go get Takeshi while you-"

Naoya stops talking as he sees Orihime running towards the woods.

"_Orihime, what are you doing?"_ Naoya yells after her.

"I'm going where I can find more bad guys to beat up. You go to the beach Onii-chan!"

"No Orihime, you're supposed to-"

Naoya stops mid-sentence as he realizes that it is useless. Her mind was made up and there was no stopping her now.

_Just be careful, little sister,_ he thought.

Naoya then turned around and started running toward the beach to get the triplets.

* * *

**Carl's Forces by their Trucks**

"Looks like the barrier's about to break boss," William said.

William watches the battle at the house taking place through his binos as Hajna finishes bandaging Carl's wounds.

"Naturally," Carl confidently states and then stands back up. "They are _my_ guardian Golems. So like me they have to be perfect."

"Well one of your 'perfect guardians' just went down for the count boss, hahaha."

"_What?"_ Carl yelled and looked down towards the battle.

"That bitch! I will _really_ have to punish her after this!"

"Wait," Hajna said. "I sense something going on in the house."

"Then check it out with your special ability babe," William told her.

She took a deep breath and cleared her mind.

"_Enemy Zero!"_

Hajna used her clan's special ability to determine what exactly was going on in the house.

"I sense two Vampires, three Witches, four Succubi, an Incubi, a Werewolf, and… there's another one that I'm not sure about."

"Except for the mutt, that sounds a lot like the rest of the Aono's that were at the mall."

"No, that sounds _exactly_ like the rest of them," Carl angrily stated. "Those damn cats failed me! That dog must be the one that pals around with Aono's sometimes. I received a report that he was in the city, but I didn't think that he would become a factor in this operation. I will have to remember about this for future reference. What about the last one Hajna? I thought that you had already perfected your ability."

"I did, but this one is very odd. I sense that he is a Witch, but I also sense that he is a Vampire."

"Maybe he's just a Vampire that had Witch for lunch," William suggested.

"I don't think so…" Hajna replied. "I think that- Wait! _There's something going on behind us!"_

KAUNK!

Everyone is alerted and turns around when a body loudly slams into the side of one of the trucks.

"What's going on back there?" Carl asked.

"There's a pair of girls giving Squad 8 some trouble behind us, boss. They look like Nekomatas," William said.

"_How could I have missed them?"_ Hajna yelled. _"Those aren't ordinary Nekomatas, they're Nekoshou!"_

* * *

**Behind Carl's Forces**

CLANG!

Amaya used her sword to block the blade end of the kusarigama* that one of her opponents threw at her.

RATTLE!

He pulled it back to him with the chain connected to it.

"You're good," Shun stated. "Now I'm really starting to like you!"

He and the others shed their human disguises and revealed their true forms. They were all Kamaitachi.*

"Come on little brothers!" Shun shouts and then the three of them creates gusts of wind and rides them up overhead."

"Kamaitachi huh, this is going to be interesting," Amaya said and liked her lips.

"…I wasn't expecting them to be lousy 'wind weasels…" Nariko stated.

"_Take this you two bitches!"_ someone yelled.

Both Amaya and Nariko were then each attacked by a single Kamaitachi riding their wind with their kusarigamas ready and ready to cut.

DING!

Amaya had blocked his weapon when he threw it at her…

WHOOSH!

…Jumped up, speedily spun around to gather momentum…

SLASH!

GWAUH!

…And cut deep across his chest.

GHAAAH!

The other one gasped for air after he got in too close to Nariko who just simply grabbed him by his weapon and throat, threw him up into the air…

"_Ikazuchiken!"*_

CRACKLE! BOOM!

OMPH!

…And sent him flying with a single punch.

Overhead, three of the Kamaitachi watch and wait for the right moment to attack.

"Ready guys?" an anxious Shun asked his brothers.

"You know us big bro!" Shou answered.

"We're always ready for the ladies!" Saburou finished.

"And these are good looking ones at that," Shun replied and licked his lips. "Let's do our thing guys!"

The three of them dive down towards Amaya and Nariko, side-by-side.

"Now!" yelled Shun.

"_Kaze satto kiru!"*_

All three of them swing their kusarigamas at the girls and create many white crescent blades of wind that fly towards them. Sensing danger from above, they both look up and see the blades of wind coming right at them. Amaya then jumps up.

"_Kaze Suraisā!"*_

Amaya swings her katana at them and creates one massive blade of wind that plows through half of the blades the three brothers created and…

"_Look out guys!"_ Shou warned his brothers.

…The three of them scramble to get out of the way and they all make it to safety in time. Looking down, they see that the two girls are both standing back-to-back in the horizontal strip of undamaged ground in the middle of the turned up ground that was created by their attack.

"So they have some skills, huh?" Shun says to himself and then yells out loud. "Okay guys, Three-Point Formation, Phase One, go!"

The other two on either side of him dash around until they are all at three equal points surrounding the two girls.

"Phase Two!" yells Shun.

"_Kaze satto kiru!"_

All three of them swing their kusarigamas and sends blades of wind down towards the girls.

_Let's see if you can do that again and in three directions at the same time, pussy cats!_ Shun thought.

Just as their three separate attacks are about to hit…

"_Kaze Suraisā!"_

…Amaya unleashes another big wind blade, this time towards Shou who manages to dodge her counter-attack, and destroys most of his attack.

"_Gotcha kitties!" yelled Shun._

He then watches in disbelief as the bigger girl jumps up towards his own attack as the smaller girl punches the ground, breaks it apart, and throws a large clump of hard, dry dirt at Saburou's attack, neutralizing it. The bigger one meanwhile…

"_Tsumujikaze!"*_

…Rapidly spins around and creates a whirlwind that not only blocks his attack, but also protects her from it.

"_What the hell!"_ he yelled.

A few seconds later, the whirlwind died down, and the big girl that had created it was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd she go?"

"_Bro, look above you!"_ Saburou shouted.

He looked up and saw her coming down on top of him, swinging down her sword at him. He brought up his kusarigama to block her…

CLANG!

…And just barely made it in time.

_This girl is good, _he thought. _She created the whirlwind to not only block my attack, but to cover and carry her up to the top of it so that she could strike from my blind side. We'll have to be more careful with them._

SCHRING!

Their blades scrape against each other as they push each other back. Getting a closer look at her katana, he thinks that he recognizes it.

"I recognize that sword, just who are you two girls?"

"We already introduced ourselves earlier."

"I guess I must've missed that. What I didn't miss however, was that sword of yours."

He creates another gust of wind and flies right for her.

"_Kaze satto kiru!"_

He attacked her with his technique again, but she speedily slashed through all of them.

CLANG!

She blocked his follow-up sickle attack.

"I knew it! I knew that I recognized that katana!"

"You mean my _Kaze no Ken?"*_

"That is one of the most sought after swords among us wind user specialists. Few swords can actually eat up wind techniques like that. _So I'll be sure to take good care of it after I take it from your cold, dead hands!"_

SCHRING!

Their weapons both scrapped against each other as they pushed each other back again. Shun then backed off a little before calling out to his brothers.

"Formation One!"

"What?"

"Are you serious big bro?"

"Just do it you two!"

The three of them re-united, threw their weapons down to the ground and then…

"_Hitotsu-fū!"*_

…The three of them seemingly melt down into their wind gusts. They then split up and move so fast that neither Amaya nor Nariko could keep track of them.

GAAAH!

"_Nariko!"_

Amaya rushed to her sister's side after seeing all three of the weasels cut her up with streaks of blood flying everywhere. She then sees the three of them coming right to her and swings her katana at them.

GYAAAH!

More streaks of blood fly around Amaya as the trio also cut her up.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Monster Dictionary: Naga** – From Hindu and Buddhism mythology, they are a type of snake people similar to a Lamia. They can assume the form of a human, a half man/half snake, or the full form of a large snake (usually a type of Cobra). Many were seen by humans as gods and were worshipped as such with many temples and shrines built to honor them throughout eastern and southeastern Asia. While some were known to be benevolent guardians, others took great pleasure in tormenting and terrorizing humans. Some even demanded human sacrifices from their human worshippers. The males are referred to as Nāga, while the females are referred to as Nāginī.

* * *

Note: **Hikami Kiri or Ice Mist** – It is a Yuki'Onna technique that creates a thick, icy mist. While it does no damage, it does however blind anyone caught in it and allows the caster to get close and personal with the enemy. It is especially effective when fighting against ranged opponents. It can also be used to moisten the enemy to the point where the technique can freeze them solid.

* * *

Note: **Aisusupaiku or Ice Spikes** – It is a Yuki'Onna technique that uses the surrounding moisture to create spikes jutting out of the ground. The actual length of the spikes however, depends on how much youki the caster puts into it and the amount of moisture she has to work with.

* * *

Note: **Hikami Sakura or Ice Cherry Blossoms** - A Yuki'Onna technique that creates small, sharp shards of ice that the caster then shoots at the enemy, upon impact they "blossom" out in all directions to deal a good amount of damage to the target and are extremely painful and difficult to completely remove.

* * *

Note: **Hikami no Ha or Ice Blade** – Fubuki freezes and forms a sharp blade of ice over her right arm and uses it as a sword. She usually pairs it with an _Ice Kunai_ in her left hand just in case.

* * *

Note: **Hikami Naginata or Ice Naginata** – A normal Naginata is a two-handed weapon and consists of a wooden poll with a long, curved blade on the end. This is a Yuki-Onna version of it with the entire weapon being made from ice.

* * *

Note: **Kusarigama** – It is essentially a one-handed sickle with a long chain connecting it to a fist-sized steel weight on the other end. The weight is used to either smash into the wielder's opponent or to wrap around them or something else. Typically, the weight would be thrown low in an attempt to wrap it around the opponent's leg. Then the wielder would pull his leg out from underneath, tripping him. With him dazed and on the ground, then the wielder would quickly move in for the kill.

* * *

**Monster Dictionary: Kamaitachi** – They are a Weasel yokai from Japanese folklore that is most common around central Japan. It is said that they are always born as triplets and would hone their skills on unsuspecting travelers with each of them having their own task. According to folklore, the first weasel knocked the unsuspecting victim down, the second cut the victim's flesh and the third applied medication to the wounds, so that by the time the victim realized what was happening, they were left only with painful wounds that weren't bleeding. They all have sharp claws, ride on gusts of wind that they create, and can cut a person's skin with surgical precision. They are born with each having a special type of magic and are traditionally armed with a kusarigama (chain-sickle) to help them do what they love doing best, cutting things.

* * *

Note: **Ikazuchiken or Lightning Fist** – It is a lightning-style Senjutsu that is a powerful punch that Nariko does with her bare hands and her unnatural strength that she gets from her skills with _Senjutsu _and electrifies with her _Ki_. So her enemy not only gets blown back from her strength, but also gets their own _Ki_ disrupted, temporarily stunning them.

**Additional note: Senjutsu** - It is the power to control the flow of life. By controlling the flow of _Ki_ a person can strengthen their physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of _Ki_ and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Disrupting the opponent's _Ki_ or severing it can cause direct damage to living things. There are very few ways to defend against Senjutsu.

* * *

Note: **Kaze satto kiru or Wind Slashes** - It is a wind-style youjutsu that the Kamaitachi perform with their kusarigamas. They charge their kusarigamas with youki and slash them across the air to create several wind blades that can hit multiple targets in the direction that they slash their weapons in. It is a wind style youjutsu similar to Mei Ren's _Fēnglì yèpiàn._ The differences are that the area that this technique destroys can be adjusted (either enlarged or concentrated), and the brothers are so good with their technique that they can do it with surgical precision.

* * *

Note: **Kaze Suraisā or Wind Slicer** – It is a wind-style youjutsu that releases one massive blade of air that cuts through almost anything that gets in its way.

* * *

Note: **Tsumujikaze or Whirlwind** – It is a wind-style youjutsu where Amaya essentially creates a tornado around her that not only protects her from most attacks, but can also swallow up nearby enemies along with anything else nearby that is not nailed down.

* * *

Note: **Kaze no Ken or Wind Sword** – It is Amaya's katana that has been passed down her family for generations. It was made with unknown materials that made it really easy for wind youki to flow into and through it, giving it great power and ability. Whenever it is used to create wind-style techniques, it doubles the technique's strength. It can also absorb the youki from other wind-style techniques if they come into direct contact with it.

* * *

Note: **Hitotsu-fū or One Wind** – It is a Kamaitachi technique that allows them to temporarily fuse with their wind gusts and essentially become the wind. While transformed, their speed is that of the swiftest gust and cannot be harmed by any normal weapon or technique. However, their attack power while using this technique is severely reduced.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition and it should be at the top of the list.


	25. Chapter 25: Fighting Blind

I have recently created a Facebook page for my petition. Just look up Rosario Vampire Anime Series Reboot (all one word) on Facebook and you should find it. Be sure to like it and use it to help spread the word.

* * *

Individual battles rage all over the Aono estate as the Aono family fights just to survive against forces from the Fairy Tale Remnant lead by the merciless Carl Reinfeldt whom all of the parents wanted dead more then any other. At the house, Omote is battling against the Golems that Carl sent down to destroy her barrier, her family's home and everything and everyone that got in their way. Naoya and Orihime rush off to find and get everyone else back to the house after Omote had asked them to do so since the battle's outcome was looking very bleak. On the other side of Carl's forces, Amaya and Nariko join the battle and fight against the Kamaitachi that were guarding their rear. At the beach, Fubuki, Setsura and Yukiko struggle against the Nagas that attacked them right after fighting off the Kappas that almost succeeded in drowning all of them. In the woods, Takeshi managed to take care of most of his attackers, but burned himself out in the process. Just as he was about to slip away to catch his breath, he sees the Trolls capture his little sister Orihime and Takeshi reflexively shouts out without thinking.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Fighting Blind**

**In the Woods**

**March 7, 2017**

"_Orihime!" _yelled Takeshi.

Takeshi immediately realizes that he had just revealed his own position and that all of the Trolls were now looking right at him. Now they were all in big trouble.

"There were two brats?"

"Just get both of them you idiots!"

Two Trolls immediately rush towards Takeshi.

"Oh crap, what do we do now Takeshi-sama?" So-chan asked.

Takeshi grabbed Sora and…

"_What are you doiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing?"_

…Threw him up into a tree and…

SMACK!

…Sora hit his head on a small branch, but was able to grab onto and cling to it.

"You stay up there So-chan! You can't do anymore down here!"

"_Takeshi-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Takeshi ignored So-chan's cries and charged straight at the two Trolls that were rushing towards him. Just before they all collided, Takeshi fell onto his back and let his momentum carry him forward on the smooth grass before…

GROOOOOOOOOOR!

…Kicking both of his feet into the first Troll's crouch as hard as he could. With his momentum now gone, and the Troll doubling over in pain on top of him, Takeshi hurriedly crawled out from under him, only to be pinned and crushed underneath a Troll's foot again.

"I am _really_ going to enjoy killing someone as strong as you!" the second Troll gloated over him.

Being face-down in the dirt again, there was little Takeshi could do as he was being ground into the dirt again. If something was not done and soon, then he would be right back where he was before with absolutely no chance of surviving it this time.

"You little pest!" the Troll angrily shouts.

The Troll swatted around his head after Sora scratched at his eyes with the claws on his feet. As a result from his moving around to try to get him, his weight shifted back-and-forth and gave Takeshi an idea. He waited until the Troll's body weight shifted away from his pinned body and with every ounce of strength he could muster he pulled himself out from underneath the Troll's foot as quickly as he could and started running.

_I need a weapon!_ Takeshi thought.

Looking around, he sees something that would do the trick, grabs it, and then turns around. The Troll that just had him pinned was now running towards him. When he gets close to him, Takeshi jumps up, swings his weapon of opportunity and with both hands…

BASH!

…Hits him on the left side of his head with the severed Troll arm he was now using as a club and knocks him to the ground. Takeshi then runs forward and past the downed Troll, not bothering to stop and finish him off. He is running straight for Orihime.

Looking ahead, he sees that the other Troll that he had nut-checked earlier who was now back on his feet and running towards him with an _extremely_ angry expression on his face. Just before they collide, Takeshi moves to slide underneath him again and the Troll punches the ground in front of him in anticipation of him doing that again. It was a fake-out. Instead of going under him, Takeshi jumps up, runs up his arm…

SMACK!

…Hit him in the face with the severed arm he was still holding, leapt off of his back and hit the ground running.

"_Onii-san!"_ called Orihime.

"Shut up you little brat!" the Troll yelled in her face after bringing her close to his.

SWISH!

OWWW!

The Troll dropped her and his eyes teared up after she kicked him square in his nose.

"Thanks for getting close to me you big meanie! _Now know your place!"_

Orihime jumped up and…

DOMPH!

…Kicked his chin up and knocked his head back.

"…Ouch… that hurt you little brat!" the Troll yells at her as his head comes back up. "Did you honestly believe that a little squirt like you could really take me on? Hah! Don't make me laugh!"

Infuriated, Orihime tries to give him a jump kick, but…

SMACK!

…He slaps her aside…

WAAAAAH!

THUNK!

…She hits a tree trunk back first, hard.

BLAUGH!

She coughs up blood and falls to the ground, still coughing. She feels a wave of pain in her chest with each breath she takes.

_Oh no…_ she thought. _He hit me in the same places as those mean Ogres did. But now I don't have Onii-chan here like I did before. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was pushing myself too hard and taking too many risks. I wish you were here right now, Onii-chan._

Tears runs down both of her dirty and bloody cheeks.

"_You're so dead you brat!"_

The Troll stood over her with both of his hands raised over his head, ready to pound her into a small, bloody mess. She tried to get up and get out of the way, but her body ached with pain every time she tried to move her muscles and wouldn't work right.

"_Die!"_

"_Onii-chan!"_ she screams.

CRASH!

A cloud of dust rose up after the Troll's fists came down.

* * *

**The Beach**

Fubuki, Setsura, and Yukiko breathe hard as they continue fighting. They had been fighting to the fullest of their abilities and had managed to take several of the Nagas down. Unfortunately, the Kappas had freed their frozen brethren from their icy prisons and then jumped out of the water for a rematch with the girls, making it even harder for the already heavily outnumbered girls.

There were now three Nagas and nine Kappas left, but the three of them were all almost completely exhausted and were dangerously over-heating. Yuki'Onna need to always watch their temperatures when they are in warmer climates so that they never get too hot. A hot Yuki'Onna is a weak Yuki'Onna and will not last long under normal circumstances when it is hot, much less an all-out battle. The fact that this was an unusually warm day to begin with did not help matters either. All three of them had already passed that point and were now fighting a losing battle and they knew it.

Even so, they had no choice. They were completely surrounded and could not escape. It might've been possible for one of them to get away on their own, but it would have been impossible for all three of them to make it out of there and none of them were willing to abandon either one of their sisters no matter what. Right now, they are all trying to catch their breaths during a short lull in the fighting with all three of them having their backs to each other.

"…Haa… …haa… …are you two… …haa… …okay?" Fubuki asked her sisters.

"…Been… …haa… …better," Setsura answered.

"…I'm… …haa… …too… …haa… …hot," Yukiko stated.

"…Same here..." Fubuki replied "…We need to figure something out and soon…"

"Get the girlies!"

The remaining Kappas come at the girls from all sides all at once. They were going to finish them off for good this time.

GYAAAH!

Hearing a scream from behind some of them, all of them and the girls turn around to see what had happened. They all see a red-eyed and angry Naoya still clutching the Naga fang that he had ripped out of an already dead Naga's mouth, reached around from behind to plunge into another Naga's chest and let him fall to the ground.

"Next!" Naoya shouted in a mocking tone.

"You sssneaky brat!" one of the Nagas shouts.

"We'll kill you for that!"

The two remaining Nagas attack him from both sides at once. Naoya then disappears, reappears right in front of one of them, and clotheslines him, knocking him back and down. As the Naga gets back up, Naoya brings his elbow down on top of his head, temporarily stunning him. Naoya then reached into the Naga's mouth, grabbed his fangs…

AAAHHHHH!

…Ripped them out of his mouth and…

GWAAAK!

…Stabbed him on both sides of his neck with his own fangs.

_Just like what mom taught us,_ Naoya thought. _When you're in a life or death struggle, the only kind of enemy that can't hurt anyone is a dead enemy. Either you kill them, or they'll kill you._

Naoya turned around and saw that the other Naga was right in front of him with his mouth wide open, fangs out and dripping with venom. Naoya then ducks down, gives him an uppercut square on his chin and both of the Naga's fangs snaps from the impact.

Rushing over to him to finish him off, the Naga surprises Naoya in his hastiness. As he gets close to him, the Naga spits his venom at Naoya and it gets into his eyes. It painfully burns them and seconds later, he realizes what had really just happened. Seeing nothing but black, Naoya realizes that he was now blind.*

As Naoya tries to wipe as much of the venom out of his eyes, the Naga wraps his tail around the now blind Naoya and…

AHHH!

…Starts squeezing the life out of him.

"_Onii-san!" _shouts Fubuki.

"Hang on!"

"We'll help you!"

The triplets start moving towards Naoya, but the Kappas quickly block their path.

"Girlies going nowhere!" one of the Kappas told them. "Get them!"

The Kappas attack them yet again, but the girls keep charging forward regardless.

"It's now or never everyone!"

"_Hikami no Ha!"_

Fubuki uses the last of her youki to recreate her blade on her arm.

"_Hikami Naginata!"_

Setsura creates one last Naginata since this is going to be their final round for them.

"_Hikami Sakura!"_

Yukiko lays down covering fire for them as best as she can with what little energy she has left and forms _Ice Kunai_ in both of her hands since she was almost out of youki and would need them very shortly. They all leap into the fray one last time.

"Fangs or not, I bet you will still tassssste good going down you feisssssty boy," the Naga quietly said to Naoya.

"Why don't you come over here and say that to me face-to-face?" Naoya strained to say.

"Haas, haas, haas," he laughed. "You _are_ a funny one."

The Naga continues to laugh as he swings his large head in front of Naoya's face and sways it side-to-side to help throw him off.

"Too bad you can't hit what you can't see, you little-"

GAH!

Naoya hits the side of his head and knocks it to the side. Dazed, the Naga loosens his grip and Naoya springs from his coils and as the Naga tries to get up, Naoya catches him hard in his chin with a running knee kick and knocks his body back down.

Turning around, Naoya rushes back to him as he tries to get back up again. He then collides into him from behind, wraps his legs around the Naga's body with his arms tightly around his neck and…

SNAP!

…Pulls his head all the way back until his neck breaks with a loud snap.

_It's too bad for you "scaly butt,"_ Naoya thought. _But I actually specialize in fighting blind._

Aside from his extensive hand-to-hand training in multiple human martial arts, Naoya also trained himself to fight blind by detecting his enemy's youki in battle. Given the fact that an ayashi's youki fluctuates wildly in the heat of battle, this is no easy task (especially if there is more then one enemy). Unfortunately, he has to be very careful when blind fighting with others since he cannot tell them apart cannot from just their youki alone.

After throwing the Naga's body aside, Naoya started running towards the mass of youki and yelled aloud.

"_Get out of the way girls!"_

All three of the girls look up and see their big brother coming. They realize what he was saying and all of them jump back. Naoya then leaps into the mass of youki that was the now seven remaining Kappas.

He punches the first one's head straight into the sand, crushing it like a melon. He punches two more on either side of him in their stomachs, feels another grab him from behind, thrusts his head back, hitting him hard in the face. Reeling from the hit, the Kappa steps back and Naoya grabs his ankles and swings him on top of another Kappa's head.

"_Get out of the way, Onii-chan!"_

Heading his sister's warning, Naoya jumps back.

"_Hikami Sakura!"_

Yukiko hits the Kappas with her technique to support her brother.

"_Hikami Kiri!"_

Fubuki squeezes out just enough energy to do her own technique to give Naoya an advantage. Since he was good at fighting blind, the zero visibility would work in his favor along with the chance of freezing some of them solid in the process.

"Thanks, little sisters!"

He leapt into the partial mist (since Fubuki did not have enough energy to do it fully) and immediately hit a Kappa on the shoulder with his left elbow and sends him reeling backwards with a right hook. Seeing that the rest of the Kappas were all ganging up on him, Naoya thrusts his arm straight down and...

"_Bakuryuujin!"_

...He uses the youjutsu that his father had taught him to blow back the Kappas and blind them with all the sand that he just blasted into their eyes at the same time.

He then grabs two of them by their ankles and tosses them up into the air.

"_Here you go girls!"_ he yelled.

He then senses that a number of _Ice Kunai_ hit both of them and they lifelessly fall to the ground.

Naoya is knocked forward as a Kappa tackled and immediately put him into a choke-hold with a vice-like grip then squeezes as hard as he can.

_I… can't… breathe._

Naoya detects the other Kappas coming towards him.

* * *

**Carl's Forces**

"_Nekoshou, are you sure?"_ William shouted in surprise.

"Definitely," Hajna replied.

"Nekoshou, huh…? Sounds interesting," Carl said. "They're an almost extinct species with many talents and abilities. I would very much like to take both of them home with me if possible. I can always use more pets to play with."

William looks back and notices something.

"Oh, something else is going on over this way boss."

William watches as the house's barrier finally breaks and shatters.

"That's it boss, their barrier's down."

"Then now we press the advantage William. Send in the 6th Squad."

"Roger dodger boss, but what about the 8th boys behind us?"

"Leave them be. Surely they can handle a couple of little cat girls."

"Alright, boss."

After he gives them their orders, the 6th Squad sheds their human forms and takes off towards the house. Watching them fly away, Carl quietly talks to himself.

"This will be the end for these Aono's and if Melvin actually comes through for us in Siberia then that will be it for all of them. The battle is once again, _mine."_

* * *

**Behind Carl's Forces**

Both Nariko and Amaya fall to the ground, covered in cuts and blood. A short distance away, the three brothers all return to their true forms to properly view their handiwork.

Looking themselves over, both of the girls realize that even though they were covered in cuts and blood their torsos are not harmed. Only their arms and legs had been cut up, and those wounds where not at all deep. As they both stand back up however, all of their clothes fall to the ground in pieces.

KYYYYYAAAAAAA!

Amaya screams, crouches down and tries to cover herself with her hands while Nariko just stands there.

"Oh yeah baby, that's what daddy likes!" Shou shouted.

"Shake it baby!" Saburou called.

"Both powerful and a real feast for the eyes, it's a good day to be alive my brothers, hahaha," Shun laughed.

"_Y-y-y-you lousy perverted wind weasels! You're all hentai's!"_

"…Hentai's must die."

Nariko grabbed all three of the brother's weapons and flung them at the brothers.

"Child's play," Shun confidently said.

They all caught their weapons and…

ZAAAAAAAAAAAP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

…All of them were zapped by the residual electric current that Nariko had charged their metallic weapons with before throwing them.

SIZZLE! SIZZLE! SIZZLE!

THUD! THUD! THUD!

All three brothers sizzle as they fall to the ground.

"Nice one, Nariko."

"…There are three more of them coming this way, Nee-sama."

Looking behind her, Amaya sees the last three Kamaitachi (that are still standing) cautiously walking towards them.

"I hate having to fight naked like this, but…"

"…It doesn't bother me."

"_Well it should!"_

"…Why?"

"Agh, just forget about it. Let's just finish these guys off with our combo attack."

"…If you say so, Nee-sama."

Nariko walks forward and focuses her ki into her right fist.

"_Daichi Supuritta!*"_ she yelled out.

KABOOM!

Hitting the ground, it violently shook and split apart in the direction of their enemies. Seeing what she was doing, all three of them created wind gusts and rode them up and away from the ground.

"_Kaze Suraisā!"_

As soon as they stop, they see one massive wave of wind coming right at them and try to dodge it, but it was too late. The wave was too close and fast for them to dodge it and all three of them got hit. Six half's of them fell to the ground.

"That's it for them then."

"…Not quite, Nee-sama."

"What do you mean?"

"…Look."

Amaya looked in the direction that Nariko was pointing in and saw the perverted trio get back up.

"…I was only able to knock them out with that trick, Nee-sama."

"_Then why didn't you say anything about it!"_

"…I just did."

Amaya angrily growled to herself and turned toward the perverted trio to deal with them again.

"You two girls really know how to light up a guy's life, huh, tit-a-licious?" Shun asked Amaya in a flirtatious tone.

"_I am going to kill the three of you the old fashioned way!"_

Now seriously pissed, Amaya put her sword back in the bamboo container she had slung across her back and…

"…_Don't do it, Nee-sama!"_

"What the hell…?" Shun asked himself.

…She transformed into her true form, a large black cat.* She then silently charges forward towards them with her intense killing intent showing in her eyes.

"_Scatter!"_ Shun yelled.

The three of them dodge her first attack, but then she leaps after Shou. Seeing her about to catch up to him, Shou tries to escape.

_"Hitotsu-fū!" _he yelled.

He melted into his gust again and tried to get away, but…

SLASH!

GWAUH!

…She slashed at him. A short distance away, Shou hits the ground rolling after getting hit by Amaya's claws that had her own Ki running through them.

"_Little brother!"_ yelled Shun.

"_Big brother!"_ called Saburou.

The other two rush to their brother's defense. Amaya crouched low to get ready to pounce on them.

"Kill! Kill!"

"…_Nee-sama, change back! Please come back to me!"_

"_Kiiiiill!"_

* * *

**The Front Yard**

SHATTER!

"_Oh no!"_ an even more distressed Omote quietly said to herself as a feeling of impending doom washed over her.

Omote and Gin both watch in disbelief as the _Home Defense Barrier_ shatters all around them. Immediately after that happens, the Golems start to walk forward toward the house and everyone else.

"Gin, we have to hold them off until the rest of the kids get back!"

"Alright Omote, we'll just have to do what we can until they get here."

Gin runs forward, transforms, jumps onto a Golem...

"Ouch!"

…And tries punching its head.

"Okay, bad idea," he tells himself.

Gin then jumps past them and runs forward.

_I can't do anything to those things directly,_ Gin thought. _But if I can take out the summoner then all of his summons should disappear too. I just need to find and take him out just as quickly as I can. Every second counts now!_

He is half-way to his goal when he sees a number of creatures flying towards him and the house.

_Who the hell are these guys?_

When they get close, Gin feels an ear-splitting screech go right through his sensitive ears and grabs them in an effort to keep the sound out. Some of them then swoop down towards him and he recognizes what they are.

"_Harpies?*" he yelled._

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Some cobras, along with many other species of snakes,** have the ability to spit their venom at other animals. While only deadly if it is directly injected into the bloodstream, if it is spat into someone's eyes, it will cause a quick but intense burning sensation and then temporary blindness. Normally, it will only last for a few hours depending on how much venom got into their eyes.

* * *

Note: **Daichi Supuritta or Earth Splitter** – An Earth-style Senjutsu where Nariko gathers her Ki into her fist, punches the ground, sends her Ki through the ground in the direction of her target, violently shaking the ground and quickly splits it apart in a straight line running to her target. If her target should fall into the fissure, then she would be able to jump down after them and then they would be at her mercy of her small but extremely deadly fists.

* * *

Note: **A Nekoshou's True Form** – Even though it is a much more powerful form, the girls try their best to not fight in it at all since it has a very big drawback. While they are fighting in their true forms, it is not difficult for them to lose themselves in the battle and bloodshed and then run amok. The more they fight, the more they lose themselves in it and eventually they will go berserk. If that should happen, then they will no longer be able to tell friend or foe apart and just kill everything in sight. In which case, the only option left would be to put them down.

* * *

**Monsters Dictionary: Harpies** - In Greek mythology, a harpy (Greek: ἅρπυια, harpyia; Latin: harpeia) was one of the winged spirits best known for constantly stealing all food from Phineus (a king of Thrace in Greek mythology). The literal meaning of the word seems to be "that which snatches" as it comes from the ancient Greek word harpazein (ἁρπάζειν), which means "to snatch." They are essentially a race of bird-women and like Lamias they are an all-female race. While their looks (in regards to beauty) may vary, one thing that does not is that since they have to be light enough to fly (and occasionally abduct a male for mating), they have thin, petite body frames. They also have razor-sharp talons on their feet and are faster then a Werewolf (except when the moon is full). Werewolves are the fastest _land_ ayashi (like the cheetah), but Harpies are among the fastest _air_ ayashi (like the falcon). They also have some basic sound-based attacks.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	26. Chapter 26: Family

I was just looking over the story stats and noticed that there are still two chapters (3 and 6) that nobody has given any reviews on. I wonder who will be the first to do so.

* * *

I wish everybody a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and everything else going on this holiday season. I hope that all of us can get through all of them alive, sane, in one piece, and without killing any of our dearly beloved relatives while there are witnesses around.

* * *

Things are happening everywhere now and none of it is good. Omote's barrier has been destroyed. The Golems are advancing towards her, the house, and everyone in it. Gin makes a run for Carl to take him out, but is intercepted half-way there by a number of Harpies. Behind Carl's forces, Amaya and Nariko were battling the Kamaitachi when Amaya loses her temper and transforms into her true form, despite knowing its severe drawback and hearing to her sister's desperate pleas. Fubuki, Setsura and Yukiko are surrounded and exhausted at the beach by both the Nagas and Kappas who were about to finish them off when Naoya arrives and turns the tide of the fight. In the process however, he is temporarily blinded by the last Naga and is forced to fight the rest of them blind after that. In the woods, Takeshi was able to injure two of the four remaining Trolls by using a severed Troll's arm as a club while Orihime fought against the one that had captured her, but was wounded in the process. Hurt and unable to move, she can only watch as the Troll raised both of his fists over his head to pound her into a small, bloody mess. Watching his fists come down towards her, she cries out.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Family**

**The Woods**

**March 7, 2017**

"_Onii-chan!"_ cried Orihime.

A cloud of dust rose up after the Troll's fists hit the ground.

"Gotcha, brat," the Troll gloated.

He then lifted his fists up to wipe the blood and guts off.

"What the hell?"

But he sees that there's no splatter where he had just hit.

"There's nothing here. Where'd that brat go?"

He looks around but he doesn't see either of the kids.

"_You damn slippery brats!"_

Even though she was only semi-conscious, Orihime could feel her body moving around and heard what sounded like heavy breathing a long ways off.

…_Wha… …What happened…?_ she thought._ …Where am I?_

"…_Am I… …dead?" _Orihime weakly whispered.

"Not today sis. Not if I can help it."

"…_Who…?"_ she faintly asked.

"Damn, you must be really out of it to not recognize your own big brother," Takeshi told her.

Ignoring everyone and everything else going on around him, Takeshi had perfectly timed himself to scoop up and run away with Orihime in his arms just before the Troll was going to splatter her. He knew that by timing it just right that the dust cloud and resulting confusion would buy them at least a few seconds to make good their escape and it worked. They were now out of sight of the remaining Trolls and getting further and further away with each stride.

"…_Onii… …san," _she whispers as she tries to open her eyes to look up at him, but all she can see is a blur.

"This should be good enough."

Takeshi jumps up into a big tree that is full of leaves and would give them good cover. He holds her up and tries to snap her out of it.

"Snap out of it, Orihime. Come on sis, wake up!"

"…_Onii… …san,"_ she weakly said.

"Damn it, you should be recovering and regenerating faster then this. How much blood have you had today?"

"…None," she answered.

"_None?" __he shouted.__ "What are you trying to do to yourself? No wonder you were doing so poorly! It's impossible for us to bring out our full power if we're starved for blood! What were you thinking?"_

"…I was... …just trying to… …train my body… …to go without feeding… …for awhile."

"Well your timing sure sucks," Takeshi lectured. "Here…"

Takeshi held up the Troll arm that he had held onto up to her face.

"…Have some Troll."

"…I don't want to," she tells him and tries to push it away.

"I already know that it tastes bad, but even so, you need to regain your strength."

"…I don't want to," she repeated. "Besides, it's dead blood… we're not supposed to drink dead blood."

"It's still fresh so it hasn't gone bad yet, but it will if you don't do it soon, Orihime."

"_I don't want to!"_ she shouted as loudly as she could.

"_Stubborn girl!"_ an angry Takeshi said. "You need blood to get better not matter what it is or where it came from! That stubbornness and your bad habit of doing things that are too tough for you just because you want to be able to compete with the rest of us is going to get you killed one of these days, _but it's not going to be today!"_

Takeshi bit down on the Troll arm and sucked it dry. He then threw the arm down, rips the collar of his already torn shirt down, exposes his neck and lifts Orihime's face up to it.

"My blood is not dead, so drink up."

"…I don't want to do that either, Onii-san!"

"_You leave me no choice then!"_

BITE!

AHHH!

Takeshi bit Orihime's neck and started giving his own blood to her. She tried to push him away but didn't have the strength to do so.

"…Onii… …san," she whimpers with tears in her eyes. "…Why…?"

Takeshi pulls his face back and looks into her watery eyes.

"Orihime," he replies. "You're my sister; I care about you and will do anything I have to in order to protect you. Just because we have different moms doesn't mean that we're not still siblings and still a family. Sure most of the others are closer to our siblings who have the same mom and all yeah, but we all still have the same dad and most importantly… we all still love each other as siblings and no matter what, in the end… _that,_ more then anything else, is what makes us a family."

Orihime is stunned by what she hears and is completely speechless.

"That's why I will do whatever I have to in order to protect you and all of my other brothers and sisters. That's what it means to be a true family. You're only four years old Orihime. You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard just because most of are stronger than you are. We weren't always this strong you know. We were all just as strong as you are now once, or as dad might put it:

"_All who are now strong were once weak themselves. That's why it's the duty of the strong to protect the weak, just as it is the duty of the weak to become the strong so that one day they can become the ones that will protect the weak."_

"You _will_ become strong like the rest of us one day and then some. Only an idiot would think otherwise. Until then, you need to relax a little and not stress yourself out about it so much. You will get there and beyond and we'll all help you to get there as well."

"…_Onii-san,"_ she tearfully said.

Orihime could only break down and start crying. Takeshi hugs her and she hugs him back.

"…Thank you, Onii-chan."

She then bit him and started to drink her fill.

_Orihime..._ Takeshi thinks, touched by her calling him Onii-chan.*

A few minutes later, Orihime finishes feeding and stands up.

"I feel better now, Onii-chan. Are you okay? I didn't drink too much blood, did I?"

"Nah, I'm good. Let's go get them sis."

* * *

**The Beach**

Naoya feels the Kappa's choke-hold getting tighter as he slowly crushes his windpipe. He keeps calm, pulls the Kappa's arms away just enough to breathe, takes a deep breath and holds it, just as his father had taught him. As long as he wasn't struggling to try to breathe, then he would be able to keep his cool and think of something to beat his opponent instead of only making everything worse by panicking.

_I guess at least one of them managed to protect his eyes, _he thought._ If this goes on much longer, then we'll all be in big trouble. I need to finish this as fast as I can for all of our sakes!_

Still holding his breath, Naoya stumps on the Kappa's foot as hard as he can…

CRUNCH!

GYAAAH!

…Breaking it. Distracted by the pain, the Kappa loosens his choke-hold. Naoya then grabs his arm, throws him over his shoulder and onto the sand in front of him.

"_Bakuryuujin!"_

He then hits the Kappa square in the chest at point blank range, caving it in and flattening his entire body into the sand.

"That's one more down," Naoya says to himself.

"Are you okay, Onii-chan?" Fubuki yells as the three girls rush to his side.

He senses where the last Kappas are and from their youki, figures out what they are about to do.

"_Get back girls! The rest of them are hiding in the water!"_

Just as he yells his warning, the last four Kappas leap out of the water that they had retreated to in the battle's confusion and ambushes the girls. Yukiko threw her last Kunai at one of them, but she was so tired and disoriented that it missed them. Now they were all exhausted, unarmed and easy targets. The Kappas then grab and throw all three of them face first into the sand. Then, just as they were about to finish off the girls, Naoya appeared, grabbed two of them by their throats, slammed them to the ground and then…

_I've never tried doing this before, but…_

_"Twin Bakuryuujin!"_

…Fired off a _Bakuryuujin __from each hand, flattening both of them._

_"Keep your damn hands off my little sisters you pathetic scum!"_

_Oh man… __he thought. __Doing two at once really drained me more than I expected. I can't even detect the last two Kappas very well now._

_With Naoya disoriented, he couldn't see the other two _Kappas _both jump him. One got a hold of both of his arms from behind him and pulled them back so that he couldn't use his youjutsu's again. The other one…_

_…GISH!_

_…GISH!_

_…GISH!_

_ …Started punching his face over and over again._

_These guys really are strong, especially for being so short,_Naoya thought._ It's a good thing that they weren't able to catch any of us like this before, but now these guys are keeping me pinned and defenseless and there's nothing I can do about it. How am I supposed to get out of this now?_

* * *

**Behind Carl's Forces**

"_Kiiill!"_

Amaya pounced at Shun and Saburou, but they both manage to dodge her in mid-air.

"Get Shou, I'll distract her!" Shun yelled.

"Okay!" Saburou yelled back.

"Come and get me 'pussy!" Shun calls out near the ground.

It gets Amaya's attention and...

"_Kill!"_

…She takes off after him.

At the same time, Nariko chases after her sister in the hopes that she can get her to change back again.

_This is bad, _Nariko thought. _She's so angry with these weasels right now that she's losing herself just to get them! Oh, Nee-sama… I know why you got so mad at them so fast. I know that you still carry your emotional scars from what happened in __Shanghai__, but even so, you still shouldn't have done that! Now your life is in grave danger!_

"_Nee-sama!" she yells. "You have to change back before it's too late!"_

Completely ignoring Nariko's desperate pleas, Amaya kept chasing after Shun who continues to taunt her to keep her attention with cat calls.

"Come on baby, just a little bit more, just like how you did it for me last night," he taunts as he rides his air gust away just as fast as he can.

It only enrages her further.

_I'll never catch her in this form!_ Nariko thought. _I have no choice now._

With no other options, Nariko also transforms into her true form, a big silver cat. She then chases after Amaya with everything she has.

_Just as long as I keep my head and don't let the anger or blood-lust get to me, I should be okay. I just have to do this as quickly as I can for all of our sakes!_

Nariko catches up to Amaya and she tackles her. They both rolled across the ground together several times before finally stopping. As soon as they stop rolling however, Amaya crouches down low before pouncing and…

"_Nee-sama!"_ screams Nariko.

…Attacks her sister.

_This is convenient,_ Shun thinks as he looks back at them. _Now the pussy cats can take care of each other for us._

He circles around and passes by the two girls to rejoin his brothers.

_That's two less things for us to worry about._

* * *

**Between the House and Carl's Forces**

SCREEEEEEEECH!

Gin clutches his ears tightly in a futile attempt to protect his sensitive ears, but…

AHHHHH!

…It is impossible for him to protect his ears from the Harpy's ear-piercing screeching.

GUUUHHH!

A Harpy knocks him over from behind and…

SLASH!

GWAUH!

…Another rakes her talons across his back as she flies past him. Gin then rolls to the side, gets back on his feet, leaps up and catches a Harpy by her leg and grabs her wing. Unable to fly with only one wing no matter how much she struggles, they fall down until they both crash into the ground.

"_You're mine now 'feather duster!"_ Gin shouted in anger.

The Harpy screeches at him but…

SLICE!

GYAAAH!

…Gin charges through the pain anyway and cuts her chest open. He then starts running again towards Carl in the hopes of drawing more of the Harpies to him and away from everyone else.

_That's one down,_ he thought while he ran. _These girls really have pretty sorry chests too. Sun is a lot bigger than these feather-brains._

Gin looks over his shoulder and catches a glimpse of at least four Harpies, all coming right at him and all with very angry expressions on their faces.

SCREECH!

Not wanting a repeat of what happened at the beginning, Gin turned around and jumped up at them.

_It's not really my policy to hit women,_ he thought. _But in this case, I'll make a few exceptions!_

OMPH!

He collides with the first Harpy and drives his fist into her stomach, knocking her down to the ground, back first. He then landed right on her and…

SNAP!

…Broke her back.

_That's two down now._

Gin stands back up and right away two Harpies each grab one of his arms and lift him back into the sky. Seeing another diving on him he realizes that these two were just holding him up for the others to attack him in mid-air. So he waits until she gets close to him, flips his legs up and over his head, both dodging the diving Harpy and flipping the two that were holding him over. Thrown off balance by his unexpected move, the two Harpies both drop him, but he grabs onto their legs and hangs on.

"_Change your minds about playing with the big bad wolf, birdies?"_

Gin suddenly pulls on both of their legs and pulls them into each other, hard. They both get tangled up with each other and fall towards the ground. Just before they hit, Gin throws them both towards the ground, head first and…

SMASH! SMASH!

…Lands a foot on each of their heads, crushing them.

_That's two more down._

SLICE!

GWAUH!

A Harpy had surprised him from behind and cut deep into his back. He looks at the Harpy that just flew by him and…

SLASH!

GAAAH!

Another Harpy surprised him from behind and cut up his back. His blood ran down his back and fell into little pools on the ground.

_It looks like they figured out a new tactic to deal with me. I need to figure something out and fast! Otherwise I could die from the blood loss alone._

He looks up and sees the two Harpies circling around him, keeping their distance.

* * *

**The Front Yard**

_Oh no!_ Omote thought. _Gin got held up and won't be able to do what he was planning to do and we're out of time and options now. Whatever happens, at least Akane and Akihito are somewhere else and safe._

"_Mommy!" two young voices shout._

Omote looked behind her where she heard those very familiar shouts from and went white at what she saw.

"_Akane, Akihito, what are you doing here?"_

Her own kids were there and running towards her.

"_Go back!"_ she yelled. _"Go back into the house!"_

"_Get back kids!"_ Ageha yells as she runs past them.

Ageha ran to the nearest Golem, jumped up onto it and tried to cut off the top of its head, but…

THUNK!

…Her nails got stuck halfway through and…

"_What the hell?"_

…She could not pull them out. She was stuck.

The Golem that she was on reached up and grabbed her. Not wanting the Golem to rip her nails out of her fingers, she…

AHHH!

…Stomped on them as hard as she could and broke them herself just before the Golem…

AHHHHH!

…Started squeezing her. It then flung her toward the house and she lands against the side…

GWAAAUH!

…Back first, hard. She then falls to the ground and…

THUD!

…Lands on her side.

"_Ageha!" _shoutedOmote.

Omote tearfully watched as her grandchildren rushed to her motionless side and cried for her to wake up. Turning forward again…

_This is no time for tears. It's up to me now!_

… Omote renewed her determination and resolve. She then took quick aim at the nearest Golem, aimed for its legs and…

"_Baindingu ya!"*_

…The Golem stops and…

CLUNK!

…Falls to the ground.

_That should at least buy us some time._

Fortunately, even though Golems are extremely powerful and tough, they are also very slow, clumsy and cannot adapt to new things happening. However, all of this is of little comfort if a way to permanently stop them cannot be found in time since they never, ever, stop coming until they've carried out their mission.

Omote shot a _Baindingu ya _at each of the remaining ten Golems and one-by-one they all fell over onto their faces with a clunk.

SCREECH!

Omote looks up and sees three Harpies diving right for her.

"Perfect," she said.

Omote then took aim at them and…

"_Shotto o san-bai!"*_

…Fired three arrows at them. Startled to see not one but three arrows coming at them, the Harpies all tried to dodge them, but one of them wasn't quick enough and got hit. She then fell to the ground. The other two keep their distance as they circle around Omote, waiting for an opening.

Wanting to finish the fight as soon as possible, Omote turned around and yelled for the kids to quickly get themselves and Ageha inside the house. She then saw that they were already doing so under Yukari's direction.

_Thanks, Yukari, _she thought. _That makes things easier for me._

Omote pulled back on her bowstring again, but this time she aimed straight up.

"_Ya bōfū!"*_

She fires the arrow and a second later a storm of arrows rains down upon everything around her.

* * *

**Carl's Forces**

"Would ya look at that, that girl's got some mad skills boss," William comments as he watches the battle through his binos.

"She is far more talented then I had expected," Carl replied. "That makes me want her even more now."

"Well they don't call her the _Cherry Blossom of Death_ for nothing," Hajna added.

"That aside, maybe we should send in the 1st Squad now since your "Tin Men" are taking their sweet-ass time getting back up and the bird bitches are taking a pounding."

"What about the guys behind us, Willy?" Hajna asked. "There're only three of them left now."

"We can go back there ourselves if we have to," William answered. "Our main objective is in front of us and so that's where our main focus should be, right, boss?"

"Well said, William. But the time is not yet right for them. They will be sent in when they will be the most effective."

"You're the boss, boss."

* * *

**The Front Yard**

Looking around, Omote sees that she got two more.

_They would have to be really fast in order to escape that technique,_ Omote thought._ No matter, a couple more of that technique and the Harpies will be all gone._

"_Come back guys! It's too dangerous!"_

Omote looks behind her and she can't believe her eyes. The kids that were all safely inside the house were now running outside. Shino was by the door calling for the others to come back, but it was no use. None of them were going to turn back now.

_No! What are they doing?_ Omote thought. _With them out here they're all in great danger and I won't be able to use that technique again!_

"Get back in the house kids!" Omote shouted. "It's too dangerous to be out here!"

"We're going to help you mommy!" Akane shouted back.

"I said go back!" Omote yelled.

"No, we're helping!" Akihito yelled back.

Omote realized that it was pointless to argue any further. Akane was stubborn and Kurumu's girls all wanted to get back at the bad guys for what they did to their grandma.

_You really are just like me, Akane._ _But now I need to come up with something else and fast!_

Omote turns forward again, looks up, sees two Harpies right in front of her and were both too close for her to react to them.

SLASH! SLASH!

They both slashed at her with their sharp talons.

BUNG! BUNG!

But Omote was protected by the barrier from her _Baria Yumi._ She fires an arrow at them as the two Harpies quickly fly away but misses.

"_That was too close,"_ Omote quietly says to herself. _"If it hadn't been for my bow…"_

She stares at it for a moment.

"_Oh Tsukune… Even though you're not even here you're still protecting me. Please be safe and quickly come back to us with everyone else."_

Omote looked around and saw the kids fighting their own battles. Nemu, Yume and Kuramori were all locked in an air battle with one Harpy. Hinata was standing next to the water fountain surrounded by countless large drops of water and Sousuke watching her back as she fired off some drops at another Harpy, keeping her at bay. Then Omote sees Akane and Akihito nearby and that another Harpy was diving right at them.

"_Akane, Akihito, you need to get back to the house now!"_ Omote yelled. _"You don't have any good battle techniques!"_

"Yes we do, just watch us mommy!" Akane yelled back.

The Harpy got close to them and Omote frantically fired an arrow at her, but missed.

_Just watch us mommy, we'll make you proud of us!_ Akane thought.

"_Fūin no kōtsū!"_

Akane created a seal between her and the Harpy (who couldn't stop in time to avoid it) and she flew right into it and was swallowed up.

"_You see that mommy, did you see that?" _Akane excitedly yelled. _"I did it!"_

Seeing the seal technique open up 20 feet above Akane and Akihito and the Harpy flying out of it and continue her dive towards her now unsuspecting children, Omote cries out in terror.

"_Akane, Akihito, nooooooooooo…!"_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Onii-chan** is a more affectionate way of addressing an older brother whereas Onii-san is more neutral. Until now, she had only called Naoya that. So it made Takeshi happy when she called him that too.

Note: **Baindingu ya or Binding Arrow** – It is a charged arrow that when it hits its target, it tightly wraps itself around it and binds all of its movements.

* * *

Note: **Shotto o san-bai or Triple Shot** - It is a charged arrow that splits into three arrows before it is fired which then can hit up to three targets if they are near each other.

* * *

**Note: ****Ya bōfū or Arrow Storm** - It is a very highly charged shot that when it is fired upwards it then explodes in the air and rains down a barrage of smaller arrows in either the general direction that it was originally shot in or a downward angle (depending on Omote's will). These arrows do less damage, but they there are so many of them that they are extremely difficult to avoid.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	27. Chapter 27: Not Anymore!

As some of you may have noticed, while I originally aimed at my chapters being 3,000-5,000 words per chapter, lately I have been aiming for 4,000-6,000 words per chapter and I intend to keep it that way. I hope nobody minds the change.

* * *

Things have become much more complicated and are getting worse for everyone. The barrier has been destroyed. Behind Carl's forces Amaya has lost control of her senses and is attacking her own sister. Takeshi just barely managed to save Orihime and get away to safety, but knowing that if they just left that the Trolls would then just find someone else to attack, they both decided that they needed to finish the rest of them off before they could safely get away and rejoin the others. Naoya got to the beach just in time to save Fubuki, Setsura and Yukiko and wiped out most of the remaining attackers, but he was blinded in the process and is now having his life choked out of him by the remaining Kappas. Gin was able to kill four of the Harpies that were keeping him from getting to Carl, but two more circled above him, waiting for an opening to exploit and finally kill him. Omote successfully stopped the Golems from getting any closer, temporarily at least, but not before Ageha was injured by them. She was not sure just how long the binds would hold them, but every minute that they did was very precious. In the midst of the raging battle, most of the other children rush out to help fight off the enemy. Nemu, Yume and Kuramori were all locked in an air battle with a Harpy. Hinata was standing next to the water fountain surrounded by countless large drops of water with Sousuke watching her back as she fires off some drops at a second Harpy and Omote watches as Akane creates a teleportation seal between her and the third Harpy who was swallowed up by it but then sees the seal technique open again 20 feet above Akane and Akihito and the Harpy continuing her dive towards her now unsuspecting children. Omote cried out in terror.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Not Anymore!**

**The Front Yard**

**March 7, 2017**

"_Akane, Akihito, nooooooooooo…!"_

"Huh?" Akane said, puzzled.

With no time to waste, Omote quickly fired another arrow, this time towards her kids.

"_Baria ya!"*_

It hit the ground between the two of them and the dome-like barrier instantly went up.

BUNG!

It protected them from danger. The Harpy hit the barrier and bounced off of it. She then hit and rolled along the ground before quickly getting back on her feet. Omote then fired one arrow after another at her, but she just dodged them one after another.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Pinky!" the Harpy mocked.

She then laughs and takes off again. Right away, Omote casts a _Baria no kaidan_, runs down them and straight to her children. She then kneels down and drives a _Baria ya _into the ground next to her to give them some protection for a little while.

"_Akane, Akihito; are you two alright?"_ she worriedly asked them.

"W-we're o-okay, m-mommy," an obviously rattled Akane answered.

"_Mommy…!"_ Akihito cries as he hugs her tightly. _"That was scawy!"_

"Everything's going to be okay sweetie, everything's going to be okay," Omote assures him as she hugs him back.

"Akane, as good as the _Fūin no kōtsū__ technique is, it is __not__ a battle technique as you just saw. Remember what I told you about teleportation seals?"_

"Yes mommy…" Akane sheepishly says while hanging her head. "What goes in must come out."

"…And how far it goes depends on how much power you put into it, yes," Omote finished. "You also need to remember that you're not skilled enough to teleport something to where you want to send it without an anchor* on the other end yet. If you try to use that technique again like you just did then the same thing will happen again and the other end of it will appear at random with its distance depending on how much power you put into it."

"Yes, mommy…" Akane says with her head hung low. "…I understand."

Omote noticed that the barrier around them was getting weaker and knew that she was almost out of time.

"Akane, I need you to get your brother back in the house and help Yukari protect everyone in there. Mommy still has a lot that she needs to do, okay?"

"_I'm scarred. I wish daddy and the other mommies were here to save us, mommy,"_ Akihito cried to her.

"Ohhh, I do too sweetie," Omote says as she hugs him one last time. "But we have to be brave and do what we can until they get back, okay?"

"…Okay… …mommy," he said between sniffs.

"I'll take care of Akihito, mommy," Akane assured her.

The barrier from Omote's _Baria ya_ fell.

"Then hurry back into the house."

"Yes mommy!" Akane shouts as she grabs Akihito's hand runs back to the house.

Omote looks around her and sees that little has changed. The kids and Gin were still keeping the Harpies busy. The only change was the Golems who were now getting back up since they finally broke her _Baindingu ya_.

_Tsukune…_ she thought. _Please hurry back. Your family needs you._

* * *

**The Wong Family Jet**

**Somewhere in Chinese Airspace**

After their final battles in and around the bunker, Tsukune and everyone else took one of the base's trucks back to the airfield and carefully loaded their wounded onto the plane. Kurumu meanwhile had taken a tread straight back to the village to get them to clear all of the snow off of the runway. It was still before dawn for them at that time but she figured that they owed them at least that much.

The plane was cleaned up, double-checked for airworthiness, and everything was loaded onto it. After the runway was cleared off, they took off. Tsukune and everyone else hurries back home, hoping against hope that they would be able to get there in time to save their family.

Right now, Tsukune is standing in the back of the cockpit and Ling-Ling is flying the plane.

"_Can't this thing go any faster Ling-Ling?"_ a very anxious Tsukune asked.

"I'm already pushing the engines a lot harder than I should safely be doing, Tsukune," she answered. "Any more pushing and I'll risk burning or stalling out the engines and then we would all get down to the ground _really_ fast, if you know what I mean."

"Just hurry up then," he said and then left the cockpit.

Ling-Ling watched him leave the cockpit with a sad expression on her face.

_Poor Tsukune…_ she thought. _This is really tearing him and the other girls apart. I can't blame them for feeling that way under the circumstances though. I wish that there was something, anything that I could do for or say to them that would help._

Ling-Ling sighed deeply.

_I'll just do the only thing I can do right now and make sure that we all get there as fast as we possibly can. I wish that I could raise someone over there on the radio. It's really strange that nobody is answering any of my calls. I don't like it. Could they have already struck and we're already too late?_

After leaving the cockpit, Tsukune walks towards the back of the plane to check on Moka, Kokoa and Mizore who had all been injured during the battle. They were all lying down in the sleeping quarters in the back of the plane with Ruby taking care of them, being careful not to wake Mizore and her son who were fast sleep together. Ruby had to keep a close eye on Kokoa especially since she had to give her a strong sedative to completely knock her out after she went into a full meltdown when they told her that it was none other than Carl Reinfeldt who was leading the attack on their family.

On the way back there, he sees Kurumu staring out the window, so he walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder, as if to say that everything was going to be alright. She turns and looks up at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't have any time to think about it during or even after the battle since she had been so busy with everything else that was going on. But since she no longer had nothing to keep her mind off of it anymore, all she could do now was worry. She worried about her children, Nemu, Yume, Kuramori, her little boy, her other children, Omote, Yukari and her mother. With nothing else to keep her mind occupied, the enormity of everything was getting to her and it was showing as she was becoming more and more of a nervous wreck.

She then stands up and wraps her arms around him without either one of them saying a word. What could they say? They both knew everything that was going on and both of them had the exact same worries and fears. So Tsukune did the only thing he could do for her at that point. He just holds her tight and lets her quietly cry into his shoulder as the plane continues to fly them back to their home and their family. Everyone hoped that they would be able to get there in time.

* * *

**The Beach**

"Him weak now; let's kill him quickly, then we get the girlies!"

"Okay!"

The last two Kappas had Naoya in a very bad position. One had his arms pinned behind his back and the other was repeatedly punching his face. Flattening the last two Kappas had taken more of a toll on Naoya than he had expected and it temporally weakened and disoriented him. That was when the last two of Kappa's attacked.

His senses soon come back to him and he could clearly see them through their youki again. That is when he realizes that even though he can't use his arms, his legs are still free. The second Kappa is sitting on top of him while he hits him so Naoya kicks his knees up and into the Kappa's back as hard as he could, knocking his head into the other Kappa's head. With both of the Kappa's momentarily distracted, Naoya rapidly pulls his arms free, shoots them underneath the Kappa on top of him and flips him up and over his head and on top of the one behind him. He then quickly springs up and dashes forward to get a little distance between them and to catch his breath before he turns around and faces them again from about 15 feet away.

"…So… …haa… …who wants to be next…?" he asked them.

Both of the Kappas stand up but hesitate.

"Come on…" he taunted them. "I haven't… …haa… …got all day."

"You come here and get us, little boy!" one of them answered.

"Ladies are supposed to go first," he replied.

"_You make fun of us?"_ the other one shouted.

They then both feel cold hands on their backs and that their bodies were quickly growing numb, stiff, and unable to move.

"Who said that I was referring to you two?" Naoya asked them. "I just didn't want to risk hurting my little sisters."

Squeezing out what little youki that the girls had recovered in the time that Naoya had bought them; all three of the girls grab and freeze both of the last two Kappas solid.

"…Haa… …Are you alright… …haa… …Onii-san…?" Fubuki asked.

"…I'm a bit worn out… …haa… …but I'll be fine. More importantly… …haa… …we need to get back to the house. …There's fighting going on all over the place and… …haa… …it's not looking good for us."

"_Say what…?"_ Setsura shouted in disbelief.

"_Seriously…?_ Yukiko also shouted in disbelief.

"Yes I am… …haa… …now we need to get back right away."

Naoya started walking towards the house.

"_Wha…?"_

OMPH!

Then he trips over a rock and falls flat on his face.

"…Are you alright, Onii-san?"

"I-I'll be fine."

"What's wrong, Onii-san?" Setsura asks as she crouches down next to him.

"What happened to your eyes?" Yukiko asks after looking at them.

"…I-I'll be alright," he tells them as he gets back up.

"No you're not, Onii-san," Fubuki told him. "I saw that snake spit at you. So quit being so stubborn and let us help you!"

"_I said that I'll be alright!"_ he yells.

"Don't make us freeze and then carry you back, Onii-san," Fubuki plainly tells him.

Knowing that they would do it too, he sighed and gave up. Setsura and Yukiko both get underneath an arm and help him walk forward with Fubuki walking point in front of them as they all start walking towards the house together.

* * *

**The Woods**

"Has anybody found those two brats yet?" one of the Trolls yelled to the others.

"Not yet," one of them yells back. "Just remember to watch the trees. He might try to ambush us from above again."

The remaining four Trolls had all spread out to search for them and were steadily getting more and more agitated over their failure to find them.

"_Now, Onii-chan?"_ whispered Orihime.

"_Not yet,"_ Takeshi whispered back. _"We'll wait until he gets real close. Then we'll get him."_

Takeshi had decided to play it safe and not repeat the same thing he had done before. So he and Orihime were waiting in ambush under some bushes next to a large flat rock that stuck out a few inches from the ground. They see one of the Trolls come near them and then Takeshi throws a rock at some bushes in the other direction.

"Huh, what's that?"

The Troll hears a brief rustling in some bushes and walks towards where he had heard the noise. As he steps next to the kids, Takeshi dashes out holding his belt, rapidly wraps it around the Troll's right leg, pulls back on it and topples him face first into the rock. Orihime then springs up and…

AHHHHH!

SMASH!

…Comes down with a dropkick on the back of the Troll's raised head and smacks his face back into the rock again, stunning him. Orihime then unleashes a series of brutal kicks to the back of his head just as fast as she can with his head between the rock from below and her kicks from above.

After she sees that he has stopped moving, she tries to catch her breath and looks up. She sees another Troll running towards her. She then sees her brother appear over him and kicks the side of his face, sending him rolling along the ground.

Orihime runs over to the downed Troll.

"_Let's get him together, Onii-chan!"_

The Troll tries to get back up but Takeshi kicks him square in the back, sending him back to the ground. Then Orihime brings her foot down on the back of his neck as hard as she can…

CRACK!

…Cracking his neck. Takeshi then drops his elbow on the same exact spot…

CRUNCH!

…Shattering his neck bones.

"_We did it, Onii-chan, we did it!"_

"Not just yet, Orihime. There are still two more out there somewhere and we need to find them before they hurt anyone else."

RAAAAAAAAAAH!

Another Troll bursts out of some nearby foliage, roaring at them and then…

SNAP!

CRASH!

…Snaps a small tree in half as he charges at them with a large tree branch in his hand and is quickly upon them. He swings the branch down at them like a club. Both kids just barely dodge it by jumping to either side of the Troll and he runs past them before being able to stop himself. He then turns around comes at them for another attack.

"_Takeshi-sama…!"_

Takeshi looks up and sees Sora flying towards him in the distance.

"_So-chan…!"_

But he realizes that the Troll would get to him before Sora did and since he didn't want to leave it all to Orihime, he did the only thing that came to his mind.

"Over here, fat-ass!" he yells out and then runs away.

"_Fat-ass…? I'm going to crush you like a bug for that!"_ the Troll furiously yells back and starts chasing after him in a rage.

He was running towards Sora with the Troll slowly catching up behind him.

_Looking good so far,_ he thought. _I should be able to get to So-chan before he catches up to me and then he'll be done for. After that, we'll have just one more to deal with and then we'll be home free._

Before Takeshi could reach Sora however…

"_Ouch, what the hell…?"_ the Troll shouted.

Orihime had thrown a rock at him and hit the back of his head.

_What in the world are you doing Orihime? You just needlessly put yourself in danger!_

"Fine, _I'll kill you first!"_

The Troll turns around and goes after Orihime instead.

_I have no choice now!_

Takeshi speeds forward towards Sora as fast as he can. Before he even grabs him he already knows what he is going to do.

"_So-chan, Javelin!"*_

Sora transformed and Takeshi immediately threw him. The Troll was about to catch Orihime who was running as fast as she could away from him and then…

GWAAAAAUUUH!

…The So-Javelin impaled and stopped half-way through the Troll, right through his heart. He slowly drops to his knees and tumbles over onto his face.

"_Take that, you fat-ass!"_ Orihime yells at him. "My Onii-chans can beat anybody!"

Takeshi breathlessly rushed over and was greeted by Sora (who was now in his bat form again) and Orihime.

"Please don't do that again, Orihime," Takeshi asks her nicely as he tries to catch his breath. "I feel like I just aged ten years from you doing that just now."

"Ten years…?" she asks and then starts counting with her fingers. "Then you'd be… wow… you'd be really old, Onii-chan."

"Shut up."

RUMMBLING!

They both feel the ground shaking under their feet and look behind them to see the last, very big and very angry Troll coming right to them using a whole tree as a club.

GWAAAAAW!

"_So-chan, Chain Mace!"*_

Takeshi runs straight at the Troll as Sora transforms. As they get close, the Troll swings the tree at him and Takeshi jumps up and over it.

_Swinging a tree around might be impressive and all, yeah, but all those leaves on it creates a drag that slows it down and gives me plenty of time to dodge it._

He then swings his So-Chain Mace at him and…

CRUNCH!

…He misses his target and hits his right shoulder instead. Crushing and fracturing it, but it is not a kill shot and they both keep on moving apart, with the Troll now heading straight towards Orihime.

_Oh no, Orihime!_

Without a hint of fear, she runs towards him, jumps up…

"_Know your-!_

…Into a flying kick to his face but…

"Uh oh…!"

…Ended up flying straight into his mouth instead…

GAH!

…And…

GULP!

…Was swallowed whole.

BUUUUURP!

"_ORIHIME!"_ screamed Takeshi.

"Bleh, that brat tasted awful. I can't believe some of the other guys would actually want to eat these things."

"_Give me my little sister back you bastard!"_

Takeshi goes into a rage with the deepest red eyes he had ever had and…

AHHHHHHHHH!

…He starts screaming at the top of his lungs as he swings his So-Chain Mace at him.

"_First, I'm going to smash your limbs! Second, I'm going to pop your head like a melon! Third, I'm going to gut you like a fish and save my little sister!"_

Unable to focus his attacks on the Troll very well, the Troll either blocks or dodges all of his strikes, waits for his chance and then…

SMACK!

…He backhands Takeshi as hard as he can…

GUAH!

…Sending him left side first into a tree.

BLAUGH!

He spits up blood and feels pain shooting throughout his entire body.

_Damn it! I was able to protect my head with my arm just in time, but now I think that my left arm was broken in the process. Even so, I still have to find a way to save my sister!_

As the Troll walks over to finish him off, he suddenly doubles over, seemingly in great pain.

"What… _Ooh…! My stomach…!"_

Sora flies over.

"_Takeshi-sama, please get up! You must hurry!"_

Takeshi got back up and at his command Sora transformed into a Chain Mace again. Ignoring all the pain, he quickly limped over to the Troll who was now on his side on the ground clutching his stomach and…

CRUSH!

…With one swing Takeshi gave it all that he had left and the Troll's head splattered everywhere.

"_So-chan, knife!"_

He transforms and Takeshi quickly but carefully starts gutting the Troll. The smell was so putrid that he would've thrown up if his mind wasn't already so fixated on his goal. Then the Troll's belly spilled out.

GASP!

COUGH!

Orihime coughs and gasps for sweet, fresh air after she washes out of his stomach along with what was left of his last meal.

"…_Mommy never mentioned any of that when she and daddy were swallowed up by the Dorian fruit!"_ Orihime yells as Takeshi helps her up.

"…Oh yeah, that always was your favorite story, wasn't it?" a very relieved Takeshi asks as he smiles and helps her up by her arm.

"_Not anymore!" _she screams. _"I never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever want to hear that story ever again for the rest of my life, EVER!"_

He laughed to himself.

"Well, let's go back to the house now, okay?"

"Okay, Onii-chan."

As they walk away, Orihime looks back at the Trolls.

"_Fat-asses,"_ she angrily says under her breath.

"Ahh… Don't tell anyone that you heard that word from me, okay?"

"Why's that?" she innocently asked.

"Because I asked you so nicely," he replied.

"…Well…"

"How about because you don't want anybody to know that you got swallowed by a Troll?"

"_Don't you dare, Onii-chan!"_

"Well…?"

"…O-o-kay… …Onii-chan."

They slowly walk back towards the house together with Orihime supporting him while he walks.

* * *

**Behind Carl's Forces**

Amaya lashes out at her sister with her powerful paws and Nariko dodges swipe after swipe. After an especially powerful swipe, Nariko saw her chance. She quickly pounces on her sister's back and holds on as best as she can.

_If she won't come back for herself or me, then I know who she will come back for!_

Nariko then whispers two names into Amaya's ear. Amaya freezes as the names run all through her mind. Her eyes return to normal and she slowly transforms back into her human form. Nariko changes back with her.

"I'm so sorry, Nariko," Amaya deeply apologizes to her with her head hanging low and still on all fours. "I let my emotions run away and actually jumped into the darkness and let it consume me. I let those old wounds from before influence my actions now and I put not only myself, but you in grave danger. Worst of all, I was only thinking of my own past and not our futures with-"

"…Save the apologies for later, Onee-sama," Nariko interrupted. "…We have a new enemy to fight."

A lone figure walked towards the two girls. She was attractive, had long blonde hair that went half-way down her back in a pony tail, a good figure, fangs and blood red eyes.

* * *

**Carl's Forces**

"Looks like Hajna's going to get a little workout boss," William stated.

"She can do whatever she pleases now, William. It's not like her clan's abilities are of any use to me at this point."

Carl looks out at the battles raging in front of him.

"They really are quite stubborn," Carl states as he watches the battle in front of him unfold. "Now, the time is right. Send in the 1st Squad, William."

"Okay, boss."

William walks over to the remaining 12 figures that were all wearing dark, hooded robes, gives them their orders and they all disappear.

"Now it'll all be finished," Carl says to himself. "Even with the others helping, there's no way they can possibly stand up to some of my own clan's warriors. As worn-out as the Aono's are from all the fodder that I've been feeding them, they will make short work of all of them now."

* * *

**The Front Yard**

The 12 hooded individuals reappear a short distance behind the Golems. Without saying a word, they all walk forward towards the fighting and their eyes become red from anticipation.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Baria ya or Barrier Arrow** – It is a charged arrow that puts up a temporary dome-like barrier around it when it hits something.

* * *

Note: **Anchor** – It refers to a seal hotspot. It is an already established seal that makes seal techniques easier and cheaper to cast from and something to lock onto with little effort from a distance. The only reason why Akane and Akihito could get everyone back to the house with their technique was because they were able to lock onto the seal anchor engraved into the floor of their mother's seal room. Otherwise, they would have ended up in a largely random location.

* * *

Note: **Javelin** – A light spear that is normally 5-7 feet long and is primarily meant for throwing. When So-chan does it however, he adds fins at the end of it so that he can make small changes to the direction that he is flying in, partially guiding himself to the intended target.

* * *

Note: **Chain Mace** – It is similar to the "Morning Star" in the sense that it has a handle and is used to swing a spiked ball. The only difference is that the ball and handle are connected to each other by a chain that increases its range and hitting power (as long as it has momentum behind it).

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	28. Chapter 28: Overwhelmed!

Things are better in some areas, but have gotten worse in others. Naoya and the triplets just barely managed to win their battle and started walking back towards the house. Takeshi and Orihime also won their fight but not before Orihime accidentally got herself swallowed whole and Takeshi had to gut the Troll to get her out. Omote, Gin and the other kids are all still fighting the Harpies. Nariko finally brought Amaya back to her senses, but then saw that they had a new enemy to deal with. All the while, Tsukune and the other very worried mothers are still racing back to their home to save their family, hoping against hope that they will be able to make it in time.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Overwhelmed!**

**The Wong Family Jet**

**Somewhere in Chinese Airspace near Hong Kong**

**March 7, 2017**

After comforting Kurumu as best as he could, Tsukune told her to try to get some rest so that she would be fresh and ready for anything when they got back. He then walked to the back of the plane where Ruby was taking care of their injured. He entered the room as quietly as he could, being careful not to wake anybody who was still sleeping. Looking around, he sees Mizore and Kouta are both still in a deep sleep together with Mizore's arms firmly wrapped around her son's body. Moka was resting comfortably while Kokoa was still knocked out and was mumbling in her sleep. Ruby was sitting next to Kokoa in a chair with her back to him and nodding her head as she tried to stay awake. Tsukune grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over Ruby from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Tsukune, it's you."

She was startled at first but after realizing that it was him, she relaxed and put her hands on his arms.

"How's everyone doing Ruby?"

"Mizore is a lot better now. I did what could for Moka, but I still want her to get checked out by Yukari as soon as possible. I'm concerned that she might have some brain damage from all the close-range sonic blasts that she took. I healed her as best as I could, but I still want Yukari to take a look at her."

"I agree. We'll have Yukari take a look at her as soon as we can. We don't want Moka to develop a type of split personality again. That would cause everyone some problems, heh heh."

Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Also, all those sonic attacks she took at such close range really did a number on both of her middle ears too. They are very important since they are what tells the body which way is up and which way is down. She was still able to stand and walk straight before we left, which was encouraging. But they should still be thoroughly checked out regardless."

"How much damage could've been done to them while she was in her shinso mode?" Tsukune asked.

"Unfortunately, that wouldn't have made any difference in this case," Ruby explained. "There's no muscle or other tissue around it to protect the middle ear from harm. It's just some tiny weak bones in the middle of our ears with a little skin and fluid. It's the same with all of us. No matter how much stronger we all get, there will always be natural weak points for all of us that we'll never be able to do anything about."

Ruby then looked at Kokoa in front of her.

"As for Kokoa… well… physically she should be just fine after she heals up from the slash wounds that Casanova gave her. They were really deep. But even so, she should be just fine after she gets enough rest."

"But you're concerned about her emotional state, right?"

Ruby slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah… I am. She became so hysterical and violent after we told her what was going on that as hurt as she was, you still had to hold her down while I stuck her with the needle. Ever since then she has been doing a lot of talking and mumbling in her sleep with lots of restless movements and an occasional lashing out at something. This isn't normal sleeping behavior for her, is it?"

"Not now, no," Tsukune answers and thinks back. "But, she did do that sometimes in the weeks after what happened in Iran. That's why I spent so much time and so many nights with her back then. These days that almost never happens. There was only thing that was ever able to settle her down when she got like this."

Watching Kokoa thrash around and mumbling to herself, Tsukune just had to do something for her. So he did the only thing that he knew would settle her down. He lies down beside her, wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. Though still unconscious, she seems to sense that it was Tsukune who was holding her and like magic, she settles down right away. Tsukune whispers into her ear and reassures her that he is going to protect her, their son, everyone else and that everything was going to be alright. She cries in her sleep.

_Oh Tsukune…_ Ruby thinks as she wipes the water from her eyes. _I'm so glad that we were all able to meet, fall in love, and have a family with you. You really are the best man any of us could've ever hoped for._

In the cockpit, Ling-Ling continues to try to establish radio contact with somebody from her family. Then, she hears the crackle of a transmitter.

"Is someone there?" she asked. "This is 'Lively Girl,'* does anybody read me, over?"

She finally got an answer.

"It's about time someone answered me! What the hell is going on down there?"

After being told what happened at her home, she didn't know what to say.

"_What about "Panda Boy?"* Is he alright? Was he hurt?"_

She was assured of "Panda Boy's" safety.

"That's a relief. But what about-"

She was interrupted and told about everything that was happening at the Aono's home.

"Oh… my… goodness…"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_Tsukune and the others would really go out of their minds if I tell them this!_

* * *

**In Front of Carl's Forces**

Gin continues to battle the Harpies but these two seem to be more cautious then the others that he has killed so far. Neither one of them are giving him any chance to get them too. They had changed their tactics yet again and are now keeping their distance from him.

_What the hell?_ Gin thought. _Are they just going to wait me out? Are they planning on letting me pass out from blood loss before they swoop down and finish me off? I need to get them to get close to me again. If I can do that then I can take them out for good and then I'll be free to act. But how the hell can I do that?_

Gin thought about it for a few seconds and it came to him.

_That's it! All I have to do is to force their hands by doing something that they don't want me to do. Then they'll have to do something to stop me no matter what. And the number one thing that they seriously don't want me to do is…_

Gin then realizes what he needs to do and takes off, heading straight for Carl. The two Harpies instantly chase after him.

"_You're going to have to do better then that dog-boy! Give it to him sis!"_

"_Fýsi__̱__ma fteró!"_

A hail of knife-like feathers flies towards Gin.

CHICK! CHICK! CHICK!

They cover the ground around Gin and he dodges them as best as he can before…

GWAUH!

…A few of them hit him in the back. He falls to the ground, coughing, spitting and…

BLUAGH!

…Throwing up blood.

_This is really bad!_ Gin thought. _I should've been able to dodge a lot more than that. I guess my earlier injuries were worse then I thought. It looks like they got at least one of my lungs and my stomach too. Even so, I won't be going down without a fight!_

He got back up just in time to see one of the Harpies diving down right on top of him to do another fly-by attack on him. He instantly jumps to the side to avoid her sharp talons just in time. She misses but quickly flies off before he could do anything else. He then pulls out as many of the Harpy's feathers that were still in his back that he can reach. He feels that there are still a couple of them left in his upper middle back, but he just can't get to them no matter how much he tried. He looks up and sees them both circling at a distance again.

_Waiting for me to either make another move or to bleed out again, huh? These bitches aren't taking any chances at all now! So much for my plan of attack, I can't beat any boss level guys like this. Now I need to figure out a plan of getting the hell out of here alive._

"Back off girls; I want some exercise too," a male voice declares from behind Gin.

Gin turns around but sees nothing. Hearing some flapping noises, he then looks up and sees an average sized 20-something year old man with short, light brown hair, standard Fairy Tale issue pants and a bare chest. He was hovering in mid-air with a pair of very familiar wings and a tail.

"_Go screw yourself! This one's ours!"_

"_Yeah, being the headman's lapdog doesn't give you the-"_

One of the Harpy's stop mid-sentence and both of their expressions suddenly change.

"Go find someone else to kill."

"As you wish," they both answer in robotic fashion and then fly off towards the house.

He then turns towards Gin.

"Now that the 'Itty Bitty Titty Committee' is gone, we can get down to business. Hello, my name is William Hogg, Second-in-Command for this operation and the guy that will be killing ya today."

"_You…"_ Gin angrily says as he glares at him. _"You're an Incubus, aren't you?"_

"Oh gee wiz. What gave it away?"

"I know those wings and tail very well."

"Really…?"

"Yeah… _and I think_ _that_ _it's totally unfair that only you guys have that kind of power over women and I never did!"_

"… …Huh…?"

"_I could've used that power to have all sorts of fun before I got married! But now those days are over for me you bastard!"_

"… …O-kaaaaaaaaaaay, whatever dude; I already know who you are sooo…"

He swooped down at Gin…

"_Are you ready to go 'Hogg Wild' mutt?"_

…Nails at the ready.

* * *

**Behind Carl's Forces**

Hajna approaches Amaya and Nariko while the blouse of her uniform flutters in the wind. Not wanting it to get in the way, she takes it off and it flutters to the ground. She then rolls up her shirt's sleeves.

"Don't tell me that we have to fight naked again," Amaya groans as she stands back up.

"It doesn't bother me," Nariko states as she stands there.

"Let's not start this again, Nariko," Amaya told her, annoyed.

Hajna cracks her fingers as she nears them.

"If you two are done arguing with each other I would like to start my workout now," she said in a condescending tone.

"_Workout…?"_ Amaya angrily asked.

"A high-noble and the next heir of the great Kossuth Vampire Clan against a pair of lowly kittens like you two…? Humph! The only other word I would use to describe it would be a slaughter."

Amaya and Nariko pop several blood vessels as they both angrily glare at her.

"_Then come over here and prove your superiority to us, bloodsucker,"_ Amaya angrily says.

"…I don't want to hear that from a lowly parasite," Nariko stated with a straight face.

"_Parasite…?"_ she angrily yells.

"…Only parasites suck blood," Nariko plainly answered.

Popping one blood vein after another, Hajna becomes infuriated.

"_You're dead," _she growls.

Hajna disappears and then reappears just above the girls. She channels her youki into her left fist and…

BOOM!

…Punched the ground where the sisters were just at, creating a small crater and was surrounded by a dust cloud. However, both Amaya and Nariko had dove to either side just before the attack hit. Even though they were now separated from each other, they were still unharmed. But that would not last long.

Hajna then explodes out of the dust cloud and attacks Nariko. She throws one punch or kick after another at Nariko who skillfully dodges all of them. As she dodges another blow, Nariko quickly steps backward and trips over a dead body. Seizing the advantage, Hajna rapidly focuses her youki into her left fist again for another power attack.

"_Parasite this, you little bitch!"_

BOOM!

She finally hit her and drove her fist into her stomach and Nariko's small body into the ground as far as she could.

"That's one little kitty down."

As Hajna pulls her fist back up, Nariko grabs her wrist.

"…Don't compare us to filthy dogs you parasite."

"_What the-"_

BAM!

Nariko kicked her in the back and Hajna went flying forward.

…_That was close,_ Nariko thinks as she stands back up. _If I hadn't hardened my body with my Ki in time then that hit would've done a lot more damage to me then it did. I need to be more careful. I do not want to take another hit like that again._

Hajna gets back up.

"…Is that it, parasite? I barely felt that at all," Nariko said.

"Trying to bluff your way to get me to not try hitting you like that again are we?" Hajna replied. "It's too bad for you that I can tell if somebody is lying to me, nice try though."

…_Damn!_

"_So let's see just how many of those hits you can take before you die!"_

She channels her youki into her left fist for another power shot and dashes forward, straight for Nariko.

* * *

**The Front Yard**

After sending her own two children back into the house, Omote ran back up her _Baria no kaidan_ to her recreated _Baria sutando_ and looked around her. It was not an encouraging sight. The Golems were back on their feet and were coming her way again, a pair of Harpies were flying her way after leaving Gin who is now locked in combat against someone else and a number of hooded individuals had appeared behind the Golems and were slowly approaching the house.

_More enemies…?_ Omote thought. _He must be going in for the kill now! He knows that there's no way we can deal with them all!_

"_Rōpu no tsuru!"_

To Omote's surprise, countless vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around the legs of all of the Golems who then all toppled over and fell down again only to be thoroughly tied up by even more vines. Omote looked behind her and saw Shino who was wearing Yukari's _Doragon no me._ Yukari was able to heal his arms so they joined the fight. He had used Yukari's special glove to double the number and strength of his vines and succeeded in tying all of the Golems down. They were not going anywhere anytime soon now.

After seeing what had happened to the Golems, the figures that were behind them all spread out and run towards the house, dropping their robes to reveal their standard issue Fairy Tail uniforms in the process. They were not going to give the Aono's the chance to catch them with the vines. Realizing what they were doing, Yukari hurriedly took her _Doragon no me_ back. She then grabbed a deck of cards from her right breast pocket and threw the deck up into the air.

_Let's see how they like this technique!_ Yukari thought.

Half of her cards flew forward and created a wall-like barrier between them and their new enemies. She then grabs the deck in her left breast pocket and throws it up above her and they start to swirl around both her and Shino like a protective tornado. Yukari then watches as their new enemies all leap up and over her barrier.

_Gotcha!_

She thrust her right hand forward and…

"_Tarottokādo no bariatorappu!"*_

…The other half of her barrier went up and boxed all of them inside it.

"_Lowly weakling!"_ one of them shouts.

They all gathered their youki into their fists…

SHATTER!

…And destroyed Yukari's barrier. They kept running towards them without even slowing down. They were all going straight for the house with nothing more to stop them. The Aono's were about to be overwhelmed!

* * *

**Carl's Trucks**

With all of his squads and both William and Hajna fighting in the battle, Carl stands alone near his trucks. Confident in his eventual victory, he had sent his 9th Squad to secure the road behind him to make sure that there would be no more surprises coming from the rear. Right now, he is watching everything happen all around him, smiling.

"Hmmm… Hajna's fight seems like it might be questionable, William's should be easy enough and everything going on at the house will be the easiest out of all of them. All I have to do right now is to…"

Carl spins around, jumps up and catches Takeshi by his throat.

GUUUAAAH!

He then slammed him down into the ground, back-first, hard.

"…To take care of a presumptuous child that's eager to die."

Takeshi saw an enemy all alone and snuck up behind him with his So-Chain Mace to take him out. He tries to grab and pull away Carl's vice-like grip that was around his throat as he starts to strangle the life out of him just as slowly as he could. He then senses something else. While maintaining his grip on Takeshi's throat with his right hand as he stands back up, he then blocks and catches Orihime's leg in mid-air with his left hand as she tries to kick his head in.

"Wait your turn brat. I'll get to you momentarily," he nonchalantly says.

"_Put me and Takeshi Onii-chan down you fat-ass!"_

"Fat-ass…?" Carl asked, both confused and angered. "I'll have you know, brat, that I do not have an ounce of fat anywhere on my entire body. Furthermore…"

He lifted her up until they were face-to-face.

"…Only the short and rude Shuzen girl has ever dared to talk to me like that before. And just like with her, _I will personally make sure that you suffer for it!"_

Distracted, Carl's grip loosens a bit and Takeshi is able to breathe.

"_What did you do to my mom you bastard?"_ Takeshi yells at him.

"_Your_ mother…?" Carl asked, intrigued.

"_Yeah, what did you do to mommy Kokoa?"_ Orihime yells.

"Oh ho…" Carl says as he looks back at Takeshi with an evil grin. "So _you're_ the little abomination that escaped me nine years ago. Well, better late then never I suppose."

He slowly starts tightening his grip around Takeshi's throat with the intent of making him suffer just as much as he can before he finally kills him.

"_Onii-chan…!"_

* * *

**A Private Airport, just outside of Hong Kong City limits**

Tsukune and everyone are finally about to land back at the same airport that they had left only a couple of days ago. To all of them though, it felt more like an eternity. Ling-Ling had radioed ahead to have a car ready and waiting for them at the airport so that they could all rush over to their home just as soon as they touched down.

After the plane lands and stops, Tsukune and everybody else immediately jumps out of their seats and rushes to door. They had already woken up everyone that was sleeping in the back of the plane a few minutes before the plane had started its final approach to the airfield and got everyone strapped into their seats before the plane had landed. Kouta meanwhile, they left asleep in the back of the plane since they did not want him anywhere near the battle and especially nowhere near Carl. To make sure that he stayed there, Mizore froze him to the bed when she got up to make sure that he stayed put this time.

They all race out of the plane and into the limo that was waiting for them. Ling-Ling follows behind them as quickly as she can and climbs into limo with them just before it speeds off.

Looking around at everyone, Ling-Ling debates whether or not she should tell them what she had been told before they landed. Seeing how worked up everyone was, she decides that telling them now would only make things worse. So she keeps her silence as the vehicle continues towards the Aono home.

* * *

**A Cheap Motel Room**

**Somewhere in Hong Kong**

A middle-aged man with short, dark hair, dark eyes and wearing dark western style clothing is watching the television and puffing on his cigarette when he hears a heavy pounding on his door.

"That was quick," he says to himself as he gets up to answer the door.

He quickly opens the door and a woman appearing to be in her 20's with long sandy blonde hair, light blue eyes and also wearing dark western style clothing immediately enters his room.

"_Is it true?"_ she asks right away as she enters.

"See for yourself."

He points to the television.

She watches the breaking news about the incident at the Times Square Mega Shopping Mall play over and over.

"Oh… my… God…!" she says in complete disbelief. "They have _really_ done it this time!"

"That's what I told the council when I reported this incident to them. I'm really surprised at how fast you got here though."

"That just goes to show you the severity of this situation. Besides, I got some reliable Intel* that this would be happening several hours ago."

"That long ago…?" he asked, very puzzled. "How the hell did you find out about it all that far ahead of time?"

"That is on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. You just need to stay out of our way and wait for further orders from either me or the council. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," he answered. "But are you sure that you'll be able to do carry out all of your objectives? Did you come fully prepared for all this?"

"Yes, I am. I just landed with a small Task Force* of some of our finest troops to handle this situation. They will be ready to move out within a half-hour."

"Good, 'cause we've got one hell of a mess to clean up here."

"One more thing, special agent," she said.

A dark killing aura surrounds her as she looks him in the eye.

"_Never question either me or my abilities ever again, understood?"_

"Crystal," he answered.

She then left his room to rejoin her Task Force without either one of them saying another word. As she hurries away, her mind wanders to one of the questions that he had asked her.

"_The nerve of him, questioning me and my sources,"_ she angrily says to herself. _"Who does he think he is? He's just a lowly spy the council sent to keep an eye on the Aono family."_

She climbs into her rental car, starts the engine and starts driving.

_That idiot,_ she thought. _As much of an embarrassment as Melvin has been to me in the past, he really outdid himself this time. Showing up covered in blood like that and screaming that he needed to be near me to recover faster, ha! It took an hour for the maids to finally clean up all of the blood stains that he left behind on his way to my dungeon. With all of those damn pills that he said that he took, he'll probably be in his own private hell for at least a month. We'll see if he still feels like being an embarrassment to me after that._

The woman drove on to rejoin her troops who were still preparing for war.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Lively Girl** – It is Ling-Ling's call sign for when she is flying the family jet and yes it is meant to be an ironic pun.

* * *

Note: **Panda Boy** – I will give you three guesses as to who that refers to.

* * *

Note: **Fýsi****̱****ma fteró or Feather Flurry** – It is a ranged Harpy technique where they use their youki to harden some of their feathers, making them like steel knives. They then flap their wings at their enemy and their now hard and heavy feathers come loose and fly towards them like a flurry of daggers.

* * *

Note: **Tarottokādo no bariatorappu or Barrier Trap** – It is a simple technique where Yukari uses her barrier creating tarot cards to trap enemies inside a barrier box.

* * *

Note: **Task Force** – It is a force that is put together to carry out a particular mission.

* * *

Note: **Intel or Intelligence** – It basically means information.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	29. Chapter 29: From the Ashes

**Author's Note:** Just as a reminder, I will be doing my rewrites before I start writing for the 4th arc so there will be no new chapters until after I am done doing all of that. I am currently guessing that it will take me at least 2-3 weeks to finish all of them. That means that it could be up to a month before the 4th arc starts. I will still be checking things here on FF so feel free to drop a line anytime you want and I will promptly reply to you. I thank you all for your patience and understanding and I hope that you continue to read my story.

* * *

The battle is rapidly becoming a disaster for the Aono family. While some of the children have won their own individual fights on either side of the house, the situation at the Aono house itself could not be going much worse than it is. Shino and Yukari were able to tie up the Golems with his _Rōpu no tsuru_ thanks to Yukari's special glove, but they were immediately replaced by 12 figures with red eyes that were able to easily break through Yukari's trap technique. Amaya and Nariko are attacked by Hajna Kossuth, a Vampire Noble, and Nariko quickly finds herself being the object of Hajna's relentless attacks. She manages to protect herself from one serious attack, but then Hajna comes at her with a second massive attack. Having sent his 9th Squad to secure and guard the road behind them, Carl is all alone when Takeshi and Orihime happen to find him and try to take him out together. They failed. They were both caught by Carl who then starts to strangle Takeshi just as slowly as he possibly can. Eventually, Tsukune and the other moms arrive back in Hong Kong and are met by a limo at the airport. They then all rush with Ling-Ling to their besieged home with every one of them hoping that they would be able to make it in time. A short time beforehand, an unknown group had also arrived in the city with their own secret objectives. All the while, nobody yet fully realizes just how far the ripples of fate that were created in such a short span of time will reach in both time and space.

* * *

**Chapter 29: From the Ashes**

**The Driveway leading to the Aono Estate**

**March 7, 2017**

The limo carrying Tsukune, Ling-Ling and the rest of the moms speeds up the dirt driveway leading to their home. When their home finally comes into view, their jaws drop to the floor and they are all horror-stricken at what they are seeing. None of them could believe their eyes. Ling-Ling looked at it all and then turned her head away.

_It looks like the info I was given really was true,_ Ling-Ling thought. _Even so, I was still hoping that they were wrong about it. I can't even imagine what everybody else must be going through right now._

The limo stopped at the entrance and everyone slowly climbed out and looked at what was the home that they had just left only days before, but was now a heap of broken wood with small fires burning around it. Their home had been completely destroyed and there was nobody in sight.

Mizore's candy fell out of her mouth and hit the ground as the enormity of everything hit her all at once.

"…_We're too late…"_ Tsukune says with a pained expression.

"…_Th-this… can't be happening…!"_ Kurumu said in utter disbelief.

"…_Everyone…"_ Ruby said with a look of terror on her face.

"…_No…"_ Moka said.

"…_This has to be a bad dream!"_ Kokoa yelled out. "_The smell of blood is everywhere!"_

As devastating as it was for everyone to see the remains of their once beautiful home now reduced to rubble and ash on top of their family being nowhere to be seen with a strong smell of smoke and blood in the air, Tsukune pulled himself together and took charge of the situation.

"…Alright everyone," he began to say. "As bad as all of this is right now, our main priority is to find our family. Houses can be rebuilt, families can't. So, Kurumu and Ruby, I need you two to take off and see what you can find from the air."

Realizing that Tsukune was right, the girls snap themselves out of the daze that they were all in and follow Tsukune's directions.

"Alright Tsukune," Kurumu answered.

"You can count on us," Ruby replied.

"Mizore, I want you to put out those fires."

"Okay," she answered.

"Moka, Kokoa and Ling-Ling, help me search through the rubble. There might still be someone trapped inside."

"Takeshi… _where's my Takeshi?"_ Kokoa frantically yells as she starts throwing rubble aside in an effort to find her son.

"I'll go inside and look in my own way, Tsukune, it'll be faster," Ling-Ling says before she disappears down into the ground.

"I'll start checking the blood stains to see who they all belong to and find out anything else that I can," Moka said.

"Alright Moka," Tsukune replied. "Just be careful, this could still be a trap for us."

Without another word needing to be said, everyone splits up and hurriedly follows Tsukune directions.

A half hour later, everyone is still looking everywhere they could think of, all in an effort to find their family. After looking through all of the rubble, Ling-Ling floats up from the ground behind Tsukune who is still sifting through the rubble and ash by himself at this point.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. There's nobody in the rubble at all."

He lets the enormity of her words sink in before turning around and replying to her.

"…Ling-Ling…" he says in a hushed tone. "…I don't want the others to hear this, but… if there's nobody here at all… then… is it possible that everyone was captured and taken away?"

Ling-Ling shook her head.

"I don't know, Tsukune, I wish I did," she answered. "But I did order our people to watch every means of transportation out of Hong Kong. The airports, the docks, the trains, the roads, everything is under heavy surveillance* by my family with orders to watch for everyone in your family."

"But how would they know what they all look like?"

"I told them to distribute the stack of pictures we kept of everyone in your family to our people before they all went out. I was afraid that something like this might happen one day so it has been a pet project of mine for some years now."

Tsukune hugs Ling-Ling tight.

"Thank you, Ling-Ling. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help right now."

Though unexpected, she happily hugs him back.

"We take care of our own in the Wong Family. Little brother, myself, grandpa, our parents, everyone considers all of you to be part of our family. So naturally we're going to do everything that we can to help you find everyone."

"Thank you very much, Ling-Ling. I really appreciate it. You are a great friend to all of us."

"This is hardly the time for bonding you two," a very agitated Mizore says as she approaches them. "Kurumu and Ruby just got back. All they found were more blood stains on either side of the house and a short distance down the driveway. Moka is checking them all out now."

"Thanks for the update Mizore," Tsukune says as he walks over to her. "How are you holding up?"

"_How the hell do you think I'm holding up!"_ she screamed at him. _"My little girls are gone along with everyone else! They're all gone and we have no idea where they are!"_

Mizore breaks down crying and starts to fall to her knees when Tsukune catches her. He then holds her close to him and lets her cry into his chest. Sensing that she was no longer needed, Ling-Ling silently floated down into the ground and left.

Several minutes later, Tsukune and Mizore walks out of the rubble and rejoins Kurumu, Ruby, Kokoa and Ling-Ling by the front steps. Moka is just rejoining them as well.

"Did you find anything?" Moka asked.

"Nothing here," Tsukune answered.

"What did you find, Onee-sama?" an obviously worried Kokoa asked.

"I have good news and bad news," she began to explain. "While I did find some blood that did belong to some of our kids, there was very little of it. So all I know for sure right now is that some of them were hurt. Considering how many of their guys must've been killed here from all of the unfamiliar blood that I found, that is a good sign. And from what I can tell, all this happened as recently as an hour ago."

"Whose blood did you find, Onee-sama?" Kokoa anxiously asked.

Moka took a deep breath before she answered.

"I found trace blood amounts from the triplets and Naoya at the beach, Shino's and the twins around the entrance here and… in the woods and a short distance down the driveway, I found Takeshi's and Orihime's.

All of the parents were visibly disturbed when Moka listed their children's names, especially Kokoa who started to fall apart again when she felt Tsukune's hand on her shoulder.

"We will find him and everyone else and bring them all home, I promise," he confidently told her.

Then a thought suddenly hit Ruby.

"The seal room…"

"What was that Ruby?" Tsukune asked her.

"_The seal room!"_ she shouted. _"They might've gotten out through that!"_

Realizing that she was right, they all rush back to look through the rubble. They find where the seal room should have been and start throwing debris in every direction. After the last piece is tossed aside, they make an unexpected find.

"What in the world is this doing here?" Tsukune asks as he picks something long, round and cold up from the ground and holds it in both of his hands.

"A big icicle?" a confused Kurumu asked.

"That's just it," Tsukune explained. "What is an icicle doing here in this kind of weather? If everything happened at least an hour ago, then why's it not even melting? It hasn't even started sweating yet."

Realizing what it had to of been, Mizore snatches it out of Tsukune's hands and looks at it very carefully. Seconds later she breaks out into tears and collapses to the ground.

"_Mizore!"_ everyone yells.

Tsukune catches Mizore. Then she reaches out and hugs him just as tight as she can.

"_They're alright,"_ she tearfully said. _"They're all alright!"_

She lets go of him and holds the icicle up to show everyone what she had found and points to what at first looks like scratch marks on the side. Looking closer they all see that there is a message scratched into it.

WE R ALL OK

"_They're all safe,"_ a very relieved Mizore cheerfully and tearfully said. "This isn't ordinary ice, this is Yuki'Onna ice. They did it. They escaped through the seal room to the emergency seal that Omote had made in my village. They sent this back to us to tell us that they are fine and where they are. _They're all okay!"_

Everybody was so relieved to know that their family really was safe that they all started to tearfully hug each other.

Also relieved by the good news; Ling-Ling walks away to give them all a moment to themselves when her cell phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

She gets some news from one of her surveillance teams and is asked a question.

"No, as much as I want to hit them with everything that we've got left, we can't do that right now. We don't want to cause a scene around that many humans that would only add fuel to what I'm sure has been a very fiery day already. Besides, we're not in any condition to do anything right now anyway. Just make sure that they're tailed to wherever they go, understood?"

They ask her another question.

"Not right now, no; just keep me informed of everything, goodbye."

After she hangs up, Ling-Ling thinks out loud.

"Skipping town, huh? At least we won't have to deal with that Carl person now. I'm not sure what happened between all of them since they never told anybody else about what had happened back then, but whatever it was, none of them have been the same ever since."

The wind blows as Ling-Ling looks up into the sky.

* * *

**Hong Kong International Airport**

Carl Reinfeldt and what was left of his force boarded the large Fairy Tale jet that was waiting just for them at the airport. After they had taken their seats, Carl ordered a round of drinks for everyone.

"Well this was a big waste of time," William complained.

"That depends on how you look at it William," Carl replied.

"We failed. What else is there to say?"

"From my perspective it seems that this little outing of ours was not entirely without merit. We were able to not only gauge the strength of those women, their offspring and the others, but I also found out something very, very… interesting."

"Like what?" Hajna asked.

"Ohh… it's a little secret that will get those doddering old fools on the council off of our backs when I share it with them."

"Speaking of which, I still can't believe how fast they were able to send some guys over here," William commented.

"That, most likely would be your elder brother's fault," Carl stated.

"Ol' Melvy?" asked William.

"Most likely; I received word after I got on the plane that he failed miserably in Siberia. So chances are he retreated back to _her_."

Carl rolls his eyes as he finishes his sentence.

"That would explain how the council got a team over here so quickly," William said. "I'm just glad that you still had some agents in the city to watch our backs and warn us in time to bail just ahead of their team."

"That is what advanced planning can do for you. Also, I must say that for a species such as yours, your brother surely has some… _unusual…_ tastes in women."

"Don't even remind me of that bitch boss," he sighed. "On the flip side, I guess we did find a few notables in our big batch of new recruits."

"Indeed; even if they happen to be a trio of degenerates, they still have some decent skills that I feel will only grow with time, if given the proper training. So I will be recommending advanced training for all three of them along with the other survivors when we return. Furthermore, when I also share the information that I have learned with the Fairy Tale leadership, they will forget all about our being unable to carry out our objectives. Then it will only be a matter of who acts on the information first."

"Well they should've given us better troops to begin with instead of these raw recruits," Hajna commented. "I would've greatly preferred having trained troops instead of the newbie's that we were given. They weren't even enhanced."

The plane starts to move.

"It all sounds good to me boss. Any plan that doesn't come back to bite me in the ass is a good one. What about you, Hajna? What're ya planning on doing after we get back?"

"I have a family function that I will be attending in a few days."

"Well good luck with that babe," William said.

An underling shows up and whispers something into Carl's ear.

"That was quick... It seems that the rest of the Aono's have returned, all of them. Oh well, I can always kill them all another day. I do hope that they enjoy the remodeling job that my knights and troops did to their home, hahaha"

The plane takes off, leaving Hong Kong behind and flies towards its intended destination.

* * *

**Somewhere in Hong Kong**

A lone medium-sized male figure with short blonde hair and wearing dark western-style clothing walks frantically towards a deserted stretch of the harbor so that nobody will overhear his conversation. He hurriedly dials an extremely important number into his satellite phone (that is able to translate other languages in real-time). He had to manually dial the number that was burned into his brain since he was forbidden from ever programming the number into his phone just in case he was killed and his phone stolen. He hears a ringing on the other end.

"Hello, this is Antioco's meat market. What would you like?" a man answered in a normal upbeat tone.

"_Connect me to a member of the high council right away! This is an emergency!"_

"I'm sorry sir. You must have the wrong number. There's no-"

"_Drop the act you damn idiot! I already said that this is an emergency! I need to talk to a member of the high council right now!"_

"I'm sorry sir. You-"

"_Damn it to hell! How many times do I need to repeat myself? This is special agent 27 on assignment in Hong Kong! Now connect me already!"_

"…The Pope's hat is very large," the man now says with a low and very serious tone.

"_I hope that the wind doesn't blow it away!" _he completed the second half of the security phrase._ "Now connect me to a member of the Saints Cross High Council already you damn deaf bastard! We have a Level Two emergency on our hands over here!"_

* * *

**The Yuki'Onna Village, Japan**

**March 8, 2017**

Wanting to rejoin their family as soon as they could; Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Kokoa are all taken to the airport and travel all night until they finally reach the Yuki'Onna Village early the next day.

Omote had teleported everyone to the seal room in the spare house that the Yuki'Onna had given to the Aono's (since they needed a lot of room with a family that big) for whenever they came to visit the Yuki'Onna Village. It is two stories tall, six rooms wide, five rooms deep, made mostly from hardwood, painted white with light blue streaks (since that is the color scheme for the area), always has a pleasant but not overwhelming smell of pine with a large glass enclosed bath in the back yard split in half (the hot half for normal people and the cold half for Yuki'Onna) and they naturally built it next to grandma Tsurara's house.

After Akihito (who had woken up early just to watch for them to come back) sees the bus coming from the upstairs window where he is watching for it, he immediately jumps up and runs out the room shouting.

"_They're here! They're here!"_ Akihito shouted excitedly.

He keeps on shouting out the good news as he runs down the stairs and the entire house seemingly comes alive as more shouts and hurried footsteps echoes throughout the entire house. Everyone runs outside to welcome everyone back home.

"_Mommy, daddy!" _all of the kids shout as they run into their parent's arms with tears streaming down everyone's faces.

Mizore is knocked back and dogpiled by all three of her girls.

"_I was so worried about you girls!" _she says as she starts kissing them.

Kurumu is knocked off of her feet after the twins glided down from the upstairs window and tackled her.

"_I love you girls so much!" _

Kurumu holds her twins as tightly as she can against her chest. Not realizing that she was suffocating the twins with her massive breasts.

"_Kouta!"_ a very relieved Kuramori yells as she knocks him down from her own glide and starts to lovingly crush him in her overanxious embrace.

Naoya and Orihime rush to their mother who wordlessly scooped them up into her arms. All of the emotions that she had been bottling up the whole time just came rushing out all at once as she was so relieved to be finally holding her children again and cannot help but to cry as she holds them. Then she notices something unusual about one of them.

"Orihime, what's that smell?"

"Hey m-" Takeshi begins to say as slowly he limps to his mother.

"_Takeshi!"_ Kokoa screams, knocks him back and starts to unconsciously crush him. _"I'm so glad that you're alright!"_

"_Too tight… mom… still sore… from yesterday,"_ he strains to say to his mom who is now completely oblivious to the rest of the world. She was just glad that her son was alive and safe, even if she was accidentally crushing him to death.

Shino and Hinata slowly walk into their mother's open arms. Shino's arms were still painful to move around so he was not moving very fast anywhere he went. Feeling responsible for what had happened to him, Hinata decided to stay by her brother's side and to help him in any way she could.

"_I'm so glad that you're both safe!"_

Akane and Akihito rush out and jump onto their dad.

"_Daddy!" _the two of them shouts out as they run into his arms.

Back in the doorway, Sousuke just stands there.

"Mama…" Sousuke asks and looks up to his mother. "Do you think papa will still love me when he finds out what I really am?"

Yukari and Omote both crouch down and hug him from both sides at the same time.

"Of course he will, Sousuke…" Yukari tearfully answered. "Papa is papa."

Encouraged by his mother's words and the actions of both her and Omote, Sousuke runs forward…

"_Papaaaaaaaaa…!"_

…And jumps onto his dad.

Omote and Yukari also rush to Tsukune's side and they both throw their arms around him without saying a word.

"_Daddy!"_ the rest of the kids yells out as they all flood to him.

A short distance away, a shady figure watches everything taking place and puffs on his cigar.

"Hehehe, well… would you look at that," the bus driver laughs while he watches the touching family scene while leaning back against his bus. "Who would've thought that he'd turn out like this all those years ago? That is, besides possibly you."

A tall figure in a long, white robe and wearing a rosary steps off of the bus and then stands next to the bus driver.

"Heh heh, even I couldn't have predicted how well he would eventually turn out," Mikogami told him. "Besides, if I knew everything that was going to happen, then I would've played the lottery and made a fortune for myself years ago."

The bus driver chuckled.

"I suppose," the bus driver says as he relights his cigar. "You plan on giving them a few more minutes before having that big talk with all of them?"

"Yeah, I think they've more than earned at least that much."

* * *

**Kossuth Castle, in a pasture somewhere in Hungry**

**March 12, 2017**

Behind the large, eloquent, white castle, two young vampires battle each other in the garden as a number of onlookers watch them in the mid-day sun.

"_You'll pay for that Hajna!"_ a tall tale Vampire with short, blonde hair and several fresh wounds on his body yells.

After getting knocked down to the ground again, he gets back up, charges at Hajna and he swings his clenched fist at her.

RAAAAAAAAAH!

Hajna grabs his fist and quickly flips him up and over her head before…

GWAUH!

…Slamming him back first into the ground.

"_Now you're done!"_ she yells.

Hajna punches him square in the chest, driving her fist further into him and him even further into the ground.

BLEUGH!

He spits up blood and lays very still as his breathing gets weaker. Some of the onlookers rush over and check him.

"_Doctor!"_ one of them shouts. _"Over here doctor, quickly!"_

"…Heh, I guess this means that I win," Hajna coolly says before walking away.

As she passes by an old man with white hair that just stands there at the sidelines with a large scowl on his face, he speaks to her.

"Were you honestly trying to kill him, Hajna?" he asks.

"Is that not how we're supposed to fight?" she stops and asks him as her eyes stare off into the distance.

One of the others runs up to him and whispers something into his ear.

"He's dead," the old man angrily growled at her.

"I guess he wasn't as strong as everyone else thought he was then."

"_Damn it Hajna! He was your own cousin! You know very well that we cannot afford to carelessly sacrifice members of our family who are strong and are actually worth the breath that they breathe!"_

"Was that why you exiled my little brother, Grandfather; because he was weak?"

"With the last great war on the horizon, we cannot afford to have any weaklings in our family and you know it. We would've gladly welcomed-"

"_Don't you dare speak his name you old geezer!"_

"…We would've gladly welcomed… …_him_… …back into the clan if he was able to show us that he had at least the potential to master our clan's technique."

"That is no longer possible and you know it."

"And that is _your_ fault," he sternly told her. _"You_ were the one that told him to join those Fairy Tale troublemakers in the first place. Now his body is frozen solid somewhere in the wastes of Siberia."

"Whatever the case may be…"

She glares him in his eyes with murderous intent in her cold, red eyes.

"…With all of my trails now completed this match won, _I_ am now the true heir to the Kossuth Clan. Our do you not intend to recognize that fact? I'm sure that my dear cousin would love to be your heir again. Although, how he would be able to carry out his duties as the clan's heir from beyond the grave is quite the obstacle. …Well... 'Grandfather…' what are you going to do?"

The old man grunted and sighed.

"Very well, Hajna; you are now my and the clan's rightful heir.

"Humph! Took you long enough, you senile old man."

She walks away from everyone else and walks into the castle.

_What in the world am I going to do with that girl?_

An underling gives the old man a letter. He opens and reads it.

"A council summons…? It must be about what happened in Hong Kong."

He gives the message back and orders his servants to start packing everything that he will need for his trip. He then walks around the garden. The other servants had already removed the dead Vampire's body, but the small crater that Hajna had created with his body was still present. After walking past that, the old man thinks out loud.

"It has been quite some time since all of the High Vampire Clans of the _World Shadow Council_ have come together. The information that the damn Reinfeldt boy brought back must be really important for him to get off so lightly and for us to assemble like this."

* * *

**Reinfeldt Castle, somewhere in the Swedish Mountains**

After sending a messenger off to Japan, Carl confidently strolls through one of the many corridors in his family's grand castle in the afternoon sunlight and speaks to one of the male servants.

"Has my father left for his council meeting yet?"

"Yes, young master," he answered.

"Very well…" he replied. "What of the creatures that I wanted found? Has there been any progress?"

"There has, young master; we may have found a clue to the beast that was third on your list."

"_Third…?"_ he stopped and asked, surprised.

Carl smiled.

"Excellent…" he says as he walks forward again. "Leviathan of the Sea' and 'Behemoth of the Land' may both still be out of reach for me right now. But in the meantime, I _will_ have a 'Ziz of the Sky.' The sooner I force more creatures into submission as my new summons the better, hahahahahaha!"

Carl continues to walk down the corridor, but more briskly than before.

* * *

**Castle Toboso, in a valley somewhere in Japan**

**March 13, 2017**

"_Yuu-sama, Yuu-sama… I have dreadful news!"_ a young dark haired and eyed maid calls out as she runs to Toboso Yuu, who is sitting at a table that has an umbrella to shade her from the sun, sipping tea in the garden and enjoying the sunny afternoon. She is a tall, slender woman with long dark hair, dark eyes and is wearing a grand kimono with a beautiful flower pattern.

"What is it?" she asked, irritated at her servant's yelling and disturbing her peace and quiet.

"_It's about the young master, Yuu-sama!"_

"Atsushi…? What has that little fool done this time?"

"_He's been killed, my lady!"_

"Killed…?" she asked, confused. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Yuu-sama," she answered. "A messenger from Reinfeldt Castle just told me. I'm deeply sorry my lady."

"Humph! That son of a bitch Carl didn't even bother writing it down in a letter, huh? That lazy bastard can go to hell. That aside… so… Atsushi's really been killed then… ha… haha…"

"My lady…?"

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The young girl is shocked to see Toboso Yuu start laughing uncontrollably after hearing that Atsushi was dead. After she stops laughing, she puts her favorite teacup down, stands up and turns towards the girl.

"Don't act so surprised, my dear. He might've been my younger brother, but he was still a miserable little weakling that was obsessed with a girl that used to beat him up as a kid and never even liked him in the first place. The only reason why father ever made him his heir before he died in the first place instead of me was because of that thing dangling between his legs. Now that he's out of the way, I'm all that remains of the Toboso Clan. So now I just need to rebuild it."

She stretches out her limbs.

"…Oh, come to think of it; how did he die?"

"He was killed in battle with the _Dark King and his Ladies of Darkness, _Yuu-sama."

"The Aono family, huh?" she quietly says to herself. "Personally, I should thank them for disposing of that embarrassment and correcting my father's previous mistake in making him his heir. But, as the new head of the Toboso Clan, I need to avenge my brother's death in any way that I can. Right now though, I'm sweaty. Go fix a bath for me."

"Right away, Yuu-sama!" she replied before running inside to carry out her master's order.

"The _Dark King_, huh?" she wonders aloud to herself. "I'll have to pay him a visit to properly thank him for everything."

* * *

**An Ancient Castle at a secret location**

**March 15, 2017**

A large, dark red castle sits alone in the middle of a jagged wasteland. Inside the throne room, a young woman with short red hair and green eyes with a large sheathed sword slung across her back with the hilt just behind her right shoulder is kneeling before the woman sitting on the throne. The woman had dark eyes and dark hair that could reach all the way down the floor even when standing up and she had an air of authority and respect about her like no other.

"Do you understand your mission, Maisie Cunningham?" she asks the red-headed, freckled-faced young girl in a soft but deep and commanding voice.

"Ie, my Queen," she answered with a Scottish accent. "I will seek out the one called the _Dark King_ and carry out your orders as you have commanded me. I shall not fail you, _Mother Lilith."_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Home Invasion Arc**_**, End**

**Next chapter, the **_**Flashback: Iran Arc,**_** Begins**

* * *

Note: **Surveillance** – It is the monitoring of the behavior, activities, or other changing information, usually of people or places for the purpose of influencing, managing, directing, or protecting. It basically means that they are closely watching for certain things.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	30. Chapter 30: Blood Exchange

After going through hell and back for each other on several of their many adventures together while attending Youkai Academy, Moka, Omote, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari all finally have their greatest wish come true. They are all able to marry the man that they had all fallen in love with, Aono Tsukune. A week before the wedding even took place however; Tsukune is abducted by Kokoa in yet another desperate attempt to separate him from her beloved Onee-sama who she believes is far too good for a lowly human like him. Not surprisingly, her plan fails. What is surprising though is that her plan not only backfires on her, but that as a result from it, she ends up giving birth to a son, Takeshi. Shortly after the birth of her son, she takes him to meet his father and the man that she has also fallen in love with in Hong Kong, Tsukune. After arriving at their home, Tsukune talking the others out of killing her, and turning everything upside-down with the double revelation of birthing Tsukune's first child and him being a full-Vampire instead of a Damphir, Tsukune decides to take responsibility for both Kokoa and his new son. So he decides to marry Kokoa, much to the dismay of the others. However, none of them yet realizes that their collective destinies that are now permanently interwoven together, are about to take a drastic turn for the worse thanks to a single event that happened over two years ago.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Blood Exchange**

**The Floating Garden**

**September 29, 2005**

**A month before the Battle of the Floating Garden takes place**

Shuzen Gyokuro is resting on her bed in her private room on board Fairy Tale's floating headquarters. On her orders, Shuzen Akuha is on her way to collect the one thing that Gyokuro needs to resurrect the one that she intends to use to finally wipe out the human plague on the world, Alucard. In other words, Akuha is supposed to collect Akashiya Moka.

Gyokuro then opens her eyes and becomes irritated at the persistent beeping of her communication screen on the wall. So she gets up and walks over to it. She sees that she has an incoming communication and presses the accept button. She sits down in the chair in front of it as the screen flickers and steadies. She sees a woman that looks like she's around her own age with pale features and long, sandy blonde hair appear on the screen and recognizes her.

"Lady Reinfeldt," she very coolly says, concealing her surprise. "What an unexpected surprise."

"Most surprises are unexpected, Gyokuro."

"Hahaha, I suppose you have me there," she replies and then changes the subject. "It's strange though; aside from the fact that the old purists such as yourself on those old fossils on the council prefer not to dirty their hands with human technology like what you are using to talk to me right now with, I wasn't aware that I had given out the frequency for my communication screen to you or anyone else on your side of things."

"You'll have to forgive my rudeness. You are a very difficult person to find much less talk to these days. And I wanted to have a little chat with you."

"Pleasantries aside, to what do I owe the honor? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"So, you want to get straight to the heart of the matter already, huh? Very well, I'll tell you. I wish to set up a Blood Exchange* with you."

"Oh ho!" she replies, intrigued.

Gyokuro's expression suddenly changes and she becomes more relaxed.

"You surprised me yet again. I wasn't expecting to hear that. Did something happen to your dearly beloved husband? Was he finally eaten by one of those Dragons that he has always been so obsessed about finding?"

"No, he is alive and in good health. Thank you for asking. He is just away at the moment and left me temporally in charge until his return."

"Chasing more Dragon Legends in the hopes of finally collecting one, again?"

"…Unfortunately," she sighs.

Gyokuro leans forward and rests her head on her bridged fingers.

"So… who did you have in mind for the exchange? You do know that I have only my one daughter, Kahlua, with me, right? Aside from her, there is my step-daughter Akuha, but I cannot afford to lose either one of them at this point in time."

"I am aware of that, yes," she replies. "However, I believe that you had birthed a second daughter as well."

"You mean Kokoa?"

"Yes, that's the one."

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gyokuro can't help but to burst out laughing that anyone would want that failure of a daughter and a person altogether.

"I'm sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself. I never thought that anyone would ever actually ask for her of all people. She's hardly what I would consider 'suitable' in any sense of the word. Besides, even if I did promise her to you, she wouldn't listen to me."

"…I cannot imagine why…" she replies in a sarcastic tone. "With you being the great and caring mother that you are..."

"So, who were you planning on giving her to?"

"My son, Carl," she answers. "He will be coming of age in a few years and I want to make sure that he gets a woman with an excellent bloodline."

"Well, now I'm flattered. But the question is; who do you intend to trade for her?"

"I was planning on offering you my nephew, Jerk.* He's about the same age as your Kahlua and has some decent talents. Just be sure to give their children _'proper'_ names, will you? Your track record in regards to naming children so far is positively dreadful."

"So when do you want to do the exchange?" Gyokuro asks in a slightly irritated voice.

"I was thinking that we should do it at his coming out party when he turns 18. Would that be satisfactory?"

"That sounds reasonable."

"Excellent!" she happily replies. "I'll send word to you when and where the party and exchange is to take place. In the meantime, I expect you to see to it that she remains pure until then."

"_That…_ I can promise you," she answers.

"Then everything is in order. I look forward to seeing you again."

The woman disappears as the screen goes blank again and Gyokuro leans back in her chair.

"As if anyone would ever want to fuck that noisy little bitch," she says under her breath.

"…Mother…"

Gyokuro looks over her shoulder and sees her daughter Kahlua entering her room. She then stands up, turns around to face her, and they slowly walk towards each other.

"I had always hoped that you wouldn't ever involve us in the _shadow council's_ plans," she tearfully says. "And I really wish that you wouldn't say such horrible things about my beloved baby sister. She is your own daughter too."

"So…? It's not like she's of any use to me right now anyway."

"_That's not my point!"_

"Then what is your point?"

"_I don't care if you involve me in all that, but… but… but I love my little sister and don't want her to get swept up in the damn council's plans!"_

"Whatever else she may be, like you…"

They both stand face-to-face, Gyokuro grabs Kahlua's chin, and yells in her face with a very angry and evil look.

"…_She is still MY daughter and thus she belongs to me in body, mind, and soul, to do with as I see fit! Maybe now, she'll actually be of __SOME __use to me for a change."_

"_But she's still my baby sister!"_

SLAP!

Gyokuro slaps her across her face with her free hand and grabs her cheeks, digging her fingernails into her skin, and looks her in the eye again.

"She _will_ do what she is supposed to do, no matter what, just… like… you. Understood?"

"... ... ..."

"_I said_: Am… I… understood?"

"Y-yes... mother," she tearfully answers and closes her eyes.

"Good," she replies. "See that you remember it this time."

Gyokuro throws Kahlua's face to the side and walks away.

_Oh, Kokoa,_ Kahlua thinks, feels her cheeks, and sees her own blood on her hands. _Don't worry little sister. Council law dictates that there needs to be an equal exchange between the two exchanging clans no matter what. So since neither Moka nor Akuha would ever even consider marrying anyone mother may arrange for them, all I have to do is to not take him or anyone else she arranges for me as my husband and you should be safe. Just so long as I don't take one of them, they won't be able to take you. This way, you'll never ever have to know anything about any of this, or what our mother truly thinks of us._

* * *

**The Aono Mansion, Hong Kong**

**February 28, 2008**

"_Happy birthday, Takeshi!" _yells Kokoa who then helps him blow out a big cake with two candles on top of it.

Kokoa is sitting at the dining room table with now two-month old Takeshi sitting on her lap. She is celebrating her little boy turning two-months old and everyone is there for it at her request. Tsukune is doing his best to make the most of everything and to keep the peace since all of the women were very pissed at Kokoa since they all felt that she was rubbing it all in.*

"Um… You know, Kokoa," Tsukune begins to tell her since he is feeling a very ominous aura coming off of the rest of the girls. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but, we don't have to have a big birthday party like this every single month, you know."

The other girls all nod in agreement.

"How can you say something like that, Tsukune!" she shouts. "Our baby boy only gets one two-month birthday and you don't even want to celebrate it?"

Kokoa looks at him with teary eyes.

"I-i-i-it's not that!" he yells. "It's just that... ahhh…"

He looks over at the other women and sees that ominous cloud still hanging over them with expressions to match.

"It's just that… ehhh… m-maybe we could celebrate his birthdays with just the two of us for now. I-It'd give the others a little more time to adjust to things, you know?"

"But…"

SNIFF!

"But… I thought that we were all a family now?" she asks him with tear filled eyes.

"Cut the act, Kokoa!" Moka loudly declares. "I can tell that those are just crocodile tears!"

"Tsk. You just had to go and spoil everything, Onee-sama," Kokoa answers out of the side of her mouth, irritated.

"_You were faking again?"_ Tsukune asks her in surprise.

"I wasn't faking about wanting to celebrate my little boy's birthday!" she yells. "As his father, you should support me on all this!"

"_Give me a break, Kokoa!"_ he replies. _"I'm still getting used the fact that I am a father!"_

"I don't have any trouble knowing that I am a mother, and I'm younger than you are."

"You also had a lot more time to fully realize it," he tells her. "I just found out about it when you showed up out of nowhere with him in your arms six weeks ago."

"Then you need to do more things that will involve your son into your life from now on."

She carries Takeshi over to his father and hands him over to him.

"You can start by changing his diaper," she says and then walks away with the whole cake.

"Huh…? _HUUUUUH? Are you serious?"_

Tsukune takes one whiff and gets a very unpleasant answer to his question.

"Ahhh… Hey girls, can one of you give me a hand over heeeeeeeeeeeere?"

Tsukune turns around while he is still talking and then sees that all of the girls had already left, leaving him alone with his now crying and still very stinky son.

"What the hell happened to 'for better or for worse?" he asks himself.

A half-hour and a very full diaper later, Tsukune is walking around outside the house, holding and watching little Takeshi laugh and smile up at him while he squirms around in his arms.

_He's such a cute baby boy,_ he thinks. _I wonder who he gets his looks from._

Tsukune tickles Takeshi's chin with his finger. Then Takeshi wraps his little fist around it and…

CRUNCH!

GYAAAAAGH!

…Crushes it, bone and all.

_I definitely don't have to wonder where he gets that from!_

Takeshi starts crying and squeezes his finger even harder then before.

_He is my son and I love him! He is my son and I love him! He is my son and I love him! He is my son and he's crushing my finger and crying up a storm while I'm the one that feels like crying!_

A minute later, a lone and very pissed figure rapidly approaches the two of them.

"_Can't I trust you with our own son for a little while?" _Kokoa yells at him.

Kokoa then takes Takeshi into her arms and cradles him until he settles down. He then grabs her finger with his fist and squeezes it.

"Careful, Kokoa, he'll…" Tsukune trails off as he watches them play with each other.

"Careful about what?" she asks him. "He's just squeezing my finger with all of his tiny winy little might."

She smiles and kisses Takeshi's cheek.

_Like mother, like son; I guess,_ Tsukune thinks to himself and starts feeling like less of a man after watching Kokoa just brush off their son's finger crushing like it was nothing.

"Um… Kokoa…"

"Yeah?" she asks.

"I was just wondering, that crazy strength that you three have, where did it come from? I mean, I know that your mom had it too and passed it onto you and all, but where did she get it?"

"Tsukune…?"

"Yeah…?"

"What three are you talking about?" she asks with a confused look.

"…Huh…? I mean you, your mom, and our son, Takeshi. Who else would I be talking about?"

"Wait a minute… You mean… that our son… has my strength?"

"Judging from how well he crushed my finger before you got here, yes."

"Seriously?" she asks him.

"See for yourself," he shows her his now deformed finger.

She then holds him in front of her and carefully looks him over.

"You crushed your daddy's finger?" she asks her son before hugging him tight and shouting in excitement. _"You crushed your daddy's finger! I'm so proud of you! You're such a good boy, my little warrior! I love you so much!"_

"Umm… Maybe you shouldn't be praising him for crushing his daddy's finger," Tsukune suggests. "We don't really want him to get into that kind of a habit."

"Oh quit complaining, Tsukune. I thought that Yukari was learning white magic just so that she could take care of injuries like that."

"I would rather not have Yukari have to practice healing me because of that, thank you," Tsukune sighs. "At any rate, I need to see her about healing me, so I'll see you two later, Kokoa."

Several minutes later, Yukari is carefully healing Tsukune's finger.

"Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place, desu," Yukari tells him. "Your own son accidentally crushes your finger, then starts crying because he senses that you're in pain, and then crushes you even more then before because he's upset."

"That's my guess, yeah," Tsukune answers her.

"Since he obviously doesn't know or can control his own strength, maybe you should consider getting him some kind of limiter to seal his power away until he gets older, desu."

"I don't really want to have to do that to him."

"You know that it wouldn't hurt him, desu."

"…Even so… I just don't really feel comfortable doing that to him."

Yukari finishes healing him and sighs.

"Well you need to do something, Tsukune. This may be just the first time I've had to heal you because of your playtime with Takeshi, but I seriously doubt that it'll be the last if you don't do something, desu."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," he sighs, depressed. "Maybe I'll talk to her about it later."

In the kitchen, Kurumu is reliving some stress by doing what she usually does to cool off, cooking, when Kokoa walks in from outside with her son in her arms.

"Hey, it's the sucky Succubus cook; how's it hanging?" Kokoa antagonizes.

As soon as Kurumu hears that, all of the stress and anger that she had already relieved, comes flooding back to her and the bowl that Kurumu is holding in her arm and beating some cookie dough batter in…

CRACK!

…Accidentally cracks under her strength. She then angrily turns around to face her.

"_What the hell do you want now!"_ she screams at her.

"I'm just looking for something to eat. I have a very hungry little warrior that needs a lot of mommy's milk so that he will grow up even bigger and stronger then he is now."

Kurumu fumes, but calms down enough to make a witty comeback.

"And knowing you, you're probably going to keep breastfeeding him until he's full grown just so that you can keep your new less pathetic tits. And by the way, _they're..."_

BOING!

Kurumu thrusts out her chest at the now pissed Kokoa who is angrily staring at them.

"…Hanging just fine, thank you," Kurumu replies.

Kurumu then follows up with another jab at her.

"Hahaha, even with Takeshi sucking on them, I can still beat them both with one breast tied behind my back."

"You know…" Kokoa says as she bottles up her own anger. "Takeshi is only the second person that has sucked on my tits…"

Kokoa looks up and right into Kurumu eyes.

"…The first was Tsukune."

Kurumu shakes with anger and it takes everything Kurumu has to not lose her temper.

_"Instead of pissing everybody off, why don't you do something useful for a change and go shopping for a few things that we need."_

"Hmmm… I guess I could. Takeshi needs his nap now anyway and I suppose I should start practicing my wifely duties."

"_You're not married yet, Kokoa!"_ Kurumu yells. _"Your wedding is still three weeks away!"_

Kokoa starts walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I know all that," she replies. "I just wanted to hear you say it, hehehe."

Kokoa leaves the room laughing and Kurumu bangs her head on the counter to relieve some new stress.

_"That cocky little bitch!"_ a fuming Kurumu shouts to herself.

* * *

**The Marketplace, Hong Kong**

An hour later, Kokoa is with Tsukune shopping for some groceries in the local marketplace. The air is filled with the strong smell of fruit, vegetables, meat and the sounds of countless people buying or bargaining for a lower price for their food. After they pick up a few things, he decides that he should talk to her about the main thing that's been on his mind recently.

"You know, Kokoa, I really wish that you wouldn't antagonize the others so much. We're officially going to be one big happy family together in a few weeks and you're kinda taking the 'happy' out of that."

"Hey, that works both ways, Tsukune!" she angrily replies. "Since I've gotten here I haven't had a single night with you at all! Do you have any idea how it feels to have the person that you love right in front of you but being unable to do anything at all with him?"

Tsukune sighs.

"I know that you're frustrated about how everyone has been treating you, but I keep telling you that everything will turn out alright if you just give it some time and don't do anything to make it worse."

"_And you know damn well that one thing I'm not is patient!"_

"_And lashing out and teasing the others will not help you or anyone else for that matter!"_

"_I can't help it!"_

"_Why not, Kokoa?"_ he shouts to her.

"_I just can't!"_ she screams at him and runs off.

"Oh, Kokoa," Tsukune says to himself. "I really wish you would look at things from everyone else's point of view."

Kokoa is walking quickly while she's talks to herself.

_"That baka!"_ she shouts. "Why can't he look at things from my point of view? I know I'm not helping things with how I've been with the others and all, but still, I am trying. It's not easy for me to adjust to this new life either. I never asked to fall in love with you. I never asked to have your kid. I never asked for anything. Except for maybe some alone time with the man I've come to love, and the others won't even give me that! I know that I did a really good job of making them all hate me, even Onee-sama is mad at me. But… but…"

Kokoa walks into a back alley without thinking about it.

_"But I just can't help it!"_ she cries out and sobs as she leans against a building with her hands. _"I'm not like the rest of you! I never had a loving family growing up like all of you did! I had to grow up with a normally absent father and an evil mother that never gave me the time of day or even cared about me! I… I want everything that the rest of you have! But, I'm scared. The reason why I do all of those mean things to everyone and put up that front is because I'm scared. I've never had anything like this before and I'm scared that what little I've gained will be all taken away from me again! I never had anything like this before in my life. I don't even know how I should act around everyone and do and say things that I shouldn't. I'm trying my best to adjust to everything, but… so far…"_

SNIFF!

"Kokoa!" calls Tsukune.

She hears Tsukune calling for her.

"He's looking for me? _He's actually looking for me? That means that he's worried about me!"_

Kokoa is instantly cheers up when she realizes that the man she loves is looking for her and dries her tears. She then starts walking back towards where she had come from.

"Maybe… maybe I should be more honest with him and tell him my true feelings. Maybe then…"

"Kokoa Shuzen, I presume?"

Kokoa hears an unfamiliar voice and spins around. She then sees three men land on the ground just ten feet in front of her, all wearing black cloaks with the hoods down. The man on the left is average-size with white skin, brown hair and eyes. The one on the right is above average-size with white skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. The one in the middle is a giant of a man with dark skin, hair, and eyes. They had obviously been watching her from the roof tops before jumping down.

_Who the hell are these guys?_ Kokoa thinks. _Why do they know who I am? Where they looking for me? What do they want?_

Kokoa puts her guard up as the blonde man on the right steps forward.

"Good job, Szilárd," he says. "You do the Kossuth Clan proud."

"Naturally," he replies.

"Who the hell are you guys?" she asks them.

The blonde man bows to her politely.

"My apologies, dear cousin, we are here to escort you to your wedding."

"Cousin…? Wedding…? What the hell are you talking about? I don't know any of you and my wedding is not for another three weeks!"

"I am Jerk Reinfeldt, I am here fetch you to your wedding to my little cousin, Carl. Now, come with us, please."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Blood Exchange** – It is the term used for exchanging family members between Noble Vampire Clans. Normally they trade one member for one member (unless the value of one or more members being traded is judged to be abnormal (either higher or lower when compared to the other), in which case the number of individuals to be exchanged would be adjusted accordingly). Only the current or acting heads of the various Vampire Clans are allowed to set-up or receive a Blood Exchange.

* * *

Note: **Jerk** – Believe it or not, that is an actual name in the Swedish language. It is an old form of Erik, but I decided to stick with "Jerk" since it is funnier.

* * *

Note: **As you can probably tell,** this arc mainly takes place shortly after Chapter 2 when Kokoa first shows up with her bouncing baby boy in her arms. Therefore, Kokoa still has her old hair style, still dyes her hair, and Yukari is halfway through her growth spurt.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here. I would have just put it here, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the list.


	31. Chapter 31: Kokoa Kidnapped!

According to the traffic graph, Chapter 30's first day was _the biggest first day_ in this story's entire history. So I wish to thank all of my readers that made it all possible. Thank you.

* * *

Just as a fair warning to everyone in advance, this chapter is completely unlike any other I have written to date. It is not only revealing while presenting some answers with even more mysteries, it is so powerfully moving that it even moved _me_ to tears at one point (which is by no means an easy task), and lastly, this is where the arc starts to take its dark turn and is going to get a lot darker before it finishes. Consider yourselves warned.

* * *

Six weeks ago, Kokoa shows up on Tsukune's front doorstep in Hong Kong out of nowhere, carrying her two-week old son in her arms, and turning everybody's lives upside-down. After which, things get really rocky for everyone between Kokoa's repeated antagonizing and the other women not letting her anywhere near Tsukune at night. After yet another confrontation with the other women and then later Kurumu, Kokoa goes into town to do some grocery shopping with Tsukune. After an emotional exchange between them, Kokoa runs off to think and cry by herself. She does some soul-searching and resolves herself to have a heart-to-heart with Tsukune to tell him her true feelings on everything in the hopes of making everything better for them. She then hears Tsukune's voice calling for her and it warms her heart, knowing that he's concerned about her even after their heated argument. So she starts walking back towards him when she's confronted by three unknown men claiming to be her escorts to her wedding, a wedding to a man named Carl.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Kokoa Kidnapped!**

**A back alley near the Marketplace, Hong Kong**

**February 28, 2008**

_That's weird,_ Tsukune thinks.

After she runs off, Tsukune decides to give Kokoa a few minutes to cool off but keeps track of her through her youki. After which, he calls out to her, just to let her know that he is nearby and hopes that she's cooled off enough to come back to him so that they can have a talk together and later finish the shopping. He senses her start to walk towards him, but then she stops and just stands there.

"Hey Kokoa, where are you?" he calls to her again, confused, that she's still just standing there.

_I know that it's Kokoa that I'm sensing in that alley over there, but she's not moving. Is she still mad at me? …What the… I think I sense someone else with her. Three… no, four of them are there. But who or what could they be? Wait a minute… If I'm just noticing them now, then they must've all been hiding their youki signatures. And that would mean… __Oh no! Kokoa's in danger!_

He drops all of the food that they had bought together onto the ground without a second thought and rushes off to Kokoa's side.

Back in the alley, Kokoa is still facing the three strangers by herself.

_Who the hell are these guys?_ Kokoa thought. _Even now, I can just barely sense their youki. They must be really good at concealing it._

"Hey Kokoa, where are you?"

_At least Tsukune's nearby in case anything happens. Now, let's see what these guys do next._

"I've never heard of any of you or about me getting married to that guy and frankly I couldn't care less. I'm already getting married in a few weeks to someone else so tell him to go look somewhere else for a girlfriend."

Kokoa turns around and starts walking away.

"So much for resolving this peacefully," Jerk sighs. "Galip, if you would please."

The big dark man disappears and then reappears right behind her. He swings at her and sees his fist hit her…

SWISH!

…But feels nothing as it goes right through her.

BAM!

His body reels backwards after Kokoa shoots up from the ground and hits him upwards on his chin.

"Consider that your one and only warning!" she yells at him.

_Oh ho,_ Jerk thinks. _So she knows how to use Afterimage,* huh? Interesting… She might actually be worth all of the effort that we're making just to bring her back, despite having been soiled by a Vampire commoner._

She then sees that the guy that she had just hit is not only still on his feet, but is now straightening back up.

"That was refreshing," he dark man says with a smile on his face as he looks her in the eye.

_What the hell?_ Kokoa thinks to herself, shocked at his reaction. _I know that I wasn't using my full strength, but even so, he looks like he just got bit by a bug. What the hell is going on here?_

"Too bad for you, little girl, but I also hail from the great Saltik Vampire Clan."

"The what?" she asks, confused.

CRASH!

GUH!

Something from behind hits and knocks Kokoa face-first to the pavement. She then feels something or someone land on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She looks to the side and sees what looks like a large mouth growling at her. That is when she notices something unusual about it.

_What the hell is this thing?_ Kokoa thinks. _It looks like the mouth of a human, but it has three freaking rows of jagged teeth!_

"We would much rather prefer it if you came with us with us willingly since my Aunt and Uncle would be most put out if I brought you back all battered and bruised," Jerk tells her, annoyed.

"_Kokoa!"_ yells Tsukune.

Kokoa hears Tsukune's voice, and he's very close. She then thrusts her right elbow up and catches whatever that thing is in the stomach, knocking it to the side.

"_Tsukune!"_ she calls for him as she gets back up on her feet. _"Tsukune, I'm over here!"_

GWAH!

The big man appears right in front of her and sinks his fist deep into her stomach. She begins to fall backwards when his other hand grabs the hair on the back of her head, pulls her head forward, and …

SMASH!

…Smashes her face into the pavement.

"_I said that we don't want her bruised you clumsy oaf!"_ Jerk yells.

_This strength,_ she thinks as he presses his foot down on top of her body._ I've never met anyone with this kind of strength other then my mother or someone with Shinso blood. What's going on here?_

Tsukune appears at the end of the alley just in time to helplessly watch as Kokoa is beaten down.

"_Kokoa!"_ he screams. _"Damn you!"_

He jumps up and comes down with his fist aiming for the big man standing over her.

BASH!

Tsukune is knocked back by a kick from the brown-haired man who lands beside the big man. The blonde-haired man then joins the other two and talks to Tsukune.

"You must be the renowned Tsukune Aono that defeated the trouble-making Fairy Tale group over two years ago. On behalf of my family and the council, we thank you."

_Just who the hell are these guys?_ Tsukune thinks. _If they were enemies with Fairy Tale, then why are they attacking us now? __What the hell is going on?_

"If you really want to thank me, then step away from Kokoa and back off slowly."

"_That,_ we can't do," the blonde man begins to explain. "You see, she was promised to my little cousin to be his wife when he came of age. However, due to recent events, namely you and _it, _we've had to move up the dates for everything. So I suggest that you turn around and forget all about her if you value your life."

"_Like hell!"_ Tsukune yells and charges forward.

"_Kill him, slave!" _the blonde man yells.

Tsukune is so focused on Kokoa that he forgets about the fourth enemy that he had detected earlier until he sees it right in front of him. It looks like a golden-haired lion but it has the head of a human, three rows of teeth, wings, and a really thick club-like tail covered in long, sharp spines. The beast lunges at him with his teeth and claws all ready to rip Tsukune apart and…

ROOOOOAAAAAR!

…Roars so loudly right in front of him with his trumpet-like voice that it makes Tsukune hesitate for a second. That is all the opening that the beast needs and he tackles him. They then both hit the ground with Tsukune landing on his back with the beast on top of him.

"_You're dead!"_ the beast loudly growls at him and then…

SLASH! SLASH!

AAAHHHHH!

…Rakes his claws across Tsukune chest, cutting into his already many-times scarred flesh.

GUH!

Tsukune kicks his knees up and into the beast's stomach, gets his feet under him, and throws him off with his feet. But as the beast is being thrown off…

SLASH!

GRRRMMMMM!

…He slashes the backs of Tsukune's legs with his spine-covered tail and Tsukune clenches his teeth and groans in pain from the backs of his now very bloody legs being shredded.

_Something's not right,_ he thinks. _This pain… it's unlike any other I've felt before. Why is that? No, that doesn't matter right now! __The only thing that matters is Kokoa!_

He looks over at her and sees that the men there had put some kind of collar around her neck and are now standing her up.

"_Kokoa!"_ he yells.

"_Tsukune!"_ she weakly yells back.

He runs towards her again but he quickly starts slowing down, his movements become sluggish, and his eyesight gets blurry and then dark.

"I'll… save… you… Ko... ko… aaaaa…"

THUD!

"_Tsukune!" _she screams in horror.

An extremely horrified Kokoa screams while she stands there helpless. She can only watch as Tsukune falls to his knees and collapses to the ground, not moving. She tries to struggle to rush to his side, but it is obvious that the collar that they put on her seems to sealing away her powers somehow, rendering her helpless to do anything but to watch as the man she loves and the father of her precious baby boy lays there on the ground in a dirty alley, suffering and now at their enemy's mercy.

"Well done, slave," Jerk tells him. "You can eat him now."

"_NO!"_ she screams at him. _"Leave him alone and…_ and I'll come with you quietly."

"Now that's a good little girl," he tells her and then turns and addresses the beast again. "Forget it, you can eat later."

"But you haven't fed any of us in two days!"

"And it'll be two weeks if you question my orders again, _slave."_

Not wanting to go without food for that length of time, the beast growls in anger and then disappears in a puff of smoke a few seconds later.

"Manticore's can be such a needy breed at times," Jerk states. "At any rate, we have a blushing bride to deliver."

"_But what about Tsukune!"_ a very worried Kokoa asks. _"Will he be alright?"_

"A Manticore's venom is a neurotoxin designed to paralyze its prey so that it can eat it later at its pleasure. So it is not intended to kill its victim."

Relieved, Kokoa then turns around and starts walking away.

"…You don't want to say goodbye to him?" Szilárd asks her.

Kokoa keeps walking as she answers him.

"There's no need for me to say goodbye to him. Let's just go already."

"Damn, that's cold," Szilárd states. "I guess she didn't love him as much as we thought."

The three of them all start laughing together as start walking behind her.

…_You lowlifes don't know a thing!_ Kokoa thinks as tears stream down her cheeks. _If I had gone to him now, I would never be able to leave him. This way, no matter what happens to me, he lives. So Takeshi will at least still have a loving father if Tsukune can't find and rescue me._ _Just as long as my little warrior can grow up big, strong, and happy, then no matter where I am, I'll be happy._

_And with this, our plans can move forward,_ Jerk thinks to himself. _Too bad for Tsukune though. I neglected to mention that most neurotoxins like a Manticore's will paralyze all of its victim's muscles, including their lung muscles. Soon they will stop working too and he won't be able to breathe. To lose both the woman that you love and your life all at once… that Tsukune Aono must've been cursed._

* * *

**The Aono Mansion**

**February 29, 2008**

"_Kokoa!"_ he yells.

Tsukune finds himself running towards Kokoa as fast as he can, but he doesn't seem to be getting any closer to her.

"_Tsukune!"_ she yells back.

He stretches his hand out towards her in a vain effort to reach for her and…

SMACK!

GAH!

…He helplessly watches as she is being beaten by a group of men while she lays helpless on the ground.

"_Kokoa!"_ he yells again. _"Hang on! I'm coming for you! Get away from her you bastards!"_

"How annoying," one of them says.

"You know what, let's all give him a _real_ show guys!" another shouts.

"_Get away from me! No, don't!"_

RIP!

They all start tearing her clothes off.

"_Nooooo!"_ she creams.

"_Kokoa!"_ a frantic Tsukune yells.

Tsukune runs as fast as he can towards her, but he's still not getting any closer to her.

"_I'm first!"_

"_NOOOOOOO!" _she screams.

He watches helplessly as the group of men start taking turns forcibly violating her, one after another.

"_KOKOA!"_ he screams. _"I'll save you!"_

SNIFF!

"… …You can't… ...Not anymore..." she cries out with tears overflowing from her eyes as the men continue to violate her. "…You can't save me anymore. I'm already dirty from other men now. I don't deserve to be with you anymore. I can't face you after all this and I'm no longer fit to be your wife or a mother to our son now. So please... please, take good care of our son. It's all up to you to raise and protect him now... Goodbye, Tsukune…"

"_No… Kokoa…! Don't say that! I'll save you no matter what!"_

They all get further and further away from Tsukune no matter how fast he runs after them.

"Goodbye, Tsukune…"

"_No…no… no… KOKOAAAAAAAAA…!"_

Tsukune screams himself awake and breathes heavily sitting up. After a few seconds, he looks around and realizes that he is sitting in his own bed, completely covered in sweat. It's dark, even outside his window.

COUGH!

COUGH!

He covers his mouth with his hand as he starts coughing and then pulls it away and sees red specks on his hand in the low light of the lamp by the wall. He looks in a daze at the specks of blood on his hand that are undoubtedly from his throat and all of the screaming that he must've done in his sleep.

"It was… a dream?" he asks himself. "Thank god… thank god…"

He starts to cry to himself and notices that his throat feels like it's on fire and his voice is very low and scratchy. He had screamed himself horse in his sleep. What's more, the pain in his throat greatly increases with every breath he takes, even more so when he tries to talk. Even so, that does not matter to him. Whatever pain he was feeling now could not possibly measure up to what Kokoa must've been going through at that same moment.

His bedroom door flies open.

"_Tsukune!"_ all of the girls scream, rush to in, hold him tight from all around him, and cry on him.

"_Oh Tsukune…!"_ cries Kurumu.

"_We all thought that you wouldn't make it!"_ Omote cries into his chest.

"_You almost died!"_ Moka cries out.

"_If you hadn't called us on your cell phone right after you sensed those others, then not even Yukari would've been able to save you!"_ Ruby cries out.

"_Desu…!"_ a crying Yukari agrees.

"_Don't you ever do that to us again!"_ Mizore cries.

Fong-Fong appears in the doorway.

"Tsukune, you're alright!"

COUGHING!

Tsukune tries to talk again can only cough.

"Someone get him some water, desu! He must've done a lot of damage to his throat with all of that screaming that he did!"

"I'm on it!" Kurumu shouts as she rushes to the kitchen.

"Hold still, Tsukune," Mizore tells him.

She puts her hand on his throat and sends her energy into him, cooling his burning throat.

"Does this feel better?" she asks him.

Not wanting to try talking again, he grits his teeth and slowly nods his head. Kurumu then comes back with a glass of water and tries to hand it to him, but his hands are shaking so badly that she has to hold it for him.

"Here, head back, Tsukune."

Kurumu slowly pours the water down his throat. After he finishes the glass, Tsukune looks around the room and then at each one of the people surrounding him.

"… …What… happened…?" he asks with a better sounding but still very rough and pained voice.

"You called us yesterday on your cell phone saying that Kokoa was in trouble, that you were going to help her, and that we should all get over there too," Ruby explains and tries to dry her tears.

"After that we all rushed into the city and thanks to Ruby's crows we found you lying face-down in an alley," Omote tearfully tells him.

"_You were already so close to death that we were all afraid that you would die and leave us all alone,"_ Mizore tells and hugs him in tears.

"_If Mizore hadn't of been there to cool your body and slow your heart rate down along with the spread of the poison, then you would've died on the drive back here,"_ Kurumu cries on him.

"_Desu,"_ Yukari agrees with tears streaming down her red cheeks.

"Can you tell us what happened now, Tsukune?" a calmer Moka asks him.

"…What happened…?" Tsukune repeats and takes a few seconds to organize his scattered and jumbled thoughts.

Everything that had happened comes flooding back to him all at once.

"… …Kokoa… "

He looks down at his blood splattered hand and clenches it into a fist.

"…Kokoa was kidnapped…"

"_WHAT?"_ everyone shouts.

Moka then grabs Tsukune's shirt collar and stands him up.

"_What do you mean kidnapped?"_ she demands to know. _"Where's my little sister? What happened to her? Who took her?"_

Ruby and Omote try to pull Moka off of Tsukune with all of their strength.

"Calm down, Moka!" Ruby tells her.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere!" Omote yells to her. "I'm worried about our sister too, but-"

"_Shut up!"_ an extremely emotional Moka interrupted. _"You're not even really our sister anyway! You're just a fake personality with a fake body! You have no right to-"_

"_MOKA!"_ interrupts a very angry Kurumu.

"_WHAT!"_ she yells.

Kurumu, who has a very sad expression on her face, simply points behind Moka where Omote is standing. Moka then realizes what she had just said, gasps, and covers her mouth with her hands. She looks back and sees Omote just standing there, staring at the floor, and gripping the Rosario hanging around her neck that used to be her body, crying.

"… …Omote… …I…"

"…I know…"

SNIFF!

"…I know… that I'm… not like the rest of you. I never really had a mother or a father. Technically I was never even born. I'm just a fake personality that was created to seal you away for so many years. Even my body is a fake. And we had to lie to everyone else about our body being split between us just to protect me. I also know that I'm not really your or Kokoa's actual sister. I know all that. But even so…"

SNIFF!

"Even so… I... _I always loved and thought of everyone here as my actual family including you and Kokoa!"_

Omote sobs.

"… … …_Oh, Omote…"_ Moka hugs her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't really mean what I said. I was just so upset that I didn't know what I was saying. I'm so sorry."

Omote hugs her back.

"… …I know, Moka, I know. I'm worried about her too. But we're not going to find her by falling apart and turning on each other. We will find and bring her back safely. We all just need to keep clear heads and be smart about it, okay?"

SNIFF!

"…Yeah… you're right, Omote. And… thank you."

With Moka and Omote's issue resolved, Yukari asks Tsukune a question.

"…Tsukune, can you tell us everything that happened?"

"Y-yeah, I'm pretty sure that I have everything straight in my head now."

After Tsukune tells everyone everything that he had seen and heard, the room goes silent as everyone lets the news sink in. A minute later, Fong-Fong's cell phone breaks the silence and he answers it. After he hangs up, he addresses everyone.

"We have a clue as to where they might've taken Kokoa."

"_Where?"_ shouts everybody.

"Turkey," he answers.

"_Turkey?"_ everyone asks in confusion.

"That is where their airline tickets were bound for and we've confirmed that all four of their tickets were used. I have some of my men going there now to find out more information. In the meantime, I suggest that all of you get ready. This is definitely not going to be easy."

"What else did you find out, Fong-Fong?" Ruby asks. "You seem to be a little concerned about something."

Fong-Fong sighs.

"…It's who it was listed as the buyer for the tickets."

"Who was it?" Yukari asks him.

"That's just it," he begins to explain. "They're not listed. It just says anonymous and is untraceable. Whoever these people are, they obviously didn't want anyone to know who they are or who they're connected to and that is by no means normal. Whoever they are, they're most likely people of influence and power."

The room grows silent again as everybody thinks hard on everything that Fong-Fong has just told them. Then, Tsukune slowly stands up again.

"None of those other things matter. Kokoa is in danger and I will save her no matter what. And _that_ is the only thing that _does_ matter."

Fong-Fong laughs to himself before replying to him.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Tsukune."

Fong-Fong turns and starts leaving.

"I'm going home right now, but I'll let you all know what we find out. So be ready to move at a moment's notice."

After he leaves, Yukari heals his throat as best as she can. Then all of the girls also leave so that they can get ready for bed.

Sitting there alone in his dark room, Tsukune gets up, walks to the kitchen, grabs a bottle out of the refrigerator, and walks to Kokoa's room. Inside, he finds his little baby boy sitting up in his crib, still waiting for his mommy to feed and tuck him in for the night. He picks him up and cradles him in his arms and just stares down at him with tears in his eyes. Takeshi looks up at him and starts to cry as if he knew what Tsukune was trying to say to him. Tsukune then hugs his son tight and apologizes to him over and over again for not being strong enough to protect his mommy.

After that, he gives his son his bottle and starts feeding him. He then looks out the window and up into the starry night's sky.

_Wait for me, Kokoa… No matter where I have to go, no matter what I have to do or whoever gets in my way… none of that matters. __I will save you!_

* * *

**A Castle at an unknown location**

**February 29, 2008**

Kokoa opens her eyes and looks up. She's lying on large beautiful bed with a huge canopy overhead. After her eyes clear up and adjust to the intensely bright light, she gets a better look all around her. She breathes in hot, dry air and sees that she's in a round stone-walled room with lavish furnishings all around her. Even the bed canopy is purple silk.

"What the hell…?"

She thinks back and remembers that after she had been taken away from Tsukune she was then taken to the airport and flown to Turkey. After that, her memory gets really fuzzy.

She stands up and starts examining everything about the entire room. The air is hot and dry and the only door was locked, of course. She notices that the stone walls are all yellow, very clean and smooth. She walks to the only other doorway in the room. As she nears it, the light is so bright that she has to close her eyes for a few seconds to let them get used to the light. Looking around, she finds herself on an overhanging balcony of a tall, round, and pointed mushroom-like tower at the edge of a large castle surrounded by rock and sand. Beyond that, she can see lots of water all around a couple hundred yards away with nothing but more and more water beyond that.

"That explains the weird stone walls," she says to herself. "They must all be sandstone, which means that this has to be the desert somewhere."

Kokoa sighs and a thought occurs to her.

"A damsel in distress in highest room of the tallest tower of a big scary castle," she says to herself. "What will they think of next? All they need now is dragon and a knight in shining armor to save the maiden."

She then gets depressed at her words.

"… …A knight… …huh…?"

She leans over onto the railing, lowers her head, and stares down into space.

"…I'd rather just have Tsukune rescue me..."

Tears begin to rain down upon her arms resting on the railing as she begins to cry.

"… …Oh Tsukune, my love… …Takeshi, my little warrior…"

SNIFF!

"…Will I ever see you two again…?"

A minute later, she starts to frantically grab at and tries to pull off the collar around her neck. After that fails, she walks to the dresser and looks at it in the mirror.

_It looks like some kind of choker like the one that Onee-sama used to have,_ Kokoa thinks. _But not only is this one bigger, it also makes her old choker look like a low-class dog collar in comparison. This thing's well crafted and very beautiful. It's covered with rows and rows of… are those d-d-diamonds! Holy shit! And they're just the filler! The main items between the diamonds are… golden crosses that go all around the whole thing with red rubies in their centers! No wonder all of my power is gone! This thing must have 10 or 12 of these crosses on it! This thing must be worth a fortune! Hey, am I wearing a wedding dress? What the hell…! Who dressed me?_

She hears a knock at the door and it opens.

"U-umm… E-excuse me, but, are you decent now, milady?"

Standing in the doorway is thin girl that looks like she's in her mid-late teens. She has dark skin, long dark hair, and dark eyes. She stands next to the door and bows to her.

"Pardon the intrusion, milady. But I'm to escort you to the conservatory right now. I will also be serving as your personal maid during your stay here. Come with me p-please."

"Where the hell am I?"

"…I-I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to answer any of your questions, milady."

"Well what's in the conservatory?"

"P-please, milady," the girl says with a scared voice. "If I'm late bringing you there then they'll b-beat me!"

"…Fine then," she says with an angry voice. "I'll go. I have a few bones to pick with whoever is in charge anyway."

She follows the maid and they eventually come to the conservatory. She shows her inside the double doors that looks like a giant mushroom with a point at the top and then closes the doors from the outside.

Kokoa is now alone in the large room. She sees lots of different types of beautiful flowers and other plants from all over the world all around her in flower beds on long tables that are raised to waist high so that they could all be cared for without having to bend down to do so. The air is so humid that she can taste the water in the air. She then starts walking around, knowing that there has to be a reason for her to be there other then to show off a splendid garden.

SNIP!

SNIP!

She hears some noise nearby and walks towards it. She then sees a boy that looks like he's in his mid-teens, a little shorter then she is, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and is pruning some shrubs. She walks over to him but he's so fixated on what he's doing that he doesn't even look up at her.

"You must be Koko," he says. "I heard that you were here."

"It's Koko_a,"_ she corrects him. "And just where is here?"

"_This_ is a conservatory."

"And that's not what I meant," she replies, annoyed.

"Then we are in a conservatory that is in a castle that is on a small island in the Caspian Sea north of Iran."

"_Say what?_ What the hell? I so need to talk to whoever is in charge here. They have no right to do this to me! This is outrageous! I won't stand for this! I'll make those bastards pay dearly for everything they did to me and my family!"

The boy sighs.

"While I do sympathize with your feelings of not wanting to be here since I was also brought here against my will, I would greatly appreciate it if you would be somewhat _less_ _noisy._ You're giving me a headache."

"If that's the case, then let's both escape from here together!" she suggests. "We can take that girl that brought me down here too. I'm sure she'd love to be free from this place! Do you know how to get out of here?"

"I know everything there is to know about this castle," he unemotionally replies.

"_That's perfect!"_ she shouts in excitement. "Then when do you think we should escape from here? Is tonight okay with you or do you need more time to do something? The sooner we get out of here the better! So I want to leave right away!"

"Humph! You like to assume a lot, huh?"

"…Huh…?" she asks, confused.

"While I may not want to even be here right now, why in the world would I want to help you escape after my mother went to all the trouble of arranging to have you brought here in the first place?"

"What are you talking about?"

He sighs again and rubs his forehead.

"I can't believe that I'm actually expected to procreate with a mutton-head like you."

It finally dawns on her.

"…Wait a minute… You mean…?"

"Yes, my name is Carl Reinfeldt, you're betrothed."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note:** Afterimage – **It is the same technique that Moka used against Kahlua in Season II, Chapter 14.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here and at the bottom of my profile page. I would have just put it here instead, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the search page.


	32. Chapter 32: First Meeting

Kokoa has been kidnapped and Tsukune is almost killed and then left for dead back in Hong Kong. After he sensed others near Kokoa, Tsukune realized that they were all concealing their youki and dropped everything and immediately rushed to her aid. After a brief fight with the men he found standing over her, he was injured, poisoned, and lost consciousness. After that happens, Kokoa agrees to go with them quietly in exchange for sparing Tsukune's life. Fortunately, right after he had sensed that danger was stalking Kokoa, he called home and told all of the other women to rush right over. Thanks to that and the individual talents of the women, Tsukune's life is just barely saved in time. Otherwise, he would've surely died, face down in that dirty alley. After he woke up the next day, he explained everything that had happened the day before. Thanks to that and Fong-Fong's men investigating her disappearance, they get a clue as to where Kokoa has been taken to. After Fong-Fong advises them to ready themselves for what is to come and leaves, Tsukune grabs a bottle of milk from the refrigerator and walks to Kokoa's room. Inside he finds his son, Takeshi, still waiting for his mommy to feed and tuck him in for the night. After repeatedly apologizing to him for his failure to protect her, he gives him his bottle and swears that he'll save her no matter what. He then looks up into the night's sky. Kokoa meanwhile, is being held prisoner in a castle on an island in the Caspian Sea north of the Iranian coast. There, she meets for the first time none other then the one that she will come to hate more then any other, Carl Reinfeldt.

* * *

**Chapter 32: First Meeting**

**An Island in the Caspian Sea, north of the Iranian coast**

**February 29, 2008**

"_Say what?"_ Kokoa yells out. _"You're the reason why I'm here?"_

"_Will you please stop yelling in my ear?"_ Carl yells back. "You're giving me a headache!"

"B-b-but you're the reason why-"

"I heard you the first time," he interrupted. "Good gods woman, are you always this noisy?"

"_Hey, I'm the one that was kidnapped here so I have a right to be as noisy as I want!"_

"Not in my presence you don't! Now shut up so I can tend to these shrubs."

Sensing that she was not in any immediate danger at this point, she decides that it would be best to try the diplomatic approach instead, despite the fact that diplomacy was never a strong point for her.

"Sooo, is this your castle?"

"Not yet," he nonchalantly answers her.

"Not yet?" she asks.

"It is meant to be a wedding/goodwill present from the Saltik Clan for the two of us after we wed."

"The Sal- what clan?" she asks him. "Come to think of it, there was a big guy saying that he was also from that clan, but I wasn't sure what he meant."

SNIP!

"Are you telling me that you have no idea who everyone is or what's going on?"

"Pretty much, yeah," she replies.

Carl rubs his forehead.

"So nobody ever told you about anything at all? Or did it all just leak out of your ears?"

"Nobody told me shit," she angrily replies.

He sighs.

"I never thought that I would have to go to the trouble of educating you too. Didn't your mother or father tell you anything about the other Noble Vampire Clans, the council, or their plans?"

"I knew about a few other Vampire families in Japan, but that's about it. My father never said anything about that other stuff and my _mother_ if you could even call her that… never taught me anything or really cared about me in the first place."

"What a bother," he sighs. "Very well, I'll tell you. But first, I suggest that you get comfortable, this may take awhile."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't want to sit through a class! I just wanna get the hell outoa here!"

"I'm not too keen on having you here either, Koko. But-"

"It's Koko-_a,"_ she interrupts, irritated.

"Whatever your name is, I hate ignorance and so I suggest that you shut up and listen to what I have to say," he says with an equally irritated voice.

Sensing that it would be a good idea to get on his good side since neither one of them really liked the idea of her being there so he might be willing to help her escape later, Kokoa grabs, and sits in a nearby chair while Carl clears his throat.

"Ever since the Great War that was fought several centuries ago and the uneasy truce that ended it-"

"What Great War?" Kokoa interrupts.

"One story at a time if you please," he answers her and sighs. "It seems that your family _really_ failed you."

Knowing that he was at least partially right, Kokoa holds her tongue and he continues, despite the implied insult.

"After the war ended, what was left of the Vampire Nobility came together and formed the _World Shadow Council_ with the five strongest and most distinguished Vampire Clans that emerged from the war. The Kossuth Clan of Hungry, the Saltik Clan of Turkey, the Acerbi Clan of Italy, my own Reinfeldt Clan of Sweden, and the Shuzen Clan of Japan. These five clans originally formed the council in order to strengthen the very fragile bonds between them all. To that end, they are supported by lesser Vampire Nobility as well as Vampire commoners and other non-Vampire species within their individual domains. Although, it seems likely that the Shuzen Clan will be replaced soon enough since the former head, your mother, went missing over two years ago without designating a successor."

"Replaced?" she asks him, confused.

"Yes, the council must maintain five seats on the council representing each of the five Clans of Vampire High Nobility. With your mother missing, they only have four. Chances are it will go to the Exiled Yu Clan of China in India."

"Why would they want a seat so badly?"

"Why wouldn't they?" he asks Kokoa. "Having a seat on the council means that you are High Nobility and thus they would be far more privileged then even Lesser Nobility. Besides, they would do anything to take their Chinese homeland back."

"Well, why is the council so hung up on having all five seats filled?"

"Because they otherwise run the risk of having a deadlocked vote," he answers.

SNIP!

"Vampires vote…?"

"It has to do with the war so I'm not about to get into that."

"…Well, how does any of that affect me now?"

"Very simple," he begins to answer her. "You see, after the war, our numbers were less then a quarter of what they were before it. So, after the war, the council sought many ways to strengthen Vampires both individually and as a whole. So naturally the first thing on their list was to institute a breeding program. As a result, all classes of Vampires are expected to reproduce with other Vampires of the same social class. This is another reason why the Yu Clan wants to join the High Nobility. It's all in an effort to gain access to the other's High Noble's bloodlines which would in time strengthen their clan. Naturally the council also forbade Vampires from marrying or breeding with those outside of our race."

SNIP!

"I don't get it. Why is everyone so hung up on bloodlines and screwing each other?"

"Well, aside from needing more numbers, an event occurred over 200 years ago that would eventually change everything for us."

"Over 200 years ago…?" she thinks hard and only one thing comes to mind. "You mean… Alucard…?"

"That's exactly what I mean," he answers her. "While we did not share nor support his ideas or goals, he did dramatically change our fortunes."

"How did he do that?"

"Simple… he somehow accomplished the one thing that we had been trying to do since the war ended. He took on the abilities of other species and made them his own."

"And turned into a giant mindless monster in the process, yeah," Kokoa added.

"Indeed, that was one of the reasons why it took so long for our research to be completed."

"Ya lost me again."

"… …At which part…?" he sighs.

"The part where why you guys were researching him and what it did for ya," she replies.

"…That part, huh," he replies back. "You see, one of the things that became clear during the war was that we couldn't always rely upon overwhelming power to win our battles. Vampires stand alone at the top in regards to power, and yet, we couldn't win the war because our enemies used massive numbers of their diverse abilities to extract huge, unaffordable losses from us which was what eventually lead to our agreeing to the truce in the first place. The breeding program was only the council's first step in their grand designs intended to regain both our numbers and our unquestioned superiority. The second step was the development of abilities. To which, Alucard provided the breakthrough that we needed."

"So thanks to studying him, you guys were able to develop some abilities?"

"In time, yes," he answers. "It took us a long time and a lot of testing to finally get it to work, but we did it."

"When did that happen?"

"Around 50 years or so ago I believe. All of the Vampire Nobles had already been working on obtaining certain traits through various methods beforehand, but with little success. However, when we finally completed the potion that was created thanks to our research on Alucard, the potion greatly amplified those minor traits that we had developed and made them far more powerful and useable. One of the drawbacks to it though, is that the older you are when you take the potion, the less likely it will be to have an effect on you. So as you can imagine, after that happened, the breeding program went into overdrive. All in an effort to create a race of unstoppable Vampires that will be without equal anywhere in the world."

_What is it with us Vampires and world domination?_ Kokoa thinks, depressed.

"What kind of abilities did they get?"

"Well, there's your extreme strength for one."

"_Say what?"_

"Yes," he answers and focuses his eyes on her. "In other words, like me, you my dear are what is known as a _Crossbreed_ since you have multiple bloodlines running through your veins. This means that we both possess at least the potential to develop all of our bloodline's individual abilities. My father is obviously from the Reinfeldt Clan while my mother was originally from the Acerbi Clan. So naturally I have the blood and abilities of both clans."

"…Sooo where did my strength come from?"

"First thing's first. Now, needless to say, your father was from the Shuzen clan."

"Yeah, duh, kinda obvious," she says as she rolls her eyes.

He angrily clears his throat before continuing.

"Your mother meanwhile, was originally from the Kossuth Clan and her mother before her was from the Saltik Clan. In other words, out of the five High Vampire Clans, I carry the blood of two of them, and you the other three."

"…So… who did I get my strength from? What about my other bloodlines?"

"Your strength is from the Saltik Clan and they call it _'Absolute Strength.'_ That is their Clan's special ability. The Kossuth Clan's ability is called _'Enemy Zero.'_ That gives them extraordinary sensing abilities. I am not sure what the Shuzen Clan's ability is."

"_Enemy Zero!"_ she yells. _"You mean that I have the ability to do that too…?_

"If properly trained, yes, and please stop yelling in my ear."

"But I still don't get it. What does it all really have to do with me?"

He sighs.

"It seems that I'll have to spell it out for you then," he sighs and pauses before continuing. "My mother saw an opportunity to create and possess the very first Vampires that had all five of the greatest and most talented of the Vampire bloodlines running through their veins and so she talked to your mother. As a result, they arranged for the two of us to be betrothed to each other shortly before your mother's disappearance."

"_So the only reason why I'm here is because our moms wanted to use me like a breeding sow?"_ she screams. _"That's outrageous! I never agreed to any of this! I want nothing to do with this shit!"_

"Like it or not…"

SNIP!

He starts pruning the shrubs again.

"…It is your fate."

"_My fate my ass!"_ she loudly replies. _"I'm already getting married to someone else in a few weeks! So count me out of this whole crazy taking over the world through fucking each other plan!"_

"We already knew all about that. That's why we had to change our timetable for our own wedding. We also know that you were dirtied by a Vampire commoner."

"…Vampire commoner…?" she asks, confused. "You mean Tsukune?"

"I believe that was his name, yes. We also know that you bore his… _abomination."_

"Abomination…?" she thinks to herself for a couple seconds before it dawns on her and she furiously replies to him. _"You mean my son, Takeshi?"_

"Is that what you named him?"

Kokoa shoots up to her feet and glares at him in anger.

"_Take it back,"_ she angrily growls at him.

"Excuse me?" he asks, puzzled.

"I said: _Take… it… back…! My son is my life and he represents the very best of both me and Tsukune. So… take… it… back…!"_

Carl starts laughing to himself.

"Who would've thought it possible," he laughs. "You actually believe all that touchy-feely non-sense? You really are as dumb as you look!"

Kokoa loses it.

"_You little bastard!"_ she screams and lunges at him. _"Nobody badmouths my son!"_

Just before she reaches him…

SMACK!

…He backhands her in her face and…

OOMPH!

…She crashes onto one of the long tables with the plants on them.

Carl then reaches over and grabs a handful of her hair, pulling it and her head back so that he could talk right into her ear while grinding his elbow into her back.

"I guess you are even dumber then you look. All of your powers have already been sealed away a full day ago and yet you still think that you actually have the power to talk back to and resist me? Ha! You are now no stronger then lowly human right now and there is nothing you can do about it. So I suggest that you be a good little wife and do as you're told."

Kokoa strained to speak in that awkward position.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to be here or to have me as a wife."

"Honestly, I don't. You are by no means my ideal woman. However, that does not change the fact that as of right now, I own you. And as one of my possessions, you are to follow my every command. Do you understand?"

"… … …"

"I said-"

BAM!

BWUUUUUAAAAAHHH!

Kokoa reaches behind as far as she can and punches Carl in the nuts. He then drops to the ground, clutching where his balls used to be before she knocked them into his belly as he experiences a very new kind of pain for him.

"With or without my powers, everybody has their weaknesses, _you little brat."_

Kokoa then stands over him.

"This is for having me brought out here!"

BAM!

"This is for what your goons did to Tsukune!"

BAM!

"_And this is for badmouthing my little boy!"_

BAM! BAM! BAM!

She kicked Carl in the nuts multiple times in a rage. To him, it feels like his balls are now in his throat and are on fire as he struggles to breathe properly.

Kokoa looks around, looking for a way out of there. Now that this has happened, she knows that she no longer has the luxury of waiting until dark to escape. Guys as important as him are never left alone for long, so someone should be coming to check on him before long. She then takes a good look at the room she is in for the first time. She sees that the room is rectangular in shape and that the side walls and ceiling are all glass with stone walls on either end, each with a single large wooden mushroom door with iron strips going across them to hold the heavy beams of cut timber in place. Most likely, there are guards posted outside the other door, but she did not see any around the one she came in earlier.

_Well, he's not going anywhere anytime soon,_ she thinks. _But even so, I should. Before I leave though…_

She then tears off strips of fabric from the dress she is wearing and uses them to tie up and gag Carl. After that, she slowly opens the door she had come through earlier a little bit to see who is out there. Kokoa sees the girl from earlier standing next to the door, staring at the far wall with a downtrodden look on her face, and no one else in sight. So she slowly opens one of the heavy doors and the girl notices her out of the corner of her eye.

"Milady, what- Mph phm hmmm?" she tries to ask her but Kokoa covers the girl's mouth with her hand and quickly looks around before asking her a question.

"Hey, I'm going to make this real simple. Do you want to escape from this hellhole?"

The girl just stares at her with wide scared, confused eyes.

"_Yes or no!" _she quietly shouts._ "I haven't got all day!"_

The girl slowly nods her head and Kokoa takes her hand away from her mouth.

"_I thought you would say that," _Kokoa whispers._ "Now, what's the quickest way outoa here?"_

"_Are you mad, milady?"_ she whispers to her in a panic. _"Do you have any idea what they'll do to us if we even try to escape?"_

"_If you really want to stay here so bad, then stay. But I'm leaving!"_

Kokoa starts to walk away and the girl just stands there for a few seconds, thinking. She then she turns and chases after her. She grabs a hold of her hand and Kokoa stops in her tracks and turns around to face the girl.

"_There's only one way that we'll be able to escape from this island," _she whispers.

"_What's that?"_ she whispers back.

"_On the other side of the island, there are some mountains that are nesting grounds for creatures called Simurgh. They might help us leave this pit of hell."_

"_Simurghs?"_ she asks. _"I've never heard of them. What are they?"_

"_Right now, they're our only hopes of escaping from here! But we must be quick. If we're caught…"_

"_Then lead the way! I wanna get outoa here now!"_

* * *

**The Aono Mansion, Hong Kong**

**March 1, 2008**

The front door flies open and Tsukune rushes outside to meet Fong-Fong who is just getting out of his limo.

"Has there been any word? Do we know where she is yet?"

"Not yet, Tsukune," Fong-Fong answers him. "We are following up on some leads right now but we don't know where she is yet."

"_Then what the hell are you doing here?"_ Tsukune yells at him.

"Calm down, Tsukune. I realize that you're upset right now, but you need to calm down and understand that these things take time."

"_I am calm!"_

"_Like hell you are! You're screaming at me!"_

"_I'm not screaming!"_ Tsukune screams at him.

Fong-Fong crosses his arms in front of his chest and just looks him in the eye. Having a few seconds to think about what Fong-Fong had just said Tsukune realizes that he's right and feels ashamed of his behavior.

"I'm sorry, Fong-Fong. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Honestly, Tsukune, I can't say that I blame you. I can't even begin to imagine what you and everyone else must be going through right now. That being said, we all need to keep our wits about us if we want to save her. If not, then how in the world do you expect to defeat the kidnappers and save her if you mentally defeat yourself before the battle even begins?"

Tsukune can only cringe at Fong-Fong's words since he knows that he's completely right.

"We are making progress, Tsukune. There's no question about that. As soon as we know where she is, we'll act accordingly, okay?"

"…O-okay, Fong-Fong," answers Tsukune, ashamed of his previous outburst. "I'm sorry."

Fong-Fong puts his hand on Tsukune's shoulder, tightens his grip, and nods and smiles at him. As if to say not to worry about it and that we'll get her back no matter what. They then walk inside the house together.

After they walk in, Moka sees them, rushes over to them, and asks Fong-Fong if there's been any word about her sister. Then they all sit down in the living room at Fong-Fong's suggestion and he tells her what he had just told Tsukune.

"…Oh…" Moka replies with a depressed tone. "Any idea when we might know something?"

"I have no idea. But when I do, you'll know too."

"Then what brings you here?" she asks him.

"I wanted to ask you about something before we found her and all of you go to save her."

"Like what?" Moka asks.

"Like what you are planning to do with Takeshi once we find Kokoa. I know you guys are definitely not taking him with you. No decent parent would willingly take a baby into battle if they had a choice in the matter and all of you seem to be very good parental types to me."

"We've already thought of that and have made arrangements for him," Tsukune answers.

"What did you guys work out?"

"We're going to leave him with Yukari's parents in their village," Tsukune tells him. "He will be well cared for there and hidden away so we won't have to worry about anything bad happening to him."

"That sounds like a wise decision. Are they coming here to pick him up?"

"That, we were planning on asking you to help us on," Moka states.

"Say no more," Fong-Fong replies. "I'll arrange for their flight over here and their rides from and back to the airport here. You just need to get them to the airport over there and back home again."

"We already took care of all that," Tsukune tells him. "We just needed to talk to you about the flying and the ride between here and airport."

"Then everything should be in order," Fong-Fong states. "As soon as we figure out where she is we'll get all of you right to her."

"What did your guys tracking her find out?" Moka asks. "Have they found anything, anything at all?"

"Nothing solid just yet," he answers. "It does however; look like Turkey might not be their final destination after all. As soon as they landed, they started heading due east. At their last check-in, my men said that they were nearing the eastern border with Armenia."

"Where the hell could they taking my little sister?" a worried and angry Moka asks out loud.

Moka tightens her hands into clenched fists and they shake from stress, anger, and worry. Then Tsukune, who is sitting right next to her, gently covers both of her fists with his hands, squeezes them, and looks into her trembling eyes.

"We will save her. We will bring her back. And then we will all sit down and work through all of our issues together, as a family. Then we'll truly be one big happy family, okay?"

He smiles at her and her fists loosen up.

_Humph, that Tsukune,_ she thinks with a soft smile on her face. _I don't know why, but whenever he says something like that and then gives one of his reassuring smiles like that, I can't help but to feel better, calmer. I guess we really did pick the right man when we all agreed to marry you, even though you can still be a hopeless loser sometimes._

"…How is everyone else holding up?" Fong-Fong asks them.

"About as well as can be expected," answers Tsukune. "They weren't exactly on the best of terms before all this happened, of course. But none of them would've wanted like this to happen to her. It's been really hard on them since they all feel guilty about how badly they've all been treating Kokoa up to now. Kurumu especially is racked with guilt right now since she was the one that sent Kokoa into the city in the first place. So she's been blaming herself for Kokoa being taken non-stop. So as you can probably imagine, having Takeshi constantly remind them of everything by constantly crying for his missing mother around the clock is making everything even harder on everyone."

After a few seconds of silence, Fong-Fong decides that it's time to go.

"Aright then," Fong-Fong says as he gets up. "I'll make the arrangements for Yukari's parents to fly here and back and call you when we find out where she is. In the meantime, just be ready to go at any time."

Tsukune and Moka both show Fong-Fong to the door and close it behind him. He walks towards his limo, lost in thought.

_I still think that you should've accepted my offer to go with you guys to save her and to bring at least some of my men with us, but I guess the plan that we agreed on will have to do instead. I hope that you know what you're doing._

He gets into his limo.

_I just hope that everything turns out alright in the end._

The engine starts up and he pulls out his cell phone to make the arrangements for Yukari's parents.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here and at the bottom of my profile page. I would have just put it here instead, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the search page.


	33. Chapter 33: Escape!

In order to make this story better, I need as much good feedback from everyone as possible. Aside from honest reviews, if you have a story related question, then feel free to ask it either in my forum here (there is a link for it at the bottom of my profile), or feel free to ask me personally. I like to keep a close eye on everything and always respond to any serious questions that anybody might have.

* * *

After Kokoa is kidnapped, she wakes up in a luxurious room in a castle on an island in the Caspian Sea north of the Iranian coastline. Shortly after she wakes up, she is escorted to the conservatory by her new maid where she meets for the first time a boy named Carl Reinfeldt. They have a civil conversation together where he tells her about the _World Shadow Council_ and the five great Vampire Clans that make up the council and about Vampire Nobility in general. He also tells her of their origins, their plans, and how she is involved in them. Eventually though, their conversation turned sour after he insulted her son and refused to take it back. At which point Kokoa became violent and she ended up kicking his balls into his throat. After which, she snuck out of the room and convinced her maid to help her escape. They then both escape the castle and make their way towards the other end of the island where the maid believed they could find some creatures that may be willing to help them escape from the island. Back in Hong Kong, Tsukune and the others try to hold themselves together as best as they can despite their growing restlessness at their inability to do something, anything. Fong-Fong's men are still trying to track Kokoa down, but progress so far has been slow. At this point, Kokoa and the girl she escaped with are still walking through the dry, rocky, and sandy dessert as the scorching sun reaches mid-day on their journey to the other side of the island.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Escape!**

**An Island in the Caspian Sea, north of the Iranian coast**

**March 1, 2008**

"…This… …sucks… …ass…" Kokoa pants with the hot sun beating down on her with her tongue hanging out. "…I'm… …so… …thirsty…!"

After Kokoa had changed her clothes into the plain brown garments worn by the servants with her maid's help, they managed to slip past what few guards there were on watch and escape from the castle. They then walk through the barren wasteland of sand and rock for the rest of the afternoon and throughout the night. During the freezing night, they introduce themselves to each other and talk just to keep their minds off of the cold. Her name was Najat.

She tells Kokoa about how her home in Turkey was robbed and her parents murdered right in front of her when she was 12 years old. She was then kidnapped by the same men who sold her to an organization specializing in slave trafficking and eventually ended up on that island. Kokoa is shocked to hear that there is still slavery going on in the world, but Najat explains that just because the western world has largely moved on and outlawed it, that it didn't mean that the rest of the world has also done so. That there are still large parts of the world that still openly practice it, especially in this region of the world.

"I told you that we should've grabbed some more water before we left," Najat lectures her.

"_Well excuse me for messing up my first escape in the middle of the freaking desert!"_ Kokoa yells at her. "Come to think of it, why the hell are you doing so well in this heat? Are you some kind of desert creature? What's your true form?"

"This _is_ my true form," she replies. "I'm a human."

"_Say whaaaaat? Then why in the world are you are you doing so much better then I am?_

"Well… I'm more used to the heat, I normally drink whenever I get the chance just in case they throw me into the sweat box again, and I have been keeping my mouth shut for almost the entire time that the sun has been up since talking now would only dry us out faster like all of the endless complaining that you have been doing all day."

Kokoa just looks at her with a very angry expression on here face, unable to think of any kind of a response to what she said. She would've also popped a blood vein too if she had enough moisture in her blood to do it.

A few hours later, they were still walking towards the other end of the island together under the hot, merciless sun that was roasting both of them alive. Unfortunately, despite Kokoa setting a new personal record for the longest amount of time keeping her mouth shut while still awake, her eyes are dry and scratchy, her lips are cracked and peeling, and she hardly has any spit left. Then, she sees something in the distance.

"… …Hey… …is that water… …up ahead… …or am I… …seeing a… …mirage…?"

"…Can't tell… right now…" Najat answers, also suffering from dehydration. "…We are… both thirsty… and want to see water… so it could… be a mirage…"

"…Then how will we know… …if the water... …is real…?"

"…When our feet… get wet…"

"… …I'd laugh… …if I had enough spit…"

"…Just don't fall on your shadow… It'll kill you…"

"…Huh…?"

Najat points towards Kokoa's shadow on the other side of her body and she stops and looks at it. At first her sore, dry eyes couldn't see anything unusual. Then it moved just a little bit. There was something in her shadow, something alive.

"…What is it…?"

"…A Solifugae…"

"…A what…?

"...It's also called a Camel Spider… think of it as a cross between a giant spider and a scorpion and uglier then both... One bite or sting and you'll eventually die after two days of horrible agony, and there's no cure..."

"_WHAT…?"_

Kokoa screams, freaks out and starts running ahead as fast as she can.

_Hmmm…_ she thinks to herself. _I just remembered that they are not actually poisonous and don't have fangs, stingers, or even tails; oops.*_

Najat tries to giggle to herself as she watches Kokoa run around from the story that she made up to distract them from their dire situation, but she does not have the spit to laugh anymore. When she finally catches up to Kokoa, she finds her face-down in the sand and she pokes at her with her foot.

"…Are you dead…?"

"…Yes…"

"…Can I eat you…?"

"…No…"

"You two are weird," a cute, girly voice says.

Najat looks around but sees no one around her.

"…Am I hearing things…?" she asks herself. "…Are my hallucinations that bad already…?"

"How should I know?" the girly voice answers her. "Maybe…"

"…Wait…" Kokoa weakly says as she slowly raises her head. "…I hear it too…"

Kokoa then manages to flip her body over and is now lying on her back, looking up. About 20 feet above them, she sees what looks like a creature with wings and a bright light shining all around her. The light is seemingly reaching down to Kokoa.

"…Are you… …an angel…?" Kokoa asks.

"I'm Fereshteh; what's your names?" the voice asks them.

Najat looks and sees her but not very clearly since the sun is behind her and she has to shield her eyes from the light.

"…My name is Najat, and she is called Kokoa…. We seek the noble Simurgh that reside in the mountains at the end of the island…"

"What do you want to see us for?"

"…We seek their aid and… Did you just say us…?" Najat asks in disbelief.

The creature falls to the ground and lands perfectly on all four legs. She is small, her body is about three feet long and her tail is another two feet. She has golden fur like a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the head of a dog. She can only be a Simurgh.*

"_Yay!"_ she yells and starts running and jumping around in excitement. _ "I did it! I did it! Did you see that?_ _Did you see that? I made a perfect landing that time! I did! I really did!"_

Kokoa sits up and looks at her.

"…You're a Simurgh…?" she weakly asks her.

The Simurgh stops running around and looks at Kokoa.

"That's one of the names the human tribes call us, yes. What did you want to see us about?"

"… …Wa… ter…" Kokoa faintly tells her.

"There's a small stream right over there if you're thirsty."

"Can you please take us there right away?" Najat excitedly asks her.

"Sure, follow me!"

She spreads her wings, takes off, and flies off as fast as she can. A minute later she comes back.

"Come on, I said you should follow me. Just spread your wings and come fly with me!"

"…We don't have wings," Najat tells her.

"Really…? Why not? They're sooooo much fun! Why wouldn't you want wings?"

"…Can we please talk about it after we get some water…?"

"Okay," she quickly replies. "But you're really missing out."

She lands on the ground and leads them on foot towards the stream, disappointed that they're not flying with her.

Several minutes later, Kokoa smells something on the wind.

"…Water…!"

Najat, who is helping Kokoa walk, also smells it.

"…Over there…!"

They both rush ahead and past their guide to find a small pool of water and run towards it as fast as they can. Then they both reach the edge and stick their heads down to the water to drink up.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," Fereshteh warns them. "Mommy says that that water is a no-no and will make us sick if we drink it, but it might kill smaller creatures like you two."

Both of the girls freeze at Fereshteh's words with wide eyes, get back from the water, and start spitting as much of it out as they can.

COUGHING!

"I said that I was taking you to a small stream, not a small pool, you two sillies. Mommy says that you should never trust standing water because you don't know what kind of icky things like germs and parasites are in it. You always want to drink from clear and running water since it is much, much cleaner. The stream I was talking about is right over there."

The girls finish coughing, stand up, and walk as fast as they can in the direction that their guide is leading them in.

A few minutes later, they reach the top of a small mound and see a clear, sparkling stream about two feet deep, in front of them. They both dash towards it and end up falling into it head first. Both of them start drinking like mad and Fereshteh also starts drinking.

"You shouldn't drink so much so fast," she warns them after she drinks up. "Mommy says that it'll make you sick."

Still desperate to quench the most intense thirst that either of them has ever known, they keep drinking anyway.

Several minutes later, all three of them are lying in the water to keep cool in the still intense afternoon sun when Kokoa asks a question.

"Ya know, I've been wondering. How is it that we can all talk to each other? I mean, I'm pretty sure that you two can't speak my language and I know that I can't speak yours, so how are we doing it?"

"With these," Najat answers as she sits up and pulls out of her shirt what looks like a big red ruby tied on a string necklace that's tied around her neck. "It's called a _Speech Stone.*_ I don't know where they come from or who makes them, but with them we can understand each other as long as we are near one of them."

"Why would a servant have a gem like that?" Kokoa asks her.

"Everyone is supposed to have one at all times at the castle, especially the servants since the masters sometimes forget to wear theirs and if we can't understand what they want from us, then they'll get mad at us..." she answers and finishes with a depressed and downtrodden tone as some painful memories come back to her.

"Then why wasn't I given one?"

"You were; I saw it earlier."

"Then where is it?"

Najat thinks while she looks at her and gets an idea. She asks Kokoa to sit up and raise her arms. After which, she reaches up into her shirt and grabs her tits.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ she yells at her as she struggles against her groping hands. _"This is hardly the time or place for that shit ya know!"_

"Found it," Najat says with an open palm that has another red gem like the one that she showed her earlier in it. "It somehow fell between your bra and all of the padding that I put into it while you were still asleep so that you could fill it out, haha."

Kokoa is so angry that she almost looks like she bursts into flames after hearing the Najat's words, but says nothing. At this point, any words she uttered will probably be lethal for anyone around her.

Sensing that a subject change would be a good idea and finally remembering something important after getting the danger of dying from thirst out of the way, Najat suggests that they continue on to the mountains of the Simurgh before their pursuers, that are undoubtedly tracking them down at that very moment, find, capture, and take them back to the castle. She knows very well that if they are taken back to the castle, then they will have every reason to expect a much less then "pleasant" welcome back.

"What was your name again?" Najat asks their new friend.

"My name's Fereshteh," she replies.

"Well, Fereshteh, can you take us to see your mommy now? We want to talk to talk to her."

"Okay!" she excitedly answers.

They all get out of the water and the two girls start walking off while Fereshteh starts shaking and drying her fur.

"You two should dry off first, you know," she tells them.

"Oh, she's right," Najat states. "We should dry all of our clothes out."

"Why?" Kokoa asks. "We'll be cooler if we don't dry off."

"But you'll be sorry when the sun goes down in a few hours," Fereshteh tells her. "The desert is super hot during the day, but it's also super cold at night. So if you're wet when the sun goes down… then you'll become a big cute icicle!"

"_Fuck that!"_ Kokoa yells and starts to frantically ring out her clothes.

_After the day I've had today, I forgot how cold it was last night,_ Kokoa thinks._ Just my luck, Mizore's nowhere near here and yet I still have to worry about freaking freezing to death!_

They all dry themselves and their clothes out as best as they can and continue on towards the mountains at the other end of the island.

An hour later, they are still walking together when Kokoa asks Fereshteh a question.

"Just how much further is it? This is getting ridiculous!"

"We can see it from here," she answers. "It's in those mountains in front of us."

"But we've been staring at them for hours now!"

"Yeah, that confused me at first too. They look so close by, but it takes forever to finally reach them on foot. Mommy says that's because since this land is mostly empty you can see things a very, very, very long ways away. It would be so much faster and funner if you two would just grow wings and fly there with me!"

"_We already told you that we can't fly!"_

"What a pain you girls are," a familiar male voice states.

Everyone looks back just as Jerk Reinfeldt lands onto the ground 20 feet behind them with a Manticore landing right next to him with another running up to him from behind. It's obvious that he had ridden the first one while he used the second one to track their scents.

"_M-m-master Jerk!"_ Najat screams.

"_You again?"_ yells Kokoa.

"I had to cancel the pleasure trip I was going on in the Mediterranean Sea and rush back here to this desolate island just to track a pair of escapees down all day long after they tried their best to turn my poor cousin's 'outlet' into an 'inlet.' So you'll both understand why I'm not in the best of moods right now," he says with a very angry one.

"_That brat got what he deserved and nothing less!"_

"Humph! Just you wait until my Aunt gets her hands on you. She's waiting with baited breath back at Takât Castle right now. I can't wait to see what she has in store for you."

"Do you really think that I'll let you kidnap me a second time you dirty summoner?"

"Do you really think that you can stop me? Especially with your power sealed away? Do not make me laugh!"

_Oh crap…!_ Kokoa thinks. _After everything's that happened since yesterday, I completely forgot about that!_

Kokoa notices that Fereshteh is now hiding behind her.

"Man-mans is scawwy," she whimpers, terrified of the Manticores.

"Interesting," he comments. "I've never seen a Simurgh before. I'm not sure if I should take her for a new summon, or feed her to my Manticores."

Hearing Jerk's words, Fereshteh is now shaking behind Kokoa who is now even more furious, but helpless to do anything about it. Then, an idea hits her.

"Let the others go and I'll come back with you."

"_Miss…!"_

"_What…?"_

"And why in the world would I agree to that?" he smugly asks.

"Cause if you don't, I'll bite off my tongue and you'll be the one that your Aunt will be really mad at. So, do you really want to risk that?"

"You wouldn't."

"_And why not?"_ she yells. _"You took me away from the closest thing that I've ever had to a real family and dumped me here in the middle of nowhere and all for a guy that I hate! So if there's no hope of me ever going back home, then I would rather die right here and now!"_

"_Don't do that!"_ he screams. "Okay, okay; I get it. I'll let the others go, so… please don't do anything rash."

"Then all of you back off and give me a minute."

"Alright, just make it short."

"_But you told us that we could eat today!"_ one of his Manticores complained.

"I'll feed all of you later. So quit complaining!"

Kokoa hugs both of the others tightly and whispers something to them both.

"Yes, milady," replies a saddened but grateful Najat.

"_Don't gooooo!"_ a tearful Fereshteh begs her.

"Hey, I need you to be a good girl and follow everything that I just said and whatever Najat tells you, okay?"

SNIFF!

"O-okay," she sadly replies.

"Then you two need to hurry up and get outoa here before he tries something, good luck"

"W-we want a lighter!" Najat shouts. "It's going to be cold soon and we want to light a fire!"

"_Are you mad?"_ Jerk yells at her. "Do you really think that I'd waste something like that on someone like you? There's nothing here for you to burn anyway!"

"Just give them something!" Kokoa demands.

Not wanting to argue with that noisemaker again, he reaches into his pocket and throws them a book of matches.

"Now you can make your damn fire, so begone with you!"

The other two starts to quickly walk away in sorrow, regretting that they were saved at such a high price.

At Jerk's direction, Kokoa very reluctantly gets onto one of the Manticores and both of the beasts takes off, heading back to Takât Castle. On the way there, he directs the other Manticore to fly ahead of him. After which, he summons four more of the beasts behind Kokoa's back and quietly tells them to fly back and fill their bellies on the two-course meal waiting for them. All four of them happily fly back for their dinner and Jerk thinks to himself.

_I hope that those two are screamers. Too bad I can't watch them eat. That always soothes me when I'm agitated._

* * *

**Takât Castle**

That evening, they arrive back at the castle and Jerk escorts Kokoa into the main hall. Inside, sitting on a beautifully decorated throne elevated six steps up at the end of a long red carpet, is sitting a women that appears to be middle-aged with pale skin, long, sandy blonde hair, and very angry blue eyes. As soon as they enter the hall, the woman immediately gets up and quickly walks towards the two of them. As they near each other, Jerk politely bows to her but she ignores him and keeps walking until she gets close.

SLAP!

CRASH!

She backhanded Kokoa so hard that she fell to the ground with a bleeding lip.

"_You insolent little bitch!"_ she screams at Kokoa. _"How dare you do that to my son!"_

Kokoa looks up and into her eyes with defiance and a smirk on her face as she replies.

"What son? From what this guy was telling me before, it sounds more like you have a new daughter."

The woman becomes infuriated at her snide remark and Jerk snickers at it.

"_I would kill you if I didn't need you alive to bear my grandchildren!"_

"_Like hell I'm going to be doing that! I'm already taken! I never agreed to any of this!"_

"_You were promised to me by your mother and I fully intend to hold you to that!"_

"_And you can go rot in hell along with her for all I care! And when you see her, tell her that if I ever see her again, I kill her again!"_

"...So… you're saying that your mother _is_ actually dead…?" she asks with an evil grin.

"Probably, yeah; she's dead."

"Hmmm… Then that should make things even easier for us. Jerk, I think a family reunion is in order. Take her to see the other bride."

"As you wish, Aunt Fiammetta," he replies.

Jerk stands her up and the woman grabs her chin.

"You _will_ learn your _proper_ place here no matter how hard it has to be beaten into that thick skull of yours," she confidently tells her.

Noises start coming from Kokoa's stomach and she feels queasy.

"I will enjoy watching you broken like a common beast and-"

BLEEGH!

The bad water that she had drunk earlier and the overdrinking of the good water after that had finally caught up to Kokoa and she threw up all over Fiammetta Reinfeldt.

Restraining the urge to kill her, she silently turns away and walks past her to go take a bath.

Jerk then grabs Kokoa by the arm and leads her to another part of the castle. They walk up a spiral stairway and when they reach the top he takes out a key that's tied to a piece of thick string around his neck and unlocks the door. After he opens it, he pushes her inside and closes and locks the door behind her.

"What the hell were those assholes talking about?" Kokoa asks aloud. "What reunion? What other bride?"

"…Kokoa…?" a very familiar woman's voice asks.

She looks around and she sees a tall, slender woman with a long white dress, dark skin, and blonde hair walking in from the balcony and even though it has been over two years since she has seen her, Kokoa instantly recognizes her.

"…Nee-san…? …Kahlua… Nee-san…?"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Camel Spiders** – While it is true that they are basically a cross between spiders and scorpions and are very fast, ugly, have ten legs, a foot or more long, and likes to follow in the shadows of animals and people for shade against the hot sun, they are not actually venomous and do not have tails. They eat meat and not blood like a spider. They do however have a very painful bite.

* * *

**Monster Dictionary: Simurgh** – From Persian Mythology, a Simurgh is a creature similar to the Griffon and the Sphinx. It has the body and claws of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the head of a dog. They are said to be an all-female race. They are known by many names from many different Middle-Eastern tribes, but they all agree that they are a benevolent race of creatures that brings good fortune wherever they go. They are fiercely protective mothers and are said to live longer then most creatures in existence. An adult normally grows bigger then a horse.

The Simurgh made its most famous appearance in the Ferdowsi's epic Shahnameh (Book of Kings), where its involvement with the Prince Zal is described.

_According to the Shahnameh, Zal, the son of Saam, was born albino. When Saam saw his albino son, he assumed that the child was the spawn of devils, and abandoned the infant on the mountain Alborz. The child's cries were heard by the tender-hearted Simurgh, who lived atop this peak. So she saved the child and raised him as her own._

_Zal was taught much wisdom from the loving Simurgh who was very knowledgeable and extremely wise. But the time came when he grew into a man and yearned to rejoin the world of men. Though the Simurgh was terribly saddened, she gifted him with three golden feathers which he was to burn if he ever needed her assistance._

_Upon returning to his kingdom, Zal fell in love with and married the beautiful Rudaba. When it came time for their son to be born, the labor was long and terrible, and Zal was certain that his wife would die before their child was even born. Rudabah was near death when Zal decided to summon the Simurgh and burned one of the feathers that he had been given. The Simurgh quickly appeared and instructed him on how to perform a cesarean section thus saving his wife and their child, who in time became one of the greatest Persian heroes, Rostam. Simurgh also shows up in the story of the Seven Trials of Rostam and the story of Rostam and Esfandiar._

* * *

Note: **Speech Stones** – As the name implies, they are gems used for translation that magically translate all nearby speech into whatever language the wearer is most familiar with.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here and at the bottom of my profile page. I would have just put it here instead, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the search page.


	34. Chapter 34: Reunion in Hell

Just to let everyone know, jamesthomas2929 has created a forum here entitled "Rosario vampire lists" which displays and honors the _Top 10 R+V writers_ and last week I managed to get 8th place before I even knew about it. That being said, if you all want to tell him who your own Top 10 R+V writers are, he is waiting to hear from you. It is a good way to help advertise this story to other people that may enjoy it as much as everyone else here does.

* * *

Just as a fair warning to everyone, this is the darkest chapter I have written yet. So be prepared to be appalled.

* * *

Kokoa had escaped from Takât Castle with her maid and walked all night and day in the unbearably hot sand and rock that seemingly made up the entire island under the blistering sun. At Najat's suggestion, they both intended to walk to the other side of the island where she said they would find some coastal mountains that served as nesting grounds for some Simurghs. As they start to slowly die of thirst on the way to the mountains on the other side of the island, a young Simurgh finds, befriends, and saves both of them by leading them to a small stream with clean drinking water. After they drink their full, they continue on, following their new guide. A short time later, Jerk Reinfeldt catches up to them with the intent of bringing them back to the castle on his Aunt's orders. With her powers still sealed away, Kokoa knows that she cannot possibly fight him, so she does the only thing she can. She threatens to kill herself, which would spoil all of their plans and would earn Jerk the wrath of his Aunt. As a result, he agrees to let the other two go and brings Kokoa alone back to the castle. There she meets Carl's mother, Fiammetta Reinfeldt, who is less than pleased at what Kokoa did to her son. After their brief exchange, Fiammetta orders Jerk to take her to see the other bride. A few minutes later, he pushes her into a room similar to the one she had woken up in the day before. There, she's shocked to hear a voice that she had not heard in years.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Reunion in Hell**

**Takât Castle**

**March 1, 2008**

"…Nee-san…? …Kahlua… Nee-san…?"

SNIFF!

"…_Oh… KOKOAAAAA…!"_

Kahlua cries out, runs over to her baby sister, and hugs her as tight as she can, sobbing over her.

"_I'm so sorry, Kokoa! I'm so sorry! I couldn't keep you saaaaaaaaaaaafe!" _she sobs as she slowly crushes and suffocates her little sister in her chest.

"…_Too tight… Nee-san… you're too tight…I can't breathe…!"_

Realizing what she is doing, Kahlua let's her go and Kokoa gasps for air. After Kokoa catches her breath, she asks her big sister a question.

"What are you doing here, Nee-san? Are you in on this too? Did you know about this?"

"_I'm so sorry, Kokoaaaaa!"_ she sobs to her. _"I never wanted you involved in any of this!"_

"_You mean that you knew all about this but never told me? How could you? How could you do this to me? How could you go along with this? How could you support them and mom doing this to me?"_

"_You don't understand, Kokoa."_

"_What…? What don't I understand? I was forcibly taken from my family, Tsukune was hurt trying to protect me, and you're here with those bastards that did all that to me! What don't I under-"_

Kokoa finally notices something around Kahlua's neck. She sees a choker just like the one that she's wearing.

"Why are you wearing that choker, Nee-san?"

"_I'm so, so sorry I wasn't able to protect you, Kokoa. I did my best to disappear so that they wouldn't be able to find me, but they did, and now you've been dragged into this."_

"What are you talking about?"

Kahlua suggests that they sit on the bed so that she could explain everything in detail to her and gets a grip on herself. She asks Kokoa how much she already knows about what's going on so she'll know what holes that she needs to fill in. After Kokoa finishes telling her everything that Carl had told her, Kahlua then tells her what she doesn't know. She tells her about overhearing their mother arranging everything at the Floating Garden and then explains how she was planning on keeping Kokoa safe.

"After the Floating Garden, I went into hiding and just wandered around in the hopes that by doing so you would be protected from them. But, they were still able to find me and brought me here. And since they had me, they could legally take you."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, in order to keep a fair balance between the clans, the council has a very strict law that states: 'The clans can only exchange members of their families. They cannot just give or take members away.' So they first needed me so that they could make the exchange since mother agreed to give one of their men to me as my husband. What I haven't figured out yet is who they expect to make the exchange with."

"What are you talking about?"

"Another one of the council's laws states that the exchange has to be made and carried out by both of the current or acting clan heads at the same time. And since mother is still missing, there is no head of the Shuzen Clan. So I have no idea how they're planning to get around that."

"Well… what about the rest of our family?" Kokoa asks. "Wouldn't they object to these guys doing this to us? Wouldn't they at least do that for family pride if nothing else?"

"…You mean that you don't know?" asks Kahlua.

"Know about what?" Kokoa asks, confused. "I haven't seen or heard from anyone in our family since the Floating Garden battle over two years ago when they fought against us."

Kahlua pauses for a few seconds and tries to hold back her emotions.

"… …Our family…"

SNIFF!

"… …Our family… is no more."

"_What?" _Kokoa screams. _"What are you talking about?"_

"In her hatred and rage, mother destroyed our family at the Floating Garden. The ones that were not there or had escaped from her beforehand all disappeared and went into hiding. What few relatives we have left, have been all scattered to the winds. The only ones that I know that are still alive is just us sisters. Everyone else is either dead or still hiding out of fear since no one knows if mother is truly dead or not."

Kokoa takes a moment to let it all sink in.

"… …Why…? …Why would mother do all that…?"

"…Because she hated Moka-san's mother more than anything or anyone in the world…"

"…But why did she hate her so much…? She was always so kind, happy, and always a joy to be around…"

"…I asked her once why she hated her so much. She told me that it was 'because he_ chose _her.' Mother could not stand the thought of him choosing to be with and actually loving a Vampire commoner over her, a High Noble from a prestigious family. After she overheard him talking to Akasha about creating and living in a new world together with her and her new daughter and seeing how he looked and smiled at her, his commoner mistress, in a way that he never looked or smiled for her, his real wife, that was when she started to lose her grip on sanity. Until then, she had never really cared about the fact that father never chose to be with her. So she then tried to make him look at her the way he looked at Akasha by having another child, by having you. But when that didn't work, she completely lost it and started plotting her revenge."

Kokoa takes another moment to let everything all sink in.

_That's it?_ Kokoa thinks, very depressed. _That's why I was born? I was born just because mother was jealous of Nee-sama's mother? …So… that's why mother never cared about me. I was just a reminder of her failed attempt to get dad's attention._

"So, that's why we're all that remains of our family," Kahlua tells her.

"Well, there's at least one other family member besides us sisters that you're forgetting."

"Who's that?" she asks, confused.

"Takeshi."

"… …Who…? Who are you talking about?" Kahlua asks her, very confused.

"Takeshi..."

Seeing a very confused look on her sister's face, Kokoa realizes what's going on.

"_Oh my god!"_ she screams. _"You don't know about Takeshi?"_

Still confused, Kahlua shakes her head.

"_Takeshi's my little boy! He's my son!"_

GASP!

Kahlua covers her mouth in shock.

"…You… …have a son?"

"Yep!" she proudly answers with a big smile on her face. "He just turned two months old the day before and is absolutely perfect! I can't wait to show him to you! I just know that you'll fall in love with him as soon as you see him too!"

Kahlua grabs and hugs her little sister tightly again.

"_You actually have a little boy of your very own? I'm so happy for you Kokoa! I wish I had baby of my own too! I'm so proud of you! …Oh…! Who's the father?"_

"… …Tsukune…" she strains to answer. "…Now can you please let go ooooof-"

Kahlua let her go, but all of the force that Kokoa was using to push away sent her backwards and…

CRASH!

…Kokoa lands on her head.

"Owowowowow," Kokoa says as she rubs the back of her head. "That's not what I meant by letting me go, Nee-san."

"You mean that Aono Tsukune is the father of your son? But… what happened to Moka? Is she still okay? I heard that she had married him about a year ago."

"She did," she answers and stands back up. "She married him along with the other five girls almost a year ago, yeah."

"Then… did you become his mistress or concubine?"

"…Umm… …no… …not exactly… It's actually a really funny story," she says while she rubs the back of her head. "I actually kidnapped him a week before the wedding and well… things happened and he got me pregnant, hahaha."

_I'm not even going to ask about what those things were,_ Kahlua thinks to herself with a depressed look on her face.

"But I love my little boy and don't regret anything that happened!" she declares with a clenched fist.

"Ohh…! Whatever the case may be, I'm just so happy for you, Kokoa! Even though you're the youngest of us sisters, you were the first one to have a baby and I'm just so jealous of you!"

Kahlua then gets an idea.

"Hey… Do you think Tsukune could give me an adorable baby boy too?" she excitedly asks with a smile on her innocent face.

"_Are you kidding me, Nee-san?"_ Kokoa yells at her.

She thinks about it for a few seconds before answering.

"You know what? I don't think I want him to give me a baby boy after all."

Kokoa breathes a sigh of relief.

"_I want him to give me a cute baby girl instead!"_

PFFT!

"_NEE-SAN!"_ screams Kokoa.

"What…?"

"Not only is that not happening, _but we need to get outoa here before it's too late!"_

Suddenly being jolted back to reality, Kahlua remembers the very bad situation that they're in.

"…You're right, Kokoa. We need to get out of here as fast as we can."

They both start looking over the room for anything that they could use to help them escape from there. They are still searching the room when they hear a key turning in the door lock. The door opens and both of the girls look up and see standing in the doorway, Carl, with a very angry look on his face. As soon as he sees Kokoa, he quickly walks towards her.

"_You'll pay for everything that you did to me you little whore!"_

SLAP!

He hit her in the face so hard that…

BASH!

…She hit her head on the dresser and fell to the ground in a daze. As she lies there, she feels something warm and wet trickle down from her forehead.

"_Kokoa!"_ a shocked Kahlua screams as she rushes to her side. _"Kokoa, speak to me!"_

SMACK!

GYAH!

Carl slapped Kahlua out of his way, grabbed Kokoa by her hair, and lifted her up to waist level.

"_I will enjoy making you suffer!"_ he growls at her.

"_You leave her alone you-"_

SMACK!

"_You are just as insolent as your younger sister! That better not be a genetic trait!"_

"Cool it, Carl," Jerk tells him as he walks in. "That's my bride that you're slapping around now and I would greatly prefer having a blushing bride over a bruised bride."

"_It's not my fault if you can't control your women!"_

"In that regard, dear cousin, you have absolutely no room to talk."

Carl glared at him as he fumed with anger.

"If you're having trouble with your woman, Carl, then go train here somewhere else. I'm tired and need some sleep. So take her away and do whatever you want with her."

"_That,_ I shall."

"_Let go of my hair you little prick!"_

Carl picks her up to her feet by her hair and leads her towards the door.

"_I said let go of my hair you damn-"_

SLAM!

Carl slammed her face into the stone doorway and continued to lead her away by her hair.

"_Kokoa!"_ screams Kahlua.

She tries to run after them but Jerk grabs her arm.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Jerk asks her. "Your own training starts right now with you taking my boots and socks off. Try to argue with me and you will regret it."

Knowing that she is just as helpless as Kokoa is and that there's nothing that she can do about it, Kahlua realizes that she has no choice and does as she's told with swelling up tears in her eyes.

Elsewhere in the castle, Carl continues to lead Kokoa somewhere by her hair.

"Whether you like it or not, Koko, you belong to me now and I will impress that fact upon you and teach you some manners no matter how long it takes or what I have to do to you!"

"_Like hell I do! When I get married it'll be to the person that I love and nobody else!"_

"Marrying for love? That's such an outdated concept. Whether or not you approve of this makes no difference in the slightest. Our marriage was arranged by our families just as it was for both my parents and yours."

What he tells her suddenly clicks in Kokoa's head.

_What a minute,_ she thinks as it suddenly hits her. _Mom's and dad's marriage was arranged? That must've been what Nee-san meant by mom resenting never having been chosen by dad! Even marrying her was never his choice to begin with! So the only woman that dad ever kept around him by choice was Nee-sama's mother who was also a commoner. Now it all makes sense!_

SLAM!

Carl slammed the door open to a room…

SLAM!

…Slammed it closed, and then threw Kokoa against the stone wall. She looks around and sees that she's in what looks like a torture chamber.

"Since this is obviously not your bedroom, I take it that your dick hasn't popped back out yet?" she antagonized.

SMACK!

He slaps her across her face and she lands on her side on the stone floor.

"_I will not tolerate any more disrespect from you! Do you hear me?"_

He grabs her arms and locks both of her wrists in a pair of shackles hanging from the ceiling.

"I would cure you of your disgusting taste in commoners in a more pleasurable way right now if it weren't for your barbaric treatment yesterday."

"Too bad for you, Carly Boy," she continues to antagonize as she struggles against him. "I hope you're not _permanently_ _impotent_ now."

SMACK!

He backhands her again.

"_You will learn to respect me!"_

She spits some blood onto his nice white shirt.

"Respect can only be earned, not demanded," she lectures him.

Being lectured by her only infuriates him further.

"_I'm really going to enjoy this."_

He takes his shirt off and is bare-chested as he walks over to a nearby table with some assorted tools on it. He then picks something up from it and slowly walks back to her.

"Tell me; have you ever heard of a _cat o' nine tails?"*_

He stands in front of her and lifts her chin up with its handle.

"This was a present for my 16th birthday a few months ago and I've yet to try it out on an actual person as of yet. So you will now get the honor of being my first."

"And what happened to keeping me presentable for the ceremonies?" Kokoa asks in defiance.

He spins her around and…

RIP!

…Tears the back of her clothes down, exposing her back.

"We'll just have to add a back to your wedding dress since your own won't be presentable in _any_ sense of the word after I'm done with you."

He pulls his right arm back and brings the whip down on her back.

SLASH!

GYYYYYAAAAAAAH!

* * *

**The Aono Mansion, Hong Kong**

**March 2, 2008**

It's dead quiet in the middle of the night in the Aono home when the house phone starts ringing. All of a sudden, there is a rumbling throughout the entire house racing straight to the phone. Moka reaches it first and answers it.

"_Hello?"_ she yells into the phone.

"_We found her!"_ Fong-Fong announces. _"We found out where she's being kept prisoner!"_

"_Where is she?"_ a frantic Moka asks him.

"She's on an uninhabited desert island in the Caspian Sea."

"Why did they bring her there?"

"From what my men can tell, it seems that there is a castle on that island… _a Vampire _castle."

"What…?" she asks in disbelief. "But what could they possibly want with Kokoa?"

"…Well… you're not going to like what I have to say."

"_Spit it out before I ring your scrawny, panda-loving neck, and then hang you by your pony tail!"_

"Alright, alright…! I'll tell you."

Fong-Fong takes a deep breath before continuing.

"They took her there to get married."

"_MARRIED?"_ she screams.

"_MARRIED?"_ everyone else also screams.

"_How the hell can they expect her to get married? She's already supposed to be getting married to Tsukune in a few weeks!"_

"All I know is that there's a castle on that island that's inhabited by powerful beings that hate rosaries and water, that someone overheard them talking about a marriage ceremony, and that she was taken there. That's all I know right now."

"Then how soon can we leave?"

"After dawn," he answers. "It'll take at least a few hours to get both the plane fixed and everything else that you're going to need ready. I'll have a driver pick all of you up at five o'clock. So rest up as best as you can until then."

Moka becomes angry at his suggestion of resting while her little sister is still in danger and possibly suffering, but she holds her tongue as she realizes that he's right.

"…Okay… and… thank you, Fong-Fong."

"Just make sure that all of you come back home alive."

"We will. Goodbye."

She hangs up the phone and turns around to face everybody and she tells them everything that Fong-Fong had just told her. After which, they all agree to pack anything that they might need on their rescue mission and to get as much rest as they can before they leave.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Tamanori (Yukari's father) asks as he walks up to everyone with Fujiko (Yukari's mother).

Yukari's parents had only arrived only a couple hours earlier and even though they were supposed to fly right back to Japan, Ling-Ling noticed that one of the plane's engines had been running hot on the way to Hong Kong and ordered it checked out. So with the plane temporarily grounded for an unknown amount of time, everyone invited Yukari's parents to stay the night.

"Just take care of Takeshi after the rest of us leave," Tsukune answers him. "Since we'll be using the Wong family jet after they fix it, we'll ask Fong-Fong to send some men over to guard the house since you can't fly back on commercial aircraft."

"Just be careful," Fujiko asks them. "We don't want anything bad to happen to any of you."

"We will, mama," Yukari replies and hugs her mother. "We appreciate the concern, desu."

With everything now settled between them, everyone started preparing in their own ways for the events to come. But as they will soon find out the hard way, nothing, nothing at all, could've possibly prepared any of them for all of the events to come.

* * *

**Takât Castle**

It is after midnight now, and Kokoa hangs limp from her chains. There are spots of blood scattered all around the room, the floor, the walls, even the ceiling. Her back a shredded and bloody mess and she groans in pain.

Carl bends from in front of her to talk into her ear.

"Are you ready to behave now?"

Without saying a word, she weakly spits some bloods into his face. Enraged by her continued defiance, despite everything that he had already done to her, he grabs her chin and lifts her face up to his.

"_Listen well you fucking whore! If you continue to defy me, then I will imprison you here and will see to it that you do nothing but suffer whenever you are not bearing my seed. And after I'm done with you, I will give you over to every servant, every creature, every beast I can find to ravish you until you finally beg me for my forgiveness for your sins against me and yearn for my embrace. At which point, I will finally and with great pleasure, kill you myself. Do… you… under-… stand?"_

Kokoa tries to say something but Carl can't hear it. He puts his ear next to her mouth… and she spits more blood into it.

Carl slowly stands up and cleans out his ear.

"…Very well then…"

He unshackles her wrists and…

THUD!

…She falls to the ground in a heap. He then grabs her by her hair, drags her out of the room, down the hallway, and into a round room with multiple heavy wooden doors. He stops in front of one of them, opens it, lifts her up, and throws her through the doorway.

"We'll see how long you can last in this sealed space with my first summons that I still use for interrogations. They are especially effective against other Vampires, as you will soon discover for yourself."

He slams the door shut and talks to himself as he walks away.

"Since you will not respond to anything I do to you personally, I will make you suffer in both body _and_ heart. My messenger should've already made it to her by now."

* * *

**Manila, capital city of the Philippine Islands**

**A Woman's Clinic**

A young looking, averaged-sized, Asian woman with long dark hair in a white doctor's lab coat reads a letter that she was just given by a messenger and grins as she reads it while the messenger awaits her reply.

"Hmmm… He seems to be a little old for my tastes, but the pay is good, and I do love to travel and sample different foods from around the world."

She puts the message down and looks at the messenger.

"Tell your master Reinfeldt that I accept his job offer and will be leaving right away."

The man bows to her and promptly leaves. The woman changes into her normal clothes and on the way out she tells the receptionist to close up the clinic after she leaves and to take a couple days off. After leaving the clinic, she notices a young teenage girl in her path shouting protests in front of her clinic.

"All people have rights! All unborn babies are still people! Don't sacrifice your children! Give your children a chance to live! Don't-"

The woman reaches over from behind the girl as she is passing right behind her, quickly and firmly grabs the back of her neck…

CRUNCH!

…and snaps it.

THUD!

The young girl's lifeless body falls to the ground and the woman keeps walking as if nothing has happened.

"Annoying human trash," she says to herself in an irritated tone. "Nobody messes with Detinos the Manananggal's* personal restaurant."

She puts a pair of sunglasses on.

"Next stop: Hong Kong."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Cat o' nine tails** – It is a short (about 30 inches long) whip that has nine tails at the end of it. It has been used as a tool of punishment to flog its victims since at least the time of ancient Egypt. While the tails usually have knotted ends (since it is mainly intended to inflict pain rather then damage or death), this one instead has heavy metal burrs (the added weight increases the speed and power of each lash) with sharp, barbed points to inflict maximum pain and damage upon its victim and thus can be lethal by making its victim slowly bleed to death from racking the flesh-shredding barbs across their bodies.

* * *

**Monster Dictionary: Manananggal** – From Filipino mythology, the Manananggal is an all-female race and one of the vilest races in the entire monster world. While they share a number of similarities with Vampires (the need to feed on blood and some traditional weaknesses), they primarily target the weakest and most vulnerable of humankind to feed upon: the unborn children.

To feed, she first separates her body and the upper torso sprouts bat-like wings and flies away, leaving its lower torso behind and vulnerable. She then goes off in search of houses where pregnant women reside. Upon choosing a suitable victim, the Manananggal lands on the roof and inserts her long, hollow, and flexible tube-like tongue through any openings she can find. With the sharp tip of the tongue, she quickly slashes open the mother's belly before plunging it inside to suck dry the blood, heart, or even the entire body of the unborn child.

At other times, she seduces men with her beautiful human form and lures them to a private place before eating them alive. She usually eats the insides like the heart, stomach, or the liver.

Sunlight is deadly to the Manananggal while she is in her monster form. Should her two halves still be separate with the coming of dawn, she will be destroyed. Sprinkling salt or smearing crushed garlic or ash on top of her standing lower torso is also fatal to her since they will burn her body like acid (think salt covered slugs) and prevent her from rejoining her torsos.

This creature's name was derived from the Filipino word, tanggal, which means "to separate" because of the Manananggal's ability to separate itself from its lower body.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here and at the bottom of my profile page. I would have just put it here instead, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the search page.


	35. Chapter 35: Giving up?

While I was not expecting my last chapter to be very warmly received (I did warn everyone in advance and even said weeks ago that this arc was going to be dark), it seems that some people still reacted negatively to it in various ways. While I understand why some people did so, story aside, as bad as some of the events of that chapter were, when compared to some of the real life events that I have either seen, heard, witnessed, or personally experienced in my own life; that was downright tame in comparison. Sometimes evil people do evil things. That being said, since I have no intention of turning this into a horror story, it will not be getting regularly or exceedingly graphic, gory, or super dark like some other stories out there, so no need to worry about that.

* * *

Just to let everyone know, I have just redone the chapter numbers to make them less confusing. So all of them will be the same as their release order, enjoy.

* * *

After being recaptured, Kokoa was brought back to Takât Castle where she met Carl's mother, Fiammetta Reinfeldt, who showed her appreciation for what Kokoa did to her son's reproductive organs by hitting and telling her about how they were going to fix her attitude. After their encounter, Jerk took her to another tower on his aunt's orders, threw Kokoa in, and locked the door behind her from the outside. In the room, she found her big sister Kahlua, who she had not seen in years. After their emotional reunion together, Kahlua explains to Kokoa everything that she did not know about the Blood Exchange and what she did in order to try to protect Kokoa from it. She also told her about some of the council's laws and what had happened to their family. Kokoa then told her about her son, Takeshi, and Kahlua was so overjoyed at hearing the happy news that she asked if Tsukune could give her a cute baby girl. To which, Kokoa basically said no and reminded her that they both needed to get out of there before it was too late for them. They then searched the room for something, anything that could help them escape or at least get their chokers off and unseal their powers. While they continued their search, they were interrupted by both Carl and Jerk. After screaming at and slapping Kokoa around; Carl led her away by her hair, leaving Kahlua alone with Jerk. Carl then took her to a torture chamber and used a special short whip to shred her back to the point where she couldn't even speak. Even so, she still continued to resist by spitting her own blood onto him. In response, he took her down, dragged her away, and threw her into a sealed space with his first summons and walked away. At the same time, thousands of miles away, he hired a vile assassin to kill someone very dear to Kokoa, and she left right away to fly to her target, in Hong Kong.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Giving up?**

**A Private Airport, just outside of Hong Kong City limits**

**March 2, 2008**

It is daybreak and Tsukune and the rest of the women have just finished going over the last of the equipment that they are bringing with them before it was loaded into the plane. With all of their own preparations now complete, Tsukune walks towards Fong-Fong who is still directing his men as they check the runway for any debris that might puncture one of the plane's tires or get sucked up into one of the engines. Either one of those two accidents would spell disaster for the plane along with everyone on it before they even left the ground.

"Everything ready on your end, Fong-Fong?" he asks him.

"We're almost done here, Tsukune. After this, you'll be all set to go. Nee-san already has the engines good and warm with no mishaps so you should be able to take off with no problems as soon as we get out of your way."

"Again, I want to thank you for everything that you're all doing for us."

"It's the least we can do. We're all family now you know."

"Even so…"

Tsukune puts his hand on Fong-Fong's shoulder.

"…Thank you, just the same. We all really appreciate your help."

"Thanks, but I still think that you guys should take me up on my offer for me and some of my men to come with all of you."

"The only thing we want you to do now is to make sure that Takeshi stays safe. We know very little about who we are dealing with and cannot afford to take any chances. They may try to kill him too."

"I still think that you're over thinking things, but I'll do what I can."

"You wouldn't think that way if it was your son's life that was in danger. Nevertheless, thank you, for all that you've done."

"Don't worry about it, Tsukune. We take care of our own here. Just leave everything to the rest of us and go save Kokoa. She's the one that really needs you right now."

"…No…"

Fong-Fong looks at him with a puzzled expression on his face but says nothing.

"It's not just her. All of the others and our son need me as well. Kokoa needs me the most right now, yeah, but I can't just close my eyes to everyone else and look at only her. I made that mistake once before when Moka was kidnapped and taken to the Floating Garden. And even though the rest of the girls all did their best to not show it to anyone, especially me, I still ended up hurting all of them because of that, especially Kurumu."

Fong-Fong thinks back to that time and realizes that he's completely right.

"Later, after I realized what I had done to all of them, I felt so ashamed of myself that I swore that I would never do that again to any of them. I don't want to hurt any of them or any of my other loved ones like that ever again. So I decided to be more aware of everyone and their feelings so that I would be better able to be there for them with whatever kind of support that they needed. They did their best to take care of me when we were back at school, so I have to do my best to take care of all of them now."

Fong-Fong can't help but to start laughing.

"Was what I said really that funny?"

"…No, no, no; it's not that," he answers. "I just couldn't help myself."

Fong-Fong puts both of his hands on Tsukune's shoulders and looks him in the eye.

"You really are a one-of-kind type of guy. You honestly almost make me envious of you, Tsukune; almost."

"You're just realizing that now?" a feminine voice asks from right behind Fong-Fong as she stands up.

"_Mizore-san?"_ screams a very surprised Fong-Fong as he jumps away in surprise.

"We've all known about that for a long time now," she plainly states.

"_Don't scare me like that!"_ he yells at her. _"How the hell did you manage to sneak up behind me like that anyway?"_

Tsukune puts his arm in front of Fong-Fong and motions for him to calm down.

"Don't even bother, Fong-Fong," he tells him. "She's my wife and I still have no idea how she does it."

"_Then how come you didn't jump out of your skin when she popped up?"_ he yells at him.

"I guess that I'm just used to it now. She's been doing that a lot more often and for a lot longer around me than she has with you."

"Even so, it's still a little unnerving for her to show up behind me out of nowhere like that."

"Regardless of how you feel about what I do, Fong-Fong, I came here to get Tsukune, not you."

She turns back to Tsukune.

"Everything's ready to go so we can leave now."

"Then we'll see you when we get back, Fong-Fong."

"Just don't die on me, okay?"

Tsukune shakes his hand with a smile and walks with Mizore back to the plane. After Ling-Ling completed the last of her preflight checks and the runway was cleared, she and the Aono family took off, flying west towards the Caspian Sea and Kokoa.

* * *

**Takât Castle**

**A sealed space**

Not long after being thrown into some kind of sealed space, Kokoa slowly starts to wake up, but is still largely in a daze. She then notices that not only does she feel even weaker than before, but that there seems to be something on her left leg. She focuses her fuzzy eyes on it and her eyesight begins to clear. It looks like a large American Football, but it's big, shiny, and… it's moving!

Wanting to get it off of her body right away, she slaps it to the side and out of sight. She then feels an intense pain coming from her leg where that thing just was. She looks at her leg and sees that it's bleeding with a slow but steady flow of blood coming out. She tears a piece of cloth off of her shirt and bandages her leg, but the blood still won't stop flowing out.

"What the hell was that thing? Where am I?"

Kokoa looks around her and sees that she's on top of a room-sized rock platform about five feet high with smaller rectangular rocks on all of the sides like steps. It's like an Egyptian step pyramid with a flat top. There's also a large, heavy door behind her, it had to be the door that she was thrown through. She stands up and tries to open it, but it's locked from the outside. It's dim all around her, warm, and very humid.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees movement, lots of movement, all around the platform she is on. No longer dazed and her eyes better and now partially adjusted to the dim light, she sees them more clearly. They were mostly between one and two feet long, reddish brown, and kept on stretching themselves out to pull themselves forward. To pull themselves towards her! She then realizes what they all are.

"_L-L-L-L-L-LEECHES!"_ she screams in disgust. _"GIANT LEECHES!"*_

With nothing near her that could've used as a weapon, Kokoa does the only thing that she can.

"_Take this you slimy, disgusting bastards!"_

She starts stomping on and kicking them away as they reach the top of the steps, but even then, they just come right back.

_What the hell is going on here?_ Kokoa thinks. _It's as if they are completely immune to my attacks!_

Then she remembers Carl's words.

"_We'll see how long you can last in this sealed space with my first summons that I still use for interrogations._ _They are especially effective against other Vampires, as you will soon discover for yourself."_

_So… that's what he meant,_ Kokoa thinks to herself. _And since these things are supposed to be tough enough to deal with Vampires and suck their blood, they have to be a Vampire's worst nightmare! So being only as strong as a human, I really do have no chance of beating these things the way that I am now! If things keep up like this, then they'll eventually wear me down until I'm completely exhausted. After that, they'll all swarm over me and suck me dry!_

She looks further out around her and studies her surroundings. The space has a swamp-type landscape with a number of trees and lots of water. It's a perfect leech habitat. She then gets an idea.

"That's it!" she yells out.

Kokoa takes off running past them and towards some of the trees.

"I'll just go someplace that they can't!"

She reaches the nearest tree that is happens to be leaning at an angle and runs up it. She gets halfway up it (about 10 feet) and looks back. She watches in disgust as the army of leeches stretches out and pulls their bodies towards her again. However, now feeling safe from them, she breathes a sigh of relief and begins to relax.

_It makes no difference how much they want to get to me now,_ she thinks. _As long as I'm up here and they're down there, then they can't touch me._

"I'd like to see you slimy bastards climb this tree to get me now," she says to herself to help calm her nerves. "Okay Kokoa, now you need to think. As long as you don't have to worry about what little blood you have left getting sucked dry, you need to think of a way to get out of here. You need to-"

She looks down at the base of the tree and screams.

"_What the hell! They're really climbing up the tree!"_

Seeing the leeches actually climbing up the tree after her, Kokoa turns around, jumps down to the ground, and starts running again.

"_What the hell?"_ she shouts. "_How can they climb trees? That's supposed to be impossible!"_

It then hits her.

"…_Hey, wait a minute! That tree I was just in was leaning at an angle. Meaning that they were only able to climb up it because it was at an angle! So if I can find a tree that goes straight up instead …"_

She looks around and quickly finds a tree that goes straight up. She then hurriedly climbs up it, but only about 10 feet up just in case she has to jump back down and make another run for it. She waits there for them and they eventually catch up to her and try to climb that tree as well, but they can't. Some go away while others stay there and keep trying. Kokoa then breathes a big sigh of relief and flops back against the tree trunk.

GYAAAH

She doubles over as a sharp pain shoots through her entire body from her back and she quickly realizes what it is from.

"…_Damn him! Damn that bastard! If I ever got out of here I'll kill him!"_

"What do you mean 'if?" a female voice asks her and she quickly looks all around her but sees nothing.

"_Who are you? Show yourself!"_

"I'm you," the voice answers. "Who did you think I was?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Geez wiz, I really can be really dense at times. I am you and you are me. In other words, you're starting to go crazy. But hey, at least you know that you're going crazy and that means that you're not that bad yet. Or is it the other way around, I forget. Oh well, either way, if you start hearing _and_ seeing me too, then you're definitely in trouble."

"… …"

"Anyway, back to what you were saying. Why did you say _if_ you get out of here? Shouldn't you say _when_ you get out of here? Or did you already give up?"

"…Give up…?"

"Ya know… I wouldn't blame you if you did. You've really been through a lot of shit lately from everyone hating you at home to everything that's happened here and we both know that you've been having some serious doubts as to whether or not you'll even live through this."

As much as Kokoa wants to deny what the voice is saying, she knows full well that what she's saying is right. It has been a very confusing time for her and more then once, she thought that she'd never be able to get away and get back to her family. The last couple of days have been one long emotional roller-coaster for Kokoa and it was not even over yet. Even so, she still had hope. Even if that hope was almost completely gone now.

"Even as scared and confused as you were last year after you found out that you were pregnant, this is even worse than back then. You still remember all that, don't you?"

Kokoa cracks a small smile to herself before answering.

"…How could I possibly forget…?"

Kokoa then thinks back to the events of last year.

"For a long time after Omote kicked the shit out of me for kidnapping Tsukune, I just wandered around aimlessly not sure of anything anymore. My Onee-sama, who I've always loved and admired, was now married and had gone away, leaving me nobody to turn to at all anymore. I was truly, all alone. To make matters worse, I was really confused about my feelings towards Tsukune. I knew that he was just a lowly human and had taken my Onee-sama away from me, I knew all that. But even so, both during and after those hours that we were together in that hotel room after my potion turned him into a sex-crazed beast, I did a lot of thinking about him. Sure he was a human and had stolen my Onee-sama's heart. But even so, after I thought about how he was always there for everyone no matter what, always caring and considerate, and always with a smile on his face, I started to get jealous of my Onee-sama."

Kokoa takes a deep breath before continuing.

"After they found us and Omote showed how she really felt about me, I knew that all of them would share her feelings towards me after what I had done. I knew that because that's exactly how I would feel in their places. After all that happened, I knew that they would never accept me, so I just left. I drifted around doing odd jobs here and there for one scumbag or another just to get by. A few months later, I started getting sick and then found out that I was not actually sick but was instead pregnant with Takeshi. After I found out that I was pregnant, my entire world changed. I didn't want to risk losing him on one of those dangerous odd jobs that I was doing, so I 'acquired' enough money and treasure for the two of us to survive on until after he was born. When he was born, I couldn't believe how long and painful it was just to have him. But when I saw him for the first time, I just couldn't help but to instantly fall in love with him. I definitely never planned on having him in the first place, but even so, I never regretted it, ever, not even once. To actually hold a new and tiny person that I made myself, to look into his small face looking up at mine, to hear his first laugh, to feel him feeding from me for the first time and every time after that, there are no words in any language to describe what I felt at those moments. The only thing that could've made them any better would've been if his father had been there to share all of those moments with me too."

"And now?" the voice asks. "What are you thinking now?"

"Humph, what am I thinking of right now?" Kokoa asks. "I'm thinking of my little boy waiting at home for me to tuck him in. What else would I be thinking about?"

"How about dodging the rain?"

"The rain…? What rain?"

PLOP!

Something big, thick, and slimy, lands on her shoulder and one glance tells her what it is.

"_Leech!"_ she shrieks.

Kokoa swats it away and it falls down to the ground below.

_Where the hell…?_

Kokoa looks up and sees another falling towards her and dodges it just in time. The slimy bastards were crawling up all of the nearby trees that they could and some of them had found branches that hung over the tree that Kokoa was in and were now dropping down on top of her.

"_You've gotta be kidding me!"_

Unable to stay in her tree any longer, she jumps down, lands on more leeches that were waiting for her, and runs as fast as she can.

_These things just won't stop!_

She keeps an eye out for what she really needs now and eventually sees it. So she runs to and climbs up a tall, completely vertical tree with no other trees near it. After she reaches near the top, she stops, relaxes, and breathes a long sigh of relief.

_I should be safe now._

A minute later, the voice returns.

"You seem to be doing a lot of running lately. Are you planning to make a habit out of it?"

"Shut up."

"What are you thinking about now? Still thinking about Takeshi?"

"Are you nuts? I'm always thinking about him. Right now though, I'm thinking about him _and_ his father."

"Tsukune…? Why would you be thinking of him?"

"Why wouldn't I be? The last couple days have really put things into perspective for me."

"…Ohh…? How so…?" the voice asks.

"Being as weak as a human has allowed me to see things from his perspective for a change. He willingly went through and overcame so many hardships back at Youkai Academy even though he was just an ordinary human at first and for a long time in the beginning. But even so, no matter what kind of hell he was facing, he never abandoned anyone, he never gave up, and he never stopped trying to protect everyone around him despite his obvious weaknesses. That's not something just anyone would do, for any reason."

"…So…? What's your point?"

"My point is that I have no idea how he did it."

"…Huh…? Did what?"

"I have no idea how he could do everything that he did when he was just an ordinary human. I have the strength of a human now and I can't seem to do anything right at all. He really is, a one-of-a-kind man."

"…"

"And as ridiculous as it sounds, this experience is making me fall in love with Tsukune even more then before. I'm really glad that I met and had him in my life, no matter what happens."

"…Then that brings us back to my original question. Are… you… giving… up…?"

Kokoa pauses for a minute, not saying nor doing anything, anything at all. Then, she finally says something.

"…Give up…? Me…? You must be joking… Why would I give up? My little baby boy is still waiting for his mommy back home and I still have my real wedding in a few weeks. _So why the hell would I give up now or ever?"_

"… …Heh… heh heh…"

AHAHAHAHAHA!

The voice starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" she enthusiastically asks Kokoa.

"I'm going to do what I can to survive here until Tsukune comes for me!"

"_That's it?_ That's what you're going to do? Just sit here and do nothing? Are you no more than a mere damsel in distress now? Have you no pride? What happened to your escape plans?"

"Even if I got away from the castle again, they would just track me down again, and then I would be brought back here all over again. And knowing them, they'll probably start killing innocent people as a punishment for me if I tried that again. I already tried saving myself and failed."

"And now?" she asks Kokoa.

"Now… now, I'm going to have faith in Tsukune. Even if the others don't want to come for me, I know that _he_ _will._ Then the others will definitely have to come if for nothing else then to protect him. So… even if the others continue to hate me for the rest of my life, I'm still going to do what I can to make things better between all of us. As long as I can at least be with Tsukune and my little boy, then I will be able to bear anything out."

"Anything else?" she asks her again.

"Yeah… there is one other thing. Eventually, I'd like it if Tsukune and I could have a little baby girl too. I always wanted to have a little daughter of my very own. I'd teach her how to fight, how to have fun together, who to love, and how to live life in general."

Kokoa cracks a small smile to herself at the thought of having a daughter of her very own.

"We'd have all sorts of fun together."

"…Humph, sounds like fun. I can't wait to see something like that for myself."

Kokoa closes her eyes and imagines it all happening and really smiles.

"…Neither can I," she replies.

"Well… you're about to pass out from exhaustion and blood loss. So is there anything else that you want to say to me before you do and I disappear?"

"…Yeah, there is."

Kokoa pauses before answering her.

"Shut up and let me sleep."

And with that, Kokoa fell asleep in her tree and the voice that she had heard disappeared without another word.

* * *

**Hong Kong International Airport**

It is late afternoon, and a young woman walks out of the airport terminal, carrying a large suitcase and stops next to a taxi. After asking the cab driver to take here to her destination, he puts her suitcase (which is unusually light) into the trunk and he drives off with her in the backseat.

"What's your name?" he asks her.

"You, my handsome young man, can call me Detinos," she answers and licks her lips. "And you look good enough to eat."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Monster Beast: Giant Leech** – As the name implies, it is a giant leech and lives solely on the blood of whatever animal it can find. They usually grow to about two feet in length but can grow to three feet or more if raised on enough blood. Since they have no eyes, they hunt by sensing the body heat of living creatures. It feeds by attaching its suckers to its victim and then opening its three-pointed mouth to slice through the skin with its sharp teeth in its triangular mouth. At which point it gorges itself on blood until it was either completely full, at which point it falls off to digest, or until it has killed and drained the host dry. Leeches, like vampire bats, and other blood-sucking insects inject an anticoagulantinto their victims to prevent the blood from clotting (scabbing over), which allows the blood to keep flowing out. Leeches also inject an anesthetic to keep its victim from even feeling the pain of them feeding on them.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here and at the bottom of my profile page. I would have just put it here instead, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the search page.


	36. Chapter 36: Death approaches Takeshi

After waking up in the sealed space, Kokoa found herself under attack by an army of Giant Leeches. She then ran away and climbed up three different trees in order to escape from them. Up in the trees, a weakened, sleep-deprived Kokoa began to hallucinate and had a long conversation between her and the voice that she heard. Kokoa then resolved herself to have faith that Tsukune would come and rescue her and that she should do what she had to in order to survive until then. In Hong Kong, Fong-Fong is told by his men about Kokoa's location and general situation. He then prepared his family plane to fly Tsukune and the others to rescue her thousands of miles away. The Aonos quickly all leave to go on their rescue mission, leaving Takeshi behind in the care of Yukari's parents. Unknown to them all however, was that after they left Hong Kong, another person arrived on her own mission that would take her straight to the Aono household.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Death approaches Takeshi**

**The Aono Estate, Hong Kong**

**March 2, 2008**

It is well after dark, there is a light breeze blowing, and the night is cool with some light was shining down from the last-quarter moon. In the midst of all this, a taxicab sits eerily still and quiet near but out of sight of the driveway leading to the Aono estate in the woods. Inside the car, a lone woman lightly sleeps, waiting for the night to get good and dark before starting her mission. Before long, she wakes and decides that it is dark enough to go out. She gets out of the cab, leaving behind the body of what used to be the cab driver with lines of blood stains coming from his mouth and down his shirt. After convincing him to park in a secluded spot and luring him into the back seat with her earlier in the evening where she then drove her tongue down his throat and sucked his heart out through his own mouth with very stretchable tongue as a snack before the anticipated main course later that night.

Using the keys that she had taken off of the body, she opens the trunk and takes her suitcase out. She then walks a short distance away, carrying it with her, and finds a secluded spot hidden by the surrounding bushes. There she opens up her suitcase which aside from a change of all black clothing, turns out to be empty. She then transforms into her monster form and lands her upper torso onto the ground on her hands next to her lower torso. Then she puts her lower torso into the suitcase, closes, and locks it. After many years of working these kinds of jobs, Detinos knew how to compensate for her greatest weakness. If anything happened to her lower torso while she was working or feeding to the point where she would be unable to rejoin it, then she would certainly die from the dawn's early light. With her lower torso safely locked away in her suitcase and hidden behind lots of bushes far away from her target destination, it will be safe from anything. After hiding the suitcase under some bushes, she spreads her wings and flies away, flying straight for her target.

Inside the Aono household, Tamanori (Yukari's father) is having his left index finger bandaged by Fujiko (Yukari's mother). With other things on everybody's minds, nobody remembered to warn Tamanori or Fujiko about Takeshi's strength, so now Tamanori has a broken finger and both of them are being more cautious in how they handle little Takeshi. Fujiko finishes wrapping the bandages around the small splint on her husband's finger and takes the first aid kit back to the bathroom. All the while, neither one of them has any idea that they are being watched.

"_This is it?"_ she whispers to herself. _"There's just this pair of weaklings guarding my target? This will be even easier than I thought."_

She had flown over to the house, glided over a group of about ten men that looked like they were standing guard in front of the house with ease, and landed on the roof. She then crawled to and looked in all of the windows to see who and how many people there were and where her target was. Detinos had been expecting to find Tsukune and the rest of the women there, so finding a few guys out front and a wimpy looking couple inside the house, she is pleasantly surprised at their lack of security.

A short time later, she creeps to yet another dark window on the first floor. She then listens next to it for any noises. Listening very intently, she finally hears the very distinctive sounds of a young baby and starts drooling.

_Now, it's time for the main course._

She sticks her tongue out and uses the tip of it to quietly cut a large, round hole in the glass with the edges angled towards the middle. So when the circle was complete, the glass slipped out and fell into her waiting hand. She then threw the glass circle like a Frisbee as far as she could, so that no one would be close enough to hear it land. With a large, round hole in the glass now, she slowly lowers her long tongue inside the room until it hits the floor. At which point, she slithers it like a snake towards Takeshi's crib.

In a nearby room, Tamanori and Fujiko settle down in their bed and each pick up a book to read them both to sleep, completely unaware of the creeping danger nearby.

When her tongue reaches the crib, it slithers up and around its leg until it reaches the bedding part, where little Takeshi lays awake, not knowing what to make of the strange creature that just appeared in his bed. Having finally reached its intended victim, it starts coiling like a snake ready to strike so that she will have enough slack in her tongue before she starts feeding on him. As the tip of her tongue slowly nears Takeshi to split him open, he reaches out, grabs it with both fists, and crushes it.

_What the hell is going on?_ Detinos thinks in pain. _How can a mere infant be this freakishly strong? Just what is he?_

Detinos then struggles to wiggle her tongue loose from Takeshi's iron grip. A couple of minutes later, she finally frees it, but not before Takeshi had stretched and partially ripped it to the point where it would not be usable for several days. So she is forced to suck her tongue back in and change tactics.

She then holds the tip of her tongue in her hand and uses it to carefully cut out the glass of the entire window. As she makes the final cut, she holds onto the glass by the hole to keep it from falling and shattering on the ground which would alert everybody there and make her job harder.

After she silently places it on the ground, she slowly climbs through the window with her arms and slowly crawls over to Takeshi's crib, noticing the giant stuffed Panda next to his crib and angrily thinks about how spoiled that brat must be. Reaching it and hearing no other noises from anyone else, she flaps her wings and hovers over him. Looking down at him, she frowns in anger at him.

"_You… little… freak,"_ she angrily whispers to him. _"I'll just have to eat you the old fashioned way."_

As she reaches out for him, something else, something big, grabs her head in a vice-like grip. Unable to move, it lifts her up to its face and she sees what it is. It was the supposedly stuffed giant panda with a very angry look on his face!

_What the hell is going on?_ Detinos thinks in panic. _This thing is alive?_

* * *

**The Aono House**

**Earlier that day**

After Tsukune and the others had left, Fong-Fong went back to their house to let Tamanori and Fujiko know about Tsukune's concerns of a possible attempt on Takeshi's life and that he would be sending some of his men over to help protect them and they both thank him for his help in this matter. As he turns to leave, he suddenly remembers something.

"Oh yeah, is he ready to come home or are they still playing together?"

Fujiko giggles before answering him.

"They never stopped playing the whole time you where gone. It was really nice of you to summon your panda to cheer Takeshi up since he wouldn't go back to sleep or stop crying when you were picking everyone up."

"I'm still amazed at how extremely energetic that child is," Tamanori comments. "Even Yukari was nowhere near as lively as that boy is when she was at that age."

"Yeah," Fong-Fong agrees. "You're right about that. It makes sense when you consider who his parents are though."

"I'm amazed at how close the two of them are," Fujiko states.

"I am too," Fong-Fong tells her. "Ever since they met in between sparring matches we were all having here together a month ago, they've really become attached to each other. I never would have guessed that he would be so good with kids."

Fong-Fong sighs happily before continuing.

"Well, since he's not ready to come home just yet, and if it's not too much trouble, could you two watch him for me?"

"It'd be no trouble at all, Fong-Fong," Fujiko replies. "I know that it would mean a lot to little Takeshi to have him around, especially since he just met the two of us and so does not know us very well."

"Then I'll have some bamboo for him to eat brought over later. Right now though, I have some things to take care of so I have to go."

Fong-Fong walks back to his limo and turns around just before he steps inside.

"I'll come by and pick him up sometime tomorrow, take care."

They all smile and wave to each other as he steps inside and then leaves. As the house fades from sight, he quietly sighs and talks to himself.

"That went smoother then I thought it would. I still think that Tsukune is over-thinking things and being a little paranoid, but I can't shake this feeling that he just might somehow be right. And if he is…"

Fong-Fong pauses before continuing.

"So, now even if an assassin should come and somehow get past my men standing guard there along with the extra equipment I'm sending with them, then they'll still be in for a big surprise. That guy would protect Takeshi with his very life. If he did see anyone trying to hurt him…"

Fong-Fong gulps.

"_Then not even my dad would be able to control him."_

Fong-Fong's limo reaches the road and pulls out his phone to arrange everything, still hoping that Tsukune's fears will not come to pass.

* * *

**The Aono House**

**That Night**

_What the hell is going on?_ Detinos thinks in panic. _This thing is alive?_

She sticks her tongue out, grabs it…

SLASH!

…Slashes the tip at the panda, cutting his extremely sensitive nose…

RAAAAAGH!

…Causing him to release her and loudly growl in pain. She then flies backwards to put some distance between the two of them and thinks to herself.

_Damn it! With all the noise that damn bear is making it won't be long before I have company and lots of it. I need to hurry up and make this a take-out meal._

She dashes straight for the crib, but quickly pulls back to avoid the panda's massive paw as he swings at her.

_Damn Oreo bear!_

The bedroom door flies open as Tamanori appears in the doorway wearing a night robe and turns the lights on. He instantly sees and figures out what's going on and a throwing knife instantly appears in each of his hands.

"_Get away from that child!"_

He throws them one after another at her.

THUNK!

THUNK!

She managed to dodge them both and they harmlessly hit the wall behind her.

"_Fujiko!"_ he calls as another pair of throwing knives appears with one in each hand. _"Get over here!"_

Fujiko breathlessly rushes into the room wearing her own night robe, not sure of what to make of the scene before her.

"_Fujiko, quickly take the baby and get him out of here! I'll hold her off!"_

Unable to do anything else since she just came from the bathroom and didn't take her wand in with her, she dashed over to the crib and scooped little Takeshi up into her arms.

"_That's mine you bitch!" _Detinos yells at her.

Even though it was still damaged, she shoots her tongue out of her mouth at Fujiko and Takeshi. Fujiko dodges it, but…

SLASH! THUNK!

…Not completely, and Fujiko's left arm is grazed before her tongue hits the wall.

"_Fujiko…!"_ Tamanori yells, full of worry. "_Daaamn youuu…!"_

He throws both of his knives at her…

THUNK! THUNK!

…But she easily dodges them both. They did however, distract her long enough for Fujiko to escape with Takeshi, leaving only the two of them left in the room. Angry over her target getting away, she frees her tongue from the wall and whips it at Tamanori, who…

CLINK!

…Blocks it with another pair of throwing knives. With him now distracted, she quickly sucks her tongue back in and flies out the window.

"_Damn it! Just who the hell is that guy?"_ she angrily asks herself. _"Those damn daggers remind me of those accursed Monster Hunters and their damn Buntot Pagi* back home. How I hate knives!"_

She is angrily circling around the house looking for her target again when she sees him. He is still being carried by Fujiko who is just reaching the group of men out front with the panda running right next to her.

_Damn it! This is going to take a lot longer than I wanted it to,_ she thinks. _Dawn is still a long ways away, so I don't need to worry about that, but it's still damn inconvenient._

Now alerted to the intruder's presence, the group of men spread out in all directions, forming a circle.

"Hit it!" one of the men shouts.

Night turns into day as countless floodlights are turned on and light up the entire area. Detinos is temporarily blinded by the bright lights, but she is flying too high for the spotlights to reach her since none of the lights are pointed upwards. While it was good thinking on their part, it was obvious that they weren't expecting their intruder to be airborne. Even so, while she's still concealed by the darkness of night, her target is not. So she does the only thing that she can at this point, create an opening.

On the ground, the most of the men that Fong-Fong had sent to guard everyone spread out to search for the assassin, leaving four men behind to stay with Fujiko, Takeshi, and the panda in the middle of the floodlights, sub-machine guns at the ready.

A few minutes later, one of the henchmen found one of the other guards lying on the ground on the other side of the Dojo in the backyard, dead.

"Hey guys, get over here! We have a man down!"

The other men rushed over to the one calling them. The Dojo was at the edge of the light coming from the floodlights, so it was only partially lit up. Everyone gathered near their fallen comrade under the roof of the Dojo, peering out into their surroundings… searching… searching for the unseen killer.

"What happened?" one of them asks.

"Looks like someone surprised him and snapped his neck," the first one answers. "He's dead."

SLICE!

GAHAH!

Before anyone else could say another word, one of the men in the back had been attacked and blood was spraying out of his throat that had been slit from side to side. He then fell to his knees and then forward onto his face. He lay there motionless as a pool of blood slowly spread out and away from his body in the Dojo as the rest of the men frantically look all around them, but see nothing.

SLICE!

GWUAH!

Another man drops dead after his throat is also sliced open and he drops to the ground just like the last one. Again, nobody saw anything.

"_What the hell is this thing?"_ one of them shouts. _"Is it invisible?"_

They were all really nervous now. They had just lost two of their buddies killed right next to them on top of the first guy and had no idea how it happened. Some of them could feel beads of sweat run down their faces despite it being a very cool and eerily silent night. Everyone was as alert as they had ever been.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

AHHH!

"_I'm hit! I'm hit!"_

GYAAAH!

"_Something just cut me!"_

"_I see it! It's coming out of the roof! The bastard's on the roof! Shoot him!"_

They all start shooting through the roof at the assassin, but she had just flown away ahead of their bullets, completely unscathed.

"_Where did that bastard go? Where is he?"_

"Boss, there's something wrong with us!"

The last three men all started grasping their chests and then dropping to the ground, one after another.

Detinos was an experienced and crafty assassin. She had used her hurt but still usable tongue like a whip to wrap around the first man's neck before snapping it cleanly to draw the rest of the men over into her trap. She laid in wait on the far side of the Dojo's roof which was in the dark and made a hole in one of the roof boards, waiting for her next victims. After they got there, she slowly lowered her tongue down and rapidly cut a throat open and pulled her tongue back. She did that one more time and then pulled out a small container that she had in her pocket. She opened it to reveal the thick, poisonous cream inside (that she had developed an immunity against) and swished the tip of her tongue around in it, turning it into an even more deadly weapon. She knew that they would eventually figure out where she was and decided knock out as many of them as she could. After whipping her tongue around and cutting up all of the remaining men, she hurriedly flies off. Thanks to her clever trap, she had killed or poisoned the other guards there, making it much easier to go after her intended target again.

Back in the front yard, Tamanori had rejoined Fujiko and brought her wand out to her. Knowing that she will not have a better chance than right now, Detinos dives on the group, makes a speedy pass by them and…

SLICE!

…Cuts one of the guard's head right off and quickly flies away, disappearing into the darkness again.

"_What the fuck was that?" _one of the remaining three guards yells.

"_How the hell is this thing so damn fast?"_

Aside from her other talents and tricks, Detinos could also grow her sharp fingernails out at will. While not as long or strong as those of a Succubus, they were still more than capable of slicing somebody's body in half or lopping off their head. When combined with the speed of her dives, she can easily swoop down and kill someone before they even know that she's there.

The three men look all around them, searching for a sign of her. Detinos smiles down at them from where she is hovering, waiting for the right moment to strike again. Then, one of them tells out.

"_Up there! She's in the moon!"_

Detinos snaps her head around to look back and sees the more then quarter-full moon right behind her.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

They start shooting at her and she dives straight down to avoid their fire.

"_Damn it! How could I make such a rookie mistake?"_ she yells at herself.

She levels out just above the ground, flying fast and straight for those pesky guards.

In full view of everyone thanks to the floodlights but with only a couple seconds to react, the guards all fire at her.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

She flies past them, cuts their chests open, and all three go down. Right after that though, she loses control and crashes onto the ground. After she finally stops rolling and with a number of aches all over her body, she looked back and saw that those pests had shot several holes through her wings, which would both ground and be the death nail for any normal Manananggal. But, Detinos wasn't normal. She hurriedly took out a small vial from her pocket and drank it. An intense pain instantly swept through her entire body. She could feel the _Elixir of Life and Death*_ working, and not a moment too soon. She quickly rolls away to dodge the throwing knives that Tamanori threw at her and takes off again.

GAH!

She feels a dagger hit her right arm as she tries to make her escape and then attack them again.

"_Damn dagger boy!"_ she yells.

She angrily pulls it out and dodges one dagger after another before getting away. As soon as she was out of sight again, she circles back and hovers over 100 feet above Tamanori, Fujiko, Takeshi, and the panda.

_Just how many knives does that guy have?_ Detinos thinks. _He's already thrown countless of them at me and are now littered all over the area. Now though, we'll see how well he adapts to this._

She dives straight down at them, counting on them not expecting a surprise attack from right above them. She was right. Just as she is about to cut everyone down…

BONG!

…She bounces hard off of a dome-like barrier around them and hits the ground, stunning her for a second. She then looks up to see another dagger flying towards her but dodges it too. She then looks at him closely and sees him with his fist in the air with a bright light coming from it.

_What the hell?_ Detinos thinks. _He throws knives and has a glowing ring that he uses to create barriers? Is he a warlock or something? If that's the case, then he must be using that ring as a wand substitute! I never expected to find a warlock here. ...Wait a minute… if he's a warlock, then she must be a witch!_

She frowns to herself.

_This is going to take longer than I expected._

She glares up at the two of them, not sure of what they're planning to do next.

BOOM!

A nearby explosion knocks Detinos to the side and instinctively she keeps on going and flies for her life. She just misses the storm of tarot cards that Fujiko sent at her.

_What the hell was that? What blew up?_

Looking over at them after she flew away, she sees Fujiko with a wand in her right hand and a small bottle in her left. Tamanori was now holding little Takeshi and both of them were back-to-back.

_Alchemy…? What the hell is that women? Is she a witch or an alchemist?_

Knowing that she still had to get her target regardless, she hovers nearby about 100 feet above them, takes her light black long-sleeved shirt off, leaving only her black tank top on, and drops her long-sleeved shirt, counting on the gentle breeze to blow it a little ways away as it flutters down.

Seconds later, Fujiko sees something moving, sends her tarot cards at it, and shreds her target.

"I think I got her, dear," Fujiko told Tamanori.

It was her shirt that Fujiko had shredded. Her distraction had worked.

SLASH!

GYAAAH!

Fujiko is slashed across her chest as Detinos flew past her before she could realize her mistake.

"_Fujiko!"_ he yells out.

Thinking that the assassin was now dead, Tamanori had let down the barrier that he had been maintaining. Seconds later, his beloved wife was cut down right behind him and the assassin had disappeared into the darkness again. He bends down over her and lifts her head up with one arm, still holding Takeshi.

"_Fujiko, stay with me!"_ he yells to her.

"Tamanori," she quietly says in a strained, pained voice. "I-I'll be okay. Just… help me up."

As they stand up, something hits Tamanori from behind and he feels something sharp at his throat. Tamanori was so focused on Fujiko and the fact that she had been injured that he didn't think to put his barrier back up again. That gave their enemy the chance she needed to get close to them and was now holding her nails at Tamanori's throat.

"Hand over the baby or you both die," she angrily growled at them.

No longer distracted and thinking fast, Tamanori…

GAH!

…Uses his ring to send a dagger that is lying on the ground near the two of them flying straight into her arm, causing her flinch. He then ducks down and slips out of her gasp.

"_Tamanori, your eyes!"_ yells Fujiko.

Knowing what she meant, he covered both his own and Takeshi's eyes. Fujiko throws the bottle in her hand at the ground between her and the assassin and…

FLASH!

…A bright light flashes out from it as the bottle shatters, blinding Detinos.

"_Damn you!"_ she furiously screams as she tackles Fujiko. _"I don't have to see to kill you if I already have you!"_

"_Get off my wife!"_

STAB!

Tamanori threw another dagger at her, hitting her side, and then…

BASH!

…The panda swatted her off of Fujiko with his paw, momentarily stunning her. He then rushed over to Fujiko. Seizing the opportunity, Tamanori raises his fist and shouts out.

"_Odoruha!"*_

STAB! STAB! STAB!

Detinos is stabbed repeatedly by several flying daggers while others form a circle around her and Tamanori and Fujiko then doublecast* a spell together.

"_Monster Sealing Barrier!"*_

AAAAAAAHHH!

"_Go back to hell where you belong, you evil demon!"_ Tamanori yells at her.

She is shocked and her body is violently shaken by the large amount of magic attacking her and she falls to the ground, unable to get up. The panda then runs over to her, rears up on his hind legs, and…

CRUSH!

…Crushes her head and body with his powerful paws and starts tearing her to pieces. With the assassin now dead, Tamanori turns his attention back towards his wife. He carefully helps her up and sees that the wound on her chest is not as bad as he first feared.

"I kept some of my cards with me and they lessened the damage she dealt when she attacked me earlier," she explains.

Relieved that it was finally over, everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Fujiko, what kind of food would a panda consider a treat?"

* * *

**Takât Castle**

**A sealed space**

Kokoa had woken up, climbed down since she didn't see any of those disgusting leeches around, and started looking around for a source of drinkable water. What she really needed more then anything else was blood, but the only things with blood around were the leeches, and as revolting as the thought was, even they were starting to look good to her. Then, she hears a women's voice.

"Miss Shuzen! I have a blood bag for you!"

That instantly gets Kokoa's attention and she runs right to her. Half-starved for blood, she grabs the blood bag and bites into it right away. Looking at her, the woman appears to be another but older servant, probably in her late 20's, but dressed in the same cheap clothing that Kokoa was already familiar with.

"Lady Reinfeldt wishes to see you right away. I am to escort you to her as soon as you're finished with your meal," she said with an emotionless voice.

Knowing that she hadn't assaulted her son's balls since the last time that she had seen her and knowing that she wouldn't kill her in any event, Kokoa finishes her blood bag and agrees to go with her.

A few minutes later, she leads Kokoa to the main hall where she had first met lady Reinfeldt. As soon as the heavy doors open and she walks inside, she hears Fiammetta Reinfeldt angrily lecturing her son. Jerk and Kahlua are also there, but are both off to the side, watching Carl get a tongue lashing from his mom.

When Fiammetta sees Kokoa enter, she hurriedly walks to her, spins her around, and looks at her back.

Kahlua gasps in horror.

"Damn…" Jerk comments. "Somebody got overeager, hehehe."

"_CARL!"_ Fiammetta Reinfeldt screams and rushes back to him.

SLAAAP!

She slaps him so hard that she knocks him off of his feet.

"_You little idiot!"_ she furiously screams at him. _"Do you have any idea what you've done? We are already walking on thin ice with the council as it is just with the weddings taking place and you beat her almost to death before throwing her to your disgusting leeches? Either one of those could've killed her with her powers sealed! What were you thinking?"_

Carl stands up, angrily glaring at his mother in the eye.

"Weren't you the one that taught me to never tolerate any disrespect since we were superior to everyone else?"

SLAP!

She slapped him again.

"_Are you really that short-sighted? You know very well that we're all forbidden from harming members of the other clans outside of sanctioned duals by council law and yet you would go so far as to risk killing her and endangering our plans just for your own ego?"_

"She's still alive, so what?"

"_So what?"_ she angrily repeated. _"So you still could've killed her and ruined all of our plans!"_

"I had to teach her lesson."

"_You can't teach the dead you idiot!"_

"_How do you plan to do this?"_

Everyone turns to look at Kahlua after she shouts her question to her.

"How do you plan to do this since there's no one from our family to do the Blood Exchange with you?"

Fiammetta Reinfeldt looks her in the eye and gives her an extremely unexpected answer.

"Because the head of the Shuzen Clan _is_ here and _will_ be making the exchange."

Kahlua says the first thing that comes into her mind.

"You mean… _our mother…_ is here?"

Fiammetta laughs at her question.

"Hardly," she replies. "I meant the _new_ head of the Shuzen Clan."

Both Kahlua and Kokoa look at her with very puzzled faces.

"Congratulations, Kahlua, since you're the oldest of her actual children, you are automatically the default heir since she never bothered to name one. So you will now inherit her role as the head of your family and oversee the exchange. Afterwards, you and your new husband will come with our family and live with us since you couldn't bear to be separated from your beloved little sister. Eventually, you will simply decide to join our clan and we'll all be one big happy family."

"So you got greedy and are now trying to take both of us back with you?" Kahlua questioned her. "Don't tell me that the council will actually allow you to carry out your plan!"

"_That_ is the thin ice I mentioned earlier. The other members of the council may not like it, but fortunately there are no laws concerning this matter. Besides, the others know that opposing us would be pointless. Even if the Kossuth and Saltik clans publicly opposed my plans and called for a council vote to resolve the matter, my father is the current head of the Acerbi Clan. So even though he does not like it either, I convinced him to publicly throw his support behind us in this matter. If it were known however, that another High Noble was mistreated against council law like this... _Carl…_ then even my father would be forced to withdraw his support and all of our plans would be destroyed. As it currently stands though, a vote now would result in a 2-2 deadlock and only serve to strain relations. So both the Kossuth and Saltik Clans are instead kissing up to us in the hopes of us favoring them when the time to exchange my future grandchildren comes."

"_What the hell woman?"_ Kokoa yells at her. _"You're worse than Mizore's mom!"_

"You shut your mouth!" Fiammetta yells back.

BOOM!

Everyone has confused looks on their faces as the hall shakes all around them and they hear multiple explosions and yelling coming from the outside.

_"What the hell is this?"_ she angrily yells.

_"Lady Reinfeldt! Lady Reinfeldt!"_ a man wearing an all-white uniform breathlessly shouts as he bursts into the room. _"We're under attack!"_

"_WHAT?"_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note:** Buntot Pagi or Sting Ray Tail** – It is a type of Filipino whip-like weapon. It is most known for fighting and warding off mythical creatures in Philippine folklore (such as the Manananggal). In actual combat, a Buntot Pagi is often used with a knife or short sword.

* * *

Note: **Elixir of Life and Death** – A rare monster Black Market item. It can almost instantly heal most wounds, but at a steep price. Aside from the intense pain after drinking it, it also increases the strain on and prematurely ages the drinker's internal organs. Thereby shortening the drinker's lifespan since there is no cure or way to heal old age.

* * *

Note: **Odoruha or Blade Dance** - It is Tamanori's signature spell from his younger days. He uses it to control countless flying blades on the battlefield as they follow his every command and are absolutely deadly to soft (flesh and blood) targets.

* * *

Note: **Doublecast** – It is the term used to describe two magic casters both casting a single spell together to combine their strength to increase the power of the spell being cast.

* * *

Note: **Monster Sealing Barrier** – It is the same spell that both Yukari and Ruby cast on Tsukune in Season II, Chapter 6. After a circle of magic-conducting items is made, it attacks any monster caught inside it and seals their powers and abilities, rendering them helpless.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

The easiest way to keep up with news about my story is to just simply subscribe to my forum here and you will get an email with a copy of every new post made there. I am very good about posting when my chapters get done and when you can expect to see them.

* * *

There is now a petition for a reboot (do over) of the R+V anime out. I put a link for it in my forum here and at the bottom of my profile page. I would have just put it here instead, but the FF system automatically disables any links placed in published works (do not ask me why). If you want to sign it too, you can do that or just goggle _Rosario + Vampire Anime Series Reboot Petition_ and it should be at the top of the search page.


	37. Chapter 37: Airborne Assault

Just as a reminder to everyone, sometimes evil people do evil things. So I would appreciate it if everybody would remember that while reading this chapter. Needless to say, both I and all of you do not approve of many things that evil people like to sometimes do. I said before that I am a realistic writer and the reality is that there are lots of evil in our world. Being a historian, I know this fact better than most and have included bits and pieces of some of them into my story to not only make it as realistic and relevant as possible, but to also help raise awareness about those issues since most people know nothing about them. No need to worry though, I do not plan to go overboard on that and will only insert it here and there if it happens to fit into the storyline. Thank you for continuing to read my story.

"_The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of Evil is that Good Men Do Nothing." _–_Edmund Burke_

* * *

The despicable assassin that Carl had hired to kill Kokoa's son, Takeshi, was barely foiled in her attempt to kill him in his crib and was herself killed thanks to Yukari's parents who were watching him at the time and the men that Fong-Fong had left as security at the house along with Takeshi's favorite playmate, Fong-Fong's giant panda, as per Tsukune's wishes since he had a bad feeling that someone might try to make an attempt on his and Kokoa's infant son's young life. Back at Takât Castle and after going through much suffering and hardships, Kokoa is brought out of the sealed space that Carl had thrown her inside by a maid that was sent by Fiammetta to fetch her. In the main hall she saw Fiammetta yelling at Carl with Jerk and Kahlua off to the side. After seeing what he had done to her, Fiammetta flew into a rage and slapped Carl around while continuing to yell at him for endangering her already fragile plans. Kahlua then interrupted her to ask how she was planning on pulling off her plans since there was no longer a head of the Shuzen Clan to make the exchange with her since the last head, her mother Gyokuro, had never selected an heir before her disappearance. Fiammetta then explained to her that since Kahlua was the oldest of Gyokuro's actual daughters, that _she_ was the default heir and would willingly make the Blood Exchange with her whether she wanted to or not. After she explained her entire plan to them, a man wearing a white uniform burst into the room shouting that they were under attack.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Airborne Assault**

**March 2, 2008**

**Takât Castle, a seaside Castle Tower**

**15 Minutes ago**

The outer walls of Takât Castle were thick, around 10 feet or so, and obviously designed and built in an age when castles still played a large part in both warfare and keeping control of the commoners. The castle itself stood in the center of the outer walls with a sizable courtyard between it and the outer walls. In one of the castle towers built into the castle's outer wall, two dark-skinned guards wearing brown uniforms stand watch. They look all around the horizon as the dimming afternoon light glistens on the water's surface and one of them loudly sighs.

"This is so beneath us, Metin," one of them stated.

"I agree, Ufuk" Metin replies as he looks through his binos. "We are warriors of the mighty Saltik Vampire Clan and yet we are ordered to babysit these pale northerners?"

"They brought some of their own warriors; let them guard their own pasty asses. So why in the world do we have to watch them?"

"Politics, Ufuk, politics," Metin answers him with an irritated tone. "At least they put us in charge of the Vampire commoners and the other lesser species that our clan stationed here to guard them. The commoners obviously cannot possibly hope to equal nobles like us in any way, but they are still warriors that were trained by and are loyal to our clan and are part of the master race and are therefore superior to all other species on this miserable planet while the other lesser species here all make great cannon fodder."

"True enough," he replies and then sighs again. "I hope something happens to break the boredom, Metin. How in the world can we supposed to move up in the ranks and get stronger if we never get to see a battlefield? And why do we all have to wear these swords of all things? I use a long-handled Morning Star and nothing else."

"The swords are to make us look more dignified to our guests. As for the rest, you'll get your chance before long, we'll get our chance. The last Great War cannot be very much further off now. Even with our lack of truly powerful crossbreeds, we Vampires are not known for our patience. So the war will probably start within the next 20 years."

"_20 Years? Are you kidding me! I can't wait 20 years for the rush of battle! I want to feel the heat of battle now! And I want my trusty Morning Star in my hands instead of this damn sword!"_

Metin lowers his binos and looks at Ufuk.

"_Then go out and dig up genie and make a wish for it!"_ he yells at him, irritated. _"Just quit complaining about it! You are not the only one that thirsts for battle! Besides, that's just a guess. I doubt if even the council knows when it will start."_

KAW!

They both turn to see a crow sitting on the edge of the tower, looking at them. They then see more crows flying around and past them while others are landing at their tower.

"Is this one of those migration things?" Ufuk asks.

Metin swatted at the crow and it disappeared into a cloud of dust, and before Metin could say another word…

BOOM!

…The tower blows up. They were both hit by Ruby's _Denki Kurō Bakudan,_ setting off a chain of explosions along the nearby castle walls, forcing many of the guards patrolling on the walls to choose between getting hit by the explosions or jumping the 30 feet to the ground to avoid the explosions.

Still dazed from the explosions and their falls, the guards, all wearing brown uniforms, stagger to get up when…

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!

…They are cut to pieces as a blue blur speeds past them.

A few miles away and now having seen the prearranged signal of Ruby's explosions, the Wong Family Jet races towards the castle out of the setting sun, flying at wave-top level to further avoid detection. As it nears the island and the castle, Ling-Ling pulls up and the plane starts climbing. Knowing that there was no place for the plane to land on that island, Fong-Fong and Ling-Ling had figured out and prepared another means of getting everyone on the island before they even left.

As the plane climbs up and over the castle wall, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Omote, and Mizore all jump out of the door. After they are clear of the plane, the ropes that they had hooked in the plane tightened, pulling their parachutes free, and they started floating down the two hundred feet to the ground with both of the "Flygirls," Ruby and Kurumu, covering them until they all hit the ground.*

"Good luck everyone!" Ling-Ling tells them as she flies away.

"Thanks for your help, Ling-Ling," Tsukune replies on his PCD as they float down to the ground. "It looks like we caught them by surprise like we planned."

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you. Just make sure that you follow the plan and that everyone comes back."

"We will, no matter what we have to do or whatever we have to endure, _we will all come back home without fail."_

Ling-Ling smiles to herself, unable to think of any kind of a reply to Tsukune's deep and determined words. So she flies off as planned without another word being.

* * *

**Inside the castle**

"_What do you mean that we are under attack?"_ Fiammetta yells at him.

In the main hall, Fiammetta is visibly angered as she questions one of the few guards that she had brought with her from the Reinfeldt Clan.

"I saw two people flying around one of the walls and one of them was blowing things up while the other was cutting everyone down!"

She then quickly and angrily walks towards the noise outside, surprised and furious that someone actually had the nerve to challenge her and her plans.

_They're here!_ Kokoa thought. _They've come for me!_

"Jerk, take Carl and lock up the brides in one of the towers," she tells him. "Then come outside and find me. If these intruders are still alive by the time you come out can have some fun with them too."

"As you wish, Aunt Fiammetta," he replies as she leaves.

"You heard your mom, little cousin, lock the girls up somewhere and come outside."

Jerk starts walking towards the doors that his aunt had just walked through.

"She told both of us to do this, Jerk."

Jerk turns around and walks backwards to face Carl as he spoke to him with a big smile on his face.

"And now I'm telling you to do it. I need get out there and hear someone scream before they're all dead. So I leave this task to you. Or can't you handle something as simple as that, _'mama's boy?"_

Jerk turns back around and starts laughing as he leaves.

"_Your name might mean Eric in the old tongue, but you really do live up to the modern English meaning instead,"_ Carl grumbled under his breath.

He then grabs Kahlua by her elbow and leads her towards Kokoa.

"I'll lock you two up and hopefully I'll be able to get out there in time for some fun myself."

As he reaches for Kokoa, everything that he had said and done to her before flashes before her eyes and she lunges at him, going for his eyes with her nails. Carl then punches her in the nose, knocking her to the ground.

"_Kokoa!"_ yells Kahlua.

"_You shut up!" _he yells at her.

Noticing that she wasn't getting back up, he kneels down and checks her.

"Hah, interesting… looks like she was running on pure adrenaline and willpower alone despite being both physically and mentally exhausted and now it's finally caught up to her, heh heh."

"_You get away from her you monster!"_ Kahlua screams at him.

He squeezes her elbow harder and turns to her.

"Then you carry her!"

He throws her on top of the unconscious Kokoa. She then picks her up and carries her in her arms to the room that Carl leads her to and walks inside. Kahlua was back inside her room from before and she laid her out on the bed. Kokoa then weakly opens her eyes.

"Nee… san…?"

"Out of my way," Carl says as he pushes Kahlua aside and throws her to the ground.

"_What are you doing to her?"_

"As long as we're here and with everything that she had damaged earlier is now in fine working order, I'll I think that I'll give her an undeserved treat by giving her taste of high nobility," he proudly declares and drops his pants.

"_Get your filthy hands off of her!"_ Kahlua tells, grabs him, and tries to pull him away from her.

"_I've had enough of your backtalk and interference!"_

He grabs the back of her neck, pushes her to the foot of the bed, takes a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket that he had been saving for Kokoa, handcuffs her to the tall bedpost, and walks back to Kokoa who is still lying helpless on the bed in a daze.

"I don't care about you," he gloats over Kokoa. "But I know that I am going to enjoy this."

CHOMP!

He then feels great pain down there like something had bit him, jumps back, and looks down to see something a foot long, brown, and slimy on him. He sees one of his own leeches sucking on his dick.

AAAAAHHHHHHH!

He screams in a way that he had never screamed in his life, runs to the door, and slams it on the leech several times until it finally lets go and drops to the ground.

_Heh heh,_ Kokoa thinks to herself after she plopped back down onto the bed. _I guess using my undershirt as a bag to catch that thing and hiding under my shirt paid off._

He kicks it out the doorway as hard as he can and turns around in a fury.

"_You bitch!"_ he screams. _"How dare you do this to me!"_

"…_Fuck… …that…"_ she weakly antagonized.

Enraged even further, he grabs something out of his clothes, clamps it onto Kokoa's wrist and then whispers something into her ear.

"What…?" she weakly replies. "No… no… that can't be… _NOOOOO…! Agh…! Gaya…! Ngh…! AAAHHHHH!"_

"_Kokoa!"_ screams Kahlua.

She desperately calls to her little sister who is now jerking all around as if she was having a seizure, but she can't even hear her anymore. Kokoa starts to thrash around even more violently like nothing Kahlua has ever seen before. Kahlua then glares at Carl as he gets dressed.

"You… what did you do to her you son of a bitch!_ What did you do to her?"_

He just looks back and smiles at her.

"I gave her a _Devil's Bracelet."*_

"_You what?"_ she screamed in disbelief.

Knowing what they did, the thought suddenly hits her.

"_What did you tell her? What did you tell her to make her violently thrash around like that?"_

"Ohh… nothing much," he casually replies. "I just told her about how I hired an assassin to kill her little abomination and how she kills her victims."

Kahlua gasps in horror.

"You're forcing her experience helplessly watching her baby boy being murdered right in front of her eyes over and over again?" she asks in complete disbelief. _"How could you be that cruel? Why would you tell her that? Take it off of her right now you evil monster!"_

SLAP!

He backhands and knocks her back to the floor.

"Why shouldn't I tell her that? It's true."

"It's what?" she asks him as a feeling of dread washes over her.

"You heard me," he plainly states. "It… is… true. By now it should be dead and slowly digesting in the pit of her stomach only to be later flushed down the toilet as it should've been in the first place."

Knowing that she was completely helpless and that there was nothing that she could do, Kahlua just sat there.

"You're the devil," she quietly tells him.

Carl turns around and leaves the room without another word being said. He then hurriedly walks to the nearest bathroom to get first-aid for his new wound. After he finishes, he makes his way towards the sounds of battle and one of his clan's servant's rushes up to him. He then relays Carl's mother's orders for him to go wait for his father who was due to arrive at the island's docks. He became angry over what was obviously part of her punishment for him. As angry as he was however, he knew better then to defy his mother. As powerful as he was, she was even more powerful and even more ruthless. He curses under his breath and angrily walks towards the docks as his mother told him to do.

* * *

**The Castle Courtyard**

Back in the rear courtyard behind the castle and near the outer walls, Tsukune, Moka, Omote, Mizore, and Yukari all touch down onto the ground and hurriedly take their parachute harnesses off. Mizore had taken care of a pair of men in brown uniforms that somehow got past Ruby and Kurumu with her _Ice Kunai,_ despite feeling the lingering desert heat in her insulated full-body suit that she was wearing to help keep her cool in a region that can easily go beyond 130 degrees Fahrenheit during the day.

"_Kill them!"_ a nearby guard in a brown uniform yells as he and several others emerge from a tower doorway and charge at them.

"Get going, Tsukune!" Yukari yells to him. "We'll handle them! Just stick to the plan, desu!"

Knowing that she was right but hating the idea of leaving her and the others, he grudgingly turns and runs towards the castle itself with Moka and Omote, leaving Yukari and Mizore to deal with the enemy troops. The plan was for the fast and ranged fighters (Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore, and Yukari) to distract, tie up, and wipe out as many of their enemies as possible outside in the courtyard while the hand-to-hand fighters (Tsukune, Moka, and Omote*) run inside, find Kokoa, and get her out of there. At which point, everyone would pull back to the docks and hijack a boat to escape from the island.

"Stand back, Mizore! I'll take care of them, desu!"

Yukari throws a deck of tarot cards in the air and they start swirling around her.

"Let me read your fortunes for you!"

Her tarot cards rain down upon the enemy soldiers and hit their marks, cutting most of them down. One of them however throws her cards back with the wave from his aura from releasing it and charges forward, straight for Yukari. He draws his kilij* and swings it at her from the side.

CLINK! SCRAPE!

Mizore had jumped in front of her and parried him with her _Ice Claws_ and deflected his kilij. That also left him open and gave her a chance to counter-attack him. She slashes her _Ice Claws_ at him with her other hand but he jumps back in time to avoid them. He then charges her and swings his sword at her. She parries swing after swing from him and slashes at him with her claws several times, but can't land a single hit on him.

_What the hell kind of monster is this guy?_

Mizore then gets a good look at his eyes.

"_Yukari!"_ she calls out. _"This guy's a Vampire!"_

She glances back at Yukari just in time to see another warrior above her about to fall down right on top of her with his kilij drawn, ready to cut her in half and no time to warn nor save her. He swings his sword at her and…

CLINK!

…It hits Ruby's _Steel Feathers*_ that makes it just in time to protect Yukari. He lands on the ground and tries to rush around them to go after Yukari again, his sword at the ready.

"_Yukari!"_ an anxious Ruby yells down from above her. _"Look behind you!"_

"_I'm on it!"_ she shouts back as she whirls around and points her wand at him, sending her tarot cards at him and forces him to jump back from her. He then furiously yells at them.

"_I'll kill all of you for what you did to Metin! I could only watch helplessly as he fell into sea below us, had his power drained from his body, and drowned! I, Ufuk of the mighty Saltik Vampire Clan, will avenge his death!"_

His eyes burn a hot red as he charges at them again.

* * *

**The Castle Rear Entrance**

Near the castle, Tsukune, Moka, and Omote reach a large doorway with double doors and Tsukune hurriedly opens one of them. His eyes instantly widen in shock as he stops in his tracks and…

"_Look out!"_

…Calls out to the others, jumps onto the two girls, and they all fall to the ground as a stream of intense flames knocks both doors wide open and shoots out over them. From inside, a single woman casually walks towards them.

"I see that the little mice are quite lively and quick. I'm glad. It makes it all the more rewarding when I finally kill you because it's the lively ones that make the best screamers when they are slowly dying in sheer agony."

The three of them jump to their feet, not sure what to make of this woman.

"_Who the hell are you?"_ Moka angrily shouts.

"Humph! You peasants all have such poor manners. It is customary to introduce yourselves first, especially after you've so rudely interrupted us after arriving unannounced."

"_Like it was good manners to kidnap our precious little sister?"_ Omote passionately shouts.

"_Your _little sister?" she asks and stops.

Fiammetta then realizes who they had to be.

"Hehehe… I see now, you two are the two halves of Moka Shuzen that I've heard about. The original Moka somehow had her body split and gave half of it to her fake personality that was her guardian artifact spirit; such senseless sentimentality. You should've just thrown her away after you were done with her. But thanks to your weakness, you now only have roughly half the power that you used to have."

Omote is visibly struck by her harsh words. Before they even left Hong Kong, she was not sure whether or not it would be a good idea for her to even come since she thought of herself as the weakest out of everyone. She did not have Kurumu's or Mizore's abilities, Ruby's or Yukari's intelligence and spells, Kokoa's or Moka's strength and killer instinct, nor did she have Tsukune's steadfast resolve. She had been training with Moka a great deal and while she did get stronger, she was still nowhere near the others and that weighed greatly on her mind. Now, with everybody's lives on the line and a fearsome opponent like this woman facing them, she was even less sure of herself than ever.

Moka steps forward, throws her arm in front of Moka, and glares at Fiammetta.

"_She is not a fake! She is my sister! And I will not forgive anyone who talks about her like that! Not even a senile old crone like you!"_

_Moka…_ Omote thinks, very touched by her words.

Fiammetta becomes enraged at Moka's declaration.

"_Old crone, am I?"_

She starts walking forward again.

"_I am Fiammetta Reinfeldt, wife of the current head of the High Noble Reinfeldt Vampire Clan, and I will not be mocked!"_

"Tsukune, Omote, go! I'll hold her off!"

"But Moka…" Omote tried to say.

"_Go, damn it!"_ Moka angrily replies. _"Remember why we're here!"_

Hating to leave her behind and alone like that, Tsukune and Omote nevertheless knew what they had to do. So they both run away to find another entrance into the castle.

"I'll show you what an 'old crone' like me can do to someone with only half her strength, you disrespectful wench!"

Moka starts hopping up and down and stretches her limbs out.

"Then you're in for a real surprise, you old hag."

Even more enraged by both Moka's confident words and condescending actions, she fumes at her.

"I was considering the possibility of capturing you and making this a triple wedding with another member of our clan, _but now I think I'll just kill you instead!"_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Since** **parachutes** normally take up to several hundred feet to fully deploy, Fong-Fong gave them all a modified version that hooks a rope connecting it to the plane that would quickly pull them open and allow everyone to be dropped at low altitude and minimize the amount of time that they would have to spend helplessly floating down to the ground. This was a tactic widely used by all sides in World War II for these very reasons.

* * *

Note: **Devil's Bracelet** – As the name implies, it is a bracelet that only the devil himself would give to someone. It is a very old brand of bracelets with unknown origins designed to do only one thing: to make its wearer suffer. While locked onto someone's wrist, if the wearer thinks of a strong fear, it then forces its wearer to experience that fear coming true over and over in their mind until someone unlocks it with its key. If left alone, it will eventually wear down, damage, and even destroy its wearer's mind.

* * *

Note: **This is before Omote** found her own fighting style.

* * *

Note: **Kilij** – A type of curved sword primarily used by Turkish cavalry since the early middle ages. Since it is designed primarily as a slashing weapon it is not very good at stabbing.

* * *

Note: **Steel Feathers** – They are very simply Ruby's extensions from her wings that she usually uses for offense and can be very effective.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.


	38. Chapter 38: The Goddess of Hell

To my readers: I apologize for the lack of chapters as of late. It was not my intention of slowing down the pace of my story like this, but unfortunately a number of real life events have been coming up recently that have prevented me from writing as much as I have been in the past. I will get them done and published as soon as I can regardless. Additionally, since the coming chapters in this arc are going to be really packed ones, unless otherwise announced by myself in my forum here, expect them to come out only every other week. I am between college semesters right now, but I am also trying to land a good job since my writing career here cannot really pay any bills. Thank you all for your understanding.

* * *

I would greatly appreciate it if everyone that still gives anonymous reviews would remember to limit themselves to one per chapter at a time and not to submit multiple consecutive reviews at a single time. I would rather deal with one big review than two or three small ones.

* * *

It's finally happened. After everything Kokoa had gone through, Tsukune and the others literally dropped onto the scene in an effort to rescue her. At which point, the battle to save her begins. Hearing the report and sounds of battle, Fiammetta angrily walked towards where the sounds were coming from outside in the courtyard behind the castle, and was soon followed by her nephew, Jerk. Carl meanwhile was left to lock up Kokoa and Kahlua by himself but got a lot more than he bargained for when he unsuccessfully tried to rape Kokoa and flew into a rage. So he locked a _Devil's Bracelet_ onto her wrist and told her all about the assassin that he had hired to kill her baby boy, sending her into a complete meltdown of fear which activated the bracelet, forcing her helplessly watch her fear come true over and over again. After he left, Carl was given orders from his mother to wait at the pier for his father who was due to arrive soon. Outside in the courtyard, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby find themselves being attacked by a number of brown uniformed men including at least two Vampires. At the castle's rear entrance, Tsukune, Moka, and Omote are confronted by Fiammetta herself. Knowing that they didn't have the time to waste on fighting her, Moka tells the other two to go while she kept her occupied, facing the extremely powerful Fiammetta Reinfeldt all by herself.

* * *

**Chapter 38: The Goddess of Hell**

**March 2, 2008**

**Takât Castle, the Courtyard**

"_I've got you two covered!"_ Ruby yells out._ "Just concentrate on the enemies in front of you!"_

Mizore and Yukari continue to battle both of the Vampires while Ruby is busy fighting against all of the enemy reinforcements so that the other two could focus on their own battles, without having to worry about being blindsided by somebody else.

"_Come on you worthless commoner!"_ an angry Ufuk shouts to the other Vampire. _"You are a trained warrior of our clan and yet you cannot best that woman?"_

"I am no commoner and talk to me after you beat the little girl in front of you!"

Just then, Ufuk notices the tarot cards gathering around him and feels an intense shocking throughout his entire body.

AHHH!

"_Take this!"_ Yukari shouts as she takes advantage of her opponent's distraction to cast a _Monster Sealing Barrier_ on him.

…_That… …bitch…! _ he thinks.

"How'd you like that, huh?" Yukari confidently asks.

As good as victory is, the other side of it is that it's also very easy to get drunk on it. After thinking that she, a Witch, a despised boundary being, had beaten a Vampire all by herself; it was no wonder that she let her guard down.

SLASH!

SHATTER!

GYAAAH!

Yukari screams in pain after Ufuk had thrown his sword at her, destroying her wand (that she had always used since her days at Youkai Academy) and cutting up her right arm. She falls onto her side, clutching her arm in agony. The sound of battle from the clinking of Mizore parries and attacks to Ruby's explosions fill the air all around them.

BOOM!

CLINK! CLINK!

"You rotten little witch!" he yells at her as he gets back up and starts walking towards her. "You actually thought that you could defeat me with that spell? Hah! It was too weak. Even if it could take out a normal Vampire, those of us of the mighty Saltik Clan stand above all other Vampires as far as our bodies are concerned."

BOOM! BOOM!

Yukari had weakened him, but not enough to beat him. He knew that very well since he could feel it throughout his entire body. Thanks to that hit, he was only as strong as a normal Vampire now, but he was not about to tell her that. Nor was he going to tell her that the reason why he was just walking was because his body still greatly pained him, especially with his now unsteady knees. Time was on his side though. He was steadily feeling a little better and more powerful as time went on. So the longer this battle went, the more of his power he would regain.

CLINK! CLINK! SCRAPE!

BOOM!

_For her to hurt me this much…_ he thinks. _I know that I am still far from being the strongest in my clan, but even so, I am still a Saltik, meaning that she would have to be strong to do that much damage to me. I better kill her fast before she or her friends pulls out some more tricks._

CLINK!

He stands over Yukari, ready to finish her off, when…

CHICK! CHICK! CHICK!

…He is forced to dodge and jump back to avoid Ruby's _Steel Feathers_ again.

"_Yukari!"_ screams Ruby. _"Are you alright?"_

Yukari sits up while clutching her arm and Ruby lands next to her.

"…My arm… and my wand… I'm sorry, Ruby... I… I let my guard down… This shouldn't have happened."

Ruby glances at Yukari's wound and curses herself for not being able to perform healing magic to help her.

"Can you still use your arm?"

"…It hurts, it really hurts… but… I can still use-"

GAHAH!

She tries to move her arm, but a sharp pain shoots through it and she yells in anguish.

"Get back and get out of this fight, Yukari! You can't perform magic anymore like that!"

"…I know, I know that," she replies. "But… thankfully I only need one good arm to do this, so there shouldn't be any problems. Just keep these guys off of me until I'm done, Ruby, Mizore!"

"What are you doing, Yukari?" Ruby asks her.

She then sees Yukari pull something out of her pocket and recognizes it. Realizing what she is planning to do, Ruby shouts to her.

"_Gotcha, Yukari! Mizore, don't let your guy get past you! We need to cover Yukari!"_

"I'll do what I can, Ruby."

_This still sucks though,_ Mizore thinks. _The sun is almost completely gone, but I'm still feeling the heat, even with this suit on. I need to take this guy out as quickly as I can before I get too hot. The longer this fight drags on, the worse it'll get for me._

The vampire lunges at her and swings his sword at her again.

CLINK!

That she again parries and again tries slashing at him, but misses.

_This is so damn annoying! Since it's still so hot here, I have to be very careful about how much youki I use. Otherwise I won't be able to even do this and that'll be it for me and the others!_

The Vampire Mizore's facing then starts channeling his aura into his sword.

_What the hell is he doing?_

"For the honor of my Nejem Clan, you die today!"

He charges and swings his sword at her again and…

SHATTER!

SHATTER!

…He destroys both of her _Ice Claws_ and…

SLASH!

…Cuts her suit open and…

GWUAH!

…Mizore's blood goes flying around her as she falls back.

* * *

**The Pier**

Carl stands at the pier, waiting for his father to show up and bored out of his mind. He then starts talking to himself just so that he can keep his mind occupied.

"At this rate I won't get to have any fun. Jerk is certainly no pushover being well versed in our clan's summoning technique and my mother was among the strongest of the Acerbi Clan with their elemental techniques."

He thinks back to his own sparring sessions with his mother and shudders.

"She is absolutely hell to fight against in more ways than one. That's why she was known as the _Goddess of Hell."_

* * *

**The Rear Entrance**

At her urging, Tsukune and Omote had left Moka behind to find another way into the castle. So Moka has to face the very powerful and now very angry Fiammetta Reinfeldt, looking at Moka with murder in her eyes, all by herself.

"_I am going to enjoy slaughtering you,"_ she angrily growls at Moka as she glares at her.

"Anytime you're ready, old crone," Moka mockingly replies, already in her fighting pose. "Come and get me."

"_You will not live enough to regret your words!" _

Enraged, Fiammetta raises her right hand up and points her palm towards Moka. Then, without warning, flames shoot out of her palms and right at Moka! Even thought she's taken by complete surprise, she dodges it, but just barely. On the ground, she frantically pats out the flames burning away on her shorts and short-sleeved shirt that she and everyone except for Mizore was wearing to help keep cool. Looking up, she sees Fiammetta's left palm pointing at her and she rolls to the side just in time to avoid getting roasted alive. Moka gets on her feet again and looks at her, confused as to where those flames were coming from and wondering why Fiammetta was just smiling at her.

"_Why the hell are you smiling and where in the world did those flames come from?"_

Fiammetta laughs joyfully at her questions.

"You mean to tell me that you came here not knowing who you were dealing with? What fools you are! Before I married my husband, I was one of the strongest among my original Acerbi Clan whose ability is _Elemental Mastery!_ And as you can see, _my element is fire!"_

She holds both of her hands out and shoots fire from both of them at her and Moka leaps up and out of the way as the two flames cross each other where she had just been not even a second a before. As she falls down right at her, Moka brings her foot down towards Fiammetta's head to kick her. She then sees a rope-like flame seemingly wrap around her chest and the next thing that she knew she is being flung into the air and then slammed into the ground, face first, and then is flung away. Now free but with her shirt on fire, Moka quickly takes it off and gets back on her feet with several burn holes in her shorts and bra. Fiammetta is smiling at her.

"Hmmm… Maybe I should burn your clothes off one-by-one and force you to strip all the way down before I finally finish you off."

"_What… just what kind of techniques were those?"_ she yells at her.

"You want to know the names of my techniques, huh? Alright, I'll tell you. Firstly…"

More flames shoot out of her palms at Moka and she dodges to the side and out of the way.

"…That was my _Fiume di Fiamma,*_ and now…"

A line of fire seems to pour out of her right hand and she starts to swing it around her.

"…_Taste my Frusta Fiamma!"*_

She swings her flame whip at her and Moka ducks and dodges her, swing after swing.

_What the hell?_ Moka thinks. _I've heard of certain species that can use elemental abilities before, but being able to produce, maintain, and control fire to this degree? I've never even heard of anyone being able to do that in my entire life! Just how incredibly powerful is she?_

"I was using less intense flames before since I wanted to play with you for as long as I can, _but now I think that I'll turn up the heat!"_

With a big smile on her face, she swings her flame whip at her again and Moka quickly slips her shorts off and catches the whip with it. Moka had figured out that Fiammetta's flame whip functioned just like an ordinary whip and counting on the flames not being intense enough to burn right through it so she decided to catch it with the biggest piece of clothing that she had left to break its momentum. Her plan worked. With her whip now lying on the ground, Moka dashes straight at her before she could get her whip back up and swinging around her again. Moka jumps up and towards her, ready to give her a flying kick, knock her back, and then follow up with a series of brutal kicks to break her in half. As she is coming down at her though, flames suddenly appear between them. They would at best, just burn her and at worst, incinerate her, and Moka couldn't stop herself from falling towards them.

BUAH!

Moka has the wind knocked out of her as she is hit from the side by something. The next thing she knows, she's tumbling along the ground with somebody tightly holding onto her. As soon as they stop, Moka gets up on her feet and sees that it was Kurumu that had just saved her.

"_Kurumu!" _she yells, surprised, with her eyes darting between her and her opponent. _"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be covering everyone with Ruby from the air!"_

Kurumu stands up next to her, ready for anything as they both face their enemy, and smiles at Moka's question.

"As important as that is, keeping everybody alive is more important. That's why Ruby is helping out Yukari and Mizore. So whether or not you and your pride like it, I'm fighting with you!"

Moka's face brightens with a faint blush as she glared towards Kurumu before scoffing and looking away. Feeling her pride being damaged, she yells at her.

_"I don't need your help! I can handle her by myself!"_

"Shut up and just accept the fact that I'm helping you. You should know by now that arguing with me is pointless."

Moka has had conflicting emotions getting used to the sisterly bonds they've all formed with each other over the past few years. She had always been the proud and powerful Vampire that would defeat almost any opponent with a single blow during her first year at Youkai Academy. During her second year, her heart started softening towards Tsukune and everyone else, but even so, she still carried herself with pride and the aristocratic air that she had been raised with. Even now, accepting help of any kind is difficult for her. Despite that, she knows full well that once Kurumu is determined to do something, she follows through with it no matter what. So, knowing that Kurumu was right about arguing with her being useless and that she really needed some help with this opponent, Moka grudgingly gives in.

"Idiot… Fine, suit yourself. But you had better keep up. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kurumu laughingly nods with a smile before continuing. "Whatever you say, Tsundere princess."

WHACK!

"Ouch!"

Moka gave her a half-hearted whack on her head.

"You are such a stubborn woman."

"When it comes to my family, you better believe it. By the way, Moka… are you trying to start a new fashion trend?"

Remembering that she was now wearing only her bra and panties that have several burn holes all over them, Moka feels both anger and embarrassment at Kurumu's smartass question.

"W-w-we'll talk about that later!" Moka momentarily looses her composure before regaining it and clears her throat. "For now,_ let's take this old crone down!"_

Moka runs at Fiammetta while Kurumu spreads her wings, takes off, and flies at her ahead of Moka with the intent of softening her up for Moka to finish off. As Kurumu is about to cut her up though, flames appear in front of her and Kurumu is forced to fly to the side instead to dodge it and Moka stops in her tracks.

_That's the same technique that she just used against me!_ Moka thinks.

"Good luck getting past my _Fuoco Muro!"*_ Fiammetta laughed to them. "It can burn up anything that tries to get close to me!"

Kurumu lands next to Moka again.

"Did you see what I saw?" Kurumu asks her.

"What did you see?"

"Her wall was just that one facing us, like a shield."

Moka realizes what she is saying.

"Meaning that all of her other sides were open and unprotected?" Moka asks, thinking up a good plan.

"Oh yeah," she replies. "Think you can distract her for me?"

"With pleasure," Moka answers, knowing that both she and Kurumu were thinking of the same plan.

Kurumu takes off again and flies up while Moka walks towards Fiammetta.

"Hey, old crone, are you tired yet? Is that all you've got? Do you need a walker yet?" she teased to get her full attention directed at her and her alone.

"Trying to play on my anger now, are we? We'll that's not going to work I'm afraid." she confidently and calmly states. "I decided to watch your face as I slowly kill your little friend right in front of you. Just the thought of watching the anguish on your face is making me feel good and calm. On that note…"

She thrusts her left hand behind her and creates another fire wall behind her, forcing Kurumu who was diving on her according to their plan to dodge it again. Moka then helplessly watches while Fiammetta quickly grows out her fire whip, wraps it around Kurumu's legs…

GYAAAAAHHH!

THUMP!

…Burning them and slamming her into the ground.

Knowing that she had no time to waste, Moka runs as fast as she can to save Kurumu.

_It's now or never!_

She unleashes her shinso power that she had been saving until the right time to strike and quickly finish Fiammetta off in one stroke. Now however, she is being forced to use it to save one of her best friends before she's burned to death!

"_Get away from her you old crone!"_

"_You fell for it!"_

Fiammetta points her left palm at Moka and creates another wall right in front of Moka who is swallowed by the intense flames.

"_Mokaaaaa!"_ screams Kurumu.

* * *

**The Castle Interior**

A single guard wearing a white uniform walks down a long hallway as part of his patrol route through the castle interior. He has a sheathed dress sword at his side that he had been issued as part of the Reinfeldt Clan's honor guard for the scheduled wedding. As he walks down the hallway that he had walked down hundreds of times already, he feels frustrated that there is fighting going on outside while he's stuck inside, just walking in circles. He knew that as a Vampire commoner that his only chance at a better life for himself was to move up in the ranks within the Reinfeldt Clan's army and that could only be accomplished on the battlefield, not walking in circles in this an ungodly hot castle that was a far cry from his native Sweden.

Then, he feels a tapping on his shoulder, stops, and only half-interestingly looks behind him to see a fist right in front of his face before…

BASH!

…It hits his face and…

DUNK!

…Sends him flying into the wall head first, knocking him out, and falls down to the floor in a heap.

"Good job, Tsukune," Omote compliments him. "That's one more guard out of our way."

Tsukune and Omote eventually found a small servant's entrance on the side of the castle and went inside with no trouble. Tsukune had neutralized a few guards that they found inside by concealing their youki and then blindsiding them before they even knew what was going on.

"Yeah, it really looks like they weren't expecting us at all," he replies to her as they both cautiously walk past the now unconscious guard, looking out for more. "Hopefully it'll stay like this all the way to the tower that Kokoa's in."

Both of them carefully make their way towards the tower that they think Kokoa is being held in.

"I just hope that she's up there," Omote quietly says.

"She has to be up there," Tsukune quietly answers her. "That's where we sensed that wildly chaotic youki coming from. I can't imagine why anyone else would be doing that right now so that's where we're going to look first."

Despite his confident words, there was one thing at the back of his mind that he did not tell Omote; one other possibility to explain the chaotic youki coming from that tower that worried him. _It could be a trap!_

Omote meanwhile, even though she didn't show it, was extremely worried. If that really is Kokoa that they are sensing, then why is her youki so wildly chaotic? What was happening to her? Was she okay? Was she suffering? Granted they were not very close to each other as far as Kokoa was concerned ever since Omote was separated from her beloved onee-sama, but despite that, Omote still loved and thought of her as her precious little sister. Until the moment that she knew for sure, she would be plagued by her many fears and worries.

A short time later, they reach the base of the spiral tower stairway. By now they are also sensing a second youki coming from the tower as well. It's not as strong or as chaotic as the other one, but it's still there and near the first one. Being that close to it, they sense that the first youki is a lot stronger and chaotic than they had originally thought.

_Just what is going on up there?_ Omote thinks. _Can that really be Kokoa?_

Just then, Tsukune senses something else nearby and yells out.

"_Get down!"_

He shields Omote's body with his own as he jumps on top of her and they both go down.

GAHAAAH!

Tsukune feels something strike his right shoulder and an intense pain shoots through it.

"_Tsukune!"_ shouts a shocked Moka.

On the ground with Tsukune still on top of her, Omote reaches around and feels his back until she finds something there that shouldn't be. With Tsukune obviously in great pain and it showing in his face just inches in front of her own, she looks over his shoulder and sees an arrow sticking out of his back. Horrified at what she is seeing, she almost doesn't see the figure beyond him down the hallway with a fully drawn bow pointing right at him.

"_TSUKUNE NO!"_ she screams.

Just as the figure fires the arrow, Omote quickly threw Tsukune off of her and onto the stairway, out of sight from the shooter. Omote successfully gets the man that she loves out of harms way, but that now leaves her vulnerable with nothing to protect her and nothing she could do to save herself from getting hit and possibly killed.

WISH! DINK!

The arrow flies just above Omote's face, so close that she could feel the brief breeze as flies past her and hits a wall behind her, ricocheting down the other corridor. It was obvious that he had been aiming for Tsukune alone and so had just missed hitting Omote.

"Good reflexes, I'm impressed."

The mystery figure steps out of the room he had been hiding in and starts walking towards the two of them.

"I thought that if I waited here that somebody would eventually show up in a futile effort to save my little cousin's bride," Jerk proudly gloated. "I was surprised that he was able to sense me at all with me concealing my youki and everything going on upstairs. Now though, it doesn't make any difference since-"

DAM!

CRASH!

From where Moka had thrown him and in the span of less than a second, Tsukune released the first seal of his Holy Lock, appeared next to Jerk, and hit him so hard that he sent him through the stone wall.

"_Tsukune!"_ calls Omote as she gets up and rushes to him as he reseals his first seal and stagers. "Hold still, I'll try to pull it out."

The board chairman of their old school, Mikogami, who had given Tsukune his Holy Lock to control the Vampire blood coursing through his veins, warned him to be careful about using it in battle since it was really easy to forget about the very serious drawbacks to the lock's three seals in the heat of battle. So Tsukune made it a point to not leave the seals undone whenever he was not using them.

Tsukune grits his teeth as she tries to wiggle the arrow out of his shoulder blade that it had imbedded itself in…

GYACK!

…Until it finally came out.

"…Did… the arrowhead… come out too?" he painstakingly asks her.

"Y-yeah… Luckily it looks like it was really well made so it stayed in one piece when I pulled it out."

Tsukune catches his breath and steels himself.

"_Then we need to get up there fast! Kokoa has to be up there and she needs us!"_

They then both sense an intense youki very near to them and watch as a hurt and now pissed Jerk climbs through the big hole in the wall that Tsukune had made with Jerk's own body. Omote then steps forward.

"Tsukune, I'll stay here. You go save Kokoa."

"_Are you crazy? I can't leave you here by yourself!"_

"Tsukune, please go save Kokoa. I'm sure that she's in pain right now and needs our help. Besides, you're still injured. So get going already! I'll be alright!"

"I can't-"

Omote whips her head back and looks Tsukune in his eyes with tears welling up in her own eyes.

"Tsukune, please, _go save my little sister!"_

Despite every fiber of his body wanting to stay with and protect her, Tsukune knows that she's absolutely right and can't refuse the desperation in her voice. So without another word being said, he turns and runs up the staircase.

_Don't worry, Tsukune,_ Omote thinks. _I'm not going to die here. I can't die. We're still haven't even started our own family yet._

Omote readied herself to fight her new opponent who was no longer in a talkative mode and now only wanted blood.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **F****iume****di**** F****iamma**** or River of Flame** – It is a stream of fire that she generates from the palms of her hands and shoots at her enemies with. If she puts both of her hands together first, then it doubles the technique's power.

* * *

Note: **F****rusta**** F****iamma**** or Flame Whip** – It is a whip of pure flame that Fiammetta wields like an actual whip thanks to her exceptionally acute control over her elemental abilities. It can not only burn whatever it touches depending on the flame's intensity as she wills it, but it also has no limit as to how long she can make it.

* * *

Note: **Fuoco Muro or Fire Wall** – It is a wall of flame that she uses for defense to burn up anything trying to hit her.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.


	39. Chapter 39: Surrounded!

For those of you that might have missed it, as of the 8th of this month, _R&V Chronicles_ has hit yet another milestone. It was this story's 1st Anniversary! Yes, you read it right; this story in now one year old and still going strong. Many thanks to all of you for your continued reading of my story; thank you all.

* * *

I also wish to thank all of you who have already signed my petition for an anime reboot. Unfortunately I do not really have the time or resources to promote it so it has been slow going. Therefore, I would like to ask that you, the loyal fans of both my story and the great manga that it is based off of, to spread the word to other R+V fans wherever you can find them. I cannot do this alone; I need all of you to do your parts as well. And if you have not signed my petition yet, then what are you waiting for?

* * *

The attack has begun, but it is not going well. Tsukune and the others parachuted into the castle that the kidnapped Kokoa was being held inside and had to start fighting as soon as they touched down while Ruby and Kurumu covered them from the air. Mizore and Yukari fought in the courtyard to distract and draw away the castle guards to give the others a chance to rescue Kokoa with minimal resistance. Before long, Ruby, who saved Yukari's life just in time after she was injured and her wand destroyed by her Vampire opponent, joined them to protect her while Yukari pulled something out to help. Mizore meanwhile, was not only fighting another Vampire, but also fighting to stay as cool as she possibly could in the lingering desert heat. He somehow put his aura into his blade and used it to shatter both of her _Ice Claws_ and then slashed her across her chest, blood flew all around her through the air as she fell back. At the castle's rear entrance meanwhile, Tsukune, Moka, and Omote are confronted by none other than Fiammetta Reinfeldt herself. Preventing anyone from getting past her, Moka sent Tsukune and Omote away to find Kokoa and then tried to fight Fiammetta by herself, but without any success. After saving her life, Kurumu joined the proud and reluctant Moka in her battle who was shortly afterwards swallowed up by Fiammetta's flames. Inside the castle, Tsukune and Omote knocked out the few guards that they found and made their way to the base of the tower that they believed Kokoa was being held captive in. Tsukune was injured when they were ambushed by Jerk, but was still able to send him through the wall afterwards. After that, Omote steps up to take the re-emerging Jerk on and urges Tsukune to hurry and go save Kokoa, insisting that she'll be alright.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Surrounded!**

**March 2, 2008**

**The Courtyard**

"_Mizore!"_ screams Ruby.

The sun has set and the battlefield has begun to grow dark. Despite the low light, everyone is still able to see Mizore being cut and falling back as time seemingly stops for a moment as the other women feel their hearts skip a beat and sink.

"That's one down!"

Mizore has just been cut down by a Vampire who then ran past her and lunged at Yukari.

AHHHHH!

CLANG!

The Vampire's blade is blocked by someone and he instinctively jumped back to put some distance between them. Looking up, he sees what looks like a giant bug or spider. It was neither.

"Good job, _Hagane Zatoumushi,"_ Yukari thanks him.

Yukari had pulled out a paper talisman that Fong-Fong had given her just in case of an emergency to call forth her summons with. Even with her wand destroyed and the ability to perform magic with it, as long as she had the talisman, then she can still summon.

"_Magic and summoning?" _the Vampire shouts in disbelief._ "Just what the hell are you?"_

Overcoming her pain, Yukari stands up and looks him in the eye.

"I'm you're worst nightmare," she confidently tells him. "I'm a moody, wounded, pissed-off witch _that also happens to be on the rag! So you're dead!"_

She then performs another summoning and calls her _Swarm of Bees.*_

"_Sting him to death!"_

Being attacked by countless giant bees with huge, venomous stingers, the Vampire jumps back to get away from them and swings his sword at them as he leaps all around to keep moving as he fights them.

_That should keep him busy for a while,_ Yukari thinks. _Now I need to take care of my wound. Hey, wait a minute… _

She remembers something and looks ahead of her and sees the figure lying on the ground in the darkness.

_Oh my goodness! Mizore! Is she alright? I need to help her!_

Yukari rushes over to her with _Hagane Zatoumushi_ while clutching onto her injured arm.

"_Mizore!"_ she yells._ "Mizore, speak to me!"_

Yukari reaches her and checks her over. She has a bad slash wound going from her right shoulder down to her left hip and is bleeding badly. Knowing that she had to act fast to save her life before she bled to death, Yukari summons her _Doctor Worm*_ to heal Mizore's wound.

While all of that is taking place however; nearby, Ruby is still fighting against her own opponent all by herself.

"Is this all you have?"he mockingly asks Ruby."Exploding birds and your own long feathers? That's not going to be enough to kill me!"

He charges at Ruby, dodging countless of her _Steel Feathers_ on the way. He lunges at her with his fist and…

DUNK!

…He hits a mass of her feathers that she used to protect herself with, denting them. Seeing more of her feathers coming at him, Ufuk jumps back and just barely dodges them.

"…If that's the case… I guess I have no choice then." Ruby begins to say as her feathers start wrapping around her body. "…I'll show you the forbidden magic that can even erase the caster's life!"

_What the hell?_ Ufuk thinks. _Her feathers are forming some kind of armor around her body! What kind of magic is this?_

Her suit of armor complete, Ruby then goes on the attack.

"_Say hello to my Iron Maiden!"*_

She thrusts her right fist at him, he dodges her first punch, and then her second with her other fist. He then feels something grab his wrist and sees that several of Ruby's feathers from her left fist had wrapped around him. Ruby pulls back as hard as she can with her left arm, pulling the off-balance and causing Ufuk to fly straight to her. Ruby braces herself, pulls her right fist back, and…

BASH!

…Punches Ufuk square in the face…

GAAAH!

…And sends him flying back. As soon as he hits the ground he starts rolling until he stops in a heap, not moving.

_Did I get him?_

Seconds later, she watches as he stands back up with a bleeding lip and a very angry look on his face.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance," he growls at her.

He licks the blood from his lip and then suddenly disappears in a cloud of sand.

_What the hell was that?_ Ruby thinks to herself as she frantically looks into the darkness all around her. _Where'd he-"_

BAM!

He punches her in the middle of her chest where she didn't have any armor…

DWUAH!

…Breaking several ribs and knocking her down. He had kicked up a cloud of dust and sand with his foot and crouched down behind the cloud to trick her into believing that he had disappeared and was somewhere else in the darkness, leaving him free to attack her from the one direction that she wasn't expecting him to be in, right in front of her.

As she lay on the ground, she looks up to see him standing over her.

"For the good of my clan and vengeance for my older brother, Metin…"

He raises his fist above her.

"…_You die!"_

FUUUUUSH!

A flame shoots over her and forces Ufuk to jumps back to get a moment to size up his new enemy. Straining her neck to look back, Ruby sees Yukari's En'enmushi inching its way over to her. It is going much slower then usual since all of the dry sand and dust is soaking up his slime really fast.

_Thanks, Yukari. You just saved my life._

Sitting up, Ruby is really feeling that hit inside her chest now. It is hard for her to breathe, and she has to struggle for every breath that causes pain to shoot through her entire chest. Even though Witches have the ability to wield magic which allows them to do many different things, physically, they are not very different from normal humans. So a blow from almost any monster would do some damage to her, to say nothing of a Vampire. Ruby reminds herself of these facts as she fights for every single breath that she takes. As she stands up, a sharp pain rips through Ruby's entire body.

UWAAAH!

SPLATTER!

Blood spurts out from in between her armor as she's hit by its side affects. Seeing him rushing back to finish her off, Ruby knows that this is her last chance so she throws everything into her next move. Her armor begins to unravel all around her body as she makes her list-ditch attack and yells it out to help focus everything into it instead of the tremendous pain that she is feeling.

"_Iron Maiden Offensive Form: Seraphic Feather!"*_

Her feathers shoot out at him and she feels that at least some of them hit their mark. As she strains to see into the darkness to see if he was actually dead this time, she notices another flame behind her and looks around to see Yukari's En'enmushi burning down more enemy reinforcements, but there are just too many of them and both of them are quickly being surrounded with no way out. Ruby then feels movement coming from her feathers. The Vampire that she was just fighting is moving again!

* * *

**The Pier**

Relieved that the small luxury yacht that had been assigned to ferry his father to the island had just arrived, Carl walks to it to find him, but doesn't see him. Confused, he asks the yacht's Captain where his father was and got an unexpected but not unfamiliar answer.

"So he's off chasing yet another possible Dragon?" Carl asks.

"Yes, young lord. I'm afraid so."

Without another word, Carl walks away. His father's obsession with catching a Dragon might have been an annoyance to his mother, but to him, it infuriated him to no end. His father had dropped so many things in the past to go chasing after Dragons at a moments notice and before long had become a laughingstock among the other high clans. Carl had lost count of the number of times that he had gotten into fights with members of the other clans after they had teased him about it. So now, he had one more to add to his long list of reasons to hate his father.

He starts to walk back up towards the castle again.

* * *

**The Rear Entrance**

"_Mokaaaaa!"_ screams Kurumu.

HAHAHA!

_"I guess she wasn't much of a screamer!"_ Fiammetta laughed. "So, what about you…?"

SLAM!

GWAUH!

Fiammetta goes flying back after she's struck in the chest by a flame covered figure. After the flames all die away, Kurumu sees Moka standing there, breathing heavily, but still actually alive despite having gone through an inferno like that.

"_Moka!"_ she yells. _"Moka, are you alright?"_

"…I've been better," she replies as steam rises up from every part of her body. "I feel hot as hell right now, but thanks to going through that quickly, my power lessening the damage done and accelerating my regeneration, not breathing in that hot air which would've scared my lungs, I made it out alive. What about you?"

Kurumu carefully gets on her feet with burn marks all over her legs and a pained look on her face.

"...I-I'll be okay. This won't kill me. By the way, I like your new look."

"Huh?"

Moka realizes that she now completely naked and clenches her fist before making a mental note to hit Kurumu later.

"...So… this is the shinso power I've heard about," Fiammetta says as she stands up. "So much for it having been lost when you two split your body. I wonder what else you've been lying about. Perhaps instead of just simply killing you I should imprison you so that every member of my clan can drink their fill from you and gain your power. If we did that then even the muscle-headed Saltik Clan would be as children to us and we alone would rule all of the clans!"

Moka sighs.

"Really, you really have no class, do you? You old crone."

"Talk about having delusions of grandeur," Kurumu plainly states. "And I thought Moka was a stuck up, snobbish, elitist before. You really give those words new meaning."

"You really thought that I was a stuck up elitist, Kurumu?" Moka asks, annoyed.

"Well you're a lot better now than you used to be. But yeah, you were a real bitch at first."

Moka giggles to herself.

"Yeah… I guess I was. A little bit."

"A _little…?"_

"_Do not ignore me you brats!"_

Enraged, Fiammetta covers her entire body in flames and lunges at the two of them.

"_Try hitting me again now_ I'm wearing my _Armatura Fuoco!"*_

They both jump back and…

CRASH!

… Fiammetta's fist creates a small crater in the semi-solid ground.

_She must be really pissed now! _Moka thinks. _To make a crater that big in ground like this that should've been able to easily absorb its impact? She's definitely not holding back anymore! She's really serious now!_

"Damn it," Kurumu curses under her breath. "I can't even get close to her while she's wearing that thing. Moka, can you fight her?"

"To an extent, possibly," she answers. "My shinso aura lessened the damage I took from her flames earlier, but these flames seem to be much more intense. I'm not sure what would happen if I tried going toe-to-toe with her again."

"This is so messed up," Kurumu states. "How are we supposed to beat this bitch if we can't even touch her?"

Fiammetta starts slowly walking towards them with a big evil smile on her face. She is clearly savoring the moment, thinking herself as invincible.

"Yeah, she can pretty much attack or defend at any range and just a mere touch from her would be enough to kill anyone except for maybe me and as good as my shinso power is, I can't keep putting myself through all that forever and since you can't touch her, we-"

Moka suddenly gets a good idea, grabs Kurumu's shoulder, pulls her ear to her, and whispers into it.

"Are you sure that plan will work?" she asks Moka after she let her go.

"Do you have a better one?" Moka asks, annoyed.

Kurumu shrugs her shoulders.

"Hey, whatever it takes," she answers.

"Done chatting yet?" asks a very confident Fiammetta as she approaches them.

Kurumu crouches down and launches herself past her.

"Over here, _flat-chest!"_ she shouts at her.

"_What?"_ Fiammetta shouts in disbelief and glares at Kurumu in the eye as she flies past her. _"I am not flat!"_

She puts both of her hands together and fires her _Fiume di Fiamma_ at Kurumu…

AHHHHH!

…Engulfing her in flames.

"_Kurumu!"_ screams Moka as she watches helplessly as Kurumu is being incinerated. _"Damn youuuuu!"_

Moka lunges at Fiammetta with vengeance in her eyes and Fiammetta hits her with a _Fiume di Fiamma, _throwing her back, covered in flames. She rushes to her, sees that her pesky aura that had been helping her was gone, grabs her by the throat, lifts her up, and sets Moka's whole body ablaze.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

_"Burn you bitches burn! Let your flesh melt off of your bones and-"_

SMASH!

Fiammetta goes flying backwards after being struck in the face by an unknown force.

Looking up after being knocked to the ground, she sees Moka standing over her, incredibly without any new burn marks on her body and...

BASH!

...Moka punches her in her chest…

BASH!

…Again…

BASH!

…And again…

BASH!

…And again.

Moka quickly jumps up, spins, and…

"_Know your place!"_

CRAAASH!

GWUUUAAAHHH!

…Smashes her heel into Fiammetta's stomach just as hard as she can.

She lay motionless in the full-body imprint that Moka had created in the ground.

"Did it work, Moka?" a still alive Kurumu asks as she hobbles over to her.

"Yeah, the plan worked, Kurumu, good job. Your illusion made her drop her guard and her armor, allowing me to get her without having to worry about getting deep fried from the fire or the heat."

"I'm just glad that we won and we're both alive to talk about it," Kurumu states as she joins Moka.

"_Says who?"_

They both look down and dive to the ground to avoid the flames that were just shot at them.

"…_Cleaver…"_

They both look back and watch in disbelief as Fiammetta slowly rises back to her feet with streaks of her own blood slowly trickling down her very angry face.

"…_Very cleaver…"_

Sensing a massive buildup of youki, Moka grabs Kurumu and starts running.

_"But now you're both dead!"_

Moka senses a massive danger rapidly coming up behind them and yells out.

"_Get in there!"_

They both dive into the rear entrance and crouch behind one of the heavy doors as the massive flames hits it, flows past them, and down the hallway.

"_What in the world was that?"_ Kurumu yells as she feels her eyes burn. _"Damn it! I can't see anything!"_

"Same here," Moka replies. "We got flash blinded by the fire so it'll be a few minutes until our eyes get used to the dark again."

"Yeah, a few minutes that we don't have since our new friend out there is not going to wait for us."

"Leave her to me," Moka confidently states as she gets back up and walks outside. "I'm the only one here that can take her on right now since I don't need my eyes to see her."

Fiammetta is still standing right where she was earlier. As she gets close to her, Moka can hear breathe heavily.

"Tired already, old crone? You must really be out of shape."

She smiles at Moka.

"You should feel proud of yourself. It has been a long time since anyone has seen my _Incendio Maremoto_ and lived. But even so, that's not going to be enough to survive this."

"Less talk and more action, old crone," Moka taunted as she makes her stance.

_The more she's focused on me then less she'll be on Kurumu and she'll have the time that she needs to be able to see in the dark again and rejoin the fight. Then we can take her down together!_

Moka then notices other youki signatures, lots of them, all rushing towards them.

"It looks like the end is near for the two of you since the rest of the castle guards have finally arrived, _you mouthy little brat!"_

Moka can only watch as she is surrounded by countless castle guards.

* * *

**The Castle Interior**

"Just a little further, Kokoa should be just a little further ahead!" Tsukune yells to himself as he runs up the spiral staircase towards the room at the top of the tower. He finally reaches the door and turns the knob. It's locked. Determined, and not sensing anybody directly on the other side of it, Tsukune releases his first seal and…

BASH!

…Kicks the door in, nearly tearing it off of its hinges. He reseals his first seal as he rushes inside the dark room.

_"Who is it? Who's here?"_ a woman's voice frantically asks in the darkness.

_"Who's there?"_ he shouts back.

_"Tsukune…? Is that you? Thank heavens! On the dresser next to you!"_ she shouts. _"There's an oil lamp! The matches are in the drawer next to it! Quickly, light it!"_

Tsukune lights the lamp, turns it as high as it can go, and holds it up. Looking in the direction that the voice had come from, he sees a woman that he had not seen in years.

_"Kahlua!"_ he yells, surprised to see her since he and everyone else thought that she was dead.

He is about to ask her a question when he notices some extreme movement with a strained voice on the bed. In the flickering light of the lamp, he sees the woman that he had come to save.

"_KOKOA!"_ he screams.

He rushes to her side, but no matter what he does, he cannot wake her out of what appears to be some kind of bad dream.

"_The bracelet!"_ a frantic Kahlua shouts to him. _"Get the bracelet off of her!"_

Tsukune grabs the bracelet but quickly finds out that it's locked and won't come off. He releases his first seal again and…

SNAP!

CLANK! CLANK!

…Pulls it apart and throws the two halves down to the floor as he tries to wake her up again.

"_Kokoa!"_ he calls to her. _"Kokoa, wake up! Please wake up!"_

He lifts her up with his left arm, struggling to hold her still as she lashes out in every direction, and tries frantically slapping her cheek to wake her. Kokoa's eyes burst open…

AAAHHHHHHH!

…With a scream. Tsukune shakes and calls her name out to her. Kokoa's tormented eyes meet Tsukune's, just staring at him as if she had been frozen solid. He gently puts his hand on her cheek and smiles down at her.

"You're safe now. I'm here. We're all here. We all came to save you."

"… … …Tsuku… …ne… …?"

Kokoa's eyes bulge and a look of utter disbelief washes over her, quickly followed by a look of relief.

SNIFF!

WAAAAAAAHAHAHA!

She throws her arms around him and cries uncontrollably into his chest. Tsukune wraps his arms around her and holds her tight as she lets everything out onto him. He knew that they couldn't stay there like that for as long as she needed them to, but she desperately needed to let at least some of everything that she had been though out of her, even if it is for just a mere minute. Kokoa then tightly grips the back of Tsukune's shirt and looks up into his eyes with tears still streaming down her face.

"…_Where is he?"_ she begged Tsukune in the saddest, most desperate whisper that he had ever heard from her or anyone else in his entire life. _"…Where's my baby boy? Where is Takeshi? I have to see him! Is he alright? Please tell me that he's alright. Please tell me that he's safe!"_

Tsukune smiles down at her and gently rubs her cheek.

"Of course our son is alright. He's safe back in Hong Kong with Yukari's parents watching over him. Why would you think otherwise?"

SNIFF!

Kokoa pauses for a moment to let it sink in.

"... ..._Oh Tsukune!" _she cries out as she buries her face in his chest and starts crying again.

Tsukune is at a complete loss for what could've possibly gotten into her to make her act that way. As if she was reading his mind, Kahlua spoke again.

"It was that bracelet," Kahlua explains. "It forced her to watch helplessly as her baby was being murdered right in front of her, over and over."

"…_What…?"_ Tsukune asks in complete disbelief.

With his first seal still released, he finally notices a very distinctive smell and finally notices something warm and wet on his hands. Already knowing what it is but looking at his hands anyway, he sees them covered in red, he sees them covered in blood.

"She resisted her groom-to-be every chance she got. That was just part of her punishment," Kahlua explains.

Momentarily stunned by Kahlua's revelation, he's not sure what he should feel. Happy that Kokoa was safe now, or enraged that she had been forced to endure so much suffering. Realizing that they were out of time, Tsukune snaps himself out of it, looks down at Kokoa who is still sobbing into his chest, lifts her face up to his, and passionately kisses her. He then dries her tears, lifts her face up again, and looks deep into her teary eyes.

"Kokoa... I'm so proud of you. You never stopped fighting no matter what and you hung in there until we got here. You did well. But right now we have to get out of here. Moka and everyone else are still fighting outside. We need to get everyone out of here as soon as we can."

Realizing the weight of Tsukune's words, Kokoa dries her eyes.

"...Tsukune, please free Nee-san."

Without another word, he gets up, dashes to Kahlua, grabs her handcuffs, and rips them apart.

"Thank you, Tsukune," Kahlua thanks him.

"What happened to your powers?" he asks them, sensing that something else was off.

"It's these collars, Tsukune," Kahlua explains to him. "They're sealing up our powers. We're like ordinary humans with these on."

Tsukune grabs the one on Kahlua and pulls on it, but he feels his strength fade away as soon as he touches it and cannot get it off.

"I think the crosses must be sealing your power too, Tsukune," Kahlua tells him.

"_Damn it!"_ he curses his inability to free them. "I'll get Kurumu to cut them off when we get down there. Let's go!"

With Tsukune in the lead, the three of them rush out of the room and run down the stairs as fast as they can without tripping. They soon reach the bottom of the stairway and Tsukune cannot believe his eyes. The Vampire that Omote had stayed behind to fight was standing over her obviously badly hurt and unconscious body.

"_Omote!"_ screams Tsukune.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Note: **Swarm of Bees –** They are the bees that Yukari summoned in her fight against Xia-Long in Season II, Chapter 48.

* * *

Note: **Doctor Worm** **–** That is the name of the healing worm species that Yukari summoned to heal Ruby in Season II, Chapter 55.

* * *

Note: **Iron Maiden –** It is the armor that Ruby wore in her fight against Raika in Season II, Chapter 46.

* * *

Note: **Iron Maiden Offensive Form: Seraphic Feather -** It is the technique that Ruby used to finish off Raika in Season II, Chapter 46.

* * *

Note: **Armatura Fuoco or Fire Armor** – As the name suggests, it is fire that acts as armor for her, incinerating anything that gets close enough to her. It is her last line of defense and is an absolute nightmare for close-range fighters.

* * *

Note: **Incendio**** M****aremoto**** or Inferno Tsunami** – It is an intense wave of flames that spreads out from her in all directions, but gradually loses strength as it grows outward until it dies out. Its major drawbacks though are that it uses up a large amount of youki and takes a few seconds for it to buildup before it can be used.

* * *

If you have any questions regarding my story then please ask them all in the forum that I created on this site and not in the reviews. Thank you.


End file.
